Quiero volver tus sueños una realidad
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: Tomaste mi corazón... Creí que tú eras mi salvador. No hay escape ahora, no hay más misericordia. En tus ojos, me desamparaste. En tus pensamientos, me desamparaste. En tu Corazón... ¡Me desamparaste! [Tributo a: Oh! My Goddess].
1. ¿Eres real?

**And I need you tonight**

**I need you in my life**

**And I know deep within my heart**

**It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**

**Cuz I see heaven in your eyes**

Capítulo 1:

**¿Eres real? **

Había una vez, en el cielo, muy arriba de las nubes, existía un mundo celestial, ajeno al mundo de los humanos y hechiceros, era casi invisible a los ojos humanos, pero flotando había un castillo, colocado en una superficie plana, y era tan grande y tan extenso, que no era posible que existiera. El castillo era una escuela, una escuela tan especial como las mágicas, y que la gente común, no tenía idea de su existencia.

En la escuela había seres, seres parecidos a los humanos, chicos y chicas, todos llevaban un uniforme en color oro, y algunos poseían hermosas alas transparentes, brillantes, que presumían en algunas ocasiones, todos reían y el ambiente era abrumadoramente celestial… menos en uno de los salones del fastuoso colegio…

El interior estaba rodeado de ventanas altas, a través del cual se mostraba el fastuoso panorama… más y más cielo azul, había mesas sobre las cuales había enormes libros, muchos pergaminos, tinteros cuya tinta parecía brillar y hermosas plumas para escribir, pero nadie leía, nadie escribía, entre los estantes de libros, un grupito muy especial, permanecía escondido…

-Si nos descubren no irá bien el asunto – dijo Tanya mientras pasaban la siguiente hoja del libro

-Eso no me preocupa, siempre terminamos castigadas – sonrió Mariana – como ahora por ejemplo, deberíamos estar haciendo los deberes…

-Estoy aburrida de hacer cosas celestiales – gruñó Alkyon – el hecho que mis padres sean influyentes, no quiere decir que me agrade estar aquí…

-Te apoyo, le supliqué a mi madre que me enviara abajo, quería convivir con la gente común, ser una de tantas – suspiró Nenyeina – no estar aquí, envuelta en un mundo color de rosa.

-Quisiera estar abajo – suspiró Elektra

-Pero conocen las leyes, si una de nosotras no es invocada, no se puede bajar y con una que lo haga, el resto le podemos seguir…

-Bueno – dijo Tanya, acomodándose su cabello largo y espeso – hay una manera… pero es riesgosa…

-¿Cuál? ¡Vamos cuenta!

-Siempre hay un rayo de luz plateado, entre los dorados… podríamos dejar caer en el… sin querer… un hechizo de invocación… alguna de nosotras podría reaccionar a el y bajar, dejando la puerta abierta para las demás.

-Eso es ilegal…

-Chicas, reconózcanlo, nosotras somos diferentes… no se porqué, demasiado curiosas y anhelando estar con los terrenales, de una u otra manera, nuestro mundo "celestial" es demasiado aburrido…

-Si bajamos cometeremos un grave delito – dijo Elektra – tal vez no podríamos regresar, además, saben que abajo no tienen idea que existimos, nunca hemos interactuado con ellos…

-Si bajamos podríamos desatar la guerra, nuestros padres son importantes – suspiró Nenyeina y luego sonrió - ¡Hay que hacerlo! Con los primeros rayos, enviemos el hechizo y procuremos que alguien nos abra la puerta…

Las chicas sonrieron, y de inmediato, se dirigieron a las mesas, tomaron un hermoso pergamino en color beige, brillante, tomando un tintero de color rosa chillante y resplandeciente, con una pluma que era casi transparente, entre todas hicieron el conjuro, escribiendo un trozo cada una de ellas, al termino, sonrieron y de inmediato, cada una se puso a hacer sus deberes.

Y efectivamente, con los primeros rayos del sol, que atravesaban poderosamente el enorme patio del castillo, el grupo de chicas, tomaron el pergamino enrollado y fue aventado al único rayo plateado que había y sonrieron, cuando éste bajaba a la tierra… sonrieron satisfactoriamente, habían echo lo prohibido y estaban rompiendo la paz en el reino de los Dioses.

Ronald Weasley estaba fastidiado, Molly lo había retado y le había puesto una tarea fastidiosa, desnogmizar el patio, solo, así que Harry, quien estaba en la madriguera, no podía ayudarlo, porque Molly lo tenía bien vigilado.

-¡Quiero a todos fuera Ron! – le gritaba desde la ventana, mientras jalaba a Harry al interior.

-Sí mamá – respondió de mala gana y comenzó a aventar los gnomos, mientras gruñía de coraje ¡era demasiado temprano para que estuviera trabajando sin haber desayunado!

Y por lo tanto, ni siquiera se había percatado, de cómo el cielo estaba hermoso, despejado, y los rayos de luz, enardecían la tierra, y sobre todo, el hermoso rayo de luz plateado, sobre el cual, descendía un pergamino enrollado, y atado con una cinta color de rosa, el cual cuando tocó tierra, se desenrolló, brillando incesante.

-¡Ron, cuando termines ven a desayunar! – volvió a gritar Molly mientras el lanzaba el último gnomo.

-Si mamá – gimió de mala gana, cuando al darse la vuelta, se topó con el pergamino en el piso, por un momento pensó que era basura, pero era tan llamativo, que se acercó a recogerlo - ¿y esto? – lo leyó y le pareció algo medio raro.

-¡Ron! – Gritó entonces Ginny desde la ventana - ¡Mamá dice que guardes las escobas en el cobertizo!

El pelirrojo gruñó y de inmediato se dirigió al cobertizo, echó las escobas y pensaba irse, pero el papel parecía quemarle las manos, por lo que en la soledad de ese lugar, tomó de nuevo el pergamino.

-Parece un hechizo para conseguir el verdadero amor – pensó - ¿será de Ginny? Es raro, Ginny tiene muchos novios, en cambio yo, no tengo mucha suerte – y la curiosidad pudo mas que el – Pues lo que dice es medio cursi – murmuró para si, recordando que no tenía mucho éxito entre las chicas, pese a que jugaba bien al quidditch, su último noviazgo había sido desastroso.

-Veamos – dijo Ron levantando bien el pergamino, sacando su varita mágica y tocando el pergamino, olvidando que no se podía hacer magia fuera del colegio.

"_Conjuro Invocador: _

_  
¡Oh Dios del amor, que derrochas la pasión, encuentra por favor, la compañía ideal, que me pueda ayudar, para el verdadero amor encontrar, soy el mas necesitado, loco y desorientado, guía mi camino, y encuentra mi destino, quiero un ángel de paz, que me pueda orientar, con cual de todas las opciones, me he de quedar!" _

Al terminar sonrió, le había parecido una tontería, hacer eso, probablemente era una broma de sus hermanos, y había caído tontamente, y se alegró que nadie lo hubiese visto… pero de pronto, cuando iba a salir de ahí, se escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y cuando se volvió, casi se desmaya…

En las mantas viejas y sucias que había sobre unas cajas, se hallaba una visión extraordinaria… había una chica, dormida sobre ellas, la cual portaba un hermosísimo vestido largo, en color turquesa, con pedrería en el escote, las mangas y el olan, con unos cabellos largos, y con algunas luces de color, sobre su frente, portaba una delgada tiara, con brillantes y esmeraldas.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué es eso? – se acercó lentamente, y efectivamente, su visión no estaba mal… era una chica, una hermosa chica aparecida de la nada, dormida sobre las cajas. Por un momento no quiso ni tocarla ¡a lo mejor era un hechizo ilusionador, y ya escuchaba los gritos de su madre a desayunar, por lo que cerró el cobertizo, con llave y se la guardó, regresando al comedor.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Harry sonriendo – pensé que te morías de hambre.

-Sí claro… - respondió, pero apenas y podía tragar la comida, nervioso, y terminó muy rápido.

-¿No quieres más? – inquirió Molly

-No…

-¿Estás enfermo? – gruñó Ginny mirándolo con los ojos bien redondos.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Porque solo has comido uno de tres platos que siempre te comes, hermanito.

-Estoy bien… pero me llené, es todo… yo… tengo algo que hacer…

-¿Te ayudo? – preguntó Harry

-¡No!... no… escucha Harry… eh, es rápido, en seguida regreso – y salió a prisa, evitando que vieran donde se iba, tembloroso, abrió el cobertizo, esperando que la aparición, ya no estuviera.

El pelirrojo aguantó la respiración, ella no había desaparecido, permanecía ahí dormida, hermosa, como un ángel ¿o acaso eso era? Ron hizo una mueca, se acercó un poco, e incluso, tocó con un dedo el brazo de esa chica, y sí, era real, tan real como las pecas de su nariz.  
-¡Demonios! – gimió, no sabía que hacer ¡si su madre se enteraba que había una chica desconocida en el cobertizo, aparecida de no se donde, seguro lo mataría porque pensaría lo peor de él!

Dudando en despertarla o no, estuvo un par de minutos contemplándola, cuando de pronto ¡ella abrió los ojos! Y abiertos eran bellísimos, no tuvo habla, ella tampoco, mirando el techo con los ojos bien abiertos, en eso, ladeó la cabeza, y vio por primera vez al pelirrojo, cuyo rostro, estaba muy, muy pálido.

Ella se incorporó, mirando todo el lugar, definitivamente no estaba en el cielo, ni en su habitación, ni en sus dominios, ni el lugar era muy prometedor ¿así era la tierra? Y el chico que estaba de pié, alto, desgarbado y con el rostro descolorido.

-Hola – saludó la chica tratando de sonreír ¿acaso el hechizo si funcionaba? Pero la tierra no era lo esperado.

-¿Quién… quien eres? – preguntó Ron

-Tanya – respondió

-¿De donde vienes?

-De allá arriba… ¿esto es la tierra?

-El cobertizo… de mi casa – dijo muy bajito - ¿como que vienes de arriba? ¿Eres un ángel?

-¡Claro que no! – Sonrió – ellos son otra especie… ¿tú me llamaste?

-Creo… creo que sí – tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ron… Ronald Weasley…

-Este lugar está lleno de polvo, huele a humedad – dijo la chica - ¿tengo que vivir aquí de ahora en adelante?

-¿Vivir aquí? – Chilló Ron - ¿Acaso no puedes regresar?

-No…

-¡Pero no puedes quedarte!

-Me llamaste, estoy aquí, no puedo regresar - respondió Tanya sintiendo temor por primera vez, tal vez la loca idea de visitar la tierra no era tan buena.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Ahora que haré contigo? – gruñó Ron, siempre había tenido una debilidad por las mujeres hermosas, y ahora tenía una en el cobertizo… y no tenía ni idea, de lo que haría, porque cuando Molly se enterara…

-Pues me llamaste, ahora debo quedarme contigo – susurró, ella también tenía miedo ¿y si ese mortal no quería quedarse con ella? ¿Cómo regresaría?

-¡Oye Ron que pa…! – de pronto entró Harry que lo había seguido, y al ver a la chica, que parecía una pequeña princesa, se quedó sin habla ¿Qué hacía una chica en el cobertizo de la madriguera?

-¡Harry!

-Eh… yo… lo siento… lo siento… no sabía que estabas con… una chica… aquí… eh, te dejo solo…

-¡Harry, espera, esto es una locura! – gimió Ron, mientras Tanya miraba a ambos con cierto interés.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Esta chica apareció por medio de un hechizo! – Gimió - ¡solo leí este papel y ella salió!

Harry leyó el pergamino, pero al cabo de un minuto nada pasó, por lo que miró a Ron, como si éste hubiera enloquecido, pero había algo de lógica ya que Ron jamás tendría a una linda chica escondida, con lo prosaico que era.

-Bueno ya lo leí – dijo el chico – y aún no me cae ninguna chica del cielo – trató de no reír, pero ella no parecía tranquila, al contrario, estaba asustada - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tanya… ¿y tu?

-Harry… Harry Potter – y al decirlo, si se extrañó que ella no saltara, era obvio que no tenía idea de quién era.

-¿Harry Potter es amigo de mi protegido?

-¿Tu protegido? – gimió Ron

-Me llamaste para protegerte – dijo la chica – aunque yo también quería conocer a los humanos, ahora debo quedarme contigo o la que necesitará protección seré yo.

-Pe… pero yo no… no necesito… eh… ¿seguro no es una broma cruel Harry?

-Pues tus hermanos no están aquí… ¿Dónde vives?

-Arriba… - señaló el techo, claro que se refería al cielo.

El chico iba a protestar, cuando la peor pesadilla de Ron se volvió realidad… Molly Weasley abrió el cobertizo de par en par, haciendo que la luz del sol entrara a todo lo que da, haciendo que lastimara los ojos de los chicos, no así el de Tanya, quien sonrió al ver la luz y su mente comenzó a funcionar, en realidad, la oscuridad, la confundía un poco.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen metidos aquí? – gruñó Molly, cuando vio a la chica, quien salió a la luz, respirando profundamente y mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Quién es esa señorita? – preguntó Ginny quién había seguido a su madre.

-Es… es…

-¡Responde Ronald! – Exigió Molly - ¿Por qué estaban metidos en el cobertizo con ella?

-Bueno… yo… es que…

-Es una amiga de intercambio – dijo Harry lentamente, preguntándose porque diantre lo estaba haciendo – llegó en la madrugada buscándonos y… se quedó dormida…

-¿Amiga de intercambio? – cascabelearon madre e hija, mirando a Tanya, quien daba vueltas por el patio, mirando al cielo - ¿desde cuando tienen amigos de intercambio?

-El único que ha tenido un amigo así, es Bill, hace mucho – dijo Ginny, mirando de reojo a Ron - ¿de donde es? Como que está muy guapa como para que esté contigo…

-¡Del sur! Si, del sur, muy al sur…

-¿Y cuanto tiempo permanecerá aquí? ¿O acaso irá a Hogwarts?

-¡Yo voy a donde Ron vaya! – dijo Tanya sonriendo – el y yo estamos conectados… - y lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Y en tu país, todos visten así? – Señaló Ginny su ropa

-Sí ¿tiene algo de raro?

Mientras Tanya estaba sentada en el comedor, mirando toda la decoración, Molly y Ginny especulaban a los chicos, y ellos hicieron todo lo posible, porque creyeran que era una amiga de otro país que había ido a visitarlo, aunque Gin no se la creyó mucho, ya que con el peligro que había, el que una chica sola viajara, era demasiado raro. La que tampoco pudo sacarles mucho esa misma mañana fue Hermione, cuando llegó a la madriguera.

-¿Y no traes maletas? – Le preguntaba mientras se acomodaba junto a Ron - ¿Dónde las dejaste?

-En el cobertizo – respondió la chica, concentrándose para aparecer un baúl de ropa en ese lugar, nadie detectó la magia.

-Entonces irás con nosotros a Hogwarts, supongo que ya compraste todos los libros.

-¿Hogwarts, que es eso?

-El mejor colegio de magia y hechicería – dijo Gin a lo lejos - ¿acaso no han escuchado de el, en tu colegio?

-¿Son brujos? – Inquirió bajito a Harry - ¿todos los humanos son brujos?

-Eh… no… hay seres no mágicos – respondió el chico, en verdad estaba creyendo que Ron le decía la verdad, pero el había leído el pergamino y nadie había aparecido.

Después de mucho pensarlo y de haber convencido a Molly de que Tanya era de intercambio, y de que extrañamente, un equipaje apareciera en el cobertizo, le cedió la habitación de Percy, alegando que ellos la dejarían en el expreso igual que a los demás, sin embargo, en la noche, mirando a las estrellas, ella no se explicaba porqué sus amigas no habían bajado por el portal, ahora estaba atrapada en la tierra en una aventura desconocida.

Al día siguiente, todos subían al expreso, y pese a que Tanya había protestado, Ron la había dejado con Luna y Neville, mientras el hacía sus labores de prefecto, pero ella no escapaba de la mirada inquisitoria de Luna.

-Tú no eres humana – dijo la chica quien se apretaba el pelo rubio – he leído sobre tu gente…

-¿Perdón?

-No eres ángel, no eres humano, eres una cosa rara… ¡Solo espero que no quieras hacerle daño a Ron!

-Estás equivocada, yo no voy a hacerle daño a nadie…

-Una vez – se acercó Luna con sus enormes ojos empañados – una como tú bajo del cielo… era tan celestial, pero abajo, se corrompió, se unió a los malos y terminó muerta… eso decía uno de los artículos…

Tanya no respondió, esa chica hablaba con verdad, había escuchado esa historia en su mundo, alguien de su raza había bajado a la tierra y había sido destruida, pero ignoraba las razones, por ello, siempre les decían que la tierra era peligrosa, pues muchas tentaciones rondaban… y hablando de tentaciones, en el fondo del tren, en un compartimiento vacío, Harry había dado con Trévor, el sapo de Neville, quien lo había perdido y le ayudaba a buscarlo.

-¡Te tengo! – Sonrió, cuando de pronto, de su bolsillo se deslizó el hechizo, no recordaba que lo había metido entre sus cosas por error - ¡oh!

-croac – protestó trévor cuando Harry lo echó a la bolsa de su túnica.

-Sí es verdad que algo sucedió y esa chica – murmuró Harry para sí, desdoblando el pergamino, sujetó fuerte la varita y la pegó – pero nada pasó – pensaba – bueno… lo hago solo una vez mas…

El sapo se revolvió en el bolsillo y el chico golpeó la varita contra el pergamino, satisfaciendo su curiosidad.

-"¡Oh Dios del amor, que derrochas la pasión, encuentra por favor, la compañía ideal, que me pueda ayudar, para el verdadero amor encontrar, soy el mas necesitado, loco y despistado, guía mi camino, y encuentra mi destino, quiero un ángel de paz, que me pueda orientar, con cual de todas las opciones, me he de quedar!" – Recitó en voz alta, mirando a todas partes, pero tras unos treinta segundos nada pasaba, entonces sonrió así mismo - ¡estúpido Harry! – y soltó una risotada, negando con la cabeza ¿acaso las chicas caían del cielo? Además él no tenía necesidad, muchas andaban tras él.

Pero arriba, a media clase, Mariana abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, comenzó a sentir una terrible sensación de desaparecer, como si algo la jalara hacia la tierra y no podía ni gritar, ni usar magia, miró asustada a sus amigas, quienes ya comentaban la desaparición de Tanya, y así, delante de todos, desapareció y el caos se desató, en medio del cielo.

Harry abría las puertas del compartimiento, cuando a sus espaldas, escuchó un ruido seco, lentamente se volvió, y sobre el sillón, una chica, de bellos ojos, asustada, miraba a todas partes, el dejó caer el pergamino al verle, el cual se deslizó bajo los sillones.

La chica, tenía un vestuario color oro, con mangas abiertas y se le veían un tatuaje que cruzaba sus brazos, el cabello recogido con tiaras brillantes, un bijou en medio de los ojos, y algunos brillantes en las esquinas de sus cejas, era igual de bella que Tanya.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡Tú me llamaste!

-Yo… yo… ¡Oh!

-¿Estoy en la tierra?

-S… sí…

-¡Fantástico! – Brincó y miró a todas partes - ¡Pero no están las demás, tal vez el conjuro no funciona como creíamos!

-¿Cuál conjuro? ¿Eres amiga de Tanya?

-¡Tanya! ¿Está aquí? ¿Dónde, donde?

-¡Oye! No puedes salir así – le detuvo – menos con esa ropa… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mariana ¿y tú? – le miró y viendo su uniforme, simplemente hizo un movimiento de manos, y su ropa cambió a un uniforme de Hogwarts, pero el chico quedó mudo, cuando ella copió el de él, o sea, túnica masculina y se veía graciosa. Aunque el bijou y los otros brillantes permanecían en su frente.

-Harry Potter… oye… Mariana… esa túnica es de hombre… cámbiala por una de chica…

-Ya decía yo que es muy holgada y de mal gusto – dijo y al ver pasar a dos chicas con el uniforme, lo copió.

-Esto es una locura – suspiró el chico - ¿Cómo es que vienes del cielo por medio de un hechizo?

-El cielo es aburrido, dicen que aquí abajo está la diversión…

-Pero ¿Quiénes son, que buscan?

-Quiero una aventura total, si eres bueno conmigo, quizás pueda concederte un deseo…

-¿Acaso eres un hada madrina o qué?

-¿Qué tal una "casi" Diosa? Solo tengo que aprobar el último examen… - se alzó de hombros y salió al pasillo - ¿en donde está Tanya?

Harry salió tras ella ¿había dicho "casi diosa", olvidando el pergamino, Mariana instintivamente dio con Tanya y al verse, gritaron, se abrazaron y sin pudor, sin cuidar sus palabras comenzaron con su verborrea ante la mirada atónita de Luna y de Neville, así que cuando Ron llegó de supervisar con Hermy, y vio a Mariana, no tuvo necesidad de preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado.

-¡ay, pero se duplican! – chilló Hermione al entrar al compartimiento, y Mariana le lanzó una mirada fugaz.

-No me caes bien, me chocas – gruñó Mariana y Tanya saltó de gusto

-¡Vaya, el primer sentimiento terrenal! Nunca antes nadie te había caído mal…

-¿Y tu qué? – preguntó Hermione con aspereza

-Yo estoy con Harry…

-¿No me digas?

-Sí, ambos tenemos un pacto secreto que no te importa, así que no lo molestes con preguntas tontas… a partir de ahora soy como su sombra y no lo dejaré solo.

-¿En serio? Y dime Harry ¿Cómo le piensas explicar esto a tu futura novia, eh?

Harry quedó sin habla, se había olvidado completamente, que tenía una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Alison había quedado en responder a su petición de noviazgo al regreso al colegio… ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera deshacerse de Mariana? Si era verdad que era de otro mundo ¿Cómo deshacerse de ella y regresarla a su mundo?

-Aquí está pasando algo raro – volvió Hermy a insistir -¿Por qué de pronto Ron aparece con una bella chica cuando todos sabemos lo patético que resultan sus romances?

Esto no le hizo gracia a Ron, que miró inquisitoriamente a su dizque mejor amiga.

-Y ahora Harry aparece con otra que parece sacada de un cuento de hadas… o de horror…

-¿Cuál es tu problema muchacha? – Se acercó Mariana, cuyo temperamento, comenzaba a cambiar en la tierra – el hecho de que seas una sabelotodo, no te da derecho a juzgarnos mal

-¿Acaso eres real?

-¿Y acaso eres una melenuda irreal? – le jaló un poco de cabello alborotándoselo más.

-¡Ay, oye, no!

-Tranquila Granger – se adelantó Luna – son gente del cielo, son peligrosas…

-¡Luna, no empieces con tus ideas! Y bien ¿no piensan decirme algo?

-Es que – Harry y Ron se miraron – no hay nada que explicar Hermy.

La chica se puso roja de ira, pero optó por salir del compartimiento, era mejor o estaría a punto de patear a ambos.

Pero ahí no terminaba todo, en el compartimiento vacío, estaba a punto de ser ocupado por unos niños de primero, cuando Draco sacó a todos, acompañados por sus gorilas, tomando asiento y sacando algunas golosinas.

-Cada día mas, hay mas peste – gruñó el chico – sangre sucias, traidores a la sangre… algún día yo acabaré con todo eso. Tengo sed ¡vayan por un poco de jugo!

-Sí Draco – dijeron un poco presurosos y salieron corriendo, dejándolo solo, el chico jugueteaba con su varita mágica, cuando de pronto, ésta se le resbaló y fue a dar bajo el asiento. De mala gana, se agachó y al jalarla, sacó también el pergamino.

-¿Y esto? – Gruñó al ver el papel y al leerlo, una mueca de burla apareció en sus labios - ¡seguramente un hechizo de alguna perdedora! – y sin querer, mientras leía, golpeaba el papel con la varita.

Arriba, en la escuela, todo era un caos por primera vez, los alumnos mas importantes, estaban reunidos en un salón estrictamente protegido por tronos, y dos de los 100 mejores ya habían desaparecido, y sus mejores amigas, fingían demencia, preguntándose como se sentían en ese momento en la tierra.

-¡Esto fue obra de un terrible hechizo! – decían dos de los adustos profesores, cuyas vestiduras eran de un blanco y un negro reluciente.

-Pero los humanos no son capaces de realizar tales invocaciones ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado?

-¡No lo sé, pero cuando los dioses mayores se enteren, me temo que habrá un terrible problema!

El grupito causante de eso, se arrinconaba, para que sus pensamientos no la traicionaran y los profesores se enteraran que ellas mismas habían enviado un hechizo convocador, debido a la siempre rotunda negativa de bajar a la tierra… ahora, al parecer todo estaba saliendo más mal de lo que creían.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Lo único que podemos hacer es… ¡la próxima que baje, destruya el hechizo y busque la manera de regresar!

-¿Todas de acuerdo?

-¡Niñas, niñas!

-¿Qué pasa Elektra?

-¿En donde está Alkyon? ¡Hace un segundo estaba tras nosotras!

-¡Oh no! ¡Espero que haya escuchado el plan!

Draco bebía ya su jugo de calabaza y había enviado a sus gorilas por mas golosinas, mientras agitaba el pergamino, cuando de pronto, de la nada, frente a su cara, apareció el rostro, el cuerpo y todo de Alkyon, cayéndole encima.

-¡AAAAYYY! – gritó la chica, mientras chocaba.

-¿Quién eres de donde saliste? – hablaba Draco con dificultad, quitándosela de encima.

-¡Me llamaste! – Gruñó Alkyon, mientras se levantaba y se alisaba el vestido y el cabello - ¡realizaste el hechizo! ¿En donde está el pergamino?

-¿Qué?

-¡El pergamino donde está escrito el hechizo, debo destruirlo! – al menos ella sí había alcanzado a escuchar el plan.

-¡Yo que se, no lo tengo! – dijo exasperado y aún sin creer - ¿Cómo hiciste magia? ¡Lo tenemos prohibido fuera del colegio!

-No me digas, será en tú colegio, no en el mío ¡Vamos niño, el pergamino! – buscó a su alrededor, pero al no verle, sopló la punta de su dedo, saliendo una lucecita pequeña brillante - ¡_Busca el hechizo de invocación!_-¿Qué clase de magia usas?

-necesito ese pergamino…

Draco recogió su varita y la agitó - _¡Accio Pergamino!_ – pero nada pasó, y es que el pergamino con el hechizo no obedecía hechizos para atraerlos, tampoco el de Alkyon había resultado, pues el pergamino al dejarlo caer, se había deslizado bajo la puerta del compartimiento y por el vientecillo, se había arrastrado a lo largo del pasillo.

-¡No puedo creerlo, lo perdiste, lo perdiste! ¡No sabía que los humanos fueran tan inútiles!

-¡Oye no me insultes! ¡Regresa por donde viniste!

-No puedo y como tú me llamaste, tengo que quedarme cerca de ti, hasta que encuentre ese pergamino, lo destruya y busque la manera de regresar a casa.

-¿Quedarte cerca de mi? ¡Oye, estás muy guapa, pero no eres mi tipo, además yo tengo una novia y…!

-Gracias, tu también eres un bello espécimen humano pero… no me interesa relacionarme mas que con un dios, un semidiós o mínimo un ángel… pero tú no llegas ni a Nefilim...

-¿De que hablas?

-¡Vamos a buscar el pergamino! – lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló afuera

-¡Imposible, mira como estás vestida! ¿Acaso eres una chica de sangre muggle?

-No sé de que hablas niño… mi sangre es noble y es pura, pero si quieres que iguale mi ropa con la tuya – hizo una floritura con la mano, y enseguida su ropa se transformó en la misma que traía Malfoy, una túnica verde muy masculina, que en ella, se veía bien - ¡Vamos!


	2. El Pergamino Escurridizo

Capítulo 2:

El Pergamino Escurridizo 

Malfoy era arrastrado por los pasillos, ya que ni con un hechizo ni con otro, éste acudía a sus manos, y aparte, las chicas veían a una hermosa chica, con un extraño peinado adornado con pedrería brillante y tres bijou arriba de cada ceja y sobre todo, con una túnica holgada masculina, que la hacía ver, muy femenina.

El pergamino se había deslizado por otra puerta y no es que tuviera vida propia, lo que sucedía era el aire que se colaba lo arrastraba fácilmente y como era mas delgado de lo común, no tenía problema para deslizarse.

El rubio estaba a punto de zarandear a Alkyon, bonita o no, sangre limpia o no ¿Qué se creía para llevarlo a rastras de ese modo, delante de todos los alumnos que iban en el expreso? Buscando el hechizo, al pasar junto al compartimiento de Harry y sus amigos, sintieron las chicas del cielo, como uno de sus bijou latía presuroso, era por la cercanía de otra chica, así que Alky se detuvo y ellas salieron.

-¡Alkyon!

-¡Mariana, Tanya! – Corrió a abrazarlas - ¡Que gusto, no saben lo que pasó, es un desastre, nuestro plan es mas peligroso de lo que pensamos!

-¿En serio?

-¡Primero obvio que no estamos autorizadas para fungir como diosas y cumplir deseos, así que el hechizo que hicimos, solo funciona para que bajemos pero no cumplir nada!

-¿En seriooooo?

-Y yo que ya estaba emocionada - gruñó Tanya - este pecosín necesita mucha ayuda... con la madre y la hermana que tiene, pobrecito...

-¿Y segundo?

-Aunque no cumplamos deseos, tenemos que permanecer siempre al lado de nuestros invocadores, como si fuese un lazo invisible que nos ata a ellos, mucho tiempo lejos, podría ser desastroso para ambos, al menos hasta no regresar a nuestro mundo.

-¿Y el tercero?

-Debemos recuperar el pergamino, destruirlo y buscar el camino de regreso a casa lo antes posible…

-¡Oh! ¿Y el pergamino?

-¡Lo perdió el rubio! – señaló a Draco y éste se indignó

-Basta de juegos, me regreso a mi lugar – espetó, pasando entre Harry y Ron que ya salían tras ellas y quedaron mudos al ver a Alkyon.

-¡Diantre! – gimió, ya que cuando Draco se alejaba, ella sentía una impetuosa necesidad de seguirlo, es mas, fue tan rápido, que cuando se percató, ya estaba pegado a el.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Te he dicho que no puedo estar lejos de ti! – gimió, justo cuando Pansy lo alcanzaba y puso un rostro cetrino.

-¡Vaya Draco! Y yo que pensé que buscabas reconciliarte conmigo, veo que no pierdes tiempo con las… nuevas.

-Pansy…

-¿Esta fea quién es? – preguntó Alky comiendo de arriba abajo a Parkinson

-¡Oye!

-Já - soltó una risotada Alky - actué como terrenal, que espanto...

-¿Sabes? Estorbas - gruñó Pansy a Alky

-Que pésimos gustos niño, tienes suerte que yo esté aquí ¡Pero es tu deber encontrar el pergamino conmigo! – lo jaloneo del brazo y Draco no creía que esa chica le maltratara.

-Draco necesito que hablemos sin estorbos – masculló Pansy, decidida a hablar con su ex novio.

-Lo siento chica que el está conmigo y es un asunto muy importante.

-¡No te metas conmigo! – Pansy alzó su varita y le apunto a la cara

-¿crees que me asusta que me señales con ese pedazo de madera?

-OOOOOOOH – hubo una exclamación

-¿Qué has dicho desgraciada? ¿Pedazo de madera? ¿De que estúpido planeta vienes? ¡Voy a hacerte trizas muñeca rota!

-¿En serio? – sonrió Alky sosteniendo aún mas fuerte el brazo del rubio ¿a poco creía que se iba a dejar? Con peores criaturas celestiales se había enfrentado en desafíos en su colegio.

-¡_Mocomurciélagos_! – envió Pansy el hechizo.

-¡_Muro_! – alzó Alky una mano, y de pronto, una pared gelatinosa se levantó de la nada y el hechizo rebotó golpeando a un curioso que pasaba.

-¡No hagas eso! – gimió Draco molesto, por muy linda que ella fuera, no permitiría que le hiciera daño a Pansy.

-¡_Duerme_! – Le tocó con un dedo, la frente y Draco cabeceó demasiado pronto y de pie, ella lo condujo hacia el compartimiento - ¡Que mente tan débil! – Se quejó - ¡Pero bueno, solo dormido puedo hablar con las chicas, sin que tus pensamientos me mantengan contigo siempre!

Y salió del compartimiento, no sin antes - ¡_atráncate_! – y tocó las puertas, así nadie le podría abrir, por mas alohomora que enviaran, ellas por lo regular, casi no usaban los hechizos de los terrenales.

Tanya y Mariana esperaban, con un Harry y un Ron, curiosos, primero era una, ahora dos, ahora tres chicas ¿y después que? Mientras tanto, el pergamino, se había escurrido bajo un compartimiento de Ravenclaw y un chico llamado Hayden lo había tomado por curiosidad, al leerlo, supuso lo mismo que Draco, que era de alguna chica y lo guardó cuando su prima Cho, entró para hablar con el, aunque pensó que ese pergamino, quizá era de ella.

-¡Oh, Dioses! Mal hechizo escogimos, tan sencillo y tan complicado.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto hablan? – se acercó Ron exasperado – porque si mal no recuerdo, nosotros estamos involucrados y… habían dicho que no podían despegarse de nosotros ¿Por qué tu si? – preguntó a Alky.

-Porque el niño ese, Draco tiene una mente débil…

-¿Una mente débil?

-Te lo demostraré – se acercó Mariana a Harry, le quitó los lentes y por un momento ella se quedó prendada de esas hermosas esmeraldas, pero reaccionó del embobamiento temporal y le puso un dedo en la frente - ¡_Duerme_!

-¡Oh! ¿Qué haces? – gimió el chico, había sentido una descarga eléctrica cruzar su cerebro.

-Esto durmió a Draco de inmediato – chilló Alky – y a ti solo te hizo cosquillas, tu mente es más poderosa… solo dormidos podríamos alejarnos lo suficiente, pero despiertos, indudablemente, estaremos juntos.

-Tal vez Dumbledore conozca la solución – dijo Harry – en cuanto lleguemos al colegio, no nos quedará otro remedio.

-Si Harry, de otra manera ¿Cómo justificar que ellas estén junto a nosotros?

-Casi llegamos – advirtió Harry

-Alkyon, regresa con tu humano, porque lo debes despertar, si no entra al colegio, tendrá problemas.

-Bueno – sonrió Ron – si no lo despiertas, no hay problema…

-¡Ronald! – le dio Tanya un zape en la mano – Si tienes malos pensamientos tú, los tendré yo… así que compórtate mientras estemos conectados.

Lo que pasó después es que apenas y pusieron un pié en el colegio, los chicos se fueron directo a las oficinas de Dumbledore, empezando por Harry y terminando con Draco, el estar los archienemigos ahí, hacía el ambiente poco acogedor, afortunadamente, había una bandeja de sándwiches, que devoraron, en espera de Dumbledore, las chicas miraban todo con curiosidad, hasta que el director llegó.

Media hora mas tarde después de explicaciones por parte de ellos, muy extensa y por parte de ellas, poco explícita, el director solo los miraba pacientemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza, recordando el caso sucedido hacía muchos años atrás, por unos minutos de largo silencio, hasta que decidió hablar.

-Es obvio, que si se tratara de un asunto terrenal, usaría toda mi influencia para solucionar esto… pero ellas vienen de un poder mas allá de la magia, en un mundo al que no podemos acceder ni mucho menos enviar mensajes… al salir de ahí, se cierra la puerta y solo se abrirá hasta que las vengan a buscar…

-¡Yaya!

-Por lo que no queda otro remedio, en tanto averiguo que puedo hacer, ellas tendrán que quedarse con ustedes…

-Pero señor, ellas están pegadas a nosotros todo el tiempo, digo, necesitamos privacidad, ambos…

-Le diré al profesor Snape, elabore una poción para tenerlos separados en la medida de sus posibilidades, estudiaré este caso… señoritas, mientras estén aquí, eviten usar su magia, es distinta a la nuestra y no sabemos en que medida pueda dañar a nuestros alumnos, ya me contaron de un pequeño incidente en el expreso.

Las chicas asintieron, aunque sin duda seguían preocupadas, tenían que dar con el pergamino ¿en donde podría estar? Rogaban a los seres celestiales, que éste hubiera sufrido un accidente y estuviera roto, quemado, pisoteado o lo que fuera… pero la realidad era que seguía bien, dentro de la mochila de Hayden.

Hayden compartía habitación con Jonathan Lupín e Ikis Nakamuro, así que después de la cena, se dedicó a sacar todo de su baúl y de la mochila, en eso andaba, cuando el pergamino se resbaló y fue a dar cerca de la cama de Jon Lupín, justo cuando estos entraban.

-¡Que hay Hayden! – se saludaron - ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?

-De primera, nunca la he pasado mejor ¿y ustedes?

-Yo estuve en Japón – dijo Ikis – visitando a mis abuelos, unos días terroríficos, nos tocó un terremoto ¿y tu Jon?

-Lo de siempre, cuidado a mi padre en las noches de luna llena, pero por lo menos estuve visitando a los Weasley seguido…

-Bueno, entonces creo que es mejor que durmamos…

-Oye Hayden, recuerda lo que te pedí el fin de curso pasado – recalco Jon – sabes que me encanta Cho… ¡Prometiste ayudarme con ella!

-¿Por qué simplemente no hablas con ella Jon?

-Es que… es tan bonita… tan popular…

-Te soy sincero Jon – advirtió Hayden – Cho es muy especial, siempre ha andado de chicos igual de populares… y francamente no creo que tu seas su tipo.

-Lo sé…

Los chicos se acostaron a dormir, cerca de la media noche, Jon daba vueltas en su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, pensando en el bello rostro de Cho y sabía que no debía engañarse tanto, ella jamás le haría caso. En eso estaba, cuando de pronto se dio una vuelta y cayó pesadamente al suelo, haciendo un ruido seco.

-¡Maldita sea! – Se quejó, pero al intentar ponerse de pie, vislumbró una esquina del pergamino, con sus letras brillantes - ¿Qué es eso? – Lo jaló y regresó a la cama – Parece un conjuro.

Jon trató de leerlo, pero era casi de madrugada y no había luna llena, además la luz de la chimenea se estaba extinguiendo, por lo que casi estaba a oscuras, así que como era mucha la curiosidad y la flojera para bajar a la sala, alcanzó su varita mágica.

-¡Lumus! – Dijo bajito y la varita comenzó a chispar, iluminando el pergamino… sin querer, Lupín pegó la varita al pergamino, mientras lo leía, haciendo que el chico ahogara una carcajada - ¡Pero que ridiculez! ¿Hechizo convocador? ¿Convocador de qué? Es un hechizo típico de chicas, me pregunto que hará aquí y…

-¡**Crac**! Se escuchó un ruido seco y Jon juntó las cejas, justo en el momento en que se iba a incorporar para ver que había pasado…

-¡Oh! ¡AAAAAAAH! – alcanzó a gemir al ver como el rostro de una chica se le venía encima de el, con una espesa cabellera negra y larga y unos brillantes ojos grises.

-¡Ay! – Gritó la chica aplastando a Jon con su cuerpo, haciendo que el chico soltara el pergamino, el cual, salió volando por el aire que se colaba por la ventana abierta, así que salió por la ventana, dando volteretas, hasta quedar atorado en el alfezeír de una ventana.

-¿DE DONDE SALISTE? – gritó Jon, despertando a los chicos

-¿Qué pasa Jon? – se despertaron los chicos pesadamente.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Ay, ay, ay! – Saltó Elektra de la cama, la chica andaba un precioso batón color crema, como bordado en oro, y brillante, en su frente una tiara con piedras pequeñas colgando - ¿Dónde está el pergamino?

-El… el… ¡Al diablo con el pergamino! ¿Quién eres, que haces aquí, como entraste?

-¡Me llamaste al leer el pergamino! – gritó Electra

-¡UNA CHICA, UNA CHICA! - gritó Hayden

-¡Ah, una chica en el cuarto, no te conocíamos esas mañas Lupin! – dijo Iris

-¿Pero quién es ella? – gimió Hayden, pese a que no había luz de luna, el vestido que andaba, era luminoso.

-¡No lo sé, apareció de pronto!

-¡El pergamino, quiero el pergamino! – Brincó Elektra, buscando por todas partes - ¡Prendan las luces!

-No hay leña para la chimenea – dijo Ikis aún desconcertado, mirándola embobado de arriba abajo.

-¡Vaya, llego a un jardín de Masculinidad y los terrenales no tienen nada decente en sus aposentos! Son terribles, definitivamente, madre tenía razón cuando dijo que no debía bajar nunca a la tierra…

Entonces Elektra tomó uno de sus cabellos y lo arrojó a la incipiente llama de la chimenea y de pronto, el fuego se avivó con intensidad, iluminando la habitación, Elektra comenzó a buscar el pergamino, pero era obvio que este ya no estaba ahí.

-¡Oh, Diosa de la Suerte, permíteme encontrar el pergamino! – juntó Elektra las manos en señal de oración, haciendo que se iluminara su rostro, pero a lo lejos, muy lejos, se escuchó una vocecita débil, pero clara que solo ella escuchó…

_-"¡No lo creo!" _

-¡Vaya! – Gimió la chica – gracias diosa de la suerte, se te agradece tu ayuda.

-¿Me pueden decir que pasa? – de pronto Flitwick se asomó - ¿Por qué no están dormidos, porque tanto alboroto?

-P-profesor yo… - se adelantó Lupin, pero en eso, Elektra lo tomó por el cuello de su pijama.

-¡Que tontito eres mundano, has perdido el pergamino, lo necesito, no te quedes ahí paradote, haz algo, búscalo! – gritó - ¡No te creas que porque me invocaste, haré todo lo que tu quieras, aún no tengo mi licencia de Diosa, así que puedo hacerte infeliz aunque me cueste un castigo por parte de mi ser supremo celestial!

-¿Y esta señorita? ¡¡Tienen una chica en su habitación! Impúdicos, descastados, profanos – Chilló Flitwick muy exaltado, pero al fijarse muy bien en Elektra detuvo su diatriba - ¿Se puede saber quien es? ¡No es de nuestra casa, no es nueva y no es… alumna!

-¡Le juro profesor que no se de donde vino, solo apareció! – gimoteó Jon, mientras que Elektra continuaba zarandeándolo.

-¡El pergamino, necesito el pergamino!

-¿Cómo que solo apareció? – objetó Flitwick

-¡Solo leí un hechizo que encontré en el suelo y ella… ella apareció! – Dijo Lupin exasperado - ¡Se lo juro!

-¡Vamos, vamos a hablar con Dumbledore en este momento! – exigió el profesor y se llevó a Lupin y a Elektra que siguió quejándose hasta llegar a la dirección.

Mientras tanto, curiosamente, en la sala de Griffyndor, Harry dormitaba en un sillón, Ron en otro, mientras que Tanya y Mariana les contemplaban con las caras largas, no era nada celestial, ver roncando a un par de chicos, con la boca abierta…

-¿Qué hacemos Mariana?

-No tengo idea… Estoy preocupada, necesitamos comunicarnos con las chicas y buscar el modo de… regresar, pensé que esta sería una buena aventura, pero eso demuestra que jamás seremos como padre o madre…

-¿Tu lo crees?

-¡No creo que madre alguna vez haya deseado bajar a la tierra! Cuando sepa que no estamos en el centro celestial de Enseñanza…

-Imagino que los serafines, querubines y nefilim, se estarán burlando de nuestro gremio ¿Qué clase de diosas seremos? Unas nefastas, estamos aquí viendo a un par de humanos dormir con la boca abierta ¡y no es nada lindo!

-Pues como que mis ojitos se cierran – se frotó los ojos, Tanya – Creo que empiezo a sentir eso que llaman sueño…

-Me pasa lo mismo ¿Dónde descansaremos? Estos sillones son muy incómodos.

-No creo que pase algo si nos separamos de ellos unos momentos – dijo Tanya – vamos a la recámara que según nos dio el director.

-Está bien – ambas se pusieron de pie y al tratar de subir al dormitorio de chicas, no pudieron, había como una especie de barrera que les impedía subir.

-¿Y ahora? – gimió Tanya cuyos ojos, estaban rojos, cargados de sueño.

-Vamos – le jaló Mariana y fueron al lado de dormitorio de varones, en donde pudieron subir perfectamente y se metieron al cuarto, en donde Dean, Neville y Seamus estaban dormidos.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Es lógico, ellos nos convocaron, debemos estar lo mas cerca posible, si algo o alguien intenta separarnos, podría suceder algo nefasto… creo que si es posible estar lejos de ellos un rato, siempre y cuando, no sea porque un tercero así lo decida…

-¡Ah, te entiendo! Entonces podrán y podremos tener privacidad, siempre y cuando no sea por órdenes de otra persona

-Si, ya lo veremos mañana – dijo Mariana y se arrojó a la cama de Harry, Hedwig entró por la ventana y al ver que no era su amo, ululó de disgusto, Mariana abrió un ojo y miró el color ámbar de esos enormes ojos – Si Hedwig, para mi tampoco no ha sido agradable, déjame dormir.

Las chicas se quedaron bien dormidas en las camas de Ron y Harry, era la primera vez que dormían de esa manera, aunque la cama no era nada agradable, el olor masculino era mas fuerte y Harry no era muy ordenado, pues había pergaminos, ropa y libros regados.

Muy temprano, Mariana abrió los ojos, apenas y eran las seis de la mañana, sintió que algo se enterraba en su espalda y era un tintero. La chica negó con la cabeza y se asomó a la ventana, curiosamente un rayo de luz de sol entró, iluminándola, Tanya le empujó, bañándose en esa misma luz.

-Es temprano – observó Tanya, Neville aún roncaba y estaba en una posición graciosa.

-Creo que nuestro deber, es ayudarles en lo que encontramos la manera de que esto se rompa – y Mariana comenzó a asear la cama del chico, abriendo su baúl, y casi le da un ataque, estaba asqueroso, todo revuelto, así que comenzó a acomodar todo. En una de esas, tomó un álbum de fotos, en la primera, aparecían los padres de Harry.

-Hola Lili – dijo Mariana sonriendo – este hijo tuyo es un desastre.

-Pues este Ronald no se queda atrás – advirtió – parece que los hombres de este lugar no pueden tener limpio.

-¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN? – gritó de pronto Harry con Ron, justo cuando Mariana alzaba unos calzoncillos de rayitas azules, ella ya tenía bien limpio el baúl, con todo arreglado perfectamente, y el uniforme escolar, estaba sobre una cama perfectamente echa, bien acomodado.

Y gracias al grito de Harry, los otros compañeros se levantaron de inmediato, enrojeciendo al ver a las chicas frente a ellos, doblando la ropa como si nada.

-Preparamos sus cosas – dijo Tanya un poco molesta por la actitud – Ingratos…

-¡No es necesario! Yo puedo encontrar mis cosas – chilló el chico

-¿En este mugrero? Me extraña que no se hayan perdido en sus baúles.

-Deberían estar en la habitación que Dumbledore preparó para ustedes…

-Quisimos ir, pero no se pudo… subimos aquí y descansamos en su cama

-Pero… pero… ¡Esto no puede ser, no pueden quedarse aquí!

-Escúchennos, creemos que si podemos permanecer separados, siempre y cuando no es a la fuerza, ni hay alguien que nos quiera separar, pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo, debe ser natural y…

-¡Y es tarde! – Gimió Harry, tomando su uniforme – luego hablamos, me iré a bañar – gruñó y se marchó.

-¡Hey, a donde vas! – gritó Mariana

-¡No me sigas! – gruñó Harry

-¡Pero que ogro! – dijo Tanya mirando a Ron – es en serio, si podemos permanecer separados, pero por algo natural, que no estorbemos, siempre y cuando no sea a la fuerza, ni por un tercero…

-Puede ser – se alzó de hombros Ron – Hum… Tanya… baja al vestíbulo y me esperas, yo iré a ducharme ¿esta bien así?

-Si – y le miró de una forma extraña – no hay nada negativo en tus palabras, creo que todo irá bien ¿verdad Mariana? ¿Mariana? ¡Mariana!

-De… desapareció – gimió Neville espantado

-¿A dónde iría? – preguntó Ron pálido -¡Se supone que aquí no pueden aparecerse y desaparecerse!

-Mejor ni preguntes, te espero en la sala – y Tanya salió de la habitación, topándose con algunos ojos que le miraron con la boca abierta, en primero porque no la conocían y en segundo… ¿Qué hacía en el lado de los chicos?

Harry pensaba que estaba a salvo en la tina de baño en el cuarto de prefectos y capitanes de quiddicht, entre las burbujas, cerrando los ojos y no queriendo pensar en nada, pero…

-¿Te paso la toalla? – se escuchó una voz femenina celestial

-¿QUE? – gimió y al abrir los ojos, Mariana estaba de pie, frente a el, y le miraba como si nada, sosteniendo la toalla - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mientras no me pidas que me quede en un sitio, sin tener intensiones negativas, indudablemente me jalarás contigo… te lo dije hace rato.

-¡Maldición! – se puso de pié sin pensar y la chica no desvió la mirada

-¿Quieres esto? – le alzó la toalla con un aire inocente y sonriendo.

-¡Ay, oye no me mires! – gritó Harry y jaló la toalla para cubrirse de la cintura pa bajo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es malo que te vea sin ropa?

-¡Claro que si!

-¿Por qué? ¡Aunque no me lo creas y yo venga de otro lugar, se lo que tienen los humanos hombre y mujeres, yo también tengo y te lo puedo mos…!

-¡NO! – gritó Harry al ver que ella quitaba un botón de su blusa, y el enrojecía hasta los huesos – no es necesario que me enseñes nada, mira, sal de aquí  
Le tomó del brazo y la condujo fuera del cuarto de baño… el único problema es que al dejarla en el pasillo de los baños, éste no estaba vacío.

-¡Harry! – gimió de pronto una voz conocida… y luego se le sumó otra.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Eran Alison, la futura novia potencial de Harry y Hermione, que charlaban en el pasillo. Ambas le miraron con sorpresa… Harry solo con una toalla en la cintura, con algo de jabón, sacando a una linda chica de las duchas, digo, cualquiera pensaría mal.

-Hola – alcanzó a decir el chico – yo este… lo siento… luego, luego les explico…

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? – se apersonó Alison a Mariana

-Soy Mariana, y ten por seguro que no soy un diablo… aún…

-¿Y que hacías en el cuarto de baño con el? – señaló con descaro al avergonzado chico

-El me trajo – respondió con naturalidad – resulta que no podemos estar separados, el ya lo sabe, tengo que estar siempre a su lado, al menos mientras se resuelve esta situación…

-¿Qué situación? – quiso saber Alis, furiosa que el chico al que daría el sí, estuviera con otra chica en condiciones inaceptables.

-El me llamó, yo estoy con el, no nos podemos separar tanto, con decirte que anoche tuve que dormir en su cama…

-¿Qué? – Gritó Alis, a punto de sacarle los ojos a Harry - ¡Nunca creí que fueras un… un… casanova de quinta!

-¡Alison, no es lo que crees! – Chilló Harry - ¡Es un malentendido!  
Pero Alison salió furiosa de ahí, no sin antes echarle unos ojos violentos a Mariana, quien permanecía apacible, no entendía porqué esa muchacha se comportaba así (y es que con el tiempo ellas experimentarían ciertos sentimientos)

-¡Muy bien señorita revoltosa! – Chilló Hermy – tú y yo nos vamos de inmediato de aquí y Harry, me tendrás que explicar qué significa esto ya que me imagino que la otra pasa lo mismo con Ron.

Hermione trató de jalar a Mariana, pero ella parecía pegada al piso, lo intentó varias veces y al principio pensó que estaba jugando, pero no, era cierto.

-¡Vamos, camina!

-No puedo…

-Mariana vete al comedor que tengo que cambiarme – dijo Harry secamente, pero ella seguía sin moverse.

-Te lo expliqué hace rato – negó la chica con la cabeza, reconociendo que Harry era muy testarudo.

-Ok – suspiró profundo – Mariana yo necesito…

-Si no lo haces con el corazón y no con deseos de no verme mas, no funcionará, me quedaré aquí hasta que te cambies y salgas…

-Bueno… escucha… deseo por favor y de todo corazón, que acudas al comedor, desayunes algo rico… y me esperes para que juntos hablemos con el director, además… deseo que veas a tus amigas ahí…

-Mmmm – pudo mover los pies y sonrió - ¡Bien!

-Ahora vamos, entonces – gruñó Hermy

-¡Te veo ahí! – sonrió Mariana y salió tras Hermione. Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos pesadamente, cuando de pronto, escuchó unos cuchicheos, por lo que cuando se percató, algunas chicas le miraban con curiosidad, ya que permanecía en toalla, muy enrojecido, se metió de nuevo al baño a apresurarse, en primera, debía hablar con Dumbledore y en segunda, tenía clase de pociones.

Cuando Mariana llegó al comedor, se topó primero con el malencarado rostro de Draco Malfoy, que curiosamente, permanecía unido a Alkyon, la punta del uniforme de la chica, estaba atorado con el cabello de ella, como si estuviese pegados y ni siquiera Dumbledore los podía desunir y los miraba, analizando la situación…

Y segunda, Elektra le saludaba poco alegre, sentada junto a Lupín que la contemplaba sin miramientos, y Tanya a su lado, probando las cosas de la mesa.

-¡Elektra!

-Hola Mariana ¿Qué dice tu día entre los terrenales? El mío fue espantoso, o sea… dormir en el santuario varonil, en ese jardín de masculinidad, con ciertos olores desagradables ¿Qué pasa? Pero Tanya dice que ustedes también durmieron entre chicos ¿se imaginan que diría madre o padre cuando se enteren que compartimos una habitación con la especie masculina?

-¡Ay Elektra, tanto rollo para decir que nos van a castigar cuando sepan que hemos dormido con mundanos!

-¿Quién te llamó? – preguntó Mariana, mientras veían como Draco hacía tremendo berrinche y Alkyon estaba a punto de enterrarle las uñas en el corazón ¡Ella no merecía que una cosa como esa, la invocara y ahora tuvieran que estar pegados!

-Ese – señaló a Jonathan Lupín, que le seguía con los ojos, pues ya a esa hora, le veía muy bien y se percataba que Elektra era una chica muy linda y esos bijou que tenía pegados en la frente y los brillos bajo los ojos.

-¿Y el pergamino?

-Lo perdió – suspiró, lo busqué en todo el cuarto, pero ya no lo encontré, el director ya puso anuncios y lo ha mandado a buscar

-¿Puso anuncios?

-Sí, diciendo que el que lo encuentre, no lo lea y se lo entregue de inmediato… ¿tú crees que le hagan caso? Eh visto que hay muchos que pasan sin ver.

-Ya solicité al director, nos autorice una búsqueda… aunque con el único problema que tal vez, tengamos a esos terrenales tras nosotras… y con el otro problema, si ellos no quieren… pues nos tendrán pegados, PERO, si eso pasa, debo decirte que me encargaré de hacerle la vida miserable.

-No serás la única Tanya… ese tal Harry, como que es muy intenso, con decirles que terminé cuando el se estaba bañando…

-NO – chilló Electra

-¿Y luego? ¿Se parece el cuerpo a lo que nos han enseñado?

-Pues si…

-¿Y lo vistes bien?

-Pues no, resulta que el muchacho se puso furioso, me dijo que no lo mirara y que me fuera, es mas, me sacó… lo que mas deseo es encontrar ese pergamino y regresar… ¡Ya no quiero estar en la tierra!

-Y eso que llevamos pocos días – suspiró Tanya.

-Y la diosa de la suerte que me mandó a volar ángeles, solo espero que ese bendito hechizo no sea encontrado, o mas de nosotras, bajarán sin desearlo…


	3. ¡Oh! Entre las reinas de Hogwarts, llega

Capítulo 3:

**¡Oh! Entre las reinas de Hogwarts, llegan más ¿Diosas? **

El pergamino se mecía suavemente en la orilla de la ventana, cuando de pronto se desprendió y comenzó a dar volteretas, hasta llegar a las ramas de un árbol, junto al lago, en donde quedó, suspendido de una varita seca.

Mientras tanto, en clases con Snape, Ron se la llevaba mas tranquilo con Tanya, de echo, ella le ayudaba a hacer la poción a Ron, ya que le entendía mucho mejor la preparación. El profesor de pociones, estaba un tanto ocupado tratando de encontrar la solución para separarlos que no se percataba de mucho.

Harry batallaba con su pócima, no estaba siendo muy amable con Mariana y ella no le hacía mucho caso, pero peor para el, pues al salir de pociones e ir tras Alison para explicarle, indudablemente, Mariana aparecía con el, y ella prefería no caminar, solo esperaba a que la fuerza superior celestial, lo empujara con él.

Draco también la pasaba mal, acostumbrado a no pedir favores, tampoco podía controlar a Alkyon, aunque para ella había sido un suplicio, tener que estar en el baño de hombres, y cuando Draco salió, Alky estaba a punto de desmayarse… por así decirlo.

-¡Esta me las pagas! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a alguien que está muy por encima de ti? ¡Soy un ser supremo y me has metido a ese lugar asqueroso!

-¡Te dije que te quedaras fuera, pero por lo visto no funciona!

-¡Pues tengo el remedio para! – e intentó ponerle el dedo en la frente para adormecerlo, pero Draco fue más rápido.

-¡No! – gritó y le tomó con fuerza la mano, el ya sabía que lo había dormido de ese modo - ¡No lo vuelvas hacer!

-Draco, tenemos entrenamiento de quiddicht – de pronto llegó a decirle uno de los cazadores de su equipo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pretendes que vuele con ella sobre mí? – espetó y Alkyon ya estaba pensando seriamente de romper sus votos sobre no hacer daño a los terrenales, pero con Malfoy… solo buscaba el modo de encontrar una daga y enterrársela en el pecho.

-¡Aquí está! – De pronto apareció Snape, con un frasco – me costó trabajo, esta pócima no romperá la maldición, pero si los mantendrá separados y solo la puedes usar dos veces al día, Draco, su efecto durará como una o dos horas, al menos hasta que averigües como mantenerse alejados… no intentes tomarla mas de dos veces, porque es tóxica ¿correcto? Solo un trago.

-Sí profesor…

Snape se retiró y ni tardo ni perezoso, Draco bebió la fórmula y se alejó sin despedirse de Alkyon, la chica pese a que tampoco estaba muy a gusto con el, tampoco le gustaba que la tratara con tanta crueldad.

-Ya veremos que pasa cuando sabotee la pócima – dijo entre dientes, pero aprovechó para buscar a las demás, si los chicos habían tomado la pócima, ellas tenían como dos horas para buscar el pergamino.

El único que no necesitó tomarla, fue Ron, el chico parecía estar mas a gusto con Tanya y eran tan sinceras sus peticiones que ella podía alejarse un buen rato. Lupín, que aún no se la creía, lo bebió a regañadientes, cada uno de ellos había recibido una pócima. Claro que eso le había subido los puntos con Cho, ya que Elektra era linda y jamás hubiera imaginado que una chica así, estuviera al lado de Jonathan Lupín, el chico más "x" de Ravenclaw.

-Hola Jon – se acercó Cho con Marieta, mirando a Elektra de pies a cabeza - ¿Muy a gusto?

-Oh… C-Cho – balbuceó el chico, nervioso, Elektra, le vio de reojo.

-Me preguntaba si me ayudas a recoger unos libros de la biblioteca – dijo con cierta coquetería, ella sabía que gustaba de Lupín, y no perdería una oportunidad de apartarlo de esa chica, aunque el no le gustara en lo más mínimo.

-Y-yo…

-No lo vengas a perturbar – dijo Elektra – que para eso estoy yo, además, a ti ni te gusta, solo que te molesta que un chico que está loco por ti, ande con alguien mas bonita que tú…

-¿Qué?

-O dime – sonrió Elektra con crueldad - ¿Te gusta Jon? ¿Quieres establecer lazos afectivos con él?

-No, pero…

-¡Ah! – Aplaudió la chica – Me presento, Elektra, sin apellido por el momento, ni del cielo ni del infierno, pero obtengo conocimiento día con día, puedo saber de sentimientos buenos y malos, y los tuyos rayan en lo egoísta…

-¿Tú que sabes? – gruñó Cho poniéndose frente a ella.

-Sé que si dos chicos se gustan, establecen una relación afectiva en donde se demuestran lo mucho que se necesitan unos a otros y…

-Y no seas tan técnica Elektra – se acercaron Alky, Mariana y Tanya – no repitas todo lo de los libros, es mejor que lo experimentemos, la teoría es aburrida.

-Vamos a buscar el pergamino, sepárate de tu humano ¿ya se tomó la pócima?

-No…

-Escucha, Jonathan Lupín, toma un trago de la poción, así Elektra tendrá un par de horas para ayudarnos a buscar el pergamino que perdiste.

-Y tú – dijo Alky a Cho – deja de molestar al mortal, porque es cierto que el llamó a Elektra, y ella puede quitar de en medio a personas mal intencionadas que intentan hacerle daño al humano que la invocó.

-¿En serio puedo hacer eso?

-Claro que si ¿no recuerdas lo que decía el hechizo?

-No lo leí, lo lamento.

Cho hizo un gesto y se marchó con Marieta, dejando con el corazón triste a Lupín, la chica solo deseaba, en una fase egoísta que atravesaba, que todos los chicos estuvieran locos por ella, sobre todo los de su misma casa.

El chico tomó el trago de poción y se alejó más triste que nunca, iba a encerrarse en la biblioteca a estudiar un poco, las chicas se miraron entre sí, pero por lo menos, nadie más había visto la humillación.

-Tal vez debiera hacerle compañía y consolarlo, se supone que este tipo de hechizos es para quien nos invoque ayudarle a resolver o realizar algún sueño que tenga… y la verdad, desde que llegué me he portado muy mal con él…

-Lo haces luego, el tiempo corre y cuando nos demos cuenta, estaremos al lado de ellos.

Las chicas comenzaron a buscar el pergamino por donde Dios les daba a entender, sin sospechar que el malévolo pergamino, se zarandeaba de la débil ramita del árbol cerca del lago.

En eso, un trío de chicos se sentaron bajo la sombra del árbol, Kieran Edmonton, Lucy Stell y Josh Hornet, eran de la casa Hufflepuff, el trío de chicos estudiaba arduamente, cuando Hermione Granger pasó junto a ellos, los ojos color miel de Kieran, le siguieron provocando un suspiro, sus amigos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella, Kieran? Ya sabemos que la Granger te tiene loco, no haces otra cosa más que comerla con los ojos cuando le ves.

-Admítelo Lucy, Miss Granger es la chica mas inteligente de la escuela, tiene amigos como Potter y Weasley, aparte se tira a matar con los mas populares de Slytherin, nosotros somos un cero a la izquierda… ella ni siquiera sabe que existimos…

-No estoy de acuerdo, Kieran es guapo, solo que demasiado tímido, digo, yo no considero a Granger como una belleza comparada con Ginny Weasley o Alison, es más, ni con las nuevas chicas que andan pegadas con sus amigos…

-Tranquilos- sonrió Kieran – que no me ando muriendo de amor, ella me gusta y no niego que me encantaría estar con ella, pero puedo aguantarme, créanme, estoy bien.

-Si tú lo dices… - se alzó de hombros Josh

-Loco, deberías de tener chicas cayendo encima de ti – sonrió Lucy – pero conmigo no cuentes, ¡uh! Tengo que ir a la biblioteca ¿me acompañan?

-Voy contigo – dijo Josh, dejando a Kieran tristeando bajo el árbol, pensando en Hermione y su candoroso andar, la castaña se había convertida en un buen prospecto, linda e inteligente… pero terriblemente inalcanzable ya que era medio exigente.

Poco a poco la brisa de la tarde hizo que Kier cerrara los ojos lentamente, durmiendo por breves momentos, cuando de pronto el pergamino se rasgó y descendió, hasta caer exactamente en el rostro del chico.

-¿Qué? – Gruñó el chico y al abrir los ojos, se quitó el pergamino de enfrente - ¿Qué es esto? – Lo leyó ávidamente y sonrió – Bonita broma chicos, dejarme este conjuro… si no ando tan urgido.

Kieran miró a todos lados, esperando ver a sus amigos muertos de risa, pero no estaban a la vista, sin embargo, al parecer, el no había leído los anuncios de la tabla, en la que se explicaba no leer conjuros extraños.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – sonrió Kieran, pensando que posiblemente era un conjuro en la cual aparecería una rana escandalosa que desaparecía cuando se le besaba.  
Así que para entretenerse, tomó con firmeza el pergamino, le dio un toque con la varita mágica y lo recitó otra vez en voz alta. Mirando a todos lados, no hubo nada que lo distrajera, ni ninguna aparición.

-Já, veo que la broma no funcionó chicos – dijo para sí, cuando al recostarse de nuevo, dejando el pergamino a un lado, y al topar sus ojos con los últimos rayos de sol, no fue lo único que vislumbró… Porque un rostro angelical, apareció de la nada directo hacia él.

-AAAAYYY – gritó la chica, cayendo sobre el joven.

-¿Qué pasa, quién eres? – gritó también el chico, cuando con la mano, le dio un manotazo al pergamino, que se alzó de nuevo con una ráfaga de aire, tomando vuelo, altura y perdiéndose… al menos por un momento.

-¡Soy Japiera! – Dijo la chica - ¡Y estoy aquí para concederte tus deseos!

-¿Qué?

-¡Es broma, todavía no tengo licencia para ser una diosa! Pero, pero… ¡El pergamino! ¿Dónde tienes el pergamino?

-El pe… pergamino… ¿en el que está escrito el hechizo?

-¡Ese mismo! ¿Dónde lo tienes chico?

-¡Yo… no lo sé! Lo tenía aquí mismo, pero… ¿De donde saliste? ¡No te conozco, no eres de esta escuela!

-Soy de la Academia Ceslestial, no soy ángel, no soy demonio, soy una aprendiz pero aún no tengo licencia… ¡Caí del cielo!

-Ajá – dijo Kieran con los ojos y la boca abiertos.

-¿Eres terrenal? Tienes lindos ojos… linda sonrisa, creo que sí te podría conceder un deseo, solo por esos maravillosos ojos que posees, anda pídeme un deseo antes que me arrepienta.

-Eh… ¿un deseo?

-Sería ilegal ¡pero que importa! En la tierra todo puede suceder.

-Bueno – Kieran miró de nuevo a su alrededor, buscando a sus amigos muertos de risa pero…

-¡Vamos, pide el deseo, amor, dinero, la destrucción del mundo!

-¿La destrucción del mundo?

-¡Claro!

-Eh… pues yo desearía… ¡Desearía que las chicas se fijaran que existo, sobre todo aquella al cual mi corazón le tiene destinado su afecto!

-¡Perfecto! – sonrió Japi, cruzando sus manos, tocando sus hombros, cerrando los ojos, mientras el bijou de la frente brillaba con intensidad, al igual que las argollas de las manos, cuyas piedras de colores tintineaban.

-¿Qué vas hacer? – gimió Kieran, al ver como su cuerpo se llenaba de una extraña magia.

"_Oh, Señor de los Deseos, Mago de los Sueños, permíteme conceder este deseo a un corazón puro, y que las chica que anhela con todo su ser se fije en el así como aquellas que le han ignorado" _

Un rayo de luz, pareció salir del cuerpo de Japiera, dirigiéndose a toda prisa al cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes, por un momento, Kieran permaneció en silencio, hasta que reaccionó, cuando ella fijó sus hermosos ojos en el, ella era muy guapa.

-¡Listo! – sonrió ella, radiante, ojos brillantes, pero Kier, le miraba tontamente ¿de donde es que había salido?

-¿Sentiste eso? – gimió Mariana, deteniéndose un momento en esos instantes, mirando a sus amigas.

-Sí – carraspeó Alkyon

-Alguien ha concedido un deseo – murmuró Tanya.

-¡Eso está prohibido, aún somos estudiantes! – Chilló Elektra -¡Podríamos recibir una sanción por hacer eso!

-¿Quién lo haría?

-¡Hay una mas de nosotras aquí! – Gritó Tanya - ¡Hay que buscarle de inmediato, el pergamino puede estar en su poder ahora!

Las chicas corrieron al exterior, mientras que arriba de ellas, el pergamino se colaba por la puerta principal, deteniéndose entre los andamios y los candelabros del techo. Afuera Japi sonreía estando ya de pié, aunque sabía que debía buscar el pergamino, la tierra le era demasiado atractiva, aunque estaba vestida mas llamativamente que cuando sus amigas bajaran.

Portaba un vestido azul, muy amplio, con pedrería en los hombros y el olán, y su cabello era mecido con el aire, y no le despeinaba su muy elaborado peinado, en verdad, parecía una visión angelical.

-¡Solo es cuestión que esperes a que las chicas comiencen a acercarse a ti! Espero haber concedido tu deseo, ahora, iré a buscar el pergamino…

Y justo después de decir eso, el cielo se nubló de repente, comenzaron a cruzar muchos relámpagos y una lluvia torrencial se dejó sentir, al tiempo, Kieran tomó de la mano a Japi y ambos corrieron hacia el edificio, topándose en el camino con sus amigas.

-¡Japiera! – gritaron al verle

-¡Hola! – saludó ella alegremente y todas se metieron al edificio

-¡Japi, que concediste un deseo!

-Pero fue uno muy chiquito – se alzó de hombros

-¡Tenemos prohibido hacerlo! Esperemos que no lo hayan concedido ¿Quién te llamó, él?

-Sí… este chico tan guapo…

-¿Y el pergamino?

-Lo perdimos…

-¡Ay, no puede ser! – Gimieron todas - ¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¡Japi, como están todos arriba?

-Pues por el momento, los Seres Celestiales mayores, esperaban que encontraran la manera de regresar y romper el lazo que los une aquí… pero no garantizan que madre o padre se enteren.

-Japi, ahora estás unida al humano que te invocó, no podrás alejarte mucho tiempo de el, mucho menos si alguien intenta separarlos, créenos, no es divertido, ahora tienen que ir con el director, para que le dé una poción a este chico…

-Creí que fraternizar con humanos…

-No de este modo Japiera… No ha sido muy divertido, estos humanos son muy complicados.

-Empezando con el mío – masculló Alkyon – Creo que si el me pidiera el deseo de desaparecerlo, se lo concedería…

-¿Cómo te atreviste a concederle un deseo a este chico si sabes que está prohibido Japi? – gruñó Tanya.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar por esos ojos terrenales….

-No sabemos que consecuencias traiga lo que hiciste – chilló Elektra – espero que el pergamino esté afuera y que la lluvia lo destruya – miraron hacia fuera, la tormenta desatada parecía infernal.

-No entiendo nada – musitó Kieran y las chicas se volvieron a verle

-Bien, entiende esto, ella tendrá que dormir en donde tu duermas, comer donde tu comas, respirar tu mismo aire, y no podrá separarse de ti, a no ser que lo desees de corazón, y aún así no es por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Y también – comenzó a decir Alkyon, cuando de pronto, comenzó a disiparse y desaparecer ante sus ojos.

-¡Alky!

-El efecto de la pócima está terminando – murmuró Mariana  
Efectivamente, Alkyon apareció atrás de Draco, mientras éste regresaba con sus amigos, habían tenido que suspender el entrenamiento, el rubio, al verla, lanzó una palabrota, que enfureció tanto a Alkyon, que cuando se percató, Draco estaba suspendido en el aire.

-¡AAAAYYY! – Gritaba y pataleaba - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Bájenmeeeee!

-¡Ya me cansé que seas tan mal criado! – Gritó Alkyon – ¡No tengo la culpa que hayas leído el hechizo y me tengas tras de ti! ¡Y no me importa que castigo tenga al hacerte pagar tu bocaza!

-¡BAJAME, ES UNA MALDITA ORDEN!

-No quiero – dijo Alkyon entre dientes, ella trataba de dominar sus impulsos de bajarle enseguida y procurar su bienestar, pues se suponía que ellas debían cuidar, no atacar a sus humanos… pero con ese rubio era imposible lograrlo.

-¡ES UNA ORDEEEEN! – gritó Draco y de pronto, un relámpago cruzó el cielo y cayó cerca de la ventana en donde Alkyon estaba con Draco suspendido en el aire y sus amigos murmurando sobre ella.

-Espíritu celestial de infierno – dijo Alkyon entre dientes, al momento en que el rubio caía al suelo, ella le había quitado el hechizo.

El otro que no estaba muy a gusto era Harry, de nuevo con Mariana pegado a el, no podía hablar con Alison sin tenerla a por lo menos un metro de distancia, ante la mirada altiva de Hermione que se encargaba de repetirle una y otra vez que nunca debía andar probando hechizos extraños.

-Claro, solo si te portas bien…

-Sí claro – sonrió Ron – me lo dice una chica que no se sabe si es un ángel, un demonio, que apareció de la nada por culpa de un conjuro que ella misma preparó para salir de su mundo…

-Tranquilo, solo que me agradas, a pesar que no eres caballeroso, eres medio prosaico y careces de modales…

-¡Oye, si te escucha mi madre decir eso, hará que me lea todo un libro de modales que tiene guardado en casa!

-Cierto, te hace falta – y le acarició los rojos cabello haciendo que el chico pusiera sus ojitos en blanco, le gustaba que Tanya le mimara tanto, aunque a lo lejos Ginny le miraba con disgusto, su hermano como que le andaba poniendo mas atención a una desconocida y que ya sabía, no era ninguna estudiante de intercambio y dejaba a un lado a otras niñas que le seguían.

-¿Te divierte acariciarle el pelo? – se acercó Elektra, que andaba cerca de ahí, con Jon a un metro de distancia, contemplando de reojo a Cho, quien hablaba en secreto con Alison, la ex y la futura novia de Harry, confabuladas, era de dar miedo.

-Sí, así puedo saber lo que piensa y de paso, le provoco paz…

-¿Y que piensa?

-Mejor no te digo – dijo la chica poniendo sus mejillas coloradas – creo que ese tipo de información solo deben esta en secreto – se asomó a ver a Ron, y estaba durmiendo, las caricias sobre su cabello, eran tan agradables que le había provocado una siesta.

-Lindo – murmuró Elektra al escucharle un ronquido…

-Ya se va tu humano…

-Mejor lo sigo, antes que la fuerza celestial me empuje con el ¿Cómo le irá a Japiera?

-Pues no lo sé, nos dijo el director que compartiremos la habitación con Harry y Ron, los otros chicos tuvieron que irse a otro lugar, ya que no podemos estar tan lejos… y menos si Harry no desea a Mariana cerca.

En la habitación de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron, ya no podían cambiarse tranquilamente, ni podían hacer esas cosas desagradables que de repente hacían, suprimiendo sus manías, Tanya ocupaba la cama que antes era de Neville y Mariana la de Seamus, por suerte para ellos, al menos podían dormir separados.

_-"Porque eres el último romántico. Córtalo desde el fondo de mi corazón, cariño. Cada vez que me enamoro quiero sufrir más y así descubrir la imagen de un ángel" _

-¿Qué es eso Tanya?

-No lo sé, escuché esto de una muchacha, es una melodía, se me contagió… habla del amor terrenal y esas cosas… nada que ver como cuando el grupo de serafines y querubines cantaban.

-Bien, por lo menos aprenderemos melodías de los humanos, así cuando volvamos, hagamos toda una corruptela en el cielo – dijo Mariana, pero se miraron un momento y soltaron una risita.

-Sí claro, como si se pudiera, lo mas seguro que nos pase, es que nos envíen a "desintoxicarnos" de todo lo que aprendamos aquí y volvamos a esa vida "perfecta"

-Bueno, si te das cuenta, nosotras hemos sido distintas, siempre tuvimos el anhelo de conocer la tierra, pero no se nos permitía siquiera verla a través del observatorio…

-Ahora estamos abajo… pero no es como lo pensábamos, por ello padre y madre, no querían que tuviéramos contacto nunca con la tierra. El castigo que nos espera, posiblemente sea terrible, el ser supremo, no dejará así la situación, desobedecimos…

Las chicas mantenían las cabezas al aire, fuera de la cama y con los pies en las almohadas, y fue cuando Harry salió del baño, con el pijama puesta, al igual que Ron, pero con el rostro ceñudo y se metió a su cama, jalando las cortinas para no verla.

-¡Que grosero! – Chilló Mariana - ¡Como si quisiera verte con esos trapos!

-No me molestes… - espetó Harry tapándose hasta la cara.

-¡De monios! – chilló Mariana

-¡Mariana no! – gimió Tanya, pero las cortinas que tapaban la cama de Harry se rasgaron cayendo los pedazos en el suelo, así como sus sábanas… salvándose el pijama de milagro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo chica? – gritó Harry histérico.

-Ay… ya estoy haciendo lo mismo que Alkyon – dijo Mariana, justo cuando un rayo atravesó el cielo, iluminando la habitación, con un fuerte tronido.

**¡BROOOOMMMMM! **

-Las fuerzas celestiales están lanzando advertencias – dijo Tanya muy bajito – debes tener cuidado de no descontrolarte, las consecuencias si llegas a dañar al chico, serían catastróficas… a menos que te guste el inframundo.

-¡No puedes hacerlo esto a mis sábanas, a mis cosas! – chillaba el pelinegro, con los lentes torcidos y el pelo alborotado, casi sacando espuma por la boca, apretando los puños, los dientes.

-Ya, ya – Gimió Mariana, sentándose en la cama, usa tu magia, repara las sábanas

-¡_Reparo!_ – Agitó Ron la varita, pero las sábanas siguieron igual.

-Olvídalo – Negó Tanya con la mirada – La diferencia con nuestra magia y la de aquí, es que, lo que hacemos, no lo pueden remediar ellos, así que tendrás que reparárselas tú…

-Pues si no hay mas remedio – suspiró la chica, cruzando las manos, fijando sus ojos en las sábanas rasgadas –_ "¡Oh, Dios de los resarcimientos, reconstruye lo que he destruido!"_ – Pero nada pasó.

-¿Y eso?

-No pasa nada ¡Ya no tengo magia!

-Puede ser que la magia echa con odio, no pueda ser revertida – dijo Tanya – Tendrás que buscar otra manera de reponerle sus sábanas.

-Bien _"¡Diosa Fortuna, haz que llueva oro!" _

Y de pronto, de la nada, comenzaron a caer galeones, dejando a Ron con la boca abierta, pues cerca de cien galeones, cayeron al piso, ante la mirada atónita de Harry y la cara de fastidio de Tanya.

-No malgastes la magia – dijo con bostezo – Que Harry no se tapará con las monedas.

-¡Está bien! – Tomó las sábanas que había en su cama y se los aventó a la cama - ¡Mañana te consigo otras sábanas, tápate con esto!

-¡No las quiero! – Chilló Harry

-No quiero escándalos – dijo Tanya sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza - ¿Por qué no pueden estar en paz?

-¡_Santuario de Paz!_ – suspiró Mariana haciendo un círculo con sus brazos, las cortinas de su cama se corrieron, tapándola, y Harry no pudo correr las cortinas.

-Olvídalo – dijo Tanya – se encerró un momento en meditación, mejor duérmete ¿quieres?

Harry maldijo en silencio y se sentó en su cama, entre las sábanas rasgadas, mirando fijamente en donde la chica estaba encerrada, dentro de las cortinas solo se veía una luz que tintineaba, estaba tan fastidiado, que se envolvió en las sábanas que ella le había tirado y cerró los ojos.

Muy en la madrugada, en la ventana, se asomó una lucecita muy pequeña, que poco a poco fue adquiriendo forma, hasta convertirse en un ángel, que sonreía traviesamente. Era Tomoko, un ángel travieso, que había escapado también, cuando Tanya había descendido, y como él, si era un angelito, podía hacer todas las travesuras sin que un ángel mayor, le pusiera un alto, y como ser supremo y celestial, así mismo lo eran sus poderes… y el problema es que el tampoco podía salir, porque cuando Tanya había bajado, el cielo se había sellado.

-¡Siento inconsistencia en sus corazones, ella anhela aprender y el se rehúsa enseñar! – Sonreía el angelito – Así que tengo que hacer algo – miró que Harry dormía intranquilo, y Mariana, dormitaba, haciendo que su hechizo se desvaneciera.

El angelito se iluminó y haciendo un pase mágico, celestial o lo que fuera, hizo que Mariana apareciera en la cama del chico y reparó las sábanas y las cortinas, envolviéndolo a ambos, mirando su cuadro satisfecho, desapareció.

-¡Perfecto! Así no pasarán frío… y aparte, no hay malicia…

Al pasarse por la ventana de Kieran, tanto el, como Japi, estaban durmiendo juntos, en el piso, habían platicado tanto, que se habían quedado dormidos. Tampoco Elektra había tenido tanto problema para dormir en ese **_"Jardín de Masculinidad",_** ella en un lado y Jon, en otro, soñando que era un lobo y que Cho le perseguía con un hacha.

Otro que no podía conciliar el sueño, era Draco, daba vueltas de un lugar a otro, apenas y cerraba los ojos, soñaba cosas horribles, despertaba y veía a Alky, que tampoco podía conciliar el sueño y le miraba detenidamente, el chico optaba por no decirle nada, pero suponía que ella tenía la culpa de sus pesadillas.

Sin embargo, cerca de ahí, de entre la tierra, en un panteón muggle, hubo un pequeño tremor, una de las tumbas se iluminó y resurgió de las tinieblas, un ser hermoso, que sonrió al mirar el lugar en que estaba, en donde todos descansaban en paz… era **Kureme**, un ángel oscuro, que subía de las profundidades.

-Mf…mf… huele a ángel blanco, huele a seres celestiales… debieron desobedecer… son presas para mí, para atraerlos a mi reino… Mf… algunas son femeninas… já… no me caería mal una esposa… Bien, bien, mientras Dios y sus aliados duermen, yo me encargaré de buscar a esos bocaditos del cielo, y haré todo lo posible porque sus dioses, no los dejen regresar… jajajajaja

Y de pronto, frente a el apareció otra figura conocida, con ojos rojos viperinos, y sonrisa maliciosa, con una túnica negra y una serpiente alrededor de sus pies.

-Nos volvemos a ver – dijo el señor oscuro – te conocí en el inframundo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Huelo cielo, huelo ángeles, huelo el Nirvana…

-¿Gente de arriba? – Sonrió – he escuchado que tienen poder especial, una magia tan pura y gloriosa, que sin duda, tenerla de mi lado... no me vendría mal.

-Cierto es señor – y **Kureme** se sentó en una tumba – son varias, alguna de ellas servirá de esposa…

-¿Y me darás a mi alguna? No me vendría mal… utilizar su poder celestial, hace años, tratamos de hacerlo, pero ese ángel murió, supongo que con el tiempo, no tan fácil, se destruyen.

-Hagamos un trato, señor… Usted no molesta a mis presas, cuando averigüe donde están, y yo le doy hasta dos, de las que capture… Debo aprovechar a buscarlas, antes que las puertas del cielo se abran y bajen por ellas.

-¿No hay peligro que alguien mas las defienda de ti? Sabes que de todas maneras, no puedo tocar algo tan puro, hasta que no estén corrompidas por las tentaciones de la tierra.

-Solo hay otro ser que pudiera ayudarles… pero estoy preparado, si llega, él y yo, tendremos… una interesante pelea.


	4. ¡Ay, Hogwarts no es precisamente el luga

Capítulo 4:

**¡Ay, Hogwarts no es precisamente el lugar para expresar tus sentimientos! **

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, una cabellera castaña le inundaba parte de su rostro, cuando despertó mejor, se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando algo… casi le da un ataque cuando se percató que estaba acostado con Mariana en la misma cama… Por eso no había sentido frío el resto de la noche, y había tenido un plácido sueño en que él y Alison, cortaban margaritas en un precioso campo.

-¿Quién arregló las cortinas y las sábanas? – preguntó Tanya que estaba de pié, mirando todo con curiosidad, y Ron en su cama, mirando con atención que su amigo estaba junto con Mariana.

-¡Oh! – Mariana se levantó de pronto, mirando que Harry estaba a su lado - ¿Qué hago aquí contigo?

-Es lo que yo quiero saber – dijo Harry - ¿Acaso fue esa fuerza celestial de la que tanto hablan?

-No… bueno, es lo que nosotros decimos, pero… es muy extraño…

-Pues sí – Mariana se puso de pie – al menos no necesitaré el oro para comprarte las sábanas – hizo un movimiento con sus manos y desapareció el oro. Y creo… que ya es muy tarde ¡Levántense flojos que tienen clases!

Todos y todas se encontraron en clases de Defensa, para practicar nuevos hechizos, aunque Dumbledore había organizado una búsqueda del pergamino, porque ni siquiera él, con toda su magia, le podía encontrar y es que una cosa es la magia terrenal y otra la angelical. Y en la clase se demostró, el profesor, hacía unas prácticas, ponía a los chicos frente a una criatura peligrosa y ellos tenían que repelerla, con los hechizos ya aprendidos.

-¡Le toca señor Malfoy! – ordenó el profesor, el chico se puso en medio de la clase, Alkyon, dormitaba, pues eso de estar en la tierra hacía que tuviera los mismos hábitos que los humanos.

-Bien – tomó aire el chico preparando la varita, cuando de pronto, el profesor hizo un hechizo y apareció una desagradable criatura, enorme, con garras y filosos dientes, que echaba fuego por las fauces.

-¡Ya sabe sr. Malfoy, envíe hechizos evasivos y para aturdimiento! El fuego es peligroso, procure que no le toque la piel ni la túnica…

-Claro, no soy ningún idiota – Dijo Draco entre dientes, cuando de pronto la criatura se levantó en dos patas, gruñendo con fuerza, y de pronto, lanzó una bocanada de fuego a los presentes…

-¡Cuidado! – Gritó el profesor, la criatura era impredecible, Draco no actuó de inmediato… Pero el fuego nunca llegó a tocarlo.

Cuando todos reaccionaron, frente a Draco había una barrera gelatinosa, totalmente transparente, que detenía el fuego de la criatura y que ésta parecía inmóvil, el rubio parpadeó, todo parecía detenido, como en suspenso, miró a su alrededor, hasta el propio profesor estaba absorto, de pronto, se escuchaba como un cántico, dulce y suave, se volvieron a mirar, y Alkyon estaba sentadita, mirando fijamente a Draco y a la criatura, con el bijou que tenía en la frente y al parecer nunca se quitaba, ninguna, que brillaba incesante, parpadeando rápidamente…

**-La intercesión etérea** – explicó Tanya en tono aburrido – es natural en nosotras, debemos otorgar protección a aquel que nos llama a su lado, por lo cual, aunque no queramos, si algo ataca o pone en peligro al humano, será salvado… involuntariamente.

-Eh… será mejor que pongan a alguien mas a dominar a la criatura que no sea Harry y Ronald – agregó Mariana – porque aunque una quisiera que sean destrozados en mil pedazos, me temo que no podría pasar nunca.

-¡Ah, gracias! – gruñó Harry al entender el doble sentido.

-Escúchalo – codeó Alkyon a su amiga, aunque el bijou de su frente brillaba, ya que la protección era involuntaria – Entendió lo que quisiste decir, por lo menos el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Bueno – rodeó el profesor a la criatura que parecía no poder moverse y el fuego era estático, y la protección gelatinosa, parpadeaba – Draco, muévete, inmovilizaré a la criatura, supongo que cuando estés lejos de ella, la protección termina…

Después de la desastrosa clase en la que Harry no pudo demostrar lo bueno que era para la defensa, tuvieron un receso, el chico llevaba pocos días con Mariana, pero parecía que toda la vida la tuviera como guardaespaldas, claro que pese a que no la podía tener mas de dos metros lejos de el, hablara con Alison, la bella chica de enormes ojos almendrados, miraba a Harry y de paso a Mariana, a metro y medio de distancia y hablando con un par de curiosos chicos de quinto grado.

-Vamos Alison, ya te expliqué qué pasó, no me puedes culpar por lo sucedido, en cuanto encontremos ese pergamino, ella se irá y no estará más a mis espaldas… así tu y yo…

-Bueno – dijo la chica altiva, ya que era en verdad, muy bella – entonces, en cuanto te deshagas de ella – expresó en voz alta – hablamos ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Pero Alis!

-¡Pero nada, Harry! Me gustas, eres muy guapo, pero no puedo andar con un chico que tiene una guardaespaldas ¿te imaginas? Besarnos con ella viéndonos, que incomodidad… No, no, no Harry… espero que no me hayas perdido para cuando regrese al… "paraíso".

-No me hagas esto – gimió el pelinegro con el corazón destrozado

-No me culpes a mí – respondió Alison con desdén, mirando a Mariana de reojo, Harry lanzó una maldición y se volvió furioso a la chica, quien sintió una punzada dolorosa en su cabeza.

-Tengo clases – chilló Harry de pésimo humor y salió a prisa, rumbo a la clase de transformaciones, Mariana apretó los dientes, mirando de reojo a la figura de Alis, deteniéndose para hablar con sus amigas, y supuso que para regodearse de que había rechazado a Potter.

Así que antes de dar la vuelta y sin que Harry le viera, Mariana le señaló, murmurando para sí **_"Plaga"_** y de pronto, apareciendo de la nada, aparecieron un montón de langostas que de inmediato rodearon a Alison, quien comenzó a correr y a sacudirse esos insectos alados, gritando que la ayudaran, ella se sonrió y cabizbaja, siguió a Harry, quien parecía en verdad, un verdugo.

Elektra tenía que chutarse **TODA** la cantaleta que Jon Lupín, le echaba sobre lo perfecta que era Cho, Elektra solo bostezaba, un poco harta, el no debía perder su tiempo con esa jovencita.

-Oye Jon, en verdad – suspiró – Siento que tu corazón sufre, pero basta, me acongojas, no puedo ayudarte, si decidiera concederte el deseo… no funcionaría, porque el corazón de ella es frívolo, superficial y aparte, no soy cupido…

-Ella me gusta demasiado, tú no lo entiendes, porque no conoces ese sentimiento, pero cuando la veo, pienso que es la perfección echa mujer, por eso mi corazón late muy fuerte.

-Es verdad, solo oigo los latidos de los corazones… tenemos una clase que se llama **_"Percepción de Latidos",_** ahí nos enseñan como leer los latidos, para entender los sentimientos…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, un corazón puede latir rápido por enojo, emoción o miedo, y nosotras debemos percibir, porque son… tu corazón – le puso la mano en el pecho y el chico sintió sobresalto – late apresurado cuando piensas en ella, pero baja, cuando entiendes que no será para ti.

-¿Sabes? Eres más cruda que tus compañeras, Japi, la que está con Kieran, es más alivianada, las que están con Draco y Harry, más temperamentales y Ron es el único que parece muy a gusto.

-Claro, no tenemos que ser iguales, si no que aburrido, yo soy mas práctica, me gusta hablar claro y con la verdad, no me interesa tener "sentimientos humanos", me gusta lo que seré en un futuro, una diosa que concederá deseos sin importar lo bueno o malo que sean.

-¡Pero te niegas a concederme el deseo para con Cho! – Exclamó Jon confundido – si dices que no te importa…

-No me importa, pero también, por el momento, debo protegerte, se supone que solo bajo, concedo el deseo y subo… no bajo y me quedo toda una vida, si mueres Jon… yo también, estamos unidos hasta que por medio del pergamino regresemos…

-¡Espera! ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que…? ¡Explícate!

-Sabía que las otras no le han explicado a sus humanos, el riesgo que conlleva que estemos abajo – dijo con desgano

-¡Vamos, no guardes silencio, dime!

-Me llamaste, estoy contigo, debo protegerte y no conceder deseos, aunque hayas visto que Japi lo hizo, no sabemos si se acepto el deseo, porque aún no tenemos la licencia, pero si te sucediera algo, si murieras… y yo no pudiera ayudarte, tenemos las almas unidas y también desaparecería…

-C-creo que hay muchas cosas que tus amigas no le han dicho a Ron o a Harry… Elektra… ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué pasaría si uno de nosotros intentara dañarlas? O sea, que Draco intentara perjudicar a Alkyon.

-Estaría maldito para siempre, aunque no seamos 100 celestiales como los ángeles y su gremio, o los Néfilim, que es otro grupo que tiene mitad y mitad… nosotras, poseemos solo un 40 de celestialidad, cuyo resto lo obtenemos a partir de licenciarnos de diosas de los deseos, pero como te digo, pese a todo, estamos en la gracia del ser supremo, y si nos daña, quien nos llama, es castigado eternamente.

-Otra pregunta… si arriba ven todo lo que pasa aquí abajo, con aquel que no debe nombrarse y con todo el poder que poseen…

-Porque arriba consideran que los humanos se buscan sus propios problemas, y que deben resolverlos ustedes mismos, finalmente, se destruyen así mismos… Por eso a mí nunca me gustaría convertirme en humana… debe ser horrible…

-¿Eso crees? ¿A poco pueden convertirse en humanos por completo?

-Sí claro… pero ¿Quién querría serlo? Es mejor estar arriba, y conceder deseos…

-Yo nunca he escuchado a alguien que haya dicho que un ángel le haya concedido un deseo…

-Es verdad, te explico, y no somos ángeles, ellos están muy por encima de nosotros – Elektra adoptó una actitud de que lo sabía todo – Si fuera tan fácil, de solicitar un Dios de los Deseos, toda la gente los invocaría y el mundo fuera un caos, por ello, para solicitar nuestra presencia, es por medio de un conjuro de **_"Invocación Celestial"_** que está en un libro prohibido, nos han dicho que hay solo uno, sin copias, muy bien resguardado en no se donde…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… es un hechizo prohibido, porque aquel que baje del cielo, invocado, puede conceder, la destrucción del mundo si así lo solicitara, por ello, el libro es prohibido, magia avanzadísima y podemos estar siglos y siglos, esperando bajar a conceder algo, pero finalmente estamos aquí por nuestra culpa, como nos tiene prohibido bajar a la tierra, hicimos el hechizo y lo enviamos, para abrir el portal…

-Pero todas han bajado siendo convocadas por error… ¿alguna puede bajar sin ser convocado?

-Podría darse el caso, hace muchos años, sucedió, una de nosotras, ya licenciada, bajó, pero no sabemos porqué murió...

Lupín miró por unos instantes a Elektra, ella le parecía fría, así como decía que era Cho, pero sus palabras reflejaban una verdad algo dura y cruel, nada agradable y de pronto, no le parecía tan celestial, al contrario, para que alguien las conjurara, tenía que violar un libro de magia prohibido…

-Oye, necesito hacer unas cosas – dijo el chico alejándose con poción en mano, un metro, dos metros – te prometo buscarte en un par de horas y seguir charlando.

-¿Te quieres alejar de mi? – alzó Elektra una ceja

-No, lo prometo, solo necesito una charla privada ¿está bien?

-Si… eres sincero Jon, si tuvieras intensiones de separarte de mi, no lo lograrías – sonrió la chica, viendo que Jon se alejaba sin necesidad de tomar la pócima.

El pergamino continuaba pegado en el techo, el vientecillo que se colaba, lo tenía acorralado, y la hoja se arrastraba suavemente, tanto que nadie parecía verle, el pedazo de papel, incluso parecía tener mente propia y como que buscaba víctima, porque cuando Hayden pasaba, iba leyendo un libro, ya que tenía una clase próxima.

-¡Oye Hayden! – de pronto una chica le gritó y el se volvió para saludarle, dejando el libro abierto sobre una repisa y yendo a ver que quería, y no se percató que la hoja lentamente, bajó, como mecida por el viento, hasta depositarse sobre las paginas del viejo libro, Hayden bromeaba con la chica, tanto que se quedaron charlando un buen rato, hasta que pasó Jon, apresurado.

-¡Vámonos Hayden que es tardísimo para la clase!

-Diantre – gimió el chico, tomando el libro, sin ver que estaba la hoja ahí y lo cerró, corriendo tras su compañero…

Ambos entraron casi rayando la hora, ante la mirada adusta de la profesora Sinistra, que les miró despectivamente ya que le molestaba que entraran casi a la hora.

-¿Qué milagro que se te hizo tarde Jon?

-Buscaba algo…

-¿Qué?

-¡Al final de la clase te digo!

-Ok…

-¡Silencio! – Gritó la profesora - ¡Hayden! Abre tu libro y lee la página 148, en voz alta, he decidido que leamos un poco antes de las clases de media noche, hoy hará un cielo muy estrellado.

-Sí – dijo el chico, tocando el libro con su varita buscando la página, en la que curiosamente, estaba el pergamino, el cual, parecía haber adquirido, la forma de la hoja del libro.

-¡Lee niño, que no tengo tu tiempo!

-Si profesora, Hayden tocó la punta de la hoja con la varita y…

_-"¡Oh Dios del amor, que derrochas la pasión, encuentra por favor, la compañía ideal, que me pueda ayudar, para el verdadero amor encontrar, soy el mas necesitado, loco y despistado, guía mi camino, y encuentra mi destino, quiero un ángel de paz, que me pueda orientar, con cual de todas las opciones, me he de quedar!"_ –   
dijo en voz alta, y luego parpadeó.

-¡El pergamino! – gimió al otro extremo, Japi, ya que en esa clase tocaba a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff juntos.

-¡Ese no es lo que pedí que leyeras! – protestó Sinistra

-¡Oh, no, es el hechizo de invocación! – se levantó Lupín, pero al momento de hacerlo, tropezó, se fue sobre Hayden, este aventó sin querer el libro que fue a dar en contra de otros libros apilados atrás de ellos, y fue un desastre, miles de hojas salieron volando de los viejos libros, así como pergaminos con hechizos.

-NOOOOO – gritó Japi

-¡CRACK! – se escuchó un ruido seco y todo se descontroló tanto, hasta Japi se distrajo, que el pergamino, se deslizó debajo de una rendija entre las maderas de la pared… y es que la distracción fue porque sobre la mochila de Hayden, hubo otra aparición.

-¡AY! ¿Dónde estoy? – una chica de aspecto tierno y dulce, apareció de la nada, con un traje color lavanda, brilloso y cubierta de joyas, y también los bijou de la frente.

-¡Nenyeina! – gritó Japi, y la puerta se abrió, apareciendo Elektra, la había sentido.

-¡Oh, no, otra más!

-¿Japi? – Gimió Neny volviendo a mirarla - ¿Dónde estoy? – miró a todos muy sorprendida y asustada.

-Bienvenida a la tierra – se sentó Elektra de pronto a su lado, suspirando profundamente y con cara de fastidio - ¿Y el pergamino?

-No está – sonrió Japi y Elektra le devolvió la sonrisa, era la primera vez que Jon le vio sonreír y le pareció que tenía una sonrisa encantadora, aunque casi no la mostrase.

-Estamos perdidas…

-Hay un caos allá arriba – dijo Neny mirando a los otros chicos que estaban sin habla – padre y madre continúan en su viaje estelar, pero en cuanto regresen, aún no saben como explicar, que parte de sus hijas están abajo y no pueden regresar…

-¿Qué están haciendo los tronos?

-Nos mantienen a todos los aspirantes a Dioses, bajo fuerte restricción, pero por lo visto, no funciona, aunque supongo que solo las que escribimos ese pergamino…

-Roguemos al ser supremo que así sea, porque si alguien más pasa por ese pergamino, no será nada bueno… ¡Solo estábamos a la mitad de nuestros doscientos años de estudios para Dioses!

-¿Doscientos años? – chilló Jon acercándose a Elektra (el resto de los alumnos ya habían salido del salón, huyendo junto con Sinistra, quien había corrido en busca de Dumbledore)

-Claro, no creerás que se estudia en un año…

-¡Pero son muchísimos años y tu… tu…ustedes se ven…!

-¿Aparentamos menos años? – Sonrió Japi, alivianada como siempre – lo que pasa es que en el cielo, el tiempo pasa mas rápido que aquí en la tierra y nuestros años arriba, son diferentes…

-Pero supongo que al estar abajo, nuestros años serán como los de los terrestres.

-¡Ay no, seré unos años mas vieja para cuando regresemos! – gimió Neny

-Si es que regresamos…

-¡Que ha pasado aquí! – apareció Dumbledore y al ver a Nenyeina, como que perdió la serenidad y paciencia que lo caracterizaba - ¡Todos, a buscar ese pergamino, de inmediato, no debe estar muy lejos! Y usted señor Cristensen… ¿Por qué no se levanta?

-No… no puedo, algo, algo me detiene abajo… señor…

-Hayden – se volvió Jon hacia el – te presento a…

-Nenyeina – respondió la chica un poco compungida.

-Nenyeina de ahora en adelante estará unida a ti, para bien o para mal, hasta que el dichoso pergamino los separe…

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, ahora, Nenyeina, si te levantas, tal vez Hayden pueda hacerlo, estás sobre su mochila y tal vez eso lo inmoviliza.

Hayden apenas y lo creía, el ya sabía que no debía leer el hechizo, pero la hoja parecía de su libro, ahora tenía a una chica unido a el, y pese a lo mucho que había criticado a Jon, ahora estaba en su lugar, acompañado de una chica que no sabía que era…

Pero el pergamino, que se había deslizado bajo una rendija, ya no estaba dentro del colegio, el viento lo había arrastrado y ahora, volaba en el cielo, fuera de la vista y el alcance de los chicos ¿A dónde iría a parar?

Cho miraba de reojo a Nenyeina, Jon a Cho, y Elektra a uno y otro con ojos inquisidores, al otro extremo, Harry, contemplaba como Alison coqueteaba descaradamente con otros chicos, aunque al parecer, su cabello ya no lucía como antes ¿Acaso fue por la plaga? A su lado, Hermione seguía en su eterna cantaleta de los hechizos prohibidos, mientras que Kieran no veía que Hermy le mirara siquiera y Japi lucía decepcionada.

-Los dioses no favorecieron mi petición – dijo suspirando – bueno, tal vez fue mejor así, ya saben lo que dicen mis compañeras, que no debemos realizar deseos sin estar licenciadas.

-Eso creo…

-¡Nada! – Apareció Dumbledore con los profesores – intensificamos la búsqueda y nada, tengo el ligero presentimiento que ese pergamino, ya no está en el colegio…

-Y nosotras tenemos otro – dijo Mariana – el pergamino se escribió en el cielo… bajó bendito, pero al pisar tierra ¡Aquí están todos los pecados del mundo! El pergamino puede contaminarse… tal como está sucediendo con nosotras…

-¡Ay, que clase de celestialidad es esta! – gruñó de pronto Alkyon, quien llegaba con el dedo escurriendo sangre

-¿Qué es eso? – gimieron las chicas asustadas, al ver esa cosa viscosa roja escurriendo el dedo de Alkyon.

-¡No lo sé, solo comenzó a salir y se siente muy extraño, punza! ¿Es dolor acaso?

-¿Qué hiciste Alkyon?

-Solo toqué la frente de Draco para dormirlo, quería saber que sucedía y venir aquí, pero se negaba a tomar la pócima alegando mal sabor, intenté dormirlo, pero me apretó muy fuerte la muñeca y lo toqué con la mano izquierda…

-¡Fue por eso! – Aclaró Elektra – No podemos hacer magia con la mano izquierda y aparte, fue forzado… eso que sale es sangre… cada día que pase, nos humanizamos mas, así que no me extraña que nos portemos egoístas, intransigentes, cobardes, maliciosas, etc…

-Ya no sigas… ¡Quiero regresar a casa! – gimió Alkyon mientras miraba como la sangre continuaba escurriendo de su dedo.

Dumbledore se acercó tomó su dedo, y tras decir unos hechizos logró que dejara de sangrar, pero aún así, su dedito le punzaba – Será mejor que no intentes de nuevo hechizar al señor Malfoy contra su voluntad, debes hacerle entender lo fastidioso que es para ti y para el, esta situación…

-El no entiende razones director, es muy difícil dialogar, solo quiere que desaparezca…

-Los malos pensamientos pueden ser fatales para nosotras – dijo Elektra – Si ese muchacho los sigue teniendo, también su vida está en riesgo…

-Entonces yo hablaré con el… señor Cristensen, por favor, sígame, tenemos que hablar sobre esta nueva señorita…

-Necesitamos regresar – dijo Mariana mirando como Alky sufría con las punzadas en su dedo – Debemos buscar la manera de hacerlo, o nuestras vidas están en riesgo… así como la de ellos…

-¡Por favor, por favor! – Se arrodilló Japi de pronto, dejando su habitual sonrisa - ¡Prometemos portarnos bien y no pensar en imposibles, prometemos no pecar más, si nos dejan regresar!

Como toda respuesta, afuera se nubló, formándose una tormenta, con fuertes tronidos, y relámpagos que zumbaban el cielo, al parecer, sus ruegos no habían sido escuchados ya que debido a su mal comportamiento, el cielo… No podía escucharlas.

Sin embargo, el pergamino cruzaba el cielo, aterrizando en tierra, atorándose en una rama, en el piso, cuando Kureme se acercó, el ángel negro, que oliendo el aroma de las chicas.

-¡Ah, que es esto! Que maravilla… un hechizo celestial… creo que vamos a divertirnos mucho – se inclinó, no podía tocar aún el pergamino, pues le quemaría.

-¿Me pregunto que pasaría si…? Bueno, solo aguantaré el dolor…  
Kureme hizo un gesto al poner el dedo en el pergamino, el cual comenzó a quemarle, e incluso hasta humo salió de su dedo, mientras decía el hechizo en voz alta… y de pronto…

**_¡BROOOOM! _**

Se escuchó un retumbo, un temblor, y del cielo oscuro y nublado, aparecieron dos rayos negros, muy negros que bajaron a la tierra, hasta casi los pies de Kureme, el dark ángel se hizo atrás, mientras se chupaba el dedo quemado, esperando ver lo que le habían mandado. Mientras el pergamino volaba de nuevo, perdiéndose.

-Saludos – hablaron, eran dos chicas, altas, con un traje rojo, muy llamativo, sin mangas vaporoso y brillante, ambas con un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo de un ángel negro, bastante guapas, aunque con los ojos y los labios muy pintados y sonreían con algo de malicia y tenían un par de cuernitos, muy pequeños en la frente, aunque no iban solas, un pequeño diablillo, simpático, volaba alrededor de ellas.

-¿Mis ángeles?

-No… somos Diana y Elan, nuestro pequeño amigo Hiromi… Nosotros pertenecemos a la división oscura, la que equilibra la fuerza del bien y el mal… aunque ahora que nos llamaste, estamos a tu servicio, y regresaremos, estamos en prácticas, aún no tenemos nuestros cuernos…

-¿Saben que hay ángeles en la tierra?

-Sí, pero no son ángeles, están muy lejos de serlo, ellas son de la modalidad dioses de los deseos, el echo de que se les diga dioses no significan que lo sean – explicó Diana –Arriba están muy molestos… si no regresan antes que padre y madre… aquí ocurrirá una tragedia.

-Pues entonces debemos ocuparnos que no regresen ¿no les parece?

-Por supuesto – se volvió Elan a Hiromi – tú, vete a donde Tomoko, ese pequeño angelito, y fastídialo, entre mas peleen las diosas con los humanos, mas terrenales se vuelven… y una vez contaminadas, todo saldrá perfecto.

-¿Cómo le harán para ayudarme? – Preguntó Kureme – No puedo acercarme al colegio, demasiada magia positiva hay y me daña.

-Nosotras tampoco – Diana alzó una mano, pasándola por toda el área y luego sonrió – Hay una población en donde podamos hospedarnos, mi condición me dice que ellos bajarán a este lugar y entonces, podremos actuar…

-Perfecto…

-¡A molestar! – dijo Hiromi y desapareció

-Hiromi es un diablillo tipo 1, podrá colarse en el colegio, desde arriba rastreamos a Tomoko, es un cupido tipo 1… Hiromi podrá con el… le echará a perder todo.

-Tengo tratos con un ser oscuro de esta tierra – dijo Kureme – la verdad no me pareció correcto decirle que mi magia está limitada, hasta que ellas se vuelvan mas terrenales, yo seré mas poderoso, hasta ese día, ustedes tendrán el control.

-Perfecto, nosotras iremos a ese pueblo… tenemos que apoderarnos de algunas mentes…

-No creo que tengan problemas – sonrió Kureme – Nos mantendremos en contacto… tampoco puedo acercarme mucho al pueblo…

-De acuerdo.

Diana y Elan bajaron a Hogsmeade, encontrando de primera instancia, un hostal, en donde entraron y al acercarse al dependiente, Diana no le dio oportunidad de que hablara, pues le pasó la mano en su rostro y el hombre pareció perder su alma, ya que sus ojos dejaron de brillar, y comenzó a actuar como si fuera un autómata.

-De ahora en adelante, ya no hospedarás a nadie aquí, dirás que somos las dueñas de este lugar y permanecerá cerrado, tú serás nuestro esclavo y nos servirás en todo.

-Sí – dijo el hombre asintiendo

-Prepara nuestras habitaciones y comienza a desalojar a los huéspedes que hayan – ordenó Elan.

-Iré a dar una vuelta – dijo Diana - ¿vienes?

-Aún no confío en el humano, ve tú, yo me quedo a vigilarlo.

-Me parece bien

-Oye Diana

-¿Qué?

-Actúa como terrenal, para que no sospechen nada… algunos magos son muy perspicaces.

-Tienes razón – dijo Diana mirándose al espejo, sus cuernitos pequeños y puntiagudos, estaban relucientes – ella solo cerró los ojos un momento y sus cuernitos se ocultaron, fijó su vista en una revista, y en la portada había una chica con una preciosa túnica japonesa, curiosamente en color rojo, así que mirándose al espejo cambió su vestuario por la de la modelo.

-Ahora si luces como los habitantes de este pueblo – sonrió Elan

-Luego regreso, cualquier cosa, me llamas, pues no sabemos que grado de poder tengamos en este lugar.

-Está bien.

Diana salió del hostal, a esas horas, los caminos lucían tranquilos, y con poca afluencia, por lo que ella se dedicó a recorrer las tiendas, explorando sus contenidos, era también la primera vez que ellas bajaban a la tierra, sin embargo, en el lado oscuro en donde se encontraban podían saber mas de ella, porque lo tenían permitido.

La joven, llegó al lugar en donde estaba asociado la tienda Zonko con la de Sortilegios Weasley, así que ella entró, hay habían muchas cosas desconocidas y que olía, era para hacer travesuras, algunas malas, por lo que recorrió el almacén, mirando sobre todo los surtidos salta clases, las varitas trucadas, fantasías patentadas, marcas tenebrosas comestibles, encantamientos escudos, detonadores trampa, polvo de oscuridad, calderos de bromas, aunque lo que en lo que menos se fijó fue en la sección de wonderbruja.

-¡Vaya, quien haga estas cosas, debe tener cierto grado de malicia en su ser! – pensaba Diana, mirando las cajas, en ese instante, no había gente en la tienda, así que cuando Fred Weasley se asomó, y verla ahí de pié, increíble y maravillosa, se embelezó por un momento.

-Hola – se acercó Fred sonriendo a todo lo que da - ¿buscas algo en especial?  
Diana se volvió, entornando sus ojos hacia el, dominándolo de inmediato con la mirada, era de por si, uno de sus reflejos, ya que era su modo de protegerse. El pelirrojo por un momento quedó embrujado con esos ojos, aunque recobró la cordura, y ella bajó la guardia al ver que no había peligro.

-Solo miro ¿te molesta? – dijo con una voz… dulce, tranquila, inocente… de echo ellas tenían una clase llamada **_"Artes del Engaño y Artimañas"_** en donde les enseñaban todo eso.

-Claro que no, y siendo tan linda…

-¿Linda yo? – sonrió Diana con timidez, desviando la mirada y cubriendo su rostro con su cabello, pero irguiendo mas su cuerpo para que Fred le admirara aún más… parte de una clase más **_"Clase de Fascinación y Artificio a Mortales_**", haciendo que la dulzura se desparramara.

-Por supuesto… oye… te regalo lo que quieras ¡Anda! ¿Qué deseas?

-No… no quiero ser abusiva… acabo de llegar al pueblo, y tendré tanto tiempo libre…

-¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

-Me temo que sí…

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Fred - ¿Por qué no trabajas aquí? Slo medio día, necesito ayuda y mi hermano está en Diagon… Te pagaré bien ¿aceptas?

-¿Trabajar? – Diana por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía necesidad, pero aquello le pareció perfecto, total, si no aguantaba, lo dejaba, pero en una tienda así, era seguro que se llenara de alumnos.

-¿Sí? – preguntó Fred emocionado

-Pues – y pensó que tal vez los seres celestiales irían y era más seguro que ella las pudiera detectar antes, que ellas, pues era número uno en **_"Ocul tamiento de Mal dad a Seres Puros"_**, otra de sus clases – Está bien, me llamo Diana…

-Soy Fred… entonces, te muestro el lugar y te diré tus funciones.

-Me llamo Diana y nunca he trabajado – sonrió angelicalmente – Podría ser pésima empleada.

-Solo tienes que empacar lo que lleven… y convencerlos de que compren, con esa maravillosa sonrisa que tienes.

-Gracias – se iluminó su rostro, provocando una chispa de maldad en sus ojos, estando ahí, entre cosas de bromas, no podrían detectarla, ya que las mismas bromas eran algo maliciosas.

Al regresar al hostal, llegó masajeando su rostro, pues había sonreído mucho y la cara le dolía.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Encontré algo… trabajaré en una tienda

-¿Qué?

-Es de artículos de broma, demasiado llamativa para esas angelitas, estoy segura que caerán ahí, como no podemos acercarnos al colegio, ahí podré detectarlas y perseguirles, de todos, nos mantendremos en contacto telepático.

-¿No temes que te detecten?

-Já, re cuerda que desde antes que ellas comenzaran con sus clases, nosotras ya llevábamos la materia de ocultamiento de aura y de mal dad, te aseguro que pasaré desapercibida… esas angelitas son estudiantes menores de las arcas del cielo, aún no desarrollan por completo sus habilidades…

-Es pero que funcione tu idea Diana

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuándo he fallado?

-Te apuesto a que Hiromi, también hará maldades…


	5. ¡Oh, entre Diosas buenas y Ángeles malos

Capítulo 5:

**¡Oh, entre Diosas buenas y Ángeles malos! ¿Podrá el amor ser rescatado? La llegada de los Guardianes Celestiales Orden 1 **

Draco miraba con suma frialdad a Alkyon, Dumbledore les había echo ir de nuevo a su despacho y a pesar de todo lo que había protestado, la realidad era que nada podían hacer, y ambos tenían que estar juntos, hasta que él, comenzara a sentir que podía lidiar con su presencia y es que el rubio sly no estaba poniendo absolutamente nada de su parte, lo cual no era de extrañarse.

-Cuando mi madre se entere de esto – protestaba Draco, gruñendo por toda la habitación, dando vueltas, mientras que Alky se contemplaba su dedo, aún le punzaba y tenía la marca de una pequeña cortada.

-Cuando la mía también lo sepa – pensaba ella también.

De pronto, en el alfezeír de la ventana, se asomó el travieso rostro de Tomoko, el angelito, sonrió abiertamente y sacudió sus manos y envió como un polvo, que se metió en su habitación y se esparció por toda la habitación, respirándolo, Draco y Alkyon.

De pronto, el corazón del chico pareció ablandarse y se acercó a Alky, tomando de súbito su mano, mirando el dedo, mirando los ojos de ella, de un modo… enternecedor.

-¿Esto siempre pasa cuando te portas mal?

-Supongo – respondió Alky sintiendo algo raro, como los dedos de Draco tocaban los suyos de modo distinto, más suave, más cariñoso, y esos ojos grises que no se mostraban duros, sino cálidos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, como tratando de adivinarse sus pensamientos, ella sentía los latidos de Draco y eran emocionalmente distintos, de pronto, poco a poco, ante esa insistente mirada, el pareció inclinarse, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los de la chica… lentamente… pero… Hiromi, apareció en la ventana y oliendo polvos celestiales, aventó una bocanada de aire negro y riendo cruelmente, desapareció, al parecer, ese ser, si podía atravesar las barreras mágicas del colegio.

Y ocurrió que de pronto, Draco, al respirar el aire negro que invadía la habitación, de pronto le dio un tirón en su mano y esos breves segundos de paz y amor, se desvanecieron.

-¡Pues tú tienes la maldita culpa! ¡Te dije que no me hechizaras! Espero que tu dedo te esté recordando que nadie le hace lo mismo a Draco Malfoy dos veces.

-¡Suelta mi mano, me estás lastimando! – gimió Alky al sentir como la mano del chico le apretaba tanto que ella ya comenzaba a conocer el dolor.

-¡No hasta que me prometas que nunca más intentarás dañarme!

-¡Tú me estás lastimando Draco!

-¡Si bien yo te invoqué por error te exijo que me respetes y si no me concederás deseos porque eres una inútil buena para nada, por lo menos **NO ME ESTORBES**! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas y fue directo a donde la pócima y se tomó un trago, así, pudo salir sin la presencia de Alky a sus espaldas.

-¡**TE ODIO**! – Gritó Alkyon muy dolida - ¡**ERES UN HUMANO DETESTABLE Y POR ESO TE ODIO! **

Alky no había sentido nunca eso, pero de pronto, agua comenzó a salir de sus ojos y su corazón latía tristemente, y por más que se limpiaba los ojos, el agua cristalina y salada no dejaba de caer… Tomoko regresó de inmediato y al ver a la chica llorar, también se extrañó ¡se suponía que debían estar besándose!

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – gimió Tomoko, sintiendo algo raro en el aire.

Claro, el echo de que Alky estuviera muy triste, lo sentían las demás, sobre todo Japi y Nenyeina las más sensibles, ambas estaban juntas, ya que Hayden, Kieran y Jon, hablaban sobre ellas, aún con ellas a un par de metros de distancia, y Elektra que no dejaba de mirar a Jon y a Cho, que andaba cerca.

-¿Qué le pasa a Alkyon?

-No lo sé, pero siento su aura afligida… debería bajar de sus habitaciones.

-¡Ah, el rubio! – chilló Japi

-¡Oye tú! ¿Y Alkyon? – gritó Nenyeina

-¡Déjenme en paz malditos fenómenos! – gritó el rubio tan fuerte y tal alto, que de inmediato, todos reaccionaron ante la grosería.

-¡**_Ignis Divine_**! – gritó de pronto Elektra, reaccionando ante la agresión y de pronto, apareció una ráfaga de fuego que golpeó violentamente a Draco, aventándolo metros adelante, pero sucedió que aunque Elektra alcanzó a atacar a Draco…

-¡**_Eleison_**! – se dejó escuchar y de pronto, la chica ahogó un grito y cayó desmayada al piso…

-¡Castigo divino! – gimió Nenyeina acercándose a Elektra, al mismo tiempo que Lupín.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Elektra!

-Atacó a Draco, el alma de Alky no pudo detenerla a tiempo y por ello, en venganza la ha lastimado…

-¡Pensé que nada podría tocar a Draco!

-Solo nosotras podemos lastimarlo antes que sea protegido, pero también nos toca castigo…

En ese momento apareció Alky, pues era obvio que había sentido el ataque y su respuesta involuntaria y había corrido hasta ellas, a todo lo que daba.

-¡Que ha pasado, a quien he atacado! – gimió y más al ver a Draco, semi inconciente en el piso y a Elektra, tratando de ser reanimada por Lupín.

-¡Elektra! ¡Oh, por los dioses! Le he lastimado.

-Tranquila, está bien – dijo Nenyeina pasando sus manos en el rostro – Das ende – dijo y de pronto Elektra abrió los ojos y miró a Alky angustiada.

-No pasa nada – sonrió débilmente – pero si duele…

-Lo siento, lo siento ¿pero porque lo atacaste? – gimió y las chicas notaron sus ojos rojos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en tus ojos?

-Nada…

-Draco nos insultó – dijo Japi – por eso reaccionamos ¿Qué le pasa, porque es tan agresivo?

-No lo sé, hace un rato no estaba así y de pronto… se transformó en un monstruo.

-Malfoy siempre ha sido un monstruo – dijo Harry de repente, Mariana se arrodilló angustiada junto con Tanya, ya que Ron también les acompañaba.

-Es lo que pasa cuando uno lleva "cola" – dijo Hermione al pasar con Ginny, observando a todos – y no me miren así, es natural molestarse por no tener privacidad…

-No te metas – espetó Mariana – no es tu asunto

-Ni el de ellos, ustedes y su tonto pergamino mágico ¿para que querían venir a la tierra, sus celestialidades? ¿Para hacer infelices a muchos?

-¡Escúchame señorita Granger, deja de decirnos cosas, cometimos un error que trataremos de resolver!

-¿Y mientras qué? ¿Qué los demás se atengan a las consecuencias o que?

- Si no cierras la boca, me olvidaré de la poca "celestialidad" que me quede – gruñó Mariana, en verdad, Hermy le llenaba al hígado de piedritas.

-¿También me vas a atacar?

-No te atrevas – apretó Ginny los dientes, y su varita también.

La verdad era que Hiromi se había encargado de soplar sus polvos de la provocación y por ellos, los más perceptivos, habían caído bajo sus influjos y andaban agresivos.

-Sigan su camino – comentó Elektra al levantarse

-Aquí hay algo raro – explicó Tanya – no creo que estemos solos en este lugar, hay maldad cerca.

-Vámonos – dijo Tanya haciendo señas a todos.

-¡Si, sigan su camino, miedosas, anormales! – dijo Hermy para terminar de completar, pero claro que las chicas ya comenzaban a sentir en su interior el sentimiento "venganza".

-¡**_Seraphic Wings_**! – se volvió Mariana, juntando las manos en señal de oración y abriendo las palmas hacia ellas, rápidamente, y salieron una ráfaga de plumas blancas, a toda prisa, envolviendo a Hermy y a Ginny - ¡Limpia sus espíritus! – gritó Mariana, aquellas plumas, les rodearon como en torbellino, y esas plumas de ángel, hicieron que el polvo contaminado, se cayera de sus cuerpos.

-¡Basta Mariana! – rezongó Harry y le tomó de las manos - ¡No les hagas daño!

-¡No les estaba haciendo daño! – protestó la chica y las plumas se desvanecieron en el aire - ¡Solo limpio su aura negativa!

-¡Te ordeno que las dejes en paz! – chilló el pelinegro – O de lo contrario, si las lastimas, no sé lo que te haría ¿entendiste?

Entonces también, en ese momento, Mariana sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de agua, un agua que se negaba a salir y menos si la mirada dura de los preciosos ojos verdes de Harry le miraban con odio y reproche.

-Esto es una maldición – dijo Tanya por lo bajito, y Ron, lo único que acertó a hacer, fue abrazarla en señal de comprensión.

Al día siguiente, no podía ser más abrumador, pues aunque Tomoko había lanzado polvos de dulces sueños, Hiromi, había contraatacado con polvos pesadillas y ninguno había podido conciliar el sueño, esa noche Mariana se había visto en un mar hecho de lágrimas, mientras que Alky soñaba que cuando le salía agua de los ojos, formaba un río.

Había tanta oscuridad y hostilidad en el aire, que era imposible respirar sin aspirar, todo ese pesado ambiente, parecía que nadie quería hablar, todos desayunaban en silencio, hasta Tanya y Ron, que salvo ellos y Japi con Kieran, eran los que llevaban la fiesta con paz y tranquilidad. Pero era obvio que algo iba a romper esa paz.

-¡Oigan! – se acercó Ginny – ayer no se que pasó, pero lo último que recuerdo es que tú – señaló con descaro a Mariana – nos atacaste.

-¡No señales! – protestó Ron

-¡No te metas Ron!

-Te pido disculpas – respondió Mariana, pues ya comenzaba a sentir las famosas jaquecas, y hasta los ojos le dolían… aunque eso más bien fue por aguantarse las lágrimas.

-¡No son suficientes!

-Son de corazón

-Quiero un duelo – chilló la pelirroja

-No quiero lastimarte

-Já, por muy "celestial" que seas, no te temo

-Lo sé… pero por muy valiente que seas, no quiero lastimarte.

-¡Me atacas por la espalda y ahora me niegas un duelo! ¡Cobarde!

-Basta Ginny – se levantó Ron decidido a poner a su hermana en su lugar, todos miraban - ¿Qué te está pasando? Tú no eras así

-¡Es culpa de ella! – señaló a Mariana

-¡No señales! – quiso bajarle la mano, pero ella fue más rápida y le puso la varita al cuello

-No me toques Ron, porque aunque seas mi hermano, puedo hechizarte.

-Inténtalo – respondió Tanya tranquilamente, mientras tomaba un té.

-¡**_Mocomurciélagos_**! – gritó Ginny directo al rostro de Ron, en pleno desafío a Tanya… pero sucedió que, efectivamente, por mas cerca que estuviera el hechizo, éste nunca tocó a Ron, y el hechizo, quedó suspendido en el aire.

-Muy lista – dijo Ginny con los dientes apretados – si que eres rápida.

-Yo no lo hice – respondió Tanya

-¿No? ¿Entonces quién, eh?

-¡Oh! – gimieron las chicas, cuando de pronto, de la nada, se comenzó a escuchar un ruido de motor, seco y agudo, todos comenzaron a voltear y a ver a todos lados, mas de repente, de una de las mesas, comenzó a salir una voluta de humo blanco, mas y mas grande, hasta que de repente, una poderoso moto, brincó del humo, dando unas volteretas en un mismo sitio…

Todos guardaron silencio y quedaron quietos, mirando la preciosa moto, llena de afiches y calcomanías de diversos países, el motoquero, con casco, botas, guantes y chamarra de cuero, alzó la vista, por así decirlo, y al hacer un movimiento, el hechizo estático, desapareció, entonces, se quitó el casco…

-¡Guardián! – gritaron todas las chicas del cielo, al verle, el motoquero era un joven igual que ellas, guapetón y serio, que les miraba serenamente… era Chris, Un guardián celestial, orden 1, que andaba en misión exilio voluntario por toda la tierra.

-Supe que estaban en problemas – dijo bajando de su moto con toda tranquilidad – y muchos, el aire está contaminado, hay un ángel del mal rondando este colegio… mis queridas niñas, me temo que sus hermanas, los ángeles negros han bajado a la tierra… Aunque lo que me tiene desconcertado es que tengan tan bajo poder en estos momentos, estar en la tierra les hace daño.

-Imposible… aunque no conocemos a nuestros hermanos por parte de la oscuridad, no creo que… hayan bajado…

-Pues me temo que sí – se sentó en el comedor de Gryffindor y bebió una gran copa de jugo, mirando a todos, aunque las más interesadas, eran las chicas.

-Oiga Guardián…

-Vamos niñas, estamos en la tierra, llámenme Chris, al menos mientras estemos abajo. La verdad estoy preocupado… si no regresan al cielo, su padre y madre, van a comenzar el ataque.

-¡Chris! ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos a regresar?

-No, eso lo tienen que hacer ustedes solas…

-¿Entonces tú…?

-Yo no puedo sacarlas de sus líos chicas, yo lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes es romper el lazo que los une a sus humanos, pero solo durante el día… para que no estén pegados a ellos… en cuanto a lo del pergamino, cuando lo encuentren, veremos la forma… y aparte que no deben dejar su entrenamiento.

-¿Entonces tú no regresas al cielo?

-Tengo exilio voluntario por siglos, y aún no se me cumple, para su desgracia, no tengo comunicación con el cielo aún, pero como su superior, en este lugar o en el otro, tengo el deber de vigilarles y ayudarles en lo que pueda.

-Estamos en un buen lío…

-¿En un lío? – Sonrió tristemente - niñas… me temo que después de esto, no se licenciarán y supongo que su padre y madre, les castigarán del modo menos pensado… mi primera sugerencia es que no regresen…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

-El escarmiento que les darán, ni siquiera lo imagino… sus hermanos del lado oscuro pueden hacer estas cosas, a su antojo, pero ustedes no, porque entonces pierden su pureza y además estoy notando sentimientos humanos en su interior…

-Luego nos purificaremos…

-Bien, entonces, cortaré el lazo que les une a sus humanos y después comenzamos la búsqueda del pergamino.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí Chris?

-Me temo que si, hasta que regresen… como Guardián Celestial Uno y aunque estoy en exilio voluntario, mi deber es cuidar a las de rango menor.

Al escuchar "rango menor" las chicas le echaron una miradita no muy agradable ¡Sus padres eran los dioses mayores! Después del mero, mero por supuesto, el ser supremo celestial por excelencia y que ya saben quien es.

-Lo siento niñas, pero hasta que no estén licenciadas de Diosas de los deseos, no son superiores a mi y a como van las cosas…

-¡Oh! ¿Otro? – arrugó su cara la profesora McGonagall al ver a Chris.

-Buenos días profesora, me llamo Chris, Guardián Celestial Uno, en exilio voluntario – se puso de pie haciéndole un saludo reverencial – quisiera su permiso para estar al lado de estas niñas, serán mi responsabilidad de ahora en adelante… Hasta que encuentre el modo de regresarlas…

-¿También viene del cielo, jovencito?

-Sí, pero hace muchos años terrestres bajé para recorrer este mundo y como ellas bajaron, se han cerrado las comunicaciones.

-Esto es una verdadera locura, por un lado, el señor oscuro haciendo de las suyas y nosotros con ustedes…

-Discúlpenos, se supone que no deberíamos ni siquiera ser vistos al ojo humano… Pero ya que no hay otro remedio…

-Entonces venga conmigo jovencito…

-Oh, solo un minuto – se dirigió a las chicas - ¡Quam **_Sancta, Quam Serena, Quam benigna_**! – dijo y unas esferas de luz, salieron de sus manos, las cuales se fueron a introducir en las chicas, sintiendo la liberación.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Estoy desenlazando lo que los une a ellos, solo por el día y hasta las seis de la tarde, ya que es cuando se desatan las fuerzas oscuras, es quizás un poco mas de tiempo y lo único que puedo hacer, ya que no es mi especialidad.

-Muy bien joven, entonces vamos con el director, a ver donde te coloca.

-Gracias – y antes de irse, les guiñó un ojo a las chicas y salió sonriendo, de manera tan, pero tan alivianada.

-¡Bien! – saltó Elektra del lugar de Malfoy – Por fin, no sabrás de mí, de aquí hasta las seis – y salió a toda prisa… Mariana ni siquiera se despidió de Harry.

-Al rato les alcanzo – gritó Tanya a lo lejos, sin separarse de Ron, quien en el fondo se alegró de no ser abandonado así de feo, como Harry ni como a Draco.

-Pero si ni el perro los quiere – se escuchó decir por ahí y sonrisitas burlonas, Harry solo miró de reojo como mariana se perdía de vista y se sintió un poco culpable…

_Sin embargo, en el universo, muy, muy lejos de la tierra, el cielo y todo lo que puedan imaginar… en el infinito, había una reunión de los dioses de todas las religiones existentes, y de todas las deidades que adoraban en el mundo… el poderoso mago Merlín, se encontraba ahí, conversando con Madre, mientras que Padre, hablaba con otras deidades y la hermana mayor de las futuras diosas, una diosa de los deseos categoría uno, jugaba con algunos querubines que amenizaban la reunión. Pero a medio receso, llegó un mensajero, que discretamente se acercó a Madre. _

_-Permiso para hablar con madre… _

_-Habla… _

_-Hay rumores… llegaron hace poco… dicen, dicen que algunas de sus hijas fueron secuestradas del colegio, no son confirmados… pero… _

_-¿Qué hay de mis hijos? – levantó la voz Madre, y todos guardaron silencio, volviéndose a verle (Si, también en el universo a las celestialidades les gusta el chisme) _

_-Hijos no… solo hijas… _

_-¿Saben quienes fueron? - preguntó más alto. _

_-Se rumora que fueron magos – y se volvió a ver a Merlín – magos que le profesan a usted, Merlín. _

_-Es inaceptable… esa información – aclaró Merlín. _

_-Madre, hay rumores… unos dicen que fueron secuestradas, otros mas que desobedecieron y bajaron a la tierra… lo cierto es que también, algunas de sus hijas del lado oscuro bajaron a la tierra tras ellas. _

_-Mis hijas negras, no bajan si no es para volver al mundo de cabeza y es obvio que bajaron tras sus hermanas blancas… _

_-En estos momentos, hay maldad en el mundo mágico – dijo Merlín – pero esa maldad no puede tocar algo tan puro. _

_-Mis hijas solo tienen una pizca de celestialidad, el resto siempre se obtiene cuando se licencian de dioses… si están en la tierra, se contaminarán… _

_-¿Qué pasa Madre? – se acercó Padre y ella le explicó todo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, no podían abandonar la reunión a esas alturas. _

_-Enviaremos a alguien… un ángel categoría uno… _

_-Regresa de inmediato – y Padre sacó de la palma de su mano, una pluma – lleva el mensaje a una diosa categoría 1, de nuestras hijas, recientemente graduadas, que baje por sus hermanas… de inmediato… _

_-¿No es peligroso enviar a una graduada? Mejor una con experiencia… _

_-Celeste debe quedarse con nosotros – se dirigieron a hija mayor, aunque en realidad parecía la menor de todos – es esencial, nuestras otras hijas e hijos graduados, están dispersos en este momento, tiene que ser una o uno de ellos. _

_-Te confiamos esto Hermes, lleva el mensaje y que baje de inmediato. _

_-Madre, Padre, Merlín… - y desapareció _

_-¿Qué crees madre? _

_-Creo que si mis hijas fueron secuestradas… o bajaron y alguien les hace daño… destruiré a esos humanos… _

_-Eso mismo pienso… lo siento Merlín, pero si alguna de mis hijas resulta lastimada, acabaremos con los culpables… sin piedad… _

_Merlín no respondió, pero estaba preocupado, así de lejos como se encontraban, no podía saber con exactitud, lo que sucedía en lo que fuera su mundo, pero temía que esos dioses del medio ambiente, comenzaran a destruir todo con desastres naturales incontrolables, sobre todo madre, que podría ser mas agresiva que padre, aunque el, era el que tenía mas poder. _

_-No crearemos mas hijos – dijo Madre preocupada – Hasta saber lo que sucede con nuestras hijas. _

_-¿Qué pasará con los niños que mueren en la tierra, cuyo espíritu sirve para crear a nuestros hijos? _

_-Tendremos que dejar, se vayan al paraíso… _

_-Pero hay que hacer algo, esto no puede quedarse así nada más… si fueron secuestradas… _

_-Celeste ven aquí _

_Celeste volvió la mirada hacia su padre y madre, había escuchado todo, y estaba preocupada ¿en que lío andaban sus pequeñas hermanas traviesas?... si tan solo supiera Celeste, que sus hermanitas querrían estar en el cielo, en ese momento. _

_-Dime Padre _

_-Envía a parte de tu ejército, unos cuantos guerreros etéreos, que bajen a la tierra y que acaben con los que tienen cautivos a nuestras hijas… _

_-¿No esperarán a que baje un número uno? _

_-No, hazlo ahora _

_-Si Padre, en este momento. _

Y en la tierra, a Chris le habían dejado en la casa Hufflepuff con la condición de que no se anduviera paseando en otras casas, ya que por su condición celestial, la magia que Dumbledore tenía en el castillo no le afectaba, su corazón, puro por naturaleza, le permitía todo eso.

-¡Chris! – de pronto apareció Tomoko, justo donde el acomodaba sus cosas, su moto había quedado cerca de la casa de Hagrid, aunque podía aparecer y desaparecer.

-Tomoko… ¿haciendo travesuras?

-Sí – dijo el angelito – pero nada ha resultado…

-Hay maldad en el castillo…

-Sobre todo con esa casa slytherin…

-Me refiero a maldad verdadera, no a niños que juegan a ser malos

-¿En serio?

-Podrás ser todo un ángel, Tomoko, pero aún te falta instinto, hueles la maldad de la casa slytherin, pero no hueles la otra maldad, la verdadera…

-Las diosas sufren…

-Ellas se lo buscaron, pero mi deber es ayudarles ¿en donde están?

-Afuera… tristes… ¡oye, no les digas que estoy aquí!

-No tengo porque informar de ti… tu debes delatarte solo Tomoko – además, tengo el presentimiento terrible, que cosas desagradables sucederán, comenzaré el entrenamiento de ellas cuanto antes.

-Bien – se alzó de hombros, batiendo sus pequeñas alas.

A lo lejos Hiromi, al reconocer el grado de Chris, desapareció, y apareció a donde sus amas, Elan y Diana, quienes ya estaban instaladas y haciendo planes.

-¡Problemas, problemas!

-¿Qué pasa Hiromi?

-¡Llegó un guardián celestial categoría uno!

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién?

-Chris…  
-¿Quién es? – chilló Elan

-He oído de él – aclaró Diana – ha permanecido mucho tiempo en la tierra, recorriendo el mundo… es peligroso.

-Pues entonces que Kureme se encargue de el

-Puede fastidiarnos

-Entonces si a nuestras hermanas de luz, les ayuda un grado uno… nosotras también estamos en todo nuestro derecho de llamar a un ángel grado uno...

-Efectivamente… no tengas duda… le llamaremos si Chris molesta y Kureme resulta un bueno para nada.

Mientras tanto, con nuestro glorioso pergamino, que volaba y volaba, hasta quedar atorado en un árbol, muy, muy lejos de ahí cerca de una población muggle, tocaba la salida de un colegio, y todos salían corriendo a tropel, y un pequeño grupo azuzaba a uno de los chicos.

-¡Vamos Bastián! ¿Regresas al mugrero donde vives?

-¡Si no tuvieras beca, estuvieras de criado en mi casa! – le gritaba otro

-¡Alejémonos de el, no nos vaya a pegar una infección!

-¿No les parece que con 16 años, deben ser mas pensantes y menos i.dio.tas? – espetó Bastián.

-¡Claro que no! – gritaron y se alejaron no sin antes, aventarle basura, por lo regular, en esa ocasión, no se liaron a golpes, esos chicos y sus madres no estaban de acuerdo en que un huérfano estuviera en un colegio de paga, por una beca.

El chico molesto y casi hasta las lágrimas de rabia, no regresó de inmediato al orfanato, si no que subió hasta la colina, mirando a lo lejos, el humo de las casas de Hogsmeade, un pueblo al que ninguno iba, porque se especulaba sobre la gente que había ahí, el chico suspiró, era bien parecido y un muggle común y corriente, se recostó mientras se arreglaba su cabello color caramelo y se limpiaba los ojos azules aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, estaba harto de todo eso.

Bastian cerró los ojos, por breves momentos, la brisa eran tan fresca, y el estaba cansado, pues estudiaba mucho por las noches para que la beca no le fuera quitada, pero en ese momento, odiaba ser el, y las lagrimas fluían, pero arriba de el, ondeaba el pergamino, el cual se desprendió de la rama y fue a dar al rostro del chico despertándolo.

El tomó el pergamino y le leyó, y mientras lo hacía, una lágrima resbaló y fue a dar al pergamino, de echo varias lágrimas, Bastian leyó de nuevo el pergamino y sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

-Hechizos mágicos… si claro, como si existiera la magia…  
PERO, resultó que arriba, en el departamento de Diosas, en la esfera de los deseos, comenzó a brillar y a sonar una dulce alarma, las diosas que estaban ahí, se volvieron a ver, hacía cientos de años, que no sonaba.

-¡¡Hay un deseo que cumplir! – dijo una Diosa de los deseos categoría uno ¿a quien enviaremos?

-Es raro, parece algo sencillo, no es una persona mágica pidiendo destruir o ser el amo del universo ¿como es que pudo convocarnos?

-Si no es nada complicado, envía a Nicole, tiene muchos deseos de conceder un deseo.

-¡El portal se abre, hay que aprovechar!

-¡Nicole! – Llamó la diosa mayor – bajarás a conceder un deseo y regresarás

-¡Claro que si! – brincó una diosa menor, hermosa, pelo rubio y sonrisa angelical y traviesa.

Pero, el problema fue cuando ella atravesó el portal, porque éste se cerró, se suponía, debiera permanecer abierto para que ella concediera el deseo y regresara en seguida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡No lo sabemos, se cerró, se cerró!

-¡Oh, Dios mío, no podrá regresar! – gritaron las diosas.

Nicole había bajado a la tierra, de teniéndose al lado de Bastian, quien al sentir su presencia, dio un salto y le miró, sus ropas extrañas, su rostro tan bello y una sonrisa inigualable.

-¿Qué pasa, quién eres?

-¡¡Hola, mi nombre es Nicole, tu invocaste a una diosa de los deseos, estoy aquí, pide un deseo y te lo con cederé!

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo pronto – se volvió al cielo – el portal se ha cerrado y debo regresar a casa… pídeme tu deseo.

-¿Es una broma? – El chico se levantó y miró a todas partes, buscando a los chicos que siempre le molestaban, pero no había nadie a la vista - ¿tu concedes deseos? ¿Qué broma es esta?

-¡Claro! – Sonrió Nicole - ¡Aunque tenga este aspecto de maravillosa belleza juvenil, ya soy toda una mujer adulta que puede conceder los deseos que quieras, estoy licenciada! soy de la última generación de diosas de los deseos que se ha licenciado.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, sé que tienes tu deseo, pídelo ahora…

-Oye… no estoy para bromas… estoy cansado de todo esto, lo único que desearía es tener magia, una varita mágica para desaparecer a todos esos que se han burlado de mi.

-¡Deseo concedido! – dijo Nicole

-¿Qué?

**_-"Oh, Señor de los Deseos, Mago de los Sueños, permíteme con ceder este deseo a un corazón puro, y que la magia que anhela con todo su ser se concentre en él, así como el objeto de sus pretensiones" _**

-¿Qué haces niña?

-Concedo tu deseo… ¡Y no soy una niña ya te lo dije!

-¡Como broma estuvo bueno yo… yo…! – y de pronto una luz le envolvió elevándolo del piso y haciendo que dentro de él, surgiera esa magia interna, durante unos treinta segundos estuvo así hasta que la luz se fue… el aterrizó en el piso y una varita cayó junto a él - ¿Qué pasa, que me ha su cedido?

-Ya tienes magia…

-¿Yo?

-Tú…

-¿Y como?

-Esa es la varita mágica, con ella puedes hacer magia.

Bastian tomó la varita y la agitó y al momento de hacerlo, el árbol se sacudió y las hojas se cayeron de sopetón al piso y del susto la tiró al pasto.

-¿En verdad… en verdad yo… yo…?

-Sí, haces magia, te concedí el deseo – y miró al cielo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se abre el portal? ¡Debo regresar!

-¿A dónde debes regresar?

-Al cielo… a mi casa… al departamento de diosas… ¿ahora que haré? ¡Estado mucho tiempo en la tierra me contamino con facilidad! ¡Oh, Diosas!

-Lo siento mucho…

-No te preocupes, si no me pasaba a mí, podría ser a cualquier otra diosa…

-Aún así…


	6. ¡Dioses! ¿Un alumno nuevo? ¡No puede ser

Capítulo 6:

**¡Dioses! ¿Un alumno nuevo? ¡No puede ser, comienzan los ataques de los Guerreros Etéreos! ¿Quién saldrá afectado? **

-Saludos – de pronto, del tronco del árbol, salió Chris y Bastian ahogó un grito.

-¡Chris!

-Vimos el portal abrirse… pero demasiado lejos, ni yo pude alcanzarlo cuando se abrió, llegué justo cuando concedías el deseo… veo que se cumplió, pero desgraciadamente, el portal está cerrado, fue casi de inmediato.

-¿La estudiantes están aquí?

-Sí… pero ahora este chico tiene un problema mayor…

-¿Cuál?

-¡No puede andar por la vida, con magia y sin dominarla! Dentro del mundo mágico hay leyes severas y aunque sea por un deseo, el ya pasa a formar parte de ese mundo

-No entiendo – murmuró Bastian

-Tendrás que acompañarme a Hogwarts… tal vez con un curso intensivo, aprenda a dominarla… ¡estos humanos que piden deseos que luego los llevan a la destrucción!

-¿Qué es Hogwarts?

-Un colegio de magia, Bastian, deberás ir ahí, para dominar la magia y aprender que los humanos no mágicos, jamás deben saber que tienes poderes.

-¿Están bromeando?

-Lo siento, no puedo dejarte ir a tu mundo, con esa magia… créeme, los humanos no mágicos son tan supersticiosos que te dañarían si ven algo anormal en ti.

-¡Ay, lo siento, yo solo le concedí el deseo!

-No es tu culpa Nicole, tú solo concedes deseos, no los sugieres… entonces chico, tienes que irte ahora mismo conmigo a Hogwarts.

-¿Qué? – Gimió - ¡Imposible, tengo que llegar al orfanato!

-No te preocupes por eso, lo arreglaremos, vamos a Hogwarts, denme sus manos.

-¿Yo también? – pregunto Nicole

-Me temo que sí Nicole, no tienes opción, dado que el portal se ha cerrado.

-Pues ya que – suspiró la chica y le tomó la mano a Chris, y Bastian, aunque asustado, el reto de esa aventura, lo animó y tomando la varita del suelo, le tomó la mano a Nicole y en un segundo, desapareció, dejando su mochila, bajo el árbol…

Draco miraba de lejos a Alkyon, al parecer, ahora que ya no se sentía tan presionado por tenerla cerca, cambiaba la perspectiva y por otro lado, sentía celos de que el pelirrojo platicara animadamente con Tanya, desde el principio, los únicos estables.

También Japi con Kieran, ella le decía muchas cosas y él se la pasaba riendo, porque era muy alivianada, nada estresada como Alky y Mariana, aunque ellas no tenían la culpa de que Draco y Harry, fueran tan temperamentales.

Nenyeina también escuchaba atentamente a Hayden, ya que ambos debían aclarar su situación, por otro lado Elektra también conversaba con Jon, aunque ya se estaba hartando de escuchar hablar sobre Cho y estaba pensando seriamente sobre lanzarle un hechizo a su perfecto rostro, ya que a Lupín no lo podía tocar…

-Extraño mi casa – decía Alkyon mirando al cielo

-Tal ves deberíamos acercarnos a casa – sonrió Mariana

-¿Y Como?

Ella sonrió y ante el asombro de Harry que a lo lejos no dejaba de verle, mientras fingía estudiar con Hermione, ella tomó la mano de su amiga, y de pronto comenzaron a elevarse, ella tenía unas alas, enormes y transparentes, el quizás solo podía ver el brillo de las alas, pero no verlas en su totalidad.

Ambas chicas se elevaron hasta la punta de la torre más alta del castillo, mirando al cielo, sonrieron, quedándose sentadas en el techo en declive, parecían no caerse, y contemplaban el cielo.

-¡Nuestra casa! – suspiró Alkyon - ¡Cuánto quisiera están ahí! – y de nuevo el agua comenzó a fluir de sus ojos, pero en ésta ocasión con lágrimas rosas, que simbolizaban el arrepentimiento.

-Debemos regresar y…

-¿Qué es eso? – señaló de pronto Alkyon

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Ah! – gimió Mariana al ver, como desde el cielo, se comenzaba a ver, como especie de relámpagos, y en una pequeña nube negra, se dejaba escapar un rayo de luz.

-¡Una entrada! – chilló Alkyon

-¡Quizás podríamos regresar!

-¡Vamos! – Gritaron y de inmediata se aventaron al vacío, aterrizando en el piso y comunicándose con sus compañeras - ¡Una entrada, se ha abierto una entrada al cielo!

-¡Vamos!- y de pronto, todas comenzaron a correr para elevarse hacia el punto de origen de la entrada.

-¡Tanya! ¿A dónde vas? – gritó Ron y salió corriendo tras de la chica - ¡No podemos salir del colegio!

-¡Ron, regresa! – Gritó Hermione - ¡Harry ve por el o se meterá en un lío por culpa de esa tipa!

Y Harry, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, corrió de inmediato tras su amigo, el chico avanzaba rápidamente, que en cuanto se dio cuenta ya había dejado atrás Hogwarts, había salido sin permiso, pero miraba a Tanya que levitaba y avanzaba a toda prisa hacia el pedazo de cielo que se había abierto de una nube negra. Pero cuando las chicas lograron llegar, el claro de luz, se cerró violentamente.

-¡NO! – gritaron

-¡Se cerró!

-No puede ser…

-¿Pero porque se abrió, quien bajo?

-No lo sabemos, lo mas seguro es que…

-¡¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**! – de pronto se escuchó un grito aterrador y cuando se volvieron, vieron horrorizadas, que Ron salía volando por los aires, hasta golpearse al piso.

-¡RON! – chilló Tanya ¿Cómo es que no había sentido que su protegido había sido atacado?

-¡**_DESMAIUS_**! – escucharon gritos del fondo del bosque, era la voz de Harry

-¡Es Harry! – Saltó Mariana - ¡Pero no siento nada! ¡No siento que le ataquen! – y corrió hacia el junto con las chicas.

-¡**_DESMAIUS_**!

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR – Se dejó sentir un gruñido estruendoso y aterrador - ¡Hueles asquerosamente humano!

-¡**_DESMAIUS_**! – Seguía atacando Harry, y cuando las chicas lograron llegar, vieron con horror, que una criatura atacaba a Harry, era un Dayac, uno de los miles de guerreros al servicio de la hermana mayor de ellas, eran crueles y despiadados, eran los feroces guerreros celestiales que la dulce Celeste había enviado.

-¡**Dayac**! – gimieron al ver la criatura de dos metros de alto, con cuerpo humano musculoso, pero con cabeza como de pez martillo, con fieros colmillos, y en las manos con garras así como los pies.

-¿Cómo pudo Celeste enviar un Dayac?

-¡Significa que padre y madre ya lo saben!

-¡HUMANO, HUELO EN TU SER A UNA DIOSA, SEGURO TIENES SECUESTRADA A UNA! – dijo ese monstruo con voz estruendosa.

-¡Habla! – parpadeó Harry bajando la guardia por un momento.

-¡POR ESO DEBES MORIR! – Gritó el Dayac - ¡**_Ponzoña Mortal_**! – juntó sus garras, sacando chispas, de las cuales salió un poderoso rayo que de inmediato se dirigió hacia Harry.

-NOOOOO – gritó Mariana, cuando un Dayac atacaba, ellas no lo podía sentir y su organismo reaccionaba lento al ataque.

-¡**_EXPELLIARMUS_**! – Se defendió Harry, pero el rayo golpeó el hechizo de Harry y éste fue aventado muchos metros atrás.

-Humanos desagradables… asquerosos, deben morir, deben dejar libre a la diosa.

-¡**_Luz de la Muerte_**! – atacó de nuevo el Dayac, tratando de eliminar a Harry.

-¡NO! – Y Mariana se interpuso - ¡**_Escudo Principal_**! – abrió los brazos levitando, haciendo que el ataque del Dayac nunca llegara a Harry, quien a pesar del golpe se incorporó, viendo la bellísima escena, de la chica, envuelta en un alo de luz espiritual, con las alas invisibles protegiéndolo…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! – Gruñó el Dayac - ¡UN SER CELESTIAL, PROTEGIENDO A UN HUMANO!

-¡DEJALO TRANQUILO DAYAC, REGRESA!

-MAS COMO YO, LLEGARAN, DESTRUIREMOS Y LLEVAREMOS A LAS DIOSAS DE REGRESO… PERO UNA DE ELLAS ME ATACA Y YO… ME DEFIENDO… ¡¡**_LATIGO TORNADO_**! – Gruñó el Dayac, y sus garras se convirtieron en látigos comenzando a golpear la protección de Mariana hacia Harry.

-¡Mariana, cuidado con el, nosotras no podemos…! – claro que no terminaron de decirlo, cuando uno de los látigos, rompió el escudo y ella salió volando por los aires, y el dayac transformó sus piernas como en tentáculos y se elevó al aire tras ella.

-¡MARIANAAAAAAAAA! – gritaron las chicas, pero estaban como atadas.

-¿QUE PASA?

-¡Oh, no! – gimieron - ¡Son las seis de la tarde!- y todas desaparecieron, excepto Tanya quien había ido por Ronald.

Harry se levantó mirando al cielo, sosteniendo fuerte su varita mágica y temblando ¿Cómo atacar a un ser que por lo visto venía del cielo? ¿Y como el cielo podía tener seres tan horrible? Y arriba, Mariana enviaba ataques contra el Dayac, los cuales eran un poco inútiles ¿Cómo luchar contra seres que la protegían por naturaleza? Era obvio que no tenía las armas adecuadas, pues en su vida había imaginado tener que pelear con los guerreros de su hermana mayor, Celeste.

-¡**_DESTRUCTIVO DRAGON_**! – Atacaba Mariana

-¡**_LATIGO MORTAL_**! – Atacó el Dayac y de pronto, sus tentáculos atraparon el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritó y el dayac le dejó caer, Harry vio con horror y al momento envió un hechizo al cuerpo de ella para que descendiera lentamente, corriendo tras ella.

-¡Mariana! ¿Estás bien?

-DIOSA DEFECTUOSA – gruñó el Dayac – MATARE AL ASQUEROSO HUMANO Y ME LLEVARE A LA DIOSA PARA COMERLA, DAYAC MERECE COMER AL ENEMIGO – dijo el ser monstruoso tomando con sus garras a Mariana, dándole un golpe a Harry, levantando a la diosa como una muñeca y oliéndola – DIOSA ESTAR CONTAMINADA POR HUMANO, SABOR NO SER BUENO, PERO SUFICIENTE.

-¡No te la comerás, es mía! – Gritó Harry - ¡**_CRUCIO_**! - le envió el hechizo prohibido, arriesgando todo, pero el dayac lo único que sintió fue como una descarga eléctrica

-HUMANO I.DI.OTA… TE MATARE AHORA MISMO Y TU ALMA NO SE IRA AL CIELO, TE IRAS AL AVERNO…

Harry se levantó como pudo, tenía lastimado el brazo izquierdo y le sangraba una de sus viejas heridas, aparte, le salía sangre por la nariz y cojeaba un poco, sostuvo la varita en alto, preguntándose que pasaba, se suponía que Mariana debía defenderlo, pero no podía hacer nada y aparte, estaba a punto de ser devorada.

-¡AVADA…! – Quizo atacar Harry, cuando de repente, su cuello se vio envuelto por un tentáculo, que le cortaba la respiración.

-HUMANOS SON TAN FRAGILES… HUELEN TAN MAL… HUESOS DEBILES… MAL SABOR – Y sin decir mas nada, lo lanzó contra un árbol, el chico gritó al sentir como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra un árbol, cerca de donde Tanya, petrificada, protegía a Ron, sin saber que hacer… las Diosas no estaban echas para pelear contra un dayac, pero éste monstruo del cielo, volvió a tomar a Harry por el cuello, levantándolo.

-¡Tengo que ayudarlo! – gimió Ron

-¡No puedes! – lo sostuvo Tanya.

-Harry – abrió Mariana los ojos y sintió como su cintura estaba en medio de tenazas… a punto de ser partida en dos… cuando…

-¡**_Maiagare ángel_**! – de repente, apareció Chris, de la nada, saltando y con una hermosa espada, que parecía echa del mas fino cristal, con diminutos diamantes en el puño de la espada, con un filo tan fino y exquisito, que cortó el tentáculo liberando a Harry.

-¡UN ANGEL DE PRIMER NIVEL! – gruñó el Dayac

-Los ángeles monstruos del cielo – murmuró Chris – Así que los dioses envían a sus bestias para recuperar a las diosas… pero las bestias están lastimando a las diosas… ¿Qué es esto?

-LAS DIOSAS ESTAN CONTAMINADAS – sonrió el dayac mostrando sus filosos dientes – HAN PERDIDO CINCO POR CIENTO DE SU CELESTIALIDAD… SU ENTRADA AL CIELO NO SERA BIEN VISTA… APARTE ME ATACO, ASI QUE PUEDO COMERLA…

-No te la comerás – dijo Chris entre dientes, mostrando un reflejo frío en sus ojos, cuando un ángel de primer nivel se molestaba, podía ser tan cruel… y Chris se dio la vuelta, asestando un golpe a las tenazas que tenían a Mariana.

-AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG – gritó el dayac, al ver su brazo cortado, sin embargo, de inmediato le creció de nuevo – UN ANGEL DE PRIMER NIVEL NO MERECE PIEDAD

-Tú tampoco – chilló Chris - ¡**_FLUJO DEL ANGEL HAIAYEL_**! – agitó su espada y de la punta se desprendió una onda blancuzca que envolvió al dayac, quitándole el aire vital que poseía dentro de su cuerpo, tratando de secarlo por dentro.

-¡AUNQUE SEAS UN ANGEL DE CATEGORIA UNO NO PODRAS CONMIGO! – gritó el Dayac

-¡Dios! Hace mucho que no practico – pensó Chris y es que la verdad, era, que hacía mucho tiempo que no combatía y nunca lo había echo contra un dayac, un ser del cielo protector de las diosas.

-MUERE – gritó el dayac, pero…

-¡DETENTE! – de pronto apareció ella… Nicole - ¡vamos a atacarlo juntos Chris!

-¡Vamos Nicole!

-¡**_QUE EL PODER DE LA DEFENSA VENGA A MI DIOSA DE NIVEL UNO Y SE VUELVA UN MURO PROTECTOR_**!

-¡**_ALAS COMBATIVAS_**! – dijo Chris muy alto y enormes alas salieron de las espaldas de ambos, el sosteniendo su enorme espada de cristal en alto y ella, juntando sus manos, para hacer su magia celestial.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH AHORA ME ATACA A QUIEN PROTEJO

-DETENTE DAYAC, TE LO ORDENO YO, UNA DIOSA CATEGORIA UNO

-NUNCA, YA NO ME DETENGO, ESA DIOSA CONTAMINADA ES MIA, ME IRE DESPUES DE COMERLA

-¡No te dejaremos! – espetó Chris

-¡ENTONCES ATACARE!

-La tierra esta descontrolando los dayac – dijo Nicole a Chris - debemos eliminarlo…

-¡**_LATIGO MORTAL_**! – lanzó el dayac su ataque

-¿No te sabes otro? – Gimió Chris asestando un golpe al piso con su espada - ¡**_MURO INMORTAL_**!

Y un muro se levantó del piso, protegiéndolos de los tentáculos cargados de energía y que se dirigían a ellos.

-¡Canta Nicole!

La Diosa categoría uno, licenciada, juntó las manos y comenzó a invocar un canto celestial, pero mortal a la vez, mientras Chris, detenía al Dayac, para que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar.

**_-"¡Atándome en el cielo cubierto de luz, usando el destructivo benigno dragón de luminiscencia, como escudo enfoco y me concentro en traer toda mi fuerza a mi corazón y el esplendoroso despuntar de la alborada que viene corriendo hacia mi para ayudarme a destruir a esta criatura!" _**

Comenzó a cantar y a dar muchos giros, agitando sus alas, mientras formaba un alo de luz en su cuerpo, hasta hacerse muy densa, hasta que no lograba verse, acumulando tanta energía tan pura, lista para explotar-

-¡Ahora! – dijo Chris elevándose y quitando la espada, al momento que ella detuvo su cántico y expulsó la energía en contra del dayac, quien al recibir tremendo impacto, nada pudo hacer.

-AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG - gritó, cuando la energía le penetró y se destruyó disolviendo todo su cuerpo.

**-AAAAAAAAAH** – Gritó Nicole volviéndose hacia Chris y éste azuzó su espada.

-¿Qué pasa, que pasa?

-¡Es mi primer combate! Jajajaja – brincó Nicole de un lado a otro y abrazando a Chris, que le miró con los ojos bien redondos, la diosa estaba más que feliz por haber ganado (y como que la atmósfera de la tierra le había afectado)

-No te emociones mucho – dijo Chris entre dientes – los Dayac son sus guardaespaldas… y si les están atacando por órdenes de la Diosa número uno, significa que las cosas en el cielo no van bien

-Cierto…

-¿Cómo están? – se volvió Chris hacia Harry que estaba tratando de despertar a Mariana, mientras que Tanya se acercaba, apoyando a Ron con sus brazos.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó Harry todo dolorido.

-Dayac… protectores de las diosas en el cielo… como verás Potter, en el cielo, también han sido creados criaturas peligrosas… y por lo que creo, bajó poco después que tú, Nicole…

-¡Nicole! – Gimió Tanya – Diosa de los deseos categoría uno… ¿Por qué bajaste?

-Tuve que conceder un deseo – se acercó a Ron, quien puso los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa boba cuando vio a Nicole, pues era preciosa, y Tanya le dio un pellizco en una de sus heridas

-¡Auch!

-Compórtate – dijo entre dientes.

-Pero ya no pude regresar – dijo con tristeza y puso un dedo en Ron y el chico sintió regenerar sus heridas y en pocos segundos estaba bien.

-¿Concediste un deseo? ¿A quién?

-A un chico no mago… que ahora lo es

-¿COMO PUDO UN MUGGLE CONVOCARTE?

-Con la magia de su corazón, todos los muggles tienen un poco dentro, solo que no todos le desarrollan, ahora el chico está en el colegio, el director ha dicho que deberá permanecer ahí para enseñarle a usarla…

-¿Y donde habrá quedado el pergamino? – Gimió Tanya - ¡Lo necesitamos, tal vez a través de el podamos regresar!

-No lo he podido retener, así que debe estar buscando otros corazones, me parece que su pequeña travesura, ha cobrado vida y se ayuda con el señor viento…

-Regresemos al colegio – dijo Chris – este chico necesita ayuda y Mariana descanso…

-Yo quiero saber – dijo Tanya antes de seguir avanzando - ¿Por qué no sentimos el ataque de los dayac? No defendimos a estos chicos a tiempo… y tu Nicole ¿Acaso no dependes de tu humano?¨

-Recuerda que los dayac son nuestros guardianes… pero ellos se guían por el olor, ya no tienen su parte de celestialidad, entonces, el las considera contaminadas… son criaturas mágicas Tanya, echas a partir de nosotras, por eso cuando ataquen, nuestro ser, aunque lo detecte no atacará, porque se supone, que estamos unidos…

-Ya veo… será un peligro si bajan más…

-Por lo otro, soy una guapa, atractiva, juvenil y nada despreciable Diosa categoría uno, lo que significa que tengo autonomía, tengo licencia y aunque sea invocada, no dependeré nunca de un humano… cuando estén licenciadas será lo mismo porque…

-No nos licenciaremos – respondió Mariana lastimosamente, ya abría los ojos – seguro padre y madre nos envían al inframundo…

-Es mejor volver, le he dicho al director que en cuestiones de seres del cielo, no se involucre, no es lo mismo atacar a sus enemigos magos que a éstos, he pensando que tendrán entrenamiento… tendrás que ayudarme Nicole, hasta que no regresen, correremos peligro si siguen bajando éstos o los otros.

-¡Bien!

-¡Ven aquí Moto! – Dijo Chris y de pronto, apareció la moto arrastrando como unas camillas – Perfecto, Tanya y Ron, idos en la escoba – les dio una – Harry, acomódate en una camilla, Mariana irá en la otra…

-Pero yo puedo…

-Obedéceme – le advirtió – No puedes caminar y no quise curarte porque para eso tienes una magnífica enfermera en el colegio… y tu Nicole – pero cuando buscó a la diosa, ésta ya estaba arriba de la moto, haciéndole señas efusivas a Chris.

-¡Anda chico, que quiero sentir como corre este vehículo!

-No correremos – dijo Chris entre dientes subiendo a su moto – no con ellos atrás

-¡Que pena! – sonrió tomando a Chris por la cintura haciéndole cosquillas

-¡Nicole! Tuvimos un ataque y tú pareces tan despreocupada

-¡Soy una chica fuerte! – Sonrió aún más - ¡Y soy alegre por naturaleza! ¡Vamos Chris, arranca!

El chico negó con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa y se puso en marcha, llevándose a los chicos, mientras que en la escoba, Tanya iba bien sujeta de la cintura de Ron, también avanzaban al ritmo de la moto, por el peso.

En tanto, en Hogsmeade, Diana terminaba su primer día de trabajo, Fred estaba de lo mas contento en tenerla ahí, más como un adorno que como un empleado, pero ella le sonreía de tal modo, que el pelirrojo se idiotizaba y luego su forma de hablarle y de decirle las cosas…

Eran las siete cuando salió de la tienda, y respiró el aire, el olor era familiar y se detuvo un momento, enfocando sus ojos hacia el colegio, pudo visualizar lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

-¡Ataque de Dayac! – Gimió - ¿Por qué un dayac atacaría a los que protege? Mmmmm, esto es muy interesante ¡Ah… una diosa categoría uno! Demonios… ahora si estamos en problemas…

_-¿Eso crees?_ – de pronto se escuchó una voz

-¿eh?

_-"¿Cómo estás Diana? ¿Quieres que esté con vosotras?" _

-¿Ana?

-_Ana lengua de Bruja_ – dijo la voz cantarina - _¡Dime que sí y bajaré contigo! Estoy aburrida… _

-Baja – dijo Diana

-¡_La palabra correcta es sube!_ – y de pronto, frente a ella, comenzó a elevarse una chica, abriéndose la tierra, y desplegando sus alas, una negra, otra blanca y sonriendo.

-¿Qué hacías abajo? ¿Visitando viejos conocidos?

-Sí, arriba todo está aburrido, abajo almas atormentadas… y debo decir que cuando vi todo ese alboroto causado por sus hermanas blancas, me moría por subir… pero no puedo hacerlo sin invitación.

-Pensamos fastidiarlas ¿nos ayudas?

-Claro…

-Pero a veces tu parte positiva se opone a la negativa Ana, como tienes un alma bipolar, lo bueno y lo malo en ti… bueno, madre a veces crea hijos defectuosos…

-Jajaja – sonrió Ana – Es cierto… salí "defectuosa", pero eso me ha ayudado en algunas cosas, puedo estar en el cielo y en el infierno, el problema es a la toma de decisiones…

-Entonces esconde tus alas Ana, que Elan me llama, supongo que querrá saber todo y te contaré mis planes.

Poco después, las tres estaban sentadas frente a la chimenea, cuando Diana chasqueó los dedos y apareció una flamita pequeña en sus dedos y la aventó dentro de la chimenea, la cual comenzó a arder y a ca.len.tar la habitación.

-Veo difícil que le puedan provocar disgustos a las inmaculadas… ahora las han atacado, estarán alertas y con una diosa categoría uno.

-Ná – chilló Elan – bajó Nicole, la conozco es una loca irremediable, es recién graduada, les apuesto que desquiciará el colegio, luego ese Chris… es fuerte, pero finalmente, ha estado conviviendo mucho tiempo con humanos…

-Lo que nos traduce a…

-A que las tentaciones invisibles rondan el colegio… a que entre más tiempo pasas con humanos, más te humanizas… Chris no está exento, a veces se pasa de inocente… y eso es pe-li-gro-so. Jejejeje

-Te entiendo… si hay tentaciones, su espíritu se debilitará y eso provocará que no nos detecte… mientras que yo, hago mi trabajo en esa tenducha.

-¿Tu trabajando? ¿Qué dirán nuestras hermanas?

-Nada Ana, no te preocupes, es solo para tener cerca a los humanos y a ellas… aparte Hiromi está haciendo un trabajo magnífico poniendo todo de cabeza en el colegio.

-Claro que deberá cuidarse de Tomoko, Chris y Nicole.

-¿Y tu no tendrás problemas con tu jefe en tu trabajo, Diana?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y si se enamora de ti?

-¡Lo siento por él! No pretendo llegar a conocer ese mundano y ridículo sentimiento de humanos… solo quiero esparcir maldad, maldad y más maldad… y enfadar a nuestras hermanitas.

-Tened cuidado Diana, esos sentimientos flotan en el aire ¿Por qué crees que las hermanas de luz están contaminadas?

-¿Acaso crees que alguna de ellas esté compenetrada con su humano? Solo llevan unos días con ellos.

-Háganme caso, ese sentimiento está en el aire… pero lo peor puede ser, que ellas terminen enamoradas y no ser correspondidas… creo que las consecuencias del corazón roto de una diosa, podría traducirse a volverse… mala…

-¿Mala?

-Si vieran el corazón que tienen las hermanas de la noche, o sea, ustedes, verían que su corazón es negro y roto… y palpita poco, su condición natural, en cambio el de las hermanas de luz, es blanco, palpita y vive… si se rompiera… solo pasaría a su lado, al negativo.

-¡Perfecto! – Brincó Diana - ¡Eso haremos!

-Presiento – dijo Elan – que para que su corazón se rompa, no necesitarán de nuestra ayuda, esos humanos son tan torpes… que se lastiman unos a otros sin proponérselos.

-¡Muy bien, significa que... tendremos mas hermanas del lado oscuro!

-¿Brindamos?

-¡Por favor!

Y todas elevaron sus copas, finalmente, ellas darían un empujoncito y los humanos... harían el resto .


	7. ¡Ay! Un corazón robado por un ángel negr

Capítulo 7:

**¡Ay! Un corazón robado por un ángel negro ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esto a las practicantes de Diosas? **

Como supondrán, las otras chicas esperaban ansiosas a Mariana y a Tanya, y las que respiraron al ver bien a la chica, le enviaron un mensaje a Alkyon, quién aunque había protestado, pataleado y echo un escándalo, no había podido lograr que Draco se bebiera la pócima o que estuviese fuera del dormitorio para ver a sus hermanas de luz.

Y al menos, Japi igual que Elektra y que Nenyeina, arrastraron a Kieran, Jon y Hayden a la enfermería, ya que ellas querían ver recuperada a Mariana, aunque ella no tuvo tantos problemas como Harry, quien tuvo que quedarse en la enfermería toda la noche y como era lógico, ella se quedó a su lado.

Al día siguiente, todas rodeaban al nuevo alumno y éste estaba más que asustado, Bastián había visto tantas cosas raras desde su llegada, que esa noche había tenido pesadillas y no había podido dormir bien, sin necesidad de que Hiromi hiciera travesuras.

Claro que la primera que estaba dándole todas las clases que Bastián recibiría era Hermione, mientras que le lanzaba algunas indirectas a Nicole, quien estaba devorando todos los platos que había en la mesa del gran comedor.

-¿No puedes esperar a que termine el desayuno? – se quejaba Elektra, quien al igual que sus otras compañeras, rodeaban a Bastián.

-Perdón – chilló Hermy – pero yo no soy quien le dio magia sin haber nacido con ella – y se volvió a ver a Nicole.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Esto sabe delicioso! ¡No cabe duda, lo que ingieren los humanos sabe realmente bueno, mmmmm! – comía la diosa sin hacer el menor caso.

-¿No se te hace que ya comiste mucho? – aseveró Nenyeina, al ver que devoraba muchos platos.

-Recuerda que en el cielo no comes eso… le va hacer daño a tu organismo – agregó Japi, quien se volvió a Hermione, le sonrió – y tu chica ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Naciste amargada?

-¿QUEEEE?

-Es que chica, en serio, ni porque Mariana ya te hizo la limpieza sigues infectada con ese mal genio, pobre chico, tan guapo y tu molestándolo de esa manera ¡Dale paz!

-Ahora saben porque no tiene enamorado que se anime con ella – dijo Elektra al punto de soltar la risotada y Japi solo pensó en que Kieran estaba loco por ella.

-¿QUE ESTAN DICIENDO? – Gritó Hermione y todas se aguantaron la risotada y se pusieron serias.

-En serio señorita Granger, si fuera menos orgullosa y más mandona, no dudo que alguno de estos guapos elementos masculinos te hiciera caso, son los primeros días de Bastián y… ¡Nicole, deja de comer! Ya se que eres nuestra superior, pero…

-eg…megto…tag…rigco… - respondió la chica con la boca llena de espagueti.

-Escucha, Bastián estaremos ayudándote, no le hagas caso a esta chica de mal carácter – se sentó Elektra a su lado – Tú no tuviste la culpa de que quisieras tener magia…

-Es que yo no lo pensé… creí que era una broma… - dijo el chico cabizbajo.

-¡Además hoy es viernes! – Sonrió Japi moneándose – dicen que los sábados, los chicos tienen permiso para bajar al pueblo ¡Podríamos hacer una excursión y estar contentos todo el día! ¿No sería maravilloso?

-¿Crees que nos dejen salir con el ataque de ayer?

-¡Pero probablemente el de ayer bajó porque Nicole lo hizo! No creo que se repita de nuevo… le diremos al director que iremos solas, sin los chicos… total, gracias a Chris ya no dependemos de ellos por las mañanas.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Chris?

-Dijo que estaría explorando…

Mientras tanto, en el baño de prefectos, Ginny Weasley estaba tomando un baño de burbujas, se le había echo tarde, sabía que perdería la primera clase, así que después hablaría con el profesor para darle las explicaciones.

La chica tarareaba una canción, tenía todo su cabello rojo atado en su cabeza con una mascada y alegremente, soplaba las burbujas y pataleaba en la tina… pero…

-¡Hola! ¡Limpiando tu cuerpo! ¿Eh?

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Chris emergiendo del agua, sin que ésta le mojara la ropa, y con una mirada serena y sin malicia, es más, con algo de extrañeza ante el grito.

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –** gritaba Ginny buscando su varita, pero ésta la había dejado en su bata de baño, aun metro y medio, colgada.

-¡Silencio niña! – Dijo Chris exasperado – siento asustarte, pero me equivoqué en mi traslado, terminó de emerger y se puso de pie – curioso – dijo tomando un poco de espuma – yo siempre limpio mi cuerpo con el sereno de la media noche.

-¡**SAL, SAL DE AQUÍ, QUE ESTOY DESNUDAAAAAAAAAAA**! – gritaba Ginny cubriéndose con sus brazos, las burbujas casi habían desaparecido.

-Está bien – dijo Chris y salió del agua directo a la puerta, Ginny respiró hondo, y salió del agua para tomar la toalla, pero…

-¡**PRAC**! – se abrió la puerta y Chris se asomó.

-¡Solo quería decir que lo siento mu…!

-**AHGG** – solo alcanzó Ginny al detenerse en seco, el chico le miró de arriba abajo y sin querer sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo… pero no tanto como las de Ginny… Chris le había visto sin nada de ropa.

-¡Lo siento! – Gritó el chico y cerró la puerta, tratando de concentrarse - ¡Vamos, Vamos a donde Nicole! – y desapareció como en un parpadeo. Apareciendo de repente, sobre los platos que aún devoraba Nicole.

-¡Chris!

-Discúlpame Nicole… estoy… desorientado…

-¡AAAAH! – gimió Nicole alegremente - ¿Qué es esto Chris, porque tus mejillas están enrojecidas? ¿Qué has visto que te ha puesto así?

-Nada – brincó de la mesa, saludando a las chicas y limpiando su ropa - ¿Cómo estáis?

-Nosotras bien, pero tú te vez extraño… como si algo te hubiese asustado – dijo Japi –Algo te escondes Chris…

Chris no les comentó nada, pero en todo el maldito día, no pudo quitarse la imagen de Ginny y sus mejillas se enrojecían, aunque el no podía entender el tener esa sensación tan calurosa y quizás debido a eso, no puso objeción para que bajaran a Hogsmeade.

Bastián no tenía muchas ganas de ir al pueblo, sábado por la mañana, ya que su primer día con clases especiales y ante la mirada del resto de alumnos, había sido pesada, pero prácticamente, las chicas se habían apropiado del nuevo alumno, cosa que no les había agradado a Hayden, Jon y Kieran, pues sus "diosas de los deseos" junto con Nicole, parecía que tuvieran un juguete nuevo.

Tampoco a Harry le parecía muy agradable, quien caminaba entre Hermione y Ron, el cual estaba más molesto que Harry ¡Tanya se le había escapado desde la mañana sin decirle nada! Así que los tres tenían cara de amargositos… aunque la de Hermy era más porque los polvos de Hiromi aún estaban dentro de ella.

Sin embargo, en Honeyduckes, Bastián se les escapó a las chicas, pues estas andaban deteniendo a Nicole, para que no estuviera comiendo todos los dulces que veía en su camino. El chico salió y buscó un lugar alejado, le dolían mucho los pies y el uniforme que le habían dado, era incómodo.

Bastián encontró una lugarcito, en el cual estiró los pies, y cerró los ojos, ya el director le había informado que se había encargado de sus datos en el orfanato y en el colegio… así que Bastián ya no existía más en el mundo muggle.

-"_Háblame muerte, háblame de las penumbras, háblame de la oscuridad y de la media luz, esparce tu miedo, esparce tu desasosiego, complace a la vida y dale sombras a tu corazón" _

El chico escuchó este cántico, oscuro, pero con una dulce entonación, se incorporó y buscó quien cantaba, y descubrió a una figura, de pie en un tronco y mientras cantaba, muchas esferas negras le rodeaban y giraban en su cuerpo, aunque eso ya no lo sorprendió, se suponía que todos eran magos.

Era Elan, quien detuvo su canto y se volvió hacia Bastián, ella no podía llevarle más de dos años, y estaba vestida de rojo, deslumbrante, llena de capas que volaban con el viento al igual que sus largos cabellos, cubiertos de diminutos diamantes negros que resplandecían. Sus largos cabellos ondeaban, parecía un ángel y en ese momento, él quedo deslumbrado.

-Hola – saludó ella sonriendo - ¿Quién eres?

-B-Bastián…

-Dime Bastián ¿vienes del colegio llamado Hogwarts?

-Esto… si…

-Yo soy Elan, es un gusto conoceros.

-S… si

-Eres muy guapo – bajó al piso – siento algo extraño en ti… Hueles a diosa de los deseos… hueles a pureza…

-U-una de ellas… me convirtió en mago…

-¿De verdad? – y aspiró profundo, leyendo los recuerdos del chico y sonrió ¿Qué mejor que un corazón inocente, para un ángel negro?

-Sí… ahora estaré en ese colegio, hasta que aprenda a dominar mi magia.

-¡Oh, me encantaría ir contigo! Eres tan apuesto

-¿Yo? – gimió Bastián enrojeciendo.

-Por lo menos te daré un beso

-¿Q-quieres besarme? ¿Por qué?

-"_Por besarte mi vida cambiaria en un segundo… Tú serias mi equilibrio, mi destino, bésame, solo así podré tenerte, eternamente en mi mente"-_ comenzó a cantarle muy cerca, para hechizarle con el dulce efecto de su voz, en realidad, cuando lo hacían, era demasiado suave, una dulce y terrible trampa, que llevaba a todos a caer presa de sus deseos infames… así eran las hermanas oscuras.

-¡Que… bella… voz… tienes!

Y se acercó a él, quien estaba hipnotizado por esos bellos ojos, que nada pudo hacer cuando ella le besó y le puso la mano en el corazón y de pronto el perdió el brillo de sus ojos y quedó hipnotizado.

-**_Ahora me perteneces_** – sonrió Elan – **_Así me llevarás contigo y podré entrar al colegio ¡desdoblamiento!_** – se concentró y de su cuerpo, salió como un espíritu idéntico a ella y en seguida, se metió en la luz que parpadeaba en el pecho del chico.

-¿Qué haces Elan? – apareció Ana

-¿Ves este chico? Éste trajo consigo a una diosa categoría uno y le concedió ser mago, ahora está aprendiendo en ese colegio… como tiene un alma tan pura, tan noble, y con sentimientos tan claros, le he gustado desde el principio… y he podido meter un poco de mí en el, así que a través de su cuerpo, podremos meternos en ese colegio en algunas ocasiones…

-¿Su corazón no te rechazó?

-No, porque le gusté… ahora tengo que mantener ese gusto un poco más, para que no se le pase y su cuerpo me rechace… es mío Ana, deberías buscar uno para ti.

-A decir verdad, yo tengo otros planes, estoy, revisando el lugar, observando como me moveré, en este momento, las diosas andan por una tienda de comestibles azucarados… tened cuidado que no os detecten.

-Ya no, con la protección del corazón de este chico – acarició su rostro y sus ojos apagados – estaré dentro de el, hasta que ya no me sirva.

-Entonces me voy, no quiero interrumpir… tu romance – y desapareció.  
Elan volvió a besar al chico y éste pereció despertar y se apartó sonrojado, nunca antes nadie le había besado, los labios le temblaban y no tenía voz.

-Lo siento – sonrió Elan – es que me gustaste, no resistí besarte…

-¿De verdad? – dijo en un hilito de voz, nervioso.

-Soy nueva, no tengo amigos, ya terminé el colegio, te vi mirándome y supe que eras el amigo que esperaba… un corazón solitario como el mío…

-Besas… bien…

-¿Podré verte de nuevo?

-Sí…

-"**_Aunque me dijeras que no"_** – pensaba Elan – **_"Ahora estas eternamente en mi mente, hasta que tu corazón me rechace" _**

Por otro lado, en la tienda de los sortilegios Weasley, Diana se enfrentaba a empaquetar todo lo que los chicos compraban, que era bastante, mientras que Fred cobraba, pero aparte, ella cuando empaquetaba aprovechaba para pasar hechizos oscuros a los paquetes.

En ese momento, las chicas de luz entraron en la tienda, buscando a Bastián, y de paso evitando que Nicole siguiera comiendo bocadillos ya que la comida de la tierra le podría provocar un dolor de estómago mas tarde.

Por un momento, Diana se detuvo al verlas entrar, ocultando su aura negativa, ella como tenía magia que sus hermanas de luz aún no habían aprendido por dejar el cielo, sus conocimientos eran más extensos, sobre todo en ocultamiento.

-¡No veo al chico! – decían las chicas alborotadas

-¿Qué cosas son estas? – Preguntó Japi, tomando unas bengalas y de pronto ésta se encendió - ¡Ay! Quema – gimió y aventó la bengala, justo cuando Hermione entraba con Harry y Ron, a quien se le iluminaron sus ojos al ver a Tanya, pero la bengala cayó en la cabeza de ella, quemándole sus cabellos.

-¡Ay, ay, ay mi cabello! – Comenzó a quejarse - ¡se quema, se quema!

-¡Hermione! – sacó Harry su varita, pero en ese momento…

-¡Splash! – un cubo de agua cayó sobre su cabeza, y **cuando alzaron la vista, era Chris. **

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** – gritó Hermione - ¡Eres un bruto, un bruto! – Chilló - ¡Me mojaste toda!

-¿Acaso así no apagan el fuego los humanos? – preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡**CLARO QUE SI, PERO NO ES LA MANERA! **

-¿Entonces?

Diana, al ver a Chris y a Nicole, supo que eran los de primer nivel, y de inmediato, sacó un perfume, era una fórmula especial, para ocultarse de sus mas poderosos enemigos y se echó un poco de inmediato, esperaba que ese par no estuviera mucho tiempo dentro o si no, le descubrirían.

Sin embargo, Alkyon pasó cerca de ella y de inmediato percibió algo y sus ojos brillaron - ¡Ah, una de mis hermanas con el corazón inestable, me parece que las cosas no van bien con el hechicero! Entonces, mi querida hermana… me aprovecharé de eso… si tu humano te rompe el corazón, te pasarás de nuestro lado y serás oscura… Pero no perdió de vista a Chris, quién se fue de inmediato tras de Hermy que se seguía quejando de lo bestia que había sido y que por mas "celestial" que fuese, no lo perdonaría.

En tanto, Ana, se daba una vuelta por las callejuelas de Hogsmeade, mirando a su alrededor, las auras de los alumnos, las buenas y las malas, como ya se lo había dicho a sus hermanas, ella había salido con un terrible defecto, ni era tan buena, ni era tan mala, actuaba según las circunstancias y en ese momento, estaba con las malas.

Ella no pasaba desapercibida por los chicos, quienes le comían con la mirada, su vestido rojo con negro, le daba cierto aire místico, y ellos pensaban que era una extranjera preciosa y que probablemente estudiaba en otro colegio.

Pero no todo iba a ser tan sencillo, pues al doblar en una calle solitaria, frente a ella venía un muchacho, al tenerlo más de cerca, se dio cuenta que no era de Hogwarts y llevaba un uniforme probablemente de alguna academia, era alto, delgado, de cabellos castaños claros y un poco largo, que le daba un aire místico y guapetón, al menos eso pensó Ana cuando lo vio y le sonrió al pasar pero… de repente, el chico le tomó el brazo y le detuvo con violencia mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Tú no eres de este mundo!

-¡Oye! – gimió Ana

Y de pronto, la mente de ella y del chico parecieron conectarse, y ella vio sus pensamientos, vio ángeles, dayacs y otras criaturas desconocidas atacando la tierra, vio al señor tenebroso riendo sobre el cuerpo de Harry, vio sangre y destrucción, el chico se puso frío y tenso… había tenido una visión del futuro y les veía a ellas, los ángeles oscuros, juntas con sus enormes y brillantes alas negras, mirando el caos.

-¡Su presencia provocará desastre al mundo mágico! – Gimió el chico - ¡Tenéis que irse de aquí! ¡Ángeles de maldad!

-¡Vidente! – chilló Ana, el chico podría ser muy guapo, pero era muy peligroso, las había visto, sabía quienes eran ángeles oscuros y pese a que ella era ambos, en ese momento el no distinguía.

-¡No pueden quedarse, he visto el futuro!

-Tu tampoco puedes quedarte – dijo Ana, percibiendo que algunos chicos estaban a punto de dar con ellos, si ese joven hablaba…

-¿Qué dices?

-"_¡No soy bien, ni soy mal, puedo destruir y puedo crear, pero en este momento, seré maldad, y en mi deseo, que duermas bajo mi voluntad, para que de tu boca, ninguna predicción salga y estés bajo mi autoridad!" _

Y alzó ella las manos, y una luz intensa atravesó el cuerpo del chico quien no tuvo tiempo de tomar su varita siquiera, cayendo al piso pesadamente, como muerto, pero no, Ana le había hechizado, le había dado el sueño eterno, por así decirlo, porque solo ella podía despertarle del sueño y desapareció, dejando al joven en el piso.

-¡Oh! – gimió de pronto Tonks que iba acompañada de Jon Lupín, quien le contaba sobre Elektra y su extraña manera de ser, para pertenecer a una familia celestial, no era tan angelical.

-¿Quién es? – corrieron hacia el

-¡Es Joe M. Trelawney! El hijo de la profesora Sibil…

-¿Este es el hijo de la profesora loca y psicópata? ¡No sabía que tuviera un hijo y… no se parece en nada a ella!

-¡Estudió en América y esta ahora en su primer año en la academia de aurores, dicen que es vidente! ¡DESPIERTA JOE! ¿QUE TE PASA?

Pero Joe estaba despierto por fuera, en su interior, el se encontraba en una casa, enorme, un poco vacía, y el estaba solo, aunque de pronto, Ana hizo acto de presencia.

_-¡Así no fastidiarás… Joe! _

_-¿Qué hago aquí, que me hiciste? _

_-Estás dormido y ni el mejor hechizo o pócima te despertarán, estará aquí, tu mente vagando, pero no permitiré que destruyas los planes de mis hermanas oscuras. _

_-¡Sus planes traerán problemas al mundo mágico! ¡Nosotros no somos juguetes! _

_-Para nosotras sí… ustedes son solo número, el ser supremos puede crearlos en abundancia, así que si mueres, a mi no me importa, por el momento no te quité la vida, solo la conciencia, estarás aquí solo, pero, si te portas bien, te visitaré y algún día, te despierte. _

_-¡No me puedes hacer eso, déjame salir! _

_-Claro que no… espero que tu nueva casa te guste, es austera y cómoda, tengo sellada tu alma, Joe, eres mío, y eso te pasa por fastidiarme, no sabía que los videntes fueran tan buenos, me viste, nos viste, y por ello, hasta debería quitarte ese don. _

_-¿QUE? _

_-Pero no lo haré, podría dañar tu cerebro, aunque si de todas maneras morirás… tengo dos conciencias Joe, reza porque la blanca se compadezca de ti… _

Y dicho esto, la chica desapareció de su mente, mientras que en el exterior, nada podía despertarlo, y siendo el hijo de la profesora Trelawney, decidieron llevarlo de inmediato al colegio, mientras que otros profesores, indagaban sobre el ataque, pero nadie, había visto nada.

En tanto, las chicas celestiales, salían de la tienda de sortilegios, siguiendo a Nicole, Elektra, Japi, y Neyeina, jalaban a Mariana y Alkyon, quienes pocas ganas tenían de seguir, pues andar corriendo tras la glotona de Nicole, no era fácil.

-¿A dónde te entra tanta comida Nicole? – gruñía Neny que le veía comer unos gusanos dulces de gomita, que se movían (mágicamente, claro)

-Vas a reventar… y no creo que sea divertido, estarle viendo un hueco en el estómago a una Diosa nivel uno…

-Tranquilas ¡Ah, entremos aquí! – señaló Nicole a las tres escobas

-¿Y Chris?

-Seguramente anda tras la detestable señorita Granger… - dijo Japi – en verdad, que bueno que mi deseo no se hizo realidad, ver a "Ki" con esa niña, no me parece, demasiado presumida y altanera, mas con su amiguito ese…

-El bueno para nada de Potter – agregó Mariana y Alky asintió.

-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! – Se detuvo Nicole y les miró con extrañeza – En verdad sus palabras son mas terrenales, si que están contaminadas chicas… como dicen las chicas de aquí, una parece celosa y la otra muy resentida.

-¿Celosa yo? – Sonrió Japi - ¡Para nada! Cuando hice el deseo, no pensé que esa señorita fuera así… ahora no quiero que se cumpla, Ki es demasiado bueno para ella.

-Dale oportunidad Japi, los humanos comenten muchos errores, a lo mejor y son el uno para el otro y en cuanto a ti Mariana, compréndelo, no debe ser fácil tener a alguien como tú a su lado.

-¡Grandioso! Por lo menos ya podrá salir con "Alison" la chica terrestre perfecta…  
Todas entraron en las tres escobas y se acercó la señora Rosmerta - ¿algo de tomar muchachas?

-Lo de siempre – se apresuró a responder Japi sonriendo.

-Bien – y se alejó

-¿Lo de siempre? ¿Pues cuando has venido?

-¡Es lo que todos los terrestres dicen! – se alzó de hombros Japi, cuando a través de la ventana vio a "ki" siguiendo a Hermione, quien no se veía muy contenta, aun andaba con el pelo mojado.

-¿Y que me cuentas de Jon, Elektra? Tampoco tienes grandes problemas con el ¿no es así?

-Para el, la perfección es Cho Chang, ya me tiene harta, pero lo soporto, porque no tengo de otra, a veces, me dan ganas de meterme en su mente y borrarle esos recuerdos…

-En cambio Hayden – dijo Neny – solo se dedica a estudiar ¡Es tan aburrido! Pese a que tiene ojos lindos…

-¿Tiene ojos lindos? – Le codeo Japi - ¿Cómo es eso que tiene ojos lindos?

-¡Claro que los tiene! Y le brillan muy bonitos, y aunque no es conflictivo, me gustaría que fuese mas alegre… es primo de Cho, seguramente por eso…

-¿Primos? No se parecen en nada…

-Lejanos… pero lo son…

-¡Cerveza de mantequilla, señoritas! – de pronto les sirvieron la bebida.

-Gracias – y todas vieron las botellas y olieron el contenido.

-¿Qué es esto?

-No es el jugo que comúnmente beben – dijo Japi dándole un trago – pero sabe bien…

-¡Yo si tengo sed! – dijo Elektra zampándose toda la botella de un solo trago

-¡Tranquila, puede ser peligrosa!

-Sabe bien – dijo la chica cuando un sonido raro salió de su boca y todos los de su alrededor se volvieron a verle por tal mala educación – ups… creo que eso no debe escucharse en publico.

-Pero está buena – dijo Japi y todas bebieron ávidamente.

-¡Que cosa mas refrescante! ¡Pidamos otra!

-¡Vale!

Tres cervezas mas cada una, y como que la poca celestialidad se les había perdido, era obvio, finalmente era un líquido fuerte para ellas y ya estaban hablando de más.

-¡Y entonces me decía la diosa Venus la última vez que nos fue a dar clase, sobre las raras criaturas que son los hombres de la tierra, fueron hechos a nuestra imagen y semejanza pero sin cerebro! – decía Elektra, ya todas andaban con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-¿Pero que te dijo Venus?

-Me dijo… Elektra, eres la mas sensata (Y todas rieron, pero asintieron) la que jamás se dejará llevar por ningún sentimiento a los humanos si bajara algún día… recuerda esto siempre… los hombres terrestres… si ven a una chica fea y tonta, no te hacen caso… y si es guapa e inteligente ¡les tienen miedo!

-AAAAAAAAAAAH – lo mismo le pasa a Ki con la señorita esa ¿Cómo se llama?

-¡Heriome! No… espera ¡Hedionda!... no tampoco… ¿se apellida Granja?

-Her…mio…ne… - aclaró Japi chocando que su botella se había acabado – ya no hay mas néctar de Baco… ¡Ese baco, aunque ya no andan en la tierra, siempre le hace travesuras a los dioses del olimpo!

-¿Han ido al olimpo chicas? Esa parte del cielo siempre nos lo ha prohibido… ¿Por qué?

-No lo sabemos – miró Nicole las botellas vacías - ¡Llénense! – dijo señalando con un dedito y las botellas se llenaron de nuevo.

-¡Pero a mi afrodita me dijo algo mas inteligente! – sonrió Nenyeina.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que todos los hombres terrestres al morir van al cielo…

-¿En serio? NAAAAA ¿a poco?

-Si… ¡Porque ya no caben en el infierno! JAJAJAJA

-¿Qué hacen? – entró Bastian, con los labios un tanto hinchados por tanto beso que le había dado Elan, hasta que lo dejo ir con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Bebiendo unas bebidas – señaló Nicole

-¡Nikky, eso es un pleonasmo! – señaló Electra

-Ok… entonces estamos bebiendo un pleonasmo…

-Y dime una cosa Bastioncito… ¿Cómo va tu vida en el colegio? ¿Te han impresionado las chicas que hay? Porque nuestros humanos están atontados por algunas de ellas… comenzando con alguna china y terminando con una castaña odiosa.

-Estudiar y manejar la magia es dura y las chicas me ven como bicho raro – respondió el chico mirando sospechosamente a las diosas.

-¿Cómo? Pero si eres guapo – le acarició Nicole el rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y entonces miró la etiqueta de las botellas, no era ni jugo ni refresco.

-¿Gustas una bebida?

-No, gracias ¿Esto es embriagante? – Preguntó Bastián oliendo las botellas – no deberían tomar mas de una…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque contiene alcohol… supongo, ustedes ya están mareadas… No creo que en el cielo beban algo así…

-Nop – respondió Nenyeina que ya sentía que todo le daba vueltas – No nos permiten ir al olimpo a las fiestas de Baco… ¡Siento que todo me da vueltas!

-AAAAAAAAAAH ¡pero que buena está! – sonreía Nicole

-¡Suficiente! – le quitó Bastian la botella de la boca

-¡NOOOO! Es mi botella – le dijo con una voz de niña mimada - ¡Te haré pagar tu osadía!

-Por favor muchachas… regresemos al colegio, necesitan tomar un baño y dormir…

-¿Y tú nos darás el baño? – Preguntó Japi en tono jocoso dándole un codazo en las costillas al chico, quien se puso muy colorado y levantó a Nicole del brazo.

-Vámonos ya… TODAS

-¡Ni que fueras el ser supremo!

-No lo seré, pero reconozco que ya se les pasaron las copas y no quiero que alguna vaya hacer alguna tontería – respondió y comenzó a jalar a Nicole, sabiendo que las otras seguirían a su superior, suerte que a la salida las topó Chris

-¿Qué les pasó a las niñas?

-Tomaron mucha cerveza de no se que cosa… ya están mareadas…

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?

-No lo sé… mejor las llevamos de regreso al colegio – dijo y Chris asintió.

Y muy en el fondo, en el corazón de Bastian, la doble de Elan, con doble coraza para no ser detectada por Chris, ella se iría con el chico, dentro del colegio.

-"¡Si! Vamos al colegio – brincaba la pequeñísima doble de Elan – ¡queremos estar dentro y hacer travesuras!

En tanto, en el colegio, Dumbledore tenía a Joe en la enfermería, no había podido llevarlo a San Mungo y la profesora Trelawney le lloraba al pie de su cama, ni el profesor Snape ni la señora Pomfrey.

-**AAAAAAAAYYYYYY MI HIJO… AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY MI HIJO** – y bebía otro trago de vino - **¡SABIA, LO SABIA, LO LEI EN LA BOLA DE CRISTAL! ¡SABIA QUE ALGUIEN SUFRIRIA UN VIOLENTO Y TRAGICO ATAQUE PERO NUNCA CREI QUE FUERA MI JOEEEEEE! **

-Buscaremos la manera de revertir ese sueño… recibió un ataque extraño, desconocido para mi – dijo Dumbledore – temprano le diré a Chris, que lo vea, pudo haber sido provocado por alguno de ellos…

-¿Eso cree profesor?

-El joven Trelawney está como vegetal, y no podemos trasladarlo a San Mungo, lo mantendremos aquí, hasta que despierte.


	8. ¡Ah! ¡No me mires con esos fríos ojos! ¿

Capítulo 8:

**¡Ah! ¡No me mires con esos fríos ojos! ¿La confesión del destino en luna llena? **

En el camino, sin embargo, se encontraron a algunos chicos que en el momento se ofrecieron a ayudar a llevarse a las chicas, porque prácticamente se estaban durmiendo en el camino, Bastian llevaba a Nicole y Chris arrastraba a Japi y a Nenyeina, el resto caminaban como tarántulas, de un lado a otro…

Así que los hermanos Creveey se llevaron por le brazo a Mariana y a Alkyon, y otros tres más, a Diana, Tanya, y uno más, le quitó a Japi a Chris.

Al llegar al colegio, las dejaron a todas en el gran comedor, y Chris comenzó a buscar a sus humanos, gracias a que el podía aparecer y desaparecer en el colegio, por su condición celestial, y algunos sorprendidos, otros de mal modo, como quien ustedes y yo sabemos.

-¡Esto me sorprende de ti, Japi! – Le jalaba Kieran – Mira que beber demasiada cerveza de mantequilla, muchacha loca.

-¡Yo no estoy loca! – Gruñó Japi - ¡Solo que estaba rica… además me hace sentir bien!

-Necesitas un baño… y dormir – gimió el chico – apestas a cerveza

-¡Oh! ¿Huelo mal? ¡Entonces limpia mi cuerpo "Ki"!

-¿QUEEEE? – gritó Kieran soltándola

-¡Ay! – Gritó Japi al caer al piso - ¿Por qué me tiras? ¿Por qué no me quieres?

-¡Ya, ya… bueno, mira, si te quiero, eres una persona lindísima, pero un chico como yo, no baña a una chica como tú, diosa o no diosa!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no es apropiado! – le volvió a tomar del brazo y se la llevó a la recámara.

-¿Por qué no es apropiado?

-¡Ay! ¿Quieres dejar de hablar un segundo? ¡Me desesperas Japi!

Por otro lado, Jon Lupín, andaba preocupado, era luna llena, seguro su padre andaba inquieto, y luego lidiar con Elektra, quien era menos agradable en ese estado etílico que en juicio, ya que era tan directa y poco afable.

-¿Por qué bebiste Elektra?

-¿Me estás cuestionando? – Protestaba la chica a medio camino, bien tomada de la mano de Jon – Mejor dime que tiene esa tal Cho, sigues comiéndotela con los ojos, sigues tras ella como perro fiel, cuando a ella le encanta tener novios por montones, guapos y con fama es una in-te-re-sa-da.

-¡Ya lo sé!

-Y aparte le gustan ricos… y siento decirte que tu no lo eras ¡Tal vez deba concederte riquezas para que ella caiga a tus pies!

-No me interesa el dinero…

-Ya dime ¿Qué tiene ella por ejemplo que yo no tenga? – Lo jaló hacia ella – Soy una chica, más grande que ella…

-¡Vamos Elektra! Cho tiene 17 y tú tienes…

-¡Mi querido Jon, yo tengo muchos mas años que esa mujercita, en el cielo, nosotras tenemos más años que ustedes!

-¿Qué me estás tratando de dar a entender, Elektra? ¿Qué eres muy vieja?

-¡No estoy para bromas Jon, soy una diosa sencilla, humilde y sobre todo… tranquila! (y Sencillita)

-En serio ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, tengo muchas dudas… ¿Por qué si te gusta alguien que no te hace caso, es cuando mas le quieres? ¿Qué tienen los otros que no tengas tú para que ella no te haga caso? A mi me pareces lindo, un lindo humano de buenos sentimientos… que merece tener una novia decente y agradable…

-Pero es que yo…

-¿Ves? ¡Te cierras a una sola chica! ¡En este colegio hay un montón!

-Pero mis sentimientos – quiso insistir, pero de repente, ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y juntó sus labios con los de él, Jon en ese momento no supo que hacer, pero sentir los celestiales labios de Elektra pegados a los suyos, era… de otro mundo.

Tan así, que el no se movía… estaba estático, y cerca de ahí, pasaba Cho para la casa de ravenclaw, y al mirar lo que pasaba, frunció el entrecejo, no porque se sintiera celosa de Elektra, o que Jon le gustara, pero ella adoraba tener a muchos chicos admirándola y perder a uno, le picaba el orgullo femenino.

Él no la vio, pero justo cuando ella pasó, Elektra se resbalo de su boca, dormida, y a tiempo le sostuvo para que no cayera al piso, y así cargándola por completo, la llevó a la habitación. Cansado, decidió dormirse, sin embargo a las dos horas, alguien fue a verle, de emergencia y el chico salió sin decir nada a la chica e iba muy afligido por esa noticia.

En tanto, en la habitación que le habían dado a Bastian, junto a Chris, éste se encontraba en un sueño muy, muy profundo, al igual que Bastian, y de pronto, en la oscuridad y del cuerpo del chico, se levantó el desdoblamiento de Elan y le miró sonriendo.

-_¡Aquí estamos Bastian, durmiendo juntos, que impropio en nuestra primera cita!_ – sonrió el desdoblamiento y le dio un beso transparente al chico y salió por completo del cuerpo, paseándose por todo el colegio, como si fuera un fantasma.

Harry también contemplaba a Mariana dormir y se preguntaba si sus constantes pesadillas era porque el era un poco desatento con ella, finalmente, una chica venida del cielo, debería ser tratada con respeto, y desde su llegada, el había sido muy frío y malhumorado, claro que nada se comparaba con la actitud de Draco.

El rubio también contemplaba como la luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro adorable de Alkyon, quien en verdad parecía un ángel, y el rubio en el fondo, sabía, que no merecía tener algo tan precioso a su lado, porque todo lo que tocaba, lo echaba a perder.

_-"Abre tus ojos"_ – se escuchaba una vocecita –_ "¡Elektra, abre tu mente, abre tus ojos!" _

-Mmmm ¿eh? – abrió los ojos a la media noche, restregándoselos y se extrañó al ver que la cama de Jon estaba vacía y que en la otra, Hayden dormía profundamente, al igual que Nenyeina, que estaba a su lado - ¡Mírala, que confiancitas! – Murmuró de mal modo - ¡Ay! ¡Me duele la cabeza! ¿Por qué?

_-"¡Jonathan te necesita!"_ – se volvió a escuchar la voz

-¿Eh?

_-"¡Jon Lupín está en peligro!" _

-¡NO! – gimió la chica y de pronto, su mente viajó en fracción de segundos, y vio entre sombras a Jon, batallar con unas criaturas, cerca de ahí, Dumbledore luchando con otras y algunos miembros de la orden del fénix, al fondo logró visualizar a un hombre lobo, sujeto con cadenas que le laceraban la piel, había sido atrapado Remus Lupín, el padre de Jon.

Y de repente sucedió, comenzó a parpadear su cuerpo, y desapareció en ese instante de la cama, apareciendo justo cuando uno de los atacantes le lanzaba un hechizo poderoso a Jon.

**_-¡Crucio! _**

-**_¡MURO PROTECTOR INMORTAL!_** – Gritó Elektra cruzando las manos, saliendo un enorme alo de luz que le protegió del mortal hechizo.

-¿De donde salió esa mujer? – gruñó el atacante

-¡No importa, mátalos! – se escuchó a alguien.

**_-¡AVADA…! _**

_-"¡Que el poder del bien venga hacia mi y revele mi identidad! ¡Invoco a la espada de Pahaliah!"_ – y al separar las manos, apareció una brillante espada dorada, cubierta de rubíes y zafiros.

-¡_KEDAVRA!_

Y el hechizo fue lanzando de inmediato.

-¡_Canta Pahaliah!_ – azuzó la espada y ésta comenzó a desprender un cántico que rechazó el hechizo.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_ – le lanzo otro hechizo y que la espada del ángel Pahaliah rechazó de nuevo, aunque a Elektra le pesaba, pues no tenía mucha práctica para con ella, ya que cuando había bajado a la tierra, estaban a mitad de su entrenamiento.

-¡_Repulsión Maligna!_ – Gritó y logró golpear el hechizo, pero la espada casi sale volando - ¡Ay, no!

-¡Síguelos atacando! – protesto la voz escondida en la oscuridad. Y el resto de la orden estaban demasiados ocupados con otros como para ayudarles como debiera.

-¡**CRUCIO! **

-¡**MURO INMORTAL!** – chilló, pero sus manos temblaron y Jon se percató de ello.

-¿Estás bien Elektra?

-La espada me pesa mucho… Jon, tendremos que unirnos ser uno solo…

-¿Ser uno solo? ¿Cómo?

-¡Me uniré a ti, no me sentirás, tomarás la espada y lanza tus hechizos como la varita se fundirá en ella, así se incrementarán tus poderes por un momento!

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Preparado?

-Creo que si…

_-"¡Desata la luz que hay en mi, Oh, Diosa de la Protección y hazme unirme a este ser humano, para protegeros con tu divina bondad en contra del oscuro enemigo, permite que la espada de Pahaliah nos una a todos para ser uno mismo!" _

Y de pronto ella comenzó a volverse transparente, levito hasta Jon, fundiéndose en su cuerpo, la espada de pronto, se acomodó en la mano que sostenía la varita y se unió a el, y de pronto, el sostuvo la espada, que no pesaba nada y la agitó, era la primera vez que el chico usaba una espada de esa magnitud, era magnífica.

_-"¡Vamos Jon, ataca!" _

-¡_Expelliarmus!_ – Gritó Jon asestando un golpe directo al mortífago y el rayo de luz, era del doble de potente e hizo que el enemigo, saliera volando varios metros atrás - ¡Guau!

-¿Qué fue eso? – gritaron los otros deteniendo su ataque

-"¡_Termina con él!"_ – advirtió Elektra, hablándole al oído

-¡_CRUCIO!_ – Atacó el mortífago

-¡_Desmaius!_ – contra atacó Jon y el poderoso hechizo fue a dar en contra del mortífago, quien ya no se volvió a parar, los otros volvieron su varita a él, pero…

-¡Es suficiente, vámonos, otra vez será! – se escuchó la voz y todos desaparecieron, mientras que Remus Lupín, convertido en hombre lobo, aún seguía gruñendo bajo sus amarras.

Cuando Jon contempló la espada, esta desapareció quedando solo su varita y Elektra apareció de nuevo a su lado, con cuerpo sólido y se volvió hacia Remus, acercándose a él, sin temerle, y le pasó la mano por los ojos amarillos.

_-¡Duerme Criatura innoble!_ – y el hombre lobo, quedó inmóvil y dormido, y enseguida, ella se desvaneció a su lado, completamente exhausta.

-¡Elektra! – se acercó Jon a la chica y a su padre - ¡Responde!

-Solo duerme – respondió Tonks acercándose

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué mi padre no tomó la pócima para estos días? ¿Por qué está aquí?

-Es lo mismo que nos preguntamos… Remus había dicho que pasaría a dejarle un encargo a Fred de parte de su padre y en seguida volvería, el caso es que no regresó… lo siguiente que supimos fue una llamada de auxilio de Remus, antes de transformarse, por eso vinimos aquí.

-Cuando despierte le preguntaremos…

-Es una suerte que hayas contado con esta arma poderosa – señaló Tonks a Elektra – los seres del cielo, en los cuales, confieso, no creía, son connotados por su enorme poder… a pesar de ser celestiales, hay que tenerles miedo, porque si ellas son las de energía blanca, no imagino a las de energía oscura.

Dicho esto, todos inspeccionaron el lugar, aparentemente, al no encontrar nada, decidieron salir de ese bosque, llevándose a Remus y a Elektra que aún dormía… sin embargo, un poco mas allá, Fred Weasley miraba la escena, con los ojos sin brillo y perdido… Diana por fin, le había manipulado, dejándola entrar a su corazón.

-¡Bien echo Fred! – Salió el fantasma de la chica de su espalda, rodeando sus brazos invisibles por su cuello - ¡más que una broma, resultó ser todo una obra de maldad, realizada por Kureme y por mí! ¡Ay, soy tan mala, que madre y padre estarían orgullosos de mí! Y tu Fred, eres tan cooperativo, que ni siquiera esa chispita maliciosa que posees te salvó de ser poseído por mí… jajajaja… tu y tu mente, serán mías hasta que se me pegue la gana, lo que me sorprende es lo que hizo Elektra, si ellas comienzan a reaccionar con sus humanos, serán batallas muy, pero muy divertidas.

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo sabía que el padre de Jon había sido secuestrado y que habían ido a rescatarlo, y que gracias a la intervención de Elektra, su padre no había sido lastimado más y emocionado le contaba a sus amigos sobre lo sucedido, rodeado de todos, hasta por Cho, el estaba sobre la mesa explicando detalladamente su batalla.

-¡Fue increíble! ¡Ella tiene un poder genial! – Y le brillaban los ojos - ¡Duplicaba… no… triplicaba el poder de mis hechizos!

-¿Es en serio eso Jon?

-¡La hubiesen visto, utilizar a esas chicas con ese poder es lo máximo! – decía tan en voz alta, que no se percató que Elektra y Japi, estaban escuchando en la puerta. Pero Cho si la vio y se acercó a ella, con la ponzoña levantada.

-Por lo menos Jon es sincero – sonrió – Le agradas por tu poder, solo quiere utilizarte… así que a cambio de ello, te regala besos, pero nunca su corazón.

-No se de que me hablas – espetó, ella no recordaba el beso.

-Bueno ¿Qué se puede esperar a cambio de tu poder? Jon te ofrece besos y tu que tienes todo, te das por bien servida… confórmate con eso, porque yo, lo puedo tener a él, cuando se me plazca…

-Jon no me ha ofrecido nada…

-Engáñate sola niñita, por más diosa que seas, aquí las terrenales, tenemos armas más poderosas que la magia y métete esto en tu cabecita, el solo te querrá para utilizar tu magia poderosa.

-Yo sé la doy con gusto a cambio de nada – protestó.

-¿Sabes? No te creo… nada… - Y se alejó con su inseparable amiga Marieta.

-¿Cómo que se besaron? – Preguntó Japi sorprendida - ¿Dejaste que el humano te contaminara más?

-Mira, de eso no me acuerdo así que ella está mintiendo… pero si tuve que ayudarle, reaccionando con el, tuve que dejar que me usara, si no lo matarían… y yo desaparecería.

-Eso no tuvo remedio…

-¡Jon! – se acercó Elektra a el, y todos guardaron silencio y se volvieron a verla con asombro, miedo y admiración… algo bastante incómodo para Elektra – Si ya terminaste tu "maravillosa" aventura, quisiera hablar contigo… en privado.

-**UUUUUUUUUUUUUH** – gimieron los chicos y eso no puso de buen modo a Elektra, quien perdía el buen humor con facilidad y lanzó una mirada amenazante a todos.

-Puedo venir del cielo – advirtió – pero eso no significa que tenga que ser leal y buena con vosotros… también, tenemos un lado oscuro, mejor no lo provoquen – y salió de mal genio de la sala, con Jon detrás de ella.

-¡Elektra que te pasa!

-¿Por qué estás tomando la lucha de anoche tan a la ligera? ¡Ah! Seguramente para impresionar a esa tonta de Cho ¡Pero no creas que vuelvo a reaccionar contigo si sigues haciendo de alarde debido a esto!

-L-Lo lamento Elektra… no volverá a pasar, creo que me emocioné demasiado.

-Ahora dime ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Está mucho mejor… el no recuerda mucho, solo fue a entregar algo a Fred y al salir de ahí, no supo como perdió el conocimiento, dice que después estaba atado comenzando su transformación y apenas alcanzó a pedir auxilio.

-Hay algo muy raro en todo esto, será mejor que investigues…

-Ya sabemos que el señor oscuro está detrás de todo esto, ya te he hablado sobre el…

-Por lo mismo Jon, dices que el es despiadado, siento como que eso fue un ensayo… algo preparado, apenas vieron como reaccionamos desaparecieron.

-¿Eso crees? Podría ser… ahora que fui a la enfermería me enteré que Joe Trelawney, el hijo de la profesora de adivinación fue atacado ayer tarde, está inconciente, como dormido y nada puede volverlo en sí, Chris y Nicole están con él.

-¿Y eso?

-El director piensa que puede haber otro de tipo de magia rondando por ahí… magia negra avanzada…

-¡Elektra, hay reunión! – de pronto se acercó Nenyeina

-¡Ok! – y se alejó de Jon, siguiendo a Neny, hasta un salón vacío, todas los ángeles estaban ahí, y Chris al frente con Nicole - ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que no vuelven a tomar esas cosas llamadas Cervezas de mantequilla, ya vi como se pusieron ayer, dando un espectáculo impropio de las diosas.

-Lo prometemos – dijeron al unísono, algunas de ellas aún tenían dolor de cabeza y náuseas, menos Nicole quién se comía unas donas rellenas de fresa y chocolate.

-Anoche hubo dos ataques – comenzó a decir Chris – Y aunque ya sabemos que ese tal señor tenebroso anda atacando el mundo mágico, estos ataques son muy sospechosos, el de la tarde, atacaron a un chico llamado Joe Trelawney, con el sueño eterno…

-¿El sueño eterno?

-¡Pero ese ataque solo lo tienen nuestras hermanas del lado oscuro!

-Intenté introducirme en los pensamientos del chico, buscarlo dentro de si mismo y sacarlo a la luz, pero no lo encontré…

-¿Cómo?

-Soy un guardián categoría uno, tengo el suficiente poder para romper el hechizo, el problema es que fue echo, por un ángel mestizo categoría uno, que le ha sellado la mente por completo, ha puesto candados dentro de el, y hay algunos que ni siquiera yo puedo romper, solo el que los puso.

-¿Y estás seguro que fue por un ángel mestizo y no otro tipo de hechizos?

-Si fuera un hechizo terrenal, podemos Nicole y yo romperlo, pero este es diferente… es de arriba y de abajo… mitad ángel, mitad demonio.

-¡Cielos!

-Y durante la madrugada, Elektra tuvo que reaccionar con su humano para protegerlo, contaminándose más, supuestamente habían capturado a su padre, pero al ver el ataque de Elektra… se retiraron… muy sospechoso, al menos para mí.

-También para mí.

-¿Cómo fue reaccionar con un humano? – Preguntó Mariana interesada – Es la única defensa que tenemos antes de licenciarnos y depende mucho de la fuerza que tenga el humano…

-Extraño… pero debo decir que Jon tiene mucha habilidad y supo utilizarme

-Y eso que el no es de los mejores hechiceros…

-Traten de no volver a hacerlo – advirtió Chris – se contaminarán mas y los humanos son muy malagradecidos…

-¡Ya lo creo, le apagaste el fuego a la señorita Granja y no te lo agradeció! – sonrió Nicole y el chico puso una cara larga.

-En verdad que esas dos se juntan…

-¿Quiénes dos?

-La señorita Weasley y la señorita Granger… ¡El que haya visto a una tomando un baño no quiere decir nada!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – brincó Japi con los ojos brillantes - ¡Interrumpiste algo privadísimo como un baño de un ser humano!

-¿Y eso que? Nosotros también nos bañamos…

-¡Ay Chris! En verdad que te falta malicia… ni con los años que has pasado aquí abajo – dijo Nicole – La única diferencia entre los ángeles y los dioses, es esa pizca de no inmortalidad que poseemos, que nos hace ver otras cosas.

-Oye ¿y la viste sin ropa? – le codeó Japi guiñándole el ojo

-Pues si…

-¿Y que te pareció? – le miraron todas con los ojitos brillantes, haciendo que Chris enrojeciera.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – gimió Nicole mostrando su lado pícaro - ¿Y te gustó lo que viste? ¡Te pusiste rojo! Mala señal Chris, muy mala señal.

-¿Por qué tendría que gustarme ella? Soy un guardián categoría uno y…

-¡Ay, ya, ya, ya! Mejor sigamos con el asunto pendiente ¡Nicole! ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de comer? ¿En donde te cabe todo eso?

-¡Yo que sé, pero por mas que coma, sigo manteniendo mi maravillosa figura juvenil casi perfecta!

En tanto, en Hogsmeade, Diana contemplaba a Fred, el chico exhausto, desmayado en el piso del lugar, pues Diana lo había poseído toda la noche, y le había gastado sus energías, ella permanecía de pie, contemplándolo y sonriendo de manera maligna.

-¡Vaya, si que es fuerte este humano! Pero ya es mío y me servirá para mucho.

-"_Te estás arriesgando mucho"_ – dijo de pronto una vocecita.

-¿Eso crees?

-"_Poseer a un humano puede traer consecuencias terribles para ustedes, mas que las diosas" _

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-"_Porque solo eres una diosa oscura, un ángel negro, mas no un demonio" _

-¡Ná!

-"_Escucha mi voz"-_ y de repente, la manga del vestido que portaba Diana se rasgó y el tatuaje del brazo se desprendió de ella, tomando en el aire, la forma de un ángel de alas negras, hermoso, pero maligno que solo se le veía medio cuerpo.

-No pasará nada… Muchos toman los cuerpos de los humanos, ahora mismo Ana y Elan han hecho lo mismo…

-"_Pero ellas no tienen un guardián como yo para advertirles" "y yo te lo advierto, introducirte demasiado en un cuerpo humano, estar en contacto con sus emociones dormidas, podrían contaminarnos y me involucro" _

-¿Cómo?

-"_Este chico es de buenos sentimientos, tiene un aura blanca, y pese a que actúe mal contigo dentro, sin ti seguirá noble, aunque haga esas travesuras, no es malo" _

-¿Qué sugieres?

-"_Que busques otra manera, o me harás perder mis poderes oscuros y tú te verías afectada" _

-Por el momento me arriesgo – dijo mirando a Fred, que ya comenzaba a quejarse – Hasta que no encuentre mejor plan.

-"_Es tu decisión, yo solo soy la extensión para hacer tus poderes mas fuertes y tu conciencia"_ – y dicho esto, el ángel negro regresó a su brazo, quedándose como un tatuaje y la manga se reparó, justo en ese momento, Fred abrió los ojos.

-¿D… Diana?

-¡Oh! ¡Señor Weasley! ¿Qué le pasa? – puso su cara inocente, su expresión fingida de ser mas buena que doce vírgenes juntas y sus ojitos brillantes, fingiendo querer llorar.

-¿Q… que me… pasó?

-¡Ay, no lo sé, te encontré aquí, tirado, estoy muy asustada, no supe que hacer! – y de súbito, le abrazó por el cuello y fingió sosollar, por un momento, Fred se sorprendió, pero sintió algo agradable, nunca antes una chica le había demostrado tanta preocupación… pero según el, se debía a que aparte de ser preciosa, era súper sensible y amable.

-Tranquila, estoy bien – le acarició el cabello – seguro me dormí sin querer, al componer la mercancía.

-¿En serio? – se quedó junto de el, de rodillas, limpiándose sus ojos y sonriendo tan, pero tan tiernamente… que hasta miedo podría dar.

-Sí, estoy bien… es curioso, aún me siento muy cansado y hambriento, y tengo calambres en las piernas, como si hubiera caminado mucho, llevando una carga pesada.

-¿SI? – Murmuró Diana – "_¿Es que acaso soy tan pesada? ¿Acaso me ha llamado gorda indirectamente?"_ – Luego reaccionó y le sonrió amablemente, como ella solía hacerlo - ¡Te traeré algo de comer!

-¡Gracias!

Fred se puso de pié, viendo como Diana se alejaba corriendo, moviendo el cabello y el vestido, le pareció tan primorosa, atenta y pensaba que ella era perfecta para el, sobre todo, porque a pesar de trabajar en un sitio de bromas, no parecía aprensiva por ello.

Diana le llevó un sándwich y un jugo, y mientras el chico tomaba un baño y se preparaba, Elan aprovechó y llegó a la tienda con Ana, para hablar de sus planes.

-¿Y el humano?

-Bañándose… no se preocupen, no bajará en una media hora.

-Aún no nos has contado sobre lo que Kureme te pidió Diana, ayer como estábamos ocupadas… buscando la manera de entretenernos.

-En mis sueños… Kureme dijo que quería ver el grado de poder de nuestras hermanas de luz, así que cuando vino ese tal Remus Lupín y brevemente escuché lo que le contaba sobre su hijo y el ángel que le acompañaba, pues… la idea brotó… el contactó algunos ayudantes de un tal Lord no se qué, porque está también interesado en ellas.

-¿En serio? ¿Quiere usar su poder celestial?

-Eso dice Kureme…

-JAJAJAJA – rompió Ana a reír - ¡Para cuando lo quiera utilizar, ellas ya no serán tan celestiales!

-Pero hay otra cosilla mas – dijo Diana bajito – Kureme quiere por esposa a alguna de ellas…

-¿Qué?

-¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿A una de esas inmaduras? ¡Ni siquiera tienen licencia!

-Pues ese es su capricho, bueno, lo importante es que manipulemos la situación, para que nuestras hermanas de luz dejen ver sus poderes y Kureme elija esposa y el otro, a las que quiere para exprimirle sus poderes.

-Bien… yo he poseído el corazón de un novato, dejé a mi doble dentro de él, para que vague por el colegio, así, en cuanto haya oportunidad buscaremos la manera de probar a las demás – dijo Elan, acomodándose mas el escote, el cual era muy pronunciado.

-¡Con ese escote cualquier hombre terrenal se va de boca, Elan!

-Soy un sexy ángel negro… no una mustia como nuestras hermanas de luz, si con estos – tocó su pecho – domino y vuelvo tontito a un chico ¿Por qué no? Son armas poderosas, según veo… a diferencia de ellas, podemos jugar sucio.

-Pues yo – intervino Ana – creo que me pasé un poco…

-¿Por lo que le hiciste a ese muchacho?

-Sí, en el momento no pensé en el hechizo que usé, pero Chris o Nicole van a darse cuenta, aunque protegí con doble coraza su conciencia…

-Pero no puedes despertarle o hablará sin duda, el problema es que dices que es vidente…

-Sí, aunque es novato, pero no puedo dejar que hable… tendré que bloquear algo de su mente, cuando haya necesidad de despertarle, podría morir si lo dejo mucho tiempo inconciente.

-JÁ ¿y a poco eso te importa?

-Somos ángeles oscuros, solo hacemos la vida imposible a los demás, las muertes, se los dejamos a la señora muerte cuando ella lo ordena, o a los demonios… a pesar de todo, también vivimos en el cielo, aunque es en la oscuridad por nuestra condición.

-Sobre todo tu Ana

-Claro, soy mestiza, tengo un ala blanca y un ala negra, debería estar en medio de todos ¡Pero ya elegí por el momento, haré muchas cositas malas!


	9. ¡Ah! ¿Un trío bromista? ¡Embelezados por

Capítulo 9:

**¡Ah! ¿Un trío bromista? ¡Embelezados por el ángel de Alas grises! Para poner celosa a la reina de Hogwarts **

Alkyon se mostraba totalmente fría con Draco, ahora alejada de él, le daba mas libertad, y apenas le hablaba, ella ya no quería tener nada que ver con ese chico grosero… si tan solo no la hubiese invocado. Y ni decir de Mariana, lo mismo le pasaba con Harry, cuyo humor no había mejorado en nada y seguía igual de amargosito (pero es habitual en él, así que ni modos)

Sin embargo, en una de las mesas, una reunión inusual, Padma y Parvati Patil, junto con Cho, Hermione y Ginny andaban cuchicheando sobre las diosas, y arriba de ellas, el invisible Hiromi, lanzando sus polvos de la malignidad, sobre ellas.

-JAJAJA – reía el angelito - ¡No cabe duda que estas humanas son muy receptivas! Con esto será suficiente para que se porten mal…

-¿Qué piensan de esas chicas? Llevan unas semanas aquí y solo porque vienen… de arriba…

-No las soporto a ninguna, y mucho menos a su dizque guardián – gruñó Ginny

-¿Lo odias porque te vio sin ropa?

-¡Cállate Granja!

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme así?

-¿Qué? Como si no supieras que te dicen Granja, Hedionda y no sé cuantas cosas más…

-¡Son unas mosquitas muertas! – Dijo Cho - ¡La noche anterior vi como esa Elektra se le resbalaba a Jon Lupín y lo besuqueaba descaradamente!

-¿En serio? Pero a ti no te importa ¿O si? Tú siempre has dicho que no es tu tipo.

-¡No lo es! Pero no soporto a esas mujercitas… como que hay que hacerles una broma, que se lleven un pequeño recuerdito de las que sí, son diosas en este colegio ¿no lo creen? ¿A poco no les da pena ver al pobrecito de Harry sufriendo por no poder deshacerse de ella?

-Y Draco…

-MMMMM

-¿Qué? – Gimió Padma – Podrá ser lo que sea, pero si que es un papito lindo.

-Pero si le hacemos la broma, que sea cuando no esté ni Chris ni Nicole ¿vale?

-Vale…

-Pero… ¿Qué les hacemos?

-¡Eso ya lo tengo bien planeado! – Brincó Cho – Será en la clase de Hagrid, hay más espacio…

-Pero nosotras no llevamos esa clase

-Lo sé y eso nos lleva mas ventaja ¿me prestan atención? ¿Hermy? Tú eres la más delicadilla…

-Cuenta conmigo Cho – sonrió Hermy, influenciada por los polvos de Hiromi.

_-"¿Cómo estás Joe?" – Visitaba Ana a Joe – "¿aburrido en tu nuevo hogar?" _

_-¡Déjame salir! _

_-"Vamos, de nada te sirve ponerte agresivo, aquí, no tienes esas espantosas visiones, estás tranquilo y puedes meditar… platiquemos, cuéntame todo de ti" _

_-¡Jamás! _

_-"Peor para ti, trataba de hacerte menos ligero tu encierro pero te niegas a cooperar" _

_-¡Buscaré la manera de quitarme este hechizo! _

_-"¡Oh, mi niño bonito! Cuando hagas eso, tendré que borrarte la memoria y créeme, será doloroso para ti_ – y desapareció, dejando el cuerpo de Joe, quien se quedaría por varios días en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Joe maldijo en silencio, quedándose solo de nuevo en esa terrible soledad, dentro de sí mismo. En tanto, afuera, las chicas tenían una pequeña discusión.

-¡Es suficiente! – Decía Tanya en voz alta - ¡Nicole, aunque seas mi superior, debo decirte que comes demasiado, Elektra, pareces ave de mal agüero, Nenyeina tomas todo esto a la ligera, Mariana y Alkyon tienen cara como si les hubieran revocado su licencia de los deseos y eso que ni la tienen, Japi deja de monearte y!

-¡Silencio Tanya!

-¿Qué yo soy una glotona? – Protestó Nicole, mientras terminaba con un budín - ¡Mentiras!

-¿Dónde está Chris?

-Seguramente perdido en el baño de chicas – le dio un codazo Japi y riendo con algo de malicia.

-¡Como son mal pensadas, nuestro superior está en la enfermería tratando de averiguar que le sucedió a ese tal Joe… y de paso soportar los gritos de su madre!

-Así que estaremos libres ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, aprovechando que no lo tendremos vigilándonos ¿no les parece?

-¿Y yo que? – protestó Nicole relamiendo sus labios.

-¡Tu eres nuestra amiga mas que nuestra superior! Y si guardas silencio, te prometo que te daré el postre que me toque en la comida ¿Qué dices Nikky?

-AAAAAAAAAAHHH – gimió ofendida - ¿Crees que yo me vendo por los postres de TODAS ustedes? ¡Ante todo, soy una diosa, un ser celestial que no admite sobornos! – y luego miró a todos lados y dijo muy bajito - ¡Vale, pero que Diosito no se entere!

-¡Yo no le daré mi postre! – dijo Elektra seriamente

-¡Por supuesto que si! – le jaló Japi el uniforme – solo por hoy, coopera hermana.

-¡Glotona!

Las chicas se fueron a caminar por los alrededores muy despreocupadas, saludando a todos y poniéndoles buena cara, aunque algunos, se portaban un poco descorteces, mas de parte de las chicas, porque los chicos eran mas sociables.

-¡AH! Ron, por ahí anda Tanya – le codeó Seamus a Ron - ¿No te importa si la cortejo?

-¿Qué?

-Digo, finalmente ya no anda tras de ti todo el día, te llevas bien con ella y me gusta ¡no todos los días baja un ángel de cielo! Es preciosa ¿Qué dices?

-Que si lo haces te mato – dijo el pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y eso? ¿A poco te interesa?

-¡Si me interesa o no es mi problema, pero si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima a MI diosa, te lincho!

Harry se volvió a verlo, Ron si que echaba chispas y su color rojo se acentuaba aún más, y hablaba en serio, por lo que Seamus ya no volvió a hablarle del tema ¿acaso en verdad le gustaba Tanya? Y sintió envidia… desde un principio, su relación con Mariana no había sido muy buena.

-A propósito ¿has visto a Hermione, Harry? Se me hace extraño que no esté aquí, fastidiando para hacer bien los deberes…

-Ahora que lo dices – se volvieron a buscarla y nada - ¡Que raro!

Las estudiantes de diosas y la diosa ya licenciada, caminaban por los alrededores del bosque prohibido, viendo a lo lejos, como Hagrid, les daba clases a unos chicos de cuarto año y tenía escregutos explosivos y todos estaban con las ropas rotas, quemadas y muy maltratados, y ninguno tenía buena pinta, solo el profesor, estaba sonriendo.

-Menudas criaturas tienen aquí – sonrió Japi

-¡Mira Neny, tu humano anda por ahí!

-Seguramente, está haciendo un a-bu-rri-do análisis sobre el comportamiento de las criaturas esas – dijo Neny comiendo unos palitos de pan con chocolate, cuando sintió la respiración de Nicole en su cuello – Olvídalo Nicole, esto me los dio Hayden en la mañana…

-¡Si chica, deja que coma las cosas que le da su amo!

-¿MI QUE?

-¡Nada! – sonrió Japi

-¡El no es mas que el humano aburrido que me invocó!

-JAJAJAJA – rieron con ganas, pero cerca de ahí, Cho, Ginny y Hermione (bajo la poderosa influencia de los polvos malignos de Hiromi, aclaro, porque ellas no son así… espero) llevaban sus planes.

-¿Qué traes ahí Chang?

-¡Mirad! – mostró un frasco con tres escarbatos ansiosos.

-¿Escarbatos?

-Lo pensé de inmediato – sonrió Cho – siempre tan llena de joyas ¿han visto sus dedos? ¿Sus muñecas? O los que tienen en la cara ¿acaso nunca piensan quitarse las piedras que llevan en la frente, en el rabillo del ojo?

-¡Estos escarbatos las desvalijarán!

-JAJAJA ¡Ya veremos como actúan con estos inofensivos animalitos!

-Ahora están juntas…

-¡Que empiece el show!

Cho aventó los escarbatos directo a las chicas, quienes de inmediato, deslumbrados por la brillantez de sus joyas, fueron directamente a ellas quienes seguían riendo y haciéndose bromas entre sí.

-AAAAAAAAAAYYYY – Gritó Mariana al sentir al escarbato prendado de su dedo, queriéndole quitar uno de sus anillos.

-¡Mariana!

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Suéltame criatura de Dios! – agitó su dedo y el escarbato, cayó al piso y de inmediato regresó hacia ella, quien comenzó a brincar de un lugar a otro.

El otro bicho, brincó hacia Japi, quien también comenzó a sacudírselo y las demás les ayudaban, aunque no sabían como, ya que no lo querían lastimar, pero estaba a punto de arrancarle un dedo.

-¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!

-Ay, ay, ay…

-¿Qué les pasa? – gimió Hayden, quien dejó el libro que portaba, ya que efectivamente, estaba haciendo un ensayo y había ido a observar la clase de Hagrid.

-¡Unos bichos nos atacan Hayden! – gritó Nenyeina dirigiéndose hacia el - ¡Pero no los queremos matar!

-¿Qué bi…? – iba a preguntar cuando vio a un escarbato saltar al rostro de Nenyeina y arrancarle una de las gemas que tenía cerca del ojo, haciendo que saltara un chorro de sangre - ¡CUIDADO!

-AAAAYYY – gritó Neny y perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al piso, golpeándose y perdiendo la conciencia.

**_-¡Inmóviles!_** – sacó Hayden su varita y el escarbato soltó la gema y quedó flotando en el aire.

-¡Nenyeina! ¿Estás bien? – se acercó a ella y del ojo derecho, le manaba un poco de sangre -¡Oh! ¿Acaso tienen pegadas las piedras a su piel? – preguntó, volviendo a ver a las chicas, Nicole había logrado encapsular a los otros dos escarbatos, mientras las otras recogían sus anillos y las pulseras.

Hayden se volvió a ver la gema sobre el piso, que brillaba incesante, parpadeaba y eso le llamó mucho la atención, parecía que la gema estaba viva y estaba manchada de gotas de sangre de Neny.

-¿Y eso? – la recogió con la mano y…

-¡NO LO TOQUES HAYDEN! – gritaron las chicas, pero demasiado tarde

-¡AY! – gritó el chico al poner la gema en la palma de su mano ésta se introdujo en ella y apareció en el dorso de la misma, como si formara parte de su piel y brilló otro poco más y luego dejó de hacerlo.

-**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** – gritaron las chicas aterradas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le pasó a mi mano?

-Humano i.di.ota – murmuró Chris al llegar en ese momento y cubriéndose la cara con las manos en señal de resignación - ¡Oh, no, no, no, lo siento, no quise insultar a tu creación! – Hizo una oración dirigiéndose al jefe de jefes - ¡Pero de que es una bestia es una bestia!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Casi nada – suspiró – Te acabas de comprometer con Nenyeina

-**¿YOOOOOOOOOOO? **

-La gema debió recogerla ella misma o alguna de sus hermanas, bueno, hasta yo… pero nadie más…

-¿Es una broma, verdad? – preguntó Hayden, mientras que tras los arbustos, el trío de bromistas, estaban boquiabiertas.

-No… al tomarla hiciste la **transferencia de aceptación**, nadie más que una diosa o un semi-dios, hasta un ángel, puede tomar las gemas sin problema alguno… como tu llamaste a Nenyeina, y tomaste la gema, ésta te reconoció como el "prometido" por así decirlo – y Chris se sentó al lado de la chica, quitándole el pelo de la cara.

-¿Prometido?

-Por ello se introdujo en ti… es común entre dioses, cuando forman parejas, ambos intercambian gemas, como señal de compromiso…

-¡Pero yo no soy un dios! Y no tengo gemas – dijo Hayden con la voz en un hilo, sentía náuseas.

-Pero eres un hechicero, tal vez si fueras común y corriente no sucedería nada, pero posees magia…

-¡Pero no tengo gemas! – repitió.

-Parece que no son necesarias – señaló el rabillo del ojo de la chica, en donde había estado la gema, aparecía el escudo, pequeño, y bien tatuado de la familia Christensen.

-¡Oh!

-Ahora tú eres parte de ella, ella parte de ti…

-Pero la que te la va a partir es nuestra hermana mayor cuando vea lo que pasó con Nenyeina – advirtió Nicole – No creo que permitan que alguien como tú, le ponga los dedos encima.

-AAAAAAAYYYY ¿Qué me pasó? – abrió Neny los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue que en la mano de Hayden, estaba una gema, idéntica a la que ellas tenía.

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Hayden

-¿Qué está pasando? – Gimió la chica, tocándose el rostro y descubriendo que una gema no estaba en su lugar - ¡MI joya!

-Tienes que ser fuerte Nenyeina – dijo Chris cabizbajo.

-Fue inevitable…

-Imposible de detener

-Una catástrofe

-Mi más sentido pésame…

-¡Pero en cuanto regresemos al cielo, lo arreglaremos! Debe haber un modo – sonrió Nicole, Nenyeina estaba al punto de las lágrimas y aguantando la respiración.

-Pero si lo eliminas, se rompe el compromiso – dijo Elektra comiéndose los palitos de pan de Nenyeina – Esa es la solución.

-**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO** – rompió en gritos y llanto, Nenyeina - **¡NO, NO, NO, NO PUEDO SER UNA PROMETIDA, SOY UNA CASI DIOSA JOVEN, BELLA, LLENA DE CELESTIALIDAD, Y NO PUEDO ESTAR DADA A EEEEEEEEEEEEEEL! **

-Tranquila Nenyeina

-Hay maldad aquí – dijo Chris – Esto fue provocado…

-**NO, NO, NO. NO. NOOOOOOOO… QUIERO A MADRE, QUIERO A PADRE, QUIERO QUE ROMPAN ESTE HECHIZOOOOOOOOOO **

-¿Quién pudo hacerlo? – Preguntó Nicole

-Que mala broma…

-¡Lo siento mucho Nenyeina, buscaremos la solución!

-**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** – seguía aquella golpeando el suelo y llorando a todo pulmón.

_-"¡Diosa de la verdad, Diosa de la buena fortuna, muéstrame a los culpables si los hay!"_ – hizo Elektra un rápido hechizo, y de donde estaban el trío de chicas espiando, de pronto sintieron como si las patearan y las tres cayeron al piso.

-AAAAAAAAUUUUUUCCH

-¡Fueron ellas!

-¿Prima? – Gimió Hayden al verla - ¿Hermione, Ginny?

-Ustedes… - dijo Neny entre dientes, mirándolos de reojo, con sus ojitos manchados por esa condenada agua que no dejaba de salirle – Me las van a… pagar…

-Calma Nenyeina, por favor ten cal…

-¡**TRIO DE ARPIAS!** – Gritó con los ojos llenos de rabia, dejando la poca celestialidad que tenía - **¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR! **

-¡Oh, oh! – gimieron las alborotadoras.

-¡**_ALAS COMBATIVAS!_** – gritó y de repente, ella se elevó y unas enormes alas salieron de su espalda, amplias, brillantes - **_¡MODALIDAD DE OFENSIVA! _**

-Oh – suspiró Hayden al ver las preciosas alas, y a Nenyeina transformarse en especie de diosa guerrera, cambiando su vestimenta a un vaporoso vestido ceñido por la cintura y con volantes, demasiado llamativo en color perla y con las gemas parpadeando, hasta la que el tenía en la mano.

-¡No lo hagas! – exclamó Nicole, pero era demasiado tarde, Nenyeina parecía todo un ángel, con esa vestimenta y esas alas… pero de pronto, el tono perlado que tenía, se cambió a uno grisáceo, igual de brillante y bello, pero mas atemorizante.

-"¡_Eso hermana, esa es la parte negativa que me gusta!"_ – Pensó Elan, mirando a través de los ojos de Bastián, quien estaba ya, mirando la escena.

-¡**_Invoco al ángel de la venganza... Imamiah_**! – gritó muy alto, y enseguida, de su espalda, salió la imagen de un bellísimo ángel blanco, que dejó caer en sus manos, una lanza dorada, de tres picos y con muchas piedras.

-¡Ay no! ¡Tenía que sacar a su ángel, este demonio de hermana!

-¡**USTEDES ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!** – gritó Nenyeina desde lo alto, con la lanza agitándola.

-¡Para Neny! – gritaron todas, pero al parecer era inútil

-¡Por fin! ¿Es un ángel o un demonio? ¡Que nos piensa hacer! – gimieron las culpables tomando sus varitas, dispuestas a defenderse.

-¡Oh, se ve increíblemente hermosa! – suspiró Hayden totalmente embobado y Chris le lanzó una mirada (de esas, al estilo japonesas)

-Celebro que te guste su traje de batalla…

-¿Eh?

-¡**_AEROS LOOP!_** – gritó Nenyeina golpeando el aire y de pronto una fuerte bocanada de aire, lanzó al trío de culpables, a muchos metros atrás.

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY **

-¡Vaya, buen golpe! – dijo Nicole, comiéndose el resto de palitos de pan con chocolate – Para ser una principiante, tiene buen entrenamiento en defensa…

-Se va a enojar el que tú y yo sabemos cuando se entere…

-¡Ay, el ser supremo!

-No, me refiero a su hermana mayor, Celeste…

-¡Ah, esa!

-Mj – le lanzó una mirada con el entrecejo, aparentemente, no todos congeniaban con la hermana mayor.

-¡Expelliarmus! – atacaron Hermy, Ginny y Cho, juntando sus hechizos, pero de nada sirvió.

-JAJAJA… Con esos tontos hechizos no podrán detenerme… JAJAJA

-¡_Expelliarmus! _

-**JAJAJAJA ¿ESO ES TODO? JAJAJA **

-MMMM… Me parece que Neny ha enloquecido – Nicole le tocó el hombro a Chris - ¿No puedes hacer algo para detenerla? ¡Yo tengo flojera y hambre!

-¡**_ISOLATHING LUMINOUS!_** – Utilizó la chica un hechizo que era una luz intensa y cegadora.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NO PODEMOS VEEEEEEEEEEER

-JAJAJAJA ¡SON MIAS Y CUANDO LAS ACABE, SEGUIRE CON EEEEEEEEEL! – señaló a Hayden, quien reaccionó de su embelesamiento y como que ya no la vio tan mona.

-¿Qué dijo?

-¡Que quiere auto-enviudarse! – le dio Elektra unas palmaditas con una sonrisa sarcástica y casi, casi sacando el colmillo – Si quieres te presto un cuchillo…

-¿Pa… para que?

-¡Para que te hagas el harakiri! JEJEJE

-¡Elektra! Silencio – le regaño Nicole

-Lo… siento…

-"_¡Oh señor, envuelve el corazón vengativo de la diosa por un instante!" "¡Encapsulamiento Celestial!"_ – Oró Chris y al abrir sus manos, una burbuja que se fue haciendo cada vez más y más grande, cubrió a Nenyeina y ésta de repente recibió una descarga de sus propios hechizos.

-¡Oigan que me hicieron, traidores!

-¿acaso este es un castigo divino? – se sentó Chris en el suelo y haciendo un puchero de niño chiquito, con sus puños en sus mejillas, Nicole se sentó a su lado, comiendo unos dulces que se habían escurrido de la maleta de Hayden - ¿Por qué tengo que cuidar a unas estudiantes de Diosas que están enloqueciendo?

-¿Un dulce Chrisito?

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! – gritaba Neny dentro de la burbuja, lanzando golpes con su lanza, pero de una u otra manera, la magia de Chris era más fuerte.

Finalmente, luego de un rato, Nenyeina se cansó, y lentamente la burbuja bajó al piso en donde desapareció, así como el traje de guerra y la lanza, la diosa tenía una carita, como si fuera a estallar.

-¿Un dulce Nenyeina? – le alargó la mano Nicole, sonriendo - ¡Para que te endulces la vida!

-¡ME LA VOY A ENDULZAR DESPUES QUE ACABE CON HAYDEN Y SU FAMILIA! – gruñó

-Pero si te ves muy bonita con el escudo de los Christensen en tu cara – le alargó un espejo, Japi y al verse el escudo pequeño en el rabillo del ojo, aventó el espejo y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora al pobrecito chico.

-AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG ¡YO NO SOY DE TU PROPIEDAD, TENDRE QUE ELIMINARTE PARA QUE SE ME QUITE ESTA COSA ESPANTOSA DE MI JUVENIL Y BELLO ROSTROOOOO!

-¿Todas las diosas son tan vanidosas? Eso es un pecado muy grave – Señaló Chris a Nicole

-Algún defecto debíamos tener… no somos al cien por ciento bondad ¿un dulce?

-¡DEJA DE COMER NICOLE! ¡NENYEINA DEJA A HAYDEEEEEEEEEEN! – y Chris se le fue encima a la diosa para que no le enterrara las uñas y los dientes a Hayden, quien aún tenía en la mente, la bella imagen del ángel vengativo en que se había convertido la chica.

Y bueno, con respecto a las bromistas, aún estaban en el piso, adoloridas y cegadas por la intensa luz que les había lanzado la chica, así que finalmente, habían recibido su castigo… y Nenyeina manchaba más, su expediente celestial


	10. ¡Oh! ¿El susurro del demonio está en cad

Capítulo 10:

**¡Oh! ¿El susurro del demonio está en cada uno de nosotros? La pelea entre dos ángeles, inmaculada y oscura ¡De miedo! **

Harry miraba de reojo a Mariana, la chica estaba de pie, mirando algunos libros de la biblioteca, mientras que Ernie McMillan le hacía la ronda, mirándola de pies a cabeza, esa mañana, la chica andaba con el cabello atado a una coleta y con unos ricitos coquetos en su cara.

-¿Buscas algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar? – preguntaba el chico

-No gracias – sonrió ella y a Ernie le pareció que tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Sabes? Nunca he salido con una chica mitad ángel… ¿crees que tu…?

-Ernie – de pronto Harry le habló a sus espaldas – Te están esperando en tu mesa…

-¡Hola Harry! – Sonrió el chico, aunque luego titubeó ante la fría mirada del chico – Eh… bueno… nos vemos Mariana – se despidió, no era necesario decir más.

-Adiós Ernie… - Y luego se volvió a Harry - ¿Qué te pasa? ¡El me estaba invitando a salir! Oye, si estás amargado, no quiero que me contagies, como verás, ya no tengo que estar pegada a ti ¿Qué mas quieres? ¿Molestarme? ¡Lo estás consiguiendo!

-Yo…

-¿Acaso quieres molestarme al grado, como lo hizo Nenyeina y verme en modalidad de combate? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Mejor vete con tu modelo de mujer perfecta "Miss Alison" y déjame en paz!

-¿Quieres callarte?

-¡NO! ¡Ya me hartaste Harry Amargado Potter! ¡Espero que desees nunca jamás volver a verme porque créeme que te lo concederé de inmediato!

-¿Acaso estás celosa de Alison? – preguntó Harry intrigado.

-¿Qué? ¿Celosa yo? ¿Solo porque te gustan altas, bellas, frívolas y superficiales? Créeme que NO… entre tú y Jonathan hay tanta semejanza, a ambos les fascinan las chicas demasiados hermosas ¿y sabes que? ¡Que pena! Porque no están a tu alcance…

-¡Señorita! – de repente apareció Pince - ¿Qué cree que hace gritando en la biblioteca?

-¿Eh?

-¡Me importa que sea un ángel, salga en este momento de este santo lugar!

-¿Me está echando por culpa de este humano horrendo? – gritó tan alto, y su humor no mejoraba, definitivamente, estar cerca de Harry, la sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Qué?

-"Le dijo Horrendo al papito de Harry" – se escucharon murmullos de las chiquilla.

-¡FUERA! – gritó Pince y un libro estaba a punto de comenzar a golpear la cabeza de Mariana para sacarla.

-¡**ESTO ME PONE FURIOSA**! – gruñó Mariana apretando los puños y de pronto…

**-¡BROOOOOOM, CRACK, PUM, PLIM, CATAPLUM!**-¡AAAAAAAAH! – gritaron los chicos, al ver como todos los libros de los estantes comenzaron a caerse de los estantes que comenzaron a rechinar y a doblarse, de repente, la biblioteca estaba echa un caos y todos estaba boquiabiertos.

-¡Le hicieron una maldad al profesor Flitwick! – de repente se escuchó afuera y algunos salieron corriendo, otros se percataron que la señora Pince estaba desmayada del susto en el piso.

-¡Por el ser supremo! – cerró los ojos la chica y se volvió hacia Harry - ¿sabes? ¡Tú provocas que salga lo peor de mí!

-¿Qué?

-¡Fuera de aquí Potter, necesito arreglar este desastre!

-Das miedo cuando te enojas – chilló Harry

-¡**FUERA**! – gritó y al alzar la mano, el pobre chico salió volando hacia la puerta y saliendo al pasillo, cayendo al piso.

-¡AAAAAAYYYYY! - gritó Harry adolorido y al abrir los ojos y entrever al fondo a Mariana, casi se muere del susto, un ángel negro, muy negro, se veía sobre ella, luchando con un ángel blanco, pero no pudo ver mas, porque la puerta se cerró y ya no alcanzó a ver, que Mariana caía de rodillas al piso, con esa maldita agua saliendo de sus ojos, mientras los ángeles se desvanecían.

-¡Humanos! ¿Quién los quiere? ¡No sirven para nada! ¡Por favor, ser supremo, ayúdame, no quiero pasarme al lado oscuro, no quiero!

En tanto, el que andaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza era Bastian, entre que Elan se apoderaba de el cuantas veces quería y que Hermione era asfixiante como tutora, no le daban paz.

-¿Te sientes mal? – se acercó Chris

-Me duele la cabeza…

-¡Ah, me he olvidado de hablar con la señorita Granger! Lo haré ahora mismo.

-A ver si te hace caso, es muy desquiciante…

-No te preocupes – se concentró para aparecer ante Hermione y de pronto desapareció de la vista de Bastian, quien se quedó dormido en la mesa.

-"¡_Pobrecito mi niño bonito! Creo que desgasto demasiado su fuerza, JAJAJA!"_ – Pensaba Elan, dentro de su ser.

Cuando Chris apareció, ese lugar le parecía conocido, ya había estado ahí antes, hubo un silencio sepulcral, y cuando reaccionó, se percató que estaba en el santuario femenino, un grupo de chicas, se habían quedado mudas al verle aparecer, todas estaban con toallas de baño cubriendo su cuerpo y su cabeza.

-¿Está Hermione, aquí? – preguntó Chris como si nada

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Comenzó el griterío - ¿COMO TE ATREVES? ¡FUERA, FUERA, QUE ESTAMOS SEMI-DES.NU.DAS, FUERA!

-Solo quiero hablar con miss Granger – se alzó de hombros - ¿Qué tiene que ver que estén vestidas así?

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡ESTAMOS SIN ROPA, SOLO CON UNA TOALLA CUBRIENDO NUESTRAS…!

-Disculpen, pero a mí no me interesa si están o no vestidas, solo quiero hablar con la señorita Granger sobre Bastian…

-¡Un momento! – se adelantó Alison, componiéndose su toalla - ¿Acaso no sientes nada cuando ves a una mujer sin ropa?

-No…

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

-Porque solo tengo en mi interior un 10 de humano, que no me hace propenso a las tentaciones del hombre, solo satisfacer las necesidades de comer, beber y dormir – respondió como si nada - ¿Y Miss Granger?

-¿Quieres decir que las mujeres no te… no te…?

-Todas las creaciones del ser supremos son hermosas, incluyéndolas a ustedes, pero como les digo, el que estén con o sin ropa, me tienen sin cuidado…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – gruñó Hermy, que ya estaba vestida

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre Bastian, te espero afuera, porque creo que tus compañeras no están de acuerdo con que permanezca dentro.

Chris salió sin pena ni gloria, mientras que Alison jalaba a Hermione - ¿Qué pasa con ese tipo Granger?

-Pues con eso que es un guardián celestial, se supone que no se siente atraído por las mujeres, al menos de la manera… carnal

-¿De verdad?

-Me temo que así es… el dice que es… un 70 celestial, un 30 nefilim y de ese un 10 humano…

-Pero entonces tiene un por ciento de humano… con todas esas emociones que pueden despertar – se adelantó Claudia, una alta y exuberante rubia de Slyterin, que andaba entre ellas - ¡Apuesto a que podría despertar esas emociones y volverlo loquito por mi!

-¡No me digas! – Se adelantó Alison - ¿Me podrías decir que armas usarás? Es bien sabido, que las de tu casa, no tienen cerebro.

-Pues hay un dicho que dice… que jalan mas un par de tetas que el cerebro – se puso erguida, y en verdad, era la más alta y Alison no pudo más que admitir que de todas, ella usaba talla grande de sostén.

-Pues yo pienso, que aunque no tengo cuerpo de modelo, tengo lo mío y es suficiente para conquistarlo.

-Lo mismo digo yo – agregó otra

-¿Qué es lo que están pensando hacer? – preguntó Hermione

-¡Vamos a ver, quién de nosotras le quita lo santo a ese chico!

-¿Están locas?

-Tal vez, pero el chico es guapetón, así que a mí no me importaría mostrarle lo que una de las creaciones de su "ser supremo" puede hacerle a un chico…

-¿En serio Julia?

-¡Tengan por seguro que conmigo subirá de nuevo al cielo y luego bajará al infierno para trasladarse a la gloria!

-¡Tan segura estás!

-Claro… aunque supongo que para Hermione, esto es algo muy bajo que no entra dentro de su perfecta formación académica…

Hermione no dijo nada y salió del cuarto de baños, Chris le esperaba afuera, mientras leía algunas revistas que había ahí, y se notaba que estaba muy entretenido.

-¿Algo interesante en las revista?

-Bueno… ¿Qué es un SPM? – Preguntó con algo de inocencia y Hermione se ruborizó - ¿Qué diferencia hay entre el rosa perla, el rosa terciopelo y el rosa místico de esa cosa que se llama lápiz labial y que usan para pintar sus labios? ¿Por qué les interesa tanto distinguir un color de otro?

Hermy que casi no acostumbraba a leer más que el profeta y no esas revistas superficiales, y aparte, solo se maquillaba cuando era necesario y en ese momento parecía pambazo (por aquella de la cara blanca, blanca y lavada) se sintió un tanto incómoda.

-¡Eso no debe importarle a un chico, es cosa de mujeres!

-Si pero…

-¡Oye, tus protegidas también usan maquillaje!

-Ellas son así de nacimiento – se alzó de hombros – nunca he visto que tomen una de esas cosas y se pinten los labios…

-Pues tienen suerte de no preocuparse y tener la cara tatuada – se cruzó de brazos y se sintió incómoda de llevar el cabello húmedo sin peinar y el rostro sin gota de pintura ¿así como competiría?... ¿Qué? Luego reaccionó ¿Qué había pensado? ¿Competir? ¿Ella? ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¡Ella no hacía esas cosas, estaba muy por debajo de su nivel!

-¿Y a ti no te gusta? – Señaló su rostro - ¿Pintarte la cara?

-¡Oh! Digamos que yo – se acercó demasiado a Chris hasta arrinconarlo a la pared – Prefiero ser más natural ¿no te parece? – y se pegó tanto que sus miserias (ya saben a lo que me refiero y sin ofender) se pegaron a Chris a quien le llamó poderosamente la atención, pero se abstuvo de comentar algo.

-Me parece bien – Respondió como si nada - ¿Podemos hablar de Bastian?

-Sí claro – Reaccionó Hermy quitándose de encima ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Suerte que Chris, no tenía pensamientos sucios (Por ahora)

-¡Me duele increíble el cuerpo! – Se que jaba Fred en Hogsmeade - ¡No se si es la cama o algo mas!

-¿Por qué lo dice señor Weasley? – Preguntaba Diana mi entras limpiaba el local.

-¡No me llames "señor" Diana! Dime Fred…

-Bueno Fred… ¿Por qué dices que te duele todo?

-Parece como si hubiera caminado mucho durante la noche… siento el cuerpo golpeado… y me duele mucho la cabeza…

-¡Pobrecito! – Dijo Diana y le acarició de súbito el cabello y Fred sintió algo, con el roce de sus dedos en su cabeza - ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-No… no te preocupes, estoy bien…

-¡Tal vez pueda darle un masaje de cuerpo, Fred! – sonrió la chica juntando sus manos, en un tono angelical y que le que daba con esa falsa sonrisa y ese endemoniado rostro encantador, que le fascinaba a Fred, en secreto… aunque Diana ya lo sabía, porque al poseer su espíritu y el cuerpo, accedía a todos los secretos del pelirrojo y a los de su familia, en resumen… Diana sabía demasiado.

-¡NO, NO, NO! – Sonrió Fred, enrojeciendo al punto de ponerse a tono con su cabello, y aparte, de solo pensar en sentir las "tiernas" manos de Diana sobre su espalda… podría hacer que el quisiera, quizás, besarla y tal vez, la "candorosa" chica, se espantase - ¡Estoy bien gracias!

-¡Perfecto! Como gustes…

-¿Me harías un favor, Diana?

-¡Claro que si señor, digo Fred!

-¡Vamos, acos túmbrate a decirme Fred! Escucha, ne cesito que vayas a dejar esto – le entregó un paquete y una di rección – En verdad, yo fuera, pero estoy molido…

-¡Estoy para ser virte Fred! – Y Diana salió de la tienda, de jando su suave perfume y ex quisita presencia… que se des vaneció al ale jarse de la vista de todos - ¡Ay, pero cuanta cur silería de ese tipo! Ya no lo soporto…

Y al salir al camino, comenzó a flotar y a avanzar rápidamente, no separando mucho sus pies del piso, pero de pronto, en el centro del cielo, bajó una poderosa luz, a unos metros delante de ella, que hizo, se detuviera.

-¿Qué es eso?

Y cuando la luz desapareció, sintió un no se qué, al verlo, era un **Bampei**, un guardián centinela clase uno, enorme, poderoso y fabulosas alas blancas con negro.

-¿Un **Bampei**? ¿Cómo es posible? – y de repente, el Bampei de volvió y le vio, con el rostro hermoso, inexpresivo al igual que sus ojos vacíos, el guardián centinela, eran otro rubro de ejército que se encargaba de cuidar el bienestar de las diosas y hadas de luz, de los seres de mal dad.

-**ENEMIGO** – dijo el Bampei, que era igual que los Dayac, pero solo se limitaban a pelear a muerte y no se comían al enemigo, porque también eran como ángeles autómatas (como si fuesen robots)

-¡Ay no! – gimió Diana

-¡**ELIMINAR AL ENEMIGO! **

-¡Lo único que me faltaba! – gruñó la chica aventando el paquete, mientras el gran ángel centinela, se levantaba en sus poderosas alas junto con la espada que tenía en la mano.

-¡DEBO ELIMINAR A TODO SER OSCURO!

-Y yo debo eliminarte a ti – gritó Diana, saltando espectacularmente hacia el cielo, y de repente… -**_ "¡Maleficos non partieris vívere!"_** – dijo en voz alta y su vestimenta sufrió una transformación en ese instante, del uniforme que portaba se convirtió en una ajustado vestido rojo con apertura a los lados, largo, y de la espalda una alas negras con rojo y llevaba en sus manos dos espadas, con rubíes incrustados que ella manejaba a su antojo (como una bastonera)

-¡**PREPARATE PARA LA ELIMINACIÓN HIJA DE LA OSCURIDAD! **

-No… prepárate tú… Bampei… ¡**_Fuego Oscuro_**! – y golpeó ambas espadas y de las cuales salió una bocanada de fuego que atacó directamente al bampei, y éste salió volando con sus hermosas alas blancas para que no lo atacaran.

-¡_Eliminación total_! – dio el hermoso bampei un golpe en el cielo y una descarga fue directo a Diana, quien sobrevoló mas alto, esquivando el ataque.

-JA ¡Veo que quieres fuego aéreo!

-¡_Aeros loop_! – volvió a atacar el bampei, tratando de tumbarla, para así eliminarla.

-**_¡Puerta del Infierno_**! – Gritó Diana y frente a ella agitó sus espadas, formando un círculo rojo, lleno de diferentes signos y señales, que se tragó el ataque - ¡**_Aspiración Letal_**! – y el círculo maligno comenzó a aspirar todo, incluyendo al bampei.

-¡_Sello del Cielo_! – y el bampei se quitó una gema de sus ropas y lo aventó al círculo, el cual fue cubierto por una especie de tela de araña, brillante que se fue comiendo el círculo siniestro.

-¡**_Morte Moriatur!_** – volvió a atacar, agitando sus espadas y apuntando al bampei y de pronto un par de entes malignos salieron atando al bampei con sus poderosas garras.

-¡_Rechazo_! – gruñó el centinela y una luz le iluminó en la gema que tenía en su frente y los entes se disolvieron.

-¡Sí que es fuerte! – Sonrió Diana - ¡**_Isolathing Darkness_**! – Atacó apuntando sus espadas al cielo y de pronto, todo se oscureció de golpe, cegando y haciendo que el bampei, al no tener luz, cayera al piso, y no se veía absolutamente nada – JAJAJA ¿A que no te gusta la oscuridad, verdad?

-¡_Isolathing Luminous_! – contraatacó el centinela y se hizo una enorme luz que comenzó a iluminar, pero poco a poco, aún así…

-¿Qué fue eso? – Se asomó Fred del segundo piso de su establecimiento al percibir la oscuridad - ¡Es en el camino! ¡Diana!

-¡Chris! – gimieron las chicas en el colegio, cuando sintieron algo extraño en su ser y el chico se levantó junto con Nicole.

-Esa oscuridad… - y entrecerró los ojos, y pudo ver a dos seres peleando a muerte, pero no pudo distinguir rostros - ¡Tengo que ir, chicas, no se muevan!

-¡Te sigo! – Dijo Nicole – chicas, ya escucharon ¡No quieran ir!

-Pero… pero…

-¡**_Morte Moriatur_**!"- volvió a lanzar sus entes a la luminosidad, ya que la oscuridad, debilitaba al bampei.

-¡_Isolathing Luminous Maximus_! – se elevó el bampei haciendo que todo su cuerpo se iluminara, rechazando a los entes y tratando de que la luz del día se asomara de nuevo.

-¡Demonios, romperá la oscuridad! – Chilló Diana - ¡**_Alas combativas de la noche, Modalidad dos_**! – y sus alas negro con rojo, pasaron totalmente a negro, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, el cabello le creció hasta ser mas largo, que su propia estatura, liso y en un brillante púrpura, las uñas de las manos crecieron mas y se volvieron afiladas y del ajustado traje rojo, éste se transformó en un vestido rojo, de mucho vuelo y un amplio escote.

-¡_LUMINOUS_! – Gritó el Bampei, rompiendo la oscuridad, ante la serena mirada de Diana, que pese a que era un ser oscuro, podía lucir tan bella, flotando en el aire, con su largo cabello azotado por el aire y las capas de su falda que dejaban entrever, unas botas con tacones afilados y altos.

-Bueno – se iluminó Diana – Que comience de nuevo el combate – y suspiró, ya no tenía sus espadas, ahora andaba una katana en su mano – **_"¡Todo el que se enfrente conmigo será llevado directamente a las puertas del infierno!" _**

-¡_Eliminación total_! – atacó el bampei

-**¡Vamos! ¡Hay que quebrarlo todo!** – Sonrió Diana levantando la katana y desviando el hechizo - ¿así que te gusta la luz, no es así bampei?

-¡Te destruiré ser maligno!

-¡**Angel Negro Deslumbrante, dame tus poderes!** – Gritó Diana con la katana en lo alto y de pronto, de entre las alas, salió un enorme ángel negro, completamente negro, que solo se veía la sombra - **_¡Tiniebla Letal!_** – bajó la katana y un alo oscuro fue directo al bampei, quien resultó golpeado y estrellado en el piso.

-JAJAJA… si, si, si ¡Hay que comenzar la fiesta! ¡Vamos, ya empiezo a sentir el calor de la batalla! – daba vueltas Di, en el cielo.

-_¡Notus Chord!_ – atacó el bampei, elevándose de nuevo, haciendo que Di apenas alcanzara a evitar el ataque.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH ¡Casi me das! – seguía sonriendo

-_¡Eliminación Total! _

-¿No te sabes otra? **_¡Angel Negro Deslumbrante, dame tus poderes! ¡Tolvanera Infernal!_** – agitó de nuevo la katana y un remolino gigantesco avanzó violento y en fracción de segundos hacia el centinela, que solo se protegió con sus enormes y poderosas alas.

-¡_Resistiendo al Siniestro!_ – abrió el ángel, sus alas de par en par, enviando una intensa luz, la cual, Diana alcanzó a protegerse con la katana.

-JAJAJA… Haces muy bien en… ¡NO! – masculló de pronto mirando a ambos lados, de un lado, Chris se trasladaba, por el otro, Fred se aparecía y desaparecía buscándola - ¡Viene el guardián uno! ¡No me pueden descubrir aún!

-¡_Eliminación!_ – atacó el centinela.

-¡**_Muro Infernal_**! – Se protegió la chica, pensando rápidamente y de pronto, sonrió - ¡Ni modos! – Y tomando su katana, se provocó una herida en el brazo y otra en el pecho, heridas leves, pero que sangraban profusamente - ¡A mi estado natural! – dijo y descendió al piso, con la ropa que llevaba desde el principio, pero ya estaba rota, y la sangre no dejaba de brotar del brazo y del pecho.

-¡DIANAAAAAAAAAA! – escuchó la voz de Fred

-¡A fingir Diana! – y la chica se tiró en el piso, poniéndose doble protección para no ser descubierta por Chris y justo a tiempo, porque el muro desapareció y ella se arriesgó a que el bampei le atacara ahora que estaba indefensa.

-¡_ELIM…! _

-¡ALTO! – Apareció Chris frente al bampei - ¿Qué haces? ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO ES UNA ORDEN!

-DEBO ELIMINAR A LA CRIATURA DEL MAL

-¿QUE? – se volvió para mirar la frágil figura de Diana, que se quejaba lastimeramente en el piso, herida, cubierta de sangre y con la ropa rasgada - ¿ella?

-¡Es una criatura del mal, debe ser eliminada! – levantó su espada

-¡NO! – Negó Chris, no sentía ningún mal en ella, gracias a la protección que se había puesto - ¡Ella no es ningún ser maligno!

-_Eliminación total_ – atacó el centinela

-¡Por el ser supremo! _¡Rechazo Fluvial!_ – Formó Chris una pared con una poderosa luz, haciendo que el ataque se rechazara.

-¿TE ATREVES A DEFENDER A UN SER OSCURO? ¡ME HAN ENVIADO PARA RECUPERAR A LAS ESTUDIANTES DE DIOSAS, QUE AUN NO TIENEN SU LICENCIA DE PRACTICAS EN LA TIERRA!

-¡Ella no es un ser oscuro! – se volvió a verle

-¡Ayuda… ayuda… por favor! – gemía Diana, como moribunda, en una perfecta actuación, justo cuando Fred apareció.

-¡NO! Diana ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me… me muero… señor… me… muero…

-¡No, Dianita, no!

-Y yo… que… le… que le… (un oscar y un aplauso por su actuación)

-¡Diana, resiste, te llevaré al hospital!

-NO TE LLEVARAS A ESE MONSTRUO – Gritó el Bampei - _¡Destrucción Total! _

_-¡Reverse!_ – respondió Chris haciendo que el ataque del bampei se volviera contra el… destruyéndose - ¡Perdóname ser supremo!

-¡Oh! ¿Diana?

-Es… usted… bello… - sonrió débilmente la chica, cerrando poco a poco los ojos… en una brillante, brillante actuación

-¡NO; DIANA; NO TE DUERMAS!

-Déjame ver – se acercó Chris, pasando su mano en el rostro, y Diana, hacía mas fuerte la protección para no ser detectada, era una suerte que Fred le sostuviera en sus brazos, porque la fuerza de su corazón, le servía de protección – Está muy débil, pero es más por el susto, las heridas son superficiales… vamos, le curaré en tu habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – de pronto apareció alguien más y Diana, pensó que su plan… se había echado a perder…

-¿ANA?

-¡Oh, oh!

-¿Tu eres Ana, no es así? – Preguntó Chris - ¡El ángel mestizo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… yo… pues…

-¿Acaso bajaste con el Bampei?

-¡AH! Sí… baje con él, nos enviaron a… a ver como están nuestras hermanas y protegerlas del peligro.

-¡No me lo creo! – se hincó Chris a Diana, posando su mano sobre las heridas, cerrándolas, para fortuna de Di, el guardián estaba mas concentrado en Ana - ¿Ahora estás trabajando con tu lado positivo?

-Si… creo que ya exploté al lado negativo – respondió tragando saliva y cuidando de no delatarse.

-¡Bien! Entonces llevemos a Diana a su hogar y luego te llevo al colegio, solo en Hogwarts podremos hablar a gusto… ¿En donde vive esta chica?

-En un hostal, con su hermana

-¡AH! – Pensó Ana – _"Si Chris conoce a Elan, estamos perdidas" _

-Ella no está – gimió Diana delicadamente - ¡Quiero quedarme con Fred!

-¿Conmigo? – se ruborizó el chico

-¡Por favor! – Se acurrucó en su pecho, fingiendo ser la persona mas inocente de todas - ¡Tengo miedo de estar solita!

-E-está bien – respondió nervioso – La… llevaremos a la tienda…

Minutos más tarde, Chris y Ana iban camino a Hogwarts, y el guardián le contaba todo sobre las chicas y le explicaba la situación de un tal "Joe".

-¡Tal ves como posees magia negra en ti, puedas ayudarme a despertarle!

-¿Eso fue insulto o halago? – preguntó Ana cautelosamente… Pero no dejaba de pensar en Diana, ¿Qué planes tenía su hermana para con ese humano?

-Pues no es halago, es una ventaja que seas el único ángel mestizo y celebro que ahora tus deseos malignos estén dormidos, así nos serás de mucha utilidad.

-Está bien, aceptaré ser "usada" para tus fines positivos – suspiró sin remedio, aunque más bien, buscaba la manera de despertar a Joe, sin que éste hablase y es que no podría fingir mucho tiempo que no lo podría hacer.

-Las chicas están pasando por un momento difícil – murmuró Chris – Eso de ser llamadas por esos chicos y bajar a la tierra a lo que pensaban sería una gran aventura y se tornó pesadilla, pues…

-¡Ahora tiene que estar pegados a ellos!

-Pues ya no tanto, he realizado algunos hechizos y por lo menos, durante la mañana, pueden permanecer separados, hasta las seis de la tarde…

-Se supone que así no funciona una diosa de los deseos licenciada, cumple su deseo y se va… pero ellas ni siquiera tienen licencia de prácticas… Celeste debe estar más que furiosa.

-Lo supongo y bueno… he de decirte una cosa mas… lo que hicieron ellas con ese pergamino…

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

-Perdido… desde que descendió Nicole, ella afirma que no localizó ningún pergamino, temo que seguirá flotando en el viento, espero que se destruya con el ambiente.

-Que pena

-Aunque – se detuvieron frente al portón del colegio, en donde Filch les lanzó unas miraditas que mataban - ¿Cómo es que bajaste con el Bampei? Ellos trabajan solos…

-Seré sincera (si, como no), escuche a las valquirias prepararlo todo para un ataque, en caso de que nuestras hermanas estuvieran en peligro o siendo martirizadas por sus amos…

-¿Amos?

-¡Claro! – Puso cara de ofensa, aunque ya pensaba en como martirizar a las pobres - ¡El hechizo que hicieron los ata a ellos, funcionando como un hechizo de esclavitud, en ves de uno para bajar a tierra y dar un paseo, o conceder un deseo! Ellas equivocaron todo, con su inexperiencia… El verdadero hechizo está en ese libro prohibido, aquel que dicen, existe, pero que nadie ha visto.

-¡Vaya, si que estás enterada!

-Por ello me escabullí cuando se abrió el portal para el bampei – respondió – y por ello, aparecí en otro lugar y llegué cuando ya el centinela había atacado a esa chica… y como te digo, Celeste está molesta porque estos terrenales son como los "amos" de nuestras hermanas de luz…

-Creo que no les irá bien cuando regresen…

-Sería mejor si no lo hicieran – comentó con resignación – porque es obvio que se les negará definitivamente la licencia de prácticas y dudo mucho que terminen su entrenamiento… yo creo que… las enviarán al limbo o al infinito… no lo sé… tal vez por fin a esa parte del olimpo a servirle vino a los dioses mayores…

-¡No seas tan pesada Ana!

-Lo siento, mi yo negativo que se apodera de mi… ¡Pero no puedes negar que lo que digo…!

-Te suplico que no les digas estas cosas, ellas están bastante estresadas como para que las mortifiques…

-Como quieras, tienes suerte que yo si pueda mentir – respondió mirando al techo, pero ella ya tenía pensado de que modo les haría la vida imposible.

-Espero que no me mientas a mí – se volvió a verle – Cuando un humano miente, lo detecto, pero no cuando lo hace un ángel como tú.

-¡Como somos pocos los que existimos!

-Y la mayoría a escogido el lado oscuro, me extraña que tú no… Ana  
-Soy una pobre mestiza, tan joven aún, que no sabe lo que quiere – suspiró, fingiendo compasión por sí misma, pero en el fondo saltaba de gusto, Chris estaba siendo engañado.

Cuando Ana se enfrento a las chicas, no fue tan fácil, todas le miraban de reojo, y con desconfianza, comenzando con Nicole, Elektra y Nenyeina, y terminando con Japi, Mariana, Tanya y Alkyon.

-¿Así que bajaste para decirnos que arriba están furiosos? No te hubieras molestado, eso ya lo sabemos por intuición – dijo Elektra con su habitual sensatez y frialdad.

-Es verdad, se nos hace raro… A decir verdad, tú no vas a nuestro colegio, seguro te vas al otro…

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué me juzgáis? – casi sollozó la chica (fingiendo, claro) - ¡Soy mitad buena! Y no fui a su colegio, porque no lo tenía permitido y tampoco al otro… a mi me educaron en medio del cielo y la tierra, ni con el bien, ni con el mal.

-¿Y de que lado está tu fe, ahora?

-Digamos que mis intereses están de su lado, siempre y cuando, me traten bien ¡Porque finalmente todos somos hijos de padre y madre! Aunque yo haya salido "defectuosa"…

-Debe haber equilibrio en el mundo chicas – agregó Chris – Porque no todo puede ser totalmente positivo, les suplico sean cordiales con Ana, porque en vista que tuve que deshacerme del bampei, ella no puede regresar.

-¿Y como está la chica rescatada?

-Bien, se quedará en el negocio de Fred…

-¿El hermano de Ronald? – preguntó Tanya

-Sí… bueno, me adelanto a la enfermería, ahí está el director, hablaré con el y me alcanzas luego Ana, toma tu jugo tranquilamente… ahorra energías, quiero que me ayudes con Joe.

-¡Si! – sonrió

-¿Así que te quedarás con nosotros?

-Exacto, un tiempo, hasta que se abran los cielos y ustedes regresen con madre y padre.

-No me fío de ti – gruñó Electra

-Yo tampoco de ustedes…

-¡Pero nosotras somos las diosas buenas!

-Pues no lo creo… detecto un aura mala en algunas, pero lo respeto, porque se debe a…

-¿A?

-¡A la desobediencia con su amo!

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?

-Claro, con su amo – ocultó una sonrisa – el humano que las invocó es su amo, y ustedes han provocado que se molesten y les envíe vibras negativas… ¡Eso no es digna de una diosa de los deseos! Deberían servir a sus humanos como buenas esclavas…

-¿Estás loca?

-Lo siento, solo digo la verdad, están unidos a ellos y solo por medio de la ayuda de Chris están lejos ahora y no debe ser así, deberían estar a sus pies, pero no… por eso ellos las odian.

-¡Mentira! Ellos no nos quieren cerca… bueno, no todos…

-Es porque no han sabido ser perfectas con ellos, en fin, tengo que ir a ayudar a Chris, dado que mi parte negativa le ayudará a despertar a "Jo" – y salió a prisa del gran salón, guiada por su intuición, hacia donde estaba el guardián.


	11. ¡Oh! ¡No comprendo a los humanos? ¿Acaso

Capítulo 11:

**¡Oh! ¡No comprendo a los humanos? ¿Acaso hay algún diccionario para entenderlos? ¿Qué? ¿El libro prohibido de los deseos puede estar en Hogwarts? **

Ana contemplaba a "Jo" como le decía a Joe, prometiendo a Chris que trataría de romper los candados oscuros que sujetaban su mente, claro, que en realidad, ella tenía otra idea para evitar que el hablara, así que no perdió mas tiempo y se introdujo en su mente, buscando la puerta que ella misma había creado.

Sonriendo, entró sin necesidad de abrir ningún candado, Joe, permanecía en el interior, desesperado por no poder salir al mundo, ella se sentó a su lado y el le miro con reproche, aunque eso no intimidaba para nada a Ana, quien ya sabía lo que haría.

-¡Pensé que estarías muy a gusto!

-No eres graciosa

-Me das lástima, y eh pensado en despertarte, pero no lo haré tan fácilmente... porque es obvio que hablarías de inmediato... y eso va contra mis planes, escucha Joe... tendré que bloquear parte de ti, para que lo que conoces no salga de tu boca... y te imposibilitaré para que no puedas caminar

-¿Que? ¿Como puedes ser tan mala y cruel?

-¡Porque soy así! – se puso de pié, sacando de su espalda sus alas en blanco y negro – No soy la niña buena, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera, y es mi última palabra, no podrás hablar sobre ciertos temas, aunque no puedo borrártelos definitivamente de la mente, así que por mas que trates...

-¡Eres una...!

-Claro que... las personas como tú son muy persistentes, así que por eso no dejaré que camines... ya lo sabes, no te devolveré ese don, si no intentas romper mis cadenas y hablar de lo que viste...

-¡No puedes tratarme así!

-Pobrecito niño... y para que veas que soy buena... estaré a tu lado para vigilarte mejor, seré... la mejor de las enfermeras contigo, para asegurarme de que de tu linda boca, no salga nada y... además... Puedo hacerle daño a tus seres queridos...

-¡Con mi madre no te metas!

-¿Porque no? Ni siquiera tú le tienes respeto

-¡Pero es mi madre!

-Tú decides... la pobre sufre tanto porque no despiertas...

-Está bien, lo acepto...

-Entonces al rato vuelvo... y ya sabes, un truco de tu parte y lo lamentarás para el resto de tu vida, porque puedo dejarte inválido y huérfano (si será mala, mala... y eso que puede ser buena)

Ana regreso de su viaje espiritual, fingiendo.

-¿Que pasa Ana?

-Creo que si puedo abrir algunos candados

-¡Bien!

-El problema es que... puede haber consecuencias, amnesia temporal, pérdida de movimientos, aunque como les digo, temporalmente, no lo sé muy bien.

-¡Eso lo veremos después, por favor, despiértalo! – Suplicó Sibil, que estaba más desparpajada que antes - ¡es mi único hijo!

-Suerte que no se parece a usted – pensó Ana, asintiendo la cabeza y volviendo a introducirse en el cuerpo del chico, para supuestamente, romper las cadenas que le tenían atado.

Y mientras salía de su cuerpo de nueva cuenta, jalaba el alma de Joe y de paso, bloqueaba en donde estaban sus intereses, el chico estaba destrozado y al salir ella y abrir los ojos, no pudo mas, que emitir un llanto silencioso, mientras su madre se le echaba encima de felicidad y Ana se reía en silencio, aunque se puso seria cuando Chris le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Gracias Ana, sabía que solo tú podía hacerlo

-Sí pero…

-¿Pero?

-No se que consecuencias tenga ¡No pude romper todos los candados!

-Veremos… - se acercó a Joe - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… - y al levantar la vista, la mirada irónica de Ana se topó con el y tuvo un enorme deseo de gritar que era una… ya saben que… pero no podía hacerlo, primero porque al querer hacerlo, se le quitaba el habla y en segundo, aunque pudiera… Sibil Trelawney podía caer muerta de un momento a otro.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te paso?

-No… solo que iba caminando por Hogsmeade y de pronto no supe mas, hasta ahora…

-¡Por lo menos ya despertaste, gracias a esa muchacha! – sonrió la profesora, limpiándose los ojos.

-Sí pero… No siento las piernas – prefirió dar el golpe – creo que no puedo caminar…

-¿Qué?

-¡NO! – Fingió Ana - ¡Lo sabía, sabía que algo estaba mal!

-Ya lo sé – suspiró Chris, viendo con pena, como Sibil abrazaba a su hijo, mientras que la señora Pomfrey le revisaba – Tú dijiste que podía haber problemas…

-¡Pero no hay problema! Yo estaré al lado de Joe, hasta que se recupere, a lo mejor, yo logro romper los otros candados de su mente.

-Gracias Ana

-¡De nada! – sonrió dulcemente y Joe le envió una mirada de dolor, ella era todo un ángel malvado para él.

Ana se escapó de Chris y Nicole por un momento, se dedicó a conocer el colegio, después de ser presentada con el director, en su recorrido, divisó a Hiromi, haciendo travesuras a lo lejos y de pronto.

_-¡Ana! _

-¿Eh? – se volvió y un chico estaba parado atrás de ella, sin brillo en los ojos

_-¡Soy yo! Elan_ – y su alma se deslizó del cuerpo de Bastian.

-¡Ah!

-_Ya me comentó Diana lo que pasó… tuviste suerte de salir de ese percance… Porque si Chris nos descubre… _

-No te preocupes, me cuidaré… lindo chico el que conseguiste ¿eh?

-_Y fácil de dominar, hace todo lo que le ordeno… Pero te cuento algo más importante, he descubierto una cosa… En varias ocasiones los enseñadores nos dijeron que había un libro prohibido de hechizos, entre los cuales, estaba el que invocaba a las diosas para que concedieran un deseo, y la que baje, está obligada a conceder lo que pida… corriendo el riesgo que pidiesen la dominación del mundo o su destrucción… _

-Si, yo tuve la fortuna de saber de el… pero ese libro nadie sabe donde está.

-_Tengo la sensación de que está aquí en Hogwarts… _

-¿Tú crees?

-_Dicen las malas lenguas, que es el lugar más seguro, después de uno llamado Gringots… Puedo asegurarte, que el director lo tiene bien guardado en algún lugar secreto para que nadie le descubra. _

-¿Y tu idea es?...

-¡_Con ayuda de Bastian, podré apoderarme de el, sabes que no puedo en este estado espiritual, pero el lo obtendrá por mi, en cuando lo averigüe! _

-¡Alguien viene! – dijo de repente Ana

-¡_Te veo luego!_ – y de metió en el cuerpo de Bastian, caminando a toda prisa.

Unos chicos pasaron y le enviaron miradas curiosas, y ella caminó al gran comedor, pasando por donde Ron y Seamus discutían con un malhumorado Harry en medio.

-¡Ya te dije Seamus, que Tanya no es para ti!

-¡Pero ya casi no están juntos!

-Solo por las noches – dijo entre dientes, como dando a entender otras cosas.

-No me vengas a presumir Ron, que Mariana se ha encargado de platicar como son esas noches – respondió irónico – cada quien en su cama y en medio, una barrera de protección…

-¿Y que con eso? – espetó Ron

-Tanya no quiere nada contigo, así que quiero chanza para conquistarle, no quiero que te interpongas.

-Idiota – gruñó Ron - ¡Tanya no quiere nada con ninguno de ustedes!

Ana sonrió y se acercó a las chicas con terribles intensiones, se sentó y puso cara triste.

-¡Logré despertar a Chris, pero no recuerda lo que pasó y aparte de todo, no puede caminar, aún tiene muchos candados en su alma! ¡Estoy tan cansada!

-¿Quieres beber algo?

-Aquí no hay nada – continuó con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, fingiendo cansancio.

-Te traeré una bebida – dijo Tanya y se levantó, para buscar un poco de jugo de calabaza, Ana desvió la mirada, y vio que en el camino, venía un guapísimo joven pelirrojo.

-¡Este es perfecto! – pensó y de inmediato, sin que sus hermanas se dieran cuenta, ella invocó al espíritu travieso y de pronto, Tanya sintió que el pié se le doblaba, y cayó de bruces sobre Bill Weasley, pero eso no fue todo… Ana calculó todo tan fríamente, que sin querer, la boca de Tanya cayó sobre la boca de Bill en... un beso inminente

-¡No! – gimió Ron, total y absolutamente decepcionado cuando los vio besándose en el piso, y al principio ninguno metía mano, estaban absortos, Bill, porque estaba prometido con Fleur y en ese momento besaba a otra y ella, porque era la primera vez que sentía los labios de un humano sobre los suyos en eso que denominaban **"Beso". **

_-¡Abrázala!_ – ordenó Ana a la mente de Bill, quien de pronto tomó a Tanya entre sus brazos, en el piso, sin soltarla, y ella que no sabía que hacer, era tan extraña esa sensación…

-Tanya… - murmuró Ron decepcionado

-¡Ay por el gran poder celestial! – Saltó Ana - ¿Por qué Tanya hace eso con otro humano? ¿Y el que la invocó como su ángel guardián? No cabe duda, ella no tiene respeto por su amo.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Ana! – Gruñó Elektra - **¡TANYA SUELTA A ESE SUJETO Y LEVÁNTATE! **

Pero Bill no la soltaba y ella experimentaba, mientras que Ron se portaba mustio, con los ojos redondos, a punto del colapso, al ver que su bella diosa, entregaba su primer beso a otro… a su guapo hermano, Bill, y eso no lo podía resistir.

-¡Que atrevida! – Sonrió Ginny acercándose – No cabe duda Ron, ella sabe lo que quiere y quiere lo mejor…

-¡**SUELTALA BILL**! – Brincó Ron jalando con violencia a Tanya de sus brazos, y fue que Bill reaccionó

-¿Qué?

-¡Eres un casanova! ¡Tú ya tienes novia! ¿Cómo es posible que me hagas esto?

-Lo siento yo…

-¡Pero los dos estaban muy a gusto!

-Fue un accidente Ron, cálmate, por favor…

-Ron no es para tan…

-¡Cállate Tanya!

-¡Oye no me calles! – protestó la chica.

-¡Claro que te lo digo, eres una fácil, bien que estabas a gusto besando a Bill y yo que pensé… yo que pensé…! ¡Pero tú eres igual que todas, solo ven una cara bonita y se van de boca!

-¡No te entiendo!

-¡**NO TE QUIERO**! – Le gritó - ¡**NO TE QUIERO**!

-Ron…

-¡**DESEO NUNCA HABERTE CONOCIDO, ME HAS DECEPCIONADO**!

-Ron, cálmate – se acercó Bill, confundido.

-¡**TE ODIO**! – chilló Ron y salió corriendo, ante la mirada de asombro de todos, y la de satisfacción de Ana.

-Pobre de tu amo, Tanya.

-¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué hice…?

-¡Tanya!

-¿Qué me pasa? – y la chica comenzó a marearse

-Has roto el corazón de tu amo – dijo Ana – Creo que vas a desaparecer.

-¡Oh! – alcanzó a decir Tanya, antes de caer desfallecida, mientras su cuerpo parpadeaba.

-¡Tanya! – gritaron las chicas, cuando ésta cayó al piso desvanecida, Japi le tocó la frente y la chica estaba con muy alta temperatura y las gemas parpadeaban

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – Apareció Chris con Nicole y se hincaron en el piso, inspeccionando a Tanya.

-Tuvo un altercado con Ron… el chico le dijo cosas terribles… ha rechazado todo vínculo con ella, creo que eso le afectó – respondió Nenyeina.

-No puede ser…

-¡Fue un accidente! – Protestó Bill que estaba nervioso -¡Yo no quería besarla! Jamás le haría algo tan sucio a Ron como para quitarle una novia y… y… ¿Por qué le parpadea la frente?

-Tiene fiebre – dijo Chris – Hay que aislarla, puede ser peligroso para los humanos ¿Dónde está Ron?

-Se largó… Estaba furioso.

-Llevaré a Tanya a la enfermería, que una de ustedes le busque y le explique la situación.

-¡Yo lo haré! – se ofreció Ana – A no ser que alguna quiera buscarle y…

-De acuerdo – dijeron las chicas sin sospechar nada, ella estaban mas preocupadas por Tanya que por Ron.

Ron estaba mas verde que nunca, tenía en la mirada un brillo de decepción que pocas veces le había visto Harry, quien permanecía a su lado en silencio, esperando que su amigo se decidiera a hablar y a expresar sus sentimientos… pero Ron era una bomba de tiempo y Ana era quien aparecía para explotarla.

-¡Me parece que tu diosa no es leal! – gritó Ana encaramada en un árbol, mirando hacia abajo en donde Harry y Ron permanecía en silencio.

-Guarda silencio – espetó Harry ¿Quién era esa otra chica? Que por lo visto andaba con malas intensiones.

-Me parece que tu diosa no es leal – repitió – y tú Harry, la tuya tampoco… Ya vez lo que le está pasando a Ron, su diosa entrega sus labios a otro humano cuando tal vez, debían ser para ti… tú debiste ser el primer humano que le tocara, pero… creo que no eres suficiente para ella, no eres ni la décima parte de guapo que Bill, y por lo visto, ambos estaban muy a gusto.

-¿Por qué no cierras la boca? – gritó Harry poniéndose de pie

-¿Por qué no le pones mas atención a Mariana? Creo que la invocaste y no te importa nada… anda, destrózale el corazón… recházala como Ronald lo ha hecho con Tanya… si no la quieres cerca, con eso podrías desaparecerla de tu vida.

-¿Qué? – Alzó la vista Ron y Ana se reía.

-¡Pero a ti no te importa chico! Mientras tu corazón tenga todo ese rencor, debilita a Tanya ¡Pero se lo tiene merecido! ¡Esos labios debieron ser tuyos primeros y no del atractivo Bill!

-¡Para ser una diosa eres detestable! – se puso de pié Harry, apretando los dientes.

-Para ser un humano… no eres lo suficientemente bueno – sonrió y de pronto, sus enormes alas blanco y negro salieron de su espalda y descendió hasta quedar a la altura de Harry – **No soy lo bueno, no soy lo malo, soy como quiero ser, sin ataduras**… y en este momento… te besaré…

-¿Qué? – gimió Harry y Ana de pronto le dio un beso al chico en los labios, dejando a Harry pasmado.

-MMMM… Definitivamente, Mariana no se pierde de nada interesante ¿Por qué te molesta una cosa tan insignificante como un beso, Ronald? Los sentimientos humanos son tan complejos, pobrecitos… sufrir por cosas como esto… ¿Qué diosa crees que quisiera contaminar sus labios con un humano?

-Acabas de besarme – protestó Harry muy molesto

-No soy una diosa… no soy perfecta, soy lo malo y lo bueno, ahora estoy siendo… te-rri-ble… Y creo que el juntar las bocas es una tradición humana, bastante mediocre…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de un simple beso? – chilló Ron

-Bueno, yo no fui la que se agarró con las uñas cuando Tanya se dio un besito con Bill. En fin, como sea… ahora por tu culpa, Tanya está muy enferma… le rechazaste, la odiaste, ahora… está a punto de desaparecer…

-¿Qué?

-JAJAJAJA – sonrió

-Parece que un beso… es un arma poderosa… estás a punto de destruir a una estudiante de diosa, solo por uno de esos ¡Que bien! – y dicho esto, desapareció, dejando perplejo al pelirrojo, mientras que Harry se limpiaba la boca, el beso no le había gustado.

Afuera de la enfermería, Chris se sentía fatal, en esos casos, sus poderes no podían hacer nada, porque todo era por la inestabilidad de Ron, así que él no podía intervenir en los sentimientos de Ronald, ni obligarlo, de echo, el decirle algo, solo empeoraría el asunto, así que debían buscar un remedio.

-¿Estás preocupado? – De pronto preguntó Alison, la cual estaba mas arreglada que nunca - ¡Es raro ver a un ángel tan cool, como tú, tenso!

-Tenemos problemas y por primera vez no sé como resolverlo – le dijo y ella se hincó a su lado.

-¡Pobrecito! – Y de pronto le abrazó por el cuello y pegó el rostro de Chris a su pecho - ¡No te preocupes tanto, estoy segura que se resolverá, pero estoy aquí para consolarte!

Chris entreabrió los ojos (los había cerrado al momento que ella lo apachurró a su pecho… corriendo el riesgo de asfixiarlo) y se sintió un poco cohibido al ver… al ver… lo que se están imaginando, muy cerquita de sus narices.

-¡Oye niña, me estás apretando! – dijo entre dientes y sonrojado, de alguna manera, tener tan cerca esas cosas, le hacían ponerse extrañamente nervioso.

-¿Niña? – Sonrió Alison y lo despegó un poquito - ¿Crees que una niña tenga cosas como éstas? – Señaló sus cosas - ¡Vamos, no seas tan tímido, que aquí en la tierra, nosotras tenemos cosas buenas! – y al volverlo a apretar a su pecho, justo iba subiendo Harry y saliendo Mariana de la enfermería (Cosas de la vida)

-¡OH! – Gruñó Harry al ver esa escena, Chris sentado en el piso, con Alison apretando su cabeza en su pecho, el chico se puso rojo de ira, saltando como araña y Mariana le envió una aparente mirada serena al ver ese comportamiento.

-¡Alison! ¿Qué te pasa? – gritó Harry

-¿Qué te pasa a ti, Potter? ¡Déjame tranquila, que estoy consolando a este pobre chico!

-¿Eh? – gimió Chris quien hacía todo lo posible por despegarse de esa tortura, porque estar pegado a esos "flotadores" hacían que se ahogara más.

-¡Vaya! ¿Con que celestiales, eh? – Espetó - ¡Pues al parecer ya olvidaron que es ser eso! ¡Se nota que estás muy a gusto ahí, o no Chris, guardián celestial no se qué!

-¡Ella es la que me está apretando! – intentó zafarse, estaba tan confundido, que no sabía ni lo que hacía.

-¡Solo estás celoso, porque ya no me gustas! – sonrió Alison, Mariana de pie, seria, miraba de reojo a uno y a otro… con ganas de explotarle la cabeza a Harry, más que a Alison, finalmente, él, era el arrastrado.

-¡Solo estabas jugando conmigo!

-¡Así soy yo! Lo siento, pero estoy en mi derecho de escoger algo mucho mejor que tú.

-¿Perdón? – gimoteó Chris, que poco a poco, se alejaba de Alison arrastrándose hasta Mariana y poniéndose de pié, atrás de ella.

-¡Con razón Ron se molestó con Tanya, veo que está en todo su derecho de decir que todos las dizque diosas son unas…!

**-¡PLAF!** – de pronto una sonora bofetada se escuchó y el rostro de Harry se volteó con tanta fuerza que casi se cae, el chico se sostuvo, y cuando se volvió, Mariana le miraba con odio profundo, un sentimiento que no había sentido hasta ese momento.

-¡Eres patético Potter! – dijo entre dientes – Deberías desear lo mismo que tu amigo, para así, librarme de tu presencia con el sueño eterno.

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? – se quejó lastimosamente.

-No te quejes, que no es gratis – levantó Mariana su mano y ésta goteaba sangre de la palma de la mano – Pero no me arrepiento ¡Eres el peor ser humano que conozco! – Y jalando a Chris hacia dentro de la enfermería cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasó en esa mano? – preguntó Alkyon

-No me pregunten ¡Oye Chris! ¡Lo que estabas haciendo no está nada bien, el ser supremo celestial va a molestarse!

-¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada, ella llegó y de pronto me hundió el rostro en su pecho, casi me ahoga! – protestó – Y por cierto, tiene más que tú – señaló casi, casi, con inocencia.

-¡Chris! – gritaron las chicas

-¿Qué?

-¡Hemos descubierto que en la tierra, los chicos le prestan particularmente atención a esa parte del cuerpo! Así que ten más respeto…

-Sí, además es una fuente de alimento para los bebés humanos…

-Y fuente de diversión para los hombres – agregó Japi

-¿EEEEEHH?

-Eso me dijo "Ki" cuando platicamos…

-¿Y donde anda Ki?

-Supongo que contemplando a Hermione Granger – respondió en un puchero, poco conocido de Japi – Yo no sé que le ve…

-Y además no tiene nada – dijo Chris recordando que ella le había arrimado sus… miserias.

-¡Chris! – gritaron las chicas

-¡Lo siento!

-¿Y tu prometido Nenyeina?

-Espero que se queme en el fuego eterno del infierno – respondió la chica, mientras ponía paños de agua fresca en la frente de Tanya.

-¡Pero si se te luce bonita la insignia Cristensen!

-Y espero que ustedes ardan con el – dijo entre dientes

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! – saltaba Ana al lado de Hayden - ¿Te prometiste con Nenyeina?

-Fue sin querer…

-¡Te aseguro que no te quedará en pié la cabeza, madre y padre te rostizarán en un santiamén, Neny puede unir sus gemas a otro de su nivel, pero nunca con un humano, por mas magia que posea, debes romper el compromiso…

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso quieres que Neneyna permanezca en la tierra para toda la eternidad? ¿No crees que Nenyeina sería muy infeliz en la tierra? Lejos de su familia, con un chico por el que nunca sentirá amor… Porque las diosas no pueden amar a un humano, más que fraternalmente, no hay futuro Hayden.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices?

-Sí… desgraciadamente es la verdad… Mira, de nada te sirve que te aferres a ella… en cuanto bajen madre y padre, es deber tuyo, romper este lazo, solo di eso a Celeste, la hermana mayor y dejarás libre a Nenyeina.

-Pero yo…

-¡No hay futuro Hayden! Ella no puede amarte del modo que imaginas. Piénsalo por favor, es por tu bien – y salió de ahí, justo al ver regresar a Harry al lado de Ron.

-¿Qué te pasó, que averiguaste?

-Solo fui para ver como Alison flirteaba descaradamente con ese tal Chris ¡Y el muy a gusto! Eso de que sea un ser celestial ¡cuernos, qué! Todos son iguales…

-Sí – respondió Ron con tristeza.

-Bill venía a hablar contigo ¿ya lo hizo?

-No quiero verle… creo que ya se marchó, vino a dejar algunas invitaciones.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Hermy?

-Claro, para rematar, nada mejor que una buena reprimenda de su parte…

Ana que había escuchado todo, se mostró feliz -¡Bien! Esto es mejor que quedarse en Hogsmeade… creo que he encontrado el modo de que Diana sea traída a este lugar para ponerle de cabeza… y ya comencé, mientras Ron no se interese por la salud de Tanya, ésta seguirá peor y en poco tiempo… solo en poco tiempo… JAJAJAJA

Y de pronto, de su lado derecho, salió un ángel blanco, que le miraba preocupado – _"¡Deja de hacer cosas malas Ana, rectifica el camino!" _

Y de lado izquierdo un ángel negro –_ "¡Déjala en paz, ya eligió camino, yo no me quejo cuando se desvía para el lado bueno!" _

_-"¡Pero no lo hace muy a menudo!" _

_-"¡Porque no es divertido!" _

-Cállense – dijo Ana entre dientes y al alzar la vista, percibió a las dos auras positiva y negativa que portaba, enredadas, una en forma de serpiente y la otra en forma de rosal – Maldición, de que me sirve ser un ángel mestizo si tengo esas dos conciencias.

_-"¡Sé buena!" _

_-"¡Sé mala!" _

-¡Seré como quiero ser! – Alzó los brazos, ocultándolos - ¡Y no salgan más! Estorbos… Bien, bien, ahora… a martirizar a Joe… Mi pasatiempo preferido – y sonriente, se fue a la enfermería.

Alkyon salió un momento de la enfermería, estaba un poco agobiada por todo lo sucedido, y prefería que Chris y Nicole averiguaran que hacer para ayudar a Tanya. En tanto, se quedó sentada en la sala de la casa Slytherin, cuando vio unas revistas en el cesto, y comenzó a leerlas, eran puras historias de amor… algo muy raro en Sly, probablemente alguna chica de primer año las había llevado.

El caso fue que un par de horas más tarde, Alky se había quedado absorta leyendo todas esas historias de amor, y no se había percatado que alguien le observaba con atención.

-¡No sabía que te gustaban esas historias! – dijo de pronto Draco, el rubio estaba recargado en la pared, con una atractiva pose, cargaba la camisa de fuera de un solo lado y el pelo rubio en la cara, tapándole un poco del rostro y con la sonrisa retorcida tan descaradamente sexy, como para morirse (Al estilo ¡Quien fuera huérfana para tener ese papá...cito!)

-Y tú pareces una serpiente silenciosa acechando a su presa… Mejor vete con tus amiguitos y déjame en paz.

-¿Porqué? ¿Interrumpo tan valiosa lectura? Tan cursi… tan patética… ¿Quién pudo traer esa basura?

-¡Pues si tanto te ofende, vete de aquí y déjame sola!

-¿Acaso te gusta leer historias románticas?

-Por lo menos aquí, muestra un lado del romance, personajes con sentimientos y…

-¡Y que viven todos felices para siempre! Son solo historias ficticias Alkyon ¡Bienvenida a la realidad!

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cálido? Además… ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Has estado bebiendo?

-Un poco – sonrió y se sentó al lado de Alkyon, quien se alejó instintivamente un poco de él.

-¿Acaso eso no está prohibido en horas de clases? ¿Dónde consigues esa sustancia?

-¡Vamos nena, no te quejes, que una vez ya llegaste así al colegio! ¿No lo recuerdas?

-N-No… ¡Y no me digas nena!

-¿Por qué no? – y le jaló un mechón de cabello y se lo besó.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tu cabello huele a chicle…

-¿Y eso qué?

-Eres hermosa…

-Ajá… - y se retiró un poco más, pero Draco se le acercó otro poquito más.

-No huyas de mí… nena… quiero… quiero enseñarte algunas de las cosas, que sabemos hacer los magos… (Si claro, así le dijeron a mi má y fuimos 3)

-Draco… me estás dando miedo – quiso ponerse de pié, pero el chico de pronto la abrazó - ¿Qué haces?

-¿No es obvio? – y su rostro se acercó más… y más… y Alkyon de repente quedó atrapada en esos ojos grises, brillantes, tan cerca, demasiado cerca… y casi pega un brinco cuando sintió que los labios de Draco se pegaban a los suyos, por un momento, quiso zafarse, más por el aliento alcoholizado pero…

Sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos, era tan horriblemente… agradable… Y el chico sí que sabía como no ser avorazado, aunque diera la apariencia de ser un besuqueador empedernido. Alkyon cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el chico se apropiaba de sus labios y hacía que ella aflojara hasta las… medias.

-¡Ah, esto no está bien! – Apareció Hiromi, molesto – **_"¡Polvos oscuros!"-_** Y un polvo invisible rodeó a Draco.

El chico, que al principio comenzó besando tiernamente a Alky, en un romántico momento de literatura rosa… de pronto, una mano se posó atrevidamente en una bubi, y el presionó más su boca, tratando de meter lengua (y eso no va en un beso decente, casto y puro)

-¡NO! – lo empujó Alkyon al sentir que él se estaba propasando al tocar donde no debía - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Acaso no querías eso? ¿Acaso no querías sentir lo que las tontas de esas historias románticas?

-¡Eres un aprovechado! ¡Te odio, te odio! – gritó y se alejó corriendo, de nuevo con esa agua saliendo de sus ojitos, lo que había comenzado con un bello momento romántico, se había convertido en pesadilla.

-Sí, eso me lo dicen siempre – quedó el chico sentado, mientras escuchaba como Alkyon salía corriendo y luego de un segundo, medio reaccionó - ¿Por qué hice eso? Todo iba bien… el beso era… agradable… pero… metí mano ¿Qué me pasó?

_-¡Oh, oh!_ – Pensó Hiromi - _¡Detecto que mis polvos no funcionan adecuadamente, y menos cuando el humano comienza a tener sentimientos! _

Y hablando de sentimientos, en Hogsmeade, Fred cuidaba afanosamente a Diana, la chica, que estaba despierta, fingía un poco de debilidad y hablaba con Fred sobre lo sucedido, mostrando un lado tan tierno y delicado.

-¡Tuve mucho miedo!

-Lo sé, pero ya estás bien, yo te protegeré… aunque no tengo ni idea de que sea eso que te atacó.

-¡Era un monstruo!

-Tranquila pequeña… descansa, por el negocio no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo.

-¡Pero no es justo, soy tu empleada!

-Eres mi amiga especial Diana, y quiero que reposes todo lo que quieras, quédate a dormir aquí, yo me quedo en la bodega.

-Pero… pero… no es justo… tu cama

-¡Yo duermo donde sea! Bueno, te dejo un segundo, iré a cerrar la tienda ¡Y luego preparo algo de comer, tengo muchas especialidades!

-¡Eres tan lindo! – sonrió Di, de un modo tierno, que hizo sonrojarse al gemelo travieso.

-¡Luego regreso!

-¡JÁ! – Rió con ganas -¡Caíste!


	12. ¡Uh! ¿Podrás salvar a la Diosa si eres u

Capítulo 12:

**¡Uh! ¿Podrás salvar a la Diosa si eres un verdadero hombre? ¡Para vivir no debes resistirte a un ángel oscuro! **

Fred estaba maravillado con Diana, y no entendía el porqué, era cierto que ella era especial, y no le molestaba que durmiera en su cama, mientras que el compartía el suelo de la bodega, pero el ver sus ojos, le llenaban de emoción, nunca había sentido eso por las otras chicas.

Aunque era un poco fastidioso para Di, estar fingiendo, pensaba apoderarse de nuevo de la mente de Fred, para que por lo menos, no tuviera que estar siempre como la niña buena.

-¿Cómo va tu faceta de damisela en peligro? – Apareció Elan

-¿Qué haces aquí? Fred podría verte…

-Solo quiero informarte que Ana está haciendo maldades en el colegio a nuestras hermanas…

-Por lo menos ella se divierte, aunque tú no te quedas atrás.

-Tengo pensado hacer algo, un plan divertido, para que se decepcionen más de sus humanos… Aunque ninguna la pasa bien con sus humanos, pienso atacar a las mas inestables…

-¿Quiénes?

-Primero a Mariana, tiene líos serios con Harry Potter y creo que será divertido, que ella lo odie aún mas y se pase del lado oscuro.

-¿Crees que sea posible?

-De eso me encargo yo…

-¡Ah, viene Fred, piérdete!

-¡Chao!

La otra mitad de Elan, en el cuerpo de Bastian, en ese momento decidía hacer la broma cruel, así que ordenó a Bastian hacer unas notas, con una caligrafía perfecta, irreconocible, usando magia oscura por supuesto, proporcionado por Elan.

-"_¡Bien echo, Bastian, cuando estés en Hogwarts, te daré un premio!"_ – Sonreía Elan en el interior – _"¡Ahora mismo, vas al salón que te indique y colocarás el anuncio!" _

-Lo que tú ordenes – dijo el chico con los ojos perdidos.

El chico tenía mucha suerte, porque merodeó el salón de transformaciones antes que entraran a clases, así que pudo colocar el cartel, y cuando la clase comenzó a entrar, se encontró con el anuncio y así, cuando el par de amargados, Harry y Ron, quien no creía que Tanya se encontrara tan mal, entraron a clase, casi fueron los últimos en leerlo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Va dirigido a Harry…

-¿Para mi?

-¿Qué dice Harry?

"_No me conocéis, no me identificáis, pero para vivir, no te resistas a una bruja, todo el que se enfrente a mí, jamás se le será devuelto lo mas preciado que tomaré de tus posesiones, si lo haces, serás llevado directamente a la muerte y al primero que le quitaré su más preciada posesión esta misma noche a la media noche, es a… Harry Potter. Firma:** Lengua de Bruja**" _

-¿Qué significa eso? – gruñó Harry

-¿Una ladrona? ¿Lengua de Bruja?

-¿Qué te va a quitar tu mas preciada posesión? ¡Que locura!

-Cierto – respondió Harry – es una locura…

Los chicos arrancaron el cartel, el cual estaba pegado en otros lugares y Elan, se había encargado por medio de Bastian, de esparcir rumores sobre lo que robaría "Lengua de Bruja".

-¿Quién será esa Lengua de Bruja? – comentaban las cansadas diosas en el comedor, la mayoría de ellas, no habían podido descansar, cuidando a Tanya y aparte decepcionadas de la falta de interés de Ron, al parecer, no le importaba que Tanya estuviera grave.

Claro que la única que no perdía el apetito en esos momentos tan terribles, era Nicole, quien ya había arrasado con todo lo que había encontrado en la mesa y seguía.

-¡Para ya Nicole! Mejor debieras buscar la solución al problema de Tanya.

-¿No se los ha dicho Chris?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El único medicamento que le sirve a Tanya se hace con cristales de viento…

-¿Qué?

-Si y los tiene que atrapar Ronald, y como van las cosas, creo que el desea que ella en verdad desaparezca, Chris dijo que hablará con el, pero tampoco puede obligarlo…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque así no resulta… ¿no te comerás ese postre?

-¡Nicole!

-¡Vamos chica, me como un solo trozo de este pastel, porque tengo necesidad de azúcar en el cuerpo… si no, se me baja la presión y me mareo!

Las chicas le enviaron una mirada asesina, mientras ella arrasaba con el pastel, y frente a ella, Michael Corner, le miraba embelezado, ya que ella poseía una traviesa belleza. En tanto, en la enfermería, Joe estaba en una silla de ruedas, cerca de ahí la enfermera atendía a Tanya y Ana, fingía aprecio por Joe, le acomodaba la almohada y le acariciaba el cabello.

-¡Por lo menos ríete! – Decía la chica bajito - ¿No ves que me preocupo por ti?

-Te detesto…

-MMM… como eres malo Joe ¿besos?

-¡Por favor chica!

-Por favor nada… un tipo tan buen mozo como tú, no merece estar así, pero no me dejas otra opción ¡siento ser tan cruel!

-Hipócrita…

-Señorita Ana – apareció Bastian tras ella - ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento, afuera?

-Claro – sonrió y cuando Joe cruzó la vista hacia Bastian, como un relámpago cruzó su frente y adivinó que dentro de ese chico, había un ser oscuro manipulando, y los ojos vacíos, sin brillo, mirando a la nada.

-¡Oh!

-Silencio querido – sonrió Ana, besándole la mejilla y el mentón – que está en juego todo de ti.

-Te espero – dijo Bastian y salió lentamente.

-¡Luego regreso a cuidarte Joe! – dijo Ana alto y le dio otro beso, muy cerca de los labios, el chico hizo una mueca e intentó hacer su rostro a un lado. Ana salió, Bastian le esperaba en el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa Elan?

_-Vine a ofrecerte una disculpa… _

-¿Qué has hecho?

-_Estoy elaborando una broma pesada a las diosas y tuve que utilizar el apodo que usan contigo en el inframundo… _

-¿Lengua de Bruja?

-_Sí…_

-Bueno, nadie le conoce… te perdono solo por esta vez ¿Qué clase de broma le harás?

-_Le robaré a Potter lo mas preciado que tiene… he investigado, son muchas cosas… una capa invisible, un mapa, un álbum familiar… pero eso no me interesa claro, entre mis planes, tengo pensado otra presa mas valiosa. _

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Hiromi me ayudará…

-Bien, regreso con Joe, si necesitas algo, me avisas.

Una vez en la habitación que había sido de Harry y cuatro mas y después de dos y las diosas, ahora lucía lleno, Mariana estaba ahí, acompañada por Nicole, que se metía en todas partes, mientras miraba de reojo, a Neville, Seamus y Dean, así como Hermione y Ginny, preguntarle a Harry sobre lo mas preciado que tenía.

-¡Seguro es una broma pesada de los slytherin! – Dijo de mal humor – No creo que alguien de nuestra casa, se atreva a robarme algo, no se puede.

-Yo no tengo nada valioso – Aclaró Ron y Mariana tuvo ganas de hechizarlo y castigarlo.

-Solo que te quieran robar a Kreacher, Harry – dijo Ginny y soltaron una risita burlona - ¿Quién querría un ogro viejo y amargado?

-Insisto en que es una broma de mal gusto… tiene pinta de Pansy Parkinson ¿No lo creen?

-Pues…

Harry se quedó pensando, mientras que Mariana, se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana para que entrara el aire, no quería salir con todos ellos en la habitación, mirándola. Y de repente, Harry quedó mirando hacia ella, tan fijamente, que por un momento, Mariana se quedó estática ¿Qué tanto le miraba?

-¡**Ya sé**! – Sonrió Harry mirando hacia donde Mariana

-¿Qué sabes Harry?

-¡**Cual es mi objeto mas valioso**! – se paró frente a Mariana

-¿Ya sabes cual es?

-¡Claro, y lo tenía frente a mí esta mañana! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Soy un tonto! – sonrió y tomó a Mariana de los hombros.

-Tu… tú objeto mas preciado – murmuró la chica sonrojada, veía esos maravillosos ojos verdes de Harry, brillar incesante, el chico en verdad, de cerca, era guapo, su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora - ¿Q-quién es tu objeto mas preciado Harry? – y hasta Nicole había dejado la paleta que comía para escuchar la respuesta, absorta.

-¡**Pues mi lechuza**! – y como tenía a Mariana tomada de los hombros, fácilmente la hizo a un lado, justo cuando Hedwidg ululó desde la ventana, con esos ojos ámbar y el blanco plumaje.

-¿QUEE? – Gimió Mariana al ver como Harry la arrojaba a un lado… si, le había tomado de los hombros, solo para hacerla a un lado.

(¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?)

-¡Oh, Hegwidg, tú eres mi objeto valioso!

-¿Estás diciendo que esta patética lechuza es tu objeto preciado? – gruñó Mariana y tomó a la lechuza por el pescuezo haciendo que los ojos ámbar le saltaran y chillara.

-¡Para, que la ahorcas! – gritó Harry, quitando las manos de Mariana - ¿acaso te has vuelto loca?

-¿Cómo puedes decir que ésa cosa es tu objeto mas preciado?

-¡Porque lo es!

-¡Tarado… imbécil… estúpido! – gimoteó Mariana.

-¿No pensaste que eras tú, o sí? – se burló el chico.

-¡**PLAF**! – Una sonora bofetada rompió en el ambiente y Harry sintió un terrible ardor en su mejilla, la mano de Mariana comenzó a sangrar.

-Engreído… - espetó y de repente ella saltó por la ventana, atravesando los barrotes y tomando a Hedwigd en sus manos, manchando su plumaje de blanco. Mientras descendía al suelo, con sus hermosas alas blancas extendidas.

-¡Mariana, regresa! – gritó Nicole desde la ventana - ¡Que son mas de las seis y la fuerza que te une a Harry se puede alterar y…!

-¡Venceré esa fuerza! – dijo entre dientes sin hacer caso a Nicole.

-¡Mariana, regrésame a Hedwidg! – protestó Harry, pero ella se dirigía a la oscuridad, volando en el aire, con la lechuza protestando y picoteando su mano.

-¡No regresaré, venceré esa fuerza, venceré…! – Se repetía ella una y otra vez, repeliendo las ganas de regresar al lado de Harry - ¡Es un odioso, no volveré, debo vencer esa fuerza!

_-"Únete al lado oscuro y no dependerás de esa fuerza"_ – se dejó escuchar esa vocecita.

-¿Qué? – se detuvo, al darse cuenta que esa oscuridad no era por la noche que ya caía.  
_-"Únete al lado oscuro, sé de las nuestras Mariana" _

-¡NO! – y de pronto se vio envuelta en una bruma oscura, le dio miedo, mucho miedo… comenzó a temblar, no veía nada, ni podía salir, comenzó a llorar y a abrazar a la lechuza, que también, temblaba.

_-"Para vivir no te resistas, Mariana, no te resistas" _

-¡**NO! ¡HARRY, HARRY, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!** – Y la bruma oscura le cercaba mas, asfixiándola

-"_Para vivir, no te resistas, sé nuestra" _

-¡**HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!** – gritó Mariana con todas sus fuerzas, sus poderes celestiales no funcionaban.

-"_¡Si te resistes morirás! Además el no te quiere, no vendrá a rescatarte ¿de que te sirve llamarlo? Su tesoro mas preciado es esa lechuza, tu no eres nada, si te unes a nosotros… te vengarás" _

-Harry… ven por mí – murmuró Mariana, antes de perder el conocimiento, dentro de esa bruma.

En tanto, en el colegio, había todo un escándalo, por lo sucedido, claro que para Harry, Mariana era mas que la culpable, por haber saltado así de la ventana, secuestrando a su lechuza de una manera loca y arbitraria.

-¡Déjala ya, Harry, ya regresará! – dijo Ron de mal humor

-¡Hay una presencia oscura afuera, Mariana está en peligro!

-Mentiras – dijo Ron

-Cállate pedazo de ser humano – de repente le tomó Elektra por el cuello de la pijama – que por tu culpa, Tanya está desapareciendo y a ti no te importa, claro, cómo podría importarle a Harry como esta Mariana teniéndote como amigo.

-¡Oye!

-Es mentira que Tanya esté mal – dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo.

-¡AAAAAHH! ¿Entonces quieres decir que ella está haciéndose la enferma en la enfermería? ¡Debe ser agradable estar acostada todo el día, fingiendo dormir!

-Déjalo Elektra, al menos está logrando su propósito, desaparecer a Tanya de su vida… - le dijo Nenyeina

-¡De su vida vacía! – dijo entre dientes

-Hay que salir a buscar a Mariana – dijo Chris al director – Esto no es asunto de ustedes, esas fuerzas no se combaten con su magia ordinaria… Iremos solo Nicole y yo… las chicas no pueden salir sin sus humanos y no los arriesgaremos.

-Muy bien, estaremos pendientes por si acaso… - respondió Japi resignada.

-Seguro que algo atrapó a Mariana – dijo Nicole – Porque de no ser así, por más resistencia, la fuerza celestial, la hubiera regresado al lado de Harry.

-Iré con ustedes – dijo Harry de pronto.

-**NO** – respondió Chris – Te doy mi palabra, que traeremos viva a tu lechuza, pero tú no vas, creo que has lastimado suficiente como para que veamos tu cara feliz, al recuperar a tu lechuza.

-¡PERO QUIERO IR!

-**HE DICHO QUE NO** – gritó Chris y por primera vez, el chico perdió el encanto, la frescura, la sonrisa cordial y el rostro amable… era un semblante serio y grave, sus ojos cálidos se tornaron fríos, muy fríos y su voz no era amable – No hagas que pierda la paciencia y mi promesa de no dañar humanos…

-Vámonos Chris – dijo Nicole, tomándole del brazo y desapareciendo, dejando a Harry incómodo y destrozado.

Todos se alejaron, menos Ron y Hermione y las chicas se pusieron a orar en medio del gran salón.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Sólo fue una mala broma – susurró – al mirarla en la ventana y ver que también Hedwigd se acercaba… se me ocurrió

-Buena la hiciste, parece que carece del sentido del humor.

-Si algo le pasa, no me lo perdonaré nunca – gruñó – Maldita sea Mariana ¿Qué locuras haces?

-¿Qué estás pensando hacer Harry?

-Tengo que ir…

-¡Pero Chris advirtió!

-Me importa un comino… ¡iré por ella! – dijo entre dientes

-¡Pero no merece la pena! – le dijo Ron de frente, no queriendo aceptar lo que ya sabía de la salud de Tanya.

-Ron… creo que sí te sobrepasaste con Tanya – dijo bajito y salió de ahí, buscando la manera de salir. Pero claro que un desconcertado Ron y una molona como Hermy, le seguían.

Harry se escabulló fuera del colegio, pese a las prohibiciones de Dumbledore y aunque fue mas que vista la huída, Snape no pudo protestar siquiera _"Déjelo profesor"_, aclaró el director _"Esos problemas tiene que resolverlos el mismo"._ Cuando el pelinegro llegó a los linderos del bosque, se percató que una densa niebla cubría gran parte y al final, observó como Chris y Nicole batallaban para romperla, pero al parecer era muy poderoso.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Harry? ¡Tú nivel de magia no es la misma, eso es algo peligroso!

-Tengo que rescatarla…

-¿A quién? ¿A Hedwidg?

-¡Y lo tengo que hacer solo! – Gritó y corrió hacia el interior con la varita en alto - **_¡Lumus Máxima! _**

-¡Harry NOOOOOO! – gritaron sus amigos, pero el chico ya había entrado y corría con la varita encendida volviendo para todas partes, porque sentía que esa bruma se apartaba con su luz, y que de la oscuridad, salían brazos que le querían tocar.

-¡Mariana! – Gritó Harry con fuerzas - ¿Me escuchas Mariana, dónde estás?

Pero aparte de la bruma, había un silencio espantoso, que no se escuchaba ni donde pisaba y temía que si la niebla se disipara, él estuviese dando un paso al acantilado.

-¡**MARIANA RESPONDEME**! – Gritó con mas fuerza y de repente, de entre la bruma, vislumbró las gemas de Mariana que brillaban incesantemente, ella estaba desmayada en el piso, con la lechuza, también desmayada y con las patas hacia arriba - ¡Mariana, Hedwidg!

La chica no reaccionó y menos la lechuza, y de pronto, la bruma pareció apartarse un poco y se escucharon unas risotadas.

-**JAJAJAJAJA **

-¿Quién está ahí?

-**JAJAJAJAJA** ¡Así que tú eres Harry Potter!

-¿Quién sois?

-¡Somos las hermanas arpías! – y de arriba, descendieron tres mujeres, ataviadas con un ceñidísimo vestido negro, cabellos extremadamente largos, pequeños cuernos que no demeritaban su belleza extravagante.

-¿Arpías? ¿Ustedes?

-¿Esperabas ver un monstruo mitad águila y mitad león? NO, NO, NO, NO, para nada… ¡Somos **Dita, Lita y Nita**, las tres hermanas arpías, hijas de la noche, hijas de la oscuridad!

-¿Por qué secuestraron a Mariana?

-No fuimos nosotras, pero ya que está aquí y tú también… Harry Potter…

-¡Déjennos salir! – chilló el chico y se vio rodeado por esas tres exuberantes mujeres.

-Claro, por supuesto… Solo después de…

-¿Después de qué?

-¡Anhelo ser madre! – suspiró Dita, que parecía la mayor

-¡También las diablesas tenemos nuestro instinto maternal! – sonrió Lita, que era la mediana.

-¡A mis 700 años soy muy joven, pero el instinto llama! – gimoteó Nita con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Pero sabemos que tú eres uno de los mejores magos del mundo…

-No eres un ordinario humano…

-Y tienes tu corazoncito…

-¿Qué? ¡No entiendo!

-Sólo te sacaremos de aquí Harry Potter, junto con esa diosa bueno para nada que solo te estorba y esa avesucha… A cambio de un momento íntimo romántico.

-**¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?** – gritó Harry mientras las tres mujeres le rodeaban.

-¡Vamos, no te cuesta nada! Somos hermosas, te daremos placer, una por una… ¿te imaginas? Un hijo, mitad demonio, mitad mago… con tu sangre poderosa… ¡Es lo que estábamos buscando! ¿Con quién quieres hacerlo primero?

-¡**CON NINGUNA**! – gritó el chico al ver Dita, era un poquito mas alta que el (y eso ya es decir mucho) y que tenía unas cosas inmensas ¿Qué iba a ser con tanta carne? Y luego sacudió su cabeza ¿en que estaba pensando? ¡El era un hombre decente!

-No te estamos preguntando si quieres, solo te damos la opción de con quien primero – sonrió Lita – Así que es mejor que no te resistas, porque te tendremos, por las buenas o por las malas.

-¡Degeneradas! ¡A la fuerza nunca!

-Pues nos responderás a la fuerza – dijo Nita entre dientes - ¡Porque yo ya estoy preparada para en.gen.drar un hijo!

-¡NO PIENSO HACERLO Y MENOS CON CHICAS CON CUERNOS!

-JAJAJAJA y eso que hemos ocultado lo demás… ¡Pero basta de charla, en vista que tu no hayas con cual empiezas, lo decidiremos nosotras!

-**¿QUEEEEE? **

Mariana entreabrió los ojos y alcanzó a distinguir como Lita sostenía a Harry casi, entre su pecho y como Nita y Dita, hacían como un juego al azar, para ver quién se lo echaba primero.

-Coscolino… mustio… nacha fácil, ofrecido… tenías que ser igual, que todos… solo ven… un par de pechos grandes y… – murmuró, la sombra le absorbía toda su energía, pero como que reconoció a esas mujeres - ¿Acaso son las hermanas de la noche?

-¡Oye Nita, que ya despierta la diosa!

-¡Pues entonces que vea como hacemos nuestro a Harry Potter!

-¡No lo haré con ustedes, degeneradas! – Gritó el chico y empujó a la arpía - ¡Cuando yo lo haga, será por amor!

-JAJAJAJA - rieron las arpías - ¡El amor no existe, solo el deseo!

-¡Demasiada plática! – Gruñó Lita - ¡Vamos a desvestir a Harry! – y se le fue encima.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó el joven hechicero cuando Lita se le fue encima con todas sus uñas.

**_-¡Aeros Loop!_** – de repente se escuchó y Lita salió volando por los aires, era Mariana, quién se había puesto en pié, aunque aún estaba tambaleándose - ¡Quítenle las manos de encima!

-NAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡Ella lo quiere todo para ella! – Protestó Nita haciendo un puchero - ¡No lo va a compartir!

-¡Entonces nos deshacemos de ella! – gruñó Dita.

-¡Ah! – volvió Mariana a desvanecerse.

-¡Sobre Harry! – gruño Lita y las tres se le fueron encima.

-**_¡Isolathing Luminous!_** – se escuchó de pronto y de repente, una luz inmensa rompió la oscuridad y la bruma comenzó a expandirse, en el cielo, Chris y Nicole, enviaban su magia blanca, destruyendo la oscura.

**_-¡Halation Luminous!_** – Y otro poderoso halo de luz, siguió rompiendo los vestigios de la niebla.

En una fracción de segundo, la bruma se fue y entonces, Hedwigd abrió los ojos y salió volando un poco torpe, Chris y Nicole fijaron un momento la vista en el suelo, con la boca abierta… y es que el chico tenía encima a Nita, Dita y Lita y él se sacudía.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – gritó Nicole

-¡Ah! – las jóvenes arpías levantaron los ojos y al ver que había luz, dejaron a Harry y se elevaron al nivel de Chris y Nicole.

-¿Ustedes hicieron esto?

-No, nosotras ya los encontramos aquí dentro – espetó Dita - ¡Ah, pero yo los conozco, Chris, guardián celestial y Nicole, Diosa de los deseos!

-¡Las arpías! ¿Cómo escaparon de su confinamiento?

-¡Gracias a las puertas que se han abierto del cielo y la tierra y ahora estamos aquí, para fertilizarnos con magos famosos!

-¡Y ya habíamos encontrado uno, pero ustedes están interrumpiendo nuestro ritual de amor!

-¡Las enviaremos al inframundo!

-Sabes bien que no puedes desaparecernos… Chris…

-¡Oye Dita! Éste ángel guardián categoría número uno… no está nada mal… ¿Qué sale de la cruza de un demonio y un ángel?

-¿Un angelito mestizo con cuernos?

-**¡SIIIIIIIII!** – brincó Nita

-¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Chris confundido.

-¡sobre el! – aplaudió Lita.

-¿Qué les pasa? – chilló Chris al tenerlas flotando a un metro de él y Nicole estaba también embrollada.

-¡Andamos urgidas, necesitamos a un humano… o lo que sea!

-¡Tenemos una lista corta de este colegio, pero contigo aquí, hacerlo con un guardián celestial! ¡Ah, Chris, si tú quisieras aflojar!

-Olvídenlo hermanas – las detuvo Dita – Este guardián nivel uno no sabe de "esas" cosas…

**-¿NO SABE?** – gimieron las hermanas.

-¿Qué es lo que no sé? – seguía preguntando Chris, perplejo.

-¡El no comprendo eso de la reproducción, a él no le funciona el "asunto"!

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué es lo que no me funciona?

-"Eso"

-¿Qué es eso?

-JAJAJAJA ¡Qué tierno! – Gruñeron las arpías - ¡Vámonos hermanas, cuando estemos solas, atacaremos a los de la lista, pero no nos vamos a nuestro mundo sin engendrar!

Las hermanas arpías desaparecieron y entonces Chris descendió hasta donde Harry que aún estaba un poco confundido por lo sucedido, Mariana volvía a abrir los ojos y veía la luz.

-Oye Harry… ¿sabes que quisieron decir con eso de que no me funciona el asunto?

-Eh… esto, pues…MMMM… como te digo…

-¿Lo sabes, dime?

-¿Acaso no sabes como se hacen los niños, Chris? – se acercó Hermione, que ya había llegado con Ron.

-¿Cómo lo hacen los humanos? Sí…

-¡Pues ellas lo quería hacer contigo, hacer bebés!

-¿Están locas? – puso una cara de espanto - ¡Soy un ángel!

-Chris no sabe de eso – se levantó Mariana de nueva cuenta – esas arpías están locas…

-Entonces Chris tu nunca… nunca – y los ojos de Hermione brillaron.

-Es un ser total y absolutamente puro – agregó Nicole – solo un 10 humano, sabe como funcionan los humanos, pero no está en su naturaleza comportarse como ellos…

-Ajá -. Respondió Hermy, pero en su mente, brillaba una idea… Si Chris era casto y puro… había que quitarle ese defectito… con ese 10 bastaba.

-¡Y tú! – De repente Nicole sobrevoló al lado de Ron - ¡Tú no tienes corazón, por tu culpa Tanya está desapareciendo y parece que no te afectara ni un ápice!

-¡Eso… eso es mentira, ella finge!

-Claro, a Tanya le encanta estar acostada en la enfermería con lo incómodo que es… espero que por lo menos le demuestres respeto cuando finalmente desaparezca…

-¡Es que ella!

-¡Es que ella nada! ¿Acaso crees que solo estamos aquí buscando besar humanos y liarnos con ellos? ¡Claro que no! Ellas están aquí por un error, del cual créeme, están arrepentidas…

-Pero…

-¡No acepto tus peros, si te enamoraste de ella, lo siento por ti, ella no es de tu mundo, Ronald, nunca se quedará junto a ti!

-¡Oh!

-¡Eso es muy cruel! – protestó Harry.

-Já – sonrió Mariana pasando lentamente por su lado, sacudiéndose la ropa empolvada y aún, mareada - ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría enamorarse de dos guarros como ustedes?

-¿Estás bien Marian? – preguntó Nicole

-Si… solo débil, pero ya pasará.

-Entonces regresemos, que aún huele a oscuridad por estos lugares.

Todos se marcharon de ese lugar y de entre las penumbras, apareció el rostro de Ana, a su lado, el fantasma de Elan y Hiromi, las tres, furiosas.

-¡De no haber sido por esas arpías, en estos momentos me hubiera apropiado de la energía de Mariana y de Harry! ¡Así no funciona mi plan! – espetó Elan.

-¿De donde salieron?

-Del mismo lugar de donde Ana ¿No es así?

-Sí, las conozco, son tres hermanas que quieren tener descendencia excelente, por lo cual, en el inframundo, siempre estaban despreciando a los otros demonios… Como su madre fue bruja con sangre humana, ellas quieren hacer lo mismo, por ello siempre decían que subirían algún día por presas frescas humanas.

-Entonces también rondarán el colegio…

-Bueno, de por sí esa escuela está llena de fantasmas, humanos locos y objetos extraños…

-Y con nosotras, con las diosas… ese colegio ha pasado a ser, como un hotel cinco estrellas, para lo mejor del bien y lo mejor del mal…

-Será interesante ver lo que harán esas hermanas – suspiró Ana – Están bastante urgidas. Y créeme que a ella no le importará romper las reglas de la escuela por ir tras los mejores…

-¿Cómo es que quieren procrearse? ¡Asco!

-Supongo que tendremos que cuidarnos mas, porque a ellas no les importará delatarnos y echarnos a perder los planes y cuando ataquen, estoy seguro que reforzarán los detectores.

-De una cosa estoy segura – dijo Elan – los dolores de cabeza de esos humanos, se multiplicarán…

-**JAJAJAJA **


	13. ¡Ay! ¿Acaso no pueden darse bañar con ag

Capítulo 13:

**¡Ay! ¿Acaso no pueden darse bañar con agua fría? ¡Las bajas pasiones se despiertan… y los celos también! ¿Hacemos las paces? **

Parecía un mañana tranquila de escuela en Hogwarts… todas las estudiantes de diosas odiaban a Ron por su desentendimiento de Tanya, y es que la verdad, que el chico era testarudo y luchaba contra sus sentimientos y sólo recordaba las palabras de Nicole…

_-"¿Acaso crees que solo estamos aquí buscando besar humanos y liarnos con ellos? ¡Claro que no! Ellas están aquí por un error, del cual créeme, están arrepentidas ¡no acepto tus peros, si te enamoraste de ella, lo siento por ti, ella no es de tu mundo, Ronald, nunca se quedará junto a ti!" _

-No me lo tenías que decir – suspiró Ron – eso lo sé perfectamente ¡Que vida la mía! Tan patética.

-Que mañana mas tranquila – suspiró Harry, en ese momento, estaban en clases con los de Slytherin, que no era lo habitual en clases de Herbología.

Claro que durante el desayuno, se había comentado de todo lo sucedido fuera del colegio con el escape de Harry, quién estaba castigado para esa noche en la oficina de Snape, pero ninguno había comentado nada… o al menos eso aparentaba, porque Hermy estaba muy, muy misteriosa hablando con algunas chicas y alejada de sus amigos.

-¡Muy bien muchachos! – Decía la profesora Sprout – Hoy nos toca ver una planta muy especial llamada El Cactus de la cenicienta de media noche cuyo nombre científico es epifillum oxipetalum. ¡No anoten nada, todo está en su libro!

-¡Ah, esa flor es preciosa!

-Esta flor – seguía diciendo la profesora - solo florece las noches de verano cuando la luna es preciosa y se usa en el tratamiento de numerosas enfermedades.

-¿De donde es originaria?

-De Japón

-¡Es bellísima!

-No solo es hermosa, a esta flor hay muchas maneras de conservarla como la presión y el secado. Hay que poner la flor en licor blanco hasta la base del frasco de vidrio lo cual es una práctica bastante habitual.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡Vamos a plantar algunas, ahora que la luna está en Venus! Pondréis la semilla en el recipiente y echaréis una gota de agua cada cinco minutos durante 40 minutos… agregan el abono y entonces son dos gotas de agua cada diez…

-¡Ay no, es tan tedioso! – murmuró Harry y se volvió a ver a Ron, que estaba distraído. Hermione no dejaba de cuchichear con las chicas y los Slytherin bostezaban, curiosamente, al fondo, Mariana y Alkyon que buscaban semillas para prepararle un té curativo a Tanya, pero ambas miraban de reojo a Draco y a Harry.

-¿Qué piensas de las arpías esas que atacaron a Harry?

-¡Bá! – Gimió - ¡Con tremendas tetas, seguro estaba más que feliz! Todos los humanos son iguales, se dejan dominar fácilmente por las artes carnales…

-Bueno, podría haber algunas excepciones…

-¿Tú crees? – se volvieron a verlos, Harry tenía el pelo mas revuelto que nunca, pero con un no se qué y un no se cuando, que se veía guapetón y Draco, masticando un tallo, con el cabello rubio sobre su rostro, lucía verdaderamente atractivo.

-Y Harry fue a rescatarte…

-¡El fue por su lechuza! – dijo entre dientes

-Pues yo creo que…

**-¡PLUM! **

-¡AH!

-¡**AHÍ ESTA, AHÍ ESTA**! – de repente, en el aire, aparecieron las hermanas arpías, pero no sobre Harry, Draco se tragó el tallo que masticaba cuando vio a tres chicas tetonas, levitando sobre el, que le miraban con hambre.

-¿Qué dem…?

**-¡AAAAAAAAAH, DRACO MALFOY DE LA LEGENDARIA FAMILIA MALIGNA MALFOY, TU ERES DE LOS MEJORES, AQUÍ ESTAMOS TRES RECEPTORAS DISPUESTAS A COMPLACER TUS BAJOS INSTINTOS! **

-OOOOOOOOH – gimieron los chicos

-¿Qué les pasa? – gritó Draco, pero en ese momento, Dita, Lita y Nita les cayeron encima, atrapándolo entre sus cuerpos.

-GUAU ¡DRACO TIENE SUERTE CON LAS MUJERES, AHORA MISMO TIENE TRES ENCIMA, QUE GUARRO ERES CHICO!

-Maldito pervertido – gruñó Alkyon al ver como el chico se perdía entre tanta curva peligrosa.

-¡ES MIO, ES MIO!

-¡NO DITA, DEJAMELO PRIMERO A MI!

-¡SOY LA MAS PEQUEÑA, NECESITO PRIORIDAD!

-¿QUIENES SON Y QUE ME HACEN TRIO DE LOCAS? – gritó Draco, pero ya el uniforme estaba desgarrado, mientras todos miraban boquiabiertos y Harry se había escondido tras Ronald.

-¡TE HARE MIO DRACO MALFOY, SOLO MIO!

-¡AH, HUELO A HARRY POTTER, ESE PERFUME ES INCONFUNDIBLE!

-¡Pero si no me puse perfume! – gimió el chico

-¡AJA! – y de pronto Lita apareció atrás de el y le abrazó, pegando todo su cuerpo a su espalda y rodeándolo con brazos y piernas - ¡ERES MIO!

-¡SUELTAME LOCAAAA!

-Todos los humanos son iguales – dijo Mariana entre dientes, con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Y tienes razón, Draco está feliz… - gruñó Alkyon, claro que el chico no podía ni hablar con Nita y Dita encima.

-BASTA – Gritó la profesora Sprout - ¿Qué significa esto?

-¡No nos molestes! – Espetó Dita - ¡Que este tío está a punto de ser el padre de mi crío!

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

-¡Anda Draco, se buenito, afloja el cuerpo! – sonrió Dita

-¡Ay, pero no delante de tanta gente! – murmuró Nita sonrojada, al ver a los alumnos mirar.

-¡Entonces vámonos a un lugar mas privado! – y cuando Draco se dio cuenta, estaba siendo cargado por las dos chicas - ¡SI, VAMOS A DARLE GUSTO AL CUERPO DRACO!

-¿A DONDE ME LLEVAN? – protestó el chico y las puertas se abrieron para que ellos salieran con su preciada carga.

-¡SUELTAME CHICA! – También gritó Harry cuando con una fuerza poderosa, Lita se lo echó al hombro y salió tras sus hermanas.

-Esos hombres – dijo Alkyon entre dientes, realmente furiosa

-Ofrecidos… - agregó Mariana echando chispas

-¿Qué se ha creído ese rubio engreído que después de tocarme me va a tratar como basura delante de todos?

-¿Te tocó? ¿Qué te tocó? – murmuró Mariana sin que el enojo se le quitara

-¡Luego te cuento que esas arpías quieren hacerle cosas malas a Draco!

-¿No que no te importaba? – dijo Hermione en la puerta.

-¡Y no me importa, lo que pasa es que es mi deber protegerlo del peligro!

-¡Y mío también!

-Ajá…

Las dos chicas salieron en busca de ambos chicos y las arpías, buscando el aura negativo, de un lado a otro, hasta que dieron con las mazmorras, en donde Harry y Draco estaban a punto de ser abusados por las demonios… que sí andaban bastante urgiditas.

-¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO CHICA, SUELTAMEEEE! – Pataleaba Harry, que ya andaba en calzoncillos.

-Es mejor por las buenas querido, porque a la mala… no te conviene…

-¡YO NO ME ENTREGO CON CUALQUIERA! – Protestaba Draco

-¡Ay! Pero si eres peor que una señorita en su primera vez… vamos rubio, que tu y yo sabemos, que no es la primera vez… entréganos tu cuerpo AHORA – Y el chico también estaba en ropa interior.

-Degenerados…

-Pervertidos…

-Ofrecidos…

-Facilotes – dijeron el par de chicas - ¡Ustedes son unos tíos muy patéticos!

-Entregando lo que es nuestro a estas… demonios ¡No se los perdonaremos!

-Ustedes nos estorban – protestaron las arpías.

**_-¡Notus Chord!_** – atacaron las chicas a las arpías

-AAAAAAAAAAAH – éstas salieron volando.

-¡**_Eliminación Celestial!_**-¡Malditas, eso no es suficiente para matarnos, somos demonios, no cualquier cosa y nos haremos de estos chicos! – gruñeron las arpías desviando el hechizo.

-¡Sellemos el cuarto! – Dijo Alkyon – Al menos por un momento.

-¡Saquemos a esos piojos de este salón, que no es habitación de hotel! - Pero los chicos estaban atontados, manoseados y casi desvestidos.

-¿Cómo los sacamos?

-Como ellas **_¡Fuerza Celestial a mí!_** – dijo Mariana y su cuerpo se iluminó y fue que siendo mas baja que Harry, lo jaló cual si fuera una hoja, se lo puso al hombro y salió corriendo con él.

-¡Sí! – gritó Alkyon - **_¡Que pese como una pluma!_** – le envió un hechizo a Draco y lo levantó por la cintura y se lo llevó de inmediato, al cerrar la puerta, la sellaron, al menos por un momento, las arpías estarían atrapadas.

**_-¡Sello Inmortal, Activado! _**

La cosa fue que a pesar de haber sellado el cuarto, ellas seguían corriendo por los pasillos, cargando a los chicos, en calzoncillos, atontados y a la vista de todos.

-¡Vaya, esas si que no se andan por las ramas! – decían los chicos al verles pasar - ¿Habéis visto como llevan a Malfoy y a Potter?

-Si, que urgidas… ¿No que muy celestiales?

-¡DETENGANSE! – Gritó Nicole apareciendo frente a ellas

-¡Ah! Nicole…

-¿Me pueden explicar porque llevan a sus humanos en ropa interior por todo el colegio?

-Esto… los estamos protegiendo…

-¿Y porque tienen sus manos en sus traseros?

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡AY NOOOOOOOO! – gritaron cuando se dieron cuenta en donde ELLAS tenían las manos al estarlos cargando y los soltaron al instante, como si fuesen papas calientes, y ellas estaban totalmente sonrojadas.

-¿Protegerlos, eh? ¡Han hecho una vergonzosa exhibición no digna de ustedes, si estuviésemos en contacto con el cielo, les pondría un reporte por tan mala conducta!

-No es para tanto es que esas arpías…

-No me pongan pretextos – aseveró Nicole – Tendré que darles un castigo, porque aunque no estén en el cielo, deben tener límites…

-¿Qué le pasa a Nicole? – susurró Mariana

-Creo que está celosa… o en sus días, como dicen las chicas humanas…

-¿Celosa?

-Sí, lleva aquí unos días y ningún humano le ha prestado atención, y mira que ella es realmente bella…

-MMMMM

-Te- es- cu- ché… Alkyon – gruñó Nicole - ¡Y no estoy celosa, a mí no me interesa que ningún humano me preste atención!

-Claro, con eso de que Bastian, ya no te hace caso porque siempre está en las nubes… Ni siquiera por agradecimiento que le concediste el deseo…

-¿Me están desafiando? ¡Si yo quiero puedo conquistar a cualquier humano!

-¿En serio, a cualquiera?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero eso no me interesa, soy celestialmente pura y así quiero quedarme, no deseo mancharme por ningún humano.

-¿No será que tienes miedo? – le picó Alkyon

-¿Miedo?

-Sí… de que ninguno te haga caso…

-Pues sus humanos no le hacen ningún caso ¿Por qué querría uno? Ya ven… Ronald está dejando morir a Tanya ¡Y nosotras en vez de estar con ella estamos aquí discutiendo por vanalidades, suelten a esos chicos y vamos con Tanya que nos necesita!

-Vale – suspiraron y dejaron a Harry y a Draco, a medio pasillo, solo con los calzoncillos puestos y aturdidos. Las chicas aparecieron en la enfermería, con la sorpresa que Ron estaba ahí, contemplando a Tanya, por un momento, las chicas permanecieron en silencio y como sabiendo que ellas estaban atrás se volvió de repente.

-¡Está bien! Díganme como salvarla…

-¡Oh! – Reaccionaron - ¿es en serio?

-Necesita una pócima echa con **Cristales de Viento**…

-¿Cristales de viento? ¿En donde consigo eso? ¡Díganme!

-En la primera montaña alta que esté al norte, deberás subir a la parte más alta, y atrapar los cristales, en una ráfaga fuerte de viento… la red que llevarás, será tejido con pelo de unicornio en forma de red de telaraña…

-Si en verdad lo harás, comenzaremos a tejer la red…

-Parece ser un viaje largo – comentó Ron mirando a Tanya, que parecía no respirar.

-No irás solo, iremos contigo Chris y yo – dijo Nicole – Y si alguno de tus amigos quiere ayudarte, y tiene invocado a una estudiante de diosa, ella podrá ir también…

-¿De verdad?

-Podrán acompañarte incluso al subir a la montaña pero… tú solo tendrás que atrapar los cristales, de lo contrario, la fórmula no resultará.

-¡Vaya! Bien… hablaré con mis amigos…

-Nosotras comenzaremos a tejer la red… Cuando estés listo, hablaremos con el director y partimos, no nos dilataremos más de dos días terrestres.

Horas mas tarde, en la habitación de la sala común de Ravenclaw, Elektra y Nenyeina hablaban bajo sobre la decisión de Ron y temían que no les podrían ayudar, ya que Hayden y Jon, no eran los mejores de Harry y Ron.

-Seguro que Harry acompaña a Ron y por ende Mariana podrá ir ¡Que suerte!

-Sí, aunque supe que el padre de Jon fue muy amigo del padre de Harry, por lo visto, con ellos no pasa igual.

-Pues con "ese" pasa lo mismo – dijo Japi refiriéndose a Hayden, ella en definitiva le hablaba poco, aún no le perdonaba el "compromiso".

Y hablando de Hayden entró de repente con Jon, por un momento él cruzó sus ojos con los de Neny, pero ésta le desvió la mirada con un simple "¡Mj!", finalmente el chico ya se había cansado de explicarle a ella que no había sido con intensión y que en cuanto pudiera, trataría de romper el compromiso.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jon, al ver que Hayden suspiraba exasperado y Elektra solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo de siempre, ahora llego a mi habitación y solo veo malas caras…

-Tómalo con calma, si esto es en el compromiso ¿Qué será en el matrimonio? – dijo Jon en tono de broma.

-Cállate Jon, no eres gracioso – contempló la gema en el dorso de su mano.

-Piénsalo, vivirás en el cielo… pero claro que te hará tu vida un infierno… y tendrás muchos angelitos y…

-¡Idiota! – le aventó una almohada y Jon la tuvo que utilizar para no soltar la risotada, ante la mirada inquisitoria de Elektra al otro lado, en su cama, claro que el gusto le duró poco a Jon, quien al estar mirando el techo…

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó y al mirar arriba… vio tres rostros que se asomaban de entre el techo.

-¿Fantasmas?

-OOOOOOH – y de repente salieron las tres hermanas arpías riendo y sobre Hayden y Jonathan.

-¡CUIDADO! ¿QUIENES SON ELLAS?

-¡Las hermanas arpías! – chilló Elektra

-¿Cómo escaparon del encierro?

-¡AY, MIRA DITA, OTRO PAR DE BUENOS PROSPECTOS, LOS LLEVO EN MI LISTA, EL BELLO HAYDEN CRISTENSEN, INTELIGENTE, CULTO, Y PROVIENE DE UNA FAMILIA ANTIGUA DE MAGOS!

-¡Y EL DIVINO Y TIMIDO DE JONATHAN LUPIN, EN CUYOS GENES CORRE LA SANGRE DE LOBO, AY, ESO ME ENLOQUECE NITA, LOS CHICOS QUE LLEVAN UNA BESTIA INTERNA! TAMBIEN ESTAN EN LA LISTA.

-¡SIIIIIIIIII! – Y antes que Hayden pudiese escapar, fue atrapado entre los brazos de Lita – TU SERAS MIO PRIMERO

-NOOOOOOOOO – gritó Hayden sin poder quitarse a Lita de encima, mientras que Jon al querer huir fue jalado de los pies por Dita y devuelto a la cama, en donde Nita brincaba. Mientras que frente a ellos, Elektra y Nenyeina se habían quedado, con la boca abierta.

-Mira a ese par… - dijo Elektra con una vena saltada de su frente

-Enfrente de nuestras narices – respondió Nenyeina entre dientes

-Son un par de descarados sinvergüenzas…

-Con esas tetonas…

-¿La rubia ya le anda quitando la ropa interior a Hayden? – Preguntó Elektra asomándose un poco al lado de Hayden que no se podía quitar a esa chica de enfrente.

-¡Deja de ver! – le tapó los ojos Nenyeina pero al ver que Lita casi lograba su objetivo…

-¡Vamos Hayden tu coopera! – gemía Lita.

-¡BASTA, DEGENERADOS! – Gritó Nenyeina saltando de la cama y las arpías se detuvieron al ver que tenían compañía.

-Oigan niñas, no molesten, que ellos ya son nuestros…

-¡QUE NUESTROS NI QUE LA JOD… ESE QUE TIENES BAJO TUS COSAS ES MI PROMETIDO!

-¿Qué?

-¡LO QUE OYES! ¿VES SU MANO? ¡TIENE MI GEMA Y YO TENGO LA INSIGNIA DE SU FAMILIA, NO TE METAS CON MIS COSAS MUÑECA DIABOLICA, PORQUE YO PUEDO SER PEOR DE LO QUE VEZ!

-¡Tranquila niñita, solo será una media hora y después todo tuyo!

-¡NO! ¡NI UN MINUTO! – Y rechinaba los dientes - **_¡Aeros Loop! _**– lanzó el hechizo y Lita salió volando, tan, pero tan fuerte, por la ventana que la rompió.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAY DESGRACIADAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¡TE ACABARE ARPIA! – Saltó Nenyeina por la ventana siguiendo a Lita, y desplegando sus alas, Hayden, acomodándose su ropa interior, se asomó a la ventana para ver embelezado como ella desplegaba sus alas.

-¡Nenyeina ten cuidado! – gritó Elektra.

-¡No me espantas niñita!

-¡No soy una niñita!

-¡DE TODAS MANERAS HAYDEN SERA MIO!

-**_¡HALATION MORTAL! _**– Gritó Nenyeina atacándola, lanzando un poderoso rayo de luz a la arpía, quien dio un giro en el aire, esquivándolo.

-_¡Látigo de Fuego_! – atacó de pronto, sacando un látigo de la mano y dándole en una de las alas.

-¡AY! – grito Nenyeina, cuando del latigazo, saltó un chisguete de sangre y varias plumas desprendidas y perdiendo vertiginosamente el equilibrio.

-¡Nenyeina! – gritó Hayden

-_¡Látigo de Fuego! _– volvió a atacar Lita, en realidad, ellas eran muy fuertes, pero anteriormente, habían tenido un error con Mariana y Alkyon, ya que las arpías tenían un nivel mayor de pelea que ellas.

-¡AY! – volvió a gritar al sentir el otro latigazo en la otra ala, y no pudo ni siquiera invocar a su ángel, porque del dolor perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a descender.

-¡Nenyeina! – gritó Hayden

-¡Que pena, pero tu amorcito se caerá! – Sonrió Lita – JAJAJAJA

-¡NO! - y al momento de estirar la mano, de la gema que estaba en su mano, comenzó a parpadear y un halo de luz se desprendió envolviendo a Nenyeina, la cual ya no descendió rápidamente, si no envuelta en el, se depositó en el piso y terminó su transformación, pero aún así, tenía heridas en la espalda y no pudo levantarse de nuevo.

-¡Vamos Jon, quítatelas de encima! – Gritó Elektra visiblemente furiosa, mientras que Hayden salía a toda prisa hacia el patio, donde yacía la chica - ¿O quieres que me lastimen como a Nenyeina?

-¡No podrás con nosotras niña! – Vociferó Dita – y no nos interesa si te mueres en el intento.

-¡Eso lo veremos! – dijo la chica entre dientes y de pronto, sus alas salieron de la espalda y sus ojos se tornaron fríos y vengativos ¿Cómo ese demonio se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima a su humano? ¡Porque él era suyo y nada más!

-¿Qué piensas hacer Elektra? – logró zafarse de Nita, pero Dita lo sostenía fuerte.

-"_¡Desata la luz que hay en mi, Oh, Diosa de la Protección y hazme unirme a este ser humano, para protegeros con tu divina bondad en contra del oscuro enemigo, permite que la espada de Pahaliah nos una a todos para ser uno mismo!"_

Y de pronto comenzó la transformación, se volvió transparente, levito hasta Jon rápidamente, fundiéndose en su cuerpo, la espada de pronto, se acomodó en su mano, aún sin varita mágica.

-¡Atácalas Jon! – Dijo Elektra y fue que Dita lo soltó al sentir el aura pura de la chica, que le quemó y en ese momento, Jon tomó su varita apuntándole a las dos.

-_¡Expelliarmus! _– y un poderoso hechizo a su triple potencia salió de la espada-varita directo a las arpías, que apenas y lo alcanzaron a esquivar.

-¡Ay! ¡Desgraciados!

-¡Atácalas de nuevo!

-_¡Desmaius!_

-_¡protección! _– reaccionó Dita, y aún así, su barrera se tambaleó ante el hechizo intensificado.

-_¡Desangueo! _– Volvió a atacar Jon, rompiendo el hechizo, no cabía duda que él era muy fuerte, aunado a la magia de ella, formaban una perfecta máquina para las batallas.

-¡Maldición! – gimoteó Dita

-Vaya… con Pahaliah… el ángel guerrero… ¿Qué piensas Dita? ¿Gastaremos nuestras fuerzas con éste?

-Creo que los atacaremos cuando estén solos… sin sus estorbos – y ambas desaparecieron, también Lita que aún sobrevolaba, desapareció con el llamado de sus hermanas.

Abajo, Hayden se llevaba cargando a Nenyeina hacía la enfermería, con la espalda sangrando, aún no entendía como, pero le había salvado, como si hubiese una conexión… y suerte que ella no pesaba nada, porque él la llevó de inmediato

Minutos más tarde, Chris le hacía una curación en la espalda de Nenyeina, mientras que un sonrojado Hayden, miraba a la chica sin la parte superior del uniforme y cubriéndose el frente con una sábana, dos latigazos atravesaban sus omóplatos.

-Las heridas provocados por demonios son difíciles de tratar – dijo Nicole suspirando – Esas hermanas son demasiado fuertes, pero les habían subestimado. Mi magia no funciona correctamente con éste tipo de heridas.

-¿Cómo está Nenyeina? – Entró Elektra arrastrando de la camisa a Jonathan, pues no iba a dejar que de nuevo le pusieran las manos encima las arpías esas.

-Mal…

-¡No puedo creer que lastimaran así a Neny!

-Lo mismo pudo haberles pasado – recalcó Chris – Ustedes tuvieron suerte de poder atacarles sin que les hirieran… pero deben tener más cuidado…

-Además lo único que ellas quieren es procrear con los humanos ¿A ustedes que les importa lo que hagan? Seguramente solo lo harán y se marcharán…

-Bueno – murmuró Mariana y de solo imaginar a Harry entre los brazos de la tetona, le dio un no se qué – Nosotras debemos protegerlos…

-Pero no les quieren hacer nada malo ¿O si? – preguntó Chris

-¡No harán demoncitos con mi humano! – dijo Japi entre dientes, pensando en Kieran.

-¡Bravo, bravo! – entró Ana con Joe en su silla de ruedas, lo había llevado a dar un paseo por el colegio, aunque cada que pasaban por las escaleras, el chico solo se imaginaba que ella lo aventaría - ¡Así se habla Japi, debes defender a tu amo, a como dé lugar! Finalmente eres su esclava.

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos Ana, no digas eso!

-Es la verdad, ello son sus amos, y Chris, estás haciendo algo indebido al bloquear la línea que los une… ellas solo debían estar separado de sus amos, bajo su petición.

-Las diosas no somos esclavas – dijo Nicole entre dientes

-Yo lo sé, pero el hechizo por el que ellas bajaron, no fue solo para conceder deseos… al estar ellas unidas a esos humanos, significa un fallo, una mala interpretación… las diosas de los deseos no son esclavas… pero las estudiantes de diosas con inexperiencia, hacen hechizos tontos…

-¡Ana!

-Es la verdad… ahora ellas han abierto todas las puertas…

-Pareces un ave de mal agüero – dijo de repente Ginny a sus espaldas, al volverse, estaba ella, Hermione, Ron y Harry.

-No me molestes – dijo Ana seriamente, esa chica le disgustaba.

-Hola Joe ¿Cómo estás? – saludó Ginny al chico, quien le respondió escuetamente, ella lo conocía de antes y se enviaban correspondencia, así como con Hermione.

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien? – volvió a preguntar Hermione

-¿Insinúas que no lo cuido bien? – gruñó Ana

-siento que Joe está incómodo con tu presencia – dijo Hermione – Creo que deberías dejarlo en paz, su madre u otra persona podrían cuidarlo, no creo que tú seas buena influencia.

-No te metas… humana – dijo Ana entre dientes

-Es verdad lo que dice Hermione – intervino Ginny – Joe no necesita de ti, le estorbas ¿verdad Joe? ¡Anda, dilo para que esta chica te deje en paz!

-Yo… - murmuró el chico, a punto de gritar quizás, que era cierto, que no la quería cerca.

-¡Anda Joe, di lo que piensas ya!

-Si Joe… di algo – y de pronto Ana se llenó de un aura maligna y comenzó a levitar, sus largos cabellos se soltaron y sus ojos se oscurecieron y de sus manos, salieron como dos cristales enormes, brillantes y hermosos, en forma de estacas, que sin duda, enterraría en el corazón de Ginny y Hermione sin chistar, Joe al verle, sintió como el terror invadía su cuerpo.

-¡Para! – alcanzó a decir el chico, al tiempo que Chris dejaba la espalda de Nenyeina y aparecía frente al par de chicas, protegiéndoles.

-¡Detente Ana! – gimió Chris, al ver los "Cristales de la muerte" que tenía ella en sus manos.

-¡Por favor para! – Dijo Joe más alto - ¡Yo quiero que tú me cuides y no me importa lo que ellas digan! – y su corazón latía a mil por hora, ella era capaz de eliminar a esas chicas sin importarle mas nada, el no quería que sus amigos fuesen lastimados.

-Ana… nos pones en peligro a todos… no queremos herir a ninguno de los humanos… por favor… detente…

-Las odio – dijo Ana mirando con verdadero resentimiento a Hermione y a Ginny - son unas humanas detestables, por eso las odio…

-_"Contrólate" _– dijo una vocecita interna – _"Debéis controlarte o echarás todo a perder"_

-Ana – repitió Chris y ella comenzó a bajar al piso, debilitando su aura maligna. Por un momento, todos permanecieron en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a emitir ni un suspiro, Ana miró de reojo a Neny que permanecía con la espalda lastimada.

Entonces de pronto, en un acto inusitado, ella se dirigió a Nenyeina, sabía que las heridas echas por demonios avanzados como las hermanas arpías, no tan fácil podían ser curadas por un guardián o una diosa licenciada, si no mas bien, por un médico ángel. Las miró por un momento y alzó las manos.

-**_"¡_****_Trato de sentir el dolor de tus heridas con mis manos, me sumerjo en lo profundo de un sueño interrumpido, la daga de la maldad se esconde en tu interior y se aferra con tu piel, esa es la fuerza que no tiene consuelo, acaba con ella revertiendo sus deseos!"_**

Y de pronto, la luz que Ana irradiaba de sus manos, limpiaron maravillosamente la espalda de Nenyeina, en sí, ella era la única que podía revertir la magia de un ser oscuro, porque ella poseía uno en su interior.

-¡Oh! – Gimió Hayden y se acercó a la espalda de Nenyeina - ¡Ya no tienes nada! ¡Gracias Ana!

-Por fin… un agradecimiento – dijo Ana molesta - ¡Pero que va, sigan atacándome, ingratos, sobre todo ese par de chicas horrendas! ¿Es que acaso mi presencia les molesta? ¡Pues me largo de aquí! Y buena suerte a todos – y desapareció. Y cuando lo hizo, a Joe le entró el pánico… ¡Si Ana se iba! ¿Quién le quitaría su parálisis?

-¿A dónde se fue? – Preguntó Nicole, tratando de localizarle, pero Ana ya había bloqueado su localización, quería darles un susto de miedo.

-¡Que importa, lo bueno es que se fue! – dijo Ginny contenta.

-No seas tonta – explotó Nicole, quien era muy raro verle molesta - ¡Ana es un ángel mestizo, posee las dos auras, lo bueno y lo malo! Ella tiene muchos conocimientos sobre el lado oscuro y es mejor que esté de nuestro lado (aunque Joe sabía que Ana, definitivamente no estaba de su lado, pero él no podía hablar de eso)

-Es verdad y no han sido amables, si ella se pasa al lado oscuro, les haría la vida imposible… hace sólo unos momentos intentó eliminarlas, por si no se dieron cuenta – espetó Chris - ¡Ella puede eliminarlas si no está de nuestro lado y su magia ordinaria no podría detenerle!

-Además, curó la espalda de Nenyeina – dijo Hayden maravillado y puso sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica, acariciando donde una vez estuvieron sus heridas, claro que con el simple roce de los dedos del chico, Neny saltó de nervios.

-¡Hey!

-¡Lo siento! – se sonrojó Hayden y las retiró de inmediato, pero ella estaba muy nerviosa, por estar así, con la espalda descubierta, delante del chico.

-¡Deja de verme!

-¡Lo siento mucho!

-¡Ay Neny! – Sonrió Japi para romper el hielo - ¡Lo que pasa es que al chico le fascina tu espalda, como de ahí salen las alas y eso lo vuelve lo-qui-to!

-No-no-no es verdad – tartamudeó el chico - ¡Yo respeto muchísimo a Nenyeina!

-Bueno ya – los calló Nicole - ¡Retírense a sus habitaciones, Chris y yo buscaremos a Ana!

-Lo sentimos – dijo Hermione a Chris – Es que ella no nos cae…

-Traten de mostrar mas tolerancia, la necesitamos cuando Ron acuda a buscar los cristales de viento para la cura de Tanya - advirtió el chico y salieron de la enfermería, no sin antes pasar a ver a Tanya, quien seguía sumida en su sueño profundo, al menos por un momento, le habían olvidado.


	14. ¡Ah! ¿En busca de los Cristales de Vient

Capítulo 14:

**¡Ah! ¿En busca de los Cristales de Viento? Los parajes desiertos, ideal para el cortejo… O para los problemas… Terribles Problemas **

Ana miraba encantada como Fred estaba suspendido en el aire, rodeado de una aura oscura, con los ojos apagados y su cerebro dormido, frente a el, Diana elaboraba un plano y anotaba algunas ideas, el ángel negro que poseía en el brazo, estaba desplegado y miraba al pelirrojo.

-¿No te cansa hacerle eso?

-No, solo lo duermo un rato, si me metiera en su cuerpo, gastaría mi magia… pero ¿Qué milagro que me visitas?

-Me les pierdo un rato a los niños buenos, quiero que sufran sin mi presencia, sobre todo Joe, que se apanique al ver que no regreso y que lo dejaré así para siempre.

-Pobrecito – sonrió Diana

-Me enteré que irán en busca de cristales de viento para despertar a Tanya, su humano se arrepintió de romperle su corazón.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?

-En estos días… Diana, contacta a Kureme, como que se está haciendo tonto, ayudando a ese señor oscuro a hacer otras cosas al mundo mágico y se ha olvidado que debemos fastidiar a las diosas…

-Es cierto, últimamente no hace contacto conmigo…

-Debemos aprovechar que saldrán ellos, yo me encargo que vayan todas las diosas… Supongo que debe tener algunos demonios preparados…

-Ya me enteré lo de las arpías – sonrió Diana acercándose a Fred y peinándole su cabello, al bajarlo a la cama – Buen susto les han dado, y como son incontrolables…

-¿Las contactaste?

-No, las vi pasar, son como los vampiros, buscando victimas, no dudo que regresen a ese colegio por sus objetivos.

-Pues entonces lo pasarán mal nuestras hermanas, porque ellas tienen mucho poder, lastimaron a una de ellas y tuve que ayudarle, para que se convencieran de que estoy de su lado… en apariencia, claro.

-¿Te creyeron?

-No todos… hay un par de humanas, a las que le pienso hacer la vida miserable, ya lo verán, nadie trata así a Ana y se queda tan tranquilo, mi parte oscura exige venganza.

-¿Y la blanca?

-Ya se conformó con mi acto bondadoso hacia Nenyeina, si no lo hacía, esas heridas no las cerraría el guardián.

-Entonces cuando ellos salgan en busca de la cura… los atacaré, si Kureme no quiere o no tiene ganas, tendré que usar de nuevo… el cuerpecito de Fred… para que sabotee a su propio hermano… JAJAJA.

Ana no regresó a Hogwarts en toda la noche, obvio que el más preocupado, fuera de Nicole y Chris, era Joe, estaba verdaderamente nervioso de solo pensar que se quedaría en ese estado para siempre, sin poder caminar y sin poder decir lo que le habían echo… y aparte, ni siquiera podía ver el futuro, porque al parecer, esa parte de el, también permanecía bloqueada.

En la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, cuando Draco se estaba cambiando, Alkyon se apareció frente a el, y aunque se sonrojó levemente al verlo así… nuevamente, el chico se puso muy serio.

-¿No puedes esperar a que me cambie?

-Ya te he visto antes así y no me causas gran efecto – respondió Alky con desdén.

-Pues entonces el día de ayer no estabas tan feliz con esa cosa encima de mí – sonrió con malicia

-No te emociones demasiado… ¡Además no creo que no te haya gustado tener a esa arpía tetona encima! Pero… No te creas nada… mj… y no quiero hablar de eso…

-¿Entonces?

-¡Quiero ir con mis hermanas en busca de los cristales para que Tanya se recupere!

-¿Y?

-¡Y sabes que tampoco puedo permanecer alejada de ti por mas de dos días! Necesito que vayas con ellos, porque yo quiero ir.

-¿Perdón?

-No quiero un no por respuesta – dijo determinante – Si lo haces, aunque me desangre… te haré que vayas a la fuerza…

-Debes estar bromeando, no soporto a Potter, a los pelirrojos y mucho menos a la sangre sucia esa…

-Entonces moriremos los dos, porque te llevaré medio vivo o medio moribundo, tú decides Draco…

-Me niego…

Y levantó la mano amenazante, ella estaba decidida a ir, aunque fuera forzando a Draco, porque ante todo, estaba la salud de su hermana, el rubio tragó saliva al ver la actitud amenazante, pero eso de pasar un par de días con sus enemigos naturales… y luego pensó en las cosas que él le había echo a ella y como que esa partecita buena que tenía, muy mínima, le dio una punzada en el corazón.

-Está bien – dijo cansado – sólo para que veas que no soy tan malvado como piensas ¿quieres que soporte un par de días a esos? Lo haré, pero no por ti, si no porque se que mi presencia los pondrá de malas y terminaré fastidiando su picnic.

-Gracias…

-Me avisas cuando vayan a partir, para que prepare mis cosas de viaje…

-Claro – y desapareció.

Por otra parte, Nenyeina se encontraba mejor y estaba tejiendo la red con hilo hecho de pelo de unicornio, en forma de red de telaraña, era la única que había aprendido a hacerlo en el cielo… la verdad, las otras eran medio flojitas.

-¿Cómo vas Nenyeina?

-Bien, lo terminaré antes de lo planeado, así saldremos de inmediato para capturar los cristales.

-¿No te duele la espalda?

-Solo me arde… pero eso no me preocupa, aunque estuviera herida, haría esto.

-¿Y tu prometido? Estaba muy asustado…

-Yo que sé… estudiando supongo…

-¡Ay sí, que vida aburrida lleva! Pero junto a ti, será maravillosa.

-Que sarcástica eres chica.

-Bueno, mejor te dejo, me aburre verte tejer… ¡Nos vemos Nenyeina Cristensen!

-¡Vete a volar angelitos! – le aventó una almohada, de modo gracioso, pero por lo menos, eso mantuvo, sin querer, de buen humor por un momento.

En tanto, haciendo una breve escala en el cielo, Celeste había perdido su celestialidad, la hermana mayor de las diosas, estaba asombrada de saber que un dayac y un bampei habían sido eliminado, como el acceso a la tierra estaba bloqueado, las valquirias y otros ángeles, habían logrado abrir un espacio para que bajara, pero no había servido de nada.

-Tenemos que enviar mas Bampei… ¡No concibo saber quién lo destruyó! No lo perdonaré jamás… nuestro preciado bampei destruido ¡Nuestros más fieles guardianes! – gritó Celeste al tiempo que golpeaba el piso celestial con su báculo y el cielo de alguna parte del mundo se nublaba y comenzaba a relampaguear.

-¡No podemos arriesgar a nadie mas! – Dijo otra diosa – Algo los destruye en la tierra. Por lo menos, aunque Nicole no pudo regresar, siento su presencia, quiere decir que está bien.

-Debemos esperar al regreso de padre y madre para que ellos rompan esa fuerza que cerró el acceso del cielo a la tierra. ¿Qué están haciendo mis hermanas pequeñas? ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso de bajar a la tierra? ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Contaminándose – respondió otra de las diosas mayores.

-No me andaré con rodeos – respondió Celeste – si las cosas están mal, tendré que usar métodos poco ortodoxos… eliminaré todo aquello que tenga que ver con mis hermanas, humanos, animales, hasta plantas…

-¿Y los rumores acerca de que nuestras hermanas oscuras están abajo también?

-¿Han hablado con Azura? Le envié un mensaje solo para confirmar que nuestras hermanas de la oscuridad están abajo con ellas… finalmente, en donde estén, no es asunto nuestro…

-Seguro fastidiando a nuestras jóvenes hermanas…

-Eso no lo podemos evitar, es su naturaleza…

-¿Entonces esperaremos a que regresen padre y madre?

-No tenemos otro remedio, si decidiera abrir el cielo para bajar a la tierra, perdería mucha energía, y no podría cerrarla, tampoco podemos permitir que se desbanden aquí arriba y bajen… Nosotras, las diosas, tenemos un gran defecto, que es ese porcentaje humano que nos hace caer en tentación… podemos destruir… los ángeles no lo tienen, por eso son tan nobles.

-Esperemos que padre y madre… regresen pronto – dijo Celeste, pero ella y las otras diosas estaban siendo escuchadas, por alguien más, de la cual no podían percibir su presencia, esa celestialidad, sonrió entre la luz que se encontraba.

-Bien – dijo – No me queda otro remedio, ellas se contaminan, pero debe haber un motivo, debo averiguarlo, antes que ataquen la tierra y la destruyan… tendré que hacer esto personalmente… lo siento celeste, pero debo bajar…

-¿Estás loca? – Gritaba Ron a Alkyon, al saber que Draco iría con ellos - ¡No lo quiero cerca!

-Tanya es mi hermana, y voy a ir, para ir, necesito que vaya mi humano, y lo he convencido.

-NO-no-no-no

-No puedes impedirlo, ya tengo su autorización, irá con nosotros.

-¡Me niego! – Gritó Ron - ¡Si va el, yo no voy!

-Entonces Tanya desaparecerá – dijo Draco a sus espaldas – Si mi presencia te incomoda, lo siento, pero pobre chica, morirá… y lo siento por ti y por la pobre reputación de los Weasley.

-Desgraciado – gruñó Ron entre dientes – Iré, pero hay de ti si me fastidias el viaje.

-¡Vámonos! – Se llevó Alky a Draco – No molestes…

-¿Yo? – Sonrió el rubio y al estar alejados, el chico se volvió a Alky – Confiesa la verdad diosa de los deseos… lo que pasa es que me deseas y quieres que estemos juntos y casi solitos en ese viaje ¿no es así? ¿Quieres que te vuelva a besar?

-¿EEEEH?

-Te lo concederé – acercó su rostro al de Alky, parando la boquita en un modo gracioso (y poco usual de Draco) para darle un beso, Alkyon se paralizó, esos labios le hipnotizaban y cada vez le veía más cerca, le podía contar hasta las pestañas y…

-¿Qué le haces a Alkyon? – Apareció Elektra dándole un mochilazo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti, porque atacas a Alkyon?

-¡Yo no la estoy atacando! – Gritó Draco – Solo le iba a dar un beso porque es obvio que ella se muere de ganas por uno…

-Lo que pasa es que para ellas dar un beso es un ataque – de pronto pasaba la metiche de Cho mirando fríamente a Elektra – Tú también atacaste hace unas noches a Jonathan Lupín de ese modo ¿ya se te olvidó? El pobre ni metió las manos.

-¿YO?

-Y aparte sufres de amnesia… - sonrió la oriental – Pero bien que lo tenías sujeto del cuello…

-¿Cuándo?

-No te hagas la inocente… disfruta a Jon todo lo que puedas, porque en cuanto truene los dedos, el vendrá a mí y tú… tendrás que regresar al cielo con las manos vacías… - y la chica se alejó moviéndose con coquetería, haciendo que hasta Draco se embobara.

-¿Cuándo besaste a Jon? – preguntó Alky

-¡No le he besado! No recuerdo haberlo echo… te lo juro

-Pues "esa" parece estar muy segura… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Jon?

-¿Besé a Jon? ¡Ni siquiera se que es un beso!

-Yo te puedo enseñar – le pasó Draco el brazo alrededor de su cuello – Ya que Alkyon no quiere…

-¡Ofrecido! – le lanzó un zape la chica - ¡Date un baño de agua fría y vete de aquí! – se fue Alky tras el, lanzándole golpes, mientras el se reía cínicamente.

-¿Cuándo besé a Jon?

Por otra parte, Japi se encargaba de convencer a Kieran, al chico le brillaban los ojos cuando ella le hacía un pequeño lavado de cerebro, para que se uniera a la búsqueda.

-Tienes que venir con nosotros Kieran, Hermione Granger irá y te aseguro que es tu gran oportunidad para conversar con ella y que sepa que existe un chico maravilloso como tú ¿Qué dices?

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Si – dijo Japi entre dientes, la verdad que lo que menos quería era que él conversara con Granger, pero era la única manera de que él fuera y ella con él.

-Pues si Potter o Weasley no objeta nada… ¡Claro que me anoto! Todo sea porque la hermosa e inteligente señorita Granger se fije un poco en mí.

-¡Claro! – sonrió Japi hipócritamente, pero en el fondo se imaginaba a Granger atada a un tronco y ella prendiéndole fuego… luego sacudió la cabeza ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Bueno, por lo menos ya había logrado su objetivo.

En tanto, en el techo del colegio, en el pico más alto, Ana estaba sentada, con sus largos cabellos sueltos ondeando al fuerte viento y con una ajustada túnica de color negro y bordados en plata, Nicole apareció flotando frente a ella.

-Ana – le habló Nicole – Que suerte que estás aquí…

-No tengo a donde ir – respondió fingiendo inocencia – Pese a los malos tratos de esos humanos y nuestras hermanas, debo estar aquí, pero en cuanto pueda me voy…

-Siento mucho lo que te sucede Ana, te prometo que hablaré con ellas, deben entender que ahora estás de nuestro lado y deben respetarte un poco…

-¡Claro, hazles entender que soy la única que puede revertir efectos malignos, así que si me van a "utilizar", pues que me respeten!

-No lo digas tan extremo Ana…

-Bueno, da lo mismo… Yo soy solo un ángel incomprendido por ser mestizo, no puedo estar ni en el cielo ni en el infierno… no tengo un hogar fijo, y todos los que son como yo somos errantes ¿No es muy doloroso?

-Si…

-Nicole, déjame sola, necesito despejar mi mente, mirando al cielo

-Está bien… pero no te pierdas, por favor, baja cuando estés mas tranquila.

-Aja – Respondió con tristeza y en cuanto Nicole desapareció, Ana soltó una risotada – JAJAJA… Pobrecitas… pobrecitas…

-¡Amita! – Apareció Hiromi - ¿Feliz?

-Claro Hiro… claro que sí, me portaré muy, muy mal… ¿Y tú que haces?

-Ya até al ángel ese, a Tomoko… y el pobre no se desatará de mi poder en mucho tiempo, y seguiré esparciendo mis polvos oscuros en este colegio…

-JAJAJA ¡No cabe duda, estos seres celestiales no detectan la maldad más allá de sus narices!... Bueno, tengo que regresar al colegio, para seguir fingiendo, que soy un ángel incomprendido.

-¡Y yo seguiré esparciendo maldad!

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, todos se reunieron alrededor de Tanya, todos irían, Alkyon con Draco, aunque le mal miraran, Japi que se había encargado de convencer a Kieran y posteriormente a Ron, Elektra que había echo lo mismo para con Jon y Nenyeina que no podía salir sin su prometido…

Obvio que Mariana aprovecharía que Harry no abandonaba a sus amigos, y también irían Hermione, Ginny, Chris y Nicole por supuesto. Y al término de la junta, algunas chicas abordaron a Hermy y Ginny.

-¡No es justo! – Les dijeron - ¡Estarán cerca de Chris y nos llevarán ventaja!

-¿Qué quieren decir con ventaja? – gruñó Hermione

-¡Que tendrán mas oportunidad que nosotros de conquistar al guardián! – protestaron fervientemente.

-Yo no he dicho que le quiera conquistar – espetó Ginny

-¿En serio? ¿Acaso decidiste que Chris es muy poco para ti? ¿Qué no entra de tu liga? ¡Vaya, la señorita Weasley piensa que hasta un ser celestial es poco para ella!

-No es eso pero yo…

-¡Pero si hasta Hermione está de acuerdo!

-¿Tú? ¿Tú Hermione? ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Creí que tenías más sentido común! Si eres la más inteli…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con la conquista de un chico – dijo Hermione seriamente – Una cosa son los libros y otra el romance, lo decidí este año, cuando hice un balance de mi vida y decidí que era muy aburrida.

-Cuando te escuché en el baño… no pensé que fuera cierto – suspiró Ginny

-¿Entonces?

-Lo decidiré en el viaje – respondió la pelirroja y se marchó dejándolas con la duda.

-¡Bueno Hermione, aunque lo tengas cerca, cuando regreses, lanzaremos nuestras redes!

- De acuerdo… Es un trato Granger.

Después de haber tenido el permiso correspondiente del director y de que Chris le asegurara que no era necesario que ningún profesor les acompañara, los chicos salieron con su mochila al hombro, rumbo a la primera montaña más alta, en el camino, los chicos prepararon sus escobas, ante la mirada de las diosas y el guardián.

-¿No nos trasladaremos a través del tiempo y espacio?

-Es mejor volando – dijo Harry – Así podemos ver cual de todas es la montaña mas alta cuando nos acerquemos… Pero ¿ustedes vuelan no es así?

-¡Claro! – Sonrió sarcásticamente Elektra - ¡Ay que volar, despleguemos nuestras alas! Y que algún demonio nos lance una flecha maligna ¡Las fuerzas oscuras están desatadas! ¿Verdad Ana?

-Si – respondió Ana, quien había fingido estar muy afligida al dejar a Joe solo en la enfermería… quien por cierto al verla de regreso, había respirado tranquilo.

-Entonces suban con nosotros en las escobas…

-No gracias – se adelantó Chris – Yo puedo ir en mi moto… está encantada para volar, pero solo puedo llevar a una persona… Pero ya tenemos el transporte para las chicas…

-¿En que iremos Chris?

-Con los Sleipnir – respondió el chico.

-¿Puedes convocarlos?

-¡Claro! – e hizo un pequeño conjuro y de la nada comenzaron a salir una especie de caballos negros… de ocho patas, fuertes, y con alas.

-¿Esos son… son… caballos?

-Son Sleipnir, caballos del cielo, bueno chicas, montadlos y comencemos nuestro camino, que puede ser muy largo.

-Odio montar a caballo – rumiaron algunas y se montaron a la fuerza, en cuanto subió la última, todos emprendieron el camino, rumbo a la montaña mas alta, para que Ron atrapara los cristales de viento, y a lo lejos Elan y Diana espiaban.

-¡Perfecto, los seguiremos y en cuanto estén lo bastante lejos y separados, desataremos el caos!

-¿Te prestó unas criaturas, Kureme?

-Si… de los peores… JAJAJA ¡Nunca sabrán que los destrozó!

-JAJAJAJA

-Por cierto Diana ¿Y tu mascota humana?

-Viene en camino ¿Y la tuya?

-Durmiendo… lo dejaré en paz estos días, pero en cuanto vaya a Hogsmeade, tendré que darle un gran premio, por portarse tan bien, ser tan dócil y tan tonto…

-¿Qué le darás de premio?

-Lo que todo humano de su edad desea – aclaró Elan con malicia – Con "eso" no dudo que el estará comiendo de mi mano… de por sí tiene una mente débil…

-¿En serio?

-Los humanos son tontos Diana, ven un rostro bonito y una actitud sumisa y caen enseguida ¿acaso no te pasó con Fred?

-¡Cierto! JAJAJAJA – Soltó de nuevo la risotada, pero era verdad, porque haciendo una escala por Hogwarts, Bastian no podía dormir, mirando por la ventana, sólo pensaba en ella… en Elan… en que le vería el fin de semana en Hogsmeade… en que le besaría…

Pero volviendo con los otros, los chicos de Hogwarts sobrevolaban el cielo, Chris tenía un dejo de pena, al ver que Nicole no se estaba quieta en la moto, si no que casi, casi brincaba sobre ella y se ponía de rodillas sobre el asiento, poniendo su cabeza por arriba de la de Chris, para que el viento le agitara sus cabellos… el único problema era que andaba con una túnica con demasiado vuelo… así que el aire no solo levantaba su cabello.

-¡Mira que desvergüenza! – decía Elektra mirando de reojo a los chicos, quienes enrojecían al ver un poco mas de las piernas de la chica traviesa.

-¿Cómo es que se licenció de Diosa? ¡Como que está más loca que Japi!

-¿Quién, qué, cómo, cuando? – preguntaba Japi tratando de averiguar si ella tenía ropa interior. En tanto, Draco estaba muy aburrido, siguiendo a los chicos en la retaguardia, ya que no tenía porqué conversar con ellos.

Sin embargo, Alkyon, le seguía de cerca, y le veía de reojo ¡Se veía tan guapo con los cabellos rubios cubriendo su rostro! Aunque después le daban ganas de abofetearse a sí misma, ya que ella no podía tener esos pensamientos con ese humano…

-¡Vuelen mas alto! – Gritó Harry que iba al frente - ¡Así veremos la dirección de las montañas!

-¿Quién lo hizo patrón de la expedición? – protestó Draco al fin, bostezando con descaro.

-¡Guarda silencio Draco! – Espetó Alkyon - ¿Acaso te da miedo volar más alto?

-Tú lo que quieres es que te bese de nuevo – sonrió coquetamente Draco, mirando insolentemente a Alky.

-¿QUEE? – Gimió la chica y se mostró muy ofendida… aunque la verdad, era que en el fondo, lo deseaba.

-Maldición – Protestaba Hermione, ella volaba poco, y era de las pocas que no disfrutaba volar -¡Ay, ay, ay!

-¿Qué te pasa niña? – Acercó Chris su moto - ¿No te gusta volar?

-¡No tan alto! – Chilló

-Nicole, has cambio por favor…

-¿Cómo?

-¡Pásate a la escoba y traslada a Hermione a la moto!

-¡Está bien! Siempre he querido saber qué se siente montar una escoba… - y al decir esto, cuando Hermione vino a darse cuenta, ya estaba en la moto y Nicole montaba graciosamente la escoba.

-¡Yahuuuuuuu!

-¡Sujétate fuerte señorita Granger! – dijo Chris y la castaña accedió gustosamente, se aferró a la cintura del guardián, poniéndolo nervioso, ya saben, arrejuntándole sus "miserias", mientras que Ginny, miraba todo de reojo, pensando que Hermy iba en serio para atraer a ese chico ¡Y ella tenía que hacer algo!

-Veo las montañas más altas – Gritó Ron, un tiempo más tarde, ya el aire frío les calaba los huesos y el viento les impedía volar adecuadamente y habían sobrepasado montañas, pero pequeñas, y estaban llegando a las más altas.

-¡Tratemos de llegar antes que oscurezca!

-¡Bien!

El problema era que no iban solos, Elan y Diana, acechaban en la tierra, ellas se habían trasladado bajo la tierra, montadas en una especie de gusano gigante del inframundo, con muchos pinchos, que hacía un hoyo en el subsuelo y que podía ir a muchos kilómetros por hora, inclusive bajo el agua.

-¿Ya los localizaste? Parece que nosotras llegamos antes.

-Si Elan, están a punto de llegar a la zona de montañas altas…

-Debemos impedir que lleguen volando, hay que separarlos…

-Yo lo hago – dijo Diana levantando las manos - **_¡Muro Maligno Inmortal! _**– Y una extraordinaria fuerza maligna invisible, se alzó hacia las montañas, para impedirles el acceso por cielo - **_¡Vientos Huracanados Oscuros!_**

-**_¡Demonios del Viento, soltad su fuerza!_** – le ayudó Elan y unos rostros demoníacos dejaron escapar chillidos y se alzaron al cielo, tornándose invisibles.

Y cuando nuestros héroes… o el intento de ello, llegaron a esa zona, Harry y Ron se adelantaron, ansiosos por llegar a la zona de montañas y atrapar los cristales.

-¡CUIDADO! – Gritó Chris al percibir el intenso poder maligno que había frente a ellos, pero fue tarde, porque ambos chicos se golpearon con la pared, y fueron víctimas de los demonios del viento, que los aventaron hacia atrás.

-¡SOSTENGANSE! – Les gritó Nicole

-¡BAJEN! – Ordenó Chris saltando de su moto, dejando sola a Hermione, aunque debo decir que el vehículo parecía tener mente propia porque de inmediato comenzó a descender… no así los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Demonios del viento! ¡Vamos, que esperan, bajen!

-AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY – gritaron cuando una fuerte ventisca, como un huracán, se dejó sentir en varias direcciones, atrapando sus escobas, los caballos de ocho patas, relincharon y comenzaron su galope en el aire, para alejarse.

-¡TENGAN CUIDADO! – Gritó Nicole, saltando de su escoba, sacando sus alas y su espada.

-**_¡Destrucción de Muro Maligno_**! – sacó Chris su espada de cristal, asestando un golpe al muro casi invisible que en ocasiones se veía gelatinoso y se vislumbraban los rostros hostiles de los demonios que escupían fuertes ráfagas de viento.

-**_¡Sello del Ángel Subliminal! _**– envió Nicole un rayo luminoso de la punta de su espada, haciendo que los demonios de viento, salieran por todas direcciones.

-¡Vamos Nicole, hagamos el hecatombe, que no se escapen!

-¡SI!

-**_¡Cataclismo de Roshán, el ángel destructivo de las fuerzas oscuras! _**– invocaron los dos, uniendo sus espadas, y de la unión en forma de "X" salió un ángel blanco que comenzó a dar vueltas y con cada vuelta las plumas se desprendían, a gran velocidad, y se dirigían a todas partes, persiguiendo a los demonios de viento, atravesándolos y destruyéndolos al instante.

-Están destruyendo a nuestros demonios – dijo Elan, sentada en unas piedras cruzada de piernas, tranquilamente.

-Si… pero ya se separaron… la noche cae… hay criaturas peligrosas, que salen a cazar de noche… ¿No lo crees así?

-Por supuesto…

-Aparte, ya bloqueé toda comunicación entre ellos, se lo aprendí en una ocasión a Azura, nuestra mentora, cuando no deseaba que el ser supremo supiera lo que nos enseñaba…

-La técnica de ocultamiento de latidos – sonrió Elan, sacando una lima y componiéndose una uña y su escote generoso.

-Exacto… Chris o Nicole, solo la pueden romper, si dirigen su magia directamente al que lo invocó, pero como ellos piensan que soy una débil chica indefensa… no tienen ni idea

-Eso es tener inteligencia Diana

-Ya verán las sorpresitas que le tengo preparado… ¡Con esas criaturas del averno, nuestras hermanas, jamás han peleado! JAJAJA

Y era verdad, ahora todos los chicos habían quedado separados por los vientos fuertes, ahora, en un radio de un kilómetro, habían quedado los chicos dispersos, los de Hogwarts, con sus escobas rotas y las diosas, sin los sleipnir.

Aunque algunos habían quedado juntos, por ejemplo Kieran, estaba todo torcido sobre una roca, con Japi sobre el, su caballo le había botado de su lomo en su loco vuelo.

-AAAAAYYYY – se quejaba Kieran – Creo que me rompí la espalda

-T-tranquilo… yo… te… protejo – susurró Japi, poniéndose de pié, mientras le jalaba para que se incorporara.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-No lo sé… no puedo localizarlos… ¡No puedo! ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Tienes interferencia o que?

-¡Tal vez haya demonios acechando!

-¿Tú crees?

-Yo creo que si porque – y de repente - ¡AAAAAAAAYYYYYY!

-COMIDA, COMIDA, COMIDAAAAAAAAA – Salió una bestia de la nada, con cuerpo humano, fornido, como luchador profesional, pero con cara de jabalí, esa criatura, tomó cual fuera un papel a Japi y echándosela al hombro, salió corriendo.

-¡JAPIIIIIIIII!

-¡AUXILIOOOOOOO KIERAN, AUXILIOOO!

-JAJAJA – corría y reía la bestia - ¡CON LAS GANAS QUE TENIA DE COMERME A UNA DIOSA!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Japi! ¡Auch! – Quiso correr Kieran, pero fue imposible, al dar unos pasos, sintió como si le clavaran una estaca en la espalda y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y llorando de la impotencia - ¡Japi! ¡Tengo que… tengo que salvar a mi diosa!

Otros que habían quedado juntos, era Alkyon y Draco, el rubio sentía que todo le daba vueltas y había quedado atorado en un árbol, mientras que Alky, en el suelo se quejaba.

-¡Oye Alkyon, bájame de aquí! – Protestaba Draco - ¡No sé donde cayó mi varita mágica!

-¡Espera a que se pase el dolor! – Espetó la chica, sin levantarse del suelo – Y luego te bajo y buscamos tu varita…

-¿Qué es eso? – señaló de pronto el rubio.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Eso que se está formando alrededor tuyo! – señaló y cuando Alky se incorporó, la tierra se estaba moviendo, tornándose negra, muy negra, y de repente, saltó otra criatura, era una especie de mitad hombre mitad demonio, muy alto y fornido, que miró a Alky con cara de hambre, pero no era apetito lo que tenía.

-¡AH! UNA BELLA CRIATURA CELESTIAL DIGNA DE NOMORO – Gimió el hombre-demonio.

-¿Quién eres? – Gritó Alkyon saltando lejos de el.

-¡VIVO EN EL INFRAMUNDO, Y PERCIBI TU PRESENCIA, ESTOY TAN SOLO HAYA ABAJO, QUE SI KUREME QUIERE A UNA POR ESPOSA! ¿PORQUE YO NO? – Sonrió y a Alky se le heló el corazón.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Nos casaremos cuando la última nota de oscuridad pegue en la tierra, antes del primer rayo del sol y te irás conmigo al inframundo, hermosa mujer, para que juntos, gobernemos a las almas malditas!

-NUNCA – Gritó Alkyon

-No hay nadie que pueda impedirlo – sonrió Nomoro y un par de esqueléticas y asquerosas criaturas salieron de la tierra removida, sosteniendo a la estudiante de diosa - ¡vamos, vamos, llevémosla hacia donde nos desposaremos!

-NOOOOO, SUELTENMEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Silencio querida, arruinas tu cutis, aunque a decir verdad, en el inframundo, adquirirás un bello color pálido.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Maldición, Alkyon! – se removió Draco en las ramas, pero lo cierto, era que el chico estaba muy atascado y nada podía soltarlo. Y al parecer, dos de las diosas estaban en peligro, a una se la pensaban comer y a la otra… también.


	15. ¡Hey! Los verdaderos héroes rescatan a s

Capítulo 15:

**¡Hey! Los verdaderos héroes rescatan a sus doncellas ¿su magia ordinaria podrá contra los demonios? ¿Ha bajado un nuevo ángel? **

En tanto, mientras Kieran no podía ni pararse, y Draco no se podía soltar de las ramas, Elektra estaba sola en medio del paraje, mirando a todas partes, nunca se había sentido tan sola, y tenía algo de miedo, solo escuchaba el ulular de las aves nocturnas y el canto de los grillos.

-¿En donde están todos? – chilló, concentrándose para hallarlos, el bijou de su frente parpadeaba, pero no podía hallar a ninguno, se puso de pié, mirando a las montañas, el viento le había alejado de ellas, se quiso trasladar, pero tampoco pudo, una fuerza le impedía hacerlo, así que con miedo y en medio de la noche y oscuridad, comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, pensando en dónde estaría Jon.

Jon estaba a muchos metros alejado de ella, con el cuerpo adolorido, pues también se había golpeado, y tenía sangre en la frente, pero eso no importaba tanto, su instinto de lobo, heredado por su padre, le hizo levantarse, mirando a todos lados.

-¿Dónde está Elektra? – Preguntó - ¿Dónde están los demás? ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

Caminó unos cuantos metros y se detuvo, tenía que hacer algo, hacía mucho que no utilizaba esa cosa especial que le había enseñado su padre, algo en la cual, él podía estar con el cuando se transformaba, algo que los amigos que habían sido de su padre, utilizaban con el.

-¡Tengo que transformarme! – y dicho eso, comenzó a transformarse en un lobo… Ese era un pequeño secreto de Jonathan Lupín, era un animago, porque él podía transformarse en un lobo, su padre le había enseñado a transformarse y gracias a la herencia de su padre, una vez transformado, podía agudizar, el oído, la vista y el olfato en la oscuridad - ¡Ahora a encontrarla!

Y comenzó a oler el aire, buscando el aroma de Elektra, guiándose por el olfato, solo así le encontraría y convertido en lobo, no habría problema si los demonios se le atravesaban.

Por otro lugar, Hayden buscaba a su prometida, en la oscuridad, caminando entre la maleza, ya había localizado su varita mágica, pero al parecer, tampoco le funcionaba trasladarse.

-¡Necesito encontrar a Nenyeina! – Pensaba y de pronto, la gema que tenía en su mano, comenzaba a parpadear, comenzó a dirigirla a todas direcciones localizando el sentido en donde no dejaba de parpadear - ¡Si! ¡Seguro que ahí estará! – y comenzó a avanzar de inmediato rumbo a ese lugar.

La noche avanzaba, Chris había localizado a Hermione aún sobre la moto, la castaña yacía con todo su cabello sobre su rostro y un se aferraba al vehículo, lo que le causó un poco de gracia al guardián.

-Baja de ahí señorita Hermione.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Esto… solo llámame Hermione (si, ya nada de señorita, digo, por aquello de las formalidades, que Miss Granja, todavía sigue siendo decente)

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… solo adolorida, no me solté de la moto ni un instante…

-bueno, tenemos que buscar a tus amigos y a las mías, es muy noche y todo el ambiente huele a oscuridad… hay maldad por todas partes, es peligroso que andemos separados, debemos estar unidos…

-Es verdad ¿Dónde estarán Harry y Ron?

Esos dos, gracias a su habilidad con el quidditch, habían logrado sortear los peligros, pero aún así, sus escobas habían sido destruidas y ahora andaban a pie, pero había quedado más cerca de la montaña más alta… malditos suertudos.

-¿subiremos?

-Tengo que hacerlo – y Ron acarició la red para atrapar los cristales, que tenía amarrada a su espalda – Debo hacerlo o Tanya desaparecerá y ya he dejado pasar mucho tiempo.

-Entonces subiré contigo, no pienso dejarte solo…

-Gracias Harry… solo espero que mi hermana y los demás estén bien.

-Lo están, no te preocupes ¡A subir!

-¡SI!

Mientras tanto, Kieran se ponía de pié con dificultad, pero la espalda le crujía y no podía dar un paso sin antes sentir como mil agujas se clavaban en su columna.

-¡Maldita sea! – Gimió - ¿Cómo voy a salvar a Japi? ¡Maldito dolor de espalda!

-No es modo de hablar para un niño lindo, tierno y decente como tú – dijeron de repente y el chico alzó la vista y levantó la varita mágica apuntando

-¿Quién es?

-Tampoco me debes amenazar – volvió a decir – No te estoy atacando.

-¡Lumus! – dijo Kieran y la luz de la varita se expandió iluminando a ambos y lo que vio le dejo helado… Era un ángel, o eso parecía, era en extremo preciosa, con la piel muy blanca, el cabello oscuro, tan negro como esa noche, muy rizado, esponjado y largo hasta su cintura, portaba un vestido largo y ceñido de la blusa marcando una breve cintura, con unos ojos negros y pestañas espesas, labios muy rojos.

-Hola muchachito…

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Ilona…

-¿Eres un ángel?

-Si así quieres decirme, no me molesta – se inclinó hacia Kieran y el chico solo de ver el escote, se puso rojo y desvió la mirada - ¿Qué te pasó?

-Fuimos… fuimos atacados por demonios… o eso dice Chris y… me caí en una roca… me lastimé la espalda…

-Pobrecito niño…

-¡Y un monstruo se llevó a Japi! – Gimió - ¡Necesito rescatarla pero no puedo!

-¿Rescatarla de quién o qué?

-Es un monstruo… con cara de jabalí… ¡dijo que la comería!

-Que terrible – y caminó alrededor de el, como evaluándolo - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kieran…

-Y ella es Japi… ¿es linda?

-Eh… si… mucho…

-¿Qué harás para rescatarla? Podrías morir…

-Haré lo que sea necesario… ella… está en peligro.

-Bien – Le pasó la mano en la espalda y de pronto, Kieran ya no sintió más dolor – Te haré este pequeño favor… - Porque creo que eres un chico lindo

-Gracias ángel…

-Favor con favor se paga – Sonrió Ilona – Ya me pagarás este… - Y desapareció en seguida.

Kieran se puso de pié, mirando a todos lados, pero no había rastro de Ilona, aunque no tenía tiempo de pensar mucho, de inmediato comenzó a correr, en busca de Japi, antes que saliera el sol y se convirtiera en desayuno.

Por otra parte, Draco que no hallaba la manera de soltarse de las ramas del árbol, que lo tenían atrapado entre sus ramas como garras, y solo tenía en mente las palabras de aquel demonio, se llevaría a Alkyon a las profundidades de la tierra para que reinaran juntos… y en el fondo, si la chica tenía que estar junto a un demonio, prefería ser el que Nomoro.

-¡Pero cuanto muchacho tan guapo! – apareció de repente Ilona, apoyada sobre una delicada rama, agitando sus rizados y oscuros cabellos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Disfrutando de la bella vista?

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Ilona… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Atrapado? Creo que esta noche hay mucho movimiento en este paraje desierto.

-¿Qué eres Ilona?

-Por el momento… la que te rescatará – Sonrió la bella dama y cuando Draco se dio cuenta, yacía en el piso, adolorido, pero libre, y al buscar a esa mujer, ésta había desaparecido… el rubio buscó su varita, hallándola de inmediato, la tomó y en seguida, siguió la dirección que había tomado Nomoro, se podrían decir muchas cosas de Draco Malfoy… pero ese monstruo no se quedaría con Alkyon…

A lo lejos, Ilona yacía sobre una roca alta, mirando a todas partes, negando con la cabeza y dejando que el aire le susurrara secretos al oído, y miraba al cielo oscurecido, de pronto sus ojos se centraron en la montaña, la cual habían comenzado a escalar Harry y Ron.

-¿En que líos andarán metidas? – murmuró y desapareció.

Elektra también miraba al cielo y a todas partes, perdida en medio de ese campo, tenía frío y parecía que no podía usar su magia correctamente, tal vez por la presencia oscura. Cuando de repente, vio un par de ojos amarillos y relucientes en la oscuridad, que gruñía suavemente, eso la paralizó por un momento…

-¡Ay no, un animal salvaje! – Gimió y caminó hacia atrás, de repente, aquel animal salió a la vista, era un lobo - ¡Un perro salvaje! ¡Ay, lindo perrito, perrito bonito! – miró a todas partes, buscando lo que fuera, una piedra, una tabla, algo…

-Grrrr – seguía gruñendo el perro y Elektra miraba de un lado y de otro, sin encontrar nada.

-¡lindo perrito, lindo cachorrito, donde intentes morderme, te morderé primero!

-¡AUUUUUUUUUU! – de pronto soltó un aullido y fue lo último que soportó Elektra, quien no lo pensó un momento, concentrando toda su energía.

-¡_Espada del ángel destructivo, Rossiel_! – Invocó algo que ni siquiera Jon conocía y de pronto, de sus manos, sacó una espada delgada, con una punta muy delgada, y larga, que brillaba en la oscuridad - ¡Solo la encajo en tu cuello y morirás sin dolor!

-¿? – El lobo puso los ojos redondos y con la lengua de fuera hacia un lado, vio como la dulce chica se le iba encima empuñando la preciosa espada, sólo alcanzó a reaccionar, brincando hacia atrás, dándose tremendo golpe en la cabezota y la transformación terminó.

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Intentas matarme? – Gritó Jon sobándose la cabeza - ¡Solo transformado en lobo te podía encontrar!

-¡Ay! ¡Lo siento, pero tú tienes la culpa! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te podías transformar en un perro? – y desapareció la espada.

-¿Qué? – Protestó Jonathan - ¿Un qué, un perro? ¡Es un lobo Elektra! ¡Me transformo en un lobo, no me confundas que hasta en eso hay clases! ¡Ay, me duele mi cabeza!

-¡Perdón, perdón, lo siento, lo siento! – Se acercó Elektra en un acto de alivio y de disculpa, abrazó a Jon por la cabeza y lo pegó a su regazo, lo que hizo ponerse rojo al lobito, de ver como era empujado hacia "esas cosas" femeninas.

-¡Me ahogas! – gruñó el chico alejándose, muy ruborizado y con el corazón latiendo ¿acaso esa chica no sabía cuan peligroso era que acercara a un humano a esas partes?

-¡Solo intentaba consolarte!

-Ya… estoy bien… esto… vamos a buscar a los demás…

-Vale, pero no te transformes en perr… en lobo, por mas lindo que te veas…

-¿Me veo lindo?

-Mj… bueno… Jon, he querido preguntarte algo – carraspeó Elektra mirando al cielo oscuro – Yo… he… ¿Yo te besé hace unos días?

-¡Oh! Bueno… - Jon se ruborizó – Si…

-¿En serio lo hice? – Chilló Elektra - ¡Pero nunca he besado a nadie! ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? Entonces ella tenía razón…

-Estabas pasada de copas – dijo Jon – Por eso no sabías lo que hacías, pero solo fue un beso… solo eso…

-¡Ay, que vergüenza! – se cubrió Elektra los ojos ¿Cómo había podido haber echo eso? Y lo peor… ¡Ni siquiera se acordaba para saber que tan bueno había sido!

Jon no dijo nada y continuaron caminando en la oscuridad, buscando a los otros, que aún estaban dispersos. A unos metros, Hayden seguía buscando a Nenyeina, guiado por la luz de la gema, la cual era más útil de lo que el creía. Pero Nenyeina ya no se encontraba sola, Ana ya había dado con ella.

-Me alegra verte…

-Los demás se han perdido, las fuerzas oscuras rodean este sitio, debemos tener cuidado ¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé, quiero guardar mis energías para cuando haya una emergencia Ana, siento que este aire, está tan cargado de energía negativa, que no quiero malgastar mis energías.

-Haces bien – Dijo Ana, preguntándose en qué momento, Diana y Elan, soltarían las criaturas que les había prestado Kureme. Ahora era el momento perfecto, pues todos estaban separados.

-Busquemos a los demás – de repente, Ana tomó la mano de Nenyeina, al percibir que Hayden estaba a punto de dar con ellas, pues como saben, Ana era la única que tenía abierto todos los sentidos en esa bruma oscura, así que, como no quería que se juntaran tan pronto, se llevó a Nenyeina por otro camino.

Ginny alzó la vista, estaba tendida en el suelo duro, sus habilidades de quidditch no le habían servido mucho, pero estaba viva, se puso de pie y después de sacudirse, se percató que estaba sola, en medio de la nada… No es que tuviera miedo pero… estaba sola, buscó su varita y localizó la montaña, sin duda, no le quedó otro remedio, tenía que ir sola a ese lugar, tal vez en el camino, se encontrara a los demás, aunque por otra parte, recordaba a Hermione muy bien sujeta de Chris y una rivalidad comenzó a iniciarse ¿Darle batalla a Hermione Granger su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué no?

Kieran corría por los oscuros y sinuosos caminos, en busca de Japiera, aún no entendía de dónde había aparecido ese monstruo y se había llevado a su ángel, le preocupaba encontrarla siendo lastimada… y a pocos metros de ahí, bajo un horrendo árbol, torcido, quemado y de figura monstruosa, yacía atada la bella doncella… que daba tremendos gritos y no podía soltarse de las cuerdas por más magia que intentara utilizar, mientras el horrible jabalí humano, llamado Fano, se mofaba de ella, mientras apilaba la leña.

-¡Por más que hagas fuerzas, pequeña diosa, debo decirte que esas cuerdas, te ata tus fuerzas poderosas, Fano no es estúpido y ha recibido cosas por parte de la oscuridad, gracias a favores!

-¡Suéltame Fano, no te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima!

-¡Lo siento bella diosa, pero tu serás mi más exquisito banquete!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaba Japi a todo pulmón, ya estaba sintiendo miedo ¿Cómo se salvaría? Fano era una criatura de la oscuridad, temible y poderosa, ella estaba atrapada.

-¡Silencio, diosa, que nadie vendrá a rescatarte!

-¡Te equivocas! – de repente gritó Kieran, alzando su varita mágica, aunque temblaba un poco, Fano era tres veces más alto y fuerte que él ¿Cómo le haría frente?

-¡Ki!

-Humano detestable – gruñó Fano – sabor no gustarme, pero no quedar otro remedio, comerte también…

-¿Están bien Japi?

-¡Si! ¡Debes tratar de soltarme! Solo así te ayudaré a derrotar a este monstruo…

-¡Te mataré en un instante, insecto! – Gruñó Fano – levantando una enorme hacha, filosa, Kieran pensó que no la contaría por mucho tiempo, esa cosa era temible ¿Cómo se acercaría a Japi si Fano estaba en medio?

-¡MUERE! – Brincó Fano con el hacha levantada asestando el golpe

-¡_Expelliarmus_! – Atacó Kieran con fuerza, haciendo que el hechizo golpeara el hacha, desviando ligeramente su objetivo que era el.

-¡Ah, el humano quiere jugar!

-¡Ki, ten cuidado, debes soltarme para que te ayude! – gritó Japiera muy asustada.

-¡Si! – Chilló Ki, pero era imposible acercarse, notaba que la magia de su varita era débil, y no podía aparecerse.

-¡TE APLASTARE COMO A UN GUSANO! – Gritaba Fano – levantando, aparte de su hacha, una espada reluciente, agitándola al aire como si fuera de papel - ¡Y SERAS MI POSTRE!

-¡_Desmaius_! – Atacó Kieran, dándole directamente en el pecho, pero apenas y le hizo cosquillas.

-JAJAJAJA ¿ESE ES TODO TU PODER? ¡HUMANO PATETICO! ME DIVERTIRE UN MOMENTO CONTIGO – Tiró sus armas y sacó de su bolsillo, un látigo

-¡Cuidado Kieran!

-¡TEN ESTO PEQUEÑO HUMANO DESAGRADABLE! – Aventó el latigazo, el cual fue tan certero, que le dio un golpazo al chico en la espalda, aventándolo a unos metros – JAJAJAJA

-¡_Rictumsemptra_! –Atacó Kieran al caer al piso, pero la verdad, sus ataques carecían del poder para derribar a ese monstruo.

-JAJAJAJA ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡Chicsss! – le aventó otro latigazo, lastimándole el brazo.

-¡AUCH! – Gritó el chico y Japi se removía con desesperación, no podía ni desplegar sus alas e invocar a su ángel

-¡KI, TEN CUIDADO, POR FAVOR!

-¡_Sectumsemptra_! – volvió a atacar, y el hechizo solo alcanzó a hacerle unos arañazos en la gruesa piel de la bestia, quien reía a carcajadas, Kieran se dejó caer, de su brazo comenzó a emanar un hilillo grueso de sangre.

-AAAAAAAH – sonrió Fano – Tu sangre huele bien… serás un delicioso banquete…

-¡_Sectumsemptra_! – Volvió a atacar Kieran, tratando de hacer daño, pero el mas herido era el, porque su espalda y su brazo, estaban lastimados.

-¡Tus estúpidos hechizos solo me rasguñan, humano tonto! ¡Prueba esto! ¡chicssss! – aventó otro latigazo, esta vez, dándole en la cara y cuello, aventándolo más lejos… en su vida, había sentido tanto dolor, sentía como su sangre tibia le recorría el cuello, en realidad ¿valía tanto la pena luchar por Japiera?

-¡Déjalo, déjalo! – Gritaba Japi, desesperada, Kieran estaba a punto de ser aplastado y ella almorzada, y no podía hacer nada.

-¡_Crucio_! – atacó Kieran con un hechizo imperdonable, el cual le causó un calambre en el brazo a la bestia, lo cual lo puso furioso.

-¡Perro! – y le dio una tremenda patada, aventándolo más lejos, golpeándose contra las rocas, fracturando su brazo antes lastimado por el látigo… con el otro, apenas podía sostener la varita, y trataba de enfocar a Japi, aunque su visión ya se estaba nublando, y la sangre le escurría por el rostro.

-¡Kieran! – Gritó Japi asustada, hasta ella misma se estaba lastimando las manos, al querer soltarse, sin éxito.

-Japi… - murmuro Kieran, estaba a punto de desmayarse… y se sentía culpable, un desastre, él no era capaz de salvar a nadie, porque era un inútil y un bueno para nada… ahora, Japi estaba a punto de ser la comida de una bestia y el nada podía hacer.

Pero ante todo, era un hombre, debía hacer un último intento, aunque muriera en el, y alzando su varita, no la dirigió a Fano, si no a Japi y temblaba su mano, pero debía hacerlo…

-¡Ahora te irás al infierno, porque ya no me apetece comerte! – Sonrió Fano alzando las manos - ¡Que se abran las puertas del infierno para este humano! – y dicho esto, en donde estaba Kieran tirado, de pronto comenzó a derrumbarse la tierra, Ki supo que caería irremediablemente.

-¡_Diffindo_! – Gritó apuntando el hechizo a las cuerdas, aprovechando que Fano no bloqueaba su enfoque, entretenido, abriendo las puertas eternas para el… afortunadamente, las cuerdas parecieron ceder y se desgarraron, pero el cayó al fondo del abismo que se abría a sus pies.

-¡KIERAN! – Gritó Japi, soltándose de las amarras y desplegando sus alas, volando a toda prisa hacia el, pero…

-¡La palomita, quiere volar! – Se atravesó Fano levantando su látigo – No puedo dejar que mi cena se vaya volando… te arrancaré las alas, pluma por pluma… hasta que te desangres.

-_¡Que el poder de la defensa venga a mi!_ – Gritó Japi, haciendo que sus alas crecieran - _¡Ángel combativo, Joyel!_ – y de la espalda, se asomó un ángel bellísimo, que parecía abrazar a Japi.

-Eso no me detendrá – sonrió Fano

-_¡Aeros Loop! _– Atacó Japi dando un giró sobre sí misma, juntando las manos y sacando de las palmas, un poderoso rayo, golpeando a Fano, quien apenas trastabillo un poco.

-Ingenua – masculló Fano - ¡_Cristales Oscuros_! – Rugió y de pronto, de la oscuridad, volando rápidamente, muchos cristales negros, filosos y en forma de estacas, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Japi.

-¡_Notus Chord_! – Contraatacó Japi, tratando de protegerse con el viento del norte, pero no fue del todo posible, algunos cristales, lograron enterrársele en las alas, clavándola de tal fuerza, que la pegaron de nuevo al viejo y terrorífico árbol - ¡AAAYYY!

-¡No me importa si te como cruda y tenga que recoger tus pedazos del piso! – Bramó Fano – Pero tu humano se va al infierno y tú, te vas a mi estómago.

-¡Kieran! – pensó Japi, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tampoco su magia era poderosa con tanta oscuridad… si no era capaz de defender a su humano entonces tampoco servía para nada… mientras que Kieran caía en esa oscuridad, casi muerto.

Otro que aún no estaba muerto, pero que no sabía ni a donde ir, era Draco, que maldecía a cada momento, todo el lugar estaba oscuro, y el lumus no le ayudaba en mucho, cuando de repente, un camino se vislumbró frente a sus ojos, probablemente, ahí la había llevado ese monstruo…

Comenzó a avanzar por ese estrecho camino, de repente ya no era oscuridad, era como una especie de neblina gris lo que envolvía todo aquello, y de pronto, una lluvia de cenizas, parecía caer suavemente, cuando alzó la vista, estaba frente a un pequeño poblado gris, solitario, cubierto de cenizas, no había cielo, no había sol, ni sombra, pero se vislumbraba bien, todo aquello.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Murmuro el chico, apesadumbrado ¿Qué era todo aquello? Caminó con la varita preparada, había entrado a un lugar desconocido en busca de Alkyon, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba si no había sido un error ¿Por qué seguir a alguien con quien no se llevaba bien y peleaba todo el tiempo?

-¡Muévete! – De repente le gritaron y casi pega un brinco al ver que era… o parecía la mitad de un hombre deforme, que se arrastraba lastimosamente por el suelo sucio, sus manos parecían garras al aferrarse al piso pedregoso - ¡Que a Nomoro no le gustará que lleguemos tarde a su boda!

Draco hizo un gesto de asco, al ver como se arrastraba rápidamente, con solo medio cuerpo arrastrando al piso, y las vísceras remolcándose fuera de el, pero sin regarse. Aunque ¿había dicho boda? Cuando reaccionó, esa cosa ya había desaparecido. Siguió caminando por aquel lugar que parecía un pueblo fantasma, cubierto de cenizas, seguramente, daría con Alkyon tarde o temprano.

Harry y Ron, en tanto, escalaban apresuradamente la rocosa montaña, sin presentir el peligro que les presentaba, sobre todo, porque cerca de ahí, Elan y Diana los contemplaban y reían entre dientes, les tenían preparada una sorpresita.

-¿Los soltamos? – Preguntaba Elan

-Hay que esperar un poquito más – sonrió Diana – cuando estén mas alto, así no tendrán escapatoria…

-Ana está con una de ellas… la está llevando a una trampa…

-Eso no saldrá bien – aclaró Diana

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ana es mestiza, si ella lleva a una trampa a un ángel, ella misma tendrá que sacarla, porque si no lo hace, les demostrará que es una traidora…

-¿Tu crees?

-Podría pasar… aunque… tal vez y suceda lo contrario, Ana no soporta hacerse el ángel bueno por mucho tiempo…

Efectivamente, Ana guiaba a Nenyeina por un rumbo diferente, alejándola de Hayden, y lentamente, la acercaba a la región oscura de los Krolos, que eran unas especies de demonios vampiros, que no solo tomaban la sangre de sus enemigos, si no que los dejaban medio vivos, y los conservaban como si fuera parte de su ganado, para quitarle la sangre cuando ésta se regeneraba, y tratándose de una diosa, era casi seguro, que le apreciarían aún más.

-Los Krolos estarán satisfechos – sonrió Ana interiormente, por lo menos se desharía de una de sus odiosas hermanas de luz y luego seguiría con las otras… pero…

De repente, al ir caminando, fue envuelta en una luz, una luz poderosa, enorme, a solo unos pasos de entrar al oscuro dominio de los Krolos, del cual, no había salida… era más sencillo salir del infierno, que del territorio Krolo.

La luz que le envolvía era en un principio desconocido para ella, porque la luz interna que tenía como ángel mestizo no era tan fuerte, y esa luz… no podría ser otro que… de pronto, parecía que no avanzaba, que estaba suspensa en ese lugar, miró a todas partes, buscando hasta que…

-¿Joe? – gruñó al ver al joven que iba caminando hacia ella

-_"No lo hagas Ana" _– dijo

-¿Qué?

-_"Eso que vas hacer… no lo hagas"_

-¿Por qué no?

-_"Porque no quieres hacerlo, tu yo positivo interno me lo dice"_

-¿Cómo es que te metiste en mis pensamientos? ¡Te impedí para que usaras tus poderes psíquicos!

-"_Hay algo que no previste Ana, cuando tú te introdujiste en mi interior, dejaste también abierta tu alma, si bien, no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que hablar contigo, porque no puedo desatar los hechizos que pusiste en mi, por lo menos puedo apelar a ti, a tu parte positiva"_

-¿Y piensas que te voy a hacer caso? Vete de aquí Joe, que yo tengo mis planes

-_"Por favor Ana, ya no hagas mas daño"_

-No te haré el mínimo caso – sonrió Ana comenzando a invocar su oscuridad, para deshacerse de la intromisión de Joe, pero…

-"_ANA_" – se escuchó una voz conocida, Ana se volvió y se encontró con una chica igual a ella, en todo, pero con un vestido blanco, precioso y llena de perlas, que significaban lágrimas.

-Luz – murmuró Ana, hacía tiempo que no se veía así misma, en esa parte buena de ángel mestizo.

-_"Hace tiempo que no hablas conmigo… me da gusto verte Ana"_

-Lárguense los dos – Espetó y la oscuridad que emanaba, comenzaba a comerse la luminiscencia

-_"No" _– murmuró Ana de luz – _"Debes detenerte, no lleves a Neny con los Krolos"_

-Lo haré…

-"_No puedo permitirlo_" – dijo Ana de luz y cerrando los ojos, las perlas comenzaron a regarse al piso, los collares se comenzaron a enredarse en su cuerpo irradiando luz, la cual chocó con la oscuridad.

-Detente… eres muy débil – chilló Ana en una lucha interna, mientras que Joe miraba absorto a Ana de luz que se veía espectacular.

-_"Tenemos la misma fuerza" _– respondió Luz – _"mitad y mitad, pero en este momento, la fuerza de Joe, me ayudará… detente Ana, no quiero dañarte"_

-¡NOOOOO! – Gritó Ana furiosa, al ver como Ana de Luz, volaba hasta Joe, depositando un beso en su boca… aspirando su energía positiva, pero de pronto, Ana al enfurecerse, tuvo una explosión negativa y de repente todo se oscureció.

-¿Ana… Ana? – Le llamó Nenyeina a lo lejos - ¿estás bien Ana?

La jovencita abrió los ojos… estaba en el piso, apoyada en el regazo de Nenyeina que le miraba asustada y le limpiaba el sudor de su rostro.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-No lo sé… de repente estabas agitada, gritaste y te desmayaste ¡Me asustaste! Porque todo pareció oscurecerse.

-Oh… - Gimió Ana y se percató que solo estaban a un paso de la puerta que llevaba al territorio de los Krolos, solo empujaba a Nenyeina y eso bastaría para que no saliera nunca jamás de ese lugar y no era seguro que duraría mucho tiempo viva.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si…

-¿Continuamos?

Ana volvió a mirar la puerta tridimensional que solo podía ver la oscuridad de su alma, solo eran cinco pasos… solo cinco… pero, de repente, la imagen de Ana de luz, dándole un beso a Joe ¿porque sentía esa punzada en su pecho? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Con que maléficas armas la estaba atacando su otro yo, Ana de Luz, aquella que jamás dejaba salir?

-¿Ana?

-Creo que no – Dijo de pronto y al momento la puerta del mundo Krolo se cerró, pero al hacerlo, pudo distinguir, el rostro del líder Krolo, que mostraba sus dientes filosos y sus ojos rojos maléficos… una cosa era segura, ella había dicho que llevaría a una diosa, y no lo había echo… había traicionado a los Krolos y ellos, no se quedarían tan tranquilos y sin vengarse.

-¿Entonces?

-Me… me pareció escuchar a Hayden, creo que te está buscando como desesperado… vamos a interceptarlo.

-¿Es necesario? – pregunto Neny haciendo la desinteresada.

-Si no quieres verlo, podemos irnos por otro camino y perderlo.

-Eh… ¡No hoy! – Brincó Nenyeina y levantó a Ana - ¡Vamos a buscarle!


	16. ¡Oh! ¡Todo aquel que se enfrente a las b

Capítulo 16:

**¡Oh! ¡Todo aquel que se enfrente a las bestias corre riesgo de ser sacrificado! ¿Podrán esos corazones salvar a sus seres queridos? **

Si se tuviera un mapa de ese lugar, se vería así la situación, en medio, la montaña más alta en donde Harry y Ron escalaban, vigilados por Elan y Diana. En los cuatro puntos cardinales, y perdidos, Elektra que caminaba con Jon, Japi que estaba a punto que Fano se la comiera mientras que Kieran caía en las profundidades del inframundo.

Mariana se había encontrado con Nicole y ambas guardaban fuerzas, para tratar de romper la oscuridad, Nenyeina que ya había dado con Hayden y Ana con ellos. Draco buscando a Alkyon en un pueblo fantasma, también Ginny estaba a punto de dar con Chris y Hermione.

-Este lugar no me gusta – decía Hayden – tengo malos presentimientos, ni siquiera sabemos para donde ir… todo está oscuro… huele a miedo y yo tengo un poco…

-No eres el único – murmuró Nenyeina – yo también tengo algo de mie…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Escuché un ruido…

-¿Un ruido?

-¿No lo escuchaste Ana?

-Si – masculló Ana, ella no olía a miedo precisamente.

-¿Qué es eso? – Gritó Hayden al ver como en el cielo oscuro, una figura alada volaba en dirección a ellos.

-¡Oh, no! – Espetó Ana - ¡Un Krolo! ¿Cómo salió de su territorio?

-¿Un qué?

-¡Bellas criaturas llenas de sangre fresca! – La bestia era un hombre bastante desagradable, cabellos largos muy negros y de ojos rojos, enormes alas de murciélago, colmillos filosos y enormes, sus manos parecían garras al igual que sus pies. El krolo sobrevolaba sobre ellos como ave de rapiña.

-¡Que no los atrape! – dijo Ana entre dientes, cuando escuchó de nuevo una voz interna y se detuvo… alguien se comunicaba con ella… era Kureme.

-_"¿Cómo has podido romper una promesa a Mayoga? Prometiste una diosa y no cumpliste… tuve que dejar salir a uno de los suyos por su presa ¡que tu parte positiva no te manipule!"_

_-¿Dónde estás maldito Kureme? – _se comunicó ella con ese demonio.

-_"Ayudando al señor oscuro con algunas tareas… en cuanto terminemos el ataque que tenemos preparado, estaré con ustedes, en tanto, no dejes que Ana de luz, intervenga_"

-Maldición – Gimió, sobre todo cuando vio como el krolo se dirigía hacia Nenyeina que era jalada por Hayden, que no tenía ni idea de cómo protegerla y protegerse de esa bestia.

-_¡Isolathing Luminous! _– Atacó Nenyeina de pronto, lanzando su hechizo, pero éste no hizo gran efecto en el krolo, quien solo desvió su vuelo y regresó de inmediato.

-¡No lo ataques a lo tonto! – Gritó Ana preocupada - ¡Los Krolos no tienen puntos vulnerables ni hechizos que puedan derribarlos!

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Hayden – Levantando su varita mientras que instintivamente tomaba a Nenyeina por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo para protegerla.

-Los krolos son una mezcla de hombre lobo, vampiro y demonios… son indestructibles, con ellos no hay cruces, balas de plata o luz de sol, porque siempre la ocultan… Son como los dioses de la oscuridad y solo la oscuridad los puede atacar… o un Dios…

-¿Cómo los conoces?

-Soy luz y soy oscuridad… conozco el cielo y el infierno… pero no pertenezco a ninguno de esos sitios… Esas criaturas y otras peores, he convivido con ellas, por eso te lo digo…

El krolo se relamía los colmillos y sus ojos rojos brillaban al sobrevolar sobre los chicos, ubicando a su objetivo… cuando de repente, cayó en picada hacia ellos y cuando Hayden alzó la vista, lo único que pudo sentir, fue como un par de garras tomaron a Nenyeina por sus cabellos y le fue arrebatada de sus brazos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

-¡Nenyeina!

-_¡Morte Moriatur! _– atacó Ana, levantando sus manos, sacando de ellas, lenguas oscuras con rostros malignos, directo al krolo, pero éste se protegió con sus propias alas, que eran como una dura coraza.

-Traidora – gruñó el krolo – será de mayor utilidad llevarte a ti para que Mayoga te desangre, que a esta estúpida diosa – y la soltó, Nenyeina cayó de sus garras y apenas y alcanzó a desplegar sus alas para no caer pesadamente, pero ya Hayden se había adelantado y la había atrapado entre sus brazos, por lo que ambos cayeron al piso, con ella encima cubriéndolo con sus alas… en un lindo cuadro…

-No me tendrás – Gritó Ana y levantó el vuelo… desplegando sus alas bicolor, blanco y negro, al tiempo que Elan y Diana se movían de sus lugares.

-¿Qué está haciendo Ana? – Espetó Diana - ¿Por qué está enfrentando a ese krolo?

-Ana piensa desplegar toda su fuerza oscura – gruñó Elan – Es peligroso, si la luz despierta no reaccionará con su lado oscuro y podría neutralizarla…

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-Es el pequeño problema de los ángeles mestizos – masculló entre dientes – Ana debe erradicar totalmente a su luz interna, o arruinará las cosas, sabe perfectamente como son los krolos y lo peor que pudo haber echo es traicionarlos y ahora… atacarlos…

-Ya no podemos hacer nada…

-¿Soltamos a las bestias?

-No, esperemos un poco más, quiero ver en que termina ese desastre, puede que haya algo que aún no sepamos de Ana…

-Pero esos chicos casi llegan a la cima… están en la parte buena.

-Invoca entonces a Icegirl… le encantará tener algo de acción.

-¿No es un poco débil, ella?

-Sólo es para entretenerlos…

-¡Está bien!

Ana flotaba frente al krolo, ni ella misma sabía en ese momento lo que le esperaba, sabía que era peligroso, sabía que no podía medir su fuerza con el…

-_"Y nadie te rescatará como a Nenyeina"_ – Dijo una voz interna, que no era ni su luz, ni Kureme, Ana miró hacia el suelo, Hayden aún abrazaba a la chica y Ana sintió una punzada de celos.

-¡Ven conmigo traidora! – Voló el krolo directo hacia ella – Es mejor que no te resistas…

-_¡AVADA KEDAVRA! _– Atacó de pronto Ana, utilizando el hechizo imperdonable de la muerte, dejando boquiabierto a Hayden, cuando la vio hacerlo, sacando dos fuentes luminosas de las palmas de sus manos, que atravesaron el cuerpo del krolo y lo azotó en contra de las rocas… pero sin matarlo… porque no se podía matar a lo muerto – Creo que no contabas con ese hechizo de los humanos magos – dijo entre dientes.

-¡Maldita traidora! – trató de levantarse.

-Te llevaré de regreso a las sombras…

Pero de pronto el krolo se volvió a todas partes y sin decir mas nada, se alejó volando, dejando sorprendidos a todos, sobre todo a Ana ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era muy raro que un ser de esos, se fuera así, sin dar mas pelea… el problema era que ahora estaba suelto.

En tanto, Kieran seguía cayendo en la oscuridad, a punto de perder el sentido… a punto de morir, solo tenía en la mente, que… el sueño se había vuelto pesadilla, y que lentamente se hundía… pero de pronto, frente a sus débiles ojos, apareció ella, tan hermosa, bellísima, con esos ojos tan profundos y dulces, y desplegando sus alas.

-Kieran…

-No pude defenderla – pensó el chico, pero parecía que ella leía su mente.

-No es tu culpa, la magia que posees, no sirve contra los seres de inframundo…

-Lo siento tanto…

-Eres muy noble Kieran… pero tu corazón está inestable… tus pensamientos están con una imagen y tu corazón con otra ¿Qué sientes por Japiera?

-No lo sé… estoy confundido… Hermione me gusta tanto, pero Japi… ella es… y algún día regresará…

-Los humanos son muy complicados… pero tengo curiosidad, saber hasta donde son capaces de llegar… antes que sean destruidos…

-¿Destruidos?

-No vas a morir, eso te lo aseguro… el inframundo no merece tenerte, tu no eres de ese lugar…te sacaré de aquí, aún tienes mucho que hacer…

-gracias Ilona…

Ilona lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, mientras caían, pero de repente, ya no estaban cayendo al inframundo, ahora parecía caer del cielo, porque sentía algo cálido y agradable ¿o era Ilona? Pero al menos, ya no sentía dolor.

Dolor era lo que Harry sentía al ir escalando la montaña junto con Ron, no tenían escobas y no podían aparecerse, ya que era demasiado peligroso, y conforme subían, las ráfagas de viento aumentaban, el frío era intenso, por lo cual, las manos se le helaban y ya las tenían lastimadas, ni siquiera se atrevían a mirar hacia abajo, pues habían subido tanto.

-¿Cómo vas Ron?

-Ya siento dormidas las manos – murmuró Ron, mirando hacia arriba, observando que el frío se hacía más evidente, y todavía les faltaba mucho que subir.

-Estamos igual…

-¿Qué piensas Harry? ¿Vale la pena? – Preguntó Ron apaciguándose en un recodo, para ocultarse del frío – Es decir… ella… vino a la tierra pensando en regresar y desde el principio yo… Me siento confundido… Tanya me gusta demasiado… y… cuando vi que se besaba con Bill…

-Eso fue un accidente Ron.

-¡Y fui tan tonto para no reaccionar adecuadamente, lo único que hice fue gritarle y mandarla al ca…!

-Ya no te tortures más Ron, ahora es mejor que consigamos los cristales para que hagan la pócima y así, te puedas disculpar con ella ¿no lo crees?

-**NO**

-¿No? – gruñó Harry

-¿Qué?

-¿Dijiste que no te disculparás?

-Yo no he dicho nada…

-Eso lo dije yo – respondió una voz arriba de ellos. Cuando los chicos levantaron la vista, vieron a una jovencita, delgada, con la piel blanca, los cabellos largos y plateados que se movían con el aire, toda ella vestida con un abrigo de piel muy largo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Icegirl… y Icegirl dice que tu no te puedes disculpar con una diosa, ya le hiciste una grosería, mereces morir humano… No avanzarán más, los dos se quedarán aquí, para siempre…

-¿Icegirl?

-Sus estatuas de hielo… serán perfectas – sonrió la niña y de pronto, alzó los brazos y el cielo oscuro comenzó a cambiar, las nubes se revolvieron, y de pronto comenzaron a caer motitas de nieve.

-¿Está nevando?

-Ella lo está haciendo…

-Y el frío está aumentando…

-_¡Tormenta de Nieve!_ – gritó de pronto la niña, sobrevolando ante ellos, haciendo que sus cabellos y sus vestiduras flotaran con el aire, mientras que del cielo descendían rápidamente, ráfagas de hielo directo a ellos.

-¡Protego! – Actuó Harry de inmediato, haciendo que las ráfagas de hielo no los golpearan.

-¿Qué hacemos Harry? – Gruñó Ron aferrándose a las rocas, el frío comenzaba a calar más y los dedos se le helaban.

-¡Con fuego, hay que atacarla con fuego!

-¡Bien! – tomó con fuerza su varita

-_¡Tormenta de Granizo! _– Volvió a atacar Icegirl, dando vueltas en su mismo sitio en donde levitaba, haciendo que de su propio cuerpo, salieran miles de trozos de hielo a toda velocidad hacia Harry y Ron.

-_¡Incendio! _– atacó Ron, enviando una llamarada de fuego hacia el granizo, y una parte, cayó en forma de agua sobre ellos.

-_¡Inflamarus total! _– también atacó Harry, y de igual modo, el hielo se disolvió y no los golpeó.

-¡Vamos bien, Harry!

-No me menosprecien… que aun no saben lo que Icegirl es capaz de hacer… aún no saben, hasta donde puedo llegar…

-¿Por qué nos atacas? ¡No te hemos hecho nada!

-Los ataco porque quiero y porque se me da la gana… _¡Congelación letal!_ – Gritó la niña de hielo y de pronto, el cielo volvió a escupir una tempestad de aguanieve, que rápidamente comenzó a cubrir la montaña, haciendo el acceso más difícil.

-¡Harry, mira! – Exclamó Ron al ver como el hielo comenzaba a cubrir todo.

-¡Maldición! Creí que estos espíritus no existían – bramó Harry – Aunque después de conocer a esas chicas…

-¿Espíritu? – Chilló Icegirl - ¿Me has llamado espíritu? ¡Soy la Hija de la Reina de las Nieves! ¡Mi madre es la que gobierna el mundo helado y no soy un espíritu! Soy mucho más que eso… y ustedes insulsos humanos… se convertirán en estatuas de hielo y luego… los destruiré…

-N-no sabía que la reina del hielo fuese malvada y tuviera una hija peor… - Barbulló Ron

-El frío está cada vez peor – Dijo Harry – No podemos seguir avanzando…

-Demonios – chilló Ron, soplando y frotándose las manos, ni siquiera la varita podía sostener bien, pues sentía que sus articulaciones se helaban y no podía moverlas adecuadamente. Sin embargo, ahora ya no sabían que hacer ¿Cómo luchar contra una niña que dominaba el hielo a su antojo?

En tanto, Chris miraba hacia la montaña, con Hermione a sus espaldas y aferrada a su brazo, el guardián pudo ver como una pequeña nube oscura estaba detenida sobre el pico, y como un manto blanco descendía sobre el, cubriéndola de nieve.

-Eso no es bueno – dijo el joven guardián

-¿Qué pasa?

-El hielo de la montaña… la Reina del hielo no ataca de esa manera, es más, como elemento de la naturaleza, siempre ha permanecido al margen…

-¿No estarán Harry y Ron ahí?

-Creo que sí ¡Avancemos!

Pero Icegirl no estaba dispuesta solamente a atacar a los chicos, ésta vez, había decidido algo más, propio de su inmadurez.

-¡Voy a helar todo este lugar! _¡Congelación Total Global! _– Emitió la chica un fuerte hechizo, haciendo que la nube aumentara más en su contorno y que las ráfagas heladas comenzaran a invadir todo el territorio a su alcance. Invadiendo a todos los que estaban acercándose a la montaña.

-¡Que frío! – Hermione se abrazó a la cintura de Chris y ella ya no sabía si lo hacía por protección o por la apuesta ¿acaso ese momento crítico era el ideal para seducirlo? Bueno… con eso de que en la guerra y en el amor (aunque no sea precisamente amor) todo se vale…

-Tenemos que encontrar un lugar para protegerte Hermione… yo puedo seguir solo, el frío no me hace tanto daño como a ti.

-¡Pero no quiero estar sola! – Gimió Hermione y luego reaccionó ¿de cuando acá se comportaba de manera egoísta y caprichosa? ¿Desde cuando protestaba tanto?

-Tranquila, busquemos un lugar y luego nos ponemos de acuerdo…

-Está bien – y ambos caminaron al pié de la montaña, quizá por eso el frío les llegaba más, porque estaban cerca… Una cueva que había pertenecido a un oso se encargó de resguardarlos, estaba vacía, y con un poco de calor, sin embargo, Chris se acercó a una de las rocas.

-_¡Incendium! _Le rozó los dedos y enseguida, hubo fuego, que intensificó el calor, el fuego ardía sin necesidad de leña o hierba seca. – Debes estar cansada Hermione, tal vez unos minutos de descanso en lo que pienso que debemos hacer… estoy algo abrumado.

-¿Por qué?

-He estado intentando percibir que clase de fuerza maligna se está encargando de bloquearnos a todos, siento presencias negativas por todas partes, así que eso nos impide comunicación entre nosotros y reconocer el punto donde se origina…

-Increíble…

-Suena… duro, pero debo reconocer que si las aprendices de Diosas no hubieran bajando, no se hubieran desatado las fuerzas oscuras… al menos no de este tipo… al que ustedes los magos humanos no pueden combatir…

Chris se sentó en el suelo y Hermione junto con el, y sin pedir permiso, haciendo a un lado su habitual manera correcta y pensante de ser, lo abrazó hundiendo su cara en el pecho del guardián, quien por un momento no supo que hacer… es más, no tenía la menor idea de que hacer ¿Por qué Hermione actuaba de esa manera?

-¿Tienes… miedo?

-Tengo frío – murmuró la chica y no se despegó de él, quien estaba extrañado, pero no todo acabó ahí – Aunque conozco una manera de quitarme el frío…

-¿Te doy mi chamarra?

-No – alzó el rostro – Esa no es la manera…

-¿Entonces cual?

-Esto… - ella se acercó al rostro de Chris, a quien agarró sorprendido, porque ella se abalanzó sobre sus labios y le dio un beso, haciendo que el guardián abriera los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos… Ella, prácticamente había acabado con la pureza que había en Chris (por así decirlo).

-El guardián ha sido tentado – Dijo Ilona mirando en el infinito, la montaña que se helaba, mientras que Kieran descansaba en sus piernas, dormido y a salvo - ¿Cómo es que los humanos pueden tentar a los eternos? ¿Qué clase de poder interno es ese? – y acariciaba los cabellos del chico, con ternura infinita.

Mientras que Japi parecía una mariposa disecada pegada con alfileres, porque estaba firmemente sujeta al árbol, y se sentía terriblemente mal de sólo pensar que ella era la culpable de lo que le había pasado a Kieran, pues había insistido en llevarlo.

-Ha llegado el momento, de comerte… diosa… - gruñó Fano y chasqueó los dedos, sacando fuego de sus garras.

-Pagarás… pagarás el haber enviado a mi humano al inframundo… - Dijo Japiera levantando la vista – Hay una parte de mi que no conoces… hay una parte de mí de la que puedo hacer uso… de la desesperación, de las lágrimas, del arrebato…

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?

-Del infierno…

-JAJAJAJA ¡Una dulce diosa como tú no conoce el infierno!

-Estoy hablando de mí infierno – murmuró Japi – _"Lejos de la tierra te llevaré ahí, a la morada de mis infiernos, cada momento por las tinieblas, es una búsqueda de la inmisericorde muerte, sumergida en la oscuridad y el misterio"_

-¿El canto de la venganza de los dioses? – Murmuró Fano

-_¡Ataque Mortífero de la Diosa Oscuridad_! – Gritó Japi y de repente, las alas de la chica, comenzaron a transformarse y de repente, ya no eran delicadas plumas, eran un montón de cadenas que salían de su espalda y en las puntas de las cadenas, salían una especie de picos filosos que cortaban todo lo que tocaban.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No necesito a mi ángel para atacarte, Fano… - y las cadenas destrozaron los cristales y dejaron libre a Japi, quien prácticamente levitaba y las cadenas que salían de su espalda, se agitaban, parecían como sus alas – Te destrozaré…

-Lo veremos – Fano tomó sus espadas

-He perdido la dulzura y mi sonrisa – murmuró Japi y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por completo y tristes, había palidecido – Por tu culpa… por eso, no te lo perdonaré… no te lo perdonaré… no te lo perdonaré **_¡MUERETE!_** – Gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y las cadenas se desplegaron a lo largo, como brazos extensibles, y atraparon a la enorme bestia, levantándolo, mientras éste asestaba golpes con sus espadas, pero al parecer… no le hacían ningún efecto, las cadenas no se rompían y al contrario, comenzaban a apretarlo más y más, hasta que los huesos de Fano se comenzaron a romper uno a uno… era increíble, dado que la bestia era enorme.

-¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGG MALDITAAAAAAA!

-Kieran – pensó Japi cerrando los ojos, justo cuando sus cadenas, enrolladas en el cuello, brazos y piernas, lo destazaron, y la sangre se regó por todo el lugar.

-¿Viste eso? – Se levantó Diana de su sitio, en donde espiaban a todo mundo.

-Jamás pensé que Japiera fuera capaz de llamar a la oscuridad que poseen en el cielo… es temible… Pero no me asusta… Nosotras también tenemos cosas ocultas.

-De todas maneras, se debilitará…

Diana tenía razón, Fano yacía muerto… y en cachitos por todo el lugar, las cadenas desaparecieron, el color natural de los ojos de Japi regresó y ella se desvaneció en el suelo… Por otra parte, Draco Malfoy seguía caminando por el pueblo fantasma, buscando a Alkyon.

Pero aparte de la lluvia de cenizas, y algunas sombras que se arrastraban en la oscuridad no veía nada más, los edificios parecían viejos y derruidos, el viento arrastraba algunos despojos y el rubio no veía ningún indicio de en donde podría estar la chica.

-¿En donde estás Alkyon? – pensaba Draco, mirando a todas partes, no se atrevía a meterse en ningún edificio, todos eran tan viejos y asquerosos… Pero de repente, escuchó más barullo, y corrió buscando el ruido, y al llegar a una esquina, se encontró con muchos seres monstruosos, vitoreando algo, todos formaban una valla, el rubio atinó a ponerse la capucha que llevaba y se medio asomó y se llevó una sorpresa…

Un par de fuertes bestias jalaban una carreta con barrotes, como especie de jaula, y dentro de ella… iba Alkyon, quien protestaba, gritaba y no podía salir, Draco quedó boquiabierto… aunque fue más porque ella llevaba puesto un atrevido y seductor vestido rojo, con un escote demasiado pronunciado, un corsé que le estaba apretando hasta el pensamiento y una falda con muchos vuelos, transparentes…

-¿Alkyon? – gruñó el rubio al verla pasar en la jaula, y se puso a pensar que el demonio que se había llevado a la chica para desposarla, era por demás, lascivo en extremo… ¡Pero reconoció que ella lucía fenomenal! Aunque después trató de quitarse esos malos pensamientos.

Y así fue tratando de seguir al sitio donde Alkyon era llevada, tratando de que las otras criaturas no se percataran de su presencia ya que no sabía que otra cosa podría acarrear, aparte tenía que soportar el olor nauseabundo de algunos de ellos, era imperdonable, y entonces se percató de que Alkyon era llevada a una especie de templo que tenía la cruz invertida, y muchas bestias estaban ahí, vitoreando a la novia y al novio.

-¿Qué voy hacer? – Pensaba el rubio - ¿en que lío me he metido?

El chico atravesó un camposanto, hasta llegar ágilmente a las puertas, aunque había tal manifestación que tenía que pegarse a las criaturas asquerosas para poder acceder al interior, y aunque parecía imposible, el chico era obstinado, por lo que logró su cometido de colarse. Adentro la cosa no era mejor, Alkyon se encontraba metida en la jaula y Nomoro reía vulgarmente, sentado en un trono, vestido eso sí, con mucha magnificencia.

-¡Que comiencen nuestras bodas! – Gritó el demonio - ¡Que cuando eso pase, esta bella ciudad, bajará de nuevo al inframundo, para que reinemos sobre las almas atormentadas, mi bella diosa!

-¡Jamás me casaré contigo, demonio asqueroso!

-JAJAJAJA… te acostumbrarás a ser la esposa de Nomoro, y además no sería la primera vez que un demonio se desposa con un ángel o una diosa…

Alkyon recordó a Ana, ella era mestiza, mitad ángel, mitad demonio… ¿Cómo estar entre el mal y el bien? ¿Cómo lidiar con tanta responsabilidad? ¿Hacia que lado debería estar tu alma y tú fe? Ana debía estar sumergida en un torbellino constante de lo bueno y lo malo.

-¡No me quiero casar, no me quiero casar contigo!

-¡Pues no veo como puedas impedirlo amada mía! – Se burló Nomoro, esbozando una macabra sonrisa – No te preocupes, pronto te acostumbrarás a este infernal mundo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Será difícil domarte, mi bella diosa, pero estás a punto de ser mía – y Nomoro levantó su mano hacia la jaula y ésta se abrió y como si algo invisible la jalara, Alkyon fue enviada a los brazos de Nomoro.

-¡NOOOOOOO SUELTAME!

-Preciosa – sonrió Nomoro – Serás un adorno maravilloso en este lugar de sombras… Eres como una flor, pero no te preocupes, para que veas que soy generoso, como regalo de bodas, te daré un rayo de luz – mientras la tomaba con una mano, alzó la otra y del techo del templo, se abrió mostrando el cielo cenizo, el cual dejó escapar un débil rayo de luz.

-¡SUELTAME, SUELTAME! – Se revolvía la chica entre sus garras.

-el primer rayo de sol… ha llegado la hora ¡que nos desposen! Para poder regresar al inframundo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

-Un monje subió al estrado, con sus manos huesudas tomó un pergamino oscuro, sus ojos rojos brillaron, las velas negras se encendieron, y todos guardaron silencio… Excepto uno…

-¡DETEN ESTA FARSA, DEMONIO! – Gritó Draco envalentonándose…

-¿Qué?

-¡Draco! – Gimió Alky y su corazón vibró al verle ahí, en medio de todas las criaturas, dirigiéndose al estrado.

-¡Un humano en mis dominios! ¿Cómo entró esta criatura horrenda?

-¡QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS GARRAS DE ALKYON! – Espetó - ¡ELLA ES MIA, TIENE UN CONTRATO FORJADO CONMIGO, ME PERTENECE!

-¿Qué dices humano estúpido?

-¡POR ESO PUDE ENTRAR A TU HORRENDO MUNDO, PORQUE DONDE ESTE ELLA, AHÍ ESTARE PRESENTE! DEJALA IR Y BUSCATE OTRA…

-Me gusta ella – Gruñó Nomoro – e hizo una señal para que los guerreros que se disponían a atacar a Malfoy no interviniera – Además ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi boda, gusano insignificante?

-Ya te lo dije – Respondió el rubio entre dientes – Ella es mía, tenemos un contrato forjado, me pertenece…

-¡Es verdad! – Chilló Alkyon - ¡Yo pertenezco a Draco Malfoy! es el… el es… (Y le costaba mucho trabajo decirlo) ¡Es mi amo! – Gritó, haciendo caso a las palabras de Ana sobre que Draco era su "amo" y ella su esclava. Me invocó y ahora debemos estar juntos siempre…

Nomoro se volvió hacia el monje y le hizo una señal, aquel extraño ser, solo alzó las manos esparciendo un polvo extraño, y a través de éste, se visualizó una cadena invisible al ojo humano, que estaba atada a la mano de Draco y a la de Alkyon… Finalmente, comprobando que efectivamente, los dos estaban unidos.

-No veo el problema… ¡Humano! – Se volvió Nomoro y chasqueó los dedos - ¿Qué quieres a cambio de ella? ¿Riquezas? Te puedo dar las que quieras – y un arcón comenzó a llenarse de joyas, monedas de oro y reliquias costosísimas - ¿Acaso poderes extraordinarios? Pídelo… u objetos de magia negra de valor incalculables… ¿O el Libro de los Deseos Prohibidos?...

-¿Libro de los deseos prohibidos?

-Con éste puedes invocar a una verdadera diosa y pedirle lo que quieras… Al fin y al cabo, esta belleza no puede concederte nada… pero a una verdadera diosa puedes pedirle…

-Inclusive la destrucción del mundo – murmuró Draco, el libro era bellísimo, de plata y oro puro, cubierto de piedras preciosas e inscripciones extrañas en la portada.

-¡Draco, no caigas en la tentación!

-¿Tentación? – Murmuró Draco, mirando a un lado, las riquezas, en el otro, objetos de magia negra que lo harían poderoso, y frente a él, el libro de los deseos prohibidos… la décima maravilla del mundo, lo que podría hacerlo… el único que gobernara al mundo.

-El libro es tuyo… - Advirtió Nomoro la mirada perdida del chico hacia el libro – Tómalo y vete de aquí… Total, al pedir incluso la destrucción del mundo, no me afecta… este libro no tiene valía en el inframundo.

-Pues… - Los ojos del rubio brillaron junto con el oro y las gemas que lo cubrían… un mundo de posibilidades se abrían en su mundo, el poder… el poder que tanto había deseado… Con un solo deseo podría pedir ser mas poderoso que el señor oscuro, destruir a Harry, destruir a aquellos que alguna vez se habían burlado de él… solo… sólo debía tomar el libro e irse…

-¡Draco! – Gimió Alkyon y por primera vez, ella sintió un miedo terrible, el titubeo del rubio, su mirada perdida hacia el libro, el temor se apoderó de ella, su relación nunca había estado tan bien, entonces ¿el sería capaz de dejarla ahí?

-Es tuyo humano… tómalo – agitó Nomoro el libro, mientras sus súbditos apoyaban la noción.

-¡**_Tómalo, tómalo, tómalo_**!

-Draco… por favor – Murmuró Alkyon, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… si el rubio la dejaba ahí, la mataría para siempre.

-El poder… de dominar al mundo – murmuraba Draco… pero de pronto, pareció reaccionar ¿Qué estaba haciendo, en que estaba pensando? El era despreciable, pero no tanto ¿O si? La respuesta era que sí, que el era demasiado ambicioso, podía destruir a Potter, a todos, pero… pero…


	17. ¡Ah! ¿Aparece el legendario Dragón Ángel

Capítulo 17:

**¡Ah! ¿Aparece el legendario Dragón Ángel? Continúa la búsqueda de los cristales de viento ¿Y se extiende el flirteo? ¿Cómo es eso posible? **

-**NO** – respondió Draco volviendo sus ojos hacia Nomoro que lo miró con incredulidad – No Nomoro… no soy tan miserable como piensas, no acepto nada, sólo quiero recuperar a Alkyon ¡Es mía y me la devolverás ahora! Es un contrato sagrado de los dioses del cielo y no puedes romperlo…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

-No quiero nada… ¡Devuélveme a mi Diosa!

-¡ENTONCES NO ME QUEDA OTRA SALIDA! – gruñó Nomoro – Solo hay una manera de romper un contrato… y es que el contratista… ¡MUERA!

-¡NO, DRACO! – gritó Alkyon, pero en esos momentos, todas las criaturas comenzaron a abalanzarse ante el rubio quien levantó la varita, para luchar por su vida.

-Tu regalo de bodas, querida, uno más… verás como destrozan a este humano insignificante.

-_¡Impedimenta! _– Comenzó Draco a atacar a las criaturas del averno, tratando de paralizarlos - _¡Impedimenta!_

-¡Atáquenlo! – Ordenó Nomoro

-_¡Petríficus Total! _– trataba el chico de petrificar o paralizar con débiles resultados, pues eran cientos de criaturas.

-¡muere humano, muere! ¡QUE MUERA EL HUMANO!

-_¡Sectumsemptra! ¡Sectumsemptra! _

-¡MUERE! – Le asestaban golpes con las espadas y el chico trataba de zafarse de las garras.

-_¡Levicorpus!_

-ARRRGGG – se quejaban algunas criaturas al quedar boca abajo pendiendo solo por segundos, pero muchas más comenzaban a desgarrarle la ropa y provocarles arañazos.

-¡DRACO TEN CUIDADO! – Gritaba Alkyon

-_¡Expelliarmus! _– El chico le volaba las espadas y las segaderas a los seres de inframundo, tratando de que no lo hirieran, pero era imposible no sentir los arañazos.

-¡QUEMENLO! – Gritó uno de los guerreros de la oscuridad

-¡SUELTENME! – Espetó Draco cuando de pronto le quitaron la varita y lo alzaron entre todos, llevándolo a una hoguera que ya estaban preparando.

-Adoro el olor de humano quemado – sonrió Nomoro – Siempre lo hacemos para castigarlos eternamente…

-¡DEJENLOS, SUELTENLO, DRACOOOO! – Gritaba Alkyon - ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO, DEJALO VIVIR, NO LO QUEMEN!

-Demasiado tarde esposa mía – le sujetó bien la cintura, mientras ella no dejaba de llorar – El humano no quiso vivir, quiso morir, ahora el se muere y tu serás mía, para siempre.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡Suéltenme! – Gritaba Draco – y comenzó a darle de golpes a los que lo sujetaban… sin embargo, era el solo, contra la muchedumbre de criaturas, que le respondieron igual, a base de golpes y arañazos, dejando al chico ensangrentado de pies a cabeza con la ropa desgarrada y sin fuerzas.

-¡Ya quémenlo! – rugió una criatura que parecía humana y que sólo tenía la mitad de la cabeza y unos dientes deformes que sobresalían de sus fauces.

-¡Cuando te estés quemando te arrancaremos la carne para comérnosla! – Dijeron otros, mientras seguían rasguñándolo, Draco se había quedado sin aliento y se sentía muy mareado ¡Que estúpido había sido al ir solo tras Alkyon!

El rubio fue atado a un tronco, sujetado por alambre de púas, que prácticamente casi le trozaban el tronco y los brazos, Draco solo lanzó un grito desgarrador, escupiendo sangre, Alky pensó que se desmayaría… ella no podía salvarlo.

-¡Prendan el fuego del infierno!

-¡Se bien que la quema de brujas era un juego para sus antecesores, porque no los dañaba! – Sonrió Nomoro - ¡Pero el fuego que hacen los humanos no se compara con el del infierno! ¡Este si te quemará!

-_¡Fuego Maléfico! _– Evocó una criatura y de pronto, un fuego con fuerte olor a azufre, muy rojo, demasiado rojo y que desprendía un calor sofocante, apareció del suelo sucio y cenizo, rodeado el cuerpo del chico, quien comenzó a sentir el calor infernal.

-Es demasiado… - murmuró Draco, con los ojos perdidos, sólo podía sentir, como el alambre de púas se le enterraba en la piel con un simple movimiento… como respirar y lentamente, se calentaba con el calor del fuego, sentía también como la sangre tibia se resbalaba desde su cabeza y de su boca… aparte de sus extremidades.

-¡Draco! – Gimió Alkyon tratando de utilizar algún hechizo, alguno de sus poderes, pero era imposible, no había luz, y estaba en contacto con la oscuridad, que eso le impedía realizar cualquier cosa.

-Ni lo intentes esposa mía – Dijo Nomoro, dando un hecho que ambos se casarían – Tu poder no podrás utilizarlo aquí jamás, ni siquiera ese famoso poder oscuro que poseen en el cielo… aquí no hay efecto… y tu corazón está tan destrozado, que no puedo invocarlo.

-¡Eres un monstruo!

-Gracias…

-Voy a morir – pensaba Draco, mientras su piel se tostaba y se quemaba conforme el fuego se acercaba a el, no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar, eso era todo… Nada había podido hacer, y ahora, su diosa, tendría que pasar su eternidad con Nomoro.

El rubio cerró los ojos, al sentir como las primeras lenguas de fuego acariciaban sus desgarradas prendas, y comenzó a sentir, como penetraba el calor en su piel y lentamente comenzaba a quemarlo, Draco escupió otro poco de sangre en un intento por quejarse del dolor, pero no salió ni una palabra…

"_**También tienes fuego interno"**_

Se escuchó decir mientras escuchaba crispar el fuego sobre su piel, ya no podía escuchar nada, ni a las criaturas gritar de emoción, ni a Alkyon llorar desgarradoramente… solo una voz interna…

"_**Posees en tu interior, la marca del ángel"**_

Draco levantó brevemente sus ojos, ya casi no veía nada, el fuego le derretía las retinas, pero veía entre sombras, una figura blanca que se alzaba entre las llamas - ¿Qué? – gimió el rubio en sus pensamientos… lentamente el dolor desaparecía, probablemente estaba muriendo.

"**_Hay ángeles caídos que son mestizos y no lo saben" _**– seguía diciendo esa vocecita**_ – "Eres una mezcla entre lo humano, lo divino y lo infernal"_**

-No te entiendo…

"_**Tus padres fueron humanos porque así debió ser, pero tú eres descendiente directo de un ángel mestizo, que había caído en la tierra y perdió la memoria, eres el que posee ese don en esa generación, tú Draco Malfoy, el ser mas imperfecto y ambicioso del mundo, podría tener algo tan puro en su interior"**_

-¿Qué es lo que tengo en mi interior?

"_**El legendario regalo, Draco Malfoy… solo déjame entrar en ti, y podrás salvarte y salvarla"**_

-¡Solo quiero salvar a Alkyon!

"_**Déjame entrar"**_

-Mi cuerpo y mi alma es tuyo, sea quien seas – pensó cerrando los ojos, ya no sentía nada… ¿acaso estaba hablando con la muerte?

Y de pronto, Draco entreabrió los ojos al escuchar un rugido, un rugido temible, y entre sombras vio la figura de un dragón que iba volando directo a el, atravesando su cuerpo, sintiendo como flotaba en el aire, se sentía en paz, ligero, tranquilo… perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡AH! Que bello espectáculo – Sonrió Nomoro al ver como el fuego envolvía por completo el cuerpo de Draco, mientras que Alkyon perdió las fuerzas, sus ojos secos, de tanto llorar, no podía ni hablar… Draco estaba siendo consumido por las llamas… sentía su corazón romperse.

-_"¿El Legendario Dragón del Ángel?"- _Volvió Ilona a reaccionar en el limbo – tomando una flor que se agitaba en ese extraño lugar – _"Muéstrame"_ – y la dejó ir y luego ésta regresó y ella vio – _"¿Cómo puede ser posible? Solo es un brujo ordinario"_

-NOMORO – De pronto se escuchó una voz a través del fuego, el demonio estaba a punto de seguir la ceremonia, antes que en el mundo exterior terminara de amanecer… para algunos.

-¿Qué?

-**NO TEMO AL FUEGO ETERNO… PORQUE YO SOY FUEGO ETERNO…"DRACO" SIGNIFICA DRAGON… "MALFOY" SIGNIGICA EL MAL, "BLACK" ES OSCURIDAD… UN DRAGON OSCURO ESO SOY, PERO ANTE TODO, SOY EL DESCENDIENTE, EL QUE TIENE EL PODER, EL QUE NO PERMITIRA QUE TE APODERES DE LO QUE EL SER INSULSO QUE ES DRACO MALFOY QUIERE…**

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

Draco atravesó las llamas, pero sorpresivamente, no era el mismo, tenía el cabello rubio, revuelto y largo, sus ojos eran extraños, como los de un reptil, grises, poseía alas de dragón, enormes y asombrosas, usaba una túnica abierta negra con rojo y sobresalían unas botas del mismo tono, aparte, en su brazo izquierdo, tenía una armadura metálica, de la cual sobresalía una especie de cuchilla, de espada filosa y brillante, llena de gemas y de pinchos a lo largo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a este humano?

-No soy un humano común Nomoro, has posado los ojos en mi doncella.

-¿Eh?

-Y sé que no puedo destruir tu mundo, pero si me la puedo llevar, porque ante todo, ella me pertenece…

-¿Eres un ángel también?

-No soy bien, no soy mal, no soy luz ni oscuridad - (lo mismo que Ana siempre dice… ¿acaso ya lo tienen bien recitado los ángeles mestizos? JEJEJE) – Provengo del lugar del fuego, provengo de mi propio mundo, en donde yo soy la ley… el fuego de tu infierno, no me dañará, todo lo contrario, me ha despertado al dolor… yo soy fuego eterno…

-¿Tú eres?

-¿Draco? – murmuró Alkyon al verlo tan increíblemente bello y magnífico.

-Soy el Dragón Ángel… y vengo por mi doncella…

-¡No te la llevarás! ¡_Poderes infernales a mí_! – gritó Nomoro

Dracodesplegó sus alas y eran tan hermosas y poderosas, que alzando la espada dio un giro hacia las criaturas, asestando unos golpes en el aire y de repente, las bestias se cortaron en pedazos, cayendo al sucio suelo, dejando boquiabierto a todos, en seguida tomó la varita mágica que le pertenecía.

-¡MUERE! – Chilló Nomoro enviando un hechizo oscuro, mismo que el dragón ángel desvió con la espada

-En este momento, no puedes hacerme daño, porque estoy protegido, el corazón de Draco es una fuerte coraza, estaba vacío, ahora está tan lleno de regocijo, que pese a ser tentado por fuerzas oscuras, los sentimientos en el, me hacen invencible.

-¿Qué dices?

-No pretendo que me entiendas… Solo dame a mi doncella, ahora…

-¡NUNCA! ¡MUERE! – le comenzó a arrojar oscuridad y mas oscuridad, pero el dragón se acercaba más a el, desviando los ataques - ¡Necio, ahora te destruiré! ¡Invocaré al señor oscuro, al ser más temible, al ángel negro más perfecto que ha existido, para que acabe contigo!

-_¡Enfriamiento Inframundo! _– De pronto el dragón ángel asestó un golpe en el piso con la punta de su espada y el suelo, pareció petrificarse – Ahora tu señor no intervendrá Nomoro…

-_¡Fuego del infierno!_

-_¡Fuego del dragón legendario!_

Ambos atacaron con fuego, una masa de fuego salió de la nada, tras Nomoro que se dirigió a atacar al intruso, pero éste le respondió con una lengua de fuego que salió de su cuerpo, ambos chocaron, pero la del ángel era más poderoso y rompió el hechizo de Nomoro, Alkyon hizo un movimiento para desapartarse de él.

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-No gastaré mis energías contigo – y repentinamente voló hacia Alkyon, tomándola por la cintura y elevándose por los cielos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – espetó Nomoro y el desplegó sus alas horrendas e infernales y los siguió de inmediato, a toda velocidad, en tanto que, Alkyon se agazapó al pecho de Draco, cerrando los ojos, abrazándolo con fuerza y deseando salir de ahí, con él.

-¡Draco!

-Sostente fuerte doncella mía…

-¿Eres Draco? – preguntó débilmente mientras se abrazaba a él.

-Soy Draco, la parte escondida en él, que no podía salir, porque en su vida, no había nada bueno porqué luchar… he salido, sólo por su convicción de querer rescatarte… después, seguiré dormido…

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ CON MI ESPOSAAAAA! – Gritó Nomoro sobrevolándolos.

-Necio – se volvió el ángel dragón, sosteniendo fuerte con una mano a Alkyon y empuñando su espada con el otro brazo, aunque prácticamente la traía pegada al brazo - _¡Lluvia de Fuego!_ – invocó el joven y una ráfaga de lluvia ardiendo, salió de la espada, directo a Nomoro quién se vio envuelto en una masa incandescente… que mejor que atacar al fuego, con fuego.

-Imposible – también se sorprendían en el cielo sellado, Celeste miraba a través de un espejo formado por un rayo de estrella, lo que había sucedido – El legendario Dragón Ángel no puede ser un brujo humano… ¿Qué está pasando? Madre y padre ya debieron haber llegado…

-Hermana Mayor – se acercó otra diosa - ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Mandamos a un Bampei u otra valquiria?

-No creo que sea el momento…

-Madre y padre…

-Tenemos que esperarlos – advirtió – este asunto se complica aún más… ha aparecido el dragón legendario… y no se lo que debemos hacer, esperaremos un poco más… solo un poco más.

Draco y Alkyon estaban a punto de salir del territorio de Nomoro, el sol comenzaba a brillar, al menos donde ellos salían, porque por el lado de la montaña, estaba oscurecido, ocasionado por la magia de Icegirl.

-Sostente dulce amor mío – dijo el dragón ángel, poéticamente – saldremos de aquí y enviaré un fuerte ataque al reino de Nomoro, así, a ningún demonio se le ocurrirá querer tener a alguien tan delicado como ustedes de esposas.

-Aja – asintió Alky ruborizada – Le gustaba como la trataba y el modo de abrazarla y como le hablaba… aunque fuera la parte dormida de Draco.

-_¡Destrucción Holocausto de fuego_! – Gritó con fuerza, impulsando sus enormes alas al exterior, dejando una ráfaga de enormes proyectiles de fuego que se incrustaban en el suelo de esa ciudad maldita.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?

-Espero que no vuelvas a salir de infierno – Advirtió el ángel dragón.

-¿Qué pasa?

Y de repente, un estruendo se dejó escuchar, y los proyectiles de fuego comenzaron a explotar, y Nomoro gritó horrorizado, mientras que el impacto y la intensidad de las explosiones, proyectó a los jóvenes hacia el exterior, el rubio dragón envolvió a Alkyon con sus alas protegiéndola, mientras salían hacia el mundo vivo… cayendo pesadamente sobre el pasto…

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – Se levantó Diana

-No lo puedo creer…

-Primero Japiera hace uso de su parte oscura, ahora este chico tiene al dragón ángel dentro de él…

-No debe volver a salir – Murmuró Elan – si el dragón y Draco unen sus corazones y sus almas separadas, no libraremos fáciles batallas, hay que decirle a Hiromi que descargue energía negativa en ese chico ahora que regrese…

-Si eso pasa, tendríamos que recurrir a nuestra transformación secreta, la prohibida y la pasaríamos muy mal con el lado oscuro, aunque finalmente…

-No pensemos en eso por el momento…

-soltaré a una bestia…

-De acuerdo…

-Si, tampoco podemos permitir que Alkyon empate con el…

Por otro lado, Nita, Lita y Dita, chillaban sobre la copa de un árbol y pataleaban.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Hay hermanas, ese chico es todo poderoso, debemos hacerlo nuestro!

-¡Tiene el dragón legendario en sus genes, un hijo de el será maravilloso!

-¡Sí, sí, sí!

-¡Le volveremos a atacar en su colegio, hagamos un plan!

Chris y Nicole también le habían sentido, aunque con la presencia de la magia negra que había en el ambiente, no podían enterarse con exactitud, incluso el largo, largísimo beso que Hermione le seguía dando, tuvo que ser interrumpido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Algo… algo que no puedo ver… Escucha Hermione, necesito encontrar a Nicole, sólo con ella podré tratar de romper un poco esta magia…

-Está bien… - gruñó la castaña, ese beso se iba intensificando cuando el guardián la apartó bruscamente.

Por otro lado, Nicole también buscaba, al igual que Mariana - ¿lo sentiste?

-Sí…

-Una fuerza poderosa…

-¿Pero donde?

-Solo sé que es en la lejanía… vamos Mariana, sigamos buscando…

En tanto, Alkyon abría los ojos pesadamente, estaba en el césped, y cuando levantó la vista, se llevó un susto de primera, Draco estaba en su forma normal, tenía el rostro quemado, la ropa desgarrada, sangraba por todas partes, en fin… estaba muriendo.

-¡Draco! – Gritó, pero el chico ya no reaccionaba - ¡NO; DRACO DESPIERTA!

Lo agitaba, pero igual seguía inconciente, ella acarició su rostro lastimado, y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡NO! No lloraré… ¡tengo que curarlo! – Alzó las manos - _¡Quan sancta, quan serena, quan benigna, Das Ende!_ – y sacando energía curativa de sus manos, trató de resarcir los daños, así estuvo por lo menos unos cinco minutos hasta que sintió que se desmayaría al debilitarse tanto y las heridas de Draco no se componían adecuadamente, ya no sangraba, pero…

Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle, se sintió mareada, un sueño se apoderó de ella y sin poder más, perdió la conciencia, a un lado del cuerpo del rubio… Segundos más tarde, apareció Ilona.

-Finalmente la salvaste – Murmuró – Me intrigas Draco… alguien como tú, teniendo un ser tan puro dentro ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes? Pero mereces un premio.

Ilona se arrodilló y depositó un beso en sus labios -_ ¡Das Ende!_ - al momento que Draco abría los ojos y sentía como su cuerpo se regeneraba de inmediato, las heridas se cerraban, los huesos se soldaban, las quemaduras desaparecían y el chico alcanzó a verla, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

-Es todo por hoy – pensó Ilona y desapareció.

Elektra y Jonathan ya comenzaban a sentir los estragos del frío, pues cada vez estaban más cerca, al pie de la montaña, cuando de repente escucharon un gruñido a sus espaldas, volviéndose lentamente. Atrás de ellos estaba una bestia…

-¡Un Behemoth! – gritó Elektra, al ver a la bestia, parecía una mezcla entre un perro y un león, con una melena de fuego, cuernos largos, gruesos y retorcidos, garras y enormes colmillos filosos, y un tercer ojo.

-¿Un qué?

-¡Guardianes de la Oscuridad! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinieron a saludarnos – espetó Jon haciendo que Elektra se pusiera tras ella.

-¡Son muy peligrosos! – Respingó la chica

-Y es obvio que nos quieren ver muertos…

-Un Behemoth no se destruye tan fácilmente, porque son como espíritus sólidos…

-¡Tengo una idea! Yo los desvío y tú escapas en busca de los demás…

-¿Qué?

-¡Allá voy!

-¡Jon, NO! – Gruñó Elektra, pero el chico ya había dado un salto convirtiéndose de nuevo en lobo y salió corriendo, haciendo que el behemoth se fuera tras el - ¡Idiota, el behemoth es peligroso!

-¿Elektra? – de pronto salieron Ana, Hayden y Nenyeina, éstos ya se habían encontrado.

-¡Hola!

-¿Por qué estás tan exaltada?

-¡Porque apareció un Behemoth y Jon se fue tras el!

-¿Un behemoth? ¡Va a matar a Jon! – increpó Neny.

-Significa que alguien va a enviudar – vocifero Ana y Elektra le envió una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Hayden - ¡es casi mi primo!

-¿Eh?

-¡Claro, el quiere con Cho! ¿No es así?

Elektra tuvo unas ganas de ahorcarlo en ese momento, pero se contuvo, su mayor prioridad en esos momentos, era encontrar a Jon, pues él solo no podría luchar contra un behemoth, aunque estuviera convertido en un poderoso lobo.

Japiera abría los ojos, estaba apoyada en un árbol, el frío viento le había echo recobrar la conciencia, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas y no recordaba lo sucedido… pero de repente, reaccionó con violencia.

-¡Kieran!

Se volvió a todos lados y lo vio, el chico estaba a un metro de ella, durmiendo en el césped, sin ningún rasguño, ella se arrastró hacia el y lo sacudió con suavidad.

-¿Ki?

-MMM… Gracias Ilona – sonrió Kieran entre sueños y Japi se quedó sorprendida ¿Qué había dicho?

-¡Kieran, despierta! – lo sacudió dejando la amabilidad

-¿Eh? – abrió los ojos y se topó con los ojos de fuego de Japi.

-¿Quién es Ilona, eh?

-Ilona… ella me ha ayudado en dos ocasiones… es… es hermosa… preciosa… creo que es un ángel…

-Aja – gruñó Japi ¿Quién por todos los cielos era ese ángel? - ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que era un ángel?

-¡Porque tenía unas alas enormes, dotado de hermosura, era la señorita mas divina, bella que he visto en mi vida!

-¿Más que Hermione? – Riño Japi - ¿Más que la perfecta señorita Granja?

-Más que ella… Mil veces más… ella es mi heroína porque me salvó de caer a ese horrible lugar…

Japi se mordió los labios, sintiendo una rabia celosa, una cosa era luchar con una mortal como Hermione Granger, pero otra cosa, era contra un ángel, probablemente categoría uno, los seres más hermosos y puros sobre la faz de la tierra y del cielo por supuesto, que ni siquiera ellas, las diosas, podrían superar.

-¡pues no creo que la vuelvas a ver! – Lo jaloneo - ¡Ponte de pié y busquemos a los demás!

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo te salvaste de Fano?

-Pues… no me acuerdo… ¡pero eso no importa, estamos bien, busquemos a los demás!

-Si, estoy bien gracias a… Ilona…

-Tarado – refunfuñó Japi avanzando rápidamente, muerta de celos.

En tanto que ellos se iban en busca de los demás, y mientras el lobo y el behemoth seguían corriendo y con los chicos tras ellos, en la montaña, para mala suerte de Hermione, Nicole, Mariana y Ginny se encontraban con ellos.

-¡Aquí están! ¡Que frío!

-¡Hola chicas! – les saludó el guardián

-¡Chris, te noto ruborizado! – Preguntó Mariana inquisitiva - ¿Qué has estado haciendo con Granja, digo Granger?

-¿Granja? – rumió Hermione, de por sí, no se toleraban y si estaban juntas, era porque no les quedaba otra - ¡mi apellido es Granger, grábatelo bien, cómprate una neurona y utilízala!

-¡Ay que genio! – puso Mariana los ojos en blanco, mientras que Nicole trataba de ponerse seria.

-Eh… nada, solo me enseñaba unas cosas…

-¡Bueno, tranquilas, Chris, subamos para encontrar a los chicos, este clima no es normal y pueden estar en peligro!

-¡Avanza Hermione! – la empujó Mariana y la hizo adelantarse con ellas, dejando a Ginny atrás con Chris y le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te estuvo enseñando Hermione? – preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-Bueno, solo como se daban calor los humanos…

-¿Qué?

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-¿Acaso lo hicieron?

-¿hacer qué?

-¿Se dieron calor?

-Pues si… al menos ella, porque yo aún no sé de estas cosas, es un poco extraña la sensación de sentir sus labios pegados a los míos y…

-¡Ah, fue un beso!

-Si…

-¿Y te gustó?

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que me besan…

-¡Hermione, bandida! – Pensó Ginny y luego se volvió a Chris – Tienes razón ¿Cómo vas a comparar si solo te ha besado ella?

-Pues si… ¡tal vez deba probar tus labios! – sonrió el guardián y de repente, le tomó el rostro y le plantó un beso, Ginny al principio se descontroló, pero vio su oportunidad y lo tomó por el cuello, enseñándole otra manera de besar, haciendo que de nuevo, el chico abriera los ojos de par en par.

Pero como la pelirroja no se andaba por las ramas y sabía mucho en ese tipo de menesteres, no dudó en darle un apasionadísimo beso francés al 100, por lo que cuando ella se cansó de estar de puntillas y le soltó, el guardián estaba absorto ¿Qué había sido eso?

"_Está perdido"_ – Suspiró Ilona a lo lejos – _"¿Qué va a pasar contigo cuando tengas que purificarte?"_

-¡Alcancemos a los demás! – sonrió Ginny y se alejó corriendo, había logrado su objetivo de perturbar al guardián.

-¿? – Mientras que Chris sentía que los labios le ardían y tenía una sensación indescriptible en el cuerpo, estaba absorto, totalmente confundido.

-¡Vamos Chris!

-Eh… si, claro…

Los cinco continuaron subiendo hacia donde Harry y Ron se encontraban, la ventisca de nieve se encontraba fuerte, y sintieron el golpe del frío en toda su intensidad cuando comenzaron a subir.

-Esto no me lo esperaba – Gruñó Chris – Para ser sólo un dios de la nieve, es bastante fuerte.

-¿Un dios de la nieve?

-Por así decirlo… Sus amigos deben estar arriba, congelándose…

-¡Ay no! – Brincó Hermione - ¡Debemos ir a salvarlos de inmediato! – y se adelantó a las chicas y al guardián.

-¡Hermy, por favor, ten cuidado, no sabemos que clase de entidad es!

-¿Así es siempre? – Espetó Mariana al sentir como la castaña salía casi corriendo.

-A veces es peor – murmuró la pelirroja sin despegarse de Chris.

Harry y Ron, en tanto, soplaban sus manos, sus dedos estaban helados y Harry trataba de realizar algún hechizo que les permitiera avanzar y deshacerse de Icegirl.

-¡_Inflamarus total_! – Evocaron juntos, para hacer una lengua de fuego enorme, para derretir la nieve, la niña de las nieves, solo sobrevolaba sobre ellos, como si fuera un espíritu y reía al verlos intentar pasar el hielo.

-¡Sus hechizos no sirven de nada, no son lo suficientemente poderosos para destruirme!

-Es cierto – dijo Harry entre dientes, pues apenas derretían una sección, ésta se volvía a llenar de nuevo y la tormenta de nieve se tupía aún más.

-¡Tengo que subir! – Exclamó Ron decidido - ¡Tengo que hacerlo Harry!

-Lo sé… escucha Ron, tú tratarás de subir, y yo trataré de detenerla…

-¿Cómo le harás, eh?

-Comienza a ascender, disolviendo el hielo, mientras yo la distraigo, si no le hacemos así, ninguno de los dos tendrá los cristales de viento, y el más indicado para atraparlos eres tú.

-Está bien Harry… A la cuenta de tres… ¿Vale?

-Vale…

-¡Vamos! – Gritó Ron y ambos saltaron del recodito en donde estaban resguardados. Icegirl detuvo su vuelo al verlos y sonrió ampliamente, sobre todo cuando los chicos se separaron, Ron por delante y Harry por atrás, enviando diversos hechizos.

-¡Me parece que agarraron valor! – sonrió Icegirl – Pero no será suficiente, ninguno pasará ni llegará al pico de la montaña, ni obtendrá nada…

-_¡Incendio, Incendio!_

-Pobres brujos humanos – murmuró la niña

-¡Avanza Ron! _¡Inflamarus total!_

Icegirl les miró por unos momentos, dejando que avanzaran un poco en la montaña helada, ambos eran habilidosos, pese a tener los dedos congelados, ya con los labios partidos y la piel fría y casi azul.

-¡_Salgan Ice Dancer_! – Alzó la niña los brazos - ¡Y no los dejen llegar a la cima! – Sonrió - ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Y de repente, del hielo que estaba sobre la montaña, comenzaron a surgir algunas figuras de hielo, con forma de mujeres, transparentes y con garras, las _Ice Dancer_, emitieron un ruido seco y se elevaron, dando vueltas en el aire, y haciendo que estalactitas de hielo comenzaron a caer sobre los chicos, clavándose sobre las montañas, haciendo que ésta provocara pequeños deslaves de nieve, haciendo que resbalaran… y bastante tenían con evitar las enormes estacas de hielo que les enviaban esos espíritus del hielo.

-¡Harry! – Gritó Ron muy apartado de su amigo, sus hechizos parecían demasiado débiles para abrirse paso en la gruesa capa.

-¡Busca un resguardo! – Gritó también el chico

-¡Atáquenlos, destrúyanlos! – ordenó Icegirl

-_"Sí ama" _– Chillaron las Ice Dancer y siguieron bailando sobre el cielo, haciendo que las ráfagas de hielo se intensificaran, mientras que la niña, miraba complacida, como sus sirvientas, hacían lo que el había ordenado.

-¡Dios mío! – Pensaba Harry - ¡Nos congelaremos!


	18. ¡Oh! ¿Qué Kureme tiene un secretísimo pa

Capítulo 18:

**¡Oh! ¿Qué Kureme tiene un secretísimo pasado angelical? El inicio de la Batalla Celestial está a punto de comenzar… Por eso ¡Cuidado, no deben enamorarse! **

Elan y Diana observaban todo, desde que Japi jaloneaba a Kieran para que se apurara, que Alky y Draco no tenían ni idea que hacer, que el guardián y las chicas estaban a punto de llegar a donde Harry y Ron estaban a punto de congelarse, y que el Behemoth libraba una loca carrera con Jon, convertido en lobo y los demás corrían apresurados tras él.

-¿Cómo ves todo?

-Mal…

-Contacta a Ana…

-Bien… - Diana se puso en contacto con la mente de Ana, la cual pudo hacer un desdoblamiento de su alma, para poder aparecerse ante los ángeles negros.

-_"¿Qué pasa?"- _Apareció Ana

-"_No todo está saliendo bien Ana, para empezar, traicionaste a los Krolos, sabemos que debes ayudar para fingir, pero tu parte positiva está demasiado presente"_

_-"Lo sé"_

_-"Aparte que alguien nos está echando a perder nuestra diversión, hay una presencia espiritual muy grande, alguien del cielo ha bajado"_

_-"Lo he percibido"_

_-"Sin duda, estoy segura que esa presencia celestial estará entre nosotros"_

_-"Debemos averiguar quién es, para que no se meta en lo que no le interesa"_

_-"Ana, anda suelto un krolo, recuerda eso, el no perdonará tu traición y en cuanto pueda, te atacará a muerte, y ellos son muy poderosos, son peligrosos incluso para ti"_

_-"Lo tengo bien presente"_

Ana desapareció, mientras que todas volvían a concentrarse en el behemoth que habían soltado y en que Icegirl, estaba congelando a los héroes.

Kureme se encontraba en medio de una reunión con el señor oscuro, el mago más poderoso de la tierra y que se quería echar a todos los magos que se oponían a el. Entre mortífagos, enanos, hombres lobo, vampiros, gigantes y algunos otros, escuchando atento lo que se hablaba en la reunión…

Más de repente, todo se iluminó para el, se mantuvo quieto por un momento, sentado en donde se encontraba, parecía que todo mundo desaparecía, y que quedaba solo él, en medio de la nada, observó a su alrededor, solo era la luz que le quemaba… y de pronto…

-Kureme…

-¿Tú?

-El hijo desobediente… el que imitó los pasos del ser supremo maligno… el que una vez también, estuvo en el cielo…

-¿Viniste por las diosas?

-No…

-¿No?

-Bajé por curiosidad…

-¡Eso significa que estás interviniendo! – se puso en pie cuando Ilona sobrevoló hacia el – No deberías meterte, lo que sucede en la tierra no te incumbe, ellas bajaron por propia voluntad, ahora son nuestras presas…

-Kureme – se acercó Ilona aún más y le sonrió con ternura - ¡Mi niño bonito! ¿Qué pudo haber tenido este lugar para que dejaras el cielo? Eres el segundo, el segundo ángel que abandona el cielo tentado por las fuerzas oscuras…

-Nunca me gustó el cielo…

-Pero ahora quieres a alguien del cielo para que viva contigo en tu infierno…

-No puedes intervenir en eso – Dijo el ángel oscuro entre dientes y al ver que Ilona no respondió, los ojos de Kureme se llenaron de ira - ¡Estás interviniendo Ilona!

-No puedo evitarlo…

-¿Comprendes lo que eso significa? ¡Tuve que mentir a mis propios ángeles oscuros al decirles que tenía limitaciones con mi magia cuando no es cierto! Sabes perfectamente que soy muy poderoso, por eso es que me tenían tan limitado en el cielo.

-Nunca entendí porque tú saliste así, Kureme, eras el más hermoso ángel, con mucho poder, cierto, y desde el principio quisiste ser mas grande y poderoso que los dioses… nunca te entendí, no eres mestizo...eres puro… ¿Por qué tus sentimientos cambiaron? Arriba no había tentaciones…

-El cielo es aburrido…

-¿Y porque quieres una diosa? ¡Abajo hay muchos demonios que podrían…!

-Quiero a una diosa y la tendré, Ilona, y no podrás detenerme… si intervienes una vez más, desplegaré todo mi poder y no tendré piedad, no seré un Dios, pero soy muy poderoso…

-No puedo intervenir en todo, pero yo…

-Te haré la guerra si lo haces Ilona… y ten presente que no estoy solo, las fuerzas oscuras están de mi lado… Aparte del ser supremo oscuro, tengo a los ángeles negros… Elan y Diana, sabes que ellas no han querido desplegar todo su poder… ¿quieres que lo hagan, que se salgan de control? No sabes lo que es, que el lado oscuro se apodere de ti…

-Conozco a esas niñas…

-Ya no son unas niñas Ilona, deja de verlas así…

-Si despliegan todo su poder, podrían hacer un daño terrible a los humanos, pero ellas también podrían auto destruirse…

-También está Ana… Es la más peligrosa, la más temible, su lado positivo la confunde, pero ella está más de la oscuridad… Ya lo sabes Ilona, sigue interviniendo y te haremos la guerra, comenzando con las diosas y sus humanos…

-Kureme… aún es tiempo que rectifiques, tu corazón era puro ¡no puede estar completamente ennegrecido! Reacciona Kureme, vuelve con nosotros y serás purificado.

-No existe en este mundo, algo, lo suficientemente poderoso, como para que yo decida cambiar de parecer… Ilona, no la hay…

-¿Y si la hubiera?

-No la hay – sonrió Kureme – Ahora déjame en paz – alzó la mano y la oscuridad comenzó a envolver a Ilona, quien negó con la cabeza.

-sabes que con eso no puedes detenerme, la oscuridad no puede dañarme… pero por hoy ya no insisto y respeto tu decisión Kureme… porque se, que tampoco puedo meterme en todo – y con los ojos tristes, desapareció… Kureme murmuró una palabra, una palabra que le dolía, pero su mismo lado oscuro le servía para negar ese sentimiento.

Jon Lupín, convertido en lobo y el behemoth, luchaban en medio de un claro del bosque, no les importaba el frío, ni la aguanieve que caía, ambos lanzaban mordidas, y golpes con sus patas y hocicos, el problema era que Jon ya estaba herido, y el behemoth tan intacto, y parecía que gozaba.

-¡Jon, ten cuidado! – Gritaba Elektra al llegar con los otros.

-¡Evita sus cuernos!

-GRRRRR – gruñía el lobo mientras brincaba al cuello del behemoth, pero éste de pronto se volvió y le enterró uno de sus cuernos retorcidos al lobo, y al sacudirse, lo aventó lejos.

-¡JON! – Gritó Elektra corriendo hacia el

-¡Cuidado Ele!

-_¡Muro Protector! _– Gritó la chica levantando un enorme muro de energía para evitar que el behemoth pasara sobre ellos, después llegó a donde Jon, el chico ya se había transformado en humano y estaba seriamente herido del costado.

-OUCH – se quejó el chico al tocarse la herida, llevaba muchos rasguños en el rostro y en la ropa.

-¿estás bien?

-D-deberíamos unirnos…

-No podemos hacerlo si estás herido

-Maldición, eché todo a perder… - Observó su sangre roja que había manchado sus manos.

-Sí… pero ya es tarde… - se volvió a ver el Behemoth que golpeaba el campo de energía, mientras que Nenyeina formaba otro y Ana que se había retrasado, los alcanzaba.

-¡Ana! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Me retrasé, lo siento…

-¿Alguna idea de cómo detener al behemoth?

-Pues – Ana dudó, claro que sabía como deshacerse de el, pero al behemoth lo habían liberado Diana y Elan, y demasiadas cosas buenas había echo como para ahora seguir en esa línea… ella tenía una parte de luz, que debía mantenerse dormida.

-¿Puedes o no?

-Hay algo de mí que lo impide – mintió la chica, ya no quería ayudar más, no en ese momento… ellas debían resolver sus problemas.

-Debe ser tu parte oscura – Mascullo Nenyeina.

-Eso creo…

-¡Hayden!

-¿Qué?

-Nos uniremos…

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos ya, levanta tu varita!

-B-bueno – murmuró el chico…

Nenyeina levantó la mano, y una gema apareció en su mano, como la que tenía Hayden en su mano, ésta comenzó a brillar, igual que las de su rostro, el bijou de su frente era incesante, mientras elevaba su canto y desplegaba esas hermosas alas que tanto gustaban a Hayden y que lo volvían loco… y medio baboso, porque quedaba como petrificado ante la visión.

_-"**Si es con este niño que ha nacido de la tierra, ahora alinea su afinidad hacia mí, déjalo dentro de mí, despliega y expándelo, mientras construyo mi canto de invitación, nublado de ilusiones, déjanos arrastrar al camino de ilusiones y envuelve la parte ardiente abrazante corazón en la niebla ardiente y forja el contrato"**_

El cuerpo de la chica salió una luminiscente luz, que le envolvió por completo y de inmediato, le tomó la mano a Hayden, en donde tenía la gema, uniendo las gemas de sus manos.

-¡**_Invoco a mi ángel Protector Imamiah_**! – gritó muy alto, y enseguida, de su espalda, salió la imagen de un bellísimo ángel blanco, que dejó caer en sus manos, una lanza dorada, de tres picos y con muchas piedras y luego, Hayden sintió como algo entraba en él, tan cálido y tan poderoso a la vez, que cuando se percató, tenía la espada de tres picos en sus manos…

-_"Ahora luchemos" _– Dijo Nenyeina dentro de la mente a Hayden – _"Utiliza los hechizos que te dicte"_

-Lo que digas angelito…

-_"Vamos entonces, a acabar con el Behemoth"_

Y Hayden se adelantó sosteniendo la espada de Imamiah, a lo que Ana suspiró de alivio, ya no deseaba ayudarlos en ese momento, pues era riesgoso que Ana de luz se apoderara de ella.

-¡_Notus Chord_! – Atacó Hayden al Behemoth, la bestia sintió el viento azotando en su cuerpo y dio una voltereta, pero en seguida, se puso en pié y regresó corriendo hacia el chico, chocando sus cuernos con la espada, Hayden miraba horrorizado a la enorme criatura y hacía todo lo posible para que no la atacara.

-_"Vamos Hayden, atácalo de nuevo"_

-_¡Tajo Sempiterno! _– Gritó el chico asestando un golpe a uno de los cuernos de la bestia, la cual voló de su cabeza y el tercer ojo hasta se volteó del dolor emitiendo un chillido espeluznante.

-_"Vuelve a atacar Hayden"_

-¡Lo que tu digas amorcito! – Dijo Hayden y desde donde Neny estaba, la chica hizo un puchero… ¿amorcito, amorcito? ¿Quién se creía ese para llamarle amorcito? ¡Ella rompería ese absurdo compromiso en cuanto pudiera!

-_"Ciégalo"_

-_¡Isolathing Luminous! _– dijo Hayden de nuevo, y una luz inmensa salió de la punta de la espada y la bestia retrocedió unos minutos, pues si lo cegaba, pero de pronto lanzó un bufido y una nube negra salió de sus fauces, haciendo que la luz terminara.

-_"Atácalo de nuevo"_

-GRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWW – rugió la bestia, arrastrando sus garras en la tierra, y de pronto el cuerno que le había volado le volvió a crecer incesantemente, hasta obtener su tamaño.

-_¡Eliminación Celestial! _– Azuzó de nuevo la espada, asestando un golpe en el cuerpo del Behemoth, partiéndolo en dos, pero de nuevo, pese a quedar los dos trozos de cuerpo separados, con un salto, ambos volvieron a unirse.

-_"No lo puedo creer"_

-¡Será mejor que usemos nuestras energías juntas! – Gritó Elektra - ¡Ana, por favor, trata de curar a Jon!

-¿Eh?

Y Nenyeina tuvo que separarse de Hayden, quien al sentir el desprendimiento, sintió entonces que había gastado muchas energías y cayó desfallecido. Elektra empujó a Ana hacia Jon, mientras ella comenzaba su formación de ataque con Nenyeina.

Mientras que Ana, conteniendo las ganas de negarse, examinó la herida y para su suerte, pese a que sangraba mucho, no era tan profunda, así que usó poco poder.

-_"Das ende" _– murmuró y acto seguido la herida se cerró.

-¡Guau! – exclamó Jon.

-No te emociones, ya no sangras, pero perdiste sangre, estás débil y te marearás si te pones de pié.

-¡Pero me siento bien! – se puso en pié y le dio un mareo que lo hizo sentarse de nuevo - ¡maldición!

-Te lo dije…

-¿Qué va hacer Nenyeina con Elektra?

-Supongo que la unión de poder… El behemoth podrá parecer poca cosa, pero es una criatura oscura poderosa… ni siquiera la unión de Nenyeina con Hayden le detuvo…

-Si no me hubiera herido…

-Hubiese pasado lo mismo… no te emociones.

-_"Contraigo un pacto fraternal contigo, hermana de luz, y como la respiración, el viento nos envuelve, tu y yo, juntas estaremos a donde quiera que vayamos, de rojo el corazón, de luz el espíritu, de todo corazón, envuelto será el viento y nos proporcionará el poder"_

Ambas juntaron sus manos y una luz las envolvió y claramente se vieron como sus ángeles se cruzaron, Pahaliah e Imamiah juntaron sus espadas formando la X de unión y fue cuando las chicas hicieron el ataque a dúo como lo hiciera Chris con Nicole.

-**_¡Cataclismo de Roshán, el ángel destructivo de las fuerzas oscuras –_** dijeron las chicas al unísono, invocando al ángel destructivo, al ángel oscuro que podía ayudarlas y el cual se formaba por la unión de sus ángeles guardianes.

El potente rayo de luz que salió invadió al Behemoth, haciendo que la bestia saliera disparando a muchos metros de ellos, hacia el mullido bosque.

-¿Lo destruimos?

-Lo ignoro… no lo percibo…

El behemoth solo fue lanzado y aturdido por el hechizo, ya que ellas no eran tan poderosas como Chris y Nicole para usar a Roshán… la bestia sacudió su cabeza con cuernos y se preparó para regresar y continuar dándoles batalla… pero…

-_No continuarás_ – dijo una voz y enseguida, Ilona salió de un árbol – _No continuarás_

-GGGRRRRRWWWW

-_"Desaparece" _– fue lo único que dijo y levantó la mano y la bestia, simplemente comenzó a deshacerse, a disolverse en un halo de luz, y no quedó rastro de ella.

-**NO** – Gritó Diana molesta, levantándose de su asiento - ¿Quién está desapareciendo a nuestras bestias?

-Es demasiado…

-¡Kureme debe saber de esto! ¡Si no se comunica en seguida, yo misma buscaré a ese ángel y lo combatiré!

-Lo combatiremos – aseveró Elan, tratando de localizar al intruso, pero sin éxito, ese ángel tenía tanto poder que los otros ángeles no lo podían detectar.

Mientras tanto, en la montaña, Chris y Nicole por fin daban con los chicos, quienes ya estaban prácticamente congelados y las _Ice Dancer_, seguían bailando lanzándoles estacas de hielo ante la vista complaciente de Icegirl.

-¡Tan pequeña y tan molesta! – Gruñó Chris - ¡Sabía que la reina del hielo no podría hacer esto! Icegirl… tu madre teniendo un corazón tan puro y tú…

-Un ángel – espetó la niña del hielo

-¿La conoces Chris? – se acercó Nicole

-Es una de las hijas de la reina del hielo… la princesa Escarcha…

-¡No soy escarcha, soy Icegirl, la poderosa niña del hielo! – gimoteó la pequeña.

-Pero la princesa salio rebelde… su madre la tenía presa por querer destruir parte de América del norte con una helada… pero alguien la liberó y ahora, por lo visto, esta del lado oscuro…

-¿Quién es ella? – gimieron las chicas cuando llegaron

-¡Que frío!

-¡Ayúdennos! – Gritaron Harry y Ron con la poca fuerza que les quedaban.

-¡Harry, Ron!

-¡Vamos Nicole, tenemos que destruir las Ice Dancer y atrapar a Escarcha para entregarla a su madre!

-¡Está bien!

-¡NO van a poder conmigo! – Gritó Icegirl - ¡Ataquen Ice Dancer!

Y las bailarinas de hielo, comenzaron a danzar, enviando una lluvia de estacas de hielo directo a ellos, lanzando chillidos espantosos, pero Chris no se amedrentaba con ellas.

-¡_Ignis Divine_! – Gritó el guardián sacando dos enormes lenguas de fuego de las palmas de sus manos, derritiendo la lluvia de estacas gélidas.

_-¡Ignis Divine!_ – también atacó Nicole, a las ice dancer, destruyéndolas, derritiéndolas.

-¡Malditos! – Chilló Icegirl

-Que boquita – negó Chris

-_¡Ignis! _– se adelantó Mariana, disolviendo el hielo para avanzar hacia Harry.

-_¡Salgan Ice Dancer! _– volvió a atacar la niña y nuevas bailarinas gélidas surgieron de la tierra, aventando estacas de hielo, bolas de nieve y viento gélido para congelarlos.

-Eso no nos detendrá – Sonrió Chris y siguió atacando junto con Nicole, mientras que Ginny y Hermione, buscaban cubrirse del intenso frío mientras trataban de hacer fuego con sus varitas.

-¡Harry! – Llegó Mariana junto al chico, el cual estaba escarchado, y helado, con la ropa húmeda y tembloroso.

-Llegaron – dijo castañeando sus dientes

-¿Cómo estás?

-Ya no siento los dedos de las manos – murmuró estornudando – creo que he pescado un resfrío.

Mariana tomó las manos de Harry y en efecto, parecían hielo, su rostro estaba azul y respiraba con dificultad, de primera instancia pensó en hacer que todo a su alrededor se incendiara, pero Harry podría quemarse, entonces se le ocurrió otra idea…

-¡Ya se, yo te daré calor!

-¿Eh?

Y sin pensarlo mas, ella introdujo las manos del chico bajo su ropa, haciendo que él se ruborizara en extremo al sentir la espalda de la chica y sobre todo al descubrir que no llevaba nada que cubriera lo que tu y yo sabemos y que ellos también ¿acaso las diosas no usaban sostenes? Pero más rojo se puso cuando aparte ella lo pegó a su cuerpo e hizo un hechizo para que su cuerpo aumentara de temperatura y así, transmitírselo a Harry.

El rostro de Harry estaba más que enrojecido, tenía su rostro casi apoyado en el pecho de la chica, las manos tocando su piel y sabiendo que no había nada que cubriera sus cosas arribas, algunos pensamientos pecaminosos pasaban por su mente…

-¡También tienes los labios fríos y azules! – Murmuró Mariana al posar un dedo sobre ellos - ¡Pero ya se con qué se quita!

-¿C-como?

Y Mariana juntó sus labios a los de Harry, para darle aún más calor, al principio, ella se lo dio solo con los labios cerrados, y no se como, pero de repente, Harry usando sus artimañas y sus malas mañas, hizo que ella entreabriera los labios y el beso ya no fue tan tierno.

-**¿¡? – **Pero ella se dejó, aquello era agradable, además, era para que el chico se recuperara ¿O no?

Aunque gracias a eso, los dedos de Harry se descongelaron y pudo moverlos mejor, así como su cuerpo, sentía como una tibieza lo recorría y volvía a poner en circulación su sangre… y otras cosas…

Aunque cuando el chico, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Mariana y como que ella sintió un no se qué y un no se cuando con los dedos del chico, lo alejó de inmediato y sintió un poco de incomodidad ¿Qué había sido eso? Ella también se ruborizó y como que sintió que había algo raro en la mirada de Harry cuando lo apartó con brusquedad.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Nada! – se apresuró a responder…

-Pues si ya estás bien, ponte de pie y vamos a rescatar a Ron…

-Eh… es que no puedo…

-¿Por qué no?

-Dame… dame cinco minutos y vamos… - Respiró agitadamente.

-¿Acaso tienes fiebre?

-No – murmuró el chico… enrojeciendo, ya que el sabía que clase de fiebre le había dado ¡malvadas hormonas de los 17! – Solo cinco minutos Mariana…

-Bueno…

Mariana estaba un poco contrariada, pero en lo que Nicole y Chris destruían a las dancer, ella esperó esos cinco minutos, mientras que Harry murmuraba _"Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo"_ y procuraba imaginarse a su tía petunia en traje de baño o a su primo con un tutú rosa o algo parecido.

-Estoy harta – Espetó Nicole – será mejor que acabemos con Escarcha.

-Si, ella quiere debilitarnos al estar lanzando a las Ice Dancer… ¿la atacamos?

-SI…

-_¡Tormenta de Fuego!_ – Atacó Chris a Icegirl, haciendo que de las zonas secas, se levantaran remolinos ardientes, que lanzaban lenguas de fuego y desplegando sus alas, se elevó haciendo que el tornado de fuego se elevara directo a Icegirl, derritiendo a las Ice Dancer, y enfureciendo a la niña.

-NOOOOOOOOOO ERES UN MALDITO

-Eso lo eres tú, yo estoy bendecido – Dijo el guardián.

-Ríndete o Desaparece – Exclamó Nicole, desplegando las alas, dirigiendo una luz hacia Ron, derritiendo el hielo que lo rodeaba, dejándolo libre.

El chico no pensó en nada más y pese a sus dedos helados, continuó escalando la montaña para llegar por fin a la cima, dejando que los ángeles se encargaran de la niña de hielo. Ron Weasley llegó de inmediato, y sin dudarlo más, pese a que aún continuaba el frío, porque Icegirl aún prestaba resistencia, sacó la red echa con pelo de unicornio que Neny había tejido.

-¡Por favor, viento, dame tus cristales! – Rezaba Ron, mientras sentía como azotaba el viento con fuerza, el pelirrojo alzó la red, decidido a capturarlos, procurando sostenerse en pié…

Y al parecer, daba resultado, porque claramente veía como los cristales de viento se quedaban atrapados entre los brillantes pelos de unicornio, el chico sonrió al ver que su esfuerzo había dado frutos, aunque no contaba con algo más.

-¡No obtendrás los cristales! – Gimió Elan y dirigiendo su mano hacia la dirección del chico - _¡Aeros Loop Darkness!_ – Gritó y una potente bocanada de aire, como tifón se dirigió hacia el chico… el cual quedó mudo cuando observó como le era arrancado la red de sus manos.

-**NOOOOO** – gritó al minuto que reaccionó - ¡**NO ES JUSTO NO**!

-JAJAJA – Soltó la carcajada Elan, sobre todo cuando el tifón le llevó la red, llena de cristales de viento - ¡_Fuego Infernal_! – dijo nuevamente y toda la red se quemó instantáneamente.

-Por lo menos lo fastidiamos – Dijo Diana – Así, su picnic no sirvió de nada.

-NOOOOOOOOO – seguía llorando Ron en la cima, mientras que las nubes poco a poco se disipaban, Icergir era obvio que perdía la batalla en contra de Chris y Nicole.

-_"No llores más" _– de pronto escuchó una voz celestial

-¿Qué?

-_"No llores más" _– repitió

Ron alzó la vista y vio primero una luz, después esta adquirió una forma, y la vio, vio al ángel mas hermoso que podría imaginarse, esa deidad de ojos y cabellos rizados oscuros, con esa sonrisa angelical, que jamás existiese.

-¡Eres bellísima! – suspiró Ron (como ya sabemos, le encantan, no, le fascinan, se muere por las guapas)

-_"Tus sentimientos por Tanya me quedan claro ahora, por ello te ayudaré pelirrojo"_

-¿Qué?

-_"Te daré el antídoto para ella"_

-¿Quién eres, eres un ángel?

-_"Me llamo Ilona"_ – y la bella ángel, alzó sus manos en la cual se formó una botellita de cristal, con algo brilloso adentro y se lo lanzó, cayendo en las manos del chico.

-_"El corazón de cristal, que lo beba apenas lleguen, eso la despertará"_

-¡Gracias! – Sostuvo fuerte el pequeño frasco en forma de lágrima de cristal.

-_"Buena suerte, Ronald Weasley"_

-¿Cómo sabes mi nom…? – quiso preguntar, pero ella había desaparecido. Entonces tras quedarse asombrado unos segundos, el grito de Icegirl lo hizo reaccionar, la niña del hielo había sido atrapada por el guardián y sería trasladada de inmediato al palacio de hielo, para que su madre la pusiera bajo custodia.

En tanto que Elan y Diana se mordían los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar… si es que la cosa viscosa oscura que les resbalaba era sangre. Pero ellas estaban más furiosas que nunca, a punto de comenzar a atacarlos personalmente cuando…

-¡Le dije que no interviniera! – Apareció Kureme furioso.

-¿sabes quién es?

-Lo sabemos todos… ella es… - y al pasarles mentalmente la imagen, las chicas protestaron.

-¡NO, NO ES JUSTO ES COMO SI NOSOTROS PIDIERAMOS AYUDA A…!

-Le dije que no se metiera, pero no me hizo caso, ahora no me queda más remedio que pasar al plan dos que tenía dispuesto…

-¿Qué plan es ese Kureme?

-Fastidiar a las diosas directamente… nos infiltraremos en Hogwarts, causaremos un caos y me llevaré a una diosa al inframundo… y "ella" no podrá impedirlo… porque atraparé al colegio en una cápsula poderosísima, atraparé a todos y dejaremos fuera a los profesores.

-¿Cómo nos infiltraremos?

-Atacaremos Hogsmeade… será el pretexto perfecto…

-¿Cuándo iniciamos?

-Les daré la señal… Inclusive Ana nos ayudará, no podrá resistirse, sabemos que su lado oscuro se anda debilitando, pero por ello, debe volver al buen camino… del mal… pero ante todo, deben estar preparados porque, eh amenazado con iniciar la guerra y por lo visto, me ha desafiado…

-Te ayudaremos en todo Kureme, estos humanos son tan patéticos…

-Les daré una protección a ustedes, porque es obvio que yo me pienso descubrir, pero quiero que permanezcan lejos del olfato de los números uno, por si las necesito…

-¡De acuerdo!

-Si "Ilona" quiere guerra celestial, pues guerra tendrá… y siendo así, no les quedará otro remedio, más que destruir todo, incluso a los humanos, comenzando con todos los que estén en esta área…

-¿Entonces por ahora dejamos todo como está?

-Sí, deja que se regocijen… dejen que respiren el triunfo, porque aún no saben lo que les espera – Y desapareció, las chicas comunicaron algo brevemente a Ana, quien prometió hablar mejor con ellas una vez lejos de las diosas.

Mientras tanto, Ron ya había bajo feliz, porque tenía el antídoto, así que minutos más tarde, todos se reunían, pues ya tenían lo que habían deseado, claro que cuando comenzaron a contarse sus historias, sobre todo de Kieran, pues hablaba demasiado de la señorita que le había salvado la vida y Draco que decía que a él también… y Ron que no se quedaba atrás.

Claro que la reacción de Japi y de Alkyon no pasó desapercibida por sus otras compañeras, aunque si estaban intrigados de quién era ese ángel que les ayudaba y que no dejaba que las diosas o los número uno le vieran.

-Siento una presencia, muy poderosa – decía Chris mientras se trasladaban hacia los Sleipner y la moto, que habían aparecido de nuevo – Pero no la localizo nunca, solo la siento.

-Me pasa lo mismo, pareciera como si la conozco – aclaró Nicole – pero tampoco le puedo localizar…

-Mientras sea positiva no importa, el problema es que también ya comencé a sentir una entidad negativa, más poderosa que la que nos ha estado fastidiando.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Chris?

-Seguir buscando, por lo menos ya tenemos el antídoto para Tanya ¡Y de paso les digo a todos, no quiero que lo que sucedió con el joven Ronald y Tanya suceda con alguna otra! Bastante tuvimos, poner sus vidas en peligro…

-Ese no es problema de nosotras – Masculló Mariana entre dientes y le lanzó una cruenta mirada a Harry, quien al acordarse de lo que le había pasado con ella en la montaña, prefirió desviar la vista.

-Bueno entonces los que venían en escobas tendrán que montar a los sleipner, porque sus escobas se destruyeron ¿no les dará miedo?

-Hemos montado caballos antes – Dijo Ron y todos asintieron.

-Pues vamos, que Tanya espera la poción.

-¡Pero a mi no me gustan! – de pronto Ginny empujó a Hermione, montándose en la parte de atrás de la moto del guardián – Así que si no les importa, me voy con Chris.

-¡Pero! – iba a protestar Hermione, cuando Harry le alcanzó un sleipner.

-¡Vamos Hermy, hay que darnos prisa!

Hermione le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Ginny, quien le sonrió descaradamente y se agarró de la cintura del guardián, ni modos, había perdido por esa ocasión, la oportunidad de manosearlo.


	19. ¡Ay ¿El ángel oscuro anda entre nosotros

Capítulo 19:

**¡Ay ¿El ángel oscuro anda entre nosotros? Poderosas artimañas utiliza el lado oscuro para tentar a los humanos… ¡Tened cuidado para no caer en tentación! **

Por alguna extraña razón, Alkyon no había comentado nada acerca de lo que había sucedido con Draco y su transformación, ella misma pensaba que había tenido un sueño tan real, y como Draco no recordaba nada, solo alcanzaron a masticar una historia medio tonta… Tampoco le quedaba claro a Japi quien les había ayudado, porque su mente estaba en blanco, así que con esas dudas, todos regresaron al colegio.

Ron estaba mudo, apenas y creía lo que Chris le había dicho… Tanya estaba tan débil, que no podría beber la pócima y la única opción era dársela boca a boca y él era el más indicado, pero el pelirrojo parecía más que nunca una zanahoria.

-¿entendiste Weasley?

-C-creo que si…

-Pones el líquido en tu boca y se lo pasas a Tanya, como si la besaras… tal vez tengas que utilizar la lengua para abrir sus labios, pero no te tragues el líquido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Chris? – preguntó Nicole inquieta.

-¡No te voy a explicar, anda Ron, hazlo!

Hermione y Ginny sonrieron para sí mismas, ya que ellas habían enseñado a besar… y todavía faltaban un par de cositas más. Pero bueno, Ron bebió el contenido de la botella y nervioso, pegó sus labios con los de Tanya y haciendo lo que Chris le indicara, logró que abriera la boca y dejara caer el líquido dentro… solo bastó una sola gota, para que ella abriera los ojos…

Sin embargo, Ron no la soltó tan fácil, y ella pese a estar despierta y sentir que el pelirrojo la besaba, no puso resistencia, solo dejó que él la besara largamente… el chico parecía que había olvidado que había muchos ojos a su alrededor ya que se estaba dando un banquetazo saboreando sus labios.

Hasta que a Tanya le urgió recuperar sus labios y emitió un sonido que alertó a Ron de que ella estaba despierta y se apartó de inmediato, mirándola con esos ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-¡Tanya!

-Ya me siento bien – Murmuró la chica – Eso significa que no estás molesto conmigo más…

-Perdona… soy un idiota…

-Ya lo sabemos – dijeron algunos por ahí

-¡Creo que eres un idiota muy lindo! – sonrió Tanya y Ron volvió a poner la cara de tontito se siempre.

-Nos alegra que estés mejor Tanya…

Pero la alegría les duraría poco, porque Kureme estaba seriamente enfadado con lo sucedido, y había regresado momentáneamente a donde el señor oscuro, comunicándole su decisión.

-¿Piensas atacar Hogsmeade? ¿Para que? – gruñó el señor oscuro, caminando de un lado a otro, pero nada podía hacer en contra de Kureme, era de sus aliados, al que no podía obligar a obedecer.

-Porque se han entrometido en mi territorio y eso no lo permito… Sólo pasé a comunicarte que por el momento, no estaré aquí

-Hogsmeade es un pueblo insignificante… ¿Para que gastar tu poder con ellos?

-No lo haré yo solamente, tengo muchos aliados – sonrió Kureme – Pero tampoco tengo porque darte explicaciones, sabes perfectamente, que mi poder no se compara al tuyo… Y si quieres que te transfiera algo, será mejor que no me molestes, además, no sabes todo lo que tengo preparado, no lo sabes… – y acto seguido desapareció, haciendo que voldemort maldijera.

Kureme apareció en medio de la nada, sobre Hogsmeade, miró a un lugar y a otro, sonrió y se comunicó con sus aliadas.

-_"Ana, Diana, Elán, prepárense"_

Diana sonrió brevemente, mientras que asentaba con la cabeza y el pensamiento, mientras atendía la caja, en el negocio de los gemelos Weasley. Elan levantó la vista en el sillón donde se encontraba y asintió, lo mismo sucedía con Ana, quien arropaba a Joe, quien no podía evitar mirarla con algo de odio por mantenerlo así.

Pese a todo, Dumbledore volvía a ser flexible y permitió que los chicos bajaran a Hogsmeade ese fin de semana, Bastian ni siquiera esperó a los demás, muy temprano se encontraba buscando a Elan, hasta dar con ella, la bellísima dark ángel, estaba en el mismo lugar, luciendo tan endemoniadamente bella.

-¡Elan! – Sonrió Bastian

-Hola Bastian…

-Luces increíble…

-Gracias ¿me buscabas?

-Toda la semana no dejé de pensar en ti – se sinceró el chico – Creo que eres la chica mas linda que he visto en mi vida…

-¿No estás exagerando? – Gruñó – pareces como si te hubiese hechizado ¡Y yo nunca haría eso!

-Lo sé bien, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

-Eres lindo – Se acercó Elan al chico y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, ella tenía un firme objetivo en ese momento, apoderarse por completo de la mente del chico, una mente fresca y receptora, en sus clases había avanzado mucho y aunque su nivel apenas y llegaba al de un alumno de tercero, ella sólo deseaba su cerebro… el cual dominó con esas crueles artimañas femeninas, ofreciéndole más que besos al jovencito, que no pudo reprimir sus deseos, cuando ella se lo ofrecía abiertamente.

Harry y sus amigos bajaron igual, seguidos por las aprendices de diosas, aparentemente ya todo estaba en calma, y podrían divertirse sin problema alguno, aunque por otro lado, Draco permanecía alejado de Alkyon, pues había tenido sueños extraños con dragones de alas blancas, y un libro cubierto de oro, que decían, era de hechizos prohibidos…

Sin embargo, arriba, Kureme vigilaba el movimiento, y no estaba solo, Dita, Lita y Nita, le rondaban y miraban junto con el, a sus presas, comenzando con el rubio y terminando con el otro rubio castaño que era Hayden.

-¡Merecemos a ese Dragón! – Chillaba Lita

-¡Necesitamos tenerlos! – exigía Nita

-No me iré sin antes que uno de ellos sea mío – gruñía Dita

-Atacaré este pueblucho – advirtió – y cuando esté dentro del colegio, no tendrán escapatoria…

-¿Atacarás hoy?

-Si… Solo espero el momento adecuado…

-¿Quiénes te apoyarán?

-Elan, Ana y Diana…

-¿Ana? ¡Pero ella estuvo ayudando a las diosas y a los guardianes!

-No tuvo opción…

Kureme volvió su vista hacia el pueblo, poco a poco lo cubría con una niebla espesa, sin que los paseantes se preocuparan por ello, por lo regular, siempre sucedía lo mismo en las mañanas, todos parecía divertirse ajeno a lo que se pretendía hacer, las risas y el ruido parecía taladrar los oídos del ángel negro.

Ron parecía no tener más ojos que para Tanya, estaba demasiado exagerado con ella, pese a que después de ese beso apasionado en la enfermería, tal vez deseaba que se repitiera. Japi también andaba un poco escamada por lo que pasaba con Kieran, pues éste solo se la pasaba hablando con Jon y con Hayden sobre la bella Ilona, para molestia de Elektra y Nenyeina.

-¡Draco tenemos que hablar! – de pronto, Alkyon interrumpía al rubio y sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Aún no me queda claro… lo que sucedió allá… yo estaba secuestrada por un demonio que quería casarse conmigo…

-Sí…

-Y tú fuiste a rescatarme…

-No es para que te lo creas tanto – respondió con su acostumbrado desdén.

-Si, pero lo hiciste…

-La verdad no recuerdo mucho, vagamente recuerdo que me atacaron unas cosas y me querían quemar… después, solo el beso que me diera esa bella mujer…

-¡Ah!

-Ella me salvó, creo…

-¿Y como es que se cura algo con un beso? – espetó Alkyon

Draco le devolvió una mirada irónica, la acostumbrada, pudo percibir los celos de la chica que no ocultaba para nada, entonces se preguntaba si los sentimientos estaban despertando en ella… quererlo quizás…

-¿Por qué me ves así?

-Creo que estás celosa…

-¿Yo?

-Sé lo difícil que es tenerme y luego perderme, si no me crees, pregúntale a Pansy…

-Presuntuoso…

Fue entonces que bruscamente, Draco la jaló hacia el y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso al estilo Malfoy, o sea sin ma… progenitora, y Alky no podía zafarse (ni quería) y ya sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que estaba a punto de abandonarse en los brazos del rubio, en su mente solo se imaginaba al dragón ángel, ese sexy rubio en que se había convertido, aquel que la había rescatado de las garras del demonio.

-Alkyon – murmuró el rubio bajo sus labios

-¡Mi ángel, llévame a volar contigo de nuevo! – Respondió la chica sonriendo, mirando entre sombras al dragón ángel y posteriormente, los ojos grises de Draco que había detenido su beso y manoseo, digo, abrazo.

-Gracias por considerarme un ángel, pero no tengo alas y si con mis besos te elevas pues…

-Lo siento no hablaba de ti, si no del otro que…

-¿Otro? – Gruñó el rubio - ¿Otro?

-Si bueno, lo que pasa es que yo recuerdo que…

-¡Todas son iguales! – Le dio un fuerte empujón apartándola - ¿comparando mis besos con algún ex – novio ángel?

-¿de que hablas? ¿Por qué me agredís?

-¡Te haces la mosquita muerta conmigo, ya recuerdo que no solo porque vienes del cielo no quiere decir que allá arriba te comportes! – Vociferaba el rubio - ¡Claro, si no de que otra manera buscaron para bajar a la tierra!

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme Draco? ¿Quién te crees que soy?

-Déjame tranquilo – se dio la vuelta bastante molesto, dejando a la chica muy consternada ¿Qué había pasado, porque Draco se había vuelto loco?

-¿Qué te pasó Alkyon? – se acercó Ana, en tono irónico y lleno de burla.

-¡Ese tonto, yo no se que le pasa, primero me besa y luego me trata mal! ¡Definitivamente no entiendo a los humanos! ¿Por qué son tan complejos?

-Son unos idiotas (Siento el auto insulto) algunos se creen el centro del universo, cuando no son más que una micro partícula en este mundo, no le hagas mucho caso… hay muchos humanos ¿Por qué no encuentras otro con quien divertirte? Hay tantos que te pueden enseñar sobre las costumbres de la tierra…

-¿Qué cosas dices Ana? Además… el único que yo quiero, está dentro de él…

-¿Hablas del dragón ángel? – Dijo bajo, cuando Alky le daba la espalda y lentamente se volteó

-¿Qué?

-Yo también le he visto… ya sé que el legendario dragón ángel está dentro de Draco… Pero no te ilusiones, no creo que vuelva a salir, si ha permanecido dormido durante mucho tiempo… No va a despertar de nuevo.

-Si lo hará – Protestó Alkyon – Verás que sí lo hará…

-Ya lo veremos – pensó Ana – cuando Draco se entere que dentro de él hay alguien que se quiere apoderar de su mente, no volverá a dejarlo salir… yo me encargaré de eso…

Sin duda, pronto llegaría la señal que Kureme esperaba, en el establecimiento de los Weasley, Diana no se daba abasto al cobrarle a los niños que adquirían las bromas. Fred ayudaba a empaquetar y a darles todo lo que deseaban. Pero no contaban con lo que atravesaría la puerta… George llegaba sonriente, Diana le miró y si, efectivamente, ambos se parecían, pero había pequeñas diferencias, sin embargo, no contaban con alguien más.

-¡George!

-¡Hola Fred! ¡Mira a quién te traje! – y de repente Angelina Jonson entró alegre y sonriente al establecimiento, la morena hermosa, se abalanzó sobre Fred y le plantó tremendo beso en los labios. Diana se detuvo ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¡Te extrañaba tanto! – brincó Angelina…

"_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac"- Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse, te odio… actúas como todos los humanos, por eso te odio…_

-P-pensé que no tenías tiempo de venir conmigo – tartamudeó Fred y Diana se cerró al mundo, todo a su alrededor pareció oscurecerse, ni siquiera escuchaba a los chiquillos que exigían, les cobrara los artículos de broma ¿Qué estaba pasando, quién era ella?

-¡George me convenció! ¿Qué clase de novia sería si no te visitara? Ya extrañaba tu voz y tu sonrisa aunque… ¿Por qué has enmudecido? Lo volvió a besar.

-¡debe ser la emoción de verte! – le dijo George y se volvió hacia Diana que les miraba fijamente, sin hacer un solo movimiento. Fred estaba enmudecido, quizás había olvidado que tenía una novia que era Angelina y que tenía planes serios de casamiento con ella en un plazo no mayor de dos años.

-Eh… Hola – saludó el gemelo – Me llamo George, el hermano más guapo, y estoy aquí, trayendo a la novia de Fred, para que no se pierda el amor porque si piensan casarse algún día, pues él será completamente de ella, para siempre…

"_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac"- El mundo cruel se cierra a tus ojos, desata la ira…_

-¿que te pasa? ¿Me escuchas muchacha? – preguntó George al ver que no había respuesta y que ella estaba petrificada.

-_"Fred es mío" _– Pensó Diana – _"Solo mío… para siempre…"_

-¿Diana? – preguntó Fred al verla absorta - ¿te sientes bien?

-¿No le dijiste que tienes novia? ¿Acaso se ha enamorado de ti? – protestó Angelina.

-¡Oye, cóbranos! – gimoteaban los chiquillos

-¿Diana?

Y de repente, todo pareció detenerse… todos parecieron paralizarse, los niños ya no gritaban ni se movían, Fred se había quedado mirándola fijamente, todo estaba suspendido, por dentro y por fuera, excepto las diosas, que se miraron unas a otras extrañadas.

Elan que contemplaba a Bastián, de pronto se incorporó de la cama y sus ojos brillaron - _¿Qué pasa Diana? _– se preguntó y de inmediato se vistió, desapareciendo, dejando solo a Bastian, al salir, todo comenzaba a nublarse.

"_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac" – El engaño más cruel es el de los humanos con cara de ángel._

Dentro de la tienda, Diana miraba fijamente a Angelina, y apretaba los dientes ¿quién se creía esa tonta mortal para meterse con el chico que le pertenecía? Su cuerpo temblaba furiosamente, su mente comenzaba a llenarse de imágenes de esa morena y de Fred, besándose.

-No lo permito – Murmuró Diana y de pronto, la caja fuerte frente a ella se elevó, los objetos del mostrador se elevaron y el mostrador mismo se partió en dos, dejando que la chica saliera, unos niños estaban al paso y ella solamente hizo un ademán con las manos y los niños petrificados salieron volando por las ventanas, cayendo en la nieve que ya comenzaba a caer.

-Ya comenzó – Dijo Kureme

Diana hizo otro movimiento y George también fue aventado al fondo de la tienda, acercándose a donde yacía Fred con los brazos de Angelina al cuello, rechinando los dientes, Di los apartó lentamente, y miró por un momento al gemelo, acarició su rostro largamente, le talló los labios como para quitar la sensación de que esa mujer los había mancillado.

-No te perdonaré que me hayas negado que tienes dueña – Dijo al fin y mirando las manos del chico, pudo advertir la delgada línea de hilo que los unía – No te lo perdonaré…

"_Diana, debes dejarlo salir"_ – se escuchó la vocecita.

Y de pronto su ángel tatuado en el brazo, desapareció, los ojos de la chica se oscurecieron, sus cabellos se agitaron, y comenzó a transformarse, sus cabellos crecieron pero no tan largo como cuando se había peleado con el bampei, sus uñas crecieron, su vestido se cambió a uno negro, nada sexy, más bien tipo infantil. Su rostro lucía endemoniadamente bello, pero fue cuando sonrió torcidamente que un colmillo se asomó.

"_Son tuyos Diana, al fin despertaste"_

-Soy oscuridad… soy maldad… soy una criatura de la noche que sobrevive en el día, mi padre era un Krolo… mi madre un ángel oscuro, mi ennegrecida alma, no tiene salvación – murmuró y alzó de nuevo una mano y el cuerpo de Angelina levito – Los castigaré a ambos, a uno por no decirme sobre ti y a ti, por meterte con mis pertenencias.

Y de repente, de las yemas de sus dedos, salieron agujas largas y puntiagudas, y sin piedad, enterró una al pecho de Angelina, y otra al pecho de Fred, sin embargo, dirigió su mirada hacia Angelina y sacando un delgadito popote, pequeño y corto, lo puso en sus labios y comenzó a aspirar el aire.

Angelina lanzó un gemido y se retorció, cuando de pronto, en donde le había enterrado la aguja comenzó a gotear sangre y del popote que aspiraba, parecía estar pasando un líquido viscoso rojo, mientras que de la comisura labial, le escurría un hilillo rojo.

"_Si bebes así, te indigestarás, Diana"_

Pero Diana no parecía beber, porque se quitó el popote de los labios, y escupió a un lado… mejor dicho, volvió toda la sangre que le había aspirado a Angelina, así que ya imaginarán como quedaron sus labios y su rostro.

-No bebo sangre de impuros… Ahora bien, mis agujas aspiradoras, me servirán de mucho… porque es mi arma secreta – y volvió a sacudir sus manos tras limpiarse la boca y de nuevo salieron agujas, pero ésta vez, por docenas.

"_¿Qué piensas hacer?"_

-¡Vayan agujitas, vayan y entiérrense en el cuerpo de los alumnos de Hogwarts! Que después me servirán de mucho – y las agujas comenzaron a salir de sus manos, clavándose en el pecho de los chicos y chicas, parecían invisibles, pues al menos, las estudiantes de diosas, sentían que algo pasaba volando sobre ellas, pero no se percataban que esos objetos punzantes se clavaban en el pecho de los chicos, de sus chicos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – se preguntaban las chicas, Chris y Nicole aún no llegaban a Hogsmeade.

-¿Harry? ¡Harry reacciona!

-Todo parece estar… suspendido…

-¡Ron, háblame niño!

Pero ninguno reaccionaba, pero Diana no era la única que sufría esa transformación, Ana lanzó un grito llevándose las manos al pecho y se arrodilló en el suelo, sintiendo que se asfixiaba, pero solo fue un momento…

Porque sus ojos cambiaron, se oscurecieron, sus colmillos crecieron y su cabello se ennegreció y creció al igual que las uñas de sus manos, su vestimenta fue la única que permaneció intacta, cuando la chica alzó la vista, solo veía una luna roja… muy temprano por la mañana.

"_Ana, lucha, lucha, que la oscuridad total no se apodere de ti"_ – suplicaba Ana de luz en su interior.

-No te escucharé – sonrió Ana, y se puso de pie… la oscuridad se ha desatado… el ataque comienza ahora.

"_NO LO HAGAS"_

-¡_Desencadénate Tenebrosidad_! – Grito la chica y de sus cabellos se agitaron como si tuviera viento soplando sobre su cara y de los mechones comenzó a desprenderse una sombra oscura que comenzó a cubrir el piso, como comiendo la luz.

"_NO, ANA, DETENTE POR FAVOR"_

-Es demasiado tarde – soltó una carcajada y expandió sus enormes alas que en esa ocasión no eran bicolor, eran grises – Ahora soy una hija de la oscuridad _¡Agujas!_ – Chasqueó sus dedos y sacó unas agujas como las de Ana - ¡Vayan y terminen de contaminar a los humanos del colegio!

-Que comience el juego – Murmuró Kureme…

Diana sostenía a Angelina por el cuello cuando Elan apareció y sonrió al ver la escena.

-Pareces una humana celosa… mejor termina con la detención del tiempo y el espacio, Kureme iniciará el ataque.

-Esta mujercita me estorba…

-Los guardaré, trata de quitarle esa parte de su memoria a Fred…

-¿Dónde los enviarás?

-Al triángulo de las bermudas… nadie podrá sacarlos de ahí

-¡Pues hazlo antes que la mate!

-Que drástica – sacó un popotito y aspiró un poco de sangre, la saboreó y luego la escupió - ¡Esa sangre está contaminada, hay que tener cuidado con lo que se bebe!

-Desaparece a esa mujercita…

-_"Transportando a la Nada" _– elevó Elan a Angelina y la chica pareció disolverse en el tiempo y en el espacio, ante la mirada de odio que Diana le proliferaba.

-Puse Agujas de aspiración hemática – sonrió Diana mientras se limpiaba los labios – Cuando los vampiros de inframundo ataquen la tierra, los humanos nada podrán hacer… porque lo de ahora ya no es morder cuellos… lo de ahora… es aspirar la sangre…

-JAJAJA – sonrió Elan – Tienes razón, no solo en la tierra hay tecnología, también los vampiros y los otros chupadores de sangre, han estado agradecido por esa invención tuya… agujas aspiradoras de sangre ¡Quién lo creyera! Es más terrorífico para los humanos, que una mordida… porque jamás sabrán como es que les quitaron su sangre…

-Kureme acaba de bajar…

-Terminemos con esta interrupción del tiempo…

Ambas salieron, y una vez fuera del establecimiento, Elan alzó los brazos, elevando un hechizo y pegó con fuerza las palmas con en un aplauso, al tiempo que lanzaba una onda expansiva, haciendo que todo volviera a sus actividades normales, aunque cuando Fred y George reaccionaron… se llevaron el susto de sus vidas, al ver que su establecimiento estaba destrozado en la parte frontal.

Kureme descendió al centro de Hogsmeade, la bruma parecía aglomerarse más, el ángel demonio, sonrió brevemente, dio una vuelta en su mismo sitio, respiró algo del aire que se esparcía, buscando al mejor aliado para atacarlos, y acto seguido sonrió, eso era más que perfecto para su plan.

-_"¡Ábranse puertas del Infierno, y que salgan los ángeles de la muerte y los niños de Absalón!" _– Gritó Kureme alzando los brazos, la bruma se revolvió en un remolino oscuro, la tierra crujió bajo sus pies, un humo penetrante y con olor a azufre se comenzó a sentir, y el ángel negro sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? – Murmuró Mariana mientras hacía que Harry tomara asiento en las tres escobas.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No sabemos, de pronto todo se detuvo…

-¿Se detuvo?

-Como si alguien detuviese el tiempo… Como cinco minutos… hay algo en el ambiente que no me gusta.

-¿Debemos estar alerta?

-Me temo que sí… - Suspiró Nenyeina, que se acercaban, al poco rato, se habían juntado, Neny con Hayden, Japi con Ki, Elektra con su mascota, digo, su perro, digo con Jon, Mariana que no le quitaba los ojos encima a Harry, Ron que hacía lo mismo con Tanya… La única sola era Alkyon.

Pero de repente…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Se escuchó un griterío al fondo, los chicos se miraron unos a otros y por un momento permanecieron callados y expectantes.

-¿Qué pasa? – Rompió Ron el silencio.

Y vieron como un montón de chicos pasaron corriendo con varita en mano, huyendo de algo, frente a las puertas de Las Tres Escobas, algunos dentro del establecimiento, se pusieron en pie. Las estudiantes de diosas presintieron que algo oscuro y terrible.

"_Y yo le pido al ser celestial que me perdone, me pregunto si es verdad que el señor es mi pastor y nada me faltará, gatilleros de ángel y demonio, le pido al señor que me perdone, porque mi fe no está con el"_

Comenzó a escucharse un pequeño rezo infantil, realizado por los Niños de Absolón, aquellas almas atormentadas que ahora tenían que servir al lado oscuro, y que al parecer se acercaba, porque esas plegarias se escuchaban en todo el ambiente y parecía paralizar a las Diosas.

-¡AH! – gimió Mariana de pronto, mirando horrorizada la ventana del pub.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Gimió Alkyon y cuando se volvieron a ver lo que miraba horrorizada mariana, y en la ventana, una niña muy rubia, les miraba sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Padre Celestial! – Gritó Japi al verla.

-¿Qué les pasa? – Se volvió Harry a la ventana y también logró ver a la niña - ¿Están mirando a esa niña? – preguntó intrigado, pero parpadeó un par de veces, cuando la niña de repente aparecía afuera y adentro del establecimiento.

-¿Qué es esa niña? ¿Un demonio o qué? – Se volvió Harry a preguntarle a Mariana, pero todas estaban paralizadas, como si fuesen maniquíes - ¿Mariana, chicas?

-¿Qué les está sucediendo?

_¡FUUUASSSSHHHH! _

De repente, el ángel que las chicas tenían dentro salieron de sus cuerpos, con la espada desenvainada, y con el rostro angelical, serio y en plan de ataque… los chicos y otros, que estaban dentro, quedaron impactados ante la espectacular visión, ya no sabían si poner atención al griterío de afuera o mirar lo que sucedía dentro.

_-¡Soy Haiayel! _

_-¡Joyel!_

_-¡Yératel!_

_-¡Néamiah!_

_-¡Pahaliah!_

_-¡Imamiah!_

-¡Son bellísimos! – gimió Ginny derramando su bebida.

-_"Todos van a morir" _– Dijo de pronto la niña que aparecía y desaparecía en la ventana, a veces se acercaba y otras se alejaba – _"Todos los ángeles deben morir y sus humanos horrendos también"_

-¡Despierta diosa, que hay que luchar! – Dijo uno de los ángeles, el que pertenecía a Mariana, le tocó el hombro y los ojos de Mariana recobraron su color y se puso de pié.

-_"Las diosas deben morir" _– Chilló la pequeña con los ojos rojos.

-_¡Halo Mortal de luz! _– Gritó de pronto Mariana tomando la espada y enviando un hechizo a la niña, la pequeña pegó un grito y fue proyectada hacia los vidrios, estrellándose y enterrándose en su cuerpo pedazos grandes, la pequeña lanzó un chillido y comenzó a llorar.

-_"Duele, duele, duele, eres mala, duele mucho ¿Por qué me quieres matar?"_

-¡Atacaste a una niña! – gritó Padma Patil.

-¡lastimaste a una inocente!

-¿Qué clase de ángel eres?

-¡Mariana, que hiciste! – Chilló Harry, pero de pronto, la niña se puso de pie, con la mirada fría y demoníaca, el cuerpo cortado y sangrando, y enseguida se le cayeron los vidrios de su cuerpo y la sangre desapareció.

-Esa no es una niña normal – Dijo Mariana con la voz herrumbrosa.

-Es un niño de absalón… Ellos ayudan a los ángeles y a los demonios, pero hoy… ya sabemos de que lado están…

-"_Mueran" _– Increpó la pequeña y de repente, todos los vidrios comenzaron a romperse y los pedazos de vidrio se levantaron amenazando a todos – _"Destrocen sus cuerpos"_ – soltó un dulce grito infantil.

"_Y yo le pido al ser celestial que me perdone, que no me puede castigar por lo que aquí yo haga, en mi alma transformada no todo es color de rosa, los humanos van a morir sin que mi padre esté orgulloso, porque mi fe no esta con el"_

-¿Qué está pasado? – Chillaban

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritaron los que estaban dentro del establecimiento quienes intentaron salir para huir, pero de pronto, se escuchó un temblor y de repente, un ángel demoníaco pareció caer frente al lugar, era enorme, con una espada enorme y era horrendo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-_¡Disipación de Peligro! _– Clavó de repente la espada al piso, Elektra y una onda expansiva disolvió los pedazos de vidrio que amenazaban con clavarse a los presentes.

-¡Protejamos a los humanos! – Se pusieron de pie las chicas - _¡Modalidad de combate!_ – y sus gemas comenzaron a parpadear y una luz comenzó a cubrir a las chicas, sus ángeles parecieron abrazarlas y de pronto… las chicas tenían puesto una especie de vestido azul marino de mangas largas y con puños de encaje, así como en la blusa que era abotonada al cuello y tenía un camafeo dorado con la insignia de las diosas de los deseos, la blusa continuaba ceñida hasta la cadera, y con una falda dispareja, pues al frente le llegaba a media pierna y atrás más larga hasta los tobillos, con botas del mismo tono largas hasta las rodillas.

-¿Esa es la modalidad de combate? – Gimió Hermione - ¿Qué le está sucediendo al cielo?

Pero los chicos estaban boquiabiertos, fascinados y encantados, sobre todo cuando todas desplegaron sus alas y al salir, Nenyeina le atravesó su espada a la niña de Absalón, la cual sólo gimió y se disolvió… pero ni era la única, ni era la más fuerte que se encontraba entre ellos.


	20. ¡Oh! Es una lucha sin igual, pero ¡Tened

Capítulo 20:

**¡Oh! Es una lucha sin igual, pero ¡Tened cuidado, que el ángel negro está logrando su cometido! Cuando la maldad entra a Hogwarts ¿Quién podrá detenerla? **

"_Y yo le pido al ser celestial que me perdone, crecí en el fuego por eso sueño con la gloria, si algún día cristo me perdona por haberme llevado unas almas, ante los ojos de dios son un error y ante los ojos de leviatán les encantaría verlos en su reino"_

La plegaria seguía y no todos parecían escucharla, afuera era un caos, los alumnos se defendían como podían, pero su magia no servía con seres del cielo, los demonios mayores, solo parecían destrozar todo a su paso, sin matar a los magos, pero afuera, había muchos niños de ojos, que les miraban, aparecían y desaparecían, ellos… ellos eran el verdadero peligro…

Harry sentía que le taladraban los oídos, él escuchaba esa plegaria suplicante, que le molestaba demasiado, el chico salió afuera, y lo que vio le llenó de pánico, por doquier, había fuego, destrozos, los chicos corrían de un lugar a otro protegiéndose, los hechiceros mayores atacaban a los demonios enormes sin que eso les sirviera de algo, y las estudiantes de diosas, estaban rodeadas de Niños de Absalón…

Sin embargo, a lo lejos, cuando Chris y Nicole, sintieron toda la magia oscura, de inmediato entraron en modalidad de combate y se separaron de los chicos (más chicas por supuesto) y de inmediato se trasladaron a Hogsmeade, sobrevolando todo, pero para su mala suerte, Kureme había puesto como una burbuja oscura, protegiendo el pueblo, para que nadie saliera, y nadie entrara.

-¿Qué hacemos Chris?

-¡Tenemos que romper la oscuridad! Así nos gastemos nuestra energía…

-¡Hay demonios sueltos, lo siento! – Masculló Nicole entre dientes.

-No solo eso… Presiento algo más…

-¡Pues entonces avancemos, debemos romper esto de inmediato!

-¡Harry! – Salió Ron - ¡Por Merlín, qué está pasando!

-No lo sé – respondió confundido el pelinegro – Tal vez el mundo se va a acabar…

-¿Qué son esas cosas?

-Demonios – Miraban a un lado y a otro, algunas de las estudiantes de diosas, ya combatían con ellos – Supongo que son peores que Voldemort, porque su poder no se puede combatir con nuestra magia ordinaria.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¡Ah! ¡Mis hermanos!

-¡Ron! – salió Ginny con Hermione

-¡Mantengámonos juntos y vayamos a la tienda de sortilegios! – Dijo Harry y levantando las varitas, los cuatro se dispusieron a avanzar, en busca de Fred.

Draco miraba todo horrorizado, sus peores pesadillas estaban presentes, demonios destruyendo todo su entorno ¿o acaso era otro de sus sueños que siempre le atormentaban? El rubio se negaba a salir de su escondite.

-¿acaso no es tu sueño echo realidad? – de pronto dijeron a sus espaldas, Draco se volvió de inmediato, era Ana, con su transformación, el chico solo se hizo a un lado, con temor, mientras ella reía y mostraba sus colmillos.

-¿De que hablas?

-De todo esto… ¿Acaso nunca soñaste con que destruyeran todo lo que te rodea, todo tu entorno?

-Yo…

-Demonios grandes y pequeños, simplemente atacando lo que mas odias, los que te odian ¡insisto en que debe ser un sueño para ti!

-¿Por qué estás así? – señaló su aspecto poco angelical, con miedo.

-Reacciono ante la oscuridad… mi parte positiva yace casi dormida, ahora soy esto – Mostró sus colmillos y sus enormes uñas, y ni decir de sus alas grises.

-Das miedo…

-Gracias… ¿Y tu como estás? ¿Disfrutando el infierno?

-No eres graciosa…

-¿Y qué? ¿Ayudarás a tu diosa, sacando de nuevo al ángel dragón? – preguntó Ana, sentándose y cruzando las piernas, seductoramente.

-¿Sacar qué?

-Al dragón ángel… aquel que duerme en tu interior y que tiene vuelta loca a Alkyon…

-No se de qué hablas…

-¿No recuerdas nada? ¿No recuerdas como estaban a punto de quemarte los aliados de Nomoro? ¿No recuerdas que casi al final de tu existencia el dragón ángel que duerme en ti, se apoderó de tu cuerpo y te sacó de ese reino y salvó a Alkyon?

-No puede ser cierto… Ilona…

-¡Ilona solo te curó las heridas! El ángel dragón es tan egoísta que una vez salvada su dulce doncella, te dejó igual de herido… quiere que tu mueras para que se apodere de tu cuerpo y se quede con todo lo tuyo, incluyendo a esa ridícula diosa… ¿No te hace sentir patético?

-No te creo…

-Te mostraré la verdad… y le tocó la frente con una de sus manos, haciendo que los recuerdos pasados en el reino de Nomoro revivieran, recordando el libro, recordando el dragón ángel que le permitiera apoderarse de el… llenando de horror a Draco.

-Nomoro te ofreció la gloria… te ofreció poder y riqueza, pero por culpa del ángel dragón le rechazaste… la gloria eterna se te negó una vez más…

Draco no decía nada, quería creer que eso era una parte de su imaginación, que probablemente Ana estaba manipulando su mente, pero todo parecía tan real y… ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tal ángel dragón a apoderarse de su cuerpo?

-Draco… ¿Dejarás que el dragón ángel se apodere de ti una vez más? Que no te ocurra lo que a mí me pasa… mi luz, quiere apoderarse de mi cuerpo y dejarme encerrada por siempre ¡Pero yo no la dejaré! Si el ángel que llevas dentro se apodera de ti, tu no saldrás de tu cuerpo nunca más y el hará lo que le plazca…

-Jamás…

-El quiere todo de ti, quiere tu cuerpo, tu casa, quiere quedarse con esa estúpida diosa, y quiere ser bueno y santo con todo el mundo, tu no puedes permitir, a no se que quieras todo lo que el quiere y de paso, quedarte con esa diosa estorbosa que solo te da problemas desde que llegó.

-Sólo quiero ser yo mismo… No me interesa nada de lo que le interese a ese tal dragón ángel…

-No puedes destruirlo puesto que eres tú mismo y vive en ti, pero si puedes no dejarlo salir… ¡No lo permitas cuando te lo vuelva a pedir!

-Es verdad… - recordó de nuevo la voz que le pedía salir.

-Sólo no lo dejes salir de nuevo ¿Qué dices, eh?

-¿Por qué tengo a ese ángel en mi interior?

-Porque hace siglos un ángel desafío la voluntad del cielo y bajó sin autorización, fue atacado para regresarlo y purificarlo, pero cayó a la tierra, perdiendo la memoria, fue recogido, dado nombre y poco a poco comenzó a adaptarse a la tierra…

-¿Qué tiene que ver con mi familia?

-Sus poderes oscuros mágicos, fueron descubiertos y adorados, por lo que unieron su vida con los Malfoy… ellos ya habían descubierto todo de ese ángel y sabían que en alguno de sus descendientes se desarrollaría un gran poder…

-¿de verdad?

-Pero lo que no previeron, era que ese gran poder, no serviría para el mal… el Dragón Ángel jamás ayudaría al mal… ése ser de tu interior, solo actúa bajo las circunstancias del corazón… no sirve para el mal…

-¿Solo puede ayudar a destruir el mal?

-¿En quien tienes fe, Draco?

-¡Esa cosa no saldrá de nuevo! – Gritó Draco - ¡Jamás!

Y de pronto, atrás de ellos, se escuchó una plegaria, suave, como un murmullo multitudinario, el rubio se volvió y vio a un niño rubio que le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos y le sonreía.

"_Al señor que me perdone por servirle al demonio, yo le pido al señor que me perdone, por eso me confieso, mi alma no es color de rosa, gatilleros somos, yo le pido al señor que me perdone"_

-¿Quién es?

-Los Niños de Absolón…

-¿Qué son? ¿Ángeles?

-Sirvientes… con aspecto de niños… un buen camuflaje… ¿Qué humano dañaría a un niño inocente?

-¿Qué quiere?

-_"Debo matar humanos" _– Murmuró el niño, apareciendo mas cerca y más lejos de ellos.

-¡Vete! – Gritó Ana mostrando sus colmillos - ¡no hay humanos aquí!

Cuando Draco se percató, el niño estaba cerca de el, mirándolo con detenimiento y luego apareció más lejos y luego desapareció.

-Me parece que ha reconocido a un ángel categoría tres en ti… no puede atacarte sin antes recibir un castigo…

-¿Categoría tres?

-no es el nivel más alto, pero si uno de ellos…

-¡Explícame!

-categoría uno… donde están las estudiantes de diosas, los nefilim, los querubines, serafines… categoría dos, los arcángeles y los guardianes como Chris, las diosas licenciadas como Nicole, los mestizos y los demonios que aún están en estudio… categoría tres, los ángel dragón, los ángeles, los dioses menores que instruyen al bien y al mal, categoría cuatro, los Dioses mayores del olimpo, padre, madre, su propio dios Merlín… y la cinco es el Ser Supremo Celestial… ¿Qué mas quieres saber?

-¿Y los niños esos?

-Los Niños de Absalón, los tronos, solo son la servidumbre, unos del cielo, otros del infierno, pero al fin y al cabo, solo son eso… servidumbre…

-¿Un categoría uno puede pasar a dos?

-Si, todos evolucionan hasta el grado tres, a partir del cuatro, no es permitido porque ya todo está determinado por el creador… y a la cinco, solo hay uno, sentado a la derecha, solamente…

-¿Y que hace él, que su creación está echa un caos?

-El Ser Supremo Celestial está dormido, y con el así el cielo ha caído en un caos… los poderes de la oscuridad aumentan y se disipan… ¡Pero creo mi querido Draco, que ya te he contado suficiente! – Ana pudo advertir que gracias al ángel interno, las agujas de Diana no le habían penetrado en su cuerpo.

-¿Así que tu no ayudarás ahora a las diosas?

-No lo intentaré siquiera… pero debo decir que los únicos demonios auténticos son puros, porque ellos por lo menos no intentan ser buenos…

Harry y sus amigos caminaban entre los escombros, el cielo oscuro no dejaba mucha luz, y sólo veían a los niños de absolón, rodeando a las diosas, al parecer, los humanos no les importaban muchos, aunque algunos de los demonios más grandes, causaba algo de daño, y los hechizos parecían no hacerles daño.

Las diosas combatían todo lo que podían, pues tampoco era fácil acabar con los demonios, pero de pronto, Harry y sus amigos se vieron rodeados de algunos niños de absolon.

"_Dios mío perdóname… yo le pido al señor que me perdone, yo le pido al ser supremo celestial que me perdone"_

-¿Qué hacemos Harry? – los chicos levantaron sus varitas

-No lo sé ¿Qué hechizo utilizamos en contra de ellos? ¡Se supone que son… cosas del cielo… o del infierno!

-_"Debemos eliminar a aquellos conectados a las diosas" _– dijo uno de esos niños – _"Debemos romper la línea que los une"_

-Eso no suena nada bien – Chilló Ron

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH – de pronto escucharon un grito y se horrorizaron al ver como Jonathan salía volando por los aires, impactándose en un montón de escombros, mientras un niño caminaba hacia el… Hogsmeade parecía una zona de guerra.

-¡Jon!

-¡Harry, que nosotros también tenemos problemas! – Lo jaló Ron, cuando éste sintió el impulso de ir por Jon Lupín, cuando reaccionó, observó que los trozos de madera, con puntas filosas se levantaban y los niños tenían los ojos rojos.

-¡Nos matarán!

-¡No lo permitiré! – Gritó Ginny - _¡Expelliarmus!_ – envió sus hechizos, pero éste solo rebotó, sin tirar a ninguno.

_-¡Petríficus Total!_

_-¡Levicorpus!_

_-¡Sectumsemptra!_

-_"Humanos tontos, su magia ordinaria no sirve" _– dijeron los niños y las estacas de madera se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-_¡Protego! _– Gritaron todos, haciendo una barrera de protección, por lo menos las estacas no los dañaron, pero si rebotaron y pese a todo, les cayeron encima. Y cuando levantaron sus cabezas, los niños que en un parpadeo parecían estar cerca y lejos a la vez, de nuevo sonrieron y levantaron más trozos de madera.

-¡Están jugando con nosotros! – Dijo Hermione entre dientes - ¡Antes de matarnos!

-Cierto… si ellos quisieran, ya lo hubieran echo…

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – se volvió a escuchar el grito y Harry se asomó, Jon tenía enterrada una estaca en la pierna, al parecer, Hermione tenía razón, los niños jugarían con ellos y sus emociones antes de eliminarlos.

-¡No puedo soportarlo, lo torturará hasta la muerte! – Gritó Harry cuando vio como otra estaca se le clavaba al hombro.

-¡Harry! – Gritaron cuando el chico saltó y fue corriendo hacia Jon, quien había perdido su varita.

-¡Déjalo! _¡Sectumsemptra! _– atacó el chico y las ropas del niño se rasgaron, éste solo le miró de reojo, levantando una mano…

-¡**HARRYYYYYYYY**! – Gritaron todos, al ver como la mano del pequeño se llenaba de una luz rojiza, que seguramente le mataría en un instante, pero nada se podría hacer.

-_"Que mueran los impuros" _– Murmuró el pequeño aventando su halo de luz

-_¡Protego! _– gritó Harry levantando su varita, pero el halo de luz rojiza le empujó con fuerza y Harry fue lanzando a los escombros, y el niño le volvió a atacar, Harry se percató que había soltado su varita mágica.

-_"Muere ya"_

-NOOOOO – gritó el chico protegiendo su rostro con sus brazos y fue cuando…

Cuando de repente, la varita pareció saltar de nuevo a sus manos, y cuando la apretó, sin decir ni pensar ningún hechizo, la varita sacó una poderosa luz blanca, tan fuerte e impactante, que atravesó los cuerpos de los niños de absolón que los rodeaban, disolviéndolos, justo cuando Chris y Nicole aparecían, habían logrado romper algo de oscuridad para entrar a ayudar.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Gimieron Elan y Diana que disfrutaban el espectáculo, Ana se volvió de donde estaba.

-¿Qué poder es ese? – Gritó Kureme, en medio de la batalla, sin dejarse ver por supuesto, solo observando la batalla que sostenían las diosas.

-Imposible…

-¿Cómo destruyó a 20 sirvientes en un segundo?

-¿Estás bien Harry? – preguntó Chris, sin desenvainar su espada, mirando atentamente a sus movimientos y sonrió cuando de nuevo apareció un niño de absalón, tratando de utilizar su poder mortal… tocándolo.

-¡No dejes que te toque! – se escuchó el grito de Mariana, pero se quedó expectante, cuando el niño ni siquiera pudo acercarse lo suficiente y se desintegró en un chillido espantoso.

-¿Qué sucede? – murmuró Harry

-**_El toque del ángel_**… - Sonrió Chris…

-¿toque de qué?

-La magia antigua más poderosa que pudo haber existido y que los magos pudieron crear… la magia de un ángel, o sea, el amor más grande que jamás ha habido… la tienes tú Harry… - Dijo Chris

-¿en serio?

-Es parte de la magia antigua que tu madre dejó en ti, ella no era un ángel, pero su devoción por ti y su sacrificio al dar la vida por ti, la ha convertido en uno al momento de su muerte… y que siempre te protege…

-No lo puedo creer…

-Estás bendecido Harry… eres el primer humano que posee el Toque del Ángel… Esa magia te protegerá de aquellos que quieran dañarte…

-_"Pero no de mí" _– se escuchó de repente

-¿Qué?

_-"Mykael, de los Niños de Absolón, de los únicos con nombre, pero el único con el poder para eliminarlos"_

-¡No harán mas daño! – sacó Chris su espada

-_"¿Qué harán ustedes dos? ¿Lucharán contra mí o ayudarán a sus inútiles diosas?" _– preguntó el pequeño sonriendo

Y efectivamente, las chicas tenían algunas dificultades peleando con los demonios mayores, porque su poder no se comparaba. Nicole y Chris, tuvieron un segundo para titubear.

-¡Yo lucharé con el! – Gritó Harry levantando la varita.

-Harry tu no…

-¡He dicho que yo lucharé con el! – ordenó el chico y Chris, supo que era mejor dejarlo así y ellos fueron volando a ayudar a las diosas.

-_"No me subestimes"_

-Créeme que no lo hago – gruñó Harry, protegiendo a Jon, con su cuerpo, dejando que Kieran y Hayden, le jalaran para quitarle las estacas y resguardarlo.

-_"Prepárate a morir entonces, puedes enviar una plegaria al cielo, vamos, tu madre espera"_

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, y pudo ver a su madre a espaldas del niño, Lili lucía tan hermosa, y con unas alas enormes de ángel saliendo de su espalda.

"_Y yo le pido al ser supremo celestial que me perdone, nací en el fuego eterno, el señor me perdonará por haberme llevado unas almas, pues ante sus ojos los humanos que creó son un error y ante los ojos de leviatán son tropilla para su reino"_

-¡Harry, que no te engañe! – Chilló Ron

-¡Sólo te está lavando el cerebro!

-Sé que mi madre es un ángel – dijo el pelinegro entre dientes – Y sé que siempre me cuidará… Pero no es el momento de reunirme con ella…

-_"Muere humano" _– el pequeño lanzó una voluta de luz hacia Harry y el pelinegro, levantó la varita, pidiendo la ayuda del toque del ángel.

-¡Por favor! ¡Que el _toque del ángel_ me proteja! – y una luz brillante salió de la punta de su varita, haciendo frente al poder de Mykael, el impacto hizo que Harry trastabillara pero se mantuviera en pié.

-¿Qué es esto? – Gruñó Kureme – Primero el ángel dragón, ahora uno de ellos, con magia antigua poderosa…

-¡Kureme! – aparecieron las chicas, Ana, Diana y Elan sin su transformación vampírica y demoníaca.

-¿Dónde estaban?

-Si quieres que acabemos con ellos, debemos hacerles frente…

-Imposible, todavía no deben vernos…

-Entonces pasemos a la fase dos… los magos más experimentados vienen hacia acá y no es que nos asusten, pero es prefecto para pasar al plan dos…

-Antes que algo más pase y el dragón ángel aparezco de nuevo, conozco a Draco, ante el dolor, es capaz de dejarlo salir de nuevo…

-Bien… creo que hemos causado suficiente caos…

-Y las diosas están lastimadas y cansadas… ellas nunca habían luchado con demonios clase 3…

-¡Entonces bajemos y hagamos nuestro mejor espectáculo! – Y Kureme dejó su fase dura y cruel, adquiriendo el aspecto más dulce y galante de un humano – Estoy listo para interactuar con los terrenales…

-¿Y Bastian, Elan? – preguntó de repente Ana

-Lo dejé en el cuarto del hostal…

-¿En tu habitación? ¿Por qué está en tu habitación?

-Porque a veces, hay que darle a los humanos, aquello que desean y que con eso, los tienes a tus pies…

-¿Entregaste tu cuerpo a un humano?

-Nosotros los ángeles negros no lo tenemos prohibido… Podemos rebajarnos a la misma mediocridad de los humanos, así que el entregar mi cuerpo a ese humano, no significa para mí, más que un paso adelante para lograr que sea mí mas fiel espía…

-¿Y si no funciona como esperas?

-Lo elimino…

-Dejen la palabrería ¡Bajemos!

Bastián miraba a través de la ventana lo que había sucedido, Hogsmeade parecía un campo de guerra, el chico había despertado después de un largo sueño y curiosamente no había escuchado gritos, escándalo y ni siquiera el hostal había sido dañado. De inmediato bajo de la habitación buscado a Elan, encontrándose abajo con un panorama peor, la oscuridad se disipaba…

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Muchos heridos y desmayados yacían en los pavimentos, los chicos con heridas en la cabeza, sangrando, otros sin conocimiento, los comercios destrozados, y cuando alzó la vista, un demonio gigante que gruñía escandalosamente, el chico sintió que la sangre se le helaba… pero el susto terminó cuando desapareció sin dejar huellas, los aurores poco a poco aparecían.

Harry que se preparaba para más ataques por parte de Mykael, se tuvo que quedar con las ganas cuando comenzaron a desaparecer, no sin un _"Te veré después y terminaremos con esto"_ que Mykael le dedicaba aparte de un adiós con una mano, en una actitud tierna y engañosa.

-¿Qué fue todo esto?

-¡Es culpa de nosotras! – Chillaron las diosas.

-¡Si no hubiésemos bajado nada de esto hubiera pasado! – Gimotearon - ¡Debemos regresar cuanto antes! Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Tal vez debamos irnos de Hogwarts – murmuró Tanya y Ron que le alcanzaba, se puso pálido – para que ya no dañen a ninguno – y el traje de batalla desaparecía, dejándoles sus ropas habituales.

-No pueden hacer eso – dijo Chris – No pueden separarse de sus humanos, y aparte, ellos no tienen porqué perder clases…

-¡Perderán más que eso si siguen junto a nosotras!

-Será mejor que regresen al colegio – se escuchó una voz tranquila, al volverse, era Dumbledore, que ajustaba sus pequeñas gafas de media luna – Es cierto que nosotros no podemos luchar contra ese tipo de magia, va más allá de lo que podemos hacer, incluso las criaturas de la noche se han escondido…

-El mal está desatado… Lo que me extraña es que no nos ataque abiertamente ¿Qué tramarán?

-Ni siquiera siento la presencia de Voldemort – dijo el director – Debe estar tranquilo, considerando que esta amenaza es más peligrosa para nosotros que para el mismo.

-Ya no podemos permanecer cerca… el mal nos quiere a nosotros ¡No más inocentes! Si nos alejamos…

-Si se alejan, el lazo que los une a mis alumnos hará que no puedan marcharse… y aparte no puedo dejar que se lleven a los señores Potter, Weasley, Lupín, Cristensen, Ustari (Ki) y a Malfoy…

-¿Entonces?

-Tendrán que regresar al colegio… Chris ¿recuerda lo que hablamos la primera vez de su visita?

-Señor… es inaceptable, usted es el guardián… lo siento, pero así nos eliminen, eso debe permanecer guardado…

-Muy bien…

-¿de que hablan Chris?

-Top secret Mariana…

-¡Señor! – Se acercó un auror – hay muchos heridos, habilitaremos un lugar como hospital…

-Que se lleven a mis alumnos al colegio, para que los revise madame Pomfrey.

-De acuerdo…

Los aurores comenzaron a juntar a los heridos y clasificarlos en graves y leves, para trasladar a algunos de inmediato al colegio, y otros más, pero entre los heridos enviados al colegio, creyendo que eran amigos, iban ellos…

-¡Ron! – aparecía Fred con George

-¡Fred, que bueno que estás bien! ¿Y tú que haces aquí George?

-No recuerdo ni como llegué…

-¡No encuentro a Diana! El negocio fue atacado…

-¿Qué ha pasado? – También llego Bastian - ¿alguien ha visto a Elan? No le encuentro…

-¡Puede estar herida igual que Diana!

-Debemos encontrarlas

-¿No están heridos?

-No… bueno, George tiene algunas heridas pero…

-Estoy bien, yo regresaré a Diagon… puede que ahí también hayan atacado…

-¡Pero George, si no recuerdas mucho!

-Tranquilo, cuando lo haga, te avisaré de inmediato… sigue buscando a tu empleada.

-Por cierto… tampoco he visto a Ana…

-Ni a Draco – murmuró Alkyon bajito, pensando en el rubio.

En tanto, Elan y Diana, junto con un Kureme transformado quizás en su forma original de cuando era ángel celestial, llegaban al colegio, el ángel negro había conseguido llegar a Hogwarts, llevado por los propios aurores, solo así, los tres podían haber entrado. Ana también iba entre ellos, pero ella desvió su camino para buscar a Joe, quien estaba en los jardines.

-¿Me extrañaste? – sonrió

-¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó el chico con irritación.

-la Luz no volverá a molestarnos… porque la he atado… así que ya no podrás unirte a ella… ahora solo soy yo, Ana oscura y tú… mi prisionero…

-Por favor Ana… déjame ir…

-Por alguna extraña razón, no quiero… por eso no caminarás, no tendrás muchas visiones, no podrás hablar… hasta que yo quiera…

-Me desataré de ti Ana…

-No será hoy – sonrió la chica y le dio un beso en los labios, le acarició su cabello y se alejó del chico, dejándolo consternado ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarlo?

Los alumnos de Hogwarts, regresaron al colegio, y casi de inmediato, comenzaron a llegar los correos, exigiendo respuestas, algunos padres llegaron al colegio para saber que había pasado, Alkyon buscaba a Draco y suspiró tranquila cuando vio al rubio mirando pensativamente por una ventana.

-¿estás bien?

-Si – respondió sin voltear.

-¿No estás arrepentido por tratarme mal?

-No…

-¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?

-Ya se lo que quieres Alkyon… quieres que salga "el" y se apodere de mí, pero no se te hará…

-¿de que hablas?

-De el Dragón ángel… ¿de quien más? ¿Te gusta mucho verdad? Pues es una pena, porque no lo verás nunca más.

-¡Oh!

-Ya se lo que paso con Nomoro, Alkyon… ya lo sé todo… y me arrepiento de no haber elegido el Libro de los Deseos Prohibidos… te aseguro que no volverá a repetirse…

-¡Draco! – le jaló Alkyon al rubio, y le hizo voltear para que la viera, arriba Hiromi esparcía su maldad.

-Si hubiera sido por mí, sabes que no te hubiera salvado…

-¡Mentira, antes que él dragón ángel apareciera, negaste querer poder e intentaste ir por mí!

-Y me arrepiento…

-¡Pero tú tienes un magnífico regalo! ¡Tienes en tu sangre la de un an…!

-¡He dicho! – Gritó Draco molesto - ¡Que "él" no aparecerá de nuevo, porque necesita mí permiso para salir y te juro por Dios o por el diablo o por quien tú quieras que no volverá a salir!

-¡Estúpido! – Gritó la chica y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte, que hasta el rostro de Draco se volteó y la sangre brincó… pero no la de él, si no la de Alkyon, porque de nuevo comenzaba a sangrar.

Alkyon salió llorando de aquel sitio, y el rubio tuvo un intento de seguirle, pero algo lo detuvo… y aparte, sintió muy feo, cuando Chris le tomó por el cuello y lo levantó de súbito.

-¿Qué te estás creyendo Draco Malfoy?

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Es horrible lo que le haces a Alkyon, ella no merece que le trates así, ni que por tu culpa tenga heridas!

-¡Ella me arruinó la vida, ella tiene la culpa por jugar con hechizos y venir a la tierra! Yo no la quiero…

-Lo mismo dijo Ron de Tanya y ella enfermó ¿Por qué a Alky no le sucede lo mismo? – Preguntó Japi extrañada.

Chris se quedó en silencio, sabía que las duras palabras de Draco no le podían hacer daño a Alkyon, porque el dragón ángel de su interior, hacía que las palabras no le afectaran de ese modo a la joven, pero aún así, el corazón de ella sufría terriblemente y controlaba sus terribles pensamientos para con el rubio.

"_Ódialo, ódialo… sin piedad, únete a nosotros, ódialo, porque igual él te odia"_

La chica comenzaba a escuchar de nuevo esa vocecita molesta, la misma que molestaba a Mariana cuando se peleaba con Harry, el lado oscuro de repente, les hacía ojitos para que ellas cambiaran de bando, pero Alkyon se negaba y prefería no escuchar y seguir llorando por los rincones.

En tanto, Fred encontraba a Diana, en una camilla, esperando atención médica (si claro) mientras que a su lado, estaba Elan, también fingiéndose muy herida y a unos metros al fondo, Kureme, entreabría los ojos, justo cuando Hermione pasaba a su lado y le miraba seriamente.

-¡El no es alumno de este colegio! – chilló y Kureme sintió que quería matar a esa revoltosa.

-L-lo siento – murmuró el chico, fingiendo inocencia pura – Me llamo Demian… estudio séptimo en… Beauxbutton… estoy de viaje de estudios ¡Ah! – fingió dolor.

-¡Señorita Granger, deja en paz a este jovencito, cuando esté mejor, ya lo interrogaremos! – espetó madame Pomfrey

-Está bien – murmuró la chica y se alejó, sin embargo pudo admirar el color azul agua de sus ojos, y el rubio caramelo de su cabello, el chico no estaba del todo mal… luego reaccionó, su objetivo era Chris no ningún otro desconocido.


	21. ¡Uy! El mal está tan cerca, que no puede

Bueno... mehe mudado por primera vez en mi vidú (q lio dios santo!), hace como 2 semanas y media q no entraba a internet pero finalmente hoy vinieron los técnicos a ponernoslo - Asi q les doy este fic q sax me había mandado hace uffff, y ad+ he visto en mi correo que me ha enviado más (aun no lo chequeo pero espero que sea muuuuucho) hace que si logro organizar mi tiempo entre lo q tengo q estudiar, las cosas q tengo q revisar, los libros q quiero terminar d leer, las cosas q tengo que revisar, el documento q tengo qir a sakr, las vacunas q me tengoq ir a poner, las cosas q nuevamente tengo q revisar, la family q tengo q visitar,la maleta q tengo q terminar d hacer, y nuevamente revisarlo TODO...y todo esto antes d q viaje, pues espero ponerles sin demorarme demasiado (no se fien de mi... aunq eso ya lo saben x experienia U.U) ¡y dsd luego! no se olviden q tenemos ya forito webono oficial (y ahi tb tengo q revisar un monton d cosas¡ouch! ), y q si quieren en el link lo pueden sakr del foro q hice aqui en ffnet :)

Ahora sí ¡PROVECHO CON LA LECTURA!

* * *

Capítulo 21: 

**¡Uy! El mal está tan cerca, que no puedes verlo ¿Kureme está eligiendo quién será su esposa? Mientras que el guardián sigue siendo acosado ¿Cuál es el poder de un beso? **

-_Esto no pinta bien_ – pensaba Ilona en el horizonte, con las manos juntas en una oración – _las niñas están rodeadas de constantes peligros y no puedo meterme tanto… debo dejar que resuelvan sus problemas o esos problemas los tendré yo con Azura ¡Las niñas tiene que ser fuertes y luchar contra sus hermanas y contra sí mismas!_

Kureme, ahora con el nombre de Demian, estaba junto con Diana y Elan en el despacho del director, fingiendo ser más buenos que el pan y pidiendo asilo, los tres con un cuento más viejo que matusalén.

-Entonces Elan y Diana en realidad huyeron de Beauxbutton y yo salí a buscarlas, llegué hoy, un poco antes de que esas criaturas raras y feas atacaran el pueblo…

-Creo que el haberle hecho una broma pesada a sus profesores, si merece ese castigo – dijo Dumbledore.

-Sí, nos iban a expulsar, nuestros padres se iban a enfurecernos y a torturarnos, por ello nos escapamos y llegamos aquí… como teníamos dinero ahorrado…

-Pero se nos terminó y Diana consiguió un trabajo…

-Por el momento no me he podido comunicar con Beauxbutton, hay una extraña interferencia, si no puedo hacerlo aquí, iré personalmente a su colegio hasta Francia, por el momento, se quedarán y asistirán a clases.

-Gracias…

-Aunque…

-¿Qué?

-No tienen acento francés…

-Hablamos perfecto nuestro idioma y el suyo señor director…

-Ya veo… bueno, ahora salgan a recorrer las aulas, en tanto que termino de arreglar unos problemas, luego les diré cuales serán sus dormitorios.

-¡Gracias de nuevo!

Los tres angelitos negros salieron, afuera esperaban Bastian y Fred, muy preocupados, aunque Diana sintió que la ira la invadía al recordar que Fred tenía una novia y que estaba prometido.

-_"Tranquila" _– se escuchó una voz

-Sí…

-¡Diana, que bueno que estás bien! – corrió Fred a abrazarla

-¿Estás bien? – También le preguntaba Bastian a Elan, mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-Sí, estamos bien, solo un poco asustados…

-¿No me presentan? – Interrumpió Demian

-Sí claro… Fred, él es Demian… compañero de colegio

-¿Colegio?

-Eh… sí, bueno… es que hay algo que no les hemos contado – Respondió Diana – Mejor busquemos donde hablar tranquilamente y se los comentamos ¿vale?

-Bien – y los cinco comenzaron a avanzar hasta un lugar adecuado, pero Demian (antes Kureme) provocaba que las miradas de las chicas se dirigieran a él, por lo atractivo y guapetón que se veía.

Mientras tanto, Elektra estaba sentada al lado de Jon, el chico estaba curando sus heridas satisfactoriamente, y ella le daba de comer… ¿en la boca? Si, bueno, medio exagerada la chica ¡el hecho de que Jonathan Lupín tuviera lastimado un hombro, no quiere decir que no pueda comer con una mano! Claro que Mariana le miraba con una mueca en la cara.

-Mj… Elektra… creo que Lupín puede comer solo – Le interrumpió la chica – Nosotras tenemos una reunión con Chris y Nicole en diez minutos…

-¿En serio? – preguntaba mientras le daba la gelatina en la boca y el chico… ¡pues ni protestaba el cínico comodino!

-¡Mariana vamos! – Llegó Japi y le jaló por el brazo - ¡Alky está muy mal y¿Y que está haciendo Elektra con Jon?

-¿No lo estás viendo? Le está dando de comer a su perro… digo, lobo… ¿Qué le pasa a Alkyon?

-Lo mismo de siempre… Peleó con Draco y se volvió a lastimar.

-¡Por todos los cielos¡Vamos chica, deja que el coma solito, como que ya está grandecito! – La jaló Mariana a la mala y Jon solo alcanzó a decirle adiós a la chica.

En tanto, en el baño de mujeres, Hermione, Ginny, Alison y el otro grupo de chicas, les sacaban la verdad de lo que habían hecho durante ese tiempo que habían pasado a solas con Chris, ninguna de ellas dejaría que le llevaran ventaja.

-¡Tuvieron su oportunidad! – Decía Alison – Ahora nos toca a nosotras.

-¡Es verdad! – dijeron las demás.

-¡Pero estuvimos muy ocupadas, además el pasa más tiempo con Nicole buscando el modo de sacar a las dizque diosas de la tierra!

-No nos interesa eso… además ya una de nosotras, está buscándolo para tener su chanza.

-¿Qué¿Quién?

-Eleonor…

-¡Ella es una sátira!

-Es una de nosotras y merece su oportunidad – gruñeron – No tengas celos solo porque tiene mas pechonalidad que tú, Granger.

-¡Yo estoy muy a gusto con lo que tengo! – protestó

-¿Por qué se pelean? Según he oído ha llegado un chico de Beauxbutton muy guapo…

-¡Está bien, lo he visto, pero resulta que ese muchacho no es ningún ser celestial, pero Chris sí!

-Me siento un poco rara – intervino Natasha – me siento como un demonio tentando a un santo…

-Esas religiones no van con nosotros – Dijo Alison – Somos brujas, nuestra única religión es la magia… Escucha Naty, si ya no quieres seguir, dilo, así seremos menos.

-¡Claro que seguiré! – Se indignó Natasha – Sólo externaba una opinión… No te aceleres Alison. Me gusta ese chico y quiero intentar llegar a el.

En tanto, Eleanor, encontraba a Chris en su camino, y le cerraba el paso, un poco más agresivamente, cada chica utilizaría sus propias armas para conquistarlo.

-Hola Chris – saludó coquetamente

-Hola…

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Tengo una reunión con las aprendices de diosas…

-¿Y no tendrás unos minutos? – se acercó y se irguió un poquito más, para mostrar que de todo ese grupito inquisitorio que se quería echar a Chris, era la más pechugona.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Sólo cinco minutos y te dejo libre, quiero que me ayudes con algo, y creo que solo una persona… digo, un ángel con tus talentos, me puede ayudar!

-De acuerdo… sólo unos minutos…

Chris entró casi inocentemente al salón que Eleonor le indicaba, pero al entrar, éste yacía muy oscuro, solo iluminado por una débil antorcha que estaba al fondo, cuando el guardián se volvió para solicitar información, la chica cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada – se acercó a el y de pronto lo empujó a la puerta, Eleonor era de las altas – Solo quería estar a solas contigo…

-¿Para qué? – pregunto el guardián sintiendo que ella lo estaba apretujando demasiado.

-Para enseñarte un par de cositas que hacemos muy bien las chicas aquí en la tierra… aunque creo, si no me equivoco que Granger o Weasley ya se han encargado de darte algunos adelantos.

-¿Lo dices por los besos?

-AAAAAAAAAAH – gimió Eleonor con los ojos brillantes, Chris en ese aspecto era como un libro abierto – Si Chris, hablo de besos y de otras cositas más – y puso la rodilla donde no debía.

-¿Por qué haces eso? – Gimió el guardián – Me incomoda un poco…

-No sabes… lo que voy a hacerte – alcanzó a decir Eleonor, antes de atrapar al chico entre sus brazos y comenzar a manosearlo, hasta por donde ya saben, y sin que él pudiera defenderse… y es que ante "eso" parecía más débil que un humano cualquiera… las tentaciones y la curiosidad lo desviaban de su camino.

En tanto, las chicas esperaban a Chris en el salón en donde tendrían su reunión, Nicole ya había acabado con todas las golosinas que había en las bolsas de todas, y nada que el guardián llegaba, algunas comenzaban a impacientarse.

-¡Vamos¿En donde está Chris? Necesito ver como está mi lobito…

-MMMMMMMMMMMMMM – gruñeron todas

-¿Qué?

-¡Eso me huele a que Jon Lupín, te está empezando a gustar! Ten cuidado porque al chico le fascina Chang!

-¡Sólo me preocupa que esté bien y que no le pase nada! Saben que eso podría perjudicarnos ¿no lo creen?

-Sí claro, por supuesto, cómo no, ahora resulta…

-¡Envidiosas!

-Cierto – Dijo Alkyon tristemente – Por lo menos yo si te tengo envidia… De todas soy la única que siempre se la pasa mal con Draco y no lo entiendo…

-El es malo de naturaleza, por eso choca contigo…

-Bueno, a mi no me va mejor con Harry.

-Pero Harry es un chico con talentos… y Draco lo único que tiene es…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Olvídenlo – murmuró, no mencionaría al dragón ángel.

-¡Arriba esos ánimos! – Sonrió Japi – cuando volvamos al cielo, ya no tendrás que lidiar con el…

-Tal vez por mí no haya problema, pero resulta que algunas de ustedes se están adentrando mucho con ellos… Japi y Elektra… de Neny no digo nada, porque sé que en cuando vengan por nosotros, romperán ese absurdo compromiso…

-¡Ya no estés triste! – Le dio un abrazo Nicole – Que haces que me sienta muy mal y… ¡me dé más hambre!

-¡Nicole!

-Lo siento mucho…

-Chris está tardando mucho ¿se habrá topado con algún problema?

-¡Vamos a buscarle!

-¡Chicas! – de repente se abrió la puerta y apareció Chris… y apareció con un aspecto francamente, que dejó a todas boquiabierta, el joven guardián tenía el pelo revuelto, estaba cubierto de lápiz labial su rostro, y parte de la camisa blanca de punto que llevaba y desabotonada, la capa abierta y rota, con los pantalones sin cinturón y la cremallera abajo (Ejem, que pena ajena)

-¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Una chica me atacó!

-¿Y no te defendiste? – señaló Mariana

-¡No puedo lastimar a los humanos! – gruñó mientras se componía los pantalones y se abotonaba la camisa.

-¿Y que te hizo, te golpeó?

-¡Me comenzó a besar, me empezó a meter la mano en todas partes e hizo que yo la tocara en sus cosas! – protestó indignado

-¿Qué te tocó?

-¡Aquí! – señaló y las chicas como que enrojecieron… y como que se aguantaron las ganas de reírse ¿Por qué querrían tocarle ahí a un chico?

-¿en serio te tocó "ahí"?

-¡Y no dejaba de tocarme el trasero¡Todos tenemos lo mismo! Y luego me estaba besando por todas partes… y no había luz, y sentí que si gritaba o algo, sería un poco estúpido.

-¿y como te soltaste de ella?

-¡Escuchamos que el conserje iba revisando todos los salones y la chica esa, me sacó por otra puerta y todavía me dijo que teníamos que terminar lo que habíamos empezado!

-¿Terminar en qué?

-Me dijo unos términos que no me sonaron bonitos… necesito investigar, no me gustan los ataques ni las sorpresas…

-Pero ¿estás bien?

-¿Bromean? Por un momento pensé que esa muchacha quería reproducirse conmigo…

-¿Reproducirse?

-Sí, como lo hacen los humanos para tener descendencia… ya saben cuando tienen las llamadas "relaciones íntimas"… ¡Yo no podría hacer eso, soy un guardián!

-Pero si los propios ángeles han buscado reproducirse con humanos que tú no lo hagas…

-O que ustedes no lo hagan – se las reviró un poco molesto.

-¿Tener esas relaciones de procreación con los humanos? – Espetó Mariana, pero luego le entraron las dudas.

-Pues yo se que esas relaciones a veces lo hacen no solo para procrear, si no como señal de que son pareja…

-¿EN SERIO? – Preguntaron todas y como que las dudas le quedaron.

-¡Chicas, no estamos aquí para discutir eso! – Protestó Chris incómodo – mejor hablemos de lo que pasó hoy – y comenzaron a discutir el tema, sin embargo, pese a todo, la duda también quedó en Chris y por su mente sólo pasaba lo que ella le había hecho… y lo que según ella, le faltaba por hacer.

Sin embargo en la noche, cuando todos dormían, Alkyon no podía conciliar el sueño, mirando a Draco, frente a ella, que dormía profundamente, y aún no entendía cómo un tipo como él, podría tener en su interior al legendario Dragón Ángel.

Alkyon se acercó lentamente a la cama del rubio y se recostó a su lado, por un momento admirándolo en silencio, se pegó a el, y le acarició el cabello rubio, y le pasó las manos en su pecho, aspirando su aroma, pegando su rostro al de Draco, cerrando los ojos y hablándole al oído.

-¡Por favor Dragón Ángel, tienes que salir, tienes que volver distinto a Draco, no quiero que sea malo, quiero que sea como tú!

Y así permaneció, abrazada a Draco, acurrucada junto a él, quedando dormida profundamente… se sentía tan bien, estando al lado del rubio cuando dormía, porque parecía inofensivo y un halo de paz y tranquilidad los envolvió que en esa noche, los polvos pesadillas que Hiromi esparcía no le hacía daño.

Claro que cuando el rubio abrió los ojos por la mañana, él era el que tenía abrazado a Alkyon, y la bata que ella portaba era demasiado reveladora, y por un segundo (bueno como por cinco minutos) se quedó quieto, casi sin respirar, sus brazos estaban alrededor de la cintura de ella, y el escote de la bata de dormir, estaba mostrando ciertas partes privadas… y plana no estaba.

De repente ella se dio vuelta y lo abrazó mientras seguía soñando con ángeles y dragones, Draco entonces comenzó a sentir un no se qué y un no se cuando, y sintió que debía apartarla o ahí ocurriría una tragedia.

-¡Alkyon! – gritó apartándose

-¿Eh? – ella abrió los ojos

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?

-¿Dónde? – se limpió los ojos y se incorporó, haciendo que Draco enrojeciera aún más, pues prácticamente, la bata transparentaba todo lo que se podía ver.

-¡Cúbrete! – Le aventó Draco una sábana - ¡Que me estás enseñando todo y salte de mi cama!

-¿Qué? – seguía adormilada

-¡Dios mío! – chilló el rubio y se metió al baño (y yo no sé a que, tal vez a desahogar sus penas)

-¡Ah! – Reaccionó Alkyon - ¡Me quedé dormida en su cama! – pensó y se quitó de ahí, buscando su ropa para cambiarse, sin imaginar lo que provocaba en Draco (y en los chicos) ver a una chica con una lencería tentadora.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Elan pudo deshacerse de Bastian por un momento, y Diana satisfecha que Fred se quedara en el colegio unos días, a consentimiento de Dumbledore, y Ana que permanecía a su lado, ya que con ellos estaba más a gusto… Kureme estaba observando con ellos, cuando las diosas pasaban, sin que ellas se percataran de su presencia.

-¿Quién elegirás para llevártela al inframundo?

-Estoy valorando a todas…

-Elektra…

-Muy joven y le gustan los perros… (¡Que es un lobo, no un perro!)

-Alkyon

-Considerable

-Nenyeina

-Ya tiene ese compromiso y así no la puedo tocar… por el momento.

-Japiera

-Demasiado dulce para mí gusto…

-Tanya…

-Muy frágil

-Nicole

-¿Con una diosa licenciada? Olvídenlo…

-Mariana…

-También considerable… digo, Tanya, Elektra, Japiera y Nenyeina tampoco están descartadas del todo.

-Pero debes decidirte por una e ir directamente por ella, no puedes estar indeciso en el último momento, porque puede ser peligroso.

-Bueno… mis dos mayores opciones son Alkyon y Mariana…

-Haces bien – agregó Ana – A ninguna la quiere muy bien su respectivo humano así que, no dudo, no se interpondrán mucho…

-Tengo mis dudas – subrayó Elan – Draco tiene al dragón ángel en su interior y Harry el toque del ángel, ambos son peligrosos ¿y si de repente deciden defenderlas?

-Por lo menos yo estoy trabajando con la mente de Draco… lavándole el cerebro para que el ángel no despierte, si sigo así, seguramente no volverá.

-Ana – de pronto le llamó Chris y por un momento, él y Kureme se vieron, pero éste solo sonrió en señal de saludo y desvió la vista, aunque Chris tampoco le quitó la vista a Diana y Elan.

-¿Qué pasa Chris?

-Ayer no acudiste a la reunión…

-Lo siento… Estaba haciendo amigos…

-Bien, tengo que hablar contigo…

-¡Nos vemos! – se despidió de sus "amigos" y siguió al guardián.

-¿Qué te pasa Chris?

-Esos chicos son extraños…

-son agradables, ayer que llegaron me preguntaron cosas y ahora somos amigos, al menos mientras permanecen aquí, porque tienen que regresar a su colegio…

-No lo sé, ese chico…

-¿Demian?

-Se me hizo conocido de algún lugar…

-Podría ser ¿de que querías hablar?

-Del ataque de los Niños de Absalón y los demonios, no estabas ayudando a las diosas, me preocupé por ti.

-Debido a tanta oscuridad, tenía que resguardarme, ya sabes, si mi parte mala se apodera de la buena, no estaría equilibrada y la podría perder para siempre, por ello no podía pelear, había demasiada oscuridad y eso debilita mis poderes – Mintió.

-Claro, pero ahora ¿estás bien?

-Eso creo… Bueno, ahora si no te importa, me voy a cuidar a Joe…

-Con respecto a eso…

-¿SI?

-Creo que ya fue suficiente devoción, te seré sincero, siento que cuando estás junto a Joe, él no está a gusto, es como si te odiara, no lo dice, no lo expresa, pero siento vibraciones negativas de su parte, tal vez deberías no atosigarlo demasiado…

-Aja…

-No te molestes con él o conmigo, pero estoy seguro que lograremos quitarle el mal que tiene con un poco más de tiempo… Lo que pasa es que no quiero que te acostumbres, recuerda que en cuanto podamos, volveremos al cielo.

-Te olvidas Chris, que soy mestizo, no tengo cabida ni en el cielo ni en el infierno, mi sitio no está definido… para los que son como yo, deben rondar la tierra, para siempre…

-No seas tan trágica, ya veremos que dicen arriba…

Ana no respondió y subió a ver a Joe, Sibil su madre, le acomodaba su manta y le masajeaba las piernas, el chico al verla, sintió que se incomodaba y deseaba gritarle que se fuera, pero no podía hacerlo, la profesora al verla le sonrió y al pasar, le hizo un gesto cariñoso en la cabeza.

-Cuida bien a mi Joe, tengo clases…

-Claro…

El ángel mestizo sacó a Joe al jardín solitario, el chico no mencionó palabra alguna, ella se sentó a sus pies y apoyó su cabeza sobre las rodillas, mientras cerraba los ojos y le decía todo lo que llevaba dentro, al parecer, Ana de luz no estaba dormida del todo.

-Mis amigos están aquí – le dijo – Van a provocar un pequeño caos dentro del colegio, y entonces participaré, tal vez entonces se descubra que no he estado de parte de la luz – abrazó más sus piernas y Joe sintió que ella pasaba por una contradicción de sentimientos, algo común que le ocurría a los ángeles mestizos.

-Entonces no lo hagas…

-No quiero ser buena, me gusta ser mala, me gusta ser agresiva, tener el control, no quiero ser como esas aprendices de diosas perdiendo el tiempo cuando pueden hacer cosas provechosas…

-Desatar el caos no es nada provechoso ¿Por qué quieres dañarnos Ana¿Qué te hemos hecho?

-Tengo que vivir entre ustedes, porque el cielo me rechaza y el infierno también, nunca puedo quedarme para siempre en ninguno de los dos, y tengo que deambular en la tierra, como una vagabunda, como una don nadie… ¿acaso esa no es razón suficiente para odiar y para tener algo de utilidad¡De que me sirve ser la más buena del mundo si de todas maneras el cielo no me acepta!

-¿Entonces no quieres servir a uno solo?

-A veces los intereses del cielo y del infierno no son tan distintos, solo hay que acostumbrarse a ellos y elegir la mejor opción… no hay lo blanco y lo negro… yo solo quiero ser lo negro.

-Tú también eres hija de Dios…

-A veces los hijos de Dios tienen que luchar contra su propio padre y entonces la ira del creador desatará el terror absoluto a través de sus ejércitos de ángeles, las valquirias, que pueden ser mucho más crueles y despiadadas que los demonios.

-das miedo cuando hablas así…

-Yo también tengo miedo – se puso de pie Ana y se sentó en las piernas de Joe, abrazándolo, y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven, el cual se descontroló, ella cerró los ojos aspirando el perfume de Joe, mientras pensaba que estar a su lado, le provocaba mucha paz.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te necesito – murmuró Ana y al alzar su rostro, volvió a besar a Joe, largamente, en un beso profundo, lento, apasionado e impulsivo… el chico pudo sentir a través de ese beso, como sin querer, las cadenas con las que ella lo tenía atado, se aflojaban, aunque sentía que la negrura de su alma, en el fondo, aún brillaba esa luz… y llevado por la curiosidad, Joe dejó que ella le besara todo lo que quisiera.

-¿Qué le hiciste qué? – Gritaba el grupito de chicas a Eleonor, de nuevo en la sala de juntas, o sea, el baño de chicas, Ginny rechinaba los dientes y Hermione jamás hubiera creído lo lejos que querían llegar todas ¿o es que ella era una cobarde santurrona?

-Le di un ultra-mega-re-contra-jodido faje al guardiancito – sonrió Eleanor, en una actitud coqueta y desinhibida – Casi, casi, lo hago mío… de no ser por Filch ¡que nos interrumpió justo cuando todo se ponía candente!

-¡Que descarada eres Eleanor! – Chilló Hermione

-¿Descarada? Que tú seas una mustia que se conformó con besarlo, no quiere decir que el resto debamos desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacer cositas más interesantes con él – Espetó Alison

-Yo también pienso en llegar hasta el límite con él – Intervino Danielle – Así que la siguiente en llegarle seré yo…

-¡Pero yo no he terminado! – Protestó Eleonor

-Lo siento chica, pero me toca comerme a ese angelito – sonrió la rubia – y eso va para las que ya pasaron por el, si no aprovecharon más con el, es su problema, su turno terminó.

Ginny le envió una mirada maliciosa ¡Si esa chica pensaba que ella se daría por vencida, estaba equivocada! No dejaría de seguir al guardián, y si alguien le iba a enseñar muchas cosas sobre el amor carnal y la pasión y lo demás, no sería ninguna de ellas…

Y hablando de esas cosas, por la tarde, las estudiantes de diosas, tenían los ojos bien abiertos, mientras miraban algunos libros que habían conseguido, que hablaba sobre sexualidad, amor y otras perversiones... bueno, eso sonó exagerado, pero las chicas leían libros de educación sexual y por eso, lanzaban exclamaciones cada que leían sobre las conductas humanas.

-¿A poco se puede hacer eso?

-¡Pero dicen que duele la primera!

-Pero que te gusta la segunda…

-Y te acostumbras a la tercera…

-Jamás lo haré – protestaba una

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Gimió Mariana de repente - ¡Ahora ya se lo que le pasó a Harry en las montañas!

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Pues creo que lo de esta foto

-OOOOOOOOOOOH ¿y se lo viste?

-¿Están locas¿Cómo se lo voy a ver? – Gritó Mariana sonrojada – Aquí dice que solo una pareja íntimamente relacionada puede ver y tocar y todo lo demás… ¡Harry y yo, no somos nada!

-Solo es tu amo – Dijo Alkyon recordando las palabras de Ana, aunque cuando leyó algo más - ¡Oigan, así que tampoco podemos mostrar abiertamente nuestro cuerpo a los chicos o eso les provoca!

-si, es peligroso andar con poca ropa o transparente delante de un chico… ya que sus hormonas se alborotan y es muy peligroso, porque… ¡Porque sucede lo mismo de esta foto!

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH

-Bueno, pero con los besos no pasa nada – Señaló Elektra

-Pues si… no pasa nada… Oye Nenyeina, tu como estás prometida con Hayden, si pueden hacer todo esto

-O lo que está aquí – Levantó el kamasutra y Neny enrojeció, aventándole un libro.

-¡No digas esas cosas tan feas!

-Pues aquí dice lo contrario…

-Ya he besado a Harry – dijo Mariana mirando la foto en donde una pareja se besaba apasionadamente – Pensé que eso solo se usaba para darse calor…

-Pues de eso se trata precisamente, aunque aquí dice que se los dan los enamorados y… ¿Y ya besaste a Harry?

-¡Eso les estoy diciendo desde hace rato y parece que no me prestan atención!

-Bueno… mj… también me he besado con Draco… a decir verdad, él siempre me besa a la fuerza – aclaró la garganta Alkyon.

-Y Elektra a Jon…

-¡Pero yo no me acuerdo de eso!

-Pues bésalo de nuevo…

-Tal vez deba besar a Kieran, aunque como a él dizque le gusta la señorita Granja… puede que me rechace… - suspiró Japiera

-¿Pero eso te detendrá¿Acaso no queríamos bajar para saber las costumbres de los terrenales, como viven y que maravillas hay?

-Puede que yo se lo pida a Hayden – se rascó Neny la cabeza – Digo, siempre me mira de un modo…

-¿Cómo si te quisiera comer?

-Pues si…

-Aquí dice que cuando un hombre te mira demasiado es porque algo quiere contigo…

-Te apuesto a que no te negará un beso…

-Tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué cuando las chicas besan a los hombres cierran los ojos?

-Tal vez para no ver la cara de idiota que ponen los hombres – dijo Alkyon y todas soltaron una carcajada, que al término, las dejó mudas un rato… Un beso… ¿Cuál era el maravilloso poder de un beso? Las que ya se los habían dado o lo habían dado, pensaban en volver a probar y las que no… ¿Por qué no pedir uno?

Y hablando de besos, detrás de un árbol, Bastian se comía a Elan, el chico mostraba demasiada efusividad, sobre todo después de que ella se entregara a él, y como era su primera novia con la que tenía todo, él se sentía el chico más feliz del mundo… pobrecito…

-Te amo Elan…

-¿Amor? – pensaba Elan mientras él le abrazaba cariñosamente

-¡Ay tanta magia cuando te abrazo, cuando te tengo a mi lado, cuando pienso en ti y escucho tu nombre!

-Eres muy tierno Bastian

-Te estoy entregando mi corazón en este momento, eres para mí, seré siempre tuyo… te amo… sin más palabras

Elan por un momento se sintió incómoda, por las palabras del chico, pero el prácticamente le adoraba, era toda su vida, y eso la descontrolaba mucho, el chico irradiaba tanta luz, que a veces sentía que bajaba la guardia y que estaba mejor dentro de él, porque con cada palabra de amor, era como un disparo que le debilitaba.

-Bastian, sabes que algún día me tendré que regresar a Beauxbutton, soy una prófuga del colegio…

-¡Eres una fugitiva, eso me hace admirarte más! No quiero que regreses a tu colegio… quédate junto a mí, Elan – Y Bastian se aferraba a ella, él siempre había estado solo y rechazado, y ahora se enamoraba, pero para su colmo, equivocadamente…

-Creo que exageras…

-¿Me amas?

-

-Yo se que sí, si no, no te hubieras entregado a mí, con tu luz iluminas mi vida, tienes todo lo que necesito, junto a ti, descubro mi camino… te quiero conmigo para siempre…

-"_Pero yo no puedo querer" – _pensaba Elan_ – "Soy un ángel negro, sin sentimientos, yo no puedo llegar a tener esos absurdos pensamientos, no puedo"_

Pero así abrazando a Bastian, sentía que era tan frágil como una flor, eso no lo sentía al principio con el ¿Por qué ahora si le afectaba de ese modo¿Acaso había sido porque había entregado su cuerpo?

-¿Sabes? Los besos son baratos, y me da mucho gusto que no seas interesada, porque como sabes… no tengo un quinto… así que lo único que puedo darte son esos, los besos y mi corazón.

-Ofreces mucho Bastian, no creo que debas ofrecer todo a una sola persona… No me conoces bien

-el amor verdadero es solo el primero… y tú has sido la primera y la única… cuando Nicole bajó y me concedió este deseo, comencé a pensar que era un absurdo… pero cuando te conocí, mi vida empezó a tener sentido…

Elan comenzó a sentir los labios amargos, su corazón de cristal negro parecía querer palpitar, y sus labios temblaron, y de sus ojos escurrió algo que Bastian no vio, era una lágrima negra.

-Te daría mi vida Elan… si me la pidieras…

Elan no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo de ese lugar, dejando solo y confundido a Bastian, mientras ella se limpiaba furiosamente las lagrimas negras que le escurrían, se detuvo cerca del bosque prohibido y se introdujo en el.

-BASTA – Gritó en la soledad, escuchaba voces de protesta en su interior ¿Qué le estaba pasando? – ME DIO SU CORAZON Y YO LO HE UTILIZADO… NO PUEDO SENTIR NADA, SOY UN ANGEL NEGRO, UN ANGEL NEGRO NO TIENE SENTIMIENTOS… EL AMOR CORTA COMO EL CRISTAL… NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESE ESTUPIDO SENTIMIENTO ME INVADA… DEBO SER FUERTE… DEBO SER FUERTE… VOY A DESTROZAR A BASTIAN POR HACERME SENTIR ESTA MALDICION ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO BASTIAN!


	22. ¡Ah! ¡Una trampa! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Un

Capítulos 22:

**¡Ah! ¡Una trampa! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Una lluvia de besos? El amor está más fuerte que nunca ¿podrá esa magia romper las cadenas? ¡Soy tu esclava! **

-¿Te pasa algo? – Le preguntaba Hermione a Elan, cuando la vio entrar, con el rostro un poco demacrado

-No…

-Pareciera que lloraste, tienes los ojos manchados de pintura negra

-¡Oh! – gimió la chica mirando su rostro al espejo, y no era pintura, eran sus lágrimas.

-Solo estoy cansada…

-Supongo que extrañas tu casa…

-Mucho

-Pero he visto que eres la novia de Bastian y el te adora

-Sí

-Elan… No le rompas el corazón, es un chico tierno y sensible, sé buena con el ¿quieres?

-Claro – sonrió a duras penas, pero en seguida buscó a Demian y a Ana, quien se había escapado de Fred, por alguna extraña razón, no se sentían muy a gusto en el colegio, era más fácil para ellos, estar solo en parte, pero ahora…

-Creo que la presencia de Chris y Nicole nos mantiene nerviosos Demian, en cualquier momento nos pueden descubrir y aunque sabemos que los podemos dominar, no tardarían mucho para que las valquirias bajaran, y atacaran…

-Debemos hacer algo con respecto a ellos… si permanecen aquí, se darán cuenta de inmediato cuando intentemos aislar este lugar tal como lo hicimos en el pueblo, es más fácil que ellos rompan con la maldición de dentro hacia fuera porque puede dar con nosotros que por fuera…

-Si, debemos deshacernos de ellos de una manera inmediata… y ya se cómo…

-¿Cómo?

-Muy simple… los enviaremos a distintos agujeros, a mundos distantes, diferentes… No juntos, porque podrían regresar luego…

-¿Qué sugieres Kureme?

-Enviaremos a Chris a un hoyo negro, con lo peor de lo peor, así se debilitará… es un mundo cruel y oscuro en donde habitan aquellos seres corrompidos… un ángel guardián no aguantará eso…

-¿Y Nicole?

-La enviaremos al mundo de las hadas oscuras… de las hadas vampiros, de aquellos seres oscuros que pasaron más allá de la simple imaginación de los seres humanos… Nicole que es toda dulzura, no soportará…

-¿Cuándo les enviamos?

-A las tres de la mañana… es la hora perfecta… la hora de la maldad…

Efectivamente, Chris abrió los ojos, escuchaba un murmullo en su cabeza, se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, el no estaba en ninguna casa, el director le había dado una recámara en el tercer piso para que durmiera, el guardián bajó a la estancia y mirando a todas lados, solo veía a peeves, que flotaba sin decir nada, solo mirando absorto algo…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién me llama?

-_Chris… Chris_ – se dejó escuchar una voz - _¿que haces perdiendo el tiempo con esas tontitas?_

-¿Quién eres? – alzó la mano, tratando de iluminar la parte oscura de donde salía la voz, pero nada sucedió

-Ya me conoces, me has visto… estoy aquí para hacerte un favor

-¿Un favor? Presiento que eres un demonio… pero no puedo detectarlo, hay una barrera que lo impide… debes ser uno clase tres como para que logres hacerme esto.

-Sí – se asomó Kureme a contraluz – sólo que es una lástima que no puedas detenerme…

-Eso lo veremos… - y comenzó a desplegar sus alas y a formar un halo de luz para transformarlo en una poderosa espada, para una lucha de clases, ángel blanco y ángel negro.

-No tan fácil – de pronto se asomó, sin su disfraz de Demian, pero con un rehén, Kureme tenía a Ginny Weasley, tomada del cuello y desmayada – si intentas hacer algo… simplemente le quito su alma.

-No puedes hacer eso…

-Soy un demonio clase tres… claro que puedo hacerlo…

-Antes eras un ángel ¿verdad? Ahora lo presiento…

-Antes no era nada, ahora soy algo… Chris… ¿alguna vez has estado en el infierno?

-No tengo porqué…

-Cierto – sonrió Kureme – Un guardián no puede bajar al infierno sin permiso, ni puedo enviarte abajo, pero hay otro tipo de infierno, al que sí puedo enviarte…

-Eso lo veremos…

-Saca tu espada, intenta utilizar tus mejores poderes celestiales, pero no te servirán de nada Chris, porque aunque puedas salvar a ésta mortal, tú ya no tienes opción.

-¿Por qué ya no?

-Porque desde el momento en que pusiste un pié en la estancia, se ha estado iniciando un hechizo del señor tiempo y espacio, y estás a punto de irte… a otras vacaciones… de la cual… no podrás salir… hasta enloquecer…

-¿de que hablas?

-_"Hell's Gate Líes Open_"- Murmuró el ángel negro y cuando Chris se percató, estaba rodeado por un remolino oscuro, que le bloqueaba su magia blanca, y sentía que poco a poco se hundía en un sueño profundo, y apretó los dientes de coraje, había caído tontamente en una trampa sin prever nada, y ahora no podía usar sus poderes para salvarse, la oscuridad lo atrapaba y no lo dejaba respirar, ahogándolo, el remolino lo cercaba más y más, hasta que ambos, se disiparon.

-¿Tan fácil fue? – gruñó Hiromi que sobrevolaba al lado de peeves

-Lo que pasa es que no nos sintieron… los ángeles tienen cierto grado de ingenuidad… Ahora vamos por Nicole…

-¿la llamarás aquí?

-No es necesario, la oscuridad irá por ella…

-_¡Gadflykins, Gladtrypins morte!–_ comenzó a murmurar Kureme, abriendo otro agujero tridimensional en el piso – ¡_Gutterpuss and Cass_! – y unas sombras aladas salieron de la oscuridad, recorriendo el castillo, llegando al lado de Nicole y lentamente, sin que se diera cuenta, comenzaron a cubrirla.

-¿Cómo es que la diosa no se dará cuenta? – Preguntó Hiromi

-Porque al igual que yo… esas sombras pueden expeler un aura limpia y clara, solo por breves segundos, para atacar…

-¡Fue muy fácil!

-Exacto… mañana, nadie sabrá porque Chris y Nicole han desaparecido – se volvió a ver a Ginny y la soltó, al momento de hacerlo, se convirtió en una almohada y sonrió, había transformado un objeto inanimado en la pelirroja.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A dónde habían ido Chris y Nicole? Ninguno había mencionado siquiera su intención de salir a buscar algo, se supone que ambos las protegerían hasta donde pudieran…

-¿sabes algo de esto Ana?

-No…

-¿Acaso habrán regresado al cielo?

-Si Nicole hubiera subido, no duden que en este momento estaríamos cantando con los coros de serafines…

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Esperar noticias, no saldremos a buscarlos, exponiendo a los chicos y sin saber a donde ir… - Dijo Elektra – Lo mejor será que nos portemos bien y nos concentremos… si permanecemos juntas en el colegio, no tendremos problemas para cuando regresen.

-¡SI, quizás fueron en busca de algo para que regresemos! – Exclamó Alkyon de alegría.

-¿Te urge verdad? – de pronto la voz dura y fría de Draco rompió en el ambiente y Harry solo se volvió a verle con odio, lo mismo que Ron y al fondo que Hermione se lamentaba de no poder seguir acosando a Chris y eso que apenas empezaban a enseñarles algunas cosillas…

-No te entrometas Draco – Rumió Alkyon

-Sólo estoy preguntando… ¿ya te quieres ir?

-YA

-Pues no me lo parece…

-¿Y porque no príncipe serpiente? – preguntó Japiera un tanto molesta

-Porque para que se meta en mi cama por las noches no le veo muchas ganas de querer irse, creo que está muy a gusto haciéndolo, se nota que le encanta dormir conmigo.

-¿QUEEEE? – Gritaron las chicas y Alkyon enrojeció mirando furiosa a Draco ¿Cómo se atrevía ese remedo de hombre a decir sus intimidades? ¿Qué clase de humano era?

-¡Cállate Draco! – esperó Alkyon

-¿Por qué? Es la verdad… niégalo…

-grandísimo imbécil…

Y fue que Draco le tomó por la cintura y le plantó un besote en los labios y en seguida se marchó, sonriendo irónicamente, mientras que Alkyon estaba enrojecida y furiosa… claro que para eso, sus compañeras se habían quedado en silencio, pues la manera en cómo Draco besaba, como si quisiera comérsela…

-Lo siento – murmuró Alkyon, un poco avergonzada y temblando - ¡Draco siempre me besa así! Es un salvaje…

-¡Guau! – Suspiró Mariana y se sentó embobada, mientras Harry le dirigía una mirada de extrañeza - ¡Fue un beso rudo y fuerte! Quisiera que alguien me besara así… se debe sentir emocionante… ¿verdad Alky?

-¿Ah?

-¿EEEEEEH?

-¡Y pensar que a mi no me han besado! – masculló Japi

Nenyeina no dijo nada, pues Hayden la respetaba tanto… que a veces y según lo que ya había leído, hubiese deseado que ya se lo faltara, Tanya ya se había besado con Ron brevemente, Elektra que no se atrevía a decirle al lobito que se besaran, Elan que escuchaba a lo lejos, pensó que no se perdían de nada… pues a ella, Bastian le besaba cuando quería, y con respecto a Diana, solo había besado los labios secos de Fred, cuando lo tenía en posesión… mientras que Ana, pues ella si besuqueaba a Joe cuando quería.

-¿A poco te gustaría que te besara Draco? – Preguntó Harry de súbito

-¿Qué?

-Si claro – dijo entre dientes el de los ojos verdes, hormonas alborotadas y carácter endemoniado - Si te gustan los besos rudos y fuertes, seguramente anhelas que Draco te bese… aunque yo pensaba que las diosas eran más puras y que la práctica de los humanos no les interesaban.

-No seas grosero Harry – le jaló Mariana de un brazo – Creo que es suficiente con que Draco le busque pleito a Alky como para que ahora tú, me pases a fastidiar…

-¿Qué yo te molesto? ¡Solo dije que tú quieres que Draco te bese!

-¿En serio? – De repente se asomó Draco, al parecer había decidido regresar - ¡Pues entonces no pierdas el tiempo con perdedores Mariana y bésame!

-¿EH? – Chilló Mariana y Alky apretó los puños ¿Qué se creía ese rubio insolente? - ¿Qué te pasa? – gimoteó al ver como Draco tenía claras intensiones de besarla y ya paraba la boquita… ¿O solo era una broma pesada? Pero Alky estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡Suficiente! – Se interpuso Harry muy enojado - ¡Vete a besar a Parkinson, deja a Mariana en paz!

-Tranquilo Potter, ella pidió mis besos "rudos", yo no tengo la culpa que tú no sepas complacerla… pero si Mariana se va conmigo por ahí, quizás pueda enseñarles un par de cosas…

-¡Date un baño de agua fría! – Dijo Hermione - ¡Creo que tienes las hormonas alborotadas, así que mejor date servicio tú solo!

-No seas vulgar, Granger…

-¡Basta! – gritó Alkyon, dirigiéndose a Draco, tomándolo de las manos y jalándolo de ese lugar y como era a la fuerza y con violencia, de inmediato sintió como la sangre tibia de Alkyon le manchaba las manos. Ella lo llevó hacia un salón solitario.

-¿Qué te pasa? Solo bromeo…

-No lo creo – gruñó e hizo un conjuro y la puerta se cerró y las ventanas se cerraron, estaban solos.

-¿Qué pretendes hacerme? ¡Sabes que si me haces daño…!

-¿tienes miedo Draco? – Sonrió Alky – Solo te voy a dar lo que tanto quieres, no voy a permitir que esa tal Parkinson se quede con el ángel…

-Lo sabía… solo eso te interesa… el dizque ángel que hay en mí ¡Pero no lo dejaré salir ni una vez mas! Así que pierdes tu tiempo… no volverás a verlo.

-Eres muy egoísta…

-Pues no voy a cambiar por nada ni por nadie… mejor déjame salir…

-¿Para que vayas a buscar a Parkinson? ¿Qué te puede dar ella?

-Algo que tú no sabes – sonrió Draco con ironía, pero su sonrisa se torno en mueca, cuando vio que Alkyon se abría la túnica, la blusa y… tampoco usaba sostén (Bueno, como dice mi amá, a esta edad, todo se mantiene firme así que el "bra" sale sobrando)

Por un momento los ojos del chico se clavaron en el pecho, y no dijo una sola palabra, pese a que medio las había visualizado cuando ella estaba a su lado en ropa de dormir, pero ahora sí, las veía tal cual, el rubio les echó el vistazo de tal modo que Alky se sonrojó y tuvo la intención de cubrirse.

-Cúbrete – Dijo Draco volviéndose

-¿? (NAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

-He dicho que te cubras – volvió a decir, mientras sacaba aire y procuraba no pensar en nada (Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo)

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no debes hacer eso con ningún ser humano, mucho menos conmigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es indecoroso… y una chica como tú no debe hacerlo… se supone que vienes del cielo, en el cielo no hacen estas cosas… yo puedo ser un desgraciado, pero tú no tienes porque rebajarte al nivel de la chusma…

-¿Acaso no te gustan? – murmuró Alkyon, sorprendida, no sabía si sentirse feliz por el rechazo o humillada por lo mismo, aunque lo dicho por Draco había sido congruente.

-Si…

-¿Entonces?

-¡Entonces si empiezo tal vez no me detenga y te haga daño! – Gritó

-Ya leí sobre eso… sé cómo se reproducen los humanos (así como las abejitas y las maripositas ¿o la mantis religiosa?) y no me asusta, me llamaste, me invocaste, y si tu deseo es hacer eso… yo te lo cumplo… puedo detectar el deseo sexual en ti… puedo con eso Draco.

-No es lo correcto…

-¿Pues sabes que? ¡Ya no me importa! – Chilló y se acercó a Draco, cuando el chico se volvió ella lo rodeó con sus brazos a su cuello y le besó los labios con fuerza, con garra y con pasión, y el rubio no la rechazó.

"**_Tomar tu mano ¡Cuídame! Tocarte y sentirte. Noche y día ¡mírame! Toda la noche. ¡Bésame!"_**

En tanto, afuera, Harry taladraba con sus preciosos ojos verdes a Mariana, el pelinegro estaba un poco ofendido de que la chica hubiese considerado más al dragoncito con eso de los besos.

-¿Qué?

-Quita esa cara Harry ¿Por qué eres tan neurótico? – increpó Mariana, pero era obvio que el ojiverde estaba un poco celoso y la chica no podía detectar ese sentimiento… (¡¡Pero yo quiero saber que está haciendo Alkyon con el dragoncito!)

-¿te gusta Draco?

-No

-¡Pues pareciera que si! -Gritó

-¡Yo solo dije que Draco daba buenos besos por lo que vi! Eso no significa que esté mendingando por uno ¿Por qué siempre eres tan negativo? ¡Sacas lo peor que hay en mi! ¡Y no me estés gritando que no soy sorda! (maldito piojo cuatro ojos)

-Me besaste en la montaña…

-Era para darte calor…

-¿Entonces fue por deber y no por gusto?

-Harry, dices cosas que no entiendo…

-¡Claro, tu que sabes!

-¡Entonces bésame y quedamos a mano!

Harry sumamente furioso, le tomó el rostro y le plantó un beso largo y lento, y el resto de las chicas que estaban cerca de ahí, poco a poco hicieron acto de desaparición porque como saben es un acto privado y el resto del mundo estorba, para dejarle un momento de privacidad a los chicos, no es correcto hacer mal tercio… primero había comenzado un poco a la fuerza, pero después comenzaron a aflojar el cuerpo, Harry cambió sus brazos y le abrazó, mientras que ella comenzó a tocar al ojiverde.

"_**Realmente no tengo ni idea ¡Ni idea, ni idea! Las razones pueden venir luego ¡Luego, luego! Me siento atraída por ti"**_

Los besos pronto se convirtieron en besotes y tronados, con lengua y todo, besitos franceses, de campana y cero beso esquimal, al contrario, que les echaran un poco de agua a los dos, las manos de pronto parecían adquirir mente propia, hasta las de Mariana, porque la poca celestialidad que tenía, la estaba perdiendo… sobre todo cuando su manita santa comenzó a acariciar la rodilla del chico y luego subía, subía y subía…

Harry solo abrió los ojos muy grandes y redondos, cuando sintió que una manita andaba quien sabe por donde y sólo alcanzó a darle un manotazo a la chica y se separó de ella muy agitado y con el corazón a mil por hora.

-¡AY! ¿Por qué me pegas? – gruñó como niña mimada.

-¡Mariana que haces!

-¿Qué? – gruño en tono mimando y molesta por la interrupción de tan sensualote, gozoso, exquisito, cachondo, delicioso, apetecible, placentero y sabroso beso.

-¡No me toques ahí! (¿Ahí? ¿Dónde, dónde? ¡Chica, las manos quietas! ¿Qué modales son esos?)

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no!

-¡Solo quería ver si estaba tan cargado de energía como la otra vez en la montaña! ¿Es cierto que eso sirve para relacionarse íntimamente y para procrear niños? Y… ¡Si que está como la otra vez! – se asomó para ver el "asunto" señalándolo con mucho descaro.

Harry enmudeció y enrojeció…

-¡Bueno ya te di el beso que querías! – alcanzó a decir, se puso en pié, se puso la mochila al frente y se alejó de inmediato, ondeando su túnica, al irse corriendo por los pasillos… seguramente para buscar un lugar escondido para desahogar sus penas…

¡¡¡Por Dios! ¿Qué pretenden las diosas al despertar esas bajas pasiones de sus humanos? Les van a meter un susto… y luego no se quejen cuando pierdan esa poca celestialidad y pureza que les queda ¿Qué cuentas entregarán ante padre, madre y el mero, mero, cuando dilaten siglos purificando sus almas y cuerpos por haber caído en la tentación?

Pero Mariana y Alkyon no eran las únicas que deseaban saber a fondo, cual era lo interesante de que los humanos se besaran sus bocas y se tocaran sus cuerpecitos, Elektra le echaba ojos al lobito, quien andaba con la mirada distraída como la de un perrito abandonado y se preguntaba si el chico se dejaría.

-Jonathan…

-Dime…

-La otra vez te besé, pero estaba pasada de copas… por eso esa parte de mi memoria no lo capto adecuadamente, ahora te digo… ¿podemos darnos un beso?

-¿Eh?

-Solo como práctica, quiero saber que se siente…

-Pero tu ya…

-¡Vamos, sólo un beso!

-Mj… bueno… este – Jon se puso nervioso, Elektra le miraba con los ojos brillantes y hasta se mojaba los labios y levantaba el rostro para que el chico le diera el beso.

-¿Me vas a besar?

-Bueno – casi musitó y se acercó lentamente, él era el que tenía los labios secos y las manos sudorosas, bajó su rostro lentamente y únicamente pegó sus labios a los de Elektra unos segundos y listo… obvio que la dizque diosa (porque a estas alturas…mmmm) lo miró muy raro.

-¿eso es todo?

-Si… - respondió el chico sonrojado

-¿Y porque cuando Draco besó a Alkyon abrió toda la bocota? ¿Así como me besaste, te besé yo? – exigió respuestas

-Pues – Él lobito se puso de nervios, en realidad, el beso que ella le había dado, había estado muchísimo menos santurrón que ese… claro que ella no lo recordaba, pero el sí… ¡Hipócrita!

-¡Me estás engañando lobito! (porque ahora ya no es simplemente "Jon" ahora es… "Lobito" Grrrr) – Exclamó Elektra - ¡Un beso no puede ser así nada más! ¡Quiero que me expliques porque con la boca abierta y el papel específico que conlleva el utilizar la lengua dentro de la boca del otro, cuando se sabe científicamente la cantidad de gérmenes que tiene la saliva y!

Y para que Elektra cerrara la boca y no siguiera dando dolores de cabeza al lobito, pues de súbito, le alcanzó la boca y la selló con un beso, así como el que ella le había dado y un poquito mas subido de tono… Chang pasó cerca de ahí, bien oportuna como siempre y se cruzó de brazos al ver que Elektra se besuqueaba con el chico.

-¿Y esa cara Cho?

-¡Mira a ese par! – señaló con la mirada a Elektra y Jon.

-¿Y que? A ti nunca te ha gustado Lupín – se alzó de hombros Marieta, su mejor amiga.

-¡Una cosa es que no me guste, pero el chico se supone que está loco por mí, Hayden me lo comentó! Y me gusta tener el control sobre eso, y esa chica… ¿Acaso no dice ser muy celestial y venir del cielo? ¡Para mí son patrañas!

-Ay Cho, pero les hemos visto sus alitas…

-magia avanzada, es todo…

-¡deja el drama chica, solo truena tus dedos y Jonathan Lupín, volverá a suspirar por ti!

-¡Claro que eso haré! Lo que es mío, es mío, aunque no lo utilice… y me dará mucho gusto dejarla sin Jon.

Y el beso de él lobito a Elektra, no terminaba, ya el chico se había acomodado mejor y ella ya le había pasado sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y ya iban para seis minutos con sus bocas pegadas ¿Cómo estaban respirando? Es una incógnita…

Pero el besuqueo estaba tan bueno, tan concentrados, tan tronados y con la temperatura aumentando (Ay Elektra y yo que creía que eras bien decente, pero finalmente en mi historia tienes entre 15 y 17 y haré lo que quiera con tu personaje porque ya está en edad en que puede perder… la vergüenza, digo… no piensen mal) que de repente, el lobito perdió el equilibrio, al querer darle un abrazo y ella al querer írsele encima, cuando…

-¡AY!

-¡DIABLOS!

Ambos se habían caído de la banca de madera, pegándose en la cabeza, y salieron arrastrándose de debajo de la mesa que estaba al lado de la banca en donde estaban, Jon estaba muy sonrojado, y Elektra se andaba relamiendo los labios y sacando aire, con una sonrisita traviesa.

-¿Y bien?

-Wow… - suspiró y sonriente - ¡Me gustan los besos!

-A mi también…

-¡Dame otro beso!

-¡Elektra!

-¿Acaso quieres que le pida otro beso a otro chico?

-¡NO! Escúchame bien niña, no andes pidiendo besos a otros porque algunos se pueden propasar contigo ¿entendido?

-Si… sólo tú puedes besarme y propasarte conmigo (Amo y señor mío, soy tu esclava) – asintió - ¡Dame otro beso!

-Tranquila niña…

-¡Quiero otro beso! – y le echó los brazos al cuello, sonriente.

-¡Elektra por favor! Compórtate… - Respondió él lobito ofendido, pero en el fondo como que esa situación le estaba gustando.

"_**Mis circuitos palpitantes se han incinerado. Porque no es que seas muy sincero. Pero seguro que es porque no puedes ser sincero ¡Sé todo lo que deseas! ¡Soy tu esclava!"**_

Otra que hacía su luchita, era Japiera, miraba a Ki, no se decidía a pedirle un beso… lo que ella no sabía era que Kieran estaba muy verde en ese asunto, era un chico lindo y tierno, pero por su timidez siempre pasaba desapercibido por las niñas y poco caso le hacían, así que él, tenía los labios más vírgenes que Japi… por así decirlo.

-¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? – le pregunto Kieran al sentir la mirada de Japi que casi, casi, le quitaba hasta los calcetines y lo hacía sentir incómodo.

-¿Mirarte como?

-Como si quisieras pedirme algo…

-Bueno, pues… verás… ¿viste lo que Draco le hizo a Alkyon y después Harry a Mariana?

-Esto… si…

-¿Son ricos los besos?

-Pues… si – aunque el muy inocente, como he dicho, cero práctica.

-¿Me das uno?

-¿Qué?

-Un beso… Tal vez no pude cumplirte tu deseo con la señorita Granja, pero si no es mucho pedir… un beso…

-¿Beso? – Murmuró Ki más rojo que un tomate y tragando saliva, mientras que los preciosos ojos de Japiera chispeaban y él chico sólo veía el labial rosa que brillaba en los labios de la joven.

-Bésame Kieran…

-Yo… no…

-¿No quieres besarme? – De pronto Japi tornó su rostro angelical, por uno triste y sus ojos amenazaban con soltar sus lagrimitas - ¿No se te antoja besarme?

-No es por eso, es que yo…

-¡Ah! Leímos en una revista que para que un hombre bese a una chica, ésta le debe gustar mucho… ¿No te gusto ni un poquito? ¿Tanto te gusta Granja como para que no lo intentes? Está bien, no te insistiré más – terminó diciendo tristemente y de inmediato se alejó de él.

-¡Japi! – exclamó el chico ¿Qué había pasado? Ni siquiera le había podido decir que él no había besado a nadie nunca…

No lo dudó ni un segundo, el chico fue tras su doncella y la encontró rápidamente, sentada frente al lago, derramando algunas lagrimitas, aunque Kieran se sentía mareado, le dolía el estómago y tenía ganas de vomitar… de sólo pensar en darle un beso… estaba súper nervioso, pero sabía que no podía dejar todo así, debía explicarle todo.

-Japi, no llores…

-No importa…

-Déjame que te explique… es que yo… yo… yo nunca… ¡Yo nunca he besado a una chica!

-¿EEEHHH?

-Soy tímido por naturaleza Japi, quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero las niñas y mucho menos Hermione, andan tras de mí acosándome o viceversa… Así que yo no he tenido novia y tampoco he besado a una chica… hasta ahora… y luego tú me pides un beso, pues… me pones en un predicamento…

-Oh

-Es probable que si te beso, no te guste, porque… sería mi primer beso… Me da mucha pena… porque se supone que yo debo tener experiencia…

-Entonces… pero entonces sí me darás un beso…

-Sólo prométeme que si no te gusta… no se lo dirás a nadie que soy pésimo besando.

-Te lo prometo…

Kieran sacó y metió aire, muy nervioso, miró a su alrededor, no había nadie que les mirara o lo juzgara si al final, a Japi no le gustaba cómo la besaba. Ella también estaba nerviosa por su pedido, en realidad no sabía si le gustaría que él la besara, pero tenía que poner todo su empeño.

Ki lentamente se acercó a Japi, buscando la manera de acomodar su rostro, tomando su cara con sus manos y enfocando sus labios, y lentamente, con mucho cuidado como si ella fuera a romperse, comenzó a presionarle los labios, entreabriendo un poquito, chocando primero con la incomodidad de los dientes y luego…

"_**Porque eres especial. Pídeme lo que sea ¡Soy tu esclava! Tu boca es un regalo. Por eso estoy aquí"**_

Luego el beso parecía darse naturalmente… y tranquilamente comenzaron a besuquearse, como si nadie existiera, y de nueva cuenta, las manos parecían tener vida propia y ya comenzaban a acariciarse y a Kieran, se le borraba la señorita Granja completamente de su memoria, porque sólo estaba la presencia de Japiera.


	23. ¡Uh! Después de los besos, se desata la

Capítulo 23:

**¡Uh! Después de los besos, se desata la tormenta, el guardián y la diosa regresan ¿Estarán en peligro? ¡Pero también las diosas corren peligro en el colegio! **

Y hablando de besos y sus consecuencias, Nenyeina miraba de lejos a Hayden, finalmente era su prometido ¿no? Los prometidos podían besarse, aunque por un momento, recordaba que ella misma no quería estar prometida… pero… el beso… sería la única que no besaría nunca y Hayden estaba ahí, estudiando en la biblioteca, como siempre (maldita sea ¿acaso Hayden no tiene una vida?) y curiosamente observó que el chico usaba gafas para leer, seguramente por leer tanto ya se había desgastado la vista.

Lo pensó un momento, el chico no estaba tan mal, su pelo rubio, sus ojos color zafiro, su sonrisa tímida y encantadora, el modo en que le miraba embelezado cuando desplegaba sus alas… si a él, ella le agradaba… un beso… ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Nenyeina no había entrado nunca a una biblioteca, no sabía de las reglas, se sentó al lado de Hayden, quien se quitó las gafas y le miró con esa inusual sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Estás muy ocupado?

-Algo… ¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti? Casi termino mis deberes, pese a todo lo que sucedió en Hogsmeade, los profesores reanudaron clases y ya vez que como fue un ataque extraño que no fue provocado por magos, pues todo se terminó.

-Sí…

-Estás extraña el día de hoy… por lo regular no subes a la biblioteca nunca… prefieres la torre más alta del colegio, porque según tú, te acerca más a tu casa…

-Claro… - Pero seguía misteriosa y ya Hayden comenzaba a mirarla con extrañeza.

-Me estás asustando Neny ¿Qué sucede?

Y por respuesta, ella le jaló el cuello y pego sus labios a los del chico, quien por una parte, se quedó petrificado y luego cerró los ojos y de se dejó llevar por el beso, y como tenía algo de experiencia en los besos, pues logró llevar a Nenyeina al cielo y luego bajarla a la tierra.

"_¡Soy tu esclava! Para poder protegerte. Por eso estoy aquí. Noche y día ¡mírame! Toda la noche ¡Bésame!_"

El resto de los chicos que estudiaban, entre ellos Hermione, se quedaron absortos al ver el espectáculo y el besuqueo impresionante que poco a poco, aumentaba de intensidad. Las manos quién sabe por donde andaban y las gemas que ambos portaban, parpadeaban incisamente, ya que la conexión emocional se realizaba y por ello reaccionaban.

Lo que Nenyeina no sabía, era que si se terminaban de conectar emocionalmente en un plano más íntimo, aunque no se hubiesen casado, ni Dios padre los podría separar… Lo que sí los separó en ese momento, fue un borrador que comenzó a golpear las cabezas de ambos.

-¡AY!

-¡OUCH!

-¡Señor Christensen, jamás lo hubiera pensado de usted, haciendo esos desfiguros en la biblioteca cuando siempre ha sido recto y callado! – gritaba la señora Pince mientras que hacía que un par de borradores les golpeaban la cabeza, Hayden entonces tomó la mano de Nenyeina y tuvieron que salir corriendo de la biblioteca, antes que los borradores les asesinaran… y en el primer rinconcito que encontraron, continuaron el besuqueo.

"_Cogerte tu mano ¡cuídame! Tocarte y sentirte ¡cae en mis redes! Día y noche ¡Mírame! toda la noche ¡bésame!_"

Draco separaba a Alkyon de su lado, con el corazón agitadísimo ¡No lo haría! Aunque se muriera de ganas, Alky se había dejado tocar todo lo que el rubio había querido, pero no podía hacer eso… "hacerle eso" sería muy bajo y ruin… ella casi no tenía ropa encima (como siempre Alky es la primera, como que ya es costumbre ¿verdad?) y el también andaba a medio vestir.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Alkyon quien ya estaba doblando hasta las manitas y ya tenía los ojitos pequeños y al punto de dejarse rendir ante la sensual seducción del dragón.

-No puedo hacerlo…

-¿No? – gimió y entreabrió los ojos, mirando al rubio febrilmente ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella estaba dispuesta a darle TODO lo que quisiera.

-Si se toco, me sentiré muy mal, Alkyon, eres lo único puro que he tenido en mi vida hasta ahora y tocarte, hacerte mía, sería como maldecirme de nuevo… No lo haré…

-¡Draco!

-Además tú no ves en mí, más que al dichoso dragón ángel ese… pero yo soy Draco Malfoy… y no soy ningún ángel…

-Pero yo quiero…

-No Alkyon, porque te puedes arrepentir y yo no puedo permitir eso… Por favor, no quiero que de pronto, me dé algún maldito ataque y te agreda… a veces ni yo mismo sé porqué de repente actúo así.

Alkyon se atrevió a darle un beso más a Draco, entendiendo todo, se medio arregló y salió del salón, observando a todas partes, para que nadie le viera, pero si hubo alguien… Kureme le observaba a lo lejos, cuyos ojos traspasaban las gruesas paredes y los fantasmas.

-Alkyon… me da gusto que no te hayas entregado a ese humano, porque si te elijo a ti, debes ser pura… aunque sea de cuerpo… No puede entrar una mujer impura a mis dominios…

-Kureme – Lo interrumpió Diana – he estado vigilando a los chicos, sólo Draco Malfoy es el único que no tiene mis agujas succionadoras, pero el resto si…

-Perfecto, cuando haga el ataque, podré invocar a los vampiros, para que les succionen la sangre por medio de las pajillas que diseñaste para esos casos.

-Ninguno podrá defenderse de ese ataque, porque las pajillas… tienen el efecto de que cuando les aspiras, la sangre se conecta de las agujas a la pajilla y la sangre automáticamente pasa a tu boca.

-maravilloso invento…

-Gracias, fue idea de un grupo de vampiros de Rusia que pude rescatar antes que los destruyeran… así, los humanos no tiene escapatoria ¡Su sangre será nuestra!

-Sólo espero que Chris y Nicole no encuentren la manera de regresar en donde están…

-Por supuesto que no les será tan fácil, aunque eso no quiere decir que no lo puedan hacer…

Y en otro lugar del mundo paralelo, Chris se encontraba rodeado de unos seres oscuros, estaba como en una especie de ciudad devastada, todo en ruinas, se olía humedad y decadencia, era tan oscuro que Chris estaba debilitado, tanto que algunos seres oscuros, lo zarandeaban sin piedad.

-¡Vamos, juega con nosotros angelito, porque no hay duda que eso eres, un angelito!

-"No puedo hacer nada" – pensaba Chris cansado, pues ni bien había llegado, había sido rodeado por seres funestos y le habían acosado, empujado y maltratado, él sentía que las fuerzas le dejaban… sólo necesitaba un rayo de luz para recargar su fuerza y salir de ese maldito lugar.

-¡Mejor vamos a destrozarlo! – reía cínicamente otro

-¡hay que hacerle cosas malas! Jejeje

-¡Sólo es un juguete para nosotros! Jajaja

-¡Dicen que no mueren tan fácilmente, hay que quemarlo, mutilarlo, lapidarlo, hay que hacerle todo eso hasta que pida piedad, y su espíritu salga de ese cuerpo!

-SI, SI, SI, SI

-¡Ser supremo celestial! – pensó Chris

-El no está aquí – dijo de pronto una voz femenina y todos los seres se apartaron de inmediato, Chris alzó la vista, y era una chica, alta, delgada, con el cabello castaño claro, lacio y largo, de ojos grises, rostro sombrío pero hermoso.

-¿Quién…?

-Bienvenido a Ciudad Santa – sonrió la jovencita – irónicamente, así se llama este lugar de podredumbre y hastío, de locura y degeneración, donde están todos los pecados y donde ahora estás tú…

-¿Ciudad Santa?

-Quien te envió aquí, quería que te volvieras loco… ¿sabes que gente habita aquí? Los ángeles a los que les han sido cortadas las alas, seres del cielo que fueron castigados eternamente y que ahora son basura… los demonios que fueron expulsados del infierno, por no haber acatado los designios de su jefe…

-¿Y tú que eres? ¿Un ángel sin alas o un demonio exiliado?

-Soy Isuzu – respondió sonriendo y desplegando sus alas negras, haciendo que los seres horrendos, sucios y desagradables, se arrodillaran casi a ella – Un ángel mestizo que no encontró cabida en el cielo y en el infierno, por lo cual opte por esta ciudad…

-¡Un mestizo!

-Tengo una hermana menor… Ana… ambas mestizas…

-Ana nunca ha comentado…

-Nunca nos conocimos, porque éramos dos, una estuvo entre el cielo y la tierra, y la otra, o sea yo, entre la tierra y el infierno…

-Sin embargo, en éste lugar me siento menos perseguida y rechazada, mi parte positiva está dormida, casi muerta… y ahora vienes tú, con tu luz… apagada, pero con luz…

-¡Queremos a ese hombre! – gritaron los seres tratando de jalarlo con sus uñas largas y sucias

-¡NO! – Gritó ella – ES MIO

-¡no es justo! ¡Somos muchos, quizás podríamos…!

-¿Me desafían? – Sonrió - ¡Todos son unos seres asquerosos, ángeles sin alas, demonios sin cuernos, no valen nada! Podría ser su reina si quisiera… pero yo no gobierno sobre las criaturas asquerosas.

Isuzu alzó su capa y envolvió a Chris, para trasladarlo a otro lugar, en fracción de segundos, se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente, era como una mini ciudad, dentro de esa gran ciudad.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Bienvenido a "Hostile Force", es como un emporio, ubicado en el centro de Ciudad santa… los seres que habitan en este lugar, son tan perversos como los de fuera, pero la diferencia, es que son los de mayor elite…

-¿Cómo salgo de éste lugar?

-Para salir de este lugar… sólo necesitas el poder de Jenova…

-¿Jenova?

-Jenova tiene una gema en el cuello… si lo obtienes, tienes el poder para salir de este lugar…

-¿Pero quién es?

-Es la que gobierna este lugar… un demonio puro…

-¿Tu has intentado salir de aquí?

-Si… hace siglos… pero no pude, necesito el poder de Jenova, el problema es que Jenova es un demonio femenino… es el demonio más hermoso que he visto jamás… al cual alguna vez me enfrenté cuando quería salir de aquí y necesitaba su poder… pero no fue posible, estaba siendo masacrada y tuve que urdir una mentira, para que no me destrozara…

-Entonces es muy poderosa…

-Es clase 4… Aunque he aumentado mi nivel aquí, aún no puedo compararme a ella…

-Entonces si la gema es la fuente de su poder, quitándosela…

-No Chris… La gema es el puente de salida de este mundo, no tiene nada que ver con el poder de Jenova… para obtenerla tendrías que matarla, y para matar a un clase 4… tendrías que ser uno…

-¿Y como pretendes que yo la obtenga entonces?

-Jenova es una mujer… tú un hombre… piénsalo un poco, eres un ser puro, a ella le fascinarás, es cruel y perversa, le encantan las artes carnales, dice que es el mejor invento de la naturaleza de los humanos… Solo tienes una ventaja…

-¿Cuál?

-Que yo te encontré primero… así que podría decir que eres mi esclavo y podría venderte a ella, pero eso no sería conveniente, tal vez prestado…

-¿discúlpame?

-Piénsalo… la única solución es que conozcas a Jenova y te hagas su amigo íntimo ¿Qué piensas?

-Necesito salir de aquí…

-Solo una cosa más… si decides aceptar… la convivencia con ella no será color de rosa, ella está rodeada de la oscuridad, querrá hacer todo contigo… te corromperás…

-Ya me descontaminaré en el cielo…

-Me das pena, pero es la única solución, si Jenova fuera varón, hubiese tenido que hacerlo para salir de aquí…

-Lo haré – dijo determinado – tengo que regresar y lo haré…

-Bien, iremos con ella… pero te cambiaré, esa ropa que traes no es digno de ti…

Volviendo con las diosas, todas tenían cara de satisfacción, tiradas en el césped, sonriendo tontamente, pues se habían besuqueado con los terrenales, así que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Claro que los chicos también estaban encantados con lo que había sucedido, Harry por ejemplo, estaba en la cama, con los ojos verdes radiantes y solo los cerraba cuando recordaba las manitas de Mariana, Hayden, que había regresado a la biblioteca y después de pedir disculpas a la señora Pince, se había refugiado en sus libros, pero con una sonrisa encantadora.

Él lobito, estaba que aullaba de felicidad, mientras que Kieran le veía y sonreía, aunque el chico también recordaba el besuqueo con Japiera. Inclusive Draco, miraba a través de la ventana, mientras tenía en su mente, grabada la imagen de Alkyon y lo que le había mostrado.

-¡Amo! – apareció Hiromi delante de Kureme

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Mis polvos hacen poco efecto ya en ese humano llamado Draco! Sus sentimientos buenos están saliendo, los puedo oler, son asquerosos, y eso Tomoko no se ha desatado de mis lazos mortales.

-Lo que sucede es que despertó el dragón ángel en él… y ahora está muy protegido…

-¿Y que hago ahora?

-Sigue contaminando a los demás… hay poco caos en este lugar.

-¡Si amo!

-Bien… bien… ahora solo necesito… hacer que todos los profesores salgan de Hogwarts, comenzando con el director, para que los alumnos queden a mi merced, y podamos desatar la masacre… cuando eso pase, me llevaré a la que será mi esposa y nadie la podrá sacar del inframundo…

En tanto, Isuzu había llevado a Chris al territorio de Jenova, parecía una especie de tienda árabe, llena de alfombras, sedas y gasas, se notaban los bordados en oro y plata, había joyas por todas partes, había muchos esclavos y esclavas, con cadenas en las manos y en los pies, pero finamente ataviados.

En el centro, había con una mesa llena de comensales, que bebían y disfrutaban de la abundancia, por las esquinas se observaban algunas escenas (que no mencionaré) que puso a Chris con los cabellos de punta y le daban ganas de salir huyendo, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, ya que su espíritu se había debilitado y no tenía el poder.

Isuzu le había compuesto, le había puesto más atractivo y elegante, ella se sentó a la mesa, levantó una copa y dijo salud, haciendo que Chris estuviera sentado tras ella, como su esclavo, incluso le había puesto una argolla en la oreja izquierda, con su insignia.

-¿Quién es ese? – preguntaron los hombres y mujeres que habían en la mesa, todos de distintas edades.

-Es mi nuevo esclavo…

-Es muy hermoso – una de los comensales quiso tocarlo e Isuzu le puso una daga en la mano.

-¡Cuidado! Es mío, de mi propiedad, nadie osa tocarlo mas que yo… es mi esclavo…

-¡Véndemelo! – urgió esa mujer

-No está en venta, me sirve bastante bien… y ya tiene mi marca – señaló la oreja – Así que no puedo ni quiero…

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Cayó del cielo…

De pronto, se comenzó a sentir un viento helado, los comensales detuvieron el festín y de repente, apareció ella, Jenova… e Isuzu tenía razón, era la joven más hermosa que se hubiese visto jamás, no parecía mayor de veinte años y de inmediato posó sus ojos en Chris.

-¡Un ángel! – murmuró sorprendida

-Es mío – sonrió Isuzu autoritariamente – Es mi esclavo, ya le he marcado con mi sello.

-¿Cómo se llama? – se acercó a el, ondeando su lujoso vestido estilo victoriano.

-Chris…

-Es puro…

-Absolutamente…

-Tienes que dármelo…

-Ya tiene mi marca, lo siento…

-Entonces tienes que dejar que me entretenga las veces que yo quiera con el… te recompensaré muy bien…

Chris solo escuchaba, previa recomendación de Isuzu de parecer callado y sumiso, de no levantar la vista y acatar las órdenes, por ello, el guardián permanecía con los ojos en el piso, sin embargo, pudo vislumbrar la gema que Jenova cargaba en su cuello, y que era la que tenía el poder de sacarlo de ese lugar.

Isuzu presionó el hombro de Chris, era obvio que Jenova querría tener el control de un ser puro y perdido en Ciudad Santa y más aún en Hostile Force y para que él saliera de ese lugar, tendría que ser de una manera poco agradable.

-¡Creo que no me importará que Chris te visite el tiempo que quieras Jenova! Siempre y cuando regrese a mis dominios.

-Por supuesto – le tomó de la mano – Vamos Chris… te llevaré a una fiesta… Isuzu, puedes acompañarnos, aunque no esperes que tu criado regrese contigo cuando te marches.

-Lo sé bien…

La dichosa fiesta estaba en otro salón, una música oscura se dejaba escuchar y un grupo entonaba canciones maléficas en un pequeño estrado, todas las criaturas que estaban ahí, bebían, fumaban e ingerían sustancias tóxicas para el organismo, algunos hacían ciertos actos en los lugares más recónditos, algunas diablesas bailaban en unas mesas sin ropa, era un lugar lleno de maldad, en donde los ojos de Chris veían las cosas mas bajas que hubiese podido imaginar… Isuzu sabía que todo quedaba en las manos de Chris, porque finalmente, sólo el podría encontrar la manera de salir de ahí.

¿Y porque Isuzu le había ayudado de esa manera? Porque ella también deseaba salir ya, necesitaba recargar sus energías y porque pese a que decía que su parte positiva estaba dormida, esa energía aún seguía recorriendo su cuerpo… Era un delito celestial entregar a un ser puro a las fuerzas oscuras, pero sería mas perjudicial, que Chris se quedara en ese lugar.

Ese anochecer fue lo más largo que ha tenido Chris… pues Jenova lo condujo a sus habitaciones… y no salió hasta cuando la oscuridad cedió un poco, ella hizo con el lo que quiso y ordenó que regresara por la noche, para seguir con la interminable fiesta.

-Chris… - murmuró Isuzu al verle entrar, su rostro no era lo más sereno que había, tenía un rictus de dolor y sus ojos estaban opacos.

-Me dio de beber… de fumar… me hizo lo que quiso… pero tengo que soportar… tengo que hacerlo ¿verdad?

-Lo lamento…

-Quiero salir de aquí… una vez fuera… me purificaré…

-Por supuesto…

-Quiero descansar…

-Hazlo en el lugar que te indiqué…

Chris subió a su habitación, con el firme propósito de aceptar todos los bajos instintos de Jenova con la condición única de quitarle esa joya y salir de ese horrible sitio, que no era digno de un guardián como el… aunque el tiempo avanzaba en su contra

En Hogwarts, había pasado casi un mes, diciembre se acercaba, Dumbledore había preparado su viaje a Francia, pues extrañamente no se podía comunicar, las redes de polvos flu estaban bloqueadas, los transportadores no los llevaban al sitio elegido, las comunicaciones por chimenea estaban bloqueados, en fin, era un caos.

-Me reuniré con el ministerio, aún no logran saber la causa que origina estos problemas, el profesor Snape irá conmigo – Escuchaba Kureme "Demian" cerca de ahí.

-¿Quién cubrirá las clases del profesor? – preguntaba McGonagall

-El profesor me ha dicho que apenas regresemos dará cursos intensivos y no dará vacaciones a los atrasados, tuve que estar de acuerdo…

-Como usted diga profesor…

-Queda a cargo profesora McGonagall

-Muy bien – Asintió la profesora y Kureme sonrió, era perfecto, ya tenía el plan que urdiría para hacer que los profesores, o la mayoría por lo menos, salieran del colegio, así, con sólo los alumnos a su merced…

El director partió en seguida y de inmediato, la pandilla oscura se puso a poner en práctica su plan, Elan había convencido sutilmente a Bastian (por no decir que por medio de su cuerpecito) de que investigara en donde estaban localizados todos los profesores, y el chico lo había logrado, pese a que Hermione le daba clases extras.

Y ni siquiera el pobre preguntaba para qué quería saberlo, ella solo se cruzaba de piernas, sonreía encantadoramente y se desabotonaba la ropa, lo cual dejaba idiotizado al chico. El que no estaba así y ya sabía de los planes era Joe, pero como no podía decir una palabra, solo mostraba su enojo por gestos cuando estaba solo con Ana, quien ya le andaba agarrando gusto a eso de besarlo a su antojo y no solamente en la boca. Diana en cambio, la pasaba diferente con Fred, el chico no recordaba nada de su novia, de que fuera a visitarlo…

-He prolongado mucho mi estancia en Hogwarts, hace años que deje el colegio – decía Fred – la tienda se reconstruyó ya y ya se acerca la navidad y las compras.

-¿Qué ha pasado con las investigaciones?

-Pues el señor oscuro quedó descartado…

-¿Leviatán? No pues solo que lo busquen en el inframundo…

-No, Lord Voldemort…

-Ah… ese…

-Ya todos en el ministerio sabe de las chicas que bajaron del cielo, así que le han pedido al director que las mantenga en el colegio, hasta encontrarles un lugar donde no llegue peligro para los demás… creo que ellas aún no lo saben…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, resulta que como la magia que tenemos no sirve contra la de los seres del cielo y del inframundo, por lo cual, en cuanto se encuentre el sitio ideal… pero no es fácil…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque algunos alumnos están conectados a ellas, y mi hermano Ron está incluido…

-Eso si que es una pena… - respondió Diana quedamente, pese a todo no olvidaba que el no le había comentado que tenía novia y lo mas curioso, era que ella al apoderarse de su mente, no había podido saber ese secreto… quizás era porque sin querer, el había logrado guardarlo secretamente.

-Estás un poco fría conmigo – bajó la voz Fred - ¿te sucede algo?

-Solo pasa que – y de repente le puso la mano a la altura de la cara y Fred perdió de inmediato el brillo de sus ojos y su mente se puso en blanco, mientras ella gruñía entre dientes - ¡solo pasa que no me dijiste que tenías un compromiso con una humana! Y yo que pensé que eras sincero…

Y lentamente comenzó a elevarlo, Fred parecía como sin vida, ausente, sus cabellos rojos un poco largo cayeron sobre parte de su rostro, haciéndolo ver muy atractivo.

-Yo puedo ser mala, mentirosa, egoísta, perversa… como los humanos, como tu clase, pero tú… pensé que tú eras diferente y pensé que sentías algo sincero por mí… ¡Nunca confíes en un humano porque te traicionará y nunca confíes en un ángel negro, porque es vengativo y traicionero!

-¡Fred! – de pronto escuchó a Ron que le buscaba y en seguida le bajó del aire y los ojos del pelirrojo recobró el brillo y le miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Nada… tu hermano te busca…

-Oh… bueno, iré a ver que quiere

-Claro…

Con toda la información acerca de los profesores, con la ausencia del director, era el momento perfecto de que el plan se llevara a cabo, hacer un caos dentro del colegio y apoderarse de algunas de las chicas era lo más deseado por Kureme y por los ángeles oscuros.

Así que lo pusieron en marcha ¿Cuál era? Poner en peligro a un chico de Hogwarts ¿Quién? El más vulnerable, Bastian. Elan le engañó fácilmente para que el jovencito se introdujera al bosque prohibido.

Así que no fue de extrañarse que Elan estuviera corriendo y fingiendo llorar por toda la escuela, pidiendo ayuda a los profesores, ya que su adorado novio, su bebé Bastian, había sido capturado por bestias horribles y que seguramente le harían cachito.

La mayoría de los profesores de inmediato, junto con Hagrid, se dirigieron al interior del bosque prohibido, para lograr que los centauros dejaran libre al chico, quien solo había entrado al bosque a buscar unas supuestas nueces que había cerca de una especie de lago, y de la cual tenía antojo su amada.

Así que cuando la gran mayoría estuvo fuera… Kureme aprovechó eso, desplegando su poder, desde la torre más alta del colegio, mirando irónicamente al cielo, repitiendo las palabras sabias que dijera uno de los ángeles negros…

-Con el ser supremo dormido, su creación ha caído en un caos, y nuestros poderes han aumentado…

Alzó una mano y un halo oscuro comenzó a salir y a invadir el lugar, las nubes ennegrecieron y se respiraba miedo en el aire.

-Me llevaré una esposa a mis dominios… y solo si las otras no aceptan ser mis esclavas les perdonaré la vida, o de lo contrario, sus humanos sufrirán las consecuencias…

Y poco a poco, el enorme colegio se encapsulaba, como en un humo denso, oscuro, pesado, el interior mismo del colegio comenzó a llenarse de niebla y el pánico entró en algunos alumnos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué es esto, que está sucediendo?

-¿Acaso nos vuelven a atacar?

-¡Hermione! – Llegaban los otros prefectos corriendo - ¡Algo raro está sucediendo, como la otra vez en Hogsmeade!

-Lo sé

-¡Todo por culpa de esas chicas! – espetó Ernie

-Es verdad – apoyó Padma

-¡Estarán muy guapas, pero han traído muchos, muchos problemas! – Espetó Justin – Lo mejor sería que se marcharan del colegio.

-Apoyo esa noción – Dijo Ginny que se acercaba – Y creo que Hermione está de acuerdo conmigo…

-Es más – dijo Susan – Si ocurre una sola cosa más, nosotros mismos las sacaremos de aquí, podrán haber bajado del cielo y todo lo que quieran, pero han metido en muchísimos problemas a nuestros compañeros…

-El problema son los chicos – Recalcó Hermione - ¡Harry y Ron están ligados a ellas! No se les puede separar…

Arriba Hiromi seguía esparciendo maldad en sus jóvenes mentes, si bien la maldad del pequeño angelito no era intensa y efectiva, si provocaba que tuvieran malos pensamientos y actitudes negativas.

-Sé que sí se separan… ellas se lastiman o algo así…

-¿Y acaso importa? – Intervino Pansy, pese al desagrado de todos, pero ella era prefecta también – A mi no, hasta apenas unos días no era tan desagradable por la presencia de Chris, pero el se marchó y solo quedan ellas…

-Que no tienen ojos más que para los que ya sabemos – masculló Ernie – A mi tampoco me importa que les ocurra, somos los prefectos y su ocurre algo más, las echamos del colegio…

-¿Estamos todos de acuerdo? – Preguntó Hermione - ¿Estará Malfoy de acuerdo, Pansy?

-Si está o no de acuerdo, Draco, no importa, no tiene voz ni voto ahora, porque está involucrado con una de ellas – musitó Pansy.

-Ok – Hermione miró a Ernie, Susan, Padma, Justin y Pansy, como prefectos y Ginny como metiche… ni Ron ni Draco habían participado, por lo mismo, seguramente, Ron sería el primero en votar en contra y evitar que Tanya fuera echada del colegio.

-¡OIGAN! ¿QUE SUCEDE? – preguntaban algunos alumnos que ya comenzaban a amontonarse en las ventanas sin atreverse a salir por la bruma espesa.

-¡Tenemos miedo! ¿Qué es toda esa bruma?

-No pasa nada, todos tranquilos – trató de calmarlos Ernie – esperaremos a que regresen los profesores… salieron a buscar al alumno nuevo, Bastian…

-Pero yo estoy aquí – dijo de pronto una voz al fondo y todos se volvieron, Bastian estaba tras ellos, con una bolsa de nueces y parecía un poco asustado.

-¿TU?

-¿Yo que? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Pero si todos los profesores salieron a buscarte! ¡Tu novia, la francesa esa, dijo que te habías adentrado al bosque prohibido y que te habían capturado los centauros! ¿Acaso mintió?

-Yo… - Por un momento Bastian se quedó en silencio, mirando a todos, que le miraban seriamente… y mintió… por amor – Si… ¡Si me capturaron los… centauros, pero me les escapé… por… porque algo los espantó… y salí del bosque y ya estoy aquí!

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si

-¡ESTA MINTIENDO! – Gritó Pansy – YO NO LE CREO

-NO MIENTO, ES CIERTO – También protestó Bastian, quien ya sabía a quien se refería, pues Firenze le había dado unas clases – Si no fuera así ¿creen que me habría podido escapar de los centauros? Todavía no uso la magia correctamente.

-¡Bastian! – De repente entró Diana - ¡Que bueno que estás bien! ¡Ven conmigo, Elan está destrozada, casi desmayada en su habitación!

Nervioso, el chico siguió a Diana, siguiéndola sin mirar a nadie, porque todos le echaban miradas acusadoras y pocos le creían.

Cuando Bastian llegó al lado de Elan, ésta lo abrazó y le besó mientras Diana los dejaba solos, pero el chico estaba nervioso y confundido.

-¿Por qué dijiste esa mentira?

-¿Cuál mentira?

-De que me habían secuestrado los centauros, sabes que solo entré por las nueces, pero al salir ya no te encontré… luego comenzaba a bajar la neblina y me apresuré a volver, pensé que había echo lo mismo por temor…

-Yo… creí haber visto que te seguían unos centauros mientras esperaba, por eso lo supuse y tuve que afirmar la situación, porque quizás pensé que no querrían ayudarte de inmediato ¿me comprendes?

-Pero…

-¡Solo estaba preocupada por ti! – comenzó a llorar y Bastian se sintió pésimo.

-¡No llores nena, lo siento mucho, lo siento! – la abrazó mientras ella fingía llorar desconsoladamente, riendo por dentro… así tendría bien manipulado al chico, sin necesidad de controlar su mente.


	24. ¡No! ¡Nuevamente el ataque dentro del

Capítulo 24:

**"¡No!** **¡Nuevamente el ataque dentro del propio colegio, que se ha convertido en campo de batalla y ninguno puede salir! ****¡Necesitan ayuda urgentemente!"**

La niebla era muy espesa a esas alturas, no se percibía nada en el patio, solo Flitwick, la señora Pince Madame Pomfrey y la profesora Vector estaban dentro del colegio. Filch, y el resto, habían salido en busca de Bastian, y algunos más que por el momento no se encontraban presentes justo en ese momento.

Los prefectos estaban poniéndose de acuerdo, de alguna manera, presentían que las cosas no iban bien y que debían estar preparados para todo, los alumnos de primero a quinto, ya se habían ido a resguardar dentro de sus casas, cerrando bien ventanas y estando alertas, al menos hasta que el resto de profesores regresara.

-¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntaba Harry recorriendo el colegio junto con Ron, hasta que se encontró a Hermione con Ginny, reuniendo a todos los del ED, para que se pusieran alertas.

-¡Harry! – Le llamaron - ¡Ron, vengan aquí!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Parece igual que la otra vez en Hogsmeade… nos estamos preparando… Podrían aparecer esas cosas otra vez…

-¿Y nosotros que podemos hacer? Nuestra magia no les afecta…

-En lo que llegan los profesores…

-Pero las chicas…

-¡Ellas que ni se metan! – Gritó Ginny - ¡Han sido las causantes de todo este lío, lo que queremos es que se vayan!

-Ginny por favor…

-Todos apoyamos la noción de Weasley – dijo Ernie – Pese a su cara bonita y haber caído del cielo, solo han traído problemas… Y presentimos que esta niebla significa eso…

-Justin intentó salir unos metros y atravesarla, pero es imposible, no puede ver absolutamente nada… se corre el riesgo de perderse o de caer en alguna trampa…

-Estaremos listos para lo que sea – dijo Cho – Nada nos detendrá…

-Pero no sean tan drásticos… Las chicas…

-No discutiremos eso… hablaremos seriamente con el director una vez que regrese…

Harry y Ron se miraron con decepción, sus compañeros estaban siendo muy injustos con las estudiantes de diosas, y el mismo sentimiento tuvo Hayden, Jon y Kieran cuando se enteraron de lo que ese grupito pretendía.

Kureme terminaba de formar la enorme barrera entre el mundo exterior y el colegio, los alumnos ya estaban atrapados y entonces, el ángel negro comenzó a utilizar todos sus recursos, a lo lejos, Ilona observaba el colegio encapsulado y se sentía terrible, no podía meter mas las manos, o entonces, el inframundo respondería y comenzaría un ataque hacia el cielo, y eso, eso era mucho más importante… porque una guerra entre el cielo y el infierno, haría que murieran los más vulnerables… la gente de la tierra.

-¡Dita, Lita, Nita! – llamó Kureme

-¿Qué quieres? – aparecieron las hermanas arpías

-Quedan algunos profesores… Vayan a encerrarlos, no quiero estorbos, pese a que su magia no se confronta con la nuestra, es fuerte…

-¿Acaso somos tus criadas?

-¿Y el resto de tus sirvientes?

-¡No tenemos que servir a tus deseos!

-Si no me ayudan no dejaré que se acerquen a los humanos que desean… y no les estoy pidiendo nada que no puedan hacer, solo quiero que encierren a esos adultos…

-¡Vamos pues! – Sonrieron las arpías - ¡Hagamos este trabajito y pensemos en atacar a esos humanos más tarde!

-¿Y ya sabes quien será tu esposa, Kureme?

-Lo decidiré en el último momento…

Lita, Nita, Dita, desaparecieron de inmediato, buscando hacer daño y encerrar a los profesores, para dejar indefensos a los alumnos, las estudiantes de diosas ya habían sido acosada por los alumnos de Hogwarts, quienes finalmente les acusaban de todo el caos que se había formado.

Así que todas lloriqueaban en uno de los salones, muy tristemente, porque en el fondo… era cierto, desde que se les ocurriera la maravillosa idea de bajar para explorar la tierra, había salido mal, el hechizo incorrecto, los problemas por parte del lado oscuro, poner en peligro la vida de los humanos…

-Deberíamos irnos…

-Pero lo que nos une a ellos…

-¿Y Chris, Nicole donde están¿Por qué nos abandonaron?

-Y sin decir una palabra…

-No me gusta nada esto… los necesitamos…

-No quiero irme – Murmuró Tanya – Pero comprendo lo que dicen, ellos han estado en muchos problemas por nuestra culpa…

-¡Pero entonces como abrimos la puerta del cielo!

-es cierto ¿Cómo subimos?

-¡No quiero dejar a mi lobito! – Chilló Elektra – Ya le estaba agarrando cariño…

-Si quieres tener una mascota, pide un sleipner para que lo cuides allá arriba…

-Necesitamos que Chris y Nicole regresen, solo ellos pueden encontrar otra solución para mantenernos más lejos de ellos.

-Huelo maldad afuera – murmuró Nenyeina – Tengo miedo… miedo porque esta niebla solo significa que la oscuridad está aquí… lo que no entiendo es cómo…

-Es verdad… hasta ahora, el colegio era seguro…

-Da igual – masculló Elektra – Por nuestra presencia todos están en problemas y nos los culpo por odiarnos…

**_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _**– se escuchó un grito horrendo.

-¿Qué sucede? – se pusieron alerta

-Problemas – saltaron de las mesas en donde estaban postradas, de inmediato, salieron al pasillo del colegio… y de nuevo comenzaba el horror, los alumnos de quinto y sexto que cuidaban los pasillos, comenzaban a correr y a resguardarse.

-¿Por qué están corriendo?

-¡Nos atacan! – Gritaron algunos mientras corrían, sin detenerse - ¡Ellos nos atacan!

-¡Socorro!

-¡Oye detente, que sucede! – le ordenó Tanya a una chica que corría en esa misma dirección

-¡Nos ata…! – alcanzó a decir y de pronto se detuvo, con los ojos bien abiertos, ya no pudo continuar, no pudo decir más nada, se quedó pasmada.

-¿Qué le sucede?

-No lo sé ¿Estás bien? – se acercaron lentamente.

-¡Mira! – señaló Nenyeina el pecho de la chica, cuando comenzó a brotar un hilillo de sangre de él.

-¿Qué significa esto?

La respuesta fue inmediata, dos vampiros sobrevolaron sobre ellas, siguiendo a los jovencitos que seguían corriendo y gritando, las diosas se quedaron sin habla, y se quedaron más heladas, cuando un vampiro alto y flacucho caminaba a un metro de distancia de la joven atacada y él aspiraba su pajilla, cuando vio a las estudiantes se detuvo y sonrió mostrando sus dientes que escurrían de sangre.

-Hola preciosas…

-No eres un vampiro ordinario – gimió Mariana

-¡Es el que nos atacó a Ana y a mí! – Chilló Nenyeina - ¡Es un Krolo!

-¿Un Krolo¡Imposible!

-¿Y donde está esa traidora llamada Ana? – se acercó a ellas aventando a su víctima, afortunadamente viva.

-He escuchado de los Krolos – tembló Tanya – No son vampiros ordinarios…

-Pero los que pasaron volando si lo son…

-¡Las diosas son muy preguntonas! – Rió escandalosamente el krolo – Pero tienen razón, los otros son vulgares vampiros a mi servicio, pero por el momento no perderé tiempo con ustedes… yo seguiré comiendo – se relamió los labios y desapareció en ese instante.

-¡Por el ser supremo! – chillaron y se acercaron a la chica, seguía goteando sangre de su pecho.

-¿Qué es esto?

-No las muerden… no las muerden – comenzó a balbucear Alkyon - ¿Cómo les están quitando la sangre?

-¡Ana debe saberlo¿Dónde está?

-Siempre anda con los chicos de Beauxbutton o en la enfermería con Joe… ¡Vamos a buscarle!

-¿Y que hacemos con los vampiros? Ni siquiera sabemos cuantos hay dentro del colegio…

-Los amigos de Harry dijeron que no interviniéramos – Murmuró Mariana.

-Ellos no podrán con los vampiros ¿acaso piensas hacerle caso?

-No

-¡Entonces vamos! – chillaron, pero justo cuando iban a correr, surgió lo que temían.

"_Y yo le pido al ser supremo celestial que me perdone, nací en el fuego eterno, el señor me perdonará por haberme llevado unas almas, pues ante sus ojos los humanos que creó son un error y ante los ojos de leviatán son tropilla para su reino"_

-¡NO!

-¡Ellos de nuevo! – y de repente, varios Niños de Absalón aparecieron frente a ellos, de tono amenazante, sobre todo Mykael, el de los únicos con nombre.

-_"Esta vez no escaparán"_

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? – se miraron unas a otras.

-Tendremos que volver a pelear…

-¡Los vampiros seguirán succionando la sangre a los muchachos!

-No tenemos más remedio…

En tanto, Bastian había salido de la casa sin permiso, sin ser visto y estúpidamente, preocupado por Elan, cuando de pronto, frente a él, en uno de los pasillos apareció un vampiro, el chico sintió un aire helado al ver esos colmillos y la mirada oscura y rojiza, ese ser sacó la pajilla y comenzó a aspirar, pero…

-¿Qué demonios? – gruñó el vampiro.

-¡Eres un vampiro!

-Sorpresa humano… ¡Pero no tienes las agujas! – Espetó – Pero no importa ¡Te morderé el cuello!

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO – Salió Elan de repente, apareciendo frente al vampiro.

-Es mío, lo morderé…

-JAMAS – Gruñó Elan y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus cabellos se agitaron y sus alas negras salieron… y Bastian casi se desmaya del susto… y más todavía cuando de repente, ella alzó sus manos y sus uñas crecieron cual si fueran filosas cuchillas y lo atravesó en la garganta del vampiro, alzándose con las alas, franqueándolo en la pared a una altura razonable.

-GGGGGGGGG – escupió sangre oscura y muerta - ¡M-m-maldita!

-Te dije que no lo tocaras – dijo entre dientes furiosa alzó la otra mano y un trozo de madera se despegó de una silla de madera que había cerca y voló hasta sus manos – Si alguien le hará daño, esa seré yo…

-T-traido…ra

-¡Cállate ya! – espetó y sin piedad (que no la merece) le enterró el trozo de madera en el pecho, dejándolo clavado y blandiéndose en la pared, y descendió al piso, con el rostro salpicado de la sangre oscura y muerta del vampiro.

Se volvió hacia Bastian, quien tenía los ojos desorbitados y no podía articular muchas palabras, estaba horrorizado de ver a su bella novia Elan, convertida en un ángel negro, con la mirada fría y el semblante fuliginoso.

-¿Estás bien? – se acercó a él, pero el chico retrocedió asustado y eso puso un poco confundida a Elan… y es que una cosa era que se topara con un bello ángel del cielo a toparse con uno del infierno.

-¿Qué eres? – murmuró

-¿Te salvo y así me pagas? – rechinó los dientes

-¿Qué eres? – repitió.

Y Elan tuvo el impulso de enterrarle las uñas en el cuello como al vampiro, pero lo único que alcanzó a hacer, antes que la rabia la cegara, alzó la mano.

-_¡Obliviate! _– hábilmente, le hizo olvidar los últimos diez minutos de sus recuerdos y el joven quedó como perdido, ella completo dándole un lanzamiento por los aires golpeándose el chico con la pared y un hilillo de sangre se deslizó por su frente.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Apareció Ana, mirando a Bastian por un lado y al vampiro estacado por el otro.

-Kureme trajo vampiros… y un krolo… el de la otra vez… tendrás que deshacerte de el, porque te anda buscando… a ver cómo le haces…

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé…

-¿Y que le pasó a Bastian?

-El muy idiota, me vio transformada y casi me desprecia… debí matarlo ahora mismo… - dijo con los dientes apretados y una rabia interna que apenas y podía dominar ¿acaso quería llorar?

-¿No lo aspiró el vampiro?

-No tiene las agujas succionadoras…

-¿Le pusiste un hechizo para protegerlo¿Qué te pasa Elan?

-¡No hice tal cosa! – Se quejó – Yo no sé porque sucedió eso…

-Ese invento de las agujas succionadoras es hasta benéfico para los humanos, porque les aspiran la sangre sin tener que morderlos y así no se convierten en vampiros… aunque se queden sin gota de sangre.

-No sé porque no permití que este vampiro lo mordiera – siguió protestando Elan en contra de Bastian – debí haberlo dejado o eliminado en este instante…

-¿Qué te detiene? Es solo un humano más… que te importa que se muera… deshazte de el, te estorba… ¿Qué estás esperando, eh?

-Si bueno… no quiero hacerlo…

-Dame una razón…

-Te daré una larga explicación, total, a estas alturas probablemente el krolo esté mordiendo el cuello de Joe… pero que importa, es un humano más, y no creo que te importe ¿verdad? Supongo que el krolo ya sabe que estás ligada a ese chico.

Ana miró por unos segundos a Elan y sin decir una palabra, se dio vuelta y desapareció, Elan terminó con su transformación y se arrodilló a donde estaba Bastian y le acarició el rostro con rabia y casi le escupía cuando le reclamaba al chico inconsciente.

-No te atrevas a despreciarme una vez más, Bastian, no te atrevas… porque si lo haces, te mataré sin piedad, no eres nadie para tratarme de esa manera… ¿Oyes¡Si me vuelves a despreciar te elimino!

Y de nuevo, esas malditas lágrimas oscuras escurrían de nuevo por su rostro ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas? Lo que la despertó, fue el griterío y los hechizos que se sentían muy cerca de los alumnos que se defendían.

Mientras tanto, por parte de las estudiantes, las cosas no iban mejor, habían comenzado su lucha con los niños de absolón, pero Mykael, había ido en busca de Potter, y Mariana no podía ir a defenderlo nuevamente.

-¡No veo a Mykael! – gruñía Mariana mientras con la espada atacaba a los niños de absalon que les lanzaban poderosos hechizos y con esa eterna habilidad de acercarse y alejarse, era un poco complicado que ellas les atacaran bien, aparte que la suerte de sus humanos les tenían con pendiente.

Y si era para temer, pues Harry y Ron hacían todo lo posible por detener a los vampiros, Luna por ejemplo, andaba con su collar de ajos y unas estacas de madera vieja que había arrancado de unas sillas. Ron se encontraba más verde que nunca, Neville también les acompañaba, y el resto de los ED, planeaban sus estrategias, ya habían contabilizado cono veinte vampiros, pero lo que no sabían era cómo se dedicaban a atacar ahora…

-Aún no muerden – gruñía Justin

-Es verdad, todos estamos bien, algunos desmayados, pero es por el susto seguramente, les hemos revisado y no tienen mordidas, por lo menos eso va bien.

-No lo sé, no me gusta nada…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no creo que solo estén paseándose por aquí, se supone que deben estar atacando y sólo hay desmayados, algo me huele raro, no es normal… los vampiros se detienen a un metro, y nuestros compañeros solo se desmayan.

-Es como si les chuparan la sangre a larga distancia – respondió Luna distraídamente y Harry le miró detenidamente.

-Imposible…

-Es lo que yo digo…

-¿Qué hacemos, seguimos combatiendo con los hechizos que nos ha dado el profesor de defensa?

-No tenemos otro remedio…

Los chicos salieron de sus escondites, algunos miembros del ED seguían lanzando sus hechizos a los vampiros que hábilmente volaban y se detenían en las paredes o en el techo, cerca y lejos de ellos, desviando sus hechizos y burlándose.

-¡Tenemos que lograr darles! – gritó Harry tomando su varita con ganas justo cuando Mykael se apareció frente a el, sonriéndole con ternura.

"_Al señor que me perdone por servirle al demonio, yo le pido al señor que me perdone, por eso me confieso, mi alma no es color de rosa, gatilleros somos, yo le pido al señor que me perdone"_

-¡No, otra vez! – Chilló Harry

-Y esta vez, tener el toque del ángel no servirá de nada Harry Potter… ésta vez, te unirás a tu madre…

-¡Otra ves esos niños!

-No son niños… son demonios… No tenemos otro remedio, ustedes traten de detener a los vampiros y yo me enfrento a esta cosa.

-Estás acabado Potter…

-¿Acabado? Eso lo veremos – le apuntó con su varita esperando el ataque de Mykael.

-¿Qué esperan? – Apareció de repente Mykael a lo lejos, al lado de los vampiros – Succiónenlos – y apareció de nuevo frente a Harry.

-SI – gritaron y de pronto, Ron que estaba más cerca de Harry se puso pálido, muy pálido, el color se iba de su rostro y de pronto, el pelinegro, se fijó en un detalle… una gota de sangre resbalaba por el pecho de su amigo, mientras que un vampiro que se había detenido a un metro de el, aspiraba la pajilla y ésta se pintaba de rojo.

-¡RON, ALEJATE DE EL! – Gritó Harry, pero Ron solo alcanzó a verle, cuando sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y se derrumbó en el piso, inconciente – NOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Tus aliados son muy idiotas – sonrió Mykael, apareciendo y desapareciendo frente a Harry, impidiendo que avanzara hacia Ron – Por eso merecen que los maten.

-¡Me desharé de ti! – Gritó Harry - _¡Toque del Ángel!_ – envió el hechizo.

-_¡Oscuridad! _– atacó Mykael, y un halo oscuro chocó contra el toque del ángel que Harry había enviado, pero el de los ojos verdes no se concentraba, preocupado por Ron, quien parecía muerto, no reaccionaba y el vampiro que le había atacado, se limpiaba la sangre que escurría por sus comisuras.

-¡Toque del A…! – ya no terminó su ataque, porque la oscuridad lo aventó metros atrás, haciendo que se golpeara con los muebles.

-Te mataré…

-_¡Oscuridad!_

-_¡Isolathing Luminous! _– de repente brincó Kieran atacando con un hechizo común que hacían las diosas y que tuvo reacción, porque el hechizo de Mykael se desvió.

-¿Copiando hechizos humano? – gruñó el Niño de Absalón

-¿Estás bien Harry?

-Si, gracias Kieran ¿Cómo es que?

-Japi me enseñó el hechizo… pero no me funciona tan bien por mi tipo de magia…

-¿Crees que pueda utilizarla con solo mencionarla?

-No lo creo… Ella estuvo una semana mostrándome como… sólo tienes que concentrarte con el toque del ángel… y con eso lo acabarás…

-¡Bien! – Respiró Harry profundamente, mirando a Mykael, que le sonreía traviesamente – Luego me lo mostrarás…

-Te ayudaré – Dijo Ki, pero en eso, trastabillo

-¿Qué pasa? – se volvió Harry y palideció, tras ellos, un vampiro succionaba una pajilla y al ver a Ki, de su cuello, manaba una insulsa gota de sangre, pero Kieran estaba palideciendo y bastó un segundo.

-¡Kieran! – gritó Harry cuando lo vio desvanecerse.

-No ataquen a Potter, es mío – dijo Mykael alto – Ahora si Potter, sin estorbos… el creador estará feliz con tenerte en sus filas, alguien tan puro de espíritu como tú… pero tu madre espera…

-¡Voy a acabarte!

-Si claro – sonrió el pequeño, y de repente, se levantaron los muebles, y la madera crujió, cuando Harry se percató, la tela se rompió y miles de fragmentos puntiagudos de madera estaban flotando en el aire - ¡A él! – sonrió el pequeño y los fragmentos de madera que parecían astillas enormes, se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia Harry.

-_¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ – Agitó su varita el moreno, haciendo que un escudo de una armadura se posara frente a el, haciendo que las astillas rebotaran en el, aunque no todas, algunas le rozaron su ropa y rasgaron la tela y algo de piel, pese al dolor, no se desconcentró, o alguna astilla podría enterrársele en su garganta.

-No deberías prolongar tu agonía…

-¡Guarda silencio niño infernal!

-Solo quiero jugar contigo un momento – Sonrió el pequeño y alzó de nuevo las manos, haciendo que los vidrios de las ventanas crujieran y que los miembros del ED aún de píe que andaban por esos lugares, se alejaran con los vampiros tras ellos.

-¡No otra vez!

-¡Vamos a jugar Potter! – tronó los dedos y el vidrio se desquebrajó en mil pedazos y las piezas flotaron frente a Harry, quien solo veía como los trozos se acercaban amenazadoramente – soy tan bueno, que te doy ventaja…

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

-_¡Destrocen su cuerpo!_

-_¡Wingardium Leviosa! _– hechizó dos veces seguidas, una para alejarlos un poco y otro para levantar de nuevo el escudo que ya se había caído al piso.

-¡Vamos Potter, juega un poco más! – y el niño alzó de nuevo las manos y en ésta ocasión, se formaron en el aire, numerosas estalactitas de hielo - ¿Esto te recuerda a Icegirl?

-¡No me vencerás!

-¿Vencerte? Yo solo estoy jugando… por el momento ¡A él!

-_¡Inflamarus! _– Aventó el hechizo del fuego, haciendo que por lo menos algunas de ellas, se achataran de las filosas puntas, pero eso no impidió que algunas le cayeran encima, provocándole heridas sobre las que ya tenía – AAAAAAAAAAAH, MALDICION, DUELE…

-Oh, si… sangre Harry, tu sangre tiene un adorable color rojo vivo – sonreía el pequeño – Pero si sigues sangrando, los vampiros te la succionarán... y yo quiero acabar contigo antes que eso pase…

-_¡Toque del Ángel! _– volvió a atacar Harry

-_¡Maléficos partieris Morte Moriatur domino solt! _– contraatacó Mykael, con un halo oscuro mucho más amplio y extenso, que de repente parecía envolver a Harry, pese a que el toque del ángel era poderoso, pero finalmente Mykael tenía razón, él no era como todos los niños de absalón… era de los pocos con nombre.

-_¡Toque del ángel, intensifícate! _– Gritó Harry, tratando de que la oscuridad no lo envolviera.

-Tonto – sonrió Mykael – No quería matarte en seguida… pero… _¡Maléficos partieris Morte Moriatur Harry Potter!_

-AAAAAAAAAAGGGGG – gritó Harry al sentir como la oscuridad comenzaba a ahorcarlo.

-¡JAJAJAJA! – Soltó la carcajada el pequeño, por lo menos, de los sirvientes soy el menos cruel… ¿Lo sabías? Y el menos hipócrita, porque solo te quitaré la vida… Pero los tronos… aquellos que son fieles obreros del cielo… primero te arrancan el corazón y luego te bendicen…

-¡Maldito! – Gimió Harry sintiendo que su toque se debilitaba y que la oscuridad lo asfixiaba.

"_Dios mío perdóname… yo le pido al señor que me perdone, yo le pido al ser supremo celestial que me perdone"_

-¿Ya estás viendo las puertas del cielo Harry Potter¿O las del infierno? Pero no soy optimista, sé a donde te irás…

-_¡To... que... del... án... gel! _– Dijo el ojiverde entre dientes, tratando de intensificar su hechizo, pero el poder se esfumaba de sus manos lentamente.

-No te bendeciré, no te alabaré, no te expiaré las culpas, no serás un santo… solo morirás Potter… y ni tu ni tus amigos, podrán sobrevivir a esto…

-¡Tengo que hacer algo! – pensaba Harry con desesperación, pero la oscuridad comenzaba a elevarlo del piso, ahogándolo, y entró en pánico cuando soltó su varita, porque sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo de debilitaba.

"_Harry, resiste"_ – Escuchó el chico al borde del desmayo.

-¡Harry! – También Mariana se distrajo, mirando a todas partes - ¡Harry está en peligro!

-¡Mariana no te distraigas!

-¡Tengo que ir a salvarlo! – Chilló la estudiante de diosa de los deseos, pero no pudo.

-¡No irás a ningún lado! – Se interpusieron otros niños apareciendo de la nada - ¡Antes te eliminaremos!

-¡Por Madre, tengo que protegerlo! – tembló los labios de desesperación.

El Krolo apareció frente a Joe en la enfermería, el jovencito se tensó al ver el ser monstruoso, que se relamía los labios con su lengua viperina, y desplegando sus alas picudas negras y enormes, Joe no podía moverse, pese a tener los conocimientos como para poder defenderse de un ser como el.

-¡Huelo a Ana en ti!

-¿Ana?

-¡Quiero a esa traidora aquí o te morderé y me comeré tu carne y beberé tu sangre!

-¡No eres un vampiro común!

-Claro que no… soy un Krolo, un ser oscuro, somos los dioses de los vampiros, somos unas criaturas que van más allá de tu imaginación.

-Déjalo en paz – dijo Ana tras el – Aquí estoy…

-¡Ah! La traidora… - Sonrió el Krolo

-¿Quieres matarme? Ven por mí imbécil…

-Claro que voy por ti y después… por este humano…

Ana desplegó sus alas y se alejó por los pasillos, volando, seguida por el krolo, quien iba tras ella con los ojos brillando, porque al fin tendría su desquite y su venganza, pensando en destrozar a Ana y llevarle lo que tenía por corazón al líder de los Krolos, durante su vuelo por los pasillos, Ana pudo observar a muchos desmayados en el piso, ya que les habían succionado la sangre.

En tanto, Harry ya estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco, el aire ya le faltaba y sentía que todo comenzaba a borrarse, que estaba viendo las imágenes de su vida pasada y le daba coraje, coraje de no poder hacer nada.

"_**¡In cello et in terra filat voluntas tua, Gloria Spiritui Sancto!"**_

De repente se escuchó esa oración, y Harry cayo al piso, y parpadeando un par de veces y tragando el aire, vio el rostro de Mykael, con los ojos entornados, abiertos y mirándolo fijamente, al principio no entendió…

-He regresado – se escuchó una voz, y Harry observó que el Niño de Absalón, tenía una espada atravesada en el pecho, cosa casi imposible de hacer.

-¿Qué?

-¡Y no estoy contento! – Y la espada lo partió en dos, y mientras caían las partes del niño y se convertían en polvo, Harry vio a alguien que conocía, pero totalmente cambiado.

-¿Quién… quien?

-Ya no son nada para mí…

-¿Chris?

-Hola Harry…

-¿Qué te paso? – gimió el chico, Chris andaba con el cabello un poco largo que le cubría hasta los ojos, barba de tres días, un piercing en la ceja, otro en el labio inferior y un zarcillo en forma de colmillo en la oreja izquierda, aparte, vestido totalmente de negro, cargaba un cigarro en la boca y su actitud parecía más agresiva.

-Casi nada… Me tendieron una trampa y me enviaron casi al infierno, pero salí de ese lugar, ya estoy fuera, pero el daño en mi interior es irreparable…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya me gustan cosas que no imaginaba en sueños… Porque ahora solo esperaré que se abran las puertas del cielo, para poder purificarme… pero de mientras, estoy tan contaminado con la inmundicia, que no me importa nada… hasta que se abra…

-¿Quién te entrampó?

-Está aquí en el colegio… lo encontraré y lo destrozaré con mis propias manos – dijo entre dientes – le haré pagar todos sus pecados, le haré pagar mi sacrificio de espiritualidad e ingenuidad…

-¿Chris? – Chilló Ginny al llegar corriendo y verlo ahí de pié, junto a Harry, parecía un darketo.

-Hola pelirroja – le saludó escuetamente - ¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Qué te paso?

-¡Gin! – Gritó Harry cuando vio a un vampiro escalar el techo y comenzar a aspirar la sangre de la chica.

-¡Oh! – Gimió Ginny al sentir una punzada en el pecho y a marearse, la gota de sangre comenzó a escurrir.

-¡No los muerden, los succionan! – gritó Harry a Chris, quien solamente hizo un movimiento con la mano y una estaca se enterró en el pecho del vampiro.

-AAAAAAAGGGGGGGG

-¿Qué-que paso?

-Debo buscar a ese maldito ¿hay mas vampiros?

-Son muchos, y también, las estudiantes, están rodeadas de los niños malvados esos…

-Entonces vamos a acabar con los vampiros y con los niños de absalón… para la mala suerte de ese desgraciado que hizo esto, es que he vuelto y más fuerte que nunca…

Chris comenzó a caminar rápidamente, Harry lo siguió casi corriendo, y Ginny tras el, ni en cuenta que Ron yacía medio muerto a unos metros de donde estaban.

-¿Qué le pasó a Chris?

-Dice que lo enviaron al infierno…

-Sí que le sentó bien – sonrió la pelirroja y Harry solo negó con la cabeza ¡Se suponía que en el cielo, los ángeles no tenían aspecto de delincuentes juveniles!

A su paso por los pasillos del colegio, Chris no malgastaba muchas energías, fácilmente acababa con los vampiros que se encontraba a su paso, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Ana pasar volando sobre el techo, siendo perseguida por el krolo.

-¿Quién era?

-Ana

-¿Qué le persigue?

-Un krolo… pero no me preocupo… tendrá ayuda ¡Vamos con las chicas! – ordenó y siguieron avanzando.


	25. ¡Ah! ¡Llegó ayuda a tiempo!

Capítulo 25:

**"¡Ah!.¡Llegó ayuda a tiempo, a destruir vampiros! Pero ¿Qué le sucede a Chris, porque ha cambiado tanto?.¿Ahora es él quien acosa a las alumnas?.¿Qué aprendió en Saint City?"**

Cuando el último niño de absalón se convirtió en polvo, las diosas aún no podían creer lo que sucedía en el pasillo, Chris había regresado, totalmente cambiado, hasta en la mirada.

-¡Chris!

-¿Dónde estabas?.¿Y Nicole?

Chris explicó brevemente lo que le había pasado a dónde le habían enviado y cómo había regresado, lo más negativo de todo esto, era que ignoraba a dónde habían enviado a Nicole, porque lo más seguro era que de igual modo había sido engañada y enviada a no se donde.

-No perdamos más tiempo… estos vampiros están utilizando un método distinto de aspiración de sangre, así que debemos detenerlos, estoy seguro que algunos ya estarán dentro de las casas, debemos ir a defenderlos.

-¡SI! Lo único bueno de todo esto es que regresaste… aunque sea con ese aspecto…

-¿No les agrada?

-Te ves bien… pero… ¡Bueno, vamos por esos chupasangre!

En tanto, en la gran estancia, el krolo y Ana estaban a punto de limar las diferencias, de alguna manera, Ana presentía que le costaría mucho trabajo derrotar al krolo… porque eso de que lo pudiese eliminar… primero debería derrotarlo y después enviarlo a su mundo.

-¡Estás acabada Ana!

-No cantes victoria…

-No tienes el poder para derrotarme… no lo tienes… destrozaré tu cuerpo y después iré por el humano que tienes ligado a ti.

-No lo permitiré…

-JAJAJA ¡Prepárate a morir!

Pero de repente…

_**¡ZAAAAZZZZ¡FUAAAASSSHH!**_

Una especie de látigo se dejó escuchar en el aire, atravesando el cuerpo del krolo, y de pronto, el cuerpo del indestructible krolo explotó en varios trozos, salpicando sangre y vísceras malolientes esparciéndose en el suelo, ante los ojos bien abiertos de Ana, quien cuando se volvió a ver quien había sido, se encontró con alguien desconocido.

-¿Quién?

-Hola Ana… Soy Isuzu…

-¿Isuzu?

-Tu hermana mayor – sonrió el ángel negro

-¿Hermana¿Mayor?

-Nunca nos conocimos cuando nos crearon, tú te quedaste en el límite tierra-cielo y yo en el límite tierra-infierno…

-No puede ser… ¿También eres un ángel mestizo?

-Si… estaba atrapada por mi propia estupidez, pero pude salir gracias a un guardián… Chris…

-¿Chris regreso? – chilló Ana

-Estás alterada hermana… Hay un gran caos en el colegio… y tú estás detrás de todo esto ¿no es así? Puedo sentir tu parte espiritual dormida… puedo sentir que has estado mintiendo y engañando ¡Eres todo un ángel mestizo, nuestra parte negativa estará muy satisfecha por tus logros!

-Estoy fingiendo, es verdad, tengo a alguien atrapado en mis redes, Kureme está a cargo, nosotras solo nos entretenemos haciendo que nuestras hermanas de luz, sufran por sus actos… ellas quisieron bajar, pero nunca pensaron en que nosotras estaríamos aquí para fastidiar sus planes.

-Me encantas, eres digna hermana mía…

-¿Y de que lado estarás ahora?

-Donde estuve mi lado positivo se durmió por completo… sin embargo, primero quiero ver el desastre que harán antes de decidir si fingir o dejar de hacerlo…

-Vaya… no soy única – le rodeó Ana, mirando a Isuzu de pies a cabeza – tengo una hermana mayor... ¿Me aconsejarás con tu sabiduría en el mundo oscuro? Veo que destruiste a un krolo… eres mucho más poderosa que yo…

-Estuve confinada en un mundo en donde tienes que ser la más fuerte o te aplastan… y aún así – pensó en Jenova – a veces es necesario unirse al enemigo… en fin… estamos perdiendo tiempo conversando ¿no temes que te descubran?

-Kureme ha decidido que nosotras permanezcamos en el anonimato, aunque no sé como le hará… está decidido a llevarse a una estudiante de diosa a sus dominios…

-¿Permanezcamos¿Aparte de Kureme hay alguien más?

-Si, dos hermanas de la noche, Elan y Diana…

-Bien ¿y ahora que hacemos?

-Esperemos a que Chris te presente con las diosas, ya que si el te sacó de ese lugar… pero antes de eso, quiero primero presentarte a alguien – le sonrió y en un parpadeo estaban frente a Joe, quien al ver a Isuzu, un frío recorrió su cuerpo y la piel se le erizó.

-¿Qué?

-Te presento a mi hermana, otra mestiza como yo… Isuzu… ¿Qué te parece? Y su alma es más negra que la mía… Isu… el es el humano que elegí, se llama Joe ¿no es lindo?

-Precioso – se acercó a el con la clara intención de darle un beso, pero de inmediato sintió las tres dagas de las manos de Ana en su cuello - ¿Qué?

-Es sólo mío… no lo toques…

-¡Que celosa eres Ana! Por muy hermoso que sea tu humano, no lo quiero, ya encontraré a alguno, o algunos para torturar… pero veo que lo tienes atado a ti ¿Por qué no lo sueltas?

-Es clarividente, y sabe todo de mí, si lo suelto, cantará como pajarito, y no me conviene por ahora… Bueno, vamos ya al comedor, te presentaré…

-Claro – dijo Isuzu y al ver que Ana se alejaba unos metros, bloqueó su mente, la de Joe y se acercó breves minutos – Así que Ana te ata, pero puedo percibir que tienes una ligera idea de cómo desatarte… yo te la completo… si… cede a sus deseos, no opongas resistencia y las cadenas se romperán… es la clave, querido "hermanito"

-¿Qué? – gruñó el chico

-¡Oh¡Estoy traicionando a mi hermana¡Que pena! – Chilló alegremente Isuzu – haz eso, rompe las cadenas y que todo mundo se entere… de quién los está traicionando…

Joe estaba mudo de la impresión, Isuzu no mostraba lealtad por nadie, probablemente porque era mestiza, y podía traicionar a su sangre, ella le sopló un beso de despedida y alcanzó a su hermana - ¡Lo siento mucho Anita, pero resulta, que será más divertido si dejas de hacerte la buena y comienzas a desatar el caos con tu parte maligna!

-¡Vamos Isuzu, hay que aparecernos en el gran comedor!

-Mantente tranquila Ana, no pasa nada… todo está estable…

Pero no todo era tan tranquilo como suponían, Kureme ya sabía que Chris había regresado, totalmente cambiado, pero el mismo ángel negro sabía que el riesgo podía existir, Elan y Diana aparecieron ante el, habían logrado aislar el colegio, habían echo que los vampiros y los niños de absalón entraran a atacar, pero con la llegada de Chris, había eliminado a todos de manera fácil y rápida.

-¡Kureme, que hacemos!

-Chris no me ha visto con este aspecto, solo con el de Demian, aunque no dudo que sospecha de mí… Por el momento debo controlar nuestra aura, para que no lo detecte…

-No regresó solo… trajo a alguien…

-Seguramente fue quien le ayudó a regresar…

-¿Qué plan tienes ahora?

-Por más fuerte que haya regresado no podrá destruir el encapsulamiento, porque tendría que destruirme a mí primero, y como oculto bien mi aura, no me detectará… debemos regresar a nuestras habitaciones y fingir histeria, pánico y todo lo que quieran, el colegio está sumido en la oscuridad y el desastre, parece un campo de guerra…

-Bien… entonces regresemos y finjamos demencia, pero ¿Qué hay del que regresó con el?

-No creo que haya regresado con un alma del creador, nada bueno sale del lugar a donde le envié… y recibo el mensaje que está con Ana, parece que se conocen.

-¡Bueno, entonces regresemos ahora!

Las estudiantes de diosas apenas creían lo que veían, Chris estaba sentado muy guarro en el gran comedor, con los pies sobre la mesa, luciendo unas botas que parecían estar echa de piel de basilisco, mientras bebía unas cervezas y fumaba, Ana estaba con ellos y ya les había presentado a Isuzu.

-Chris, como que es muy temprano para que bebas y fumes… Ni siquiera te has afeitado y además, tenemos un gran problema… necesitamos romper la oscuridad para que los muchachos salgan del colegio…

-¡Han estado odiándonos y lanzándonos malas vibras!

-Necesitamos irnos de aquí, solas, no queremos exponer más sus vidas ¡Por Dios! Hoy hubo muchos a los que les fueron succionadas su sangre y ni siquiera sabemos cómo ha pasado…

-Madame Pomfrey les está dando un reconstituyente de sangre, pero tememos que se vuelvan a meter esas criaturas…

-¡Vamos Chris!

-Escúchenme bien… estuve mucho tiempo en ese mundo horrendo… viví muchas cosas, me expuse a cosas espantosas, me contaminé, tuve que hacer lo impensable para salir de ese lugar, tuve que acceder a los bajos instintos de un demonio para salir… regreso y me encuentro con este caos… quiero un breve descanso antes… no soy una máquina…

-Chris tiene razón – se adelantó Isuzu tomando una cerveza, sentándose junto a el en una actitud desgarbada y de flojera – Beban una cerveza y luego veremos si hay modo de salir…

-Pero… pero…

-¡Miren niñitas! – Gruñó Chris – Dije que tomaré un descanso, ustedes si quieren busquen el modo de salir, estoy harto y cansado ¿tu que dices Isuzu?

-Te apoyo ¡Salud! – chocaron sus botellas dejando boquiabiertas a las chicas y Ana estaba también algo sorprendida, definitivamente Chris no era el mismo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –Murmuró Nenyeina

-Esperar – respondió Alkyon – necesitamos a Chris…

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Ese lugar en donde estuvo…

-¿Cuánto piensan beber? – Murmuró Elektra al ver que la mesa se llenaba de más cervezas y whisky de fuego.

-¿Y ella dice que es tu hermana mayor Ana?

-También está maleada…

-Es un mestizo como yo ¿Qué querían? Estuvo en ese lugar mucho más tiempo que Chris, supongo que no será todo lo buena que piensan.

Las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que aguantarse y esperar a que Chris terminara sus juergas y decidiera ayudarles a romper el maleficio, pero no fue enseguida, ante la mirada furiosa de Harry y algunos miembros del ED y sin una autoridad, todo era un desastre.

Ron ya estaba de pie y recuperaba su color, Bastian tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza y no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con el, porque no recordaba algunas cosas, y Harry tenía un coraje infernal porque Chris andaba repartiendo cigarros y ofreciendo cervezas a los chicos, como todo un maleante, asaltando incluso la cocina e Isuzu que no se quedaba atrás, con unas ropas provocativas y que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Sin embargo Chris andaba despreocupado por la vida, como si nada le importara y como ya andaba bien, pero bien alegre, se metió sin querer al baño de damas, en donde Mirtle la llorona, salió huyendo mientras le gritaba que se marchara.

-Fantasma psicópata – pensaba Chris buscando el lugar para desahogar mis penas - ¿A dónde me metí?

Cuando de pronto Ginny entró y al verle se quedó pasmada ¿Qué hacía Chris ahí? Su primer instinto fue salir de inmediato, sabía que el chico andaba raro desde que regresara, pero como lo vio de pie e inmóvil, se preocupó.

-Chris ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto mientras se acercaba a el.

Pero de repente el chico le sujetó las muñecas y la pegó a la pared del baño, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en ella.

-Una pelirroja ¿eh? No está mal - sonrió irónicamente - ¡Pero si es Ginny Weasley, la pelirroja mas sexy y apetecible del glorioso colegio Hogwarts!

-¡Chris! – forcejeó Ginny, cuando de repente el chico clavó su rostro (Y su boca) en su cuello, posando sus labios sobre su piel.

-MMMM… incluso te has echado perfume…

-¡Para! – chilló Ginny alterada, tratando de empujarlo ¿Qué estaba haciendo Chris¿Seduciéndola? - ¡No me mires así!

-¿Me estás desafiando, guapa?

-¿Qué estás diciendo¡Déjame en paz, no deberías estar aquí, es el baño de chicas!

-Jugar a hacerte la difícil, despierta el instinto de conquista de un hombre… - Sonrió el chico sujetando mas fuerte a Ginny, quien nunca se imaginó que después de andar cazándolo, ella sería la acosada - ¿Sabías eso?

-¡Es ridículo! – Chilló Ginny - ¡Déjame, déjame ir! – volvió a forcejear y protestar.

Pero Chris volvió a besarle el cuello, haciendo que Ginny sintiera como que Merlín le hablaba, porque estaba que se doblaban sus rodillitas por la caricia.

-Lo sé… ¿Te gusto verdad¿Te gusta como soy ahora? Aún tengo algo del Chris de antes, pero ahora soy este que conoces… ¿Puedes sentirlo? Comparado con el Chris que era antes – se pegó aún más al cuerpo de Ginny, haciendo que ella sintiera TODO lo que el tenía y él sintiendo todo lo que Ginny tenía – Yo puedo satisfacerte.

Y Ginny sentía que estaba a punto de ceder en todo lo que le pudiera en ese momento sin importar mas nada

-¡Ni tu ni el Chris que eras antes me gustaba! – Protestó débilmente la pelirroja

-Veamos si esas palabras son ciertas o no – Sonrió Chris arremetiendo mas contra la pobre pelirroja, que estaba a punto de soltar el tesorito con todo y llave y él ex –ángel guardián, le metió mano bajo la túnica, la falda acariciando la pierna o lo que fuera.

-¡Para… para ya! – Lo empujó Ginny sacando fuerza de voluntad - ¡Chris, idiota!

-¡Ginny!

-Tramposo… ¡Dijiste que no podías faltarle el respeto a las humanas¿Acaso era mentira¿Eso está bien para ti? Eres… eres… - y comenzó a golpearle el pecho con fuerza, con rabia, se hacía la víctima cuando era ellas quienes habían iniciado el juego -¡Eres un idiota!

-

-¡Idiota, idiota! – le seguía golpeando.

-¡Vale, deja de gritar! – Murmuró Chris alzando una ceja

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Trataron de seducirme primero, eso ya lo sabes… tú y tus compañeras locas, ahora no me vengas con tonterías.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?

-Estabas hasta celosa de hermione…

-¡Pues estaba Hermione coqueteando descaradamente contigo y tu ni en cuenta aparentemente!

-Pues tú te mereces un castigo…

-Pensé que me ignorabas, todo el tiempo pegado a ella… (Media exagerada la chica)

-Pues ha pasado mucho tiempo mientras estaba atrapado en ese mundo, he esperado mucho tiempo para verte de nuevo Ginny…

-¿De verdad? – se sonrojó la chica… aunque eso era una gran mentira de Chris y del alcohol que llevaba encima… Yo lo confieso, ni siquiera se había acordado de ella en su estancia en ciudad santa.

Y Chris abrazó de nuevo a Ginny, esta vez sin esfuerzo alguno, Chris comenzó a besarle con intensidad, mientras los dos resbalaban por la pared, hasta acomodarse en el piso, la pelirroja estaba a gusto con el manoseo y el besuqueo… por unos minutos porque al cabo de un rato, el guardián ya no se movía y ella lo apartó un momento, llevándose un disgusto.

-¿Chris, pelirroja? – entró de repente Isuzu con botella en mano y alzó sus cejas al ver la escena comprometedora.

-Eh…

-¿Qué estabais haciendo ahora mismo? – preguntó con malicia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Se puso roja y cuando se volvió a mirar el rostro del chico sosteniéndolo, se puso más roja - ¡No puedo creer que se haya dormido en un momento así! – Y de repente ella comenzó a abofetearlo - ¡Levántate Chris!

-¡Auch! – Entreabrió los ojos el chico – ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¡Porque te has quedado dormido!

-Cierto – se puso en pie y se metió a uno de los excusados y Ginny se puso roja cuando escuchó como el chico descargaba su vejiga por el exceso de licor y quitado de la pena salió y subiéndose el zíper, se lavó las manos y le quitó la botella a Isuzu terminándola y saliendo de ese sitio.

-¡Chris es un loco! – Sonrió Isuzu quien se metió al baño y luego de salir, le lanzó una mirada a Ginny quien permanecía en el piso - ¿No crees que el piso está ensuciando tu uniforme?

-¿Eh?

-¿No pretendías que Chris te hiciera suya en el piso sucio, verdad? – Se sentó en el lavabo y se cruzó de piernas mientras encendía un cigarro – El chico estuvo en mi morada todo el tiempo y créeme que no tiene esa maña.

-¿Ah?

-De hecho es muy comodino… se acostumbró a las sábanas de seda, al aroma de incienso… si lo sabré yo.

-¿Perdón¡Yo no quería hacer nada con Chris! – Espetó la pelirroja, pero no dejaba de ver lo sexy que era Isuzu y con lo que le había dicho, ya echaba a volar su imaginación… si Chris se había quedado con ella pues…

-Pues cuando entré parecía lo contrario…

-¡Cierra la boca y… y… y no fumes en el baño! – Chilló la pelirroja quitándole el cigarro y apagándolo, y saliendo de inmediato de los baños.

Isuzu sonrió irónicamente, chasqueó los dedos y otro cigarro apareció en sus labios, mientras se arreglaba el cabello y el escote, pensando que Chris ahora pondría en práctica todo lo que Jenova le había enseñado después de ser su "amor" todo ese tiempo y enseñarle de las artes carnales.

-Esto estará muy bien – sonrió Isuzu – No solo porque Chris ya no es el mismo angelito de antes, si no porque maleará hasta a las diosas.

Isuzu estaba en lo cierto, Chris fumaba incesantemente en el gran salón, mientras las estudiantes le miraban sin chistar, viendo como sacaba los círculos de humo de su boca, y sonreía al ver su inocente curiosidad.

-¿Qué? – sonrió sarcásticamente.

-No puedo creer que seas así ahora – dijo Alkyon

-Que pena… ya me descontaminaré… algún día…

-¿Qué te pasó en ese lugar?

-de todo…

-Pero eres un guardián…

-No ahora… ¿gustan probar? – Ofreció un cigarro y las chicas suspiraron al unísono, mientras observaban toda la basura que estaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Para que les ofreces? – Llegó Isuzu – Sólo son unas niñas asustadas… seguramente deseosas que se abran las puertas del cielo para salir volando de aquí ¿no es cierto?

-Cierra la boca – dijo Elektra entre dientes – No te metas en esto… no es de tu incumbencia… no perteneces a nosotras…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH – sonrió Isuzu mordazmente – Así que finalmente, siguen tratando a los ángeles mestizos como basura… y ni ustedes nos entienden… "hermanas de luz"… Cuando Chris estuvo en Saint City, se perdió una parte de el… su inocencia… ahora no es de los suyos… ni de los otros… ahora, él es su propio jefe…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que ahora Chris puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana, puede ayudarlos, ya lo hizo, puede traicionarlas, puede desaparecerlas, puede, porque la celestialidad… se fue… no existe más…

-Mentiras…

-¿Saben qué ya me tienen harta? – Chilló Isuzu - ¡Ahora todo este colegio es mío¿Qué dices Chris?

-Haz lo que quieras, iré a buscar diversión…

-¡Chris¿Qué te pasa, a donde vas¡No nos puedes hacer esto!

-Puede… porque nada lo ata al cielo – sonrió Isuzu – Ahora… mejor quédense tranquilas, sin hacer nada… por cierto… ¿saben de que me enteré? – Se elevó por el aire mirando a los chicos que estaban un poco embobados – Que el causante de todo esto, quiere a una diosa como esposa… ¡Así que alguna de ustedes será la elegida!

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Felicitaciones… hundidas en la oscuridad, mandando a demonios y diablos menores, les envidio… ¡Alguna se tendrá que ir con el y un humano quedará solo!

Harry y Ron, al igual que Jon, Kieran y Hayden se miraron sorpresivamente ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa sexy, pero maléfica chica¿Qué una de ellas qué?

-¿Estás bromeando Isuzu?

-Nop…

-¿Quién está provocando esto?

-¿No lo saben? – inquirió con tono sarcástico

-¡No!

-¡Y eso que yo acabo de llegar! – volvió a sentarse en las mesas, cruzándose de pierna mientras aparecía una botella de whisky, tomando un trago.

-No eres bienvenida – Se acercó Harry molesto y ella de súbito le quitó los lentes y sobrevoló nuevamente.

-¡oye!

-¿me ves o no me ves¿Dónde estoy? – Comenzó a sobrevolar sobre Harry y de repente se aparecía frente al ojiverde, burlándose de su miopía - ¡Aquí toy! – Volaba arriba - ¿Dónde ta Isuzu? – Aparecía frente a sus ojos - ¡aquí taaaaaaaa!

-¡Dame mis lentes!

-¡Dale sus lentes, malvada bruja! – de repente gritó Mariana y cuando se percataron, Mariana estaba levitando, tomando a Isuzu por la garganta, pegándola por la pared, a tres metros de altura.

-¡Mariana!

-Mejor aprieta fuerte – soltó Isuzu las gafas – hasta que me quites el aire… hasta que sientas que mi cuerpo pierde oxígeno y las células de mi cerebro se mueren… hazlo… mátame ahora… Mariana…

-¡Solo deja a Harry en paz!

-Mejor mátame – dijo entre dientes

-¡No! No soy ninguna matona… - la soltó – Soy una chica buena, que no hace daño… al menos mientras no toquen lo que es valioso para ella…

-Gracias Mariana – sonrió Isuzu momentáneamente y luego su mirada se endureció - ¡PERO NADIE ME TOCA SIN PERMISO Y NO TE ELIMINARE, TE HARE ALGO PEOR, TU SERAS LA QUE SE VAYA CON KUREME AL INFIERNO, ESO TE LO JURO!

-¿Qué?

-¡SI! – Suspiró Isuzu – ya he decidido por Kureme… ahora, lo iré a buscar, para decirle… quien se larga con el…

-¿Estás bromeando?

-¡Oye que te pasa!

-¡Regresa aquí Isuzu!

-¡Ah, si! En tanto… ¡_Que se abran las puertas de infierno_! – hizo un movimiento con las manos y en el centro del comedor, comenzó a formarse un círculo, pequeño aún, de la cual, se escuchaban gruñidos y se olía un intenso olor a azufre.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO, CIERRALO, CIERRALO!

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – apareció Ana en medio de las chicas, mientras que Diana y Elan espiaban tras la puerta lo sucedido.

-¡Tu hermana!

-¿Hicieron enojar a Isuzu?

-¡Acaba de abrir una puerta al inframundo y dijo que un tal Kureme se llevará a Mariana con el para que sea su "esposa"!

-¿En serio? – Se iluminó el rostro de Ana – Isuzu tiene su parte buena, dormida, ahora solo domina la oscura, si abrió esa puerta – observó el círculo que parecía crecer y crecer – solo ella la puede cerrar… lo siento mucho…

-¡Y Chris que no nos ayuda!

-¿Qué le está pasando?

-Chris perdió la inocencia… ahora es como… un humano… con todos esos defectos… ahora hace lo que quiere...

-¿Tu no nos puedes ayudar?

-Mi parte positiva no es tan fuerte… no puedo cerrar eso…

-¿Quién es ese Kureme, que quiere?

-A una de ustedes…

-¡No me iré con el! – Chilló Mariana

-Bueno, en todo esto solo gana Harry – se volvió Ana hacia el chico que se acomodaba las gafas – Por lo menos el chico se librará de ti… ¡Enhorabuena Potter, ya estarás sin estorbos!

-¡Ana!

-Lo siento… mi parte negativa…

En la puerta, Diana y Elan reían por lo sucedido, por lo menos Isu ya le había ahorrado la elección a Kureme, y celebraban el que pronto, habría un diosa menos en el colegio y así, con Chris en la rebeldía total, no abría muchas esperanzas de ayuda.

-¿De que se ríen, porqué espían? – de repente preguntó Fred y Diana se volvió de inmediato, pasando las manos por la frente de Fred

-¡Duerme!

-¡Oh! – gimió Fred y perdió el brillo de su mirada… Pero alguien le había visto a lo lejos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Fred? – Era Ginny Weasley

-Nada – respondió Diana, maldiciendo por dentro – le dolió la cabeza

-¿Fred? – se acercó Ginny y vio que los ojos de Fred lucían opacos y con poco brillo.

-Responde Fred – ordenó Diana – Tu hermana te pregunta que cómo estás…

-Bien – respondió automáticamente

-¿Bien? No me parece que estés bien… a mi se me hace que algo le hicieron - se volvió hacia Diana, quien odió a Ginny por ser tan perspicaz.

-¿perdón?

-¡Algo le hiciste a Fred! Vi que lo tocaste…

-No lo toqué… solo pasé mi mano porque me dijo que le dolía la cabeza, eso es todo…

-No te creo…

-¡Fred, dile a Ginny lo que está pasando! – y mentalmente ordenó a Fred que actuara como si nada, el chico no recuperó el brillo de sus ojos, pero sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-¡No pasa nada Ginny, solo un ligero dolor de cabeza, puede que sea el ambiente, está hostil, y la verdad, me quería ir, pero solo porque la dulce Diana está aquí, lo soporto!

-¿La dulce Diana¿Ella te gusta, Fred?

-Creo que estoy loco por ella – sonrió el chico despreocupadamente.

-Pero tu ya tienes novia – respondió con sequedad - se llama Angelina ¿acaso ya no te acuerdas? – gritó y Diana se tensó.

-¿Me estás escuchando Fred¡Tú estabas seriamente pensando en casarte con Angelina¡Vamos, respóndeme, no te quedes callado! – Le urgió - ¡Es más, yo recuerdo que ella vendría a verte acompañada de George, ahora lo recuerdo!

-Angelina es comida de gusanos – dijo Diana entre dientes y sus ojos enrojecieron de nuevo.

-¿Eh? – se volvió Ginny a verla, y al hacerlo, cayó en un profundo sueño… como el de Fred, quien permanecía con los ojos apagados, pero de pronto, parpadeó.

-¿Angelina? – Murmuró y se volvió a todas partes - ¿Angelina no había ido a buscarme con George?

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? – Dijo Elan entre dientes - ¿Por qué está recordando? Tú no eres un ángel mestizo y hay suficiente oscuridad…

-Fred tiene un corazón noble – masculló entre dientes y se acercó a Fred

-¿Diana?

-¿Amas a Angelina? Ginny dice que es tu novia… y pensé que yo te gustaba… ya te había elegido Fred… pero tu…

-Es… es mi novia… No la he visto… Lo siento Diana, tú me gustas mucho pero…

-¿Pero, pero? – y sus ánimos explotaban, Diana no resistiría mucho antes de delatarse ¡Fred era suyo, le pertenecía, era el humano que había elegido para tenerlo hasta que se hartara¡Ni la novia, ni la hermana, ni el mismo ser supremo le haría desistir de eso, primero prefería verlo muerto antes que con esa tal Angelina! (¡ay, pero que exagerada salió la Diana de noche!)

-Estoy confundido – murmuró el chico – Por favor no te enojes conmigo…

-No estoy enojada – sonrió Diana y de repente, de repente todo se detuvo de nuevo… todo excepto el agujero tridimensional con entrada al inframundo que habían abierto… - Sólo estoy furiosa…

Diana tenía ese poder, cuando se molestaba mucho, para poder atacar, podía detener todo, bueno casi a todos… Porque por lo menos, Chris que atacaba a una "inocente" chica en un pasillo (Porque al parecer como que traía ganas, pero ella a el también, así que estaban a mano) al estarla besuqueando y metiéndole mano, se detuvo al ver que ella ya no se hacía la difícil.

-¿Qué pasa? – y al verla, se percató que estaba como petrificada y todo en silencio - ¿Leslie?

También las diosas que estaban juntas, pellizcaban y abofeteaban a los chicos para que reaccionaran… sobre todo Mariana quien ya le había descompuesto las gafas a Harry.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Igual que aquella ocasión… todo está suspendido ¿Quién lo está provocando?


	26. ¡NO! ¡Kureme ha dado un anuncio!

Capítulo 26:

**"¡NO!.¡Kureme ha dado un anuncio: _Hoy a la medianoche, reclamaré el corazón de la Diosa más sublime del cielo!._¡Pero si son varias!.¿Quién será siempre?.¡Ay no, ella no, no era lo pactado!"**

-Para ya Diana – bostezó Elan – O se darán cuenta… termina de apoderarte de la mente de Fred y listo, así no pensará en nadie más, y ni se acuerda de la estúpida de Angelina… y será tuyo hasta que decidas eliminarlo, botarlo o yo que sé…

-¿Y su estorbosa hermana?

-No podemos enviarla a donde Angelina, porque entonces causaríamos mas revuelo… Tampoco te pongas violenta ahora chica, porque echaremos a perder todo… Hasta que Kureme se lleve a una de ellas, podremos atacar a nuestro antojo… así que ni te conviertas, Chris regresó muy cambiado y más fuerte…

-Pero ya no es el lindo guardián tierno y tranquilo…

-Eso es más peligroso… ahora ya no le importa mucho el mundo y por ende o se pasa de nuestro lado o nos ataca… créeme que es algo que por el momento no me interesa averiguar ¿vale?

-Bien – y de pronto, extrañamente metió la mano dentro de la frente de Fred, sacando como un diamante, que puso en su gargantilla, quedando pegado e hizo lo mismo con Ginny, pero el diamante que sacó de ella lo hizo añicos.

-Debemos tener cuidado, Chris se acerca…

-Ahora Fred – susurró Diana a su oído – Ahora eres mi más fiel esclavo…

-Si – murmuró Fred y enseguida, los tres desaparecieron, justo antes que Chris apareciera, quitándose las manchas de lápiz labial de los labios y acomodándose la chamarra de piel, al momento en que todo parecía moverse de nuevo.

-¡Ay! – Chilló Harry tocándose la mejilla

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Ron aturdido

-Me duele la cara…

-Si, seguro de ser tan guapo – Masculló Mariana entre dientes, mirándolo con furia

-¿Qué? – gruñó el ojiverde

-¿Qué¡Pasa que una loca, hermana de Ana, ha dicho que me desposaré con quien sabe quién, y me iré con el allá abajo y tú, tú no dices ni haces nada!

-Pero yo…

-¡Claro, para ti mejor que me lleve el demonio¿Verdad¡Así te libras de tu estorbo!

-Cierra lo boca – gruñó Hermione ayudando a su amigo

-¡Ciérrala tú, señorita Granja greñuda, como a ti nadie te quiere, ni quien te eche un lazo, por darte mucha importancia, pero a mí, en el cielo, hay muchos ángeles que me esperan! – Espetó Mariana, mientras Harry le enviaba una mirada odiosa.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Vamos Granja¡Chris prefiere meterle mano a Ginny Weasley que a ti¡Que bueno que a Ki, se le ha pasado el gusto por una chica tan fría, patética, sabelotodo, aburrida y total y absolutamente fastidiosa!

-¿Qué quien le mete mano a mi hermana? – saltó Ron enseguida

-Es cierto – se amotinaron las chicas, hartas de que Hermione les molestara anteriormente con Ginny – Eres sosa, fea, aburrida… Nos tienes envidia Granjita, por eso siempre nos fastidias…

-Aunque reconocemos tu lealtad por tus amigos… es lo único que tienes a tu favor… Pero mírate, eres de lo más ufano que puede haber, por eso nadie te quiere bien y ni se te acercan… Sólo caerías en nuestra gracia, si hicieras un gran sacrificio, algo tan grande que valga la pena… por lo menos así, lo presuntuosa te lo quitaríamos…

-Nos has tratado mal Granja… Yo no confío en ti como ser humano – Dijo Mariana mirándola con los ojos fríos.

-Suficiente – gruñó Harry – déjenla en paz, es una amiga excelente y no la conocen como nosotros…

-Tu no hables… porque te maldeciré si ese demonio me lleva con el – protestó Mariana y salió de ahí, para alejarse lo más posible.

Todas las chicas salieron tras Mariana, mientras que Hermy guardaba silencio y apretaba los dientes mientras una lágrima le escurría por las mejillas, la estudiante de diosa había sido muy cruel, ya que ella básicamente era de las más afectadas por los polvos de maldad de Hiromi.

-No le hagas mucho caso Hermy – la abrazó Harry – están mal, ellas no te conocen como nosotros…

-Es verdad – le palmeó Ron, el hombro.

-Gracias pero – y de repente, ella sintió algo muy, muy feo y cuando se volvió – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – gritó asustada.

-¡Harry, mira! – señaló Ron, mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba… del portal inframundo que se había abierto, una mano, larga, huesuda, descarnada, con uñas larguísimas, tenía sujeto, fuertemente el tobillo de Hermione.

-¿QUE ME ESTA AGARRANDO? – Gritaba Hermione, mientras pateaba la mano asustada

_-¡Diffindo¡Diffindo!_

_-¡Impedimenta!_ – atacaron sus amigos, directo a larga y huesuda mano, sin embargo, el brazo tenía cuerpo y se paralizaron, el resto gritaron y salieron corriendo, cuando se asomó una criatura descarnada y piel agusanada, con pequeños cuernos, y filosos dientes, ojos rojos maléficos y en verdad horrible.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – chilló Hermione más fuerte cuando se puso de pié emitiendo un gruñido horrendo y pasando su asquerosa mano por su cuerpo, ella no podía ni moverse del susto.

-¿Qué es eso? – Murmuró Ron

-Un… un… un… ¿Un demonio? – alcanzó a decir Harry sin saber que hacer

-**_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_** – emitió de nuevo un horrible sonido esa criatura sacando una lengua de serpiente larguísima que de nuevo se posó sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, quien hasta se resbaló y cayó al piso, sin poder huir.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritó la castaña, petrificada, mientras la lengua se le enredaba en el tobillo y la comenzaba a jalar.

-_¡Impedimenta, impedimenta!_

_-¡Petríficus total! _– volvieron sus amigos a atacar al ente, pero sin resultado.

-Humanos inútiles – de repente apareció Isuzu atrás del demonio, riendo con sarcasmo - ¡De nada sirve que su dios Merlín les haya heredado la magia, si no les funciona!

-¡Tú abriste ese agujero! – Protestó Harry

-**_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_** – se volvió la criatura hacia Isuzu

-¿Quieres pelear? – sonrió Isuzu, mientras frotaba sus manos y al separarlas, de la palma de cada mano comenzaron a desprenderse una larga y delgada cadena plateada, como si fuese tela de araña, pero eran como un arma para la chica, porque comenzó a jugar con las cadenitas, moviéndolas rápidamente, la criatura se detuvo para verle… gran error…

-¡No debiste salir! – Sonrió Isuzu y en movimientos extraordinariamente rápidos, paso las cadenas por la criatura y luego se detuvo – Ahora estás destruido…

-**_GGGGGGGGGGG_** – Alcanzó a decir la criatura pero de repente, explotó en muchos pedazos, esparciendo un líquido verdoso que la mayoría le cayó a Hermione en la cara, mientras que los pedazos de cuerpos se esparcían por el gran comedor.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – volvió a gemir Hermione, totalmente asqueada

-Luces bellísima – se burló Isuzu – Como una princesa del fango…

-¡Tú abriste ese agujero, todo es tu culpa! – Gritó Harry

-¿Qué haces Isuzu? – Se acercó Chris despreocupadamente – Estaba muy a gusto con una chiquita mamá sabrosa y tuve que interrumpir mis lecciones para venir aquí…

-Abrí un agujero para que salieran demonios… y va el primero…

-Aja…

-¿No piensas cerrar eso? – se acercó Harry a Chris

-No…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Quiero seguir enseñando todo lo que aprendí en **Hostile Force** a esas jovencitas ansiosas por aprender – sonrió el chico – Arreglen ese problema como lo deseen, usen su magia, récenle a San Merlín… por el momento, no les ayudaré – y salió de ese lugar sin chistar.

-¿Qué le esta pasando?

-¿Qué es todo este cochinero? – Gruñó Justin Finch-Fletchley al entrar - ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí y que es ese agujero?

-Esa chica abrió un agujero tridimensional que hace que salgan demonios del inframundo – respondió Harry – y eso que ves – señalando los pedazos – era un demonio…

-¿Hermy¡Que asco! – hizo Padma un gesto al verla limpiándose esa cosa verde y maloliente.

-¿YA VEN LO QUE DECIMOS? – Gritó Justin - ¡Esas chicas son un incordio, son las que traen la desgracia al colegio!

-Que gran bocota – Dijo Isuzu y Justin se quedó en silencio al ver a esa hermosa chica, sexy y endemoniadamente bella - ¿Así que eres uno de los que no quieren a las diosas aquí?

-¿Y ella quién es? – preguntó Padma

-Yo tampoco las quiero – le respondió tomándolo por la cintura, mirándolo con hambre… por así decirlo – Me gusta tu olor… se nota que tienes clase…

-¿Eh?

Y cuando Justin abrió los ojos como platos, era porque Isuzu le estaba proporcionando un beso marca morirás, los chicos hasta se detuvieron y a se olvidaron del agujero en medio del gran comedor, al ver como ella se besuqueaba al pobrecito chico y de paso lo manoseaba con mucho descaro.

-¡Suéltalo monstruo! – gritó Padma… pero al decirle "monstruo" Isuzu soltó a Justin y le lanzó la cadena a la chica, la cual fue envuelta en un segundo desde los pies hasta su cabeza, tapándole la respiración.

-¡Padma! – Gritó Parvati - ¡Suelta a mi hermana!

-¿quieres probar? – comenzó Isuzu a jugar con la otra cadenita de su mano libre.

-¡Isuzu! – Apareció Ana - ¡Vamos, quiero que veas el anuncio que ha puesto Kureme!

-¿Aviso?

-¡Si, suelta a esas chicas y ven a ver, te causará gracia!

Isuzu retiró la cadena del cuerpo de Padma, quien respiró aliviada y con dificultad, pero antes de ir tras Ana, se volvió hacia Justin, que aún le miraba asustado y estupefacto.

-¡Ponte guapo esta noche! – le guiño un ojo - ¡Porque pasaré a tu habitación para hacerte mío!

-¿Eh?

-¡un anuncio, hay un anuncio con sangre en el pasillo, en donde una vez pusieron el que habían abierto la cámara secreta! – comenzaron a correr la voz y a gritar.

-_¡Fregotego! _– le apuntó Harry a Hermione, limpiándole la asquerosidad sobre ella antes de salir corriendo hacia el pasillo de los baños, en donde el anuncio lucía espectacular…

"_**Hoy a la medianoche, reclamaré el corazón de la Diosa más sublime del cielo. Atte. Kureme, el príncipe de la noche"**_

Las diosas estaban ahí, mirando el mensaje, por fin Kureme anunciaba lo que ya sabían, pero no decía el nombre de aquella que se llevaría, Harry desvió la mirada hacia Mariana que estaba pálida, Ron se acercó a Tanya y le apretó el brazo delicadamente, Hayden le envió una mirada de preocupación a Neny, Elektra de pronto se volvió hacia Jon y hundió su rostro en su pecho…

Alkyon permanecía mirando el anuncio, mientras su corazón latía de coraje y de tristeza, cuando escuchó que Draco le hablaba al oído y se quedó quieta.

-¿Qué¿Buscando el modo de irte a otro infierno?

-No eres gracioso – respondió la chica

-Despreocúpate… sinceramente no creo que seas de su tipo, eres demasiado… ordinaria – sonrió Draco falsamente, en el fondo, el rubio estaba algo tenso y preocupado.

-Eso espero, porque no guardo ninguna esperanza, que me salves, si la elegida soy yo – se volvió Alkyon hacia el, con la mirada fría, sin embargo, en esa ocasión, él tenía sus grises ojos, cálidos.

-¿Lo ves? Nunca nos entenderemos – dijo Draco – Me están mirando con odio… yo solo hice una bromita – y ella pudo ver que a través de sus pupilas, se escondía aún, el deseo por ella…

-¿Me amas?

-Tampoco te emociones tanto – gruñó el rubio en tono bajo – Yo no amo ni amaré nunca a nadie… así que no hagas preguntas tontas cuando sabes la respuesta.

Alkyon se arrepintió de la pregunta, pero tuvo que olvidarse de eso, pues todas ellas, se refugiaron en un salón, para hablar del asunto, al, parecer con Chris no contaban mucho y luego, la dichosa hermana de Ana, que había empezado al abrir ese portal, del cual, como que se querían escapar algunos demonios.

-Kureme debe ser un demonio clase 3, y seguramente, es el que nos ha estado atacando constantemente…

-Si, como dejamos las clases, la escuela, ahora nuestras percepciones extra sensoriales están peor… ya ni siquiera nuestros ángeles nos hacen mucho caso… sobre todo ahora que perdemos celestialidad lentamente.

-La que más corre peligro es Mariana, por lo que dijo la tal Isuzu ¿Creen que en realidad ese demonio se la quiera llevar?

-Soy la mas guapa de todas, es natural – intentó bromear Mariana, pero ni siquiera sonrió, ninguna lo hizo… y más aún cuando Isuzu de apareció, como si nada hubiera echo.

-¿Han visto a Chris?

-Tú, demonio, tú tienes la culpa – le señaló Elektra - ¡Nunca debiste haber venido!

-Sin mi, Chris se hubiese perdido, él me sacó de ese lugar, porque me debía la vida, así que… soy libre, no estoy atada a ningún lugar, hago lo que quiera y como quiera, me fastidiaron, y en vez de estar aquí lloriqueando y pensando en madre y padre, deberían estar reteniendo a las criaturas que quieren salir del inframundo…

-¡Es verdad! – gimió Nenyeina

-entonces vayan, antes que ataquen a sus amados humanos…

-¡Desaparece!

-MMMM, tienen razón, tengo que hacer una visita… casi, casi conyugal… a un humano con cara de ángel… - sonrió Isu y desapareció, pero en su búsqueda, pudo percibir la presencia de Chris, que no estaba solo… si no con una chica… haciendo cosas non santas – Estás acabando contigo mismo Chris, ahora, sólo el amor verdadero, te puede volver al camino del bien… el problema es… que ya no hay amor dentro de ti… porque Jenova, terminó con el… Jajajaja

Y riendo de ese modo, se apareció delante de Justin, el cual como que se había olvidado de ella y vigilaba por la ventana con la varita preparada, la densa niebla, no los dejaba ver más allá de sus narices y el frío era intenso.

-¿Me esperabas? – preguntó la chica y Justin casi se muere del susto, sabía que ellos podían entrar sin necesidad de contraseña ni nada.

-¡No!

-Si – sonrió Isuzu y sin el más mínimo recato, se despojó de lo que llevaba puesto encima… que no era mucho (Que hermana tan descarada tienes Ana) dejando al chico estupefacto, mirando lo perfecta que parecía.

-¿Qué haces? – alcanzó a decir Justin

-desvístete…

-N-No…

-Bueno, yo lo haré por ti – sacó las cadenas de la palma de la mano y Justin solo las vio danzar frente a el, y cuando se percato, toda su ropa yacía en el piso, desgarrada - ¡Ay! – se tapó con las manos lo que ya saben y no les voy a contar.

-¿Vas a cooperar¿O te tomo a la fuerza?

-¡No quiero hacerlo con un demonio! – gimió Justin indignado, pues parecía un pajarito sin plumas y temblando ¿Qué le quería hacer esa mujer¿Se lo quería echar¿Le dolería, le gustaría?

-¡Ay, que pena me da tu caso, yo sí quiero hacerlo contigo! – y lo acorraló en la pared, y el chico primero sintió lo frío de la pared, pero cuando Isuzu pegó su cuerpo con el suyo, sintió calorcito… y otras cosas…

-¡No sigas!

-Ya eres mío – sonrió Isuzu y lo atacó… por así decirlo… Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudo rescatarlo de las garras de la malvada chica… (¡Ay, pero que cosa mas cruel le haría!)

Ginny miraba con resentimiento a Chris, pues lo había cachado saliendo de un cuarto, medio oscuro con Leslie, ella iba feliz y saltando de gusto, pese a saber que de celestial ya no tenía nada, al contrario, sólo le faltaban los cuernos.

-¿Qué hacían? – gruñó la pelirroja acercándose furiosa

-Cosas de adultos… tú todavía eres una niña – sonrió Chris acariciándole la mejilla y ella le dio un zape en la mano, molesta.

-¡No me digas¿Acaso no piensas comportarte conforme a tu investidura¡Debes ponerte serio¡Debes ayudarnos a salir de este problema, porque es por culpa de esas chicas que estamos aquí!

-¿De verdad? – Acercó su rostro y sonrió mordazmente mientras acariciaba el rostro de Gin con su nariz, mientras la pelirroja temblaba y se quedaba estática por esa caricia – Es una pena… porque no se me pega la gana… mover un dedo…

Chris se incorporó, y le guiñó un ojo y se alejó, caminando rápidamente, mientras encendía un cigarro, topándose con algunos chicos de Hogwarts, que estaban seriamente afectados con los polvos oscuros de Hiromi, y se habían vuelto vagos, malos y medios vándalos.

-Ese Chris…

-¿Qué hay?

-¿Tienes alcohol¿Cervezas?

-Lo que quieran – sonrió Chris y se metieron a uno de los salones, en donde con un solo tronido, la mesa se llenó de bebidas y otras cosas, los hogwarianos se iluminaron.

-Wow… ¿Dónde aprendiste a invocar esto?

-En el infierno…

-¡El infierno es guay! – sonrieron y se apostaron en la mesa, para beber, fumar y lo que fuera.

El interior del colegio de pronto parecía campo de batalla, habían sellado el gran comedor para que nadie se fuera a caer en el agujero, por doquier se peleaban, había libros rotos, chicos amarrados, algunos fumaban y bebían de lo que conseguían en la cocina, Peeves estaba feliz, molestando, algunos no tan influenciados por los polvos de oscuridad trataban de hacer algo, sobre todo los miembros del ED, Neville, Luna, Parvati, Susan, Zach y otros mas… incluyendo por supuesto a los que ustedes y yo sabemos.

-¡Justin! Todo se ha convertido en un caos – se acercó Harry al chico que caminaba por los pasillos como ido

-¿De verdad?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Esa mujer… me… me… ella me…

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Me… poseyó – murmuró con el rostro enrojecido

-¿Isuzu qué¿Qué te hizo que?

-¡Hizo conmigo lo que quiso!

-¿en serio?

-Tres veces…

-¿Tres veces?

-Seguidas…

-¿Seguidas? – Preguntó Harry boquiabierto - ¿Y pudiste?

-¿Eh? – Le miró furioso y ofendido - ¡Por supuesto que si¿Quién te crees que soy¿Un inútil¡Soy un hombre, sobre todo a partir de hoy¿Acaso tú lo has hecho más de tres veces seguidas en dos horas?

Harry seguía estupefacto, y ya no dijo nada a Justin, cuando éste se retiró ofendido, de repente, ya el susto porque Isuzu era un ángel mestizo al parecer, había pasado.

-¿Tres veces? – seguía Harry pensando embobadamente, cuando Mariana le interrumpió

-¿Tres veces qué?

-Justin tuvo relaciones con Isuzu tres veces seguidas – respondió sin pensar - ¡Guau, todo un reto, no puedo creerlo y yo que no llego ni a primera base!

-¿Quieres tener ese tipo de relaciones conmigo? – preguntó la chica algo curiosa, hasta que el ojiverde reaccionó al ver a quien se lo decía.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Olvídalo – Hizo un gesto – Solo te avisamos que intentaremos cerrar ese agujero infernal que abrió Isuzu… y luego nos marcharemos del colegio…

-¿De verdad?

-Chris ya no es de ayuda… no sabemos que le pasó, pero no es el mismo, Isuzu está haciendo un caos y hemos decidido mejor salir de este lugar…

-Pero ustedes han dicho que…

-Tendremos que solicitar la ayuda de Ana… - se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Harry… ¿Qué había pasado? Primero una rica sesión de besos y ahora… de nuevo la malaventura.

PERO… Isuzu andaba metida en otros asuntos, dentro de la mente de Joe, la chica miraba todas las cadenas que tenía Ana en el, y sonreía, mientras que pasaba las manos por ellas y las comenzaba a romper, de repente, la figura tridimensional, que Joe guardaba en su interior, se hizo presente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te libero…

-¿Por qué?

-Mi hermana debe terminar este juego y dar su verdadera cara… ese juego de que soy mas buena que un ángel, está pasado de moda, ella debe dar su verdadera cara… como la que tienen Elan y Diana… no las quieras ver molestas Joe… porque son terribles…

-ellas están aquí…

-El mal está presente – y seguía posando la mano por las cadenas, deshaciéndolas – Y los mestizos también… Eres libre Joe… Ana no podrá atarte de nuevo… porque mi poder está más desarrollado que el de ella, aunque eso no significa que no pueda hacer mucho daño…

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Desenmascárala… solo eso… hoy a la media noche… cuando Kureme se lleve a una de las diosas a su mundo…

-Si la desenmascaro… ustedes nos atacarán… tienen ventaja con su magia – Apuntó Joe, adivinando sus crueles intensiones.

-Es un riesgo que debes correr… yo te suelto, ahora puedes deshacerte de mi hermana, delatándola, si no lo haces… estás muerto, porque ella no te dejará vivo…

Joe se sintió liberado, pero había algo… algo que tenía en duda, estaba confuso, cuando Isuzu se alejo de el, el chico se puso de pie, con dificultad, había pasado mucho tiempo en la silla de ruedas, y las articulaciones le dolían terriblemente… pero probablemente había algo más… que podía dolerle mucho más… ¿acaso ya se había acostumbrado a su captora? Probablemente estaba sufriendo el famoso síndrome de Estocolmo, en el cual, te da miedo ser liberado.

Era cerca de la media noche, cuando las chicas se acercaron al gran comedor, Ana había sido llevada a la fuerza, necesitaban su poder, de Chris ni sus luces, probablemente andaba acosando a alguna otra chica o estaría bebiendo con Isuzu y el grupo de renegados de Hogwarts. A lo lejos, Harry, Ron y otros más, espiaban, en realidad no sabían lo que pasaría, pero una cosa era segura, ya estaban hartos de que estaban a oscuras, necesitaban luz, ya algunos tenían la piel marchita y habían perdido mucho color.

-¿Cómo está el agujero? – Preguntó Elektra, a lo lejos, el lobito estaba a la expectativa, por aquello que apenas cerraran ese agujero, se irían del colegio.

-Más grande – se asomó Alkyon

-¿De verdad nos iremos al cerrarlo? – inquirió Neny con algo de tristeza, como que el solo pensar en dejar a Hayden…

-Si – respondió Mariana

-Es tan cruel… -Murmuró Japi, pensando que le hubiera gustado repetir la sesión de besos con Kieran.

-¿Lista Ana? – le jaló Alkyon, ella entre más pronto se alejara de un rubio problema, mucho mejor

-Aja – respondió Ana preocupada, no sentía la presencia de Joe en ella y quería ir a verle, pero por otra parte, aún pretendía seguir su juego de niña buena, sin imaginar lo que su hermana le había echo.

Por otro lado, Hermione y Ginny también estaban de chismosas, viendo lo que las estudiantes de diosas de los deseos, estaban haciendo, dejando la puerta entreabierta, se centraron alrededor del círculo, para tratar de cerrarlo pero…

Poco antes de las doce, de repente, algo comenzó a ascender desde dentro del agujero negro… una figura encapuchada, que parecía suspendida en el aire…

-¡Ah!

-¿Quién es?

-¡Debe ser el!

-¿Kureme?

-¡Mis diosas! – Sonrió Kureme quitándose la capucha – Mis amadas niñas adorables… ¿Quién de ustedes se irá conmigo al infierno?

-Ninguna – gruñó Alkyon

-¡Vamos! No sean tan crueles… alguna se irá conmigo… Isuzu abrió este agujero, me hizo un favor, incluso se aventuró a decir que Mariana sería la elegida.

-¡Jamás¡_Notus Chord_! – atacó Mariana, enviando un poderoso hechizo hacia Kureme, quien solo sintió la ráfaga de aire, como brisa fresca, el estar casi dentro de su oscuro territorio, le hacía más fuerte.

-¡_Aeros Loop_!

-¡_Isolathing luminous_!

-Tontas – murmuró Kureme deshaciéndose de su capucha… Hermione a lo lejos pareció reconocerle de inmediato, pese al aspecto maléfico de Kureme.

-¿Acaso no es Demian, el de Beauxbutton? – gruñó la castaña, tratando de asomarse un poco más.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?

-Ese demonio…

-No hay que acercarnos mucho, es peligroso…

-"_¡Que el poder del bien venga hacia mi y revele mi identidad¡Invoco a la espada de mi ángel protector!"_- invocaron las chicas, tratando de sacar su mejor poder para eliminarlo lo antes posible.

-¡_Halo mortal de luz_!

-_¡Modalidad de combate, ahora!_

Y la transformación se hizo, todas con sus poderosas espadas, y sus vestimentas lujosas y sexy, Kureme sonrió al verlas tan encantadoras y pensó que sin duda, alguna de esas bellezas estaba destinada para el, así que por el momento, no supo decidirse por alguna, mientras ellas le atacaban.

_-¡Halation Luminous!_

-_¡Eliminación Celestial!_

-_¡Ignis Divine!_

_-¡Notus Chord!_

_-¡Aeros loop_!

Seguían atacándolo, y sus ángeles salían de sus espaldas, pero de la espalda de Kureme salían entes y demonios también armados que se elevaban al techo, los ángeles le seguían y luchaban con sus espadas, en un espectáculo que rallaba entre lo espectacular y lo espantoso.

-Eso no se ve nada bien – Murmuraba Ginny a Hermione - ¡Chris debe ayudarles, Ana no ha movido un dedo, está solo parada mirando!

-Chris debe estar pasando el rato con alguna de nuestras compañeras, el muy cínico descarado.

-¡Iré a verle! – salió Ginny corriendo, esperanzada de que ella pudiera hacer algo.

-¿Cómo van? – se acercó Harry, junto con los otros chicos.

-Perdiendo, parece que no le hacen ni cosquillas a ese tal Kureme, Gin fue por Chris, a ver si lo hace entrar en razón.

Gin lo encontró en el baño de hombres, junto con un grupo de chicos y chicas que se burlaban de Colín Crevey, ya que había bebido tanto, que estaba vomitando hasta los pensamientos en el inodoro.

La pelirroja se puso roja de coraje, pues aparte que el ex – guardián, bebía y fumaba, dejaba que Pansy Parkinson lo abrazara a su antojo y metiera mano en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-¡Chris!

-Pelirroja… ¿te unes a la fiesta, cerveza o whisky?

-¡No quiero nada, tus amigas están luchando con el tal Kureme y tú de fiesta!

-Me parece perfecto… espero que les vayan bien

-¡NO, NO, NO, TIENES QUE IR DE INMEDIATO A AYUDARLES!

-¿Y desde cuando eres mi patrona pelirroja¿Crees que porque eres una chiquita mamá deliciosa (traducción: que estás buena) me vas a ordenar lo que tengo que hacer?

-¡PERO TU NO PUEDES PERMITIR QUE LES PASE ALGO! – Gritaba la chica exasperada.

-Weasley siempre es así – Le sonrió Pansy, mientras lo abrazaba y no soltaba la botella – le gusta mandar a todos…

-Por favor Chris – suavizó la voz respirando lentamente – Necesitamos que vayas a ayudarles…

-¿Y que me darás a cambio? – terminó su bebida y se acercó con aire provocativo y seductor.

-¿Perdón?

-Si me vas a dar algo a cambio si acudo a ayudarles, voy…

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?

-Decídete muñeca, que no tengo todo el día…

-¿y que quieres a cambio? – gruñó entre dientes la pelirroja, y en ese momento, se decía así misma que era una idiota, porque ni siquiera le agradaban, de tal modo que ni ella misma lo comprendía.

-Una noche contigo…

-¿QUE?

-Es mi oferta… tómala o déjala…

-¡Olvídalo, ellas no valen la pena como para que tú y yo hagamos eso!

-Bien, entonces que los maten a todos ¿TODOS QUIERN MORIR?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Muerte, bienvenida seas ¡Salud! – alzó su botella y comenzó a besarse con Pansy, quien estaba más que encantada con el fajecito.

-Lo haré – dijo de pronto Ginny y él se quitó a Pansy, mirándola fijamente – pero a cambio de algo más…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Quiero que se vayan todos de aquí! Tú y esas horrendas chicas, las quiero fuera del colegio y de nuestras vidas…

-O sea… ¿quieres que las salve y me las lleve?

-SI

-¿Y sus novios? Ya sabes, Harry, Jon, Kieran, Ronald, Draco…

-**¿Y ELLOS QUE TE IMPORTAN?**

-Pobrecitos¿con quien desahogarán sus bajas pasiones?

-¡Eres un sucio, deberías comportarte como un ángel!

-¡Bien! – Chris endureció la mirada y aventó la botella, rompiéndose en mil pedazos – Eres muy fastidiosa… iré a desaparecer a ese tal Kureme, me llevo a las chicas y tú, me darás una noche de placer…

-Bien – dijo Ginny enrojecida, furiosa y a punto de llorar – es un trato…

-Ok… cuando eso suceda, me desaparece de tu vista, una vez que obtenga de ti lo que quiero… - y le dio otro beso a Pansy, saliendo del baño, mientras los chicos seguían riéndose de Colín y fumaban algo medio raro.

Ginny evitó la mirada burlona de Parkinson, y salió del baño con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas¿Qué le había pasado a Chris? Era un guardián, tierno, amable y angelical, pero ahora regresaba convertido en todo lo contrario ¿en que clase de infierno estaría metido que lo transformó en ese ser inhumano?

* * *


	27. ¡Oh, no! Sucediendo lo impensaple

Capítulo 27:

**"¡Oh, no! Sucediendo lo impensable, ahora todos tienen que bajar al inframundo a rescatarla ¿Podrán resistir la oscuridad y ese mundo maligno? Pese a todo… los sentimientos son primero"**

Elektra estaba atrapada entre unas serpientes, Nenyeina con unas sombras, Tanya trataba de asestar golpes mágicos a Kureme, al igual que Mariana y Alkyon, pero el ángel negro tenía una protección poderosa sobre él…

Y la pelea estaba en lo mas interesante, Harry no sabia si interceder, porque su magia probablemente no serviría mucho, Ron estaba preocupado por Tanya, Draco a lo lejos, secretamente, sentía que no resistiría mucho, le preocupaba Alkyon, Jon si quería intervenir junto con Kieran, otro que también veía el pleito de lejos era Bastian.

-Ese asunto no es tuyo – dijo Elan tras él.

-Ellas no van bien…

-Pobrecitas…

-La magia a veces es cruel.

-Así es la vida Bastian… vamos cariño… mejor regresa a tu… - y se quedó muda, cuando lo vio… Joe caminaba con dificultad por los pasillos, pues sus piernas aún le temblaban.

-¿Qué te pasa Elan?

-¡Diana! – gruñó Elan y enseguida apareció la chica

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Exclamó Bastian - ¡La señorita Granger dice que no pueden!

-¿Qué pasa? Estoy ocupada con Fred – chilló Di sin hacer mucho caso

-Joe – señaló

-Maldición – dijo entre dientes - ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Seguro Isuzu…

-Elan – quiso saber Bastian

-¡Guarda un maldito silencio! – Elan le gritó fastidiada y Bastian cabeceó, Joe se detuvo al ver eso.

-Nos descubrió – murmuró Diana, poniendo sus ojos encendidos, para detener el tiempo

-Eso no lo afectará, es un vidente, tiene poderes diferentes, podrás detener todo, menos a él - Anunció Elan al ver al chico que tomaba su varita con fuerza.

-¿Entonces?

-Si la idea de Isuzu es que todo se descubra, que así sea… se volvió hacia Bastian y le miró fríamente, el chico aún estaba aturdido y tenía en esos ojos la inocencia y la ternura con que le miraba (Digo, algunos chicos aún son tiernos, son escasos pero los hay)

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Pasa que desde ahora, ya no somos nada, te boto, yo no te quiero… No deseo andar más con un tipo incrédulo, inocente y que no vale un cacahuate como tú.

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos por Ana! – dijo Diana y ambas se metieron al gran comedor, pero al menos Di, no quería dejar libre la mente de Fred.

-¿Elan me tronó? – Gruñó Bastian descorazonado - ¿Por qué me dijo todas esas cosas horribles?

-Mejor así – alcanzó a decirle Joe, mientras se paraba cerca de el, acostumbrándose a caminar de nuevo – Desengáñate ahora chico, porque más tarde será peor.

Pero de pronto, Kureme desapareció a sus bestias, sobre todo al ver a Elan, Ana y Diana juntas a un costado, supo entonces que todo se descubriría. Así que detuvo todo y se volvió a las chicas que se volvían a juntar.

-Suficiente, el juego terminó… en este momento… Mariana se va conmigo, finalmente Isuzu tuvo razón… es una de las elecciones preferente…

-¡JAMÁS ME IRÍA CONTIGO!

-No te lo estoy preguntando – y Kureme sobrevoló hacia ella para tomarla, pero Harry se interpuso con varita en mano y Hermione que también quiere ayudarlo y el resto de chicos y diosas, que se interponen para ayudarlos y para que ninguna sea tomada, en fin… Kureme tomó a la chica por la cintura en un ambiente de caos y confusión y se adentró al agujero del inframundo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritó Ron

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritó Harry

-ELLA NO – Chilló Isuzu que se asomaba en ese momento por otro agujero, quería mirar la escena, pero se llevaba un gran disgusto, se suponía que sería Mariana.

-**¡HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **– Y hubo un silencio…

-Por su culpa – alcanzó a decir Ginny, atrás de Chris que ponía los ojos en blanco al ver lo que había sucedido - ¡Por su culpa ese monstruo se ha llevado a Hermione!

-Debemos ir por ella – dijo Harry acercándose al agujero dispuesto a saltar

-¡No, espera! – quiso detenerlo Mariana

-¡No me toques, iré por mi amiga, es mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana y no pienso abandonarla, iré por ella!

-¡También yo! – gruñó Ron

-Hermy, resiste iremos por ti – lloriqueó Ginny sosteniendo fuerte su varita - ¡Vamos a traerla de regreso!

-¿Al infierno, bajarán al infierno? Muy, muy interesante – murmuró Isuzu, que controlaba su rabia y trataba de ser irónica.

-¡Esto es por tu culpa Isuzu! – Chilló Alkyon mirando al ángel mestizo, que estaba disgustado también.

-¡Por mi culpa¿Y ellas que¡Ellas también deberían bajar a ayudarles, si ustedes bajan al inframundo, con sus insulsos poderes no sobrevivirían ni el descenso!

-Iremos todos – dijo Chris a sus espaldas – bajaremos todos, rescatamos a Granja y después…

-¡Es Granger! – Chilló Ginny

-Me importa un bledo – bramó el chico – Bajamos, la sacamos, y nos largamos de este lugar, sacaré a las estudiantes a como de lugar y las regresaré a donde pertenecen, así tenga que abrir el cielo a maldiciones…

-¡Chris! – gimieron las niñas

-¿Qué esperan? – Espetó - ¡Tomen a sus humanos, desplieguen alas y bajemos ahora mismo! Isuzu, nos acompañarás…

-Maldición… sabes bien que no es tan fácil, no sabes con lo que te puedes topar abajo Chris… Necesitamos el permiso y no creo que nos pidan rosas a cambio… - intervino Ana

-Es cierto, Ana y yo hemos estado en abajo, pero de las siete puertas que hay en el infierno, no sabemos en cual está Hermione…

-Pues mas a mi favor, ustedes son las expertas ¿no?

-Aja – masculló Isuzu, pensando en como traicionarlos.

-Señorita Weasley, el trato sigue en pie – dijo el ex –guardián ignorando a Isuzu - rescatamos a Hermione, me llevo a las diosas y tú me pagas…

-Si…

-Yo también iré – de pronto interrumpió Joe y Ana se tensó cuando el se dirigió a ella ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Joe caminando y hablando sin ataduras en su mente, que había pasado? – y Ana irá por supuesto… porque no puede faltar… y saliendo de esta… sabrán algo muy, muy interesante…

-Pues dilo ahora – Dijo Ana preparándose, mirando brevemente a Isuzu, quien sonrió con descaro, ella se supo traicionada.

_-"Ya no puedes atarme nuevamente"_– se comunicó mentalmente con ella – "_y es mejor que cooperes y bajes conmigo… porque así como me ves, puedo hacerte daño, tengo una parte de ti, Ana… tengo en mí una parte tuya que has dejado sin querer…"_

-_Ana de luz…_

-_Exacto… con ella, puedo hacerte ver tu suerte…_

_-Cuando esto termine… te mataré – pensaba Ana, furiosa – y luego me desharé de Isuzu… esa desgraciada…_

_-Bien… cuando esto termine…_

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? – Espetó Chris - ¡Si van a bajar, háganlo ya!

-¡Pero Joe apenas se ha recuperado y! – y Gin ya no terminó porque Joe jaló a Diana hacia el agujero, cayendo dentro, Ana se vio forzada a desplegar sus alas y sostener a Joe… pensando en el fondo que, hubiera sido tan fácil, dejarlo caer…

Y cada pareja comenzó a descender, solo Alkyon temblaba de solo imaginar que bajaría sola, pero… de pronto, Draco la sostuvo por el brazo y le miró intensamente.

-No lo hago por la sangre sucia ni por ti – farfulló – lo hago para que no digan que los slytherin somos unos malditos cobardes.

-Si – asintió Alkyon, no lo demostró, pero su corazón saltó de gusto, al saber que iría con ella… y segundos más tarde saltaron.

-Tras ellos – dijo Elan a Diana y saltaron también, ante la mirada aterradora de Bastian y de Fred, que había despertado de un largo sueño.

-¡Elan! – gritó Bastian y sin dudarlo, se acercó al borde del abismo, que ya comenzaba a cerrarse, resbalando y cayendo dentro, y Fred al querer rescatarlo, también cayeron dentro del agujero del inframundo y una fracción de segundos mas tarde… se cerró.

Todos daban vueltas mientras descendían por aquel agujero infernal, se escuchaban maldiciones, gemidos, lamentos y toda clase de cosas terribles de las cuales muchos se tapaban los oídos mientras caían a un abismo del cual parecía, no tenía fondo.

-¡MALDICION, MALDICION, MALDICION! – Gritaba Kureme en sus dominios, era un castillo en medio de un lago de lava hirviendo y olor azufroso, intenso, el castillo era oscuro y lúgubre, inmenso, que cualquiera podía perderse, con muchos criados a su servicio, eran diablejos y demonios menores, que se desvivían por servir a su amo.

En ese momento, él estaba en medio de un oscuro, pero fastuoso salón, con Hermione llorando en el piso y el dando vueltas, con deseos inmensos de acabarla ahí mismo, de destrozarla, de colgar su cabeza en una estaca y clavarla en la puerta…

Se suponía que una diosa sería la que honraría su palacio, no una vulgar, común y corriente humana con magia, porque ni siquiera era una bruja de sangre limpia, y eso lo enfurecía más, esa mujercita desparpajada, sin clase, sin estilo y tan común, no era posible que hubiese pisado su infierno sin morir…

-Quiero regresar – Gimoteaba Hermione

-Jamás – Gritó Kureme mientras aventaba la fina copa de plata con diamantes que portaba en la mano, llena de vino color rojo sangre.

-¡Tú no querías una humana, solo regrésame a mi colegio, por favor!

-Lo siento bruja, lo siento por ti, porque te quedarás aquí, para siempre… Aunque yo esté furioso… ¡Maldición¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

-¡No me puedes dejar aquí!

-Escapa si quieres – No pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona – Solo espero que tu magia pobre y ordinaria, te sirva para salir del infierno, aunque no creo que llegues ni siquiera al bosque de las almas asesinas… les gusta la carne fresca, tan fresca que ni siquiera mis sirvientes cruzan ese bosque.

-Quiero irme de aquí…

-Mejor acostúmbrate, estarás aquí por el resto de tu miserable existencia y es mejor que te pongas quieta – dijo entre dientes – o te convierto en sirvienta… y no creo que aguantes nada bruja… ¿quieres ser mi sirvienta?

-¡NO!

-Entonces no me molestes – y desapareció al instante, mientras que Hermione lloraba y lloraba.

-Ama – de repente aparecieron dos demonios, aunque no eran tan terroríficos, eran dos mujeres altas y fuertes, de piel roja con cuernos y colmillos, pero con aspecto humano, y con vestidos rojos como su piel.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Sus sirvientas ama, tenemos el deber de ayudarla a vestir y arreglar, el amo ya nos tenía dada nuestras órdenes para con la llegada de usted, ahora, la llevaremos a su habitación.

-¡No, no, ustedes se equivocan, yo no debo estar aquí, yo quiero irme de aquí, tienen que dejarme salir ahora, tienen que decirme como irme de este lugar!

-El amo ya nos había dicho sobre como actuaría, le tendremos paciencia, me llamo Uma – y la demonio le tomó el brazo y cuando la castaña se dio cuenta, estaba en otra habitación, más grande y fastuosa – Usted no es una diosa…

-No

-El amo cambió de parecer, trajo a una bruja, pero mientras no cambie las órdenes…

-¡AY¿Qué hacen? – Gimió Hermione cuando la otra sirvienta, le desgarró los vestidos y la dejó sin ropa puesta - ¿Qué les pasa?

-Hay que vestirla y arreglarla como lo ordenó mi amo, como su esposa que es, estará siempre, como el lo ha predicho.

-NOOOOOOOO ¡yo quiero irme de aquí, quiero irme! – gritaba la castaña, pero ellas… o esos demonios, no le hicieron el menor caso, la metieron a una tina con un líquido que era de color blanco y espeso, la sacaron y la comenzaron a vestir, como si fuera una niña de cinco años, aunque ella pataleaba, intentaba salir y hacia todo un drama, estaba atrapada y ya no sentía ni su magia.

Cuando por fin, se vio así misma en un espejo enorme que había en su habitación, se quedó un poco absorta, la habían dejado guapísima, con el cabello bien peinado y la cabeza cubierta de joyas… aunque… aunque con el vestido… estaba echo de telas vaporosas, demasiado vaporosas porque, en la parte de arriba, casi se muere del susto al ver que era tan transparente, que no le dejaba nada a la imaginación, suerte que de la cadera hacia abajo había un poco mas de oscuridad en la tela y no se le veía más allá, porque las sirvientas demonios, no le habían dejado ni la ropa interior.

Y para el colmo de la castaña, toda su ropa, absolutamente toda, estaba así, y enrojeció como nunca al verse ¿Cómo se atrevían a ponerle semejante trapos¿Qué clase de demonio pervertido era Kureme que quería ver a su futura mujer con esa ropa tan atrevida y sin tapujos? Luego recordó el sitio en donde estaba.

-preciosa – sonrió Uma y le tomó el brazo – el amo estará complacido

-¡Suéltame! – chilló Hermione, pero en lo que se quejó, ya estaban frente a Kureme, en otra habitación.

-Amo, está lista ¿quiere que la lleve al lecho nupcial?

-¿Eh? – parpadeó Hermione

Kureme se volvió, había dejado su aspecto fiero y tenía más el de "Demian" al parecer, ese aspecto angelical de Demian era el que siempre había tenido, solo que para verse más duro, transformaba un poco más su forma, para verse duro y demoníaco, pero como Demian, era tan obvio que había sido un ángel.

Kureme le vio de pies a cabeza y Hermione se ruborizó un poco, tanto que instintivamente, se cubrió el pecho con sus brazos, y el ángel negro sonrió irónicamente.

-¿De que te cubres bruja? No tienes nada apetecible, estás plana… aunque felicito a Uma, te dejó bien arreglada, por lo menos al verte así, puedes decir que hubo un… ups… milagro… - sonrió burlonamente, retorcidamente, aunque eso no le restaba lo guapo.

-Imbécil – se quejó la castaña, sonrojada por la ofensa ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarla de esa manera¡Ella no estaría tan frondosa como otras, pero estaba satisfecha con su cuerpo! Kureme era un maldito idiota pervertido que no veía más allá de sus narices para apreciar su belleza… bueno, eso pensaba ella.

-Y mal hablada… pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de una bruja que raya de lo prosaico y ordinario? Una vulgar bruja…

-¿Con que Demian, no? – Interrumpió Hermione furiosa - Ya sabía que algo raro había en ustedes, porque supongo que tus amiguitas…

-Eres muy inteligente bruja, es una lástima que ya no se lo puedas decir a nadie, porque estás aquí para siempre, pero no te puedes quejar, si te portas bien, llevarás una eternidad tranquila, pero si te portas mal, las mazmorras te esperan y no son nada agradables… soy un buen amo después de todo…

-Maldito…

-Llévatela Uma, déjala de nuevo en sus habitaciones o donde te plazca, solo le pido que la vigiles adecuadamente, por si se pierde en el castillo o intenta salir, pero si lo hace y llega al bosque de las Almas Asesinas, déjala, será su problema si nunca sale de ahí.

-Si amo… - Uma le tocó el hombro a Hermione y en seguida aparecieron en otra habitación distinta, en la cual había solo una cama, enorme, llena de vaporosas cortinas, y cubierta de almohadones, era redonda, era lujuriosamente preciosa.

-¿En donde estamos?

-En la habitación nupcial…

-¡Pero ese demonio dijo!

-Es por si el amo cambia de parecer…

-¡No quiero estar aquí!

-Luego vendré por usted – sonrió Uma y desapareció, pese a las protestas de Hermione, quien descubrió que la única puerta que había, la conducía a un baño lujoso y enorme y no había más… ¿por donde saldría entonces? Así que la castaña, se sentó en la cama a llorar.

En tanto, los chicos, las diosas y los colados, aterrizaban en el piso, seco y pedregoso, muy caliente, el aire estaba azufroso, dispersos, entre las rocas, todos miraron al cielo… pero no había cielo, solo oscuridad y desesperanza, poco a poco se levantaron, Harry y Ron miraron al resto, Mariana, Neny, Alky, Elektra y Tanya estaban sacudiendo sus vestidos.

-Mis poderes bajan de nivel – murmuró Alkyon, mientras le echaba ojo a Draco que un tanto alejado miraba a su alrededor.

-Igual lo siento…

En otro lado, Joe se levantaba con dificultad, con Elan a su lado, la chica, miraba horrorizada, como a lo lejos, Bastian miraba todo ¿Cómo demonios había saltado ese niñito inútil¡Moriría seguramente¡El ni siquiera tenía la suficiente magia como para estar en un lugar así! Y luego vio como Fred se levantaba, maldición, lo único que les faltaba.

Estaba a punto de descargar su ira contra el pobre chico, cuando de repente, Joe se retorció en el piso y no se cómo fue, que ella le tocó el hombro para preguntar que tenía y… lo vio… vio la visión que el tenía en ese momento y lo soltó con horror, Joe sudando alzo la vista y le miró extrañamente.

-¿Qué¿Viste algo?

-No – mintió

-No puedo leer tu mente tan fácil como tu la mía… pero eso sucederá… Pero a ti no te importa… no hay nada que hacer ¿verdad?

-Si…

-Será un desastre… no podremos evitarlo…

-No – y su mirada se dirigió a Bastian que se dirigía hacia ella, buscando respuestas, Elan conservó su mirada fría y serena.

Elektra le saltó al cuello al lobito, contenta de que estuviera junto de ella en esos momentos, de tanta era su alegría que sin dudar se dieron un largo y apasionante beso, en donde algunos prefirieron mirar a otro lado…

Alkyon los miró con envidia y cuando Draco pasó delante de ella y vio a la pareja, se volvió hacia Alky y le guiñó un ojo y le sopló un beso atrevidamente… aunque en el fondo, ella hubiese deseado que la besara también.

Nenyeina fue tomada de la mano por Hayden, con fuerza, transmitiéndole una falsa seguridad y haciéndole sentir que estaban juntos en esa nueva aventura. Tanya le tomó el brazo a Ron, mientras apoyaba su rostro en su cabello pelirrojo y él la consentía.

Harry sintió algo de culpa al ver las demostraciones de afecto de algunos, como Kieran abrazaba a Japiera y le decía que todo estaría bien, mientras que el… tenía sus brazos y no podía abrazarla, tenía sus labios y no podía besarla, tenía su corazón y no podía entregárselo ¿Qué demonios se lo impedía¿Por qué le costaba tanto expresar sus sentimientos a Mariana?

Claro que por otro lado, Joe miraba a Ana, ella se sentía, por primera vez, pequeñita, Joe era muy alto, parecía una torre, alto, delgado y con ese cabello largo deslumbrante, pero con la mirada fría y reprochable.

Diana procuraba alejarse de Fred, quien le seguía por todo el sitio, exigiendo una explicación, de porqué, cómo, cuándo y a qué horas había decidido seguir a los demás. Chris continuaba, despreocupadamente, su labor "fregativa" para con Ginny Weasley, la pelirroja apretaba los dientes al sentir el desparpajo del guardián.

El guardián la seguía por todas partes, haciéndoles insinuaciones peligrosas, mientras ella rezaba a Merlín, para procurar no enterrarle la varita en el cuello, aunque no podía negar que las manos del chico cuando la tocaban, le provocaban mil sensaciones.

Pero los que peor se la pasaban, era Elan y Bastian, el chico estaba de lo más decepcionado al escuchar lo que ella le decía, y el trataba de entender… pero de repente, no supo como, algunas imágenes que supuestamente estaban borradas, volvieron a su mente.

-Escúchame bien Bastian, ya no quiero nada contigo, en cuanto salgamos de aquí, la separación está dicha…

-¿Ya no me amas?

-¡Nunca te amé! – dijo entre dientes, definitivamente, ese no era el mejor lugar para separarse ¿O si? Porque literalmente… Bastian ya estaba envuelto en un maldito infierno.

-No te creo…

-¿Por qué no me crees? – espetó

-Porque sé que me quieres, esa noche en que tu y yo…

-¡Bastian¡Eso no significó nada para mí¿Ok? No sigas con esas tonterías ¿quieres?

-Yo te amo…

-¡Pero yo no, entiéndelo! – Gritó Elan y todos, se volvieron a verlos, mientras Bastian sentía que su corazón desquebrajado rompía con todos los maleficios que ella había puesto en el, su mente se trasladó al momento en que el vampiro le atacaría y cuando ella se convirtió en… en un ser oscuro.

El chico fijó la vista en Elan, con cierto horror, y dio un paso atrás, ella quiso sonreír con cinismo, pero solo pudo lanzar una burda mueca, comprendiendo que el había recordado algunas cosas.

-¿Lo ves? No hay futuro… no hay nada… soy un ser horrendo, y un chico tan puro como tú, no tiene futuro con alguien como yo… en cuanto salgamos de esta, prometo que no te eliminaré, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

-Que amable – alcanzó a decir Bastian, sentía que las piernas le temblaban, que en cualquier momento se debilitaría, todo le daba vueltas y el estómago se le revolvía… Ginny corrió hacia el cuando vio que comenzaba a vomitar.

-¡Bastian¿Por qué está aquí, como bajo?

-Bastian siguió a Elan y Diana cuando bajaron a este sitio – dijo Fred mirando a su hermana – quise detenerlo, pero también caí…

-¡Estamos en una situación de peligro, esto no es un juego, estamos en un lugar oscuro, en donde cosas terribles pueden haber y Bastian no domina la magia!

-Yo lo protejo…

-¡No te necesito! – Gruñó Bastian, limpiándose los labios – No te necesito…

-¡Ay, es solo un pleito de enamorados! – Sonrió Isuzu rodeando a Elan y jalándola – Deja que eche afuera todos… sus sentimientos – y la llevó a un apartado.

-¿Así que terminaste con el?

-Ya sabe todo…

-Pero el no dirá nada… se nota que está tan enamorado… pobrecitos humanos, ese sentimiento es su perdición, tu le dices que lo amas, y enseguida caen como moscas a la miel, como dicen en la tierra… Pero no seas hipócrita, le tienes afecto…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Isuzu

-Tienes razón – sonrió con flojera – esos estúpidos sentimientos se borraron de mi, desde que Emi de luz se quedó dormida para siempre, ahora solo queda Isuzu, la parta oscura y maligna…

-hasta tu hermana te detesta…

-¡ay, pues que pena chica! Pero yo no le tengo lealtad a nadie…

Elan miró a Joe que pasó a su lado y recordó algo, mirando fijamente a Isuzu, quien burlonamente, se reía de todos descaradamente, y entonces tuvo una idea.

-Harás conmigo una promesa de sangre – Dijo Elan de pronto, rasgando la piel de Isuzu, haciendo que una gota de sangre oscura, resbalara por su blanca piel, al tiempo, ella hizo lo mismo con la palma de su mano y la pegó a la herida, mezclando sangre.

-¿Qué haces? – Gruñó Isuzu, pero hábilmente, Elan hizo un conjuro, uno que jamás había escuchado Isuzu, uno que alguna vez, al inicio de su instrucción con Azura, había aprendido de juego, uno que… solo ella entendía en ese momento.

-**_"Amatium irae amoris integratio est, fata viam invenient"_**

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Quiso Isuzu quitarse la mano de Elan, pero parecía pegada a ella - ¡Deja de hacer eso Elan, o no respondo¿Qué clase de hechizo estás haciendo?

-Una promesa de sangre Isuzu… la conocerás en su momento… cuento contigo porque desgraciadamente, eres la única libre y…

-¿Y?

**¡BROOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

Se escuchó un estruendo, el infinito oscuro, se contorsionó, la tierra pareció temblar bajo sus pies y todos se acercaron unos a otros, mirando a todos lados con las varitas en alto, era hora de que enfrentaran sus miedos si querían rescatar a Hermione.

-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí – Recriminó Harry a Diana y Elan - ¿Acaso no son de Beauxbutton? Esto no es un picnic, es algo serio…

-Tranquilo Harry – se acercó Joe – Créeme que ellas saben perfectamente lo que están haciendo, porque cuando regresemos, sabrás lo que en realidad son…

-¿Acaso también vienen del cielo?

-No te imaginas…

-¡pues queremos saberlo a…!

**BROOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

-Ya saben que estamos aquí – dijo Ana mirando a todos lados – En cualquier momento, el guardián vendrá…

-¿El guardián?

-Recuerda que no podemos pasar sin autorización… si lo haces, morirían al instante…

-¿y quien es ese guar…¡Oh!

Ron se puso verde y pálido, al ver una figura lenta y cansada que aparecía en un risco, era una cosa espantosa, un hombre, un fauno terrorífico, amenazante que les miraba con malicia y asestaba golpes al piso con un báculo.

-Pan – Dijo Isuzu

-Vaya, me congratulo de tener aquí a dos bellas ángeles mestizo, un par de ángeles negros… un guardián tentado por el mal, unas apetitosas diosas del cielo y… un grupo de humanos insignificantes…

-Estamos buscando a – Dijo Harry, pero Pan hizo una señal

-No hablo con mortales – gruñó – Tú – señaló a Ana – dime preciosa mía ¿Qué los hizo bajar al primer infierno?

-Buscamos a Kureme… se llevó una… joya… de la tierra… mj… necesitamos llegar a el, para que la devuelva…

-¿Kureme, eh? El está en el cuarto infierno de los siete… Ahí están los reinos de aquellos que cambiaron sus alas blancas por las negras, los que vendieron su alma… bien, bien… es un largo camino por recorrer… con muchas tentaciones por el camino… jejeje

Los chicos se estremecieron

-Claro que – sonrió burlonamente – Solo dos cosas, primero, el infierno mas terrible son aquellos del quinto al septimo, tienen suerte de no necesitar llegar a ellos, porque no volverían… jejeje… Así que solo hay que librar tentaciones, y algunas almas atormentadas y algunos seres aterradores… jejeje… es cosa fácil…

-Bien – suspiró Harry, al parecer, todo era medio tranquilo.

-PERO… desgraciadamente para los humanitos, y el resto, deben saber que nadie pasa el umbral de la primera puerta, sin pagar la cuota…

-¿Cuota?

-Una cuota pequeña… solo los ángeles negros y mestizos pasan sin pagar, solo con un permiso, pero los ángeles blancos y sobre todo, los humanos, no pueden pasar, sin antes dejar la cuota… así de simple…

-¿Qué clase de cuota? – se preguntaron

-Una Cuota de Sangre – Dijo Pan en voz alta – La puerta sagrada al primer infierno, exige sangre, un sacrificio humano… así es que si no se la dan, no pasan, y si no pasan, no saldrán jamás… ni siquiera los ángeles mestizos…

-¿Qué?

-Están tan ligados a esos humanos, que no podrán salir, si no es con ustedes… bien, no les pido tanto, solo un sacrificio y ya estuvo…

-Eso es horrible ¡No sacrificaremos a ninguno!

-¿Qué haremos?

-No podemos regresar y no podemos avanzar – gruñó Ginny con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, temblaba, tenía miedo…

-¿Un sacrificio¡Eso es horroroso¿Acaso alguien tiene que morir para que podamos avanzar¡Me niego a creer esa tontería!

-Nadie va a morir…

-Estamos en el infierno – sonrió Isuzu – Yo solo tendría que acceder a los favores de Pan y dejarlos botados a todos, conozco maneras de salir… aunque sean las más bajas y ruines… el problema es que sólo te funciona si eres un ángel mestizo… o negro…

-Es la única solución – advirtió Ana – Nadie pasa esa puerta, sin haber pagado la cuota que te pide… uno de nosotros deberá…

-¡Ninguno! – Gritó Harry - ¡Ninguno, ni siquiera Malfoy¿Entendieron?

-Gracias Potter, que amable eres, como siempre… el honesto y recto Harry Potter ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te sacrificas? Créeme que Marianita estará mejor sin ti… ¡Ay!

Alkyon le dio un zape y le miró celosamente - ¡No estamos para chistes estúpidos Draco!

-¿Segura no hay otra solución?

-No, no hay negociación con la puerta, ni con Pan…

- Por lo regular, cuando estuve aquí, me tuve que cortar las alas – dijo Ana, recordando el momento doloroso – la puerta no puede tomar mi vida, pero si algo mío…

-¿No podemos simplemente ofrecerle un poco de sangre?

-La puerta quiere una vida, no unas gotas de sangre… o sacrifican a alguien o nos quedaremos aquí, para siempre… tómenlo por el lado amable, hay mucho espacio – señaló Diana

-Bueno, es suficiente para bromas…

-¿Quién está bromeando? Nosotros no lo hacemos, la verdad es esta, o es un sacrificio o es nada…

-¡Pues no lo haremos! – gritó Harry

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto? – Gruñó Pan - ¿Creen que tengo su tiempo y que solo estoy aquí como un adorno inútil? Tengo cosas que hacer, tengo trabajo… ¿Qué alma se lleva la puerta?

-Vete y regresa luego – dijo Chris

-Regresaré en cien años – sonrió Pan - ¿O que¿Acaso creen que a cada rato bajan de la tierra vivos? La próxima vez que me asome, solo veré sus cadáveres pudriéndose y sus almas vagando sin rumbo…

-¿Qué haremos?

-Les ahorraré el trabajo – dijo Pan – alzando su báculo – Ya que ustedes no se deciden, seré yo quien elija al sacrificio… Porque como dije, es la única manera de pasar cada puerta…

* * *


	28. ¡Oh! Hay un Sacrificio Inesperado

Capítulo 28:

**"¡Oh! Hay un Sacrificio Inesperado… Corazones en la Oscuridad, en medio de Villas del Inframundo, a cuatro puertas de Hermione"**

-¿Qué está diciendo Pan?

-¿El tomará el sacrificio?

-¡No puede hacer eso!

-Claro que puedo – Respondió Pan, fastidiado - ¡Y como no se deciden, les ayudaré!

-¡NO! – gritaron, pero fue demasiado tarde… y no había otro remedio

-¡Aquí hay dioses, ángeles y magos! – Dijo Pan muy alto – Pero entre todos ellos, siempre está el más débil… Así que el que menos ayudará y más estorbará… será el sacrificado.

Todos se helaron, porque en ese momento supieron de quien se trataba, atrás de ellos, Bastian permanecía callado, mirando todo, escuchando y sacando sus propias conclusiones, podría ser que no tuviera tanta magia, pero sabía a lo que Pan se refería.

-_**¡Toma a tu sacrificio Orum, primera puerta del infierno! **– _gritó el fauno golpeando su báculo… primero hubo un tremor, después algo crujía bajo sus pies, y de pronto, del suelo salió una enorme mano huesuda, sosteniendo una lanza filosa, la cual, al salir a la superficie, aventó a todos hacia los lados, quedando solo Bastian de pie.

El jovencito sabía que nada podría hacer, mirando como la mano se alzaba de la tierra, sosteniendo la lanza, dispuesta a clavársela en el pecho.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Harry tratando de levantarse

-¡Bastian! – gritó Ginny

-¡A el no! – protesto Chris por primera vez, pero había una barrera que les estaba impidiendo pasar a ayudarle, aunque de echo, nada podían hacer por el, el solo alzó la vista, vislumbrando la punta brillante, filosa…solo cerró lo ojos.

-**_"Tomo mi sacrificio" _**– se escuchó una voz tenebrosa, oscura y profunda… pero…

Pero…

Y sucedió que cuando la lanza caía directo al pecho de Bastian y éste cerraba los ojos ante el inminente echo que moriría… sintió como era empujado con fuerza hacia a un lado… mientras la lanza atravesaba otro pecho…

Diana se desfalleció en el suelo, era imposible de creer… Ana permaneció en silencio e Isuzu apretó los dientes, furiosa ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando¿Por qué ese estúpido sacrificio por un insignificante humano?

Bastian alzó la vista, aturdido por el golpe, no estaba muerto, aún respiraba, aún estaba en ese lugar de sombras, aún olía el azufre y el olor a muerte… pero no era la suya…

Elan lo había empujado… y la lanza le atravesaba su pecho… sus largos cabellos oscuros, ondeaban con el aire, lo mismo que su larga túnica, sus manos pendían sin vida, y sus ojos fijos, no tenían brillo, y su sangre ya no era negra… era rojo rutilante, era rojo fuego, rojo pasión… y sus lágrimas… eran transparentes… sus lágrimas por fin eran transparentes.

Hubo un silencio, uno largo, la mano huesuda soltó la lanza, con el cuerpo de Elan en la punta, y volvió a sumergirse en la tierra, ni siquiera Pan, emitía palabra alguna, solo se relamía los labios y sonreía con sarcasmo… el cuerpo de Elan cayó pesadamente al piso, y fue Isuzu la primera en acercarse.

-¡Maldita sea Elan¿Qué clase de hechizo me pusiste¡Sabias que morirías¿Verdad que si¡Sabías que esto pasaría! – susurró mientras le tomaba el rostro y veía esos ojos sin vida.

Las lágrimas seguían escurriendo igual que la sangre, y más cuando Isuzu retiró la lanza, ella quería una respuesta, si es que todavía quedaba algo de vida en el cuerpo de Elan, pero su alma ya se había marchado… pero sí le había dejado un mensaje.

"_Isuzu… _- escuchó dentro de su mente, el mensaje, tan claro y tan preciso, y en su brazo se comenzaba a marcar, el nombre de Bastian en su piel _– querida Isuzu… se suponía que el que moriría era Bastian, pero no podía permitirlo, y viendo la posibilidad de intervenir en el destino, puse el hechizo de protección, ahora tú, deberás proteger a Bastian, hasta que salga de este infierno, te dejo el tesoro más grande que jamás he tenido, te dejo al amor de mi vida y lo protegerás hasta con tu vida, porque si lo dejas morir, tu también morirás, si lo dejas sangrar, tú también sangrarás… Isuzu, mi querida Isuzu…"_

-**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO** – gritó Isuzu - **¡NO, NO, NO, ERES UNA MALDITA ELAN¿COMO ME HACES ESO¡ESPERO QUE ARDAS EN LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO Y QUE LEVIATAN TE HAGA MISERABLE POR LOS SIGLOS DE LOS SIGLOS!**

-Pues para tu información… por este acto de sacrificio… el alma de Elan… no pertenece al señor Leviatán – gruñó Pan – El ser supremo celestial, ha reclamado su presencia, ella ya no puede verlos nunca más…

-¡TE ODIARE POR SIEMPRE ELAN! – Gritó Isuzu dejando caer el cuerpo inerte, sin vida y haciendo una rabieta.

-Elan está muerta – murmuró Diana, mientras sentía que las lágrimas oscuras amenazaban con salir de sus ojos… Elan había sido su compañera y cómplice en muchas travesuras, maldades, y perversidades desde que comenzaran su instrucción en el colegio oscuro con Azura y ahora… la dejaba sola…

-Se sacrificó por ese humano – apenas y lo podía creer, Ana, sentándose y negando con la cabeza ¿Acaso ella podría hacer algo semejante, podría sacrificar su vida por Joe?

-ELAN – Pareció reaccionar Bastian y se arrastró hacia su cuerpo, tristemente, y ante el llanto de las diosas, quienes sí tenían sentimientos y estaban a flor de piel, el chico acarició su rostro, sus ojos hermosos estaban sin vida, fijos - ¿Qué te hicieron Elan? En verdad… en verdad me amabas…

-¡Por lo menos con un sacrificio así – Dijo Pan en voz alta, por fin – han obtenido la entrada a las otras puertas, si llegan, sin necesidad de sacrificio alguno! Por un humano solo se abriría ésta puerta, pero las demás, requerirían de más sangre… pero el sacrificio de un ángel oscuro…

-¿Ángel oscuro? – murmuró Harry

-Elan… bebe… preciosa… chiquita… mírame… mírame… háblame – seguía diciendo Bastian al cadáver de Elan, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Pero el único que puede abrir las puertas, es ese humano, Bastian, porque el sacrificio fue por el, la sangre derramada por el, así que si muere en el camino, tendrán que sacrificar a alguien más…

Diciendo eso y la puerta que estaba frente a ellos, comenzó a abrirse, rechinando violentamente, hasta quedar abierta para ellos… pero por el momento ninguno se movía, y Elan seguía maldiciendo.

-Descansa en paz – Dijo Chris – Ahora está con el ser supremo celestial y probablemente, ni volviendo al cielo, le volveremos a ver, a no ser que se le de cómo ángel a alguien, pero no lo creo, los que hacen ese tipo de sacrificio, siempre forman parte de su guardia de ángeles personal.

-Isuzu ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¡Esa desgraciada! – Gritó el ángel mestizo

-No insultes mas a Elan, está muerta… déjala en páz…

-¿saben lo que me hizo la muy maldita? – Chilló desaforadamente

-¿Qué pudo haber echo? – Gruñó Diana

-¡Miren! – les mostró la parte en donde Elan le había echo la herida, en vez de la cicatriz, tenía tatuado el nombre de Bastian - ¡Me puso un maldito hechizo de sangre, ahora debo proteger a ese inútil humano, hasta sacarlo de aquí!

-¡Oh, el Hechizo Divino de la Protección!

-¡Y si ese estúpido se muere antes de salir a la tierra, yo también muero¿Pueden creerlo¡Solo sacándolo arriba, me puedo deshacer del hechizo¡Yo no tengo tiempo y no quiero estar haciéndola de niñera!

-Entonces Elan si quería a Bastian…

-me temo que sí

-¡Al demonio con eso, la muy maldita me hizo una mala jugada!

-¡Deja de maldecirla, estúpida! – De pronto Diana la tomó por el cuello y la arrastró por todo el suelo pedregoso, sobrevolando al ras de este, desplegando sus alas negras, afilando sus uñas y sacando sus filosas dagas de la mano.

-Si Elan es un ángel negro, entonces Diana también lo es – Gruñó Harry y se volvió hacia Fred, quien estaba mudo, al ver como Diana, se transformaba en un ser oscuro.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – chilló el gemelo

-Aclararemos esto cuando estemos en la superficie – dijo Joe

-Por supuesto – se volvió Harry hacia el – Porque tú también debes decirnos como es que te recuperaste de un momento a otro…

-Cuando subamos…

-¿Qué esperamos? – Chilló Ana - ¿a que a ese humano bueno para nada deje de llorar por Elan?

-Si te escucha Diana, te hará lo mismo que a Isuzu – señaló Chris, al ver que Isuzu desplegaba sus alas para salir de las garras de Diana.

Nenyeina se acercó a Bastian, quien seguía abrazando, besando y acariciando el cabello, el rostro de Elan.

-Bastian… debemos irnos…

-No… no podemos dejar aquí a Elan… puede despertar de un momento a otro… ella puede reaccionar y no estaré a su lado… yo me quedo aquí…

-Bas-Bastian – Murmuró Neny con un nudo en la garganta – Ella se ha ido, nosotros debemos hacer lo propio, ella está bien, ya oíste a Pan, está en el paraíso… ahí no nos necesita…

-No, no, no, no está muerta, solo dormida… solo dormida… en cualquier momento abrirá los ojos y me dirá que lo siente, que me ama, que no quiere separarse de mí…

-Pobrecito, enloqueció – dijo Ron acercándose.

-El la amaba… ¿Así duele el amor? – se levantó Nenyeina mirando fijamente a Ron.

-Supongo… si te enamoras… sufres…

-Bastian… vámonos ya… Elan se fue… ella está…

-¡NO¡ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA, ELLA ESTA VIVA, VIVA! – Se aferró al cuerpo y a Harry se le hizo imposible separarlo del cuerpo.

En tanto, Diana había logrado sujetar de nuevo a Isuzu, era tanta su rabia, que en ese momento, parecía más poderosa que el ángel mestizo, y la tenía sujeta por el cuello.

-¡Escúchame bien Isuzu, por tu bien, mas te vale que cumplas la última voluntad de Elan, si ella te pidió que llevaras a Bastian al exterior sano y salvo, pues lo harás, te guste o no, estás atado a el, al menos en este camino!

-Maldición Diana, deja el sentimentalismo barato que no te queda, sabes bien que no tengo otra opción, mi vida y mi magia valen muchísimo más, como para que por culpa de un humano común y corriente se pierda… además tú no deberías meterte, tienes muchos problemas ya con tu humano…

-De el me encargo yo – se volvió hacia donde los chicos, todos los miraban, pero sin duda, pudo sentir, los ojos llenos de reproche y de preguntas de Fred.

Ambas bajaron al piso, Pan, ya las había dejado solos, fastidiado del espectáculo humano, ahora ellos solos de ahora en adelante, en busca de las otras puertas, en busca de su destino final, el castillo de Kureme, en donde Hermione permanecía atrapada…

La castaña se había cansado de llorar, y le había agarrado el sueño en la lujosa cama, en esa habitación redonda, la cual era mullida, confortable y de lo más cómoda… Pero Kureme también hizo acto de presencia y frunció el seño cuando le vio ahí, acostada y profundamente dormida… por un momento hizo el intento de despertarla y sacarla, pero…

Pero sus ojos se clavaron en ella, en su figura, en su cabello, perfectamente peinado, lleno de joyas, en el vestido que le transparentaba lo que ya saben, que si bien, la atormentaba al decirle que estaba plana y no era tan cierto, porque a través de la tela podía ver cada una de las curvas y… ¿Y en que demonios estaba pensando Kureme?

-Es solo una bruja horrenda – se dijo para sí mismo, pero ¿Por qué no la despertaba? Seguía ahí, de pié, mirándola fijamente, de arriba abajo y parecía un ángel, dormida, en esa cama que invitaba a cualquier cosa…Kureme suspiró y de la nada salió un sillón, el ángel negro se sentó, apareciendo una copa en sus manos, siguió contemplando a la bruja, hasta que quizás, se despertara.

En tanto, volviendo con nuestros chicos, Isuzu, que carecía de poco tacto y buenos modales, prácticamente arrancaba a Bastian, del cuerpo inerte de Elan, el cual poco a poco se enfriaba, el chico había protestado, gritado, maldecido, e Isuzu le había dado unas tres bofetadas para que se calmara…

Finalmente, entre todos, le habían calmado, y ya estaban en la puerta, que rechinaba peligrosamente, pues solo tenía un límite para estar abierta y ellos ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

-Crucemos – dijo Harry – que el sacrificio de Elan no sea en vano…

-Vámonos ahora – Dijo Chris tomando del brazo a Ginny y comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, la puerta era inmensa, con gruesos barrotes y se mecía, rechinando, pese a que no había viento.

-Isuzu… Bastian es todo tuyo – Dijo Diana y atravesó la puerta sin miramientos, junto con Ana… atrás, Joe y Fred, sólo las miraban. En silencio, Harry atravesó la puerta junto con Mariana, Ron con Tanya, Nenyeina con Hayden, quien poco hablaba al igual que Jon, a quien jalaba Elektra del brazo, Kieran que era también uno de los nerviosos, hacia lo propio con Japiera y más atrás, Draco que seguía a Alkyon.

-Ponte de pié y sigamos al resto – le dijo Isuzu a Bastian

-No iré… no quiero ir, vete y déjenme solo…

-Pues lo siento mucho… tengo que llevarte conmigo, te guste o no, así tenga que atarte y arrastrarte, así que tu dices, o es a la buena, o es a la mala…

-No me gustas, me desagradas, me das asco…

-El sentimiento es mutuo… ¡Vamos niño que no tengo tu tiempo! Oye que si salimos de este lugar, afuera, serás libre… probablemente con todo este caos, "Madre" o "Padre" bajen y te concedan un deseo… de desaparecer por ejemplo…

-Estúpida…

-¡Puedes insultarme y decir lo que te plazca, pero es un echo de que te irás conmigo, te guste o no! Además, tú eres la llave para abrir las otras puertas y rescatar a la bella princesita sangre sucia esa ¿O quieres que se quede aquí para siempre por tu culpa?

-¿Y a ti ella que te importa?

-Pasa que Elan me puso un hechizo… y sucede que tengo que llevarte sano y salvo fuera del inframundo, porque si te lastimas, me lastimo, si te mueres, me muero… y si te quieres suicidar, lo harás arriba, en donde el hechizo no me afecte…

-¡Ah! – Sonrió amargamente - ¿Estás atada a mi? Que cruel castigo ¿no es así? Elan te hizo una buena jugada… te deja con el miserable humano, lo que más odias…

-Ella no era mejor que yo… era mala, mala ¿entiendes? Mala… era todo un ángel negro, tú y ella no tenían futuro, tarde o temprano te botaría…

-Se sacrificó por mí…

-Lo hizo para fastidiarme – Chilló - ¿Qué ganaba con echarme este paquete encima¡Dime¿Por qué castigarme con tu espantosa presencia y provocar que deba estar contigo en todo este viaje¡Estaba loca, demente!

-¡Deja de decir eso de Elan, ten respeto, ella está; ella está…! – Aquello le costaba mucho trabajo decirlo, porque pese a que era fuerte emocionalmente, sentía que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Muerta, está muerta! – le sujetó del brazo y lo hizo ponerse en pie, pese a que Bastian estaba un poco mas alto que ella, en esos momentos, el estaba débil, de fuerza y espíritu.

-¡deja de atormentarlo! – gritó Ginny

-Te odio Isuzu…

-Yo también – dijo entre dientes y lo arrastró afuera de la primera puerta… al cabo de unos segundos, se cerró escandalosamente, mientras que el cuerpo de Elan, lentamente, se convertía en polvo y comenzaba a elevarse por el aire, desapareciendo, lentamente…

Una vez afuera, todos comenzaron a caminar… sin rumbo, entre la niebla azufrosa, sin saber ni para donde, adelante, Ana era la que guiaba más o menos, pues ella, en alguna ocasión, había bajado al inframundo.

El camino era bastante oscuro, la niebla a duras penas y les permitía mirarse unos a otros, aunque iban en silencio, pues con lo anterior, una gran pena sentían por Bastian, quien caminaba aún más lentamente que los otros, como deseando perderse, pero los ojos de águila que Isuzu poseía, no se lo permitían, él era la llave de las puertas y su seguro de vida.

Elektra iba fuertemente tomada de la mano con Jonathan, al parecer, a la estudiante de diosa, el joven lobo le agradaba sobremanera, lo cual le haría más difícil la separación en dado caso, pero por el momento no pensaba en ello… pues el chico estaba concentrado en su apoyo a Harry para rescatar a Hermione.

Los pasos eran lentos, la niebla densa, y los caminos peligrosos, todos llegaron a una zona montañosa, pedregosa y con desfiladeros, los cuales amenazaban con derrumbes a cada momento, el peligro acechaba, el peligro se podía percibir en todo el lugar, con mucho cuidado, comenzaron a descender de la montaña en donde habían aparecido de repente, caminando por el pequeño camino bordeado, por los peligrosos barrancos.

-Debemos tomar precauciones – dijo Harry a todos – debemos caminar pegados a la pared, si acercarnos a los bordes, pues corremos el riesgo de resbalar y caer… y se ve bastante profundo – suspiró mirando abajo, no se observaba más que la neblina espesa.

-Estamos listos – dijeron los chicos.

-Vamos a morir – pensó Draco, mirando con agriedad al resto, pero no dijo nada - ¡Me lleva¿Cómo puedo estar haciendo esto¿En verdad vale la pena¿Acaso quiero agradar a Alkyon¡Ella no se va a quedar en la tierra¿Qué demonios te pasa Draco?

-¿Miedo, Draco? – preguntó Alky mirando por un momento al rubio, quedarse pasmado y en silencio.

-No…

-¿En verdad?

-Estamos en el infierno ¿No? Estoy como en casa…

Alkyon le miró seriamente por unos minutos, viendo las facciones del chico, buscando algo de miedo en sus palabras y sus gestos, y de repente el se volvió a verla con un gesto de ironía.

-¿Qué? Ya se que estoy muy guapo, pero que tienes miedo de perderme porque soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida…

-?

-No seas tímida Alkyon… no te preocupes, si salimos vivos te haré el inmenso favor de…

-¿Cómo te atreves? – Chilló - ¿Quién te crees Don Juan de quinta?

-¡Ya párenle! – De repente Isuzu se interpuso molesta - ¡Ustedes dos me dan asco, están tan enamorados el uno del otro, que su amor me provoca urticaria y me escupo a mi misma!

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ella! – chilló Draco señalando a Alky

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de el! – Gimió Alky señalando a Draco e Isuzu, hizo una señal de meterse el dedo en la garganta para vomitar y se acercó al desfiladero.

-¡Ay fuerzas supremas, que alguien la empuje! – Pensó Ana.

-Suficiente – Gruñó Harry - ¡Déjense de niñerías, aquí lo único importante es rescatar a Hermione, si a alguna de ustedes le pasa algo más, no será mi problema!

-Gracias por advertídnoslo – Dijo Mariana y comenzaron a caminar por las cornisas lentamente, procurando no resbalar por la oscuridad, uno a uno comenzó a avanzar, sin embargo… el inicio no sería tan fácil…

Sobre todo en el inframundo, en donde un grupo de magos, ángeles y diosas eran un delicioso bocado para los miles de demonios, y seres de los mundos oscuros… porque a media cornisa… de repente, de entre la bruma oscura que los cubría, salió un demonio alado, del triple de su tamaño, mostrando sus filosas garras y sus colmillos.

-¡Demonios Piratas! – Chilló Isuzu

-No me lo tienes que decir dos veces – Gimió Ana, a quien sus ojos cambiaron de color y mostró sus colmillos amenazantes.

-a mi tampoco – Gimió Diana, quien también e instintivamente, sacó sus alas negras. El demonio pirata, miró a todos, mientras gruñía, amenazante, como buscando una presa.

-¡largo! – Gritó Isuzu - ¡No tienes nada que buscar aquí!

-Ángel negro – dijo con voz herrumbrosa el demonio – Sólo le llevaré un regalo a mi amo – sobrevolando sobre ellos, mientras todos permanecían fijos a las paredes resbalosas, no tenían otra salida más que seguir avanzando, estaban en medio de un callejón sin salida, era imposible regresar y solo quedaba avanzar.

Chris abrazó con fuerzas a Ginny, inconcientemente, no permitiría que ella fuera la presa de ese pirata demoníaco.

-_"Tómalo y vete" _– Respondió Isuzu con el pensamiento, pero buscando proteger a Bastian… sin embargo, ese pirata no tenía intensiones sobre un hombre, el demonio alzó su vuelo y cuando menos se dieron cuenta… tomó a alguien con las garras de las patas… y hubo un grito ahogado.

-**NOOOOOOOOO SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEE**

Mariana había sido tomada por el demonio pirata y ahora sobrevolaba por la bruma espesa, con la chica presionada a sus garras, y sus amigas estaban estupefactas, y los chicos asustados y Harry sin habla, se habían llevado a la estudiante de diosa.

-¡Mariana, se lleva a Mariana! – gritó elektra y en un impulso se quiso aventar para jalarla, pero Jon evitó esa locura, pues si ella caía al precipicio…

-¡Que alguien haga algo!

-¡NO PUEDE SER! – Chilló Japi - ¡NUESTRA MAGIA ES DEMASIADO DEBIL!

-Usa tu magia Ron – se volvió Tanya

-_¡Expelliarmus! _– Lanzó Ron su ataque - _¡Desmaius!_ – pero sus hechizos solo rebotaban en el cuerpo del demonio.

-¿Qué sucede, porque tampoco nuestra magia funciona?

-¡Otro! – Gritó Nenyeina cuando otro demonio pirata, sobrevoló sobre el que llevaba a Mariana e intentaba quitársela con las garras, provocando una herida en el hombro de la chica.

-¡AY! – gritó la estudiante de diosa y ya sentía que esas garras la partirían en dos.

_-¡Abyssus, abyssus invocat ab aeterno!_ – De repente arrojó un hechizo Ana hacia la bestia que amenazaba con derribar a la otra, pues podría tirar a Mariana y sería una caída muy, muy dolorosa.

-_ ¡Abyssus, abyssus invocat aeternum vale_! – También envió Chris un poderoso hechizo, y lograron que éste penetrara en el cuerpo del otro demonio y fue arrojado hacia la oscuridad, pero no supieron si lo habían destruido.

-¡Chris, eso es magia prohibida! – Gimió Elektra

-No queda otro remedio… No pueden usar magia blanca abajo… solo la oscura… en la tierra si pueden luchar con sus armas, pero aquí, hay que imitar al enemigo…

-¡entonces ataquen al que tiene a Mariana!

-Está muy lejos y si lo atacamos corremos el riesgo de que la tire y no podamos alcanzarla, además, si intentamos volar, de todas maneras ese demonio nos lleva ventaja…

-Se llevará a Mariana al Mar de los Lamentos… es ahí donde están los barcos piratas de los demonios…

-¿Qué estás diciendo Ana¿Barcos piratas de demonios?

-Demonios que atacan a otros demonios… ¿acaso pensaban que todos se llevan bien aquí abajo?

-¡Debemos ir por Mariana! – exigió Alkyon, pero Harry permanecía mudo e inmóvil, mientras veía como el monstruo se llevaba a mariana desmayada por la herida, y desaparecía entre la niebla espesa.

-¿Estás escuchando Harry¡Debemos ir por Mariana! – dijo Elektra entre dientes.

-¿Qué te pasa chico? – casi lo golpea Japi

-Yo… - el moreno se volvió a ellos pasmado

-El mar de los lamentos perdidos – aclaro Isuzu – está bajando esta cordillera… en camino contrario al que hay que seguir para encontrar a Hermione… Y es igual de peligroso… y de largo… ¿Acaso Harry Potter desistirá de buscar a Hermione por ir tras Mariana?

-¿Eh?

-Corriendo el riesgo que Bastian muera en el camino… él es la llave dado el sacrificio… Así que…

-Cierra la maldita boca, yo no soy llave ni sacrificio – Protestó Bastian – Deja de esparcir tu veneno y deja de molestar a todos, a nadie le interesa…

-Tu aquí eres el más importante para Harry – aclaró Isuzu y de pronto estaba sobrevolando a su lado, esparciendo sus enormes alas negras y mostrando la fiereza de sus ojos rojos – Así que ese humano, decidirá el camino… no hay de dos, o va por Hermione o va por Mariana…

-Si Harry se decide ir por Mariana corre el riesgo de que pase algo grave… claro que lo mismo pasará si va por Hermione, pero si se desvía del camino… y si Bastian muere… - Comentó Diana y sintió como Fred le apretaba el brazo en señal de desacuerdo.

-Mejor bajemos, que estamos aturdiendo a Harry – Advirtió Fred – Estando aquí no lo dejamos pensar…

-¿Qué tiene que pensar? – Protestó Alkyon - ¡Debemos ir por Mariana, es nuestra principal prioridad!

Ana y Diana se miraron por unos segundos, y sonrieron amargamente, sabían que habría una discusión una vez que bajaran la cornisa, puesto que Harry se encontraría dividido entre su amiga, casi su hermana y… Mariana... ¿Quién de ellas tenía prioridad principal?

Cuando bajaron las chicas rodearon a Harry, el chico aún estaba aturdido y las estudiantes de diosas, dejaron atrás a sus compañeros para presionarlo.

-¡Vamos Harry, debemos ir por Mariana!

-No hay que perder tiempo, no sabemos lo que le puedan hacer…

-Podrían matarla ¡No podemos permitir que le hagan daño!

-Vamos Harry, dice Ana que sólo tenemos que tomar el camino del norte y…

-Harry – carraspeó Ron, muy sonrojado, el deseaba buscar a Hermione, a su mejor amiga, pero también estaba apesadumbrado por Tanya.

-Yo… Hermione…

-¡Ah! – Gimoteó Nenyeina - ¡prefieres a la señorita Granja antes que a Mariana!

-¡Hermione es como mi hermana, es mi mejor amiga! – Protestó el moreno - ¡No pienso abandonarla!

-¿Y Mariana? – Gruñó Elektra - ¿Qué es Mariana para ti?

-¡Vamos Chris opina algo!

-¡Debemos ir por Hermione! – saltó Ginny

-¡Perfecto, entonces que unos vayan en busca de Mariana y otros en busca de Hermione! – Barbulló Japi

-Creo que se olvidan de un pequeño detalle – Intervino Isuzu, vigilando a Bastian, quien estaba sentado en unas rocas con la mirada perdida – Su magia no sirve de nada… solo la nuestra, a no ser que saquen su energía maligna… me temo que están en nuestras manos… Chris posee ya, magia oscura, pero… no se puede dividir en dos…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si se han dado cuenta, si juntos no pueden defenderse, separados menos… pero hagan lo que quieran…

-¡Harry!

-Lo siento… es que Hermione… ella… ella es…

-**¡AAAAAGGG! **– De pronto Mariana gritaba dolorosamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo le dolía, y no podía moverse, el pecho le dolía terriblemente… quizás porque su corazón se estaba rompiendo al fin… y lentamente perdía el color de sus ojos.

Al querer incorporarse, sintió nuevas punzadas dolorosas, y fue que se percató de todo, cuando su visibilidad se lo permitió, estaba en una mazmorra, y ella tenía cadenas en las manos, en los hombros, en el cuello, y no podía moverse.

-Harry – pensó Mariana, pero su corazón le provocó aún más dolor - ¡Harry me ha negado! – sollozó y sus ojos cambiaron a color púrpura y su alma se amargó.

-_¿Qué te pasa? _– De pronto, se escuchó una voz lejana - _¿ya te rompieron el corazón¿Puedo salir ahora?_

Pero ella no respondió, de sus ojos vacíos, sólo escurrían lágrimas rojas.

-_Tu corazón sangra… déjame salir Mariana… y te ayudo a salir de aquí…_

-Ya no me importa nada – pensó la estudiante de diosa y su piel de repente se puso grisácea y una lucecita negra se desprendió de su ser, y lentamente se fue haciendo más grande, tomando forma, una dulce y terrible forma… un ángel cruel, un ángel de la muerte… con cara de niña.

-Soy libre… - sonrió la pequeña que no parecía tener mas de nueve años, tenía el cabello rojo sangre, la piel muy blanca y unas alas negras enormes, portaba un vestido negro largo que le arrastraba los pies y lo mas importante, una filosa espada.

-Ya no me importa nada…

-Te dije que no te quería – se acercó la niña acariciando el rostro cetrino de Mariana – Los humanos no valen la pena… si lo sabré yo… fui echada de ese mundo antes de nacer, me convertí en esa semillita oscura que poseen las estudiantes de diosas… ahora soy parte de ti…

-Quiero desaparecer…

-Yo que tú, buscaría venganza para con Potter – sugirió la pequeña – Sólo tienes que ordenármelo… pídeme que mate a Harry y en este instante te traeré su cabeza… Ya rompió tu corazón ¿Qué más da?

Pero Mariana no contestaba, las lágrimas seguían rodando, quedando un gran charco de sangre, estaba destrozada por dentro, sabía que de algún modo, Harry había provocado esa ruptura en su corazón y ahora sabía como se había sentido Tanya cuando Ron le había despreciado.

-Por lo menos dame un nombre…

-¿Un nombre? – Murmuró

-Dejaste que me cobijara en ti… dejaste que entrara esa partecita mala que todos llevan dentro, ahora soy parte de ti, tengo todo ese poder maligno que desata la furia de un corazón partido… sólo dame un nombre y te seré fiel…

-Killie – murmuró – Killie…

-¡Killie tiene un nombre¡Ahora Killie romperá esas cadenas y saldremos de este barco! Tu cuerpo es preciado para mí, porque parte de mi alma se aloja ahí… si algo te pasara, yo dejaría de existir…

-Te tengo en mis manos – volvió a decir quedo, Mariana, mientras que Killie rompía las cadenas que le ataban - ¿Estamos en un barco?

-Si… ¿Qué quieres que haga Mariana?

-quiero estar sola…

-¡Perfecto! Me desharé de todos los demonios del barco – sonrió Killie y desapareció, dejando a Mariana en el camastro, desolada aún.

* * *


	29. ¡Ah! ¡Esta etapa, el juego gris!

Capítulo 29:

**"¡Ah!. ¡Esta etapa, el juego gris, que calle mas fría, la situación de entrada del héroe, el aire vibra ahora solo un poco, hay una premonición en el aire que cruje, tú, en quien creí con seguridad, hey, esto arruinará tu amor!"**

Harry estaba deprimido, solo, mirando ambos caminos, el que lo llevaría hacia Hermione y el que lo llevaría hasta Mariana, las estudiantes discutían con los chicos, para ellas, primero era rescatar a Mariana, ellos, le tenían lealtad a Harry, pero ellas… ella era…

-He tomado mi decisión – dijo el moreno y se volvió a todos, miraba a Ron con ojos lastimeros, el pelirrojo supo de inmediato cuál había sido y lo compadecía, era una decisión difícil, aunque no pareciera así.

-¡Cuidado! – Gritó Chris de repente - ¡Bestias del subsuelo!

-¡Protéjanse! – también gritó Fred al ver cómo de todas partes salían como especies de gusanos gigantes con unas fauces llenas de filosos dientes, no tenían ojos, pero si una lengua larga como de serpiente, pegajosa y peligrosa.

-¡Corran! – gritaron y todos comenzaron a escapar de los gusanos que se arrastraban eran tres y al parecer flanqueaban los caminos.

-_¡Abyssus, abyssus invocat aeternum vale_! – Atacó Chris a uno de los gusanos, el más próximo.

-¡No dejen que sus lenguas los atrapen! – gritaban las chicas, mientras que algunas se elevaban desplegando sus alas, aunque con poca fuerza, pues la oscuridad las ahogaba y debilitaba…

-_¡Abyssus, abyssus invocat ab aeterno!_ – También atacaban Ana y Diana, procurando que los gusanos no se llevaran a… pese a todo, Fred y Joe, quienes poco podían hacer, su magia no era lo suficiente poderosa.

-_¡Isolathing Luminous! _– atacaban también las estudiantes de diosas.

-_¡Notus Chrord!_

-_¡Ignis Divine!_

-_¡Muro protector inmortal! _– procuraban que su magia les ayudara a detenerlos, sin embargo, por si Harry pensaba ir a rescatar a Mariana, era imposible, los gusanos estaban apostados en ese lugar con sus horrendas cabezas metiéndose y saliendo de la tierra azufrosa y pedregosa, y estaban saliendo muchos más del mismo lugar y su magia solo los aturdía un momento.

Así que todos tuvieron que pasar al otro camino, el que según, los llevaba hacia Hermione, aunque uno de los gusanos monstruosos aún les seguían los pasos, husmeando, persiguiendo su olor, guiándose por su lengua.

-¡Cuidado Bastian! – gritó Kieran del repente al ver como la poderosa lengua del gusano iba directo a el, pero Isuzu se lanzó a sus brazos y lo elevó por los aires, el chico solo sintió el aire que enviaban las alas negras batiéndose en el aire.

-¡Bájame! – protestó

-¡con gusto lo haría dentro de las fauces de esa criatura niñito tonto, pero olvídalo, no dejaré que mueras hasta que salgamos de este lugar!

-Eres despreciable ¿sabes que pareces con esas alas negras¡Un feo e infame cuervo, un avesucha horrible y sin chiste!

-¿Cómo te atreves? – De repente Isuzu lo tomó por el cuello - ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme cuervo¡Soy un ángel mestizo no una miserable ave¡Te cuidaré de aquí a la salida, pero una vez arriba yo misma te eliminaré!

-¡El gusano! – gritó Diana, mientras Ana oraba al ser supremo que se la comiera.

-_¡vulnerant omnes, ultima necat! _– Atacó Chris, con una magia oscura que salía de sus manos que envolvió al gusano y lo destruyó.

-¡Chris¡Oh! – gimió Ginny al verlo

-¿Qué?

-T- tus ojos… tus ojos son… se están volviendo rojos…

-Es por la magia oscura… mientras más la uso, mas me maldigo… podría ser que al final del camino, me convierta como Kureme, pero está bien, significa que así podré divertirme sin miedo a nada. ¿A que no me veo sexy así y me deseas con intensidad, pelirroja?

-¡No seas cínico Chris!

-Aquí abajo no encontraremos una fuente de luz que nos haga recobrar la magia – Advirtió Alkyon.

-Ya no podremos volver, me temo que no podremos ir por Mariana – Comentó Joe a Fred y ambos se volvieron a ver a Harry, quien yacía con el rostro vuelto hacia unas rocas, por un momento ninguno dijo una palabra, pero todos se percataron, de las gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían al suelo.

"_Arruina mi deseo… rompe la barrera… arruina mi deseo, la luz más allá de la tormenta se debilita, sin detenerse… si, nunca nos detendremos"_

Killie limpiaba el rostro de Mariana, el pequeño ángel negro, sonreía, su espada goteaba un líquido viscoso oscuro, que podría parecer sangre, la pequeña había acabado con toda la tripulación de ese naviero, y ahora les pertenecía.

-¡Vamos Mariana, sal a ver el lugar, es increíble!

Mariana salió a la superficie del barco, y estaban en un mar rojo negruzco, espeso, de la cual salían rostros que exhalaban gemidos y manos que pedían auxilio, el barco se mecía con lentitud, y ella miraba todo, mientras que Killie, sonriendo, tiraba los últimos trozos de los demonios a los que les pertenecía el barco pirata.

A lo lejos, había más naves, de hecho el mar de los lamentos parecía inmenso, interminable, patético, pero estaban lejos de la orilla aparentemente, porque no había tierra a su alrededor, la chica se arrodilló en el piso mientras las lágrimas rojas volvían a escurrir, aún sentía como su corazón, intentaba volver a latir, cuando pensaba en ese humano que le había roto el alma.

-¡Mariana no te portes débil, no te sirve de nada la luz en este mundo! – advirtió Killie

-¡No lo haré! – dijo entre dientes, se puso de pie y se limpió los ojos - ¿Ahora que haremos?

-Este es el barco principal… el del líder, pero lo he eliminado, ahora… nosotras somos los líderes, nosotras gobernamos a los demás… Mariana, puedes hacer el caos y la destrucción que quieras… Ahora eres tú, la que manda en este mundo hostil… Ahora eres tú, la que has pasado al lado oscuro… deja de llorar… Ya no eres más un ser celestial.

-Entonces… entonces quiero venganza… - Dijo entre dientes, con la mirada fría y penetrante, mirando el asqueroso mar y sintiéndose la reina del mar de los sueños rotos, en ese mar de los lamentos.

-¿Qué? – Sonrió Killie brincando.

-Quiero vengarme de Harry Potter… voy a hacerle pagar uno a uno sus desplantes… le haré pagar… juro que lo haré…voy a destrozarlo con mis propias manos… y no dejaré que su alma descanse en páz…

-¡Eso no es necesario Mariana! – Sonrió Killie - ¡Para eso me tienes a mí! Yo mataré a ese humano en tu nombre, cuando lo tenga enfrente de nosotras, lo destrozaré sin piedad… (Y porque en el fondo a Killie no le convenía que Harry reconquistara el corazón roto de Mariana, o ella volvería a la soledad, aprisionada en el pequeñito mundo oscuro de su ama… que ahora era inmenso, oscuro, pero a la vez, frágil)

Mariana no respondió, solo miraba como su barco se balanceaba sobre las olas llenas de podredumbre, mientras otros barcos llenos de lamentos les seguían, navegando por el mar de la muerte.

"_Arruina mi deseo, rompe la barrera, como mi habilidad es destrozada, despierta los sueños que dormían, arruina tu amor, arruina mi deseo, mas fuerte que el fuego"_

Hermione miraba a través de la ventana, por fin se había despertado y en una habitación distinta, afuera de la habitación el paisaje era escabroso, solo montañas de azufre, fuego por todas partes y el castillo rodeado por un lago de lava, y el puente colgante daba a un camino directo al bosque, y el bosque era aquel que destrozaba todo lo que se acercaba.

-¿Qué voy hacer? – Pensaba la castaña, de nada le valía estar vestida en oro y plata si estaba prisionera de un demonio que había jurado, jamás la dejaría ir. Daba vueltas alrededor, pensando que tal vez era mejor irse al bosque y ser comida por las criaturas que estaban ahí a permanecer con Kureme.

-Ama, le traje una merienda… El amo ha traído estas cosas del exterior, porque sabe de sus necesidades.

-Uma…

-¿Qué sucede ama?

-¿Qué hay más allá del bosque?

-Bueno… hay ciudades, un mar extenso… y puertas…

-¿Puertas?

-Si ama, son siete reinos aquí abajo, éste es el cuarto… el séptimo es donde está Leviatán, nuestro padre… aquí hay de todo, purgatorios, pueblos de almas de los lamentos, pueblos de muertos vivientes, pueblos de destrucción y putrefacción… ciudades llenas de fiesta, depravación… de todo lo que guste… tal vez, si se porta bien, algún día el amo la lleva de paseo.

-que gusto – murmuró Hermione horrorizada - ¿No te has dado cuenta que tu amo no le agrada que esté aquí?

-Bueno – Uma se volvió hacia ella – el ama es hermosa, no dudo que en poco tiempo, el amo comience a desearla.

-¿Desearme?

-Es mejor que no sufra y acepte su destino… le voy a decir algo del infierno ama… aquí es donde bajan las almas que han obrado mal, los pecadores y los que jamás se arrepintieron de sus acciones, pero esas almas están siempre torturadas en el séptimo infierno, en donde él, les impone castigo…

-¿Solo ahí?

-Si… nosotros, los demonios, somos solo sirvientes, creados por el, sin corazón y con el alma negra, pero sirviendo a un amo siempre… yo no puedo tentarla, ni odiarla, ni hacerle daño, porque está protegida por el amo…

-¿Qué dices?

-Si el amo dejara que yo la tentara, que yo corrompiera su corazón, no la hubiera protegido y en estos momentos, usted estaría enloqueciendo o ya se hubiera suicidado y su alma vagara el bosque…

-¿Por qué me protege?

-eso es algo que solo el amo sabe… ahora es mejor que continué su vida, y tal vez el amo le de inmortalidad…

-Solo quiero regresar al mundo exterior – dijo la castaña entre dientes, pero Uma ya no le hizo caso y desapareció.

Rabiando, la chica se limpió las lágrimas y salió del enorme y oscuro castillo, caminando por los largos y extensos pasillos, sentía un poco de frío, y en cada pasillo, se encendían las antorchas y cuando pasaba, se apagaban, no supo cuanto caminó, hasta que encontró una enorme estancia, y en medio, una silla elegante y hermosa, en la cual, estaba Kureme, bebiendo.

-¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación? – Chilló – si te pierdes no me molestaré en buscarte.

-Tienes que dejarme ir – Masculló la castaña entre dientes

-No, eres mía ya…

-¡No soy tuya!

-¡Me perteneces pequeña humana, ahora eres como mi juguete nuevo! Eres mía y punto.

-Jamás seré tuya – gimió y Kureme le envió una mirada fría y la recorrió de arriba abajo, sonriendo con malicia y se puso de pie, desapareciendo la copa.

-Tienes razón y aunque no me apeteces… creo que deberé poner mis manos en ti… para marcarte…

-¿Qué dices?

-Digo que ahora mismo… serás mía, bruja…

-¡NO! – chilló y se alejó unos pasos, pero Kureme ya estaba sobre ella, tomándola en sus brazos, y alzándola como hoja de papel, le tomó la cabeza y le dio un beso, largo y sensual… Hermione intentaba que le diera asco… jamás pasó.

Porque el beso fue intenso, que inundó a Hermione de sensaciones extrañas, no sentía nada repugnante, solo la boca de Kureme moviéndose sobre la suya… y tal vez era, porque esa parte de ángel que una vez tuviera Kureme, persistía en su interior, ella realmente, no supo cómo pasó, ni porqué… pero cuando despertó, estaba en la enorme cama, sola y con su ropa en el suelo… Kureme la había echo suya… despertando el deseo en ella ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Harry tenía la mirada más triste que se podrían imaginar, casi no hablaba, solo caminaba por los desiertos pedregosos y ardientes, sin muchas ganas de avanzar ¿en que se había metido¿Qué clase de broma cruel, de prueba maléfica le estaba sucediendo?

Atrás, los chicos también iban en silencio, Tanya se sujetaba fuerte al hombro de Ron, Elektra no se despegaba de Jon, Japi vigilaba los cielos, mientras no le quitaba el ojo a Kieran, Nenyeina y Hayden iban bien agarrados de las manos.

Draco estaba muy tenso, mirando la figura de Alkyon, con muchas sensaciones oscuras en su ser, Bastian se resbalaba en el camino, mientras que Isuzu, le miraba fastidiada, pensando en cómo era que Elan se había sacrificado por un humano insignificante… Ana caminaba junto con Diana, sin hablar entre ellas, delante de ellas, Joe y Fred hablaban sobre lo que ese par de demonios les habían echo.

-No lo puedo creer – Decía Fred – ella se apoderaba de mí, y yo como un tonto… en verdad que es un demonio

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? Me dejó inmóvil mucho tiempo, solo para que yo no la delatara ¿de qué le sirve la belleza si es cruel?

-Bueno, así son los ángeles negros.

-Y pensar que ese tal Kureme es de la misma estirpe… Pero conforme más nos adentramos en este mundo, mi ojo interno se bloquea, dentro de poco, no podré saber si hay peligro… Esto me da pena por Harry, el pobre no podía partirse en dos…

-Si, en este lugar… no se puede saber si ella sigue viva.

-¡Alto! – se detuvo Isuzu

-¿Qué pasa? – Gruñó Ginny tomando el liderazgo, pues Harry aún estaba que daba pena ajena.

-Estamos siguiendo línea recta, rumbo al pueblo de Zanka… De los espectros perturbados… esos entes son especialistas en aspirar el alma de los seres vivos…

-No creo eso – Chilló Fred – Debemos seguir línea recta para encontrar la otra puerta ¿Cómo nos vamos a desviar y tomar otro atajo más grande?

-No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo… ¿Qué dices Harry?

-Debemos terminar con esto – Murmuró el chico sin dejar de caminar.

-Idiotas – negó Isuzu pero hasta ella tenía miedo… y no por ella, si perdía a Bastian… ella se desaparecía también y después de ser importante en **Hostile Force**, no podía ser menos en estos momentos y se acercó a Ana y Diana, quienes no la podían ver ni en pintura.

-¿Qué? – Chilló Ana

-Ya saben lo que es estar en Zanka – Dijo entre dientes – Creo que todas hemos estado ahí.

-Claro – Murmuró Diana – Será perfecto para que me deshaga de Fred, porque en cuanto pongan un pie en Zanka… todo se perderá.

-Pero tu debes estar muerta de miedo – Dijo Ana maliciosa – si se roban a tu precioso Bastian, tu dejarás de existir para siempre ¿no es bella la vida?

-¿Te alegras de mi desgracia? Soy tu hermana Ana…

-Yo te odio Isuzu…

Isuzu dio un soplido y caminó rápidamente hacia Bastian, el chico estaba un poco cansado, y seguía con los ánimos decaídos, igual que Harry, y solo deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla… él era solo un humano común y corriente, inocente ¿Cómo podía estar en ese infierno?

Cuando bajaron una pequeña loma, abajo estaba un pueblo, el cual era lúgrube y solitario, las estudiantes de diosas, temblaron de frío, aquel lugar no era nada agradable, se veía sucio, solitario, con las calles bien trazadas, pero con las casas derruidas y un viento aullador que los ponía con la piel de gallina. Todos caminaron rumbo a la entrada del pueblo, la entrada tenía un enorme letrero colgante, que decía Zanka… lentamente se introdujeron, aparentemente, solo tenían que caminar en línea recta y salir… la salida se veía desde la entrada, así que todos comenzaron a avanzar.

Todo parecía tranquilo, mirando de una casa a otra sin ver el peligro, Isuzu solo miraba a Bastian, solo lo miraba, preparada a todo, Ana y Diana también estaban alerta… y de repente… algo… algo invisible comenzó a avanzar al ras de la tierra sin emitir sonido… y …

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **– se escuchó un grito

-¡Nenyeina! – Gritó Hayden cuando algo lo jaló de una pierna y se la llevó arrastrando por todo el pueblo, metiéndose entre las casas.

-¡HAYDEEEEEEEEEEEN!

-¿QUE FUE ESO?

-¿QUIEN SE LA LLEVO?

-¡DEBO RESCATAR A NENY! – Corrió Hayden siguiendo el rastro

**AAAAAAAAAYYYYYY **– se escuchó otro grito

Cuando vieron de qué se trataba, un espectro bastante sólido, el cual solo tenía el torso y de ahí salían manos y pies diversos, tenía atrapada a Ginny y se la llevaba casi flotando.

-¡Pelirroja! – Gritó Chris

Pero de repente, los espectros comenzaron a salir de todas partes, rodeándolos, y eran verdaderamente horripilantes, algunos se arrastraban, otros volaban y algunos mas solo gemían.

-¡No lo toques! – Gimió Isuzu, y cuando Bastian se percató, las negras alas de Isu, lo tenían sujeto, cubriéndolo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sigue caminando niño – Dijo Isuzu entre dientes – estos entes no hacen daño fuera de su pueblo…

-¡Los demás están en problemas! – Gimió Bastian cuando vio como un ente le daba un golpe a Fred y lo elevaba por el aire.

-Los demás no me importan, quiero sacarte vivo de aquí niñito… camina… si algunos salen vivos, querrán la llave para seguir y esa eres tú…

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Y estás tan tranquila?

-Claro, solo quiero sacarte de aquí – sonreía Isuzu, pero no era del todo cierto, ella protegía a Bastian con sus alas, pero sentía como los espectros, le golpeaban la espalda, provocándole heridas que soportaba, ya que si lo descubría, de inmediato se lo llevarían.

-_¡Isolathing Luminous! _– Atacaban las chicas para protegerse de los espectros, que las rodeaban e intentaban aspirarles la vida.

-_¡Especto Patronum! _– hacía Harry lo propio, pero ya había perdido de vista a algunos, Hayden se había ido tras de Nenyeina, Fred estaba siendo zarandeado en el aire, Draco estaba corriendo y jalando a Alkyon de la mano, visualizando la salida.

-¡Quiero irme de aquí! – Chillaba Japi, mientras que se aferraba a kieran, quien estaba al borde del colapso

-¡Debemos correr Japi¡Ningún hechizo les hace daño!

-¡Ya están muertos, nada los daña!

-_¡Memento mori, Ignis fatuus! _– De repente, atacó Diana alzándose con sus alas oscuras hacia el espectro que zarandeaba a Fred y el hechizo hizo que el espectro soltara al pelirrojo, el cual se golpeó en el piso - ¡Corre a la salida Fred! – gritó Diana

-_¡Bete noir, bete noir! _– Atacó Ana de repente, cuando un espectro estaba aspirándole el alma a Joe, el espectro gimió escandalosamente mostrando sus dientes filosos.

-_AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_ – Chilló el espectro y se aventó hacia Ana, dejando libre a Joe, quien sentía que le enterraban alfileres en la cabeza.

-¡Salgan rápido! – gritaban las chicas, jalando a los otros, pero ya todos estaban dispersos.

-¡Nenyeina! – Seguía Hayden corriendo, siguiendo el rastro de donde se habían llevado a la chica, pero el rastro terminaba en una pared, una enorme y gruesa pared de piedra – NOOOOOOOOO, NENYEINAAAAAAA

-_"¡Hayden, ayúdame Hayden!" _– Se escuchó una voz en el aire, se escuchó un murmullo y el chico sintió escalofríos.

-NENYYYYYYYYY – Golpeó Hayden la pared, apretando los dientes y cayendo de rodillas en la pared, con las lágrimas saltando de sus ojos.

- _¡Memento mori, Ignis fatuus! _- se dejó escuchar y apareció Chris, tomando a Hayden del brazo - ¡Debemos irnos, corre Hayden!

**-NOOOOOOOOO, NO PUEDO DEJAR A NENYEINA AQUÍ, NECESITO RESCATARLA**

**-¡POR DIOS HAYDEN, CORRE A LA SALIDA!**

**-¡RESCATARE A MI NIÑA!** – Dijo el chico entre dientes, y rodeó el edificio, esquivando a los espectros, hasta que encontró la puerta, entrando de inmediato a esa casa, la cual era como un matadero, estaba lleno de bebederos, herramientas para el sacrificio de animales colgados y no había nada.

El chico comenzó a ver todo, era solo un enorme cuarto de piedra, en el cual se escuchaban voces, ruidos, lamentos, sonidos de animales sacrificados, un olor a podredumbre, a putrefacción, un hastío completo.

-Neny… mi niña – Gimió Hayden buscando desesperado por todas partes, golpeando el piso, por si había algún sótano, pero nada, todo era piedra… y lo que lo tenía acelerado, era que la escuchaba, escuchaba la voz de Nenyeina tan cerca, que sentía que le herían el corazón ¿en donde estaba?

"_Hayden, Hayden, ayúdame por favor, me quiere hacer daño"_

-¡NENY, POR DIOS, EN DONDE ESTAS! – Chillaba el chico buscando su voz en las paredes, en donde la escuchaba gritar.

"_Hayden, por favor, ayúdame, sácame de aquí, te necesito"_

-¡Nenyeina, es que no te puedo encontrar! – Golpeó la pared y de repente un espectro salió de la pared y lo golpeó enviándolo hacia la puerta, en donde acabó aterrizando en el piso.

-¡Hayden! – Lo jaló Chris y lo levantó - ¡Corre!

-¡Mi niña!

-¡Corre estúpido! – Chilló Chris y lo empujó, pero Hayden no tenía ganas de correr… había perdido a Nenyeina.

Algunos ya habían llegado a la salida del pueblo, Ginny se había soltado con mucha fiereza y había corrido hacia la salida, jalando a Harry.

Los espectros aún sobrevolaban por el aire, y trataban de aspirar el alma a los chicos, que corrían de un lugar a otro, procurando no desviarse del camino, sin embargo, un enorme espectro de dos cabezas y garras salió al paso de Draco y Alkyon, gruñendo y comenzando a aspirar el alma de los dos.

Pero Draco se puso frente a Alkyon para que no lo dañaran y sintió como algo quería desprenderse de él, el chico sintió que se comenzaba a ahogar, cuando éste le comenzaba a aspirar y como su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que parecía explotar.

-¡Draco! – Gritó Alkyon tomándolo por la cintura y tratando de apartarlo

-¡Corre Alkyon! – Dijo el chico entre dientes, ya sin aire.

- **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG **– Gimió el espectro, aspirando aún más, pero…

"_No te puedes llevar mi alma"_ – De repente, una doble cara se desprendió del rostro de Malfoy.

-**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG** – abrió el ente las fauces, mostrando sus asquerosos y filosos dientes

"_Déjame en paz, no me puedes hacer daño"_ – Dijo esa voz, ese rostro, ese ángel legendario que sacó sus alas invisibles y transparentes, protegiendo a Alkyon, quien comenzó a sentir como era arrastrada hacia la salida.

-¿Draco? – Chilló la chica, pero el rubio estaba desmayado, y ambos flotaban hacia la orilla del pueblo - ¡Draco, respóndeme¿Qué te pasa? – Ella al parecer no veía la presencia del legendario dragón ángel, quien tenía que proteger a su dueño y a la dueña, del rubio.

Ambos cayeron en el suelo, fuera del pueblo y Alkyon tuvo que patalear, para evitar ser jalada por los espíritus malignos, y veía con horror, como en las orillas, había manos desgarradas, que deseaban jalarlos, y en el camino, como sus otras amigas corrían y hacían lo imposible para quitárselos de encima.

Ginny alcanzó la orilla junto con Harry, quienes estaban sudando copiosamente, poco después, Ana aventó a Joe, quien se levantó con violencia para protestar, pero vio como ella extendió sus alas negras y mostró sus colmillos con ferocidad, enviando hechizos oscuros a los entes para alejarlos.

También Diana sacó a Fred del pueblo, cansada, Ana salió un poco después, mientras que Bastian seguía molesto con Isuzu por sacarlo de ese pueblo.

-¡Ya que me sacaste, ayuda a los demás! – Exigía

-No me ordenas nada – Chilló – Bastante hice con sacarte

-Me importa un bledo lo que dizque hagas por mí.

-Vaya… si no fue de gratis – Mascullo Ana advirtiendo que de la espalda de Isuzu, resbalaba un líquido oscuro

-¿Qué es eso? – Gimió Bastian y jaló a Isuzu para verle la espalda, sintió una rara sensación cuando vio como la espalda de la chica, parecía estar lapidada, con la ropa desgarrada.

-¿Qué querías? – Se jaló Isuzu - ¿Qué sacar al niño sería algo fácil? Ahora por un buen rato no podré volar – Chilló – Así que no te metas en problemas…

Chris sacó a Tanya, a Ron y a Hayden, mientras que Ana y Diana, unieron su magia, para hacer un hechizo fuerte y repeler a los espectros, para que así, sacaran al resto, Kieran, Japi, Elektra y Jon, salieron rasguñados, lastimados y cansados por correr de un lugar a otro, Chris ya no aguantaba más.

Hayden era el único que estaba de pie, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, mientras que las gemas de sus manos, brillaban opacamente, y seguía escuchando el sonido de la voz de Nenyeina.

"_Hayden… ayúdame… Hayden… no me dejes"_

-Mi niña – Murmuró Hayden, destrozado.

-Les dije que tomáramos el camino largo – Murmuró Isuzu doliéndose, aunque no lo demostraba mucho – Pero ¿Me hacen caso? Por supuesto que no… ¡No le hagan caso al malvado ángel mestizo!

-Basta Isuzu…

-Ya perdieron a Nenyeina… Ellos la tienen… Ellos no la dejarán ir, regresar por ella es un suicidio y supongo que físicamente ya no la tienen.

-Neny… perdóname… no te pude cuidar – Y de los celestes ojos de Hayden, escurrían las lágrimas amargas.

-Continuemos – Dijo Diana y Harry le envió una fría mirada.

-Me parece que Potter quiere volver por Nenyeina

-¿De verdad? – Sonrió Ana – Pues adelante… A ver ahora quienes regresan… Solo les advierto que quien se quede, se pierda o sea atrapado… será imposible rescatarlo o volver por el.

-Hayden – le tomó Ron por el hombro – Todos estamos expuestos a esto… por favor, es mejor… continuar.

Y con el corazón lleno de infinita tristeza y con las gemas apagadas, Hayden tuvo que ser arrastrado por los otros, alejándose de ese pueblo espectral, escuchando el sonido lastimero de la voz de Nenyeina, y el chico pensó que no lo resistiría mucho tiempo, sus ojos no dejaban de lagrimar, pero nadie, se atrevía a decirle nada.

"_**Japi"**_

Se escuchó una voz interna y Japi se detuvo por un momento, sintiendo temor y mirando a Kieran, quien caminaba lentamente y no la soltaba de la mano.

-Vamos Japi, no te detengas – dijo el chico suavemente

-Si…

"_**Japi… Solo convertida en oscuridad podrás sacar de aquí a Kieran"**_

-¡Silencio! – Gimió, tratando de pensarlo y no hablarlo, pero las fuerzas le faltaban para rechazar a esa parte oscura que alguna vez había utilizado para salvar a Kieran, y que había prometido no volver a recurrir a ella - ¡Ki, jamás me verá horrenda, convertida en eso!

"_**Japiera, solo con tu parte oscura salvarás a los que amas, lo sabes muy bien, sácame de aquí, saca a la diosa de la oscuridad, seré tu luz en medio de la noche"**_

-¡No quiero! – Pensaba con fuerza - ¡Si Kieran me ve convertida así, me despreciaría y no podría superarlo!

"_**Lo perderás si no lo haces"**_

-Me niego a escucharte – Dijo entre dientes y se aferró al brazo de Kieran, pero el chico la rechazó suavemente - ¿Qué?

Ki no dijo nada, pero ella vio que Hayden les miraba lastimeramente, como diciendo _"Tú todavía tienes a quien abrazar, pero yo… ya no… porque mis manos están vacías"_. Así que Japi, bajando la cabeza, siguió a Ki, con la mano sujeta y tratando de que la diosa oscuridad no le hablara más.

* * *


	30. ¡Ah! Búscame en el amanecer, allí estaré

A pedido del público... xD!  
Aquí está el último Capítulo que tengo en mi poder. T.T  
Tengo una duda... ¿dónde están las demás?. :(  
Porque publico ahorita porque sé que Nenyi y mi Manis están siguiendo el Fic y me pidieron que si tenía más capítulos los publicara. n.n  
Espero que se puedan pasar pronto. n.n

* * *

Capítulo 30: 

**"¡Ah!. ¡Búscame en el amanecer, allí estaré renaciendo en el nuevo día y asesinando para siempre el pasado, guíate por las huellas de tu tacto en mi piel, por el sabor de tus besos y el color de tus ojos!**

El Mar de los Lamentos, estaba desolado, los barcos harapientos, fantasmagóricos, se mecían al lado del de Mariana, la chica estaba sentada en una enorme silla apoltronada, vestida de negro con rojo en un vestido de época, mientras que Killie le peinaba su cabellera, ella había cambiado mucho, empezando por sus ojos, el largo cabello y los vestidos tan extravagantes… No era un ángel.

-Los otros barcos se ponen a nuestra disposición – Decía Killie – Serán nuestros súbditos y harán lo que tú les ordenes, ahora eres la gobernante de estos mares.

-Bien… Ahora soy una pirata, perfecto… Ahora todo este mundo agrio y cruel al que Potter me condenó es mío… ¡Pero con gusto tendré su cabeza colgando del asta mayor!

-Por cierto, viene un navío… que no es de nuestra flota ¿dejamos que pase o lo atacamos?

-Deja que pase… No quiero ser muy descortés con nuestros visitantes, supongo que en este extenso mar lleno de podredumbre y hastío no somos los únicos.

-Parece ser de alguien poderoso… siento una presencia fuerte… podríamos tener un enfrentamiento interesante – Murmuró Killie alistando su espada filosa.

Mariana alzó la vista y en efecto, era un barco grande, pirata, y al frente estaba una mujer, una bellísima mujer mirando siempre al frente de pie sobre la proa, con la mirada serena y cuyos largos cabellos se mecían con el aire, y el navío que con las olas que provocaba, hacía a un lado a todos, menos el barco principal, que era el de Mariana.

Esa mujer se dirigió a Mariana, quien era custodiada por Killie, quien pese a su aspecto infantil, era un ser sanguinario, cruel y poderoso, aunque dependía de Mariana.

-Busco a un ángel, me informaron que lo vieron con usted, por eso la vine a buscar – Se dirigió ella con mucho respeto, aunque con cierta ironía

-¿Un ángel? El único que conozco… me destrozó el corazón…

-Hablo de uno verdadero, no de un humano con cara de ángel… Hablo de **Chris McLoud**…

-¿Chris, el guardián?

-Soy **Jenova**… vengo de **Saint City**, de **Hostile Force**… En donde ése ángel y esa perdida de **Amy Isuzu**, me traicionaron para salir de ahí, reclamo venganza… la cabeza de ella y él, será sólo mío y para toda la eternidad…

-¿quieres matar a Isuzu? No eres la única, tendrás que hacer fila, Jenova – Sonrió Mariana tristemente – No sé donde están… los perdí hace mucho… bajando las cordilleras… Por su bien, espero que todos estén muertos.

-Entonces seguiré mi camino, como hace mucho tiempo que estoy encerrada, he olvidado como buscar en este lugar… pero en cuanto lo haga, no tendré piedad.

-Si los encuentras con vida… avísale a Killie… que la cabeza de **Harry Potter**, también será mía…

-Así sea – Sonrió Jenova y el barco prosiguió rápidamente, mientras que Killie le adornaba el peinado a Mariana y ordenaba a las otras embarcaciones que le siguieran de inmediato.

Ya no era un alma en pena… eran dos… Hayden estaba totalmente abatido y en sus pensamientos, seguía escuchando la voz de Nenyeina que lo llamaba desde la oscuridad, Harry también estaba decepcionado de todo, la poca fe que tenía se estaba perdiendo.

Y ellas también estaban tristes e intranquilas, habían perdido a dos de su equipo, y lamentaban mucho el hecho de haber bajado a la tierra, en un acto de rebeldía sin imaginar todo el problema que representaría, poner a los humanos en peligro, bajar al reino de hades, estar en un mundo terrible, peligroso, en la cual, era incierto si saldrían con vida.

-¿Nenyeina? – Se escuchó en la oscuridad

-¿Quién? – se escuchó otra vocecita, en medio de una gran y pesada oscuridad, en donde Neny estaba atrapada.

-Soy yo…

-¿Nicole?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz parecía acercarse más, pero Nenyeina no veía ni su sombra, y no podía moverse, porque no sabía ni donde se encontraba - ¿Cómo es que bajaste a este mundo?

-Fue… fue porque los ángeles negros nos tendieron una trampa… tú… tú de repente desapareciste… ¿Qué paso contigo?

-La oscuridad me envolvió… de repente, ya no estaba en mi mundo lleno de luz… estaba en la noche… estaba en el mundo de las hadas negras, en ese terrible mundo de los sueños rotos, en donde están las pesadillas de los niños… que es más cruel, que la de los adultos.

-¿Ahí estamos?

-No Nenyeina, yo salí… y ahora estoy vagando… porque no puedo regresar al cielo…

-¿Por qué lo dices Nicole?

-Porque ya no soy la misma – y comenzó a hacerse una luz, opaca, pero al fin y al cabo una luz, que poco a poco iluminó a Nicole, que ya no era el ángel bonito, si no uno oscuro y Nenyeina se heló.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Lo mismo que les pasará a todas si permanecen mucho tiempo aquí abajo… tienes que volverte al lado oscuro, si quieres sobrevivir.

-¡No!

-La magia blanca no sirve en este lugar Nenyeina ¿quieres salir? Debes dejar que el lado oscuro te seduzca… - Se acercó Nicole a Nenyeina quien vio con temor esos ojos enrojecidos y marcados de negro – Si no lo haces… te quedarás aquí para siempre.

Nenyeina tuvo ganas de llorar, y sólo tuvo un pensamiento… Hayden… Tenía que sacar a Hayden de ese infierno a como diera lugar, porque por culpa de ella, él estaba metido en problemas y sufriendo, en medio de la luz opaca que Nicole desprendía, levantó su mano… sus gemas… sus gemas ya no brillaban…

-Harry – se acercó Ron a su amigo – Creo que es mejor que le hagamos caso a lo que las chicas malas nos digan… o seguiremos perdiendo… Ya estamos aquí abajo, no echemos todo a perder…

-Ya perdí todo – Murmuró Harry – Lo único que me queda es rescatar a Hermione… y sacarte de aquí, junto a los demás.

-¿Tu solo? Ni siquiera nos sirve nuestra magia…

-Eso es verdad pero…

-¡Cuidado idiota! – Chilló de repente Isuzu y jaló a Harry hacia atrás cuando iban a atravesar un camino, justo cuando un carruaje fantasma, tirado por siete caballos descarnados y dirigido por siete fantasmas malditos, esqueléticos, que emitían chillidos pasaba, pero arriba del carruaje, iba un esqueleto, con una capucha negra y una guadaña en sus manos huesudas.

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** – Gritaron y se hicieron atrás, pero uno de los fantasmas, lanzó un latigazo directo a Bastian, pero Isuzu brincó hacia el, y ella recibió el terrible latigazo, pero ella solo hizo un gesto apretando los dientes, mientras sangre negra escurría de una de sus alas.

-¿Qué es eso? – Gritó Ron con su característica cara asustada

-¿No lo ven? – Bufó Ana mirando de reojo a Isuzu que se levantaba con dificultad, quien no se quejaba, pero era obvio… que le dolía hasta su negra alma.

-Es la carroza de la muerte… seguramente en su interior lleva a todas las almas hasta el séptimo infierno…

-Claro, porque este es el camino por el que pasa – Aclaró Diana – Y no pueden dejar que los toque siquiera, porque su alma quedaría atrapada irremediablemente, e irían sin merecerlo, al centro de este divino lugar…

-Pero tocaron a Isu… - señaló Fred, pero se quedó a medias, al ver como ella sangraba y sostenía una de sus alas (ya que esta las desplegaba siempre, porque eran un impulso para ella, para volar y para el ataque)

-A nosotras nos heriría… Claro que eso te alegraría ¿O no Fred?

Fred chistó los dientes… pero a él no le agradaría ver a Diana, herida, así como Isuzu, quien permanecía estoicamente de pie, aguantando el intenso dolor, su ala, tardaría mucho en sanar.

Bastian la miraba en silencio, no sabía que decir o que hacer, por una parte la odiaba demasiado, la detestaba, por el otro, ella lo estaba salvando de todos los peligros… Aunque luego recordaba que el era la dichosa llave para dar con Hermione y debían mantenerlo vivo, y por ello, Isuzu se arriesgaba tanto, estaba unido a el y si algo le pasaba, ella también se afectaría.

Pero el chico no era capaz de decirle algo, no se arriesgaría a que ella le mal contestara y le mirara con esos ojos hirientes y oscuros, sin embargo, tuvo el estremecimiento al ver como sangraba.

-¿Cada cuanto pasan por este camino? – Preguntó Joe al sentirlos y luego, de nueva cuenta pasaron azotando a los caballos y emitiendo sus gemidos…

-Cada treinta segundos, son miles de carrozas que pasan y pasan… tendremos que pasar uno a la vez, porque de lo contrario, si pasamos por parejas o de dos en dos, será más fácil que nos atrapen – y miraron el camino, era ancho – y no permitir que ni siquiera el caballo o los rines del carruaje los toque…

-¿No hay otro camino? – Preguntó Harry a Isuzu

-En esta ocasión no…

-Entonces pasemos… Yo voy primero – Dijo Harry

-Espera… - Lo detuvo Ana – No puedes pasar inmediatamente después de que el carruaje pase… porque al sentir tu presencia viva, se detendrá y te seguirá… debes esperar a que desaparezca y correr… correr hasta alcanzar la orilla…

-Bien – tragó saliva y comenzó a avanzar, cuando vio que otro carruaje pasaba, esperó a que desapareciera en la oscuridad, y puso un pie en el camino… y echó a correr, a correr como nunca, atravesando el ancho camino, porque ya venía otro carruaje.

Harry alcanzó la orilla exitosamente, aunque con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y sudando copiosamente, mirando a través de sus lentes empañados, cómo sus amigos comenzaban a correr uno a uno por el ancho camino… y pese a que Bastian era el más vulnerable, cuando lo hizo, fue veloz y paso exitosamente, eso esperaba Isuzu y pudo suspirar, escondiendo su ala lastimada, ésta curaría en unas horas.

Sin embargo, otro que se preparaba era Joe, cuando Ana lo vio a unos pasos de la orilla, su mente retrocedió, el chico había permanecido demasiado tiempo sentado y pese a que hasta ahora había caminado y brincando con rapidez, el temor se apoderó de ella.

-¿Listo Joe? – Gritó Fred que había logrado pasar ya

-SI

-¡Ahí viene!

Y la carroza apareció, con sus fantasmas blandiendo sus fustas y chillando, así como las miles de manos que salían pidiendo perdón de la entre las ventanas del carruaje, entonces… Joe se adelantó, el carruaje aún no desaparecía cuando el puso un pie en el camino y comenzó a correr.

-¡NOOOOO CORRE JOE, CORREEEE! – Gritó Ana al ver como el carruaje daba la vuelta y el esqueleto parado sobre el vehículo, blandió la guadaña.

El chico horrorizado por el error cometido, se llamó estúpido así mismo, hasta el ojo interno tenía bloqueado, y trató de correr, pero con la malísima suerte que, a medio camino, el tobillo se le dobló y fue a dar al piso…

Harry se quedó sin habla cuando lo vio caer, porque por un lado el carruaje regresaba, y por el otro, uno nuevo estaba a punto de pasar, sin duda, alguno atraparía a Joe para siempre.

Ana miró el camino, miró ambos carruajes, no le importó nada, solo desplegó sus alas negras, enormes, y voló como nunca, hacia Joe, quien se levantaba arrastrando dolorosamente su pie entre la tierra pedregosa y azufrosa.

Joe miró a ambos lados, ambas calaveras con la guadaña levantada y las otros entes asestando latigazos, iban directo a el, en cuestión de segundos, pero de repente, sintió como Ana lo jalaba con todas sus fuerzas y lo aventaba hacia la orilla, quedando ella rodeada de los carruajes.

-¡ANA! – Gritó Diana y quiso entrar a salvarla, pero Fred la detuvo

-¡Detente¡Es demasiado tarde!

-¡Debo hacer algo¡Ellos no pueden llevarse nuestra alma oscura, pero por esta acción será castigada!

-¿Qué dices?

-Que nosotras si podemos pasar sin que nos pase nada – Chilló amargamente – Pero al hacer una buena acción, recibimos un cruel castigo

Los chicos vieron como Ana era castigada por los conductores del carruaje, quienes le asestaban golpes con la fusta, y ella solo estaba agazapada, doliéndose. También Bastian entendió porque Isuzu había recibido esos latigazos, y ahora ella, miraba como su hermana oscura estaba siendo castigada.

Y los carruajes desaparecieron… pero ninguno podía ir por ella, así que en silencio, con las chicas llorando, excepto Isuzu y con ellos, muertos de tristezas, tuvieron que esperar a orillas del camino, a que Ana se levantara por sí misma, mientras los carruajes pasaban.

-_"Ana, despierta" _– Sentía Ana en su interior y de repente se vio frente a Ana de luz, quien estaba fuerte y en pie.

-_"No me sirves"- _respondió Ana de la oscuridad – _"Tu luz no me sirve, tienes que dormirte ahora y dejarme libre, solo así sacaré a Joe de esto"_

_-"¿Lo amas no es verdad?"_

_-"No te metas en mi lado Ana de luz, y duérmete"_

_-"NO puedo dormir ahora… ahora que estás haciendo sacrificios por Joe… primero tendrías que comenzar a odiar para que seas fuerte, pero me temo que no es así"_

_-"Ya no puedo ser de otro modo, por favor Ana de luz, duérmete"_

_-"¿Sabes que no puedes quedarte con el?"_

_-"¡Déjame en paz!"_ – Gritó Ana oscura, mientras volvía a sentir el dolor y abría los ojos, mirando borrosamente, que en la orilla dormitaban los chicos, mientras ellas, incluyendo Ginny, permanecían a la expectativa de saber que pasaría con Ana.

-¡Ana! – Gritó Diana e Isuzu de puso de pie - ¡Ana, levántate y camina hacia nosotras!

El ángel negro se levantó dolorosamente, y comenzó a avanzar como podía, deteniéndose cuando los carruajes pasaban y cerrando los ojos tratando de irradiar oscuridad, para que no fueran a atacarlo… Alcanzando la orilla exitosamente, en donde Joe la sostuvo entre brazos y la llevó bajo un escuálido árbol, sin ojas y funesto…

-¿Ana?

-Estoy bien – Murmuro sintiendo una cálida sensación en los brazos de ese muchacho y cerrando nuevamente los ojos para sentirlo así, junto a ella, su alma oscura se regocijaba, mientras Ana de luz sentía que la separación sería dolorosa, más para la oscuridad que para la luz.

Todos esperaron mucho tiempo, mientras esperaban que Joe se aliviara de su tobillo luxado, Isuzu de su ala rota y Ana de sus heridas, mientras que otros, como Harry y Hayden, no dejaban de pensar en sus chicas… en que si hubieran podido hacer algo por ellas.

-Tengo miedo Jon – le murmuraba Elektra al chico – No quiero que te pase nada malo…

-Todos estamos expuestos Elektra… aquí abajo, todos somos muy vulnerables… decidí seguirte y arriesgarme… nadie me obligó.

-¡No es justo!

-Estamos juntos Elektra, saldremos de esta – Le tomó de la mano acariciando su rostro – No tengas miedo, aún cuando nos separaran… te buscaría, me buscaría y nos encontraríamos…

-Gracias lobito… - sonrió tristemente.

Por otro lado, Japi contemplaba a Kieran, el chico pensaba solitariamente en todo lo que sucedía, en lo que había pasado, en ese pergamino que le cayera en las manos, en el deseo que le pidiera a Japi y no se le concediera, en que Hermione estaba en manos de un ángel oscuro…

-Perdóname Kieran – Le dijo la chica – No debiste bajar, no debiste arrastrarte a este lugar… se cuán importante es Hermione para ti pero… lo lamento mucho…

-Ella está bien… yo lo sé…

-Ella sí, pero nosotros estamos en peligro constante… tú…

-¿Sabes? Pienso que… pienso que la elección del sacrificado estaba entre Bastian y yo… Yo también me considero muy vulnerable…

-¡Claro que no!

-Aquí abajo… es una pesadilla… yo soñaba con un cielo… estrellas, ángeles, no con oscuridad, azufre y demonios por todos lados… necesitaré muchas terapias si salimos de esta… - Sonrió dulcemente, tanto que hizo que Japiera lo mirara de la manera mas tonta, en el sentido romántico.

Todos comenzaron a avanzar una vez que Ana se puso en pie, alegando que sus heridas sanarían, y juntos en línea recta siguieron, en donde el camino se hacía cada vez más oscuro y la poca luz que podían emanar sus varitas, los ayudaba, aunque a Harry le costaba más trabajo, porque los lentes comenzaban a cansarlo demasiado.

-¿Faltará mucho para llegar a la segunda puerta? – Preguntó Ron, mientras Tanya lo sujetaba fuerte de su brazo.

-No lo sé…

-Solo hay que atravesar otro camino más – alzó Isuzu la voz – otro igual de peligroso, el cual no tiene más que seguir adelante porque no hay atajos ni largos ni cortos.

-¿Otro camino rodeado de horrores? – Pregunto Bastian con ironía

-Si… el Boscaje de las hojas secas…

-No avanzaremos mucho – se detuvo Diana - ¡Ese bosque es horrible¿Cómo lo atravesaremos? No podemos ni volar…

-Igual que el camino de la muerte, igual que el pueblo fantasma, igual… corriendo… y aguantando los dolores…

-¿Qué hay de mal en ese bosque?

-Aparentemente… nada… en fin, es mejor que avancemos…

-¿Cómo que nada¿Qué es lo que hay?

-Son los espíritus del bosque… las driadas malditas… tendremos que pasar igual de rápido… pasando ahí, encontraremos la segunda puerta… así que… todos deberán proteger a Bastian, es la prioridad principal, sin él, de igual modo, alguno de nosotros debería sacrificarse para que ésta se abra.

-Que agradable eres Isuzu – Espetó Ginny

-Gracias pelirroja… - sonrió burdamente y sujetó a Bastian por el brazo pegándolo a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Bufó el chico

-Ya lo sabes, si tu mueres, yo muero… lo que pase con los demás no me importa… ya lo dije, eres mi prioridad principal y te sacaré de aquí a como de lugar.

Bastian no dijo mas nada, dejó que ella lo sujetara y bajaron al bosque, curiosamente, desentonaba con todo lo que había a su alrededor, no parecía ser un bosque muy grande, con árboles de troncos gruesos y estaban tupido con ramas de hojas color violetas, que se mecían suavemente, era un hermoso paisaje.

-¿Ese es el bosque peligroso? – Murmuró Japi

-Si – respondió Ana - ¿Cómo puede existir algo tan hermoso en este sitio, verdad?

-Que la vista no los engañe – aclaró Diana – Podrá parecer lo más bello que han visto, pero las cosas hermosas, son peligrosas…

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? – Preguntó Fred mordazmente mientras le miraba fijamente y ella por un momento no supo si sonreír por el cumplido, pues prácticamente le había dicho hermosa o molestarse por estarla atacando por su proceder.

-Caminemos – Dijo Harry y todos le siguieron apuradamente, esperaban llegar pronto a orillas del bosque, mientras sentían como el frío les calaba los huesos, a sus espaldas aún escuchaban el paso de los carruajes de la muerte y los alaridos de las almas malditas.

En tanto, por otro lado, Hermione estaba que no se la acababa, asustada, incrédula aún de lo que estaba sucediendo, y de lo que había echo, no deseaba encontrarse con Kureme y permanecía en una habitación, encerrada, sentada a un lado de una mesa y sin darle importancia a las almas que circundaban el recinto.

Hasta que Kureme hizo acto de presencia, apareciendo sentado en la mesa, divisando el pelo castaño de la chica, quien al sentirlo no se movió, deseando que se marchara.

-Deja de comportarte como una bruja miedosa – Sonrió Kureme

-Lárgate, déjame sola…

-Hace horas que te portaste muuuuuuuuuy bien…

-¡Cállate, no quiero oírte! – Gimió

-Y eras absolutamente pura… Tal vez pueda acostumbrarme a ti

-¡Quiero irme a casa!

-¿Qué es lo que no has entendido bruja? – Hizo un movimiento y quedó al lado de ella – Jamás te irás de este lugar… Ya no puedes irte de mi lado… Eres mía para siempre…

-No te amaré jamás – Gruñó Hermione

-¿Y a quien le importa el amor?

-Si… a quien le importa… sobre todo si nunca saldré de aquí… - murmuró con tristeza y con ganas de llorar, pero Kureme le tomó el rostro y la besó con intensidad, ella, pese a sus lágrimas, se perdió nuevamente ahí, entre sus brazos, cayendo en la tentación, cayendo en el lado oscuro de la pasión (AAAAAAAAAAH, si, bien poético el asunto)

De regreso al bosque de las driadas, los chicos y las chicas estaban a la orilla, mirando con atención, todo parecía calmado, pero ya habían pasado una experiencia similar con Zanka, así que no se confiarían nuevamente.

-¿Pasamos corriendo? – Preguntó Harry a Isuzu

-Si… - sostuvo fuerte la mano de Bastian – Debemos avanzar ¡YA! – Gritó Isuzu y jalando al chico, al poner el pie en el bosque, los árboles se agitaron con violencia y ambos comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente, cuando las ráfagas de aire, se dejaron sentir, arrastrando las ojas en el piso.

-¿Listo para correr?

-Si…

-¡Vamos! – y ambos comenzaron a correr atrás de ellos, los otros chicos también los imitaron, y en ese momento, comenzó a escucharse el viento con más fuerza y la tierra se levantaba, los árboles se mecieron y las ojas comenzaron a desprenderse mientras se hacía un remolino en el aire.

-¡Corran, corran o no la cuentan! – gritaban todos, Isuzu llevaba de la mano a Bastian, zigzagueando los árboles y los remolinos que se levantaban a su paso, atrás Harry corría de cerca, Fred al lado de Diana, aunque no tomado de la mano, igual que Joe con Ana…

Más atrás, Hayden, solo igual que Harry, Ron jalaba a Tanya, Elektra iba muy junto a Jonathan, Draco y Alkyon se tomaban inconcientemente de las manos, y Japiera al lado de Kieran, iban casi de último.

-¡Eviten los remolinos y las ojas! – gritó Ana

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque esos son los espíritus! – Chillo Diana empujando a Fred de uno que estaba a punto de tocarlo.

Y de repente las ojas arremolinadas en el aire, descendieron al piso, con rapidez, siguiendo a los chicos, y atrapando a Kieran y Japi, rodeándolos.

-¡Maldición! – Chilló Kieran sacando su varita

-¡Saldremos volando! – Murmuró Japi y desplegó sus alas

-¡Peso mucho, no lo lograremos! – Gruñó Kieran, al sentir como el remolino de ojas que los rodeaba, se dibujaban rostros fantasmagóricos que les sonreían diabólicamente.

-**_¡Inflamarus! _**– atacó Kieran tratando de quemar a los espíritus pero sus hechizos rebotaban en sus etéreos cuerpos.

-¡Eso no servirá!**_ ¡HALATION MORTAL! _**- atacó Japiera, tratando de abrir paso para salir con Kieran.

Y apenas y pudo abrir un breve espacio, pero sin éxito total, el resto de los chicos al percatarse, quisieron regresar, sin embargo, la realidad era otra, y Ana, Diana e Isuzu no dudaron en gritarles cruelmente.

-¡Si regresan estarán todos perdidos¡Aquí el que se queda, debe arreglárselas como pueda!

-¡Pero hay que ayudarles! – Chilló Bastian

-Tú menos que nadie… los que sobrevivan, necesitan de ti – Espetó y desplegó nuevamente sus alas para protegerlo, tratando de que su aura oscura alejara a las diadras malignas de él, bastian pudo percibir que su ala aún estaba lastimada.

-Sal de aquí Potter – Pasó Ana a su lado y tomándolo del brazo lo jaló porque el chico ya pensaba regresar por Kieran y Japiera.

-¡Tengo que ir por ellos!

-¿Y que harás? Tu magia insulsa no sirve y si mueres tú… o Ronald, ninguno de nosotros irá por tu amiga Hermione – Espetó.

-¡Avancen! – Gritó Diana y Ana tomando a Harry por el brazo comenzó a jalonearlo hacia fuera del bosque.

Mientras que atrás Japi hacía todo lo que podía para sacar a Kieran, usando toda la magia que tenía para abrirse paso, pero de repente, de un rostro formado por las ojas, éste ente comenzó a escupir ojas hacia ellos y de repente, una hoja le dio a Kieran en el cuerpo y fue aventado hacia uno de los árboles.

-¡Kieran! – Gritó la chica y de los pies del árbol, salieron las raíces con forma de garras que lo atraparon y lo sujetaron.

-¡AYUDAME JAPI!

-¡KIERAN! _¡Ihimehite herufe!_– Corrió ella hacia el aventando sus hechizos, mientras era golpeada por las ojas, rasguñándole el rostro y rasgando su ropa.

-¡No puedo moverme! – Chilló el jovencito, bien sujeto por las ramas que lo tiraron al piso y lo sujetaron al piso, mientras el árbol se sacudía y las ojas lo comenzaban a cubrir.

-¡Dejadlo! – gritó Japi, tratando de quitarle las ojas de encima, pero cada una que agarraba le cortaba la mano y era sumamente doloroso y rápidamente, lo cubrían.

-¡Me van a ahogar! – Gritó Kieran reflejando miedo intenso en sus ojos, sintiendo como le comenzaba a pesar el cuerpo y como las ojas caían como piedra sobre su cuerpo.

-¡No puedo, no puedo! – Lloraba Japi por más hechizos que aventaba a las ojas o por más que trataba que quitárselas de encima, era algo imposible.

-¡Japiera! – Murmuró Kieran al sentir que el aire se le escapaba.

-¡No te dejaré ir, no lo haré! – Chilló la chica.

-Japi… tú me gustas… mucho…Sal de aquí, sálvate…

-NO, NUNCA... Invocando a mí infierno – murmuró Japi –

"_**Lejos de la tierra te llevaré ahí, a la morada de mis infiernos, cada momento por las tinieblas, es una búsqueda de la inmisericorde muerte, sumergida en la oscuridad y el misterio"**_

Pero Kieran comenzó a sentir mucho, mucho sueño y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, mientras ella, invocaba su oscuridad, y la transformación surgió las alas de la chica, comenzaron a transformarse y de sus plumas suaves salieron un montón de cadenas y en las puntas salían una especie de picos filosos que cortaban todo lo que tocaban, haciendo que los espíritus se alejaran un poco de ella, pero al menos con Kieran, las ojas lo seguían cubriendo.

Sus ojos enrojecieron, Kieran ya no la miraba, estaba dormido, cuando ella trató de atacar a los espíritus.

-_¡Ataque Mortífero de la Diosa Oscuridad_! – Gritó Japi y las cadenas salieron en todas direcciones azuzando a las driadas, mientras que el resto de sus amigos salían del bosque.

"_El humano es nuestro, el humano es nuestro" _– Comenzó a escuchar una voz dulce y usando sus cadenas trató de sacar a Kieran de la tierra, pero el chico no respondía a su llamado, porque ya estaba desmayado por la falta de aire…

-¡Suelten a Kieran! – Chilló con fuerza, pero un espíritu mayor, con más oscuridad, terminó de cubrir a Kieran con las ojas, cubriéndole el rostro y ella cuando enterró sus cadenas para sacarlo, fue imposible, porque al alzarse sus cadenas, solo levantó un montón de ojas secas y el cuerpo del chico… había desaparecido.

"_El humano es nuestro, el humano es nuestro"_

-**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KIERAN, KIERAN, KIERAN**

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – Preguntó Tanya al otro lado del bosque, escuchando los gritos de Japi

-Me temo que… hemos tenido otra pérdida – murmuró Elektra y se aferró al brazo de Jon.

-Dios – Alkyon se hundió en el pecho de Draco quien la abrazó con fuerza.

-No… - Murmuró Harry e intentó regresar, pero un grupo de driadas intentaron jalarlo y el se hizo a un lado cayendo al piso, y de repente, las driadas fueron destruidas y apareció Japi, con los ojos llorosos y el alma destrozada.

-Se llevaron a Kieran – Murmuró y aún ondeaba en su espalda, las cadenas que parecían tener vida propia, al ver esto, todos por un momento, se quedaron mudos, al ver el aspecto de Japiera, que era terrorífico y totalmente oscuro, todo un ángel oscuro.

* * *


End file.
